


Campfire Stories

by 12TimeTraveler



Series: Campfire Stories (RDR2 works) [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Warming, Comfort, Description of Birth, Dom/sub, Earthquakes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hosea fucks friday, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Other, Period Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex injury (mild), Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, Water Sex, and no time to write them into long pieces, honestly I just have a lot of ideas, join me in my trash can, no beta we die like men, so you get them in little bits and pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 336,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12TimeTraveler/pseuds/12TimeTraveler
Summary: UPDATE 2/26/2021 I have moved the HCs to their own work, "Campfire songs" so some things may be there now instead of here.Just a collection of short fics and one shots with the Van Der Linde Gang, mostly involving Fem! ReaderI've tripped and fallen into this trash can so here we go. Enjoy.If you have any requests post in the comments and I'll see what I can do.I'll add tags as we go so please check the tags as new stories are addedAlso none of these have been beta read.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please follow myTumblr@12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me.Requests are always welcomeKudos bring me joyComments feed my soul
Relationships: Albert Mason (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Javier Escuella/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Charles Smith/chubby!reader, Dutch van der Linde/Original Female Character(s), Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Flaco Hernández/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde/Original Character(s), Hosea Matthews/Original Female Character(s), Hosea Matthews/Reader, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith/Reader, Javier Escuella/Original Female Character(s), Javier Escuella/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, arthur morgan/chubby!reader, javier escuella/chubby!reader
Series: Campfire Stories (RDR2 works) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978189
Comments: 240
Kudos: 976





	1. Cold Vaquero (Javier/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm one of those weird people who is like...never cold. Everyone else could be in thick coats and I'm just like...light jacket. maybe. So I thought we'd flip what I usually see with the "I'm cold" trope and have the woman warm up the man for once. 
> 
> Poor Javier up in Colter makes me sad. He looks so cold all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You stepped out of the cabin into the snowy Colter morning. It was cold in Colter, sure, but you’d grown up in the mountains further north. This was a mild storm as far as you were concerned. But you kept your thoughts to yourself. Everyone was already so miserable, what good would it do to brag about the fact that you really weren’t that cold. Instead you decided to put your bizar ability to stay warm to good use. Whenever someone needed firewood from outside, or needed to send a message to someone in the other cabins, you’d volunteer to head out in the snow, wrapped in your long bear-fur coat

This time, you’d left the cabin of your own accord, wanting to check on your horse, Jasper, and Boaz. If you’re lucky, maybe you’d even see Boaz’s owner. You closed the door behind you and began trudging through the snow. The sight of a campfire caught your eye, and you saw your favorite revolutionist huddled by the fire, stomping his feet to keep warm and looking absolutely miserable.

You and Javier had been lovers for a few months now, and had been sweet on each other...well since you’d first met if you were perfectly honest. You were both just too stubborn to admit it until recently. But the two of you hadn’t been able to say more than a few words to each other in the chaos that followed Blackwater. As you’d begun your trek up the mountains, he’d popped his head into your wagon to make sure you were safe, and to let you know that he was as well. But you’d hardly even seen him since. 

He smiled when he saw you and waved you over. You cut across the road, ignoring the vague paths that had been carved in the snow and bee-lining for Javier. You practically leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly for a moment before separating. 

“ _Mi amor_ , what the hell are you doing out in this?” He said, glancing around distastefully at the snow that was now only lightly falling. 

“Well it’s good to see you too, _Vaquero_.” You smirked, hands on your hips. He grinned and pulled you in for a quick, chaste kiss, unable to force himself to stand still too long. “I just came out to check on Jasper and Boaz.” You said. “Since neither of them were able to be put in the barn, I figured they were pretty miserable out here. Wanted to give them some love.”

“And me? Your poor, forgotten lover, left out here in the snow with the horses?” Javier said dramatically. You giggled and kissed him again. 

“Well...I was sort of hoping I’d find you too.” You teased. 

“I don’t know how you managed to force yourself out here.” He shivered. “Bill had to practically drag me out here to take over guard duty.” He looked you up and down. “Aren’t you freezing, _mi amor_? Come here.” He opened his arms for you. You shrugged. 

“I’m not actually that cold.” You said simply. “Winters back home were even worse than this.” He gaped at you, unbelieving. 

“It’s not humanly possible that you aren’t cold in this. Everyone is cold.” He argued. 

“I don’t know. Cold just doesn’t affect me like it does everyone else.” You stepped toward him, opening your long fur coat and pulling him close, wrapping him in as much of it as you could so that you were both enveloped in the soft fur. 

" _¡Dios Mío!_ " He gasped, sliding his arms between your waist and the coat, pulling you tightly against him as if you were the only warmth in the world. “You really are warm.” He nuzzled his face into your neck. His skin was a sharp contrast to yours. It felt like you were hugging a snowman. 

“Jesus, Javier. Your skin is like ice. Now I’m gettin’ cold.” You laughed slightly, but didn’t move away. He said nothing, just held you close and drank in your warmth. Slowly his skin warmed against yours. You felt yourself relax in his arms. It had been a stressful few days. You’d missed soft moments like this, just you and him. You desperately wished you and he had your own cabin to share, so that you could keep him warm when he wasn’t on guard duty. 

“Javier,” You finally broke the silence. He hummed against your neck. “As much as I love standin’ here with you like this, ain’t you supposed to be watching out for danger?”

“ _¡Mierda!_ ” He mumbled, pulling away, though not too far, and glanced around, as if he were suddenly going to spot an intruder. You chuckled and he looked back at you. “Thank you for warming me up, _mi sol._ ” 

“Here.” You said, slipping out of his grasp and taking your coat off. He took a step back, shaking his head. 

“I can’t steal my woman’s coat and leave her shivering.” He protested. 

“‘Cept I ain’t shivering.” You said. Extending your arms out so he could see. Even with just a simple hunting jacket over your blouse, you still weren’t freezing like he was. 

“Are you even human?” He asked, studying you. “How are you not cold? You must be crazy!”

“This is what happens when you’re sweet on a gal born and raised in the mountains.” You chuckled. “It is a little chillier without the coat. But not bad enough that I can’t stand it for a little while.” You shoved the coat into his arms. “Like I said, cold just doesn’t affect me like it does others. It’s cold, but it don’t bother me much. Besides, only one of us is out here for god knows how long until someone relieves them for guard duty.” Javier looked at the coat as if he were struggling against temptation. Finally he shrugged off his poncho and handed it to you, pulling your coat on. 

“Fine but you take my poncho.” He said. You nodded and put it on over your shoulders. You couldn’t help but breathe in his scent, embedded in the fabric wrapped around your shoulders. 

“Smells like you.” You said, giving him a silly grin and snuggling in to the poncho. He chuckled and cupped your face in his hands, kissing your nose. 

“You’re too cute, _mi amor._ ” he said. He then moved his lips down to meet yours, and you gladly matched his kiss. You pressed your body flush against him and kissed him back. His hands found your hips and pressed them tightly against his. You could feel the beginnings of an erection forming in his pants. 

A loud, pointed cough put an end to anything you may have started. You and Javier broke apart to see Dutch and Hosea standing there, attempting to look annoyed, but you didn’t miss the twinkle of amusement in their eyes. 

“If you could refrain from distracting Mister Escuella until he is off guard duty, I’d appreciate it.” Dutch huffed. 

“Sorry Dutch.” You said, stepping away from Javier. 

“Young Lady, where is your coat?” Hosea asked, sounding eerily like your father did when you were younger. You just shrugged. 

“I ain’t cold. Figured I’d give it to someone who needed it.” you said simply. Hosea’s eyes flicked between you and Javier, who looked ashamed as he snuggled deeper into the coat, as if afraid Hosea would make him give it back to you. 

“Well,” Hosea finally said. “Cold or not, you still shouldn’t stay out too long in this. Don’t want you gettin’ sick now.” You nodded and turned back to Javier, wrapping your arms around his neck in a hug. But you moved your lips to his ear. 

“Find me in the barn when you’re done. I’ll show ya the best way to warm up.” You whispered lowly, so only he could hear. You felt more than heard the groan rumble in his chest. Satisfied that your meaning had come across, you pulled away, placing a quick peck on his lips. 

“Gentlemen.” you said in farewell before sauntering off toward Jasper and Boaz. You made sure to put an extra swing in your step, knowing Javier would appreciate watching the sway of your hips as you walked off. You heard Dutch and Hosea poke fun at Javier, and part of you felt bad, but he was a big boy. You knew he could take a little joke at his expense. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You weren’t sure how long you waited in the barn for Javier. It may have been days, as inpatient as you were. Hell you weren’t entirely unconvinced that you weren’t waiting years for him. But in reality it was probably only an hour or so. 

Finally, FINALLY you heard the barn door creak open and heard Javier call your name carefully, as if scared the two of you were going to get caught. Hah like the entire camp didn’t always know when you two were going at it like rabbits, as loud as you both were. You peered down from the loft, and sprinkled some straw on him to grab his attention. He grinned up at you and climbed up the ladder to join you, kneeling in the straw beside you.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, _mi amor_. Micah was the one who was supposed to come and take over for me. Well... you know how he is. Arthur finally tracked him down and made hi--” You cut him off mid sentence with a passionate kiss. He matched the kiss eagerly, fingers carding through your hair and holding your head tightly. Only when you began pushing the coat off his shoulders did he pull away. 

“It’s so cold.” He said, pulling the coat closer. “Can’t we just...with our clothes on?” 

“I’m here to keep you warm.” You cooed. “Besides, we need something to lay on. You wouldn’t want me laying on the rough straw and getting it all inside...” You let your sentence hang in the air, giving Javier puppy dog eyes. He put his hand over his heart as if your looks had wounded him. You were both a little dramatic. 

“Ah, _mi amor_ , when you give me that look. Fine. Anything for you.” Okay more than a little dramatic, but it was part of your shared humor. Reluctantly Javier allowed you to slip the coat over his shoulders, and you spread it out in the straw. You took off the poncho and spread it out next to the coat. He knelt before you, trying his best not to shiver. You took off your jacket - it’s only fair - then pressed your lips back to his, distracting him from the cold. 

His fingers danced across the neckline of your blouse. His cold fingers caused you to gasp, as goosebumps formed on your skin. You grabbed his hands and moved them to the hem of your shirt and up, letting him warm his fingers between your blouse and your corset. 

You knocked his hat off of his head, and pulled his hair loose so that it hung down around his face. God you loved how he looked with his hair down. You combed your fingers through his hair, loving the soft feel. 

You felt his hands begin to walk up your body until the came to the cups of your corset. He pressed his hands carefully to your breasts. You gasped, this time in pleasure. His hands were still a little cold, but it still felt so good. Encouraged, Javier grabbed your breasts more firmly, his thumb stroking the smooth skin of your cleavage. 

“Take your blouse off, _mi sol_ , please.” He breathed. 

“Take it off yourself,” you said, leaning back as he pulled his fingers out from under your shirt and began working on the buttons. You gasped as you felt the crisp air hit your bare arms and your clavicle. The corset cupped the bottom of your breasts, leaving the tops just above your nipples exposed. Javier leaned down and pressed his lips to one breast, licking, kissing and nipping at the soft flesh. His other hand cupped your other breast through your corset. He gave a frustrated growl and pulled away. 

“Too much clothing.” He grunted, pulling at your corset slightly. You had to suppress the giggle that rose in your throat. In the heat of the moment, the translator in Javier’s head always shut down. He wasn’t in full Spanish mode yet, but his sentences were starting to become more broken. You slapped his hand away lightly, and it was his turn to give you puppy dog eyes. 

“ _I’m_ wearing too much clothing?” You asked, eyebrow raised. The only article of clothing he’d taken off was your coat. He was still dressed from head to toe. He grinned sheepishly at you. “Besides.” You said, crawling over to him so your nose was pressed against his. “This is supposed to be about warming you up, not me.” 

“Trust me, I’m already warm.” He argued. You hummed. 

“Not enough.” You said, pulling off his amo belt then pushing his jacket off his shoulders. You could feel the muscles in his arms tensing as he held himself back. He was more slender than some of the other guys. But you knew how strong he was, were able to feel each muscle shift and move when the two of you were intimate. 

You hovered your face an inch away from Javier’s, moving back any time he tried to close the gaps. You watched him for a moment, planning your next move. Your hands moved down to his waist, unbuckling his belts and setting them in the straw. You took a moment to appreciate him like he was now just in his vest, shirt, and pants. Like this you could really appreciate his body. How his broad shoulders came down to his narrow hips. You could see how his pants were tight, a large bulge pressing against them 

You couldn’t help but lick your lips slightly as you moved down and began unbuttoning his pants. You tugged at his pants lightly, signalling for him to move, and you guided him to sit down on top of your coat. Javier kicked off his shoes, and you pulled his pants down, along with his drawers, and tossed them aside. Finally you’d dug down to your prize. On your hands and knees, you hovered your mouth over his waiting cock, letting your breath keep it warm. Javier shivered and you glanced up at him. 

“Cold?” You asked. He shook his head, mouth parted slightly. You smiled and turned back to his cock. You breathed over it a moment, causing him to squirm. You lapped your tongue over the tip of his cock once, teasing him. He groaned and stared down at you. You looked up at him innocently and did it again, causing him to growl.

When you finally relented and took him into your mouth, he let out a shaky breath. He reached down and grabbed your hair, twisting it around his hand and pressing it to your head to keep it out of the way. You bobbed your head slowly up and down his cock, licking the large vein along the bottom from time to time. You could hear him muttering something in Spanish. You picked up a number of swear words, but didn’t know enough spanish to know exactly what he was saying. 

You worked slowly, teasing him close to the edge, but stopping before he reached it, then slowly working him towards it again. He was sweating after a few minutes of this, and he pulled off his vest and shirt as if it were suffocating him. When you decided he’d finally had enough teasing, you let him go with a satisfying pop and crawled up his chest, straddling his lap but keeping your center away from his cock. 

“Warm yet?” You asked innocently, he nodded breathless. You rested your forehead against his and kissed him softly. “Good. Then I think my work here is done. Where did you put my blouse?” You said, pulling away and looking around. You felt his hands firmly grab your waist and stop you, pulling you back to him. 

“Ah ah ah, _mi amor,_ ” he said, shaking his head. “I think it’s your turn now.” 

“I thought I was just warming you up.” You teased. 

“Yes but what would I do if _mi sol_ were to get cold, huh?” He tutted and shook his head before leaning toward your ear. “We can’t have that. Now turn around so I can get those damn laces undone.” He murmured, his voice leaving no room for argument, fake or otherwise. You whimpered and turned around. He began working on your laces, cold and lust causing him to fumble. With a growl of frustration, you heard him unsheath his knife and cut through the laces. 

“Hey!” You protested, trying to suppress a laugh. 

“I’ll buy you all the laces you could ever want later.” He growled as he pulled the corset off of you. You kicked off your boots as he undid your skirt and slid it off you. He then pulled your chemise over your head. He pressed a hand over your collarbone, fingers wrapping slightly around your neck, (not squeezing) and he pushed you backwards onto the coat so you were lying beneath him. 

He stared down at you a moment. You could see his gears turning in his head, deciding what to do with you. He tugged off your drawers, leaving you now completely exposed alongside him. You shivered slightly, not from cold, but lust. 

“Cold?” Javier asked. You shook your head, biting your lip. “No of course not. _Mi sol_ is not troubled by something as trivial as a blizzard.” He teased, leaning over you. 

“Javier,” You said breathily. “I want you inside me.” He growled but made no move to enter you, tilting his head slightly. You knew then you were going to get every bit of teasing you’d given him. And then some. 

“First, I must make sure you’re warm.” He said, working his way down your body. His hot breath on your skin turning cold as he passed over made you whimper. He kissed his way down to your breasts, staring at them lovingly for a moment before taking one of your nipples in his mouth. He kissed and sucked for a moment before moving to the other. Then he worked his way further down your body. He licked around your navel before continuing further south. 

But he didn’t go to your center. That would be too easy, too kind. He planned on torturing you the way you did him. He kissed his way down your thigh, kissing the inside of your thigh, then the outside, then back again. His hair tickled your sensitive skin, causing your skin to twitch underneath him and forcing air into your lungs. 

Once he had thoroughly tortured one thigh, he moved to the other, giving it the same attention. Your back arched, hips searching for any sort of friction. You could feel how wet you were already, and he hadn’t even touched your sex. He lifted one hand and set it on your abdomen, pushing you back down. 

“ _Hermosa,_ ” He whispered into your skin, punctuating the word with a kiss to your thigh. “ _Bello,_ ” He kissed the other thigh. “ _Encantador,_ ” kiss “ _Delicioso_ ” kiss. Finally you felt his breath against your wet lips, and his fingers gently parted them. He hummed in pleasure and flicked his tongue out against your clit. You bucked your hips, but his other hand held you down. 

“Papi,” You whined and you heard him growl slightly at the name. He flicked his tongue out again and you let out a loud groan. He moved his face closer, and licked a long strip up your slit. You moaned in pleasure, and he continued his work. You clung to the coat beneath you desperately as he licked and sucked and kissed, knowing exactly what it would take to make you fall apart. But right as you were about to come undone, he pulled away, grinning at you wickedly. 

“Son of a bitch.” You cursed, thighs straining against his fingers, aching to rub together and give you any friction. 

“No need for that, _mi sol._ ” He cooed, struggling to suppress a laugh. “You know I’d never leave you unsatisfied.” you felt a finger slip inside you, gently stroking your walls. You gasped in pleasure and began to grind against his hand. “So wet. _Para me_? All _para mi_?” his English was starting to slip again. You heard him mutter “ _bueno_ ” a few times but couldn’t understand most of it. His two languages collided in his sentences, words coming out of order, some English, some Spanish. 

You felt your walls starting to clench around his fingers again. He felt it too, and as you approached the brink, he withdrew his fingers, leaving you aching again. You whined and squirmed, 

“Fuck, Javier, please!” You begged. You were vaguely aware of your voice echoing throughout the barn, perhaps throughout the canyon you were nestled in. But you’d never cared before and you certainly didn’t now. 

“I don’t know,” Javier teased. “I’m not sure you’re warm enough yet.” His fingers slowly entered you again, and his tongue returned to licking and sucking at your clit. You let out a groan that was really closer to a sob. You felt yourself hurtling toward your climax once more, and this time Javier was going to let you finish it. He murmured encouraging words to you in Spanish as your walls clenched around him and you screamed. 

Javier’s fingers moved slowly inside of you, guiding you down from your orgasm. Slowly you came back down to earth, into the barn in the snowy mountain. Javier moved up your body, smiling down at you before leaning in and giving you a sweet kiss on the lips. You smiled groggily up at him. 

“I think I’m warm enough now.” You said, and he chuckled. 

“Good. Because I think I’m getting a little cold again.” 

“Well we can’t have that.” You said, spreading your legs further apart so that he slotted perfectly between them. You could feel his erection against your body. He slowly moved forward and back, covering himself in your slick. You both moaned simultaneously, and he pushed into you, dragging your moans out. 

" _¡Dios Mío!_ " he whispered, tilting his head back as he started lazily thrusting into you. “ _Tan mojado._ You always feel _tan buena. Tan mojado. Mi amor, mi sol, mi reina._ ” 

“Javi...ngh...you feel so good inside me.” You murmured, enjoying the full feeling of him inside you. He began picking up the pace, moving faster and deeper. You threw your head back and cried out in pleasure. He leaned down and began sucking on your neck, right near your jugular. 

You wrapped your arms around him, fingernails lightly scratching his back. He moaned against your throat and nipped at your skin. You lifted your head and kissed his neck. He wrapped an arm around you, trying to pull you closer. He stopped thrusting, making you whine. 

“ _Un momento._ ” He gasped, moving back slightly, he carefully slid his legs under yours and lifted you into a sitting position, so you were on his lap. He held your body flush against him. “ _Mucho mejor._ ” He said, grinding his hips up into yours. You groaned and began riding him, grinding your clit against him as you do. He kept a firm grip on your waist, keeping you close to him as you moved together. He tilted his head down and nipped lightly at your breasts. 

“Javi...I’m close.” You panted. He nodded. 

“ _Juntos._ ” He gasped. You tilted your head, not knowing what he was saying. He scrunched his face, thinking hard. “Together.” He finally gasped out, bringing a hand down to your center and rubbing your clit. You gasped as you felt your walls clench around him. You threw your head back, crying out as you came. You felt his cock twitch inside you as he filled you. His head fell forward, leaning against your chest, and you rested your head on his, both of you trying to catch your breath. 

Javier shifted so that you both were lying down on the coat, legs still tangled together. You grabbed the poncho and pulled it over you both as a blanket. Javier nuzzled his face into your neck and breathed deeply. 

“You warm now?” You asked, and he chuckled. 

“Very.” He said, lifting his head to meet your gaze. “Is that how you always get warm when you live in the mountains?” 

“Sometimes.” you chuckled. “Never did myself. I was just a kid then.” 

“Well I would hope not then.” He laughed. You both laid there for another moment in eachothers arms. 

“So if I ever manage to take you to Mexico...?”

“Oh I won’t make it that far. I’ll melt before we get there.” You said, only half joking. You were fine in cold weather. Heat? Hell no. Javier laughed again. 

“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind.” he said. You kissed his cheeks. 

“If it were for you, I’d risk becoming a puddle.” you said, resting your head on his chest. 

“Yeah?” 

“Anything for you, _mi amor_.” You murmured, kissing his chest softly. 

“Well I’ll make sure you don’t melt if we ever do go.” He assured you, trailing his fingers up and down your arm. 

You aren’t sure how long you both lay there in each others arms, just enjoying your time with each other.

The barn door creaking open disturbs the peace, returning you to the world, and the situation at hand. 

“You two done in there?” You hear Arthurs gruff voice call out. 

“What do you want, Arthur?” Javier calls, unable to hide his annoyance. 

“Dutch wants to go find the O’Driscoll camp. Wants you both to come with.” he says, very careful not to look up into the loft. You look at Javier. 

“Duty calls.” You sigh. 

“We’ll be down in a moment.” Javier responds to Arthur. Arthur nods and closes the door to the barn. You and Javier stare at each other for a moment, neither one wanting to move. 

“You want your coat back?” Javier finally asks. You shake your head. 

“Nah. Keep it. I’ll be fine with my hunting jacket and your poncho.” You plant a kiss on his lips. “Gotta keep you warm, _vaquero._.”


	2. Something to Hold (Arthur/chubby!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is...It's kind of a therapy piece for me. 
> 
> I've got a lot of body image issues, and self esteem issues. I'm working through them, but at the beginning of the year I was in a pretty dark place with it. One of my friends sent me a tumblr post they did as Arthur about how he loves chubby girls. 
> 
> https://fallnangelcreations.tumblr.com/post/185301551951/howdy-arthur-i-just-wonder-what-your-opinion-on
> 
> It really helped me clear all that shit from my head and just...breathe. It really helped me, as silly as that is. 
> 
> So I thought I'd write a little something about Arthur reassuring chubby!reader that she's beautiful after Micah and Bill same some nasty things. 
> 
> It was super therapeutic for me. Maybe it'll help one of yall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You sat a little ways away from the group of outlaws who gathered around the fire and laughing boisterously as they ate. You weren’t really in the mood to socialize, deciding to get a head start on tomorrow's chores and start stitching up a tear in Javier’s shirt. You listened to the lighthearted conversation, crude jokes and exaggerated stories. The sound of Uncle vigorously playing his banjo made you smile, and the group began cheering and dancing.

You hated when you got this way, all anti-social and self-deprecating. It hadn’t happened since you joined the gang. High society was much better at tearing people down than the rough outlaw life you now called your own. But today a few snide comments from Bill and Micah had you feeling worthless and upset. You knew you shouldn’t let them get to you, their opinions on any other subject meant nothing. But your looks, particularly your weight, had always been an issue for you, and today their words pierced you like bullets. You’d ignored their jabs, not wanting to let them win by seeing it bother you, but you allowed yourself a private moment off in the woods to cry a little while later.

The girls had noticed you were quiet the rest of the day. Each had at some point asked if you were okay, either in private or while working. You’d just laughed it off, saying you must be tired. Just having an off day. They’d accepted the answer, kind of. You could tell they didn’t really believe it, but they knew that pushing you to spill wouldn’t help anything. Not that Karen hadn’t tried until you’d snapped at her to just leave it.

You watched as the others enjoyed the evening. Sean had been going up to each of the girls, trying to convince one of them to dance with him. Karen finally relented. Karen always relented when it was Sean. She’d never admit it, but she was sweet on the silly Irishman. Kieren slowly approached Mary Beth. You could see his courage falter a few times, and he nearly fled, but finally he got up the courage to ask her to dance. She was dragging him by the hand to dance before he finished asking. Tilly sat on a log singing along. Even Sadie seemed to be enjoying the show, laughing and clapping in time with the song.

You studied the women, each so beautiful in different ways. Mary Beth had almost a princess-like grace about her, her soft face was so gentle and beautiful. You knew she wasn’t as innocent as she looked, but still. Karen oozed sex, but not in a bad way. She knew what she had, and she was going to flaunt it. Her curves were so perfect. Tilly’s features were so pretty, and her body was smooth and soft looking. Sadie had a wild sort of beauty, like a mustang, mesmerizing, but hard to get close to.

You thought to your own features, rather plain in your opinion, especially compared to the others. Your mother had always said you’d be pretty if your waist was smaller, and your curves smoother. She was probably right. But whatever you did, you couldn’t seem to achieve that, no matter how you laced your corsets, or how little you ate. When you’d joined the gang you’d given up on trying, figuring there were more important things to concern yourself with. But today you were obsessed with it all over again. You huffed in frustration and returned to your sewing.

A plate of stew was set on your lap, forcing you to set down the shirt you were working on. You glanced up to see Arthur sitting down on a crate across from you, beginning to dig into his own plate of food. He gave you that shy yet confident smile that only Arthur could do. 

“Be careful sittin’ over here all alone,” He warned. “Folk’ll start to think you’re a hermit like me.” You chuckled and shook your head, setting the stew aside and turning back to your sewing. “Y’Okay? You’ve seemed…different today.” He asked carefully, almost afraid of the hive of bees he could be poking. You sighed.

“Just havin’ an off day.” You admitted, giving him a reassuring smile. “Thanks for checkin’ on me though. I’m sure I’ll be back to normal tomorrow.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Arthur lowered his spoon, giving you his full attention. “I ain’t that smart so I might not be able to help, but I can listen at least.”

“Not really,” You shook your head. “It’s silly.”

“Can’t be that silly if you’re sitting here by yourself. Usually you’re over there making a fool of yourself with the rest of them…urm…Not that I think…um you ain’t a fool or nothin’ just…” You waved him off with a small chuckle.

“I take your meaning.” You assured him. You purposely didn’t respond to his earlier prodding about you sitting here by yourself. He took a bit of his stew as you returned to your sewing.

“Oughta eat your stew before it gets cold.” He said, nodding toward the plate he’d brought you, sitting on the crate near you. You could feel your stomach rumble quietly at the thought of food, even if it was just Pearson’s stew. But then you thought about Micah’s comments about your hips and Bill’s remarks on your stomach, and you quickly lost your appetite. You turned back to your sewing.

“I’m not hungry. Thanks though.” You glanced up at Arthur who was eyeing you, cheeks puffed out with a mouthful of food. You had to suppress a laugh at his silly face. “You can have my share if you’d like.” You turned back down to the shirt and tied off the last stitch.

“Really, what’s wrong,” Arthur said, setting down his bowl and scooting forward on the crate. “I’ve never seen you turn away food before.” He said. Why did he have to say it like that?! He made you sound like some fat cow. You huffed and set the shirt aside before grabbing another from the pile, ignoring him. You knew if you tried to defend yourself, the tears would come.

He said your name, trying to grab your attention, and you tilted your head down more, willing him to go away before he got you crying again. He grabbed your wrist as you reached for more thread, stopping you in your work. Finally you looked up at him, tears brimming at your face. He seemed to deflate slightly as he saw how upset you were. But he didn’t let you go, and he held your gaze in his.

“You’re my friend, I care ‘bout you,” He began. “I don’t like seeing you upset like this. What’s going on?” You looked around afraid someone else was about to see you breaking down like this. Everyone was too invested in their evening to notice. You glanced back at Arthur, who had his eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Not here.” You squeaked out. Arthur let go of your wrist and stood up, holding out a hand to help you up.

“Walk with me, then?’ you nodded and set down your work, standing up and walking beside him.

“Where are you kids off to?” You heard Hosea ask as you walked past where he sat at the table. You thought he’d gone to bed already. You sniffed quietly and looked away.

“Just goin’ for a walk.” Arthur said. You could feel Hosea’s gaze piercing you but you didn’t look at him.

“Everything alright?” He asked, lowering his head until he caught your eye. You glanced over him and gave him a reassuring smile, trying to push the tears back that were already falling. Hopefully he couldn’t see them in the dark. 

“Yes. Everything is fine.” You said, irritated at how your voice cracked. “Just...bein’ silly.” You said. 

“Well I doubt it’s silly,” Hosea said with a frown, glancing between you and Arthur. You could see the man's curiosity eating at him, but he was wise enough to push it down. “But I’ll leave you two be. Just know, if you ever need something, I’m always here.” He said, giving you a grin. You nodded your thanks and followed Arthur out of the camp. 

You walked in silence for a while, until you were away from the camp and any of those who may be on guard duty. You reached a clearing and Arthur stopped and sat down on a log, gesturing for you to sit next to him. He pulled out a cigarette and a match, striking the latter on his boot and lighting the cigarette. You sat there for a moment. Tears had been rolling quietly down your face as you walked. Arthur offered you his cigarette, and you took it, puffing on it once before handing it back. He took one last drag then stomped it out in the dirt. 

“Whatever’s wrong, must be real bad to make you this upset.” He said, breaking the silence. 

“It really isn’t.” You said, shaking your head in embarrassment as you started crying audibly. You felt Arthur’s arm hesitantly drape over your shoulders, and you leaned against him slightly as you cried. “It really is... very silly.” You hiccupped in between sobs. 

“We both know you ain’t prone to hysterics. I’m sure it ain’t as silly as you think. Now what happened?” He asked patiently. Slowly you took deep breaths, bringing yourself back under control slightly. You hesitate, trying to figure out where to start. 

“Micah and Bill...” You started, only to have another sob rip through your chest. You felt Arthur stiffen and he turned you to face him. 

“What did those two monsters do? Did they touch you? Did they...” Arthur couldn’t even finish his sentence. He looked you up and down, searching for injury.

“What...?” It took you a moment to realize what he was thinking. “Oh! No, Arthur nothing like that.” You assured him. He relaxed slightly. “No, they know that if they ever did, one of you would cut off their peter and give it to me on a silver platter. That is, if I didn’t do it first.” You said, patting your _Sgian dubh _(Traditional Scottish dagger) that you always kept tucked in your boot. You sniffed and wiped the tears from your cheek, trying to regain your composure. “They’re stupid but not that stupid.” You both chuckled slightly.__

__“Good. I’m glad they didn’t. But what did they do then?” He asked, wiping your cheek familiarly, before catching himself and pulling away._ _

__“They...” You let out a shaky laugh. It felt so silly to say out loud. “They were just talkin’ mean is all.” You sighed. Arthur said nothing, just waited for you to continue. “They said that I had hips wide enough to rival the horses, and that when they see me in the dark, they think there’s a bear in camp.” You laughed bitterly. “Told me I needed to lose some weight or they might accidentally shoot me.”_ _

__“Those assholes said that to your face?” Arthur asked incredulously. You nodded._ _

__“It started... Well I was going around camp, collecting everyone’s dirty laundry. They were just talkin’ to each other. Bill remarked that all the girls were good-looking enough to be working women, but he still has to go to town for his pleasures ‘cause we’re all too prudish.” You rolled your eyes, knowing full well that none of the girls were virgins, they just didn’t like Bill.. “Then Micah said that maybe all but one. Then he started talking about how I wasn’t built to be more than a school marm or a seamstress. Something suitable for a woman of ‘my figure.’” You sighed bitterly. “When they realized I was listening, that’s when they said all the rest of it. And some more.”_ _

__“You believed them?” Arthur scoffed. You looked up at him and scowled._ _

__“That I’m unfuckable and unloveable? Yes.” You huffed, standing up and pacing slightly, unable to sit down. Arthur stood and watched you carefully, giving you a moment._ _

__You folded your arms across your chest defensively as you paced, looking up at the stars through the trees. You could feel your tears flowing freely again._ _

__“They ain’t...” You cleared your voice as you heard it crack slightly. “They ain’t the first to say it. All my life I’ve heard it. My mother's friends would tell me to watch my figure. Other girls my age would giggle and make snide comments about how even my corset doesn’t help. My mother...”_ _

__“Your own mother?” Arthur asked, astonished. You nodded sadly._ _

__“She used to say I’d never find a man unless I could bring in my waist and smooth out the fat in my thighs. She wouldn’t let me wear a bustle, ‘cause she said my derriere was already bigger than was fashionable. Sometimes she wouldn’t let me eat more than one meal a day. Nothing ever seemed to work. I’d lace my corsets so tight I’d faint in the Saint Denis heat. I’d go days without eating until I didn’t have the energy to move. Never seemed to help my figure none.” You stared up at the moon, shining above you. “Sometimes I just wanted to take a knife and carve it off until I looked right.”_ _

__“Darlin’...” Arthur began. You turned to look at him finally and shook your head._ _

__“It’s okay. Like I said, it ain’t exactly the first time someone said that kind of stuff to me, though I must admit Micah and Bill are a little more...colorful than the women of high society. It shouldn’t get to me anymore. I don’t know why it did today. I told you I was just bein’ silly.” You turned toward camp and began stepping towards it. “I’ll be fine. It’s nothing.” You felt Arthur’s hand around your wrist, stopping you from taking another step. You didn’t pull against him, just turned back to face him._ _

__“Don’t you listen to a word they have to say, you hear me?” Arthur nearly growled. For a moment you saw a flash of the outlaw everyone feared so much, though you weren’t afraid. You knew his anger wasn’t directed at you. He tugged lightly at your wrist, and you stepped toward him, chests nearly touching. He let go of your arm and rested a hand lightly on your back. “Those bastards don’t know what they’re talkn’ about. None of ‘em. Not your mother, not the other gossiping old birds from where you came from. Definitely not Micah or Bill.” He said their names like they were trash. You felt your breath catch in your throat. You clung desperately to each word, using them to keep you afloat._ _

__“Arthur...” You weren’t sure why you said his name, or what you were going to say, but it didn’t matter because Arthur wasn’t going to let you speak until he was done talking._ _

__“No. Shh. All those people, they wouldn’t know beauty if it hit them like a train. They’re shallow and cruel. But I’ve seen enough ugly in the world to know beauty when I see it. And you...” You saw him hesitate, just for a moment, and you could swear you saw him blush. “Well, you’re the most beautiful thing in my life.” He said. All the breath left your lungs. You weren’t sure you’d ever been called beautiful before._ _

__“You are so, so beautiful. The way you glow when you smile, your laugh. When you’re dancin’ around the fire to Javier’s music...” Arthur took in a deep breath, as if the thought alone was as necessary as the air around you._ _

__“I thought you said I was a fool when I danced.” You teased. He smirked down at you._ _

__“No need to be a smartass now.” He said, and you both laughed. Arthur put his hand under your chin and tilted your face up so you were staring into his eyes. “I know how others’ words can hurt, believe me. But please don’t let it get you down like this. They ain’t worth your tears, none of ‘em.”_ _

__“I know,” You said. “I told you it was silly. I know Micah and Bill’s opinions are worth about as much as horse shit. But when you hear something like that all your life...”_ _

__“It takes its toll.” Arthur completed your thought. You nodded._ _

__“I know I’m just an ugly old outlaw. But to me, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve met.” Arthur said, rubbing the back of his neck._ _

__“You should practice what you preach.” You said. He tilted his head, confused. “You’re more handsome than you give yourself credit for.” You said. He opened his mouth to protest but you cut him off. “I know I’m just someone who looks like a bear in dim lighting, but to me, you’re the most handsome outlaw around.” Now you were sure he was blushing._ _

__“Not sure I believe ya.” He admitted._ _

__“I ain’t sure I believe you either.” You said. “But what if we both used each other as our mirror?”_ _

__“I don’t follow.” Arthur said._ _

__“You say you think I’m...beautiful.” You can feel the heat rising to your own cheeks. It’s hard for you to say the word, but you do. “And I think you’re handsome. Well if someone as handsome as you thinks I’m pretty, maybe there’s something to it.”_ _

__“And if someone as beautiful as you thinks I’m handsome...maybe you see something I don’t.” He said, nodding in understanding._ _

__“We’ll rely on each other to tell us until we believe it.” You nodded. He smiled at you and pulled you into a big hug. You snuggled up against him, letting his warm arms hold you tightly. You stood up on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek unthinkingly. You pulled back slightly and you both stared at each other in shock for a moment._ _

__“I thought it was just me.” he murmured, leaning in and planting his lips against yours. You leaned into him, relieved that you hadn’t just made things awkward, and kissed him back. You felt his hands move up your body, and hesitate at your ribcage. His right hand left your body and hovered over your breast, asking silent permission without breaking the kiss._ _

__You pressed your chest toward him, your breast fitting perfectly in his large hand. He groaned against your lips and broke the kiss, keeping his face close to yours.You both gasp for breath, staring into eachothers eyes._ _

__“You know how many times I’ve wondered how your breast would feel in my hand?” He whispered. His other hand grabbed your waist, pulling you closer before moving down to your hips. He groaned again. “How many times I’ve dreamt of grabbing your round ass like this?”_ _

__You groaned as he slowly massaged your breast and your ass with his hands. Suddenly having so much meat there didn’t seem so bad. It gave him more to grab and hold on to._ _

__“How does it compare?” You gasped, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling away to let him answer._ _

__“So much better than I could’ve thought.” He growled, his lips trailing down your chin and throat, moving towards your bosom._ _

__“You kids alright?” You both froze when you heard Hosea call through the forest, his footsteps getting closer. Like guilty teenagers you pulled apart just as he stepped into the clearing._ _

__“We’re fine.” Arthur said, his voice was rough with lust. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. Hosea glanced at you. You nodded._ _

__“We’re alright. Thanks Hosea.”_ _

__“Feeling better, my dear?” He asked, glancing between you and Arthur knowingly._ _

__“Yes.” You said, maybe too quickly. “Talking with Arthur helped a lot.” You turned and looked up at Arthur. “Thank you. Really.” You said sincerely. He met your gaze, a tender smile on his lips._ _

__“Any time.” He replied._ _

__“Glad to hear it. I hated seeing you so sad, my dear.” Hosea said, turning back towards camp. “You two coming back to camp?” He asked._ _

__“We’ll be there in a minute.” You said before Arthur could say anything. Hosea cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, instead walking back to camp, leaving you two alone._ _

__“I mean it.” You said. “Thank you. I...I hate when I get that way, so dark and...well. Thank you for helping me out of it.”_ _

__“Any time, Darlin’” Arthur said. You glanced down at his pants, and the obvious bulge pressing against the fabric._ _

__“Want some help with that, cowboy?” You asked. Arthur glanced down, embarrassed, then back up at you. He shook his head. Your face fell slightly. Had he just been lying to make you feel better? Did he not want you after all?_ _

__“No no.” He said quickly, reading your expression. “I want to, believe me. But I’ve wanted you since the day you walked into camp. I don’t want our first time to be after all...that.” He waved his hand vaguely, but you understood. He didn’t want your first time together to be mixed with all those negative, self-deprecating emotions. You nodded and leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss._ _

__“Another night, then.” You said, as much as you wanted him to pin you to the tree and take you then and there._ _

__“I promise.” He said, kissing your lips, your nose, your cheek, your forehead. You giggled at his affections. For a big bag outlaw with such a hefty price on his head, he really was a softy._ _

__“Come on. Let’s get back to camp.” He said, not sounding like he really wanted to go. “Before someone takes our food for themselves.” He took your hand in his and the two of you started the walk back to camp._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was going to have this end up smutty but it felt...wrong. So there may be a part two to this one. ;)


	3. Something to Hold II (Arthur/chubby!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and chubby!Reader finally get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to save this for a few chapters down the road but I had such a positive response from the last chapter, I had a lot of motivation to finish this. 
> 
> Also I'm being outsourced at our work, so no one really cares about long term there because we wont be there past April. So I've been unabashedly writing NSFW content AT WORK in between calls. It's really helping me get a lot of writing done. lol. So I nearly have another chapter done as well (Not specifically chubby!reader but it could be I suppose.) 
> 
> Anyway I hope this satisfies you thirsty people. XD y'all are way more responsive than other fandoms I've written in.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“So…you and Arthur have been friendly since you two snuck off last week.” Karen said casually, eyeing you over the dishes she was washing.

“Arthur and I are friends. By definition we’re friendly.” You said simply.

“Yeah but you’ve been extra friendly.” Tilly piped up. “What happened that night?”

“We just talked,” you said simply. Not a total lie. You weren’t sure what exactly you and Arthur even were. You weren’t about to discuss it with the other girls. “I was having a rough day. He listened while I vented. Simple as that. Just talkin’.”

“Yeah, for now.” Mary Beth gave you an excited grin. “That’s how it starts. Soon you’ll be sneaking kisses behind the wagons and hurrying to your bedroll before the sun comes up after spending the night in his tent.” Mary Beth sighed dreamily.

“Sweetie, you’re confusing fiction with reality again.” You teased. “He’s nice. We’re just friends.” You said. The sound of hoofbeats riding into camp drew your attention away from the potatoes you were peeling. Arthur trotted up to the hitching post and dismounted. Your eyes met across the camp and you gave him a small smile. He smiled back and tipped his hat to you before turning and pulling a large deer off of his horse.

Karen’s laugh broke you out of watching him, bringing you back to what you were doing.

“Yeah sure. Just friends.” She cackled. “Did you see how fast she looked up when he started riding into camp?!” She and the other girls laughed. You just shook your head and turned back to your work, hoping your hair would hide the blush on your cheeks.

“Afternoon, Ladies,” You heard Arthurs gruff voice say as he walked toward you all, deer slung over his shoulder. There was barely even any strain in his voice as he carried the carcass to Pearson’s table and set it down unceremoniously on the table.

“Hi Arthur.” You all chorused. You dropped the potato you’d just finished peeling into the pail with the others and grabbed another. A shadow fell over you and you tilted your head back to look up at him.

“How’s your day goin’?” He asked it generally, talking to everyone, but his eyes never left yours.

“Good I guess.” Tilly responded.

“Now that Grimshaw’s retreated to her tent.” Karen scoffed. Arthur raised an eyebrow in question.

“She’s feelin’ under the weather.” You explained. “Makes her grumpier than normal.” He nodded in understanding then frowned.

“Ah. Shoot. I was… Well I need some help on a job. I was hopin’ maybe you could help?” He asked looking back down at you. “But if you don’t think she’ll give her permission for you to leave…”

“Ask forgiveness, not permission.” Tilly said, taking the potato and knife from your hand.

“Yeah. We’ll cover for her.” Mary Beth said.

“Worst comes to worst we’ll blame it all on you, Arthur.” Karen chuckled.

“Think you can sneak away and come help me then?” Arthur said, reaching out a hand to pull you up. You accepted his hand and stood.

“Sure.” You turned to the girls. “Thanks ladies. I owe you one.” You followed after Arthur, turning back to look at the girls. Karen grabbed her breasts, gesturing for you to try and push yours up higher. Mary Beth was sucking on her bottom lip, reminding you of the trick she’d taught you all to make your lips look plumper. Tilly motioned for you to wipe some dirt off your cheek. You followed Tilly’s advice, quickly wiping the dirt from your cheek, but ignored the other two.

“Should I get anything?” You asked, turning back to Arthur, he paused and looked you over. 

“Get your guns, just in case. And... maybe your bed roll. You never know if you’ll get stuck out away from camp.” He said. You nodded and went back to where you and the other girls slept, grabbing your gun belt and rolling up your bedroll. 

You turned back toward where the horses were. Arthur was saddling up your big copper colored shire horse, Brandy, for you. Dutch was standing next to him, and the two seemed to be arguing about something. You slowly made your way over, not wanting to eavesdrop but not wanting to interrupt either. 

“...take one of the more...flattering girls.” Dutch argued. “Someone like Karen. She’s much better at attracting attention.” 

“I don't want to take Karen. I’d rather take her.” Arthur said simply. “She’s just as pretty as the others, and she’s one hell of a thief.” 

“I’m just saying Karen's figure attracts men more than hers does. Makes for a better distraction.” Dutch huffed slightly. “Do what you want. I don’t care.” As Dutch moved away, you walked forward, hoping it looked like you were just barely walking up. “Oh. There you are.” Dutch said a little too quickly. “Arthur tells me you and he are going out on a job.” You nodded, not trusting yourself to talk after what you heard Dutch saying. “Well, have fun.” He said, nodding curtly to you. You nod again, approaching your horse and hooking your bedroll and saddle bags to the saddle. 

“Ready to go?” Arthur asked. You took a deep breath, deciding not to let Dutch ruin your fun, and turned to Arthur.

“Yep. Let’s ride.” You said, smiling at him. He smiled back and grabbed your horses reins, holding her steady as you pulled yourself up onto your large horses back and gathered your skirts around you carefully. Arthur handed you the reins and mounted his own horse. 

You followed Arthur out of camp and once you’d broken free of the trees you broke into a canter. The wind on your face helped you escape everything, allowing you to get lost in riding. You rode for a while, down into the canyon and along the river. Arthur slowed his horse into a walk, and you matched his stride. 

“So how long were you standin’ there?” he asked quietly, looking over at you. You met his gaze and sighed, knowing you were caught. 

“Long enough to know that Dutch thinks you should bring Karen instead of me. That her curves are more attractive.” You shrugged. “I mean he ain’t wrong, Karen’s curves are more distracting than mine.” He opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. “But you’re at least right that I’m the better thief.” 

“Then you heard what I said, ‘bout you bein’ just as pretty.” He said, trying to keep things positive. You smiled and nudged Brandy so that you were closer to Arthur. You reached out a hand and set it on his arm. 

“I did. Thank you.” You said, smiling at him. He took your hand and kissed it for a second before your horses bumped into each other and pulled away.. “So what’s the plan? Who’re we robbin’?” 

“Well... that was kind of an excuse.” He admitted. “To...er...to get some time for just us.” He ducked his head to hide his face under his hat, but you still caught the blush. “But now I’m thinkin’ we outta rob a few folks first, bring in some real money just to show Dutch.” 

“I’d like that.” You said. He scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment. 

“Can you still make her rear up on command?” He asked, nodding toward your horse. You grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat atop Brandy, hiding in the trees around a bend in the road. You glanced through the trees, just able to see Arthur watching the road around the corner. He turned to you and nodded, and you spurred your horse forward. 

You rode around the bend, and could see two figures, presumably a father and son, riding towards you on the road. You nudged Brandy in just the right way, making her sidestep and whiney in panic (it was all fake panic of course. You’d trained her well.) 

“Woah, girl.” You said, your voice quivering in fake fear. “Easy.” You spurred her into further action, making her leap a little, acting more nervous. “Woah girl. Woah!” You cried as she reared up and you allowed yourself to tumble backwards off the horse. You lay face-down in the dirt, not moving, eyes closed. You heard two sets of hoofbeats approach, then stop. Two pairs of feet hit the dirt, one right after the other. 

“Ma’am! Are you alright?” The younger of the two asked. You felt his hand on your shoulder shake you gently, and begin to turn you. 

“Ma’am?” The older man asked. You heard the click of a gun cocking and felt the hand on your shoulder tense. 

“I’m gonna have to ask for your money and all your valuables.” You heard Arthur’s gruff voice say. 

You pulled your bandana up over your face and turned to face them, drawing your gun and pointing it at the son. He and his father turned in surprise, and backed away from you as you stood up. 

Both were full grown men, the son had to be twenty or so, the father approaching middle age. They were both dressed well, no tears in their clothes, and hardly any dirt on them. There had to be some money or valuables with them. That’s why Arthur had picked them.

“You heard the man. Money, now!” You barked, moving forward. Neither moved. The son even had the gaul to look slightly amused. 

“You really think you can do this, missy?” The father asked. You stepped forward and pistol whipped the son, then focused the gun back on the son, now doubled over and clutching his head. 

“Lets try that again. Money and valuables, now!” 

“I’d listen to her,” Arthur chuckled. “Between us, she’s the nice one.” The father begrudgingly reached into his pockets and pulled out a billfold. You grabbed the son by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. You began searching his pockets with your free hand. You felt a hard line press against your hand as you reached in his front pocket. 

“This get your blood racing, boy?” You snickered. Arthur full out laughed. You wiggled your eyebrows at the son, face inching closer while you dug through his pocket. You pulled a pocket watch and whistled as you looked it over. “Pretty thing. Real silver. Thank you kindly.” You said, letting go of the son and pushing him backward toward his dad. 

“You watch ‘em, I’ll check their saddlebags.” Arthur said, and you nodded, stepped back so that you could keep an eye on both. 

“Just a couple minutes and this’ll all be over.” You assured. The two men just stood there, glaring at you as Arthur rifled through their bags. You saw him shove a number of things in his satchel before he backed away, training his gun back on the men. 

“Alright men, you’ve been great.” He said, pulling himself up onto his horse. You whistled for yours, but she’d wandered off. Arthur bumped his hand against your shoulder and you reached up your free arm, jumping slightly as he pulled you up onto the back of his horse. You never took your eyes, or your gun, off the two men. 

“It’s been a pleasure, Gentlemen. See ya.” You said, and the moment you wrapped your free arm around Arthur, he spurred his horse forward and you took off into the forest while you kept your gun trained on the men. Once the two men were out of sight, you turned forward, suddenly aware of the fact that you were pressed up against Arthur. 

“Keep an eye out for any law, or anyone tryin’ to be a hero.” He called over his shoulder, you nodded. You heard hoofbeats coming up behind you and turned, ready for a fight. It was only Brandy, finally catching up. 

“Where the hell did you wander off to?” You asked her. She just nickered. Arthur glanced over his shoulder and saw her following. 

You rode hard for a while, until you were well away from the road. Arthur slowed and Brandy rode up alongside you. You jumped onto her back and you and Arthur trotted along side by side. You both pulled down your bandanas. Arthur chuckled. 

“That kid.” He laughed, and you joined in on his laughter. “He really go hard while you were searchin’?” you nodded and Arthur laughed even louder. “Damn. And then when you got even closer, I couldn’t tell if he was gonna piss himself or come in his pants.” You both laughed as your horses slowed to a walk. 

“It felt good to do all that again. I'd missed the robbing.” You admitted. 

“You’d spent so long in camp, I almost forgot how tough you were.” He joked.

“Not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.” You smirked. He grinned at you.

“Meant it as a compliment.” He said, glancing up at the sky. “Gettin’ dark. Should we camp for the night? I know of a fair spot near here.”

“Sure. Lead the way.” You said, and he pushed his horse forward, turning onto a trail. 

“So...” Arthur began, then seemed to stop himself, then started again. “How did you end up in this life? You’ve always told us you needed a change of pace but...pretty drastic change to go from the high society of Saint Denis to robbin’ and theavin’. Had to have been much safer changes you could have made.” You nodded, thinking for a moment, deciding where to start. Arthur was quiet, letting you say whatever you were willing to. 

“Mother said I was a disgrace. If I couldn’t attract a wealthy man to raise my family's status in the world, what good was I.” You sighed. “My sisters had all found wealthy husbands, but no one wanted me; not when Saint Denis was full of attractive options. Mother decided I was to be sent to live with my Aunt in Utah. She said if I couldn’t attract a husband in Saint Denis, maybe some Mormon man would take sympathy on me and take me as a third or fourth wife.” 

“Christ.” You heard him mumble, shaking his head. 

“So she put me on a train heading west. When the train stopped at Wallace Station...I knew I couldn’t let myself accept my fate. I got off the train and set off on my own. I decided I was gonna go west, but I was goin’ on my own terms. Started robbin’ and theavin’ to survive. Taught myself to shoot with some guns I stole.”

“You’d made quite a name for yourself before you found us.” He commented. “The Phantom, if I remember right.” He said, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the name. “Because no one ever saw you come, or go.” 

“They saw me.” You said. “Just didn’t pay much attention. One of the benefits of being plain. No one really pays you any mind one way or another.” You looked down at Brandy and patted her neck. “I ever tell you Brandy was one of the first things I stole?” He shook his head and you grinned. “Saw these two guys riding along in a cart. The one was beatin’ his horse somethin’ fierce. I was starvin’ at that point, decided to trail them. I waited until they made camp and fell asleep. Snuck in and stole everything I could get my hands on, including the horse. That’s when I figured out maybe robbin’ would be how I make my way.”

“Then you had to go and try and rob Hosea.” He chuckled. 

“Hey in my defense, you were piss-drunk and Hosea looks like a harmless old man at first glance.” You said, laughing. “Two of you didn’t look like much of a threat. Figured I’d make some easy money, ‘till you had me pinned to the wall and Hosea had a gun to my head.” 

“Good times.” Arthur sighed wistfully. You both laughed. Arthur pulled up on the reins. “This’s the spot.” He said as you both approached the cliffs edge overlooking the canyon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You set up camp fairly quickly, and were eating a hearty dinner of beans and corned beef. You glanced over at Arthur who was scribbling something in his journal while he was eating. You finished your food and set your things aside. 

“So, about your ulterior motive for bringing me out here...” You said, raising an eyebrow at him. He grinned up at you and scribbled one more thing in his journal before closing it and setting it aside. “Did you have any plans for how the night would go or...” He chuckled and scooted closer. 

“Eager little one, ain’t you.” 

“I mean, you made a promise, Arthur.” You said with a slightly mocking tone. 

“I did, didn’t I.” He said, leaning in. He was so close now, your noses brushed. You sat there, daring each other to make the first move and close the gap. Finally you relented, pushing forward until your lips met his. His hand moved to the back of your neck and held you as you kissed. It started out gentle and careful, not pushing for more, just exploring each other. You felt Arthur’s tongue brush against your lips, a silent question. You opened your mouth in answer, letting him in.

Arthur’s hand grabbed your waist, trying to pull you closer. You moved your legs to either side of him, and he pulled you onto his lap, pressing every curve against him. You tangled your hands in his hair. It was just as soft as it looked, like feathers in your hands. You scratched your nails lightly on his scalp, making him moan. You pulled back for air, keeping your face close to his. You were suddenly aware that you were on his lap, and he was supporting your entire weight. You felt horribly self-conscious again.

“You okay?” You asked him shyly. He tilted his head in question. “I ain’t hurtin’ you am I? I can get off…” You said, pushing against his shoulders slightly. You felt a chuckle rumble through his chest as he pulled you back against him.

“You ain’t that heavy, Darlin’.” He assured you, his hands grabbing your ass and pulling your hips tightly against his. “I’m a big boy. I can handle it.” He said, lips brushing against your neck. You tilted your head, giving him better access, and closed your eyes as his lips brushed against the sensitive skin. You continued massaging his scalp with your fingers. It was all you could think to do, but he seemed to like it, moaning appreciatively against your neck.

He worked his way down your neck, kissing his way to your collarbone, across your clavicle, and then back up the other side of your neck until his lips found yours again. You kissed him fiercely, desperately. Your body felt flushed and warm, unused to such attention.

Arthur’s hands slowly moved from your ass down your thighs, until he found the hem of your skirt. He slowly pushed your skirt up, baring your thighs to the world. You gasped as the cool air hit your legs. Goosbumps prickled your skin as his hands softly moved up and down your legs. His hands were rough with callouses from a hard life, but the way they danced across your skin was soft and gentle and sent shivers up your spine. You heard Arthur chuckle slightly at how responsive you were to his touch.

Your hands moved down his neck, grabbing his collar and pulling him to you in another kiss. Your fingers began deftly working the buttons of his dusty blue shirt, exposing his hairy chest to you. You dipped your head down, kissing his neck and shoulder, slowly working your way down. He tilted his head back, a deep groan rolling through his body. His fingers crept under the edge of your bloomers, dancing over the inside of your thighs gently.

You moved your hands to the buttons of your skirts, fumbling to undo them as you stood from his lap. You quickly pulled your skirt off before climbing back on his lap. Arthur shrugged off his jacket, and you pushed his suspenders off his shoulder before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

Your fingers brushed across the scars that littered his body. Each one contained a story that helped build the man before you. You ached to know each one intimately, and the stories behind them, but for now you were content to cover each scar in kisses. Arthur’s arm rubbed your back as you kissed down his body, showering each mark and blemish with affection. As you got closer to his stomach, his skin twitched with each touch, sensitive and ticklish. When you neared the edge of his trousers, you heard him gasp, and you looked up at him.

He stared down at you, his blue eyes swimming with lust. He pulled you back up to him, smashing your lips against his. As you kissed, his fingers worked on your blouse, trying to unbutton it. Once he had a few buttons done, he grew frustrated and pulled the blouse over your head, tossing it to the side. You were now in only you corset, chemise, and bloomers.

He pushed the neckline of your chemise down as far as he could, revealing the tops of your breasts. He stared at them for a moment, eyeing his prize, before he leaned in and began kissing them. You squeaked a little, not used to the attention, but that soon turned into a moan as his tongue worshiped your bosom. His fingers moved back to your bloomers, pulling them down a little before moving inside them. His fingers went to your slit, rubbing you lovingly.

“Hah!” You gasped, jerking away slightly, unused to the feeling. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

“Sensitive, are we?” He asked. You nodded shyly. “How long’s it been since someone last touched you here?” He whispered in your ear.

“Never.” You admitted. He pulled away, staring at you in disbelief.

“Never?”

“No one really ever wanted me before. Took care of myself sometimes but…” You said, unable to meet his eye. He rested a hand on your cheek and you turned to look at him.

“And you’re willin’ to give your first time to a mean, ugly cowboy like me?” He questioned, studying your face carefully, searching your eyes for any doubt or hesitation. You cup his face in your hands.

“First off, you ain’t ugly or mean.” You scolded. You kissed his lips. “And yes, Arthur. Only you. I trust you.” You said softly, lips barely leaving his. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in for a deep kiss. He then let you go, pushing you back slightly.

“Take these off.” He said, tugging slightly at your bloomers. You stood off his lap and pulled them off. Arthur shrugged off his shirt and opened his arms for you and you moved back into his lap. You felt him growing hard underneath you, and you moved your hips experimentally, pulling a groan from Arthur. He pulled you down so your lips met, and you ground against him again.

“Oh Darlin’.” He murmured, breaking the kiss. “I can feel how wet you are already. It’s soaking through my trousers.” You kissed him again as he reached his arms around you, fingers fumbling with the laces of your corset until he found the knot and he began untying it. You tried to hold your body still, make it easier for him, but you couldn’t help but grind down on him a little. Finally you felt the laces loosen as he got the knot undone. He pulled at them until the corset was loose enough for you to undo it in the front and pull it off.

Arthur’s hand went to the bottom of your chemise and he began to lift it. You gasped involuntarily. Some part of your brain was still unwilling to accept that he found you beautiful, and you felt shy at the idea of revealing yourself to him fully. He paused and glanced up at you, blue eyes studying you carefully. You looked away, ashamed. Ashamed of your body, ashamed of your fear, ashamed of your lack of confidence.

“We don’t have to if you ain’t ready.” He said tenderly, brushing his knuckles against your cheek. You shook your head.

“Ain’t that. I want to, badly.” You said softly, still not meeting his gaze. “Just feeling…Shy all the sudden.”

“Shy?” He asked, head tilting slightly. “Insecure you mean?” You nodded. He gently brushed his fingers over your collarbone. “Would ya let me show ya how beautiful I think you are?” He asked. There was no pressure in his voice. You knew you could say no and he wouldn’t push you further. You took a deep breath and nodded, meeting his gaze once more. His fingers moved slowly up your thighs once more, giving you every opportunity to stop him if you wanted. You didn’t.

His hands disappeared under your chemise, moving up your hips slowly. You shivered and leaned in, searching for his lips, but he pulled his face away and shook his head.

“No. Right now, just…close your eyes and focus on this feeling.” He said gently. You eyed him for a minute, then did what he said, closing your eyes. His hands moved to your stomach, gently stroking your skin. They slowly moved up your body, tracing your rolls lovingly. Another shiver went up your spine, and you leaned back, supporting yourself with your hands on his knees. Just his touch alone felt incredible. Your breath hitched in your throat slightly as he cupped your breasts. He groaned at the weight of them in his hands, and he caressed them.

Slowly his hands moved up to your arms and lifted them. He pulled your chemise off of you, tossing it aside. You opened your eyes and watched as he studied your body. He breathed out slowly, almost in awe.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured, fingers dancing over your soft skin. It still felt weird to have someone call you beautiful. You weren’t used to it. But in that moment, you did believe him. His voice was so tender, so sincere, you couldn’t doubt him. You felt yourself relax against his touch, and you tilted your head back. His lips against your skin, tracing kisses across your chest and abdomen. “Better?” He asked. You met his gaze and nodded.

He pulled you in for another kiss, one hand on your back, holding you close, the other hand moved down between your legs, spreading you open more. You both groaned against each other’s mouth as his hand began to explore between your legs.

“Oh sweetheart, you are so wet for me.” He groaned, meeting your eyes. Your hips bucked against his fingers and you groaned again. “So eager.” He chuckled, nuzzling against your neck. His stubble scratched your skin deliciously. His fingers began working your center, calloused fingers rubbing perfectly.

You threw your head back, and he began sucking on your neck, right over your jugular. Your breaths were coming in gasps, emphasized by moans every now and then. You tangled your hands in his hair, holding his head against you as he sucked on your neck.

He moved a finger inside of you, and it was a whole new game. Your groans became louder, not caring that any random person passing by may hear you. Arthur began kissing the sore skin he’d been sucking on, finger slowly moving in and out of you as his thumb rubbed your clit.

He slowly added another finger, stretching you deliciously. You could hear him whispering praises and sweet nothings against your skin, but you weren’t able to process anything he was saying. When he was able to move the two fingers inside you without a problem, he added a third. You could feel your insides tightening as you approached your orgasm.

“I’ve gottcha.” Arthur soothed. “Let go. Come for me, gorgeous.” His voice was deep with lust. You felt yourself moving further and further toward the edge, and when you reached it, you threw yourself off gladly. Your body shook hard as you came. You’d never had an orgasm like this when doing it yourself. The world dissolved around you and it was just you and Arthur floating in space.

When you came back to your body, Arthur was kissing your neck and shoulders tenderly, easing you down from your orgasm. You rested your head against his, and he tilted his head up to you so you were gazing into his eyes.

“I need you in me.” You gasped, your voice sounding so airy and light.

“You sure you’re ready? It could hurt.” Arthur asked gently, fingers still dancing across your thighs, ready to go back to work if they needed. You nodded.

“I’m ready. Please, Arthur.” You begged. You saw Arthur’s eyes flash with lust as you begged. You lifted yourself off him and he unbuttoned his pants, freeing his hard cock. You looked down at it, unable to look away. You had no point of reference, but you were fairly certain Arthur’s was bigger than average. You glanced up at Arthur, who was watching you, amused. 

“Can I?” You asked, reaching your hand toward it. He chuckled and nodded. You reached down and took it in your hand. His skin was velvety smooth, but his cock was firm in your hand. You felt it twitch against your touch, and you slowly began to stroke it. Arthur moaned in pleasure. You gave it a few more strokes before Arthur stopped you.

“Trust me, sweetheart, I’m ready if you are.” He said, laughing slightly. You nodded and put your hands on his shoulders, helping steady yourself and keep you up. His cock bumped against your center. Arthur gripped it and began rubbing you with it, coating himself in your slick.

“Take me at your own pace,” He said as he lined himself up. “No rush. Don’t hurt yourself.” He said. You nodded and slowly lowered yourself. You felt his head spread you open and push against you for a moment. Then with a sharp feeling that was both pain and pleasure, the tip was inside of you. You gasped and clung to him, resting your head on his shoulder.

“That’s it. Go slow. That’s the worst of it. You’re doing so well, beautiful.” He murmured, one arm around you to help hold you up, the other stroking your hair gently. You took a deep, trembling breath and slowly lowered yourself further on him as Arthur continued to whisper praises in your ear. It felt a little uncomfortable, filling you in a way you’d never been filled before. The stretch ached, but there was a pleasure hidden under the discomfort that made you want to keep going.

You removed your head from Arthur’s shoulder and pressed your forehead to his, breathing heavily as you slowly took him in. He kissed you sweetly, brushing his thumb across your cheek.

“You alright?” He asked. You nodded vigorously. “You don’t have to take all of me.” He said, but you shook your head.

“Feels good.” You gasped, lowering yourself further on him and throwing your head back. You felt your thighs meet his trousers, and you realized he was fully inside of you. You breathed deeply, adjusting to the feeling of him inside you. You loved the feeling, so full and complete. You kicked off your boots and wrapped your legs around him tighter.

You leaned forward and kissed him hungrily, licking his lips as you kissed. You ground your hips against him and groaned at the sensation of him moving inside you. You did it again, and this time Arthur moved his hips with yours. It started off slowly, still walking that tightrope between pain and pleasure.

Arthur’s hand came down between you both, rubbing your clit the way he had before. That combined with the sensation of him filling you up had you squirming on top of him. You scratched his back lightly as you both began to pick up speed.

Arthur grabbed your ass and moved you against him harder. You moaned his name loudly as you felt yourself approaching that delicious cliff again. You found yourself saying his name again and again, like it was the only word you knew. Arthur. Arthur. ARTHUR.

“You gonna come again?” He asked. You nodded furiously. “Do it, then.” He said, lowering his head and sucking on one of your nipples. That was all you needed to throw you over the edge. You held onto Arthur tightly as your body jerked and trembled.

Arthur moaned and shifted you on his lap as you came down from your orgasm. He pushed his pants off, shaking them off his legs as he kicked off his boots. He gathered his legs underneath him and lifted you up like you weighed nothing, standing and moving over to the bedrolls that had been laid out on the grass. He lay you down on one, leaning over you tenderly. All this while staying inside you. You smiled dreamily up at him and he chuckled.

“You good?” He asked, kissing your cheek. You nodded.

“Wonderful.” You sighed. Your sigh was interrupted by a gasp as Arthur thrust into you, and you let out a shaky groan as he moved again. And again. It felt so good. “Harder,” you gasped, holding onto his biceps to ground you. He did as you asked, moving faster and harder. Every thrust drew a small “Ah!” from you. Arthur nuzzled against your neck, nipping and biting and kissing and licking. You attempted to match his affections, but you were having trouble controlling your limbs.

You could hear his breathing growing ragged, his groans sounding more like a growl. You moved your hand down to your clit, rubbing it lightly as he moved inside you. You were close, and you could tell he was too. He pulled his head back and looked down at you.

“One more time?” He asked, panting slightly. You nodded, feeling that edge approaching once more. Arthurs lips met yours, swallowing your groans as the tension built and built. You cried out as your orgasm ripped through your body. Arthur thrust into you once, twice, then pulled out, finishing on your stomach. He pressed his forehead to yours as you both came down from your orgasms. He grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned up your stomach.

He lay down next to you, and you curled up against him, using his chest as a pillow as the two of you caught your breath. His hand lazily came up to your head, brushing your hair out of your face and caressing you gently. You played with his chest hair, twirling it with your fingers.

“You okay?” He asked again, and you tilted your head up to look at him. “Did you…like it?” You saw him flush slightly.

“I did.” You said, smiling up at him. “It was…incredible.” You sighed. He sighed in relief. You scooted up so that you were resting on his shoulder instead of his chest. You gave him a quick peck on the lips before snuggling back into him.

“You are so beautiful.” You heard him mumble, and you met his gaze. “Really. How others treat you, it don’t make sense to me. To me, you are the most beautiful woman in camp.”

“I love you.” You murmured. You felt him tense slightly and you froze in fear for a moment, then his lips pressed against yours hungrily.

“I love you too.” He gasped as he pulled away. You giggled happily. Arthur grabbed a spare blanket he had and spread it over the two of you, pulling you close. You knew the world would always be critical of you for existing outside what was considered beautiful. They’d always criticize Arthur for being a hardened criminal. But the two of you knew each other beyond that, and you knew that you could stand apart from the crowd together and not have to worry, because the only opinions that counted were your own, and each other’s.


	4. Karen's prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen pulls a prank on Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little step away from what I'll normally post here. So my friends and I all cosplay from RDR2 and we've all developed muses for the characters we cosplay.  
> I cosplay Sadie and Karen. Recently Karen told me something she likes to do to Arthur now and then to get him all flustered. I thought y'all would enjoy.  
> Next chapter will be Dutch/Reader if all goes well so stay tuned.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

Karen glanced across the camp and noticed Arthur across the camp, carrying hay bales. She glanced around. The camp was mostly empty. Karen sat with the rest of the women doing laundry. The men were either out of camp, or napping. Karen set down what she was doing and moved over to Pearson’s wagon, where Sadie was grumbling while chopping vegetables.

“Wanna see something funny?” Karen asked. Sadie nodded eagerly. Karen glanced back at the other girls, who were eyeing her curiously. She jerked her head toward Arthur. Mary Beth and Tilly began giggling. Abigale rolled her eyes, but was unable to suppress the small smile that crept on her face.

Taking one more glance around the camp to make sure no one else would see, Karen stepped forward slightly and whistled.

“Hey Arthur,” She called. Arthur turned his head when she called, and Karen swiftly pulled down her blouse, flashing her breasts at Arthur.

Arthur froze for a moment, shock holding his gaze on her in an ungentlemanly way. He was flushing bright red. He had to physically shake himself out of his trance as Karen pulled her shirt back up. He turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment, and continued walking, straight into a tree.

The girls all burst out giggling, trying to stifle their laughter for the sake of Arthur’s dignity, but were unable to do so. Even Abigale had put down what she was doing and was clutching her stomach, trying to suppress her laughter. Arthur set down the hay bale he was holding and slinked off, face bright red.

“Oh god. That was too funny!” Sadie gasped through her laughter. It was the first time any of the gang had heard her laugh.

“Poor guy.” Mary Beth said, though she was laughing just as hard. “He’s too sweet for his own good.”

“That’s why it’s funny.” Tilly laughed. “If Karen did that to any of the other men, she’d be dragged to their beds before she could protest. Arthur’s the only one good-natured enough to react like that.”

“How’d you even figure out he’d react like that?” Sadie asked, setting down her knife and leaning against the table.

“Accidentally flashed him a peek once while picking up the stew plates.” Karen shrugged. “His reaction was so funny. Stammering and pointing in an attempt to tell me to pull my blouse up a bit. Couple weeks later I tried flashing him a glance on purpose. He tripped over Javier.” Mary Beth and Tilly roared with laughter at the memory. “I don’t do it often. That’d be cruel. Plus I don’t want him getting’ used to it. And I only do it when none of the other men will see. But it always makes me laugh.”

“Makes us all laugh,” Tilly chuckled, returning to her work. The excitement over, the others followed her lead, returning to their chores before Grimshaw could catch them slacking. Little did they know, she was hiding behind Pearson’s wagon trying not to let anyone know she was laughing just as hard at Karen’s prank.


	5. Time Away (Dutch/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch is struggling with the responsibility of running the camp after Blackwater and Horseshoe Overlook. Reader wants to make sure he relaxes and is able to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God this chapter was not supposed to be this long. Phew. But here we are lol. Enjoy some sub Dutch.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You watched Dutch helplessly from across the camp. He’d been standing lost in thought for over an hour. No it was over two hours now. You could see the weight on his shoulders as it threatened to crush him. He was very good at hiding it from everyone, but he’d allowed himself to be vulnerable to you enough times that you could see when it was really weighing him down. Ever since Blackwater, he seemed unable to shake it. It had almost lifted at Horseshoe overlook, but with the move to Clemens Point, it had come back heavier than ever.

He pulled out another cigar, the 5th one he’d gone through in the last hour. You chewed your lip, trying to figure out how to help him, at least for the moment.

You weren’t like his previous lovers. You weren’t concerned with the lack of attention he was giving you, but at the way his responsibilities were eating at him. You’d heard stories of Molly, who’d left some time before you’d joined the gang. You didn’t expect Dutch to be fawning on you all the time, and you were more than just a pretty face. Dutch had always said it was your intelligence and wit that drew him to you, though you were sure your looks had helped as well. You also didn’t sit preening all day as you’d been told Molly did. You worked like the other girls.

“You look more worried about him than I am,” Hosea’s voice ripped you from your thoughts, and you jumped slightly as he sat down next to you. He gave you an apologetic smile. You sighed.

“I know you don’t agree with everything he’s done lately. Hell neither do I. But…I hate seeing the strain he’s under.” You said. Looking back over at Dutch. Hosea shook his head.

“Neither do I. He’s my friend. Well…you know he’s more than that to me.” He said with a small laugh of amusement. You couldn’t help but chuckle a little as well. The Curious Couple. It had been a little strange to you when you’d entered Dutch’s life, but you had soon accepted your lover’s other partner. The two of you sat in silence for a moment before Hosea spoke up again.

“Would you rather I didn’t oppose him as often as I do?” Hosea asked, surprising you. You glanced back over at the other man. His expression seemed pained, and you could see the internal struggle that he’d been having with himself. He knew arguing with Dutch was only adding to the weight on his shoulders, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut when Dutch was acting a fool. “Do you think I should ease up on him?”

“No,” you said without hesitation. “Someone needs to be the voice of reason in Dutch’s ear. You’re the only one who’s earned that right.” You looked over at Dutch. “You need to try to steer him toward the right choices. I’ll be the one to try to ease his burden if I can.” You just wished you knew how.

“He’s not been making the best decisions as of late, but I still trust him to take care of everyone. If I didn’t, I’d be long gone with as many as would leave with me.” Hosea replied, and you nodded. You both glanced over to where Micah was sitting, playing with his knife. “But you’re right. Someone needs to pull against that snake in his ear.” Hosea sighed.

You looked back to Dutch, who was still just standing there, staring out at the water. You could practically see the gears in his head turning as his mind flipped from one idea to the next, to the next, to the next. Even a genius like Dutch could be overwhelmed by a situation like the one you all found yourself in. But all those gears running at once were probably interfering with each other. If you could get him away from it all, from camp, from Micah, maybe he could clear his head.

“Hosea, if Dutch and I were to spend the night away from camp, think you could make sure no one burned it down?” You asked, giving Hosea a small smile. He chuckled.

“Well I think I could manage that. Think you can convince him to leave camp with you?” He asked. You winked.

“A lady has her ways.” You giggled, wiggling your shoulders in such a way that made your breasts jiggle a little. Hosea laughed heartily, and you stood and went to the tent you and Dutch shared, closing the tent flaps behind you so you could change.

You searched through your chest of clothes until you found Dutch’s favorite dress of yours. It was a deep midnight blue, with black lace accents. You only wore it on special occasions and did your best to keep it clean and beautiful, unlike your normal wardrobe which had dirt and other stains that naturally came with doing chores in a life outdoors.

You loved standing next to Dutch while wearing this dress. It made his red vest stand out. The two of you looked stunning next to each other. Like proper high society folk. Not that you ever wanted to live a high society life. But it was fun to pretend every now and again. You thought of the nights you’d spent before the mess in Blackwater, having a lovely dinner, debating life’s complexities, and then having Dutch pull the dress off you so he could make love to you. 

You quickly slipped out of your simple blouse and skirt. Using a damp rag, you quickly wiped off any dirt that may have been to your skin before pulling on the beautiful dress. You applied some lipstick, checking yourself in the small mirror. You pulled your hair into a half up, half down style, similar to Mary Beth. You packed your skirt and dress into your satchel. You got the feeling you wouldn’t be returning to camp this evening, and you may want a change of clothes.

As you stepped out of the tent Hosea gave you a thumbs up when he saw you and pointed to the lake. Dutch had moved slightly further down the beach but was still clearly lost in thought. You nodded a quick thank you to Hosea, then walked down to the beach, ignoring the stares you were getting from the others in camp.

You approached Dutch slowly, not wanting to disrupt his thoughts for fear of ruining the formulating of some grand plan, but wanting to ease him out of his trance. You gently linked your arm through his and leaned against him. You felt him lean into you slightly and you glanced up at him. He finished his cigar, and with it you could see him finish his current train of thought.

“Penny for your thoughts?” You asked softly. He let out a humorless chuckle as he crushed the remains of his cigar under his boot.

“Don’t waste your pennies on my thoughts, my darling. They don’t make sense even to me.” He sighed. He glanced over at you and did a double take, realizing what dress you were wearing. “My dear, what are you wearing?” You played innocent, looking down at your dress then back up at him.

“A dress.” You said simply. You didn’t miss the mischief that flashed across his eyes.

“I meant why that particular dress? It’s a bit fancy for our current location, don’t you think?” He said, gesturing around to the dusty camp and the mucky water. You sighed.

“I’m feeling bored. I thought I’d go for a ride, maybe go into Saint Denis and see a show, or go into Rhodes and…do whatever ladies of Rhodes do.” You said a little melodramatically. Dutch knew you were playing with him, and he was more than happy to play along. “I was hoping I could get some company.” You said, fiddling with Dutch’s vest as if you were straightening it. “Do you know if Bill is available?”

“Bill!” Dutch barked, caught off guard by your joke. He quickly composed himself and shook his head. “I’m afraid Bill is needed here at camp. Perhaps I could escort the lady out and about?” He asked. You pretended to ponder it for a moment.

“I suppose you’ll do.” You teased. He chuckled and kissed your cheek.

“Perfect. Meet me by The Count?” He asked. You nodded and watched him walk toward your shared tent, admiring the way his narrow hips swayed as he walked. You bit your lip and then turned and walked over to where The Count grazed.

You had your own horse, but when you and Dutch were going out like this, he preferred your ride with him. The Count would begrudgingly let you on his back, as long at Dutch was there. You pat The Count on the neck.

“Hey there handsome boy.” You cooed. His ears flicked back slightly, but he did allow you to pat him. You scratched his withers, right where you knew he liked it. His ears were still angled back, but you saw his back hoof flip up, showing he was relaxed. You hoped you could do the same for Dutch, help him relax despite his tendency to do otherwise.

“You ready to go?” Dutch startled you out of your thoughts. You nodded, and Dutch helped you sit side-saddle on the back of The Count before settling in the saddle in front of you. You wrapped your arms around him as he spurred The Count forward, riding out of camp.

“So, where to, my dear?“ He asked. You shrugged.

“Not sure. Just wanted to get away from camp.” You said. You could feel a chuckle rumble through Dutch.

“So you got all dressed up, put on that show to get me to come with you, and you had no idea where you wanted to go?”

“That about sums it up.” You laughed. “Just wanted to spend some time just you and me.” You felt him grab your hand from his waist and bring it up to his mouth, kissing your knuckles gently. You smiled and nuzzled against Dutch’s back.

“I think I know just the place. It’s a bit of a ride though. You okay with that?” Dutch asked.

“It ain’t Saint Denis, is it? I was only joking about wanting to go there.” You said.

“While you are certainly dressed for the big city, I think we both hate civilization enough to avoid them.” He chuckled. “No the place I’m thinking of is quite the opposite, away from people and civilization.”

“Sounds perfect then.” You said.

“Hang on tight.” Dutch warned you, and you wrapped your arms around him tighter. “Ready boy?” Dutch asked The Count, who snorted in response. Dutch spurred The Count into a gallop, taking off down the road.

You rode along the dusty path, heading west. You clung to Dutch, enjoying being close to him. He had a lot on his plate and you barely saw him some days. Between you working jobs with the others and him trying to look after everyone, it seemed neither of you had much time for each other. What time you did spend together was spent debating what could be done about the present situation. Dutch valued your input, your intelligence being one of the things he admired about you. But no time had been given to just enjoy each other’s company.

Once you came across some train tracks, Dutch rode along the tracks, which you both knew would save you time. You weren’t prepared, however for him to go across the long bridge over the canyon. You gasped and clung to Dutch tightly.

“We can’t go over this bridge,” You said. “If a train comes, we’re dead.”

“Where is your sense of adventure, my dear? Is this the same woman who is the first to volunteer to help with a robbery or other job?” He asked, slowing The Count to a stop at the edge of the canyon.

“When I’m robbing people, at worst I’m facing a gun, which may kill me, but is easy enough to avoid. If we meet a train across this bridge, our options are death by train, or 100 foot drop.”

“I think you’re exaggerating that drop a little, my dear.” Dutch huffed a laugh.

“Fine. 90 Feet. My point remains.” You said. Dutch looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting yours.

“Don’t you trust me?” He asked. You could see the slight hurt in his eye. You knew now more than ever, with everything going on, he needed you by his side. You sighed and nodded.

“Of course I trust you, Dutch.” You said, giving him a smile. He grinned back and turned back around.

“Alright boy. We need to move fast, especially if we want to make it to our destination in time.” Dutch patted The Count’s neck.

“In time for what?” You asked, but instead of answering, Dutch simply spurred The Count forward at a fast gallop across the bridge. You gripped Dutch tightly as you raced across the bridge. You heard the whistle of a train in the distance.

“Dutch…” You said hesitantly.

“We’ll make it.” He said, urging The Count faster. You were about half-way across the bridge now. You could see the other side, and you couldn’t see a train, but the tracks curved so the train could be just around the bend.

You clung tighter to Dutch, afraid of falling off The Count while riding side saddle at this speed, at this height. You heard the train whistle again and heard the tell-tale hiss of the engine starting.

“Dutch!”

“Come on, boy, come on.” Dutch growled to The Count. You were technically over the ravine now, but you were still twenty feet or more off the ground as the earth sloped upward. You could see the train now, picking up speed as it moved down the tracks, toward the bridge.

You clung to Dutch and squeezed your eyes shut, bracing yourself for impact. You felt your stomach lurch, telling you that you were falling, and your body jerked when you landed, but you didn’t feel any pain, at least not to the extent you would assume you’d feel when you died.

Slowly you peeled your eyes open. You were still on The Count’s back, clinging to Dutch for dear life. You glanced to your left and saw the train passing by on the tracks above. You put two and two together and realized that Dutch had gotten you off the bridge just in time, having The Count jump off the tracks and to the ground the moment it was a short enough fall to do so.

“You alright?’ You heard Dutch ask, and you turned to face him. He was looking over his shoulder at you, concerned. He gave you a silly grin, “Told you we’d make it.” You couldn’t help the laugh that came out, borderline hysterical.

“Jesus Christ, Dutch.” You laughed, pressing your face into his back. You laughed for a minute, unable to stop yourself. Once you finally calmed down, you took deep breaths. “Yes. I’m alright.” You said. Dutch nudge the Count into a leisurely canter, continuing along the tracks, though giving them a bit of distance.

“I’m starting to think maybe going on the road would have been the better idea.” Dutch said. It was as close as he would get to admitting that he was wrong and you were right. You felt one of his hands rest over yours, which was still wrapped around his waist. “I hope that didn’t ruin our day out?” He asked rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of your hand. You shook your head against his back. “Good.” He said, pushing The Count into a faster pace.

You weren’t riding for much longer before you were coming into a little town. It was then that you realized just how far you had gone. Dutch slowed The Count into a gentle trot as you entered the town.

“Wait, we’re all the way in Strawberry?!” You asked. Dutch nodded. “You weren’t joking about it being a long ride. Why are we all the way out here?”

“I want to show you something.” He said. “But first, we need some supplies.” He stopped The Count in front of the store in Strawberry and dismounted, hitching up before he helped you slide off the horse.

“I’m going to the butcher to pick up some meat to make dinner with.” Dutch said. “Pick out anything you think we’ll need. You may want a jacket or cloak. It may get a little chilly. Maybe some blankets as well. Oh and a new tent. I left mine back at camp.” He said. You nodded

“We should have figured out what we were doing before we left camp. Grabbed what we had there.” You laughed. Dutch chuckled. “Wait… we aren’t staying in Strawberry?” You asked, Dutch shook his head.

“Oh no. Strawberry is nice, sure. But not beautiful enough for tonight.” He chuckled.

“Then where are we going?” you asked.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see soon. Trust me it’ll be worth it.” He said, holding the door open for you to walk inside, before tipping his hat to you and walking down the road to where the butcher was located.

You browsed through the catalogue, finding a simple, warm jacket for you, a few blankets, a tent, some peaches, and a bottle of fresh cream from a local farmer. Dutch walked in just as you were finishing up your selection, a package of wrapped meat in his hand.

“Finished?” He asked. You nodded, as the clerk told you your total. Before you could grab your coin purse, Dutch placed down some cash on the counter. You opened your mouth to protest, but Dutch stopped you with a meaningful look. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my lady spend her own money. Especially on an outing such as this, with you in that beautiful dress?” He asked, planting a chaste kiss on your cheek, clearly showing off to the clerk. You smiled and relented, nodding to the clerk to take Dutch’s money. You grabbed the coat, and Dutch grabbed the other items.

You left the store, and Dutch loaded up the new supplies and grabbed his coat out of his saddle bag. You put on your new coat as Dutch mounted The Count, then allowed him to pull you up behind him. Once you’d settled on The Count’s back, Dutch spurred him forward heading North West out of town.

“So you planning on telling me where we’re going?” You asked. Dutch chuckled.

“You know, they say patience is a virtue.” He said.

“Too bad you didn’t find yourself a virtuous woman.” You huffed, pretending to be annoyed. He laughed that deep, booming laugh of his, and spurred The Count to move a little faster. To your left, you saw Lake Owanjila sparkling in the late afternoon light. Dutch turned onto a side road, and you were soon looking up a mountain.

“Riding side-saddle may not be a good idea.” Dutch cautioned, slowing. “It gets a little steep.” Taking his advice, you moved so that your legs were now on either side of the horse, despite how unladylike it was. You held onto Dutch tightly as he urged The Count forward, on a narrow trail up the mountain.

“Which Mountain is this?” You asked, trying to get your bearings. It had been quite a while since you’d been this way. Since before you’d joined the gang surely.

“Mount Shann.”

Snow covered the ground as you moved higher up the mountain. Dutch was following some small game trail you could hardly make out. You pulled your coat a little tighter around yourself as the cold mountain wind nipped at you. You were near the summit when the trail turned, leading you between two peaks.

“Nearly there.” Dutch said, slowing down to a walk. You looked around, trying to see what was so great that he’d ridden all the way out here to show you. Yes it was incredible being this high up but what…

“My god…” You gasped as you saw it, suddenly understanding why you were up here.

You were looking down over a valley filled with Lavender plants. A beautiful crystal clear river snaked through the plants, adding a beautiful blue to purple field. In the distance you could see a cluster of buildings that you recognized as Hanging Dog Ranch.

You hadn’t even realized Dutch had dismounted until his was reaching up and taking your hand, gently guiding you off The Count. You couldn’t take your eyes off the amazing view. To add to it, the setting sun bathed everything in a beautiful orange glow, making it all look ethereal and otherworldly.

“Oh Dutch,” You gasped, still unable to believe the view before you. Dutch wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you close as the two of you took in the view.

“Didn’t I tell you it would be worth it?” Dutch asked, pressing a kiss to the side of your head. You nodded.

“It’s just so…I can’t drag…” You couldn’t seem to get your words out.

“Come now, my darling. You’re more articulate than that.” Dutch said, unable to hide the laughter in his voice.

“It’s the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen.” You said, “I can’t look away.” You said. The wind picked up, and you tilted your head back, feeling the air wash over your body. You felt like you were flying. “Thank you, Dutch.” You said, turning your head to look at him. He was already looking at you, watching you tenderly. “This is absolutely incredible. I rode that trail down there who knows how many times before I found you, but I never knew such a view existed.”

“I knew you’d love it here.” Dutch said, nuzzling his face against yours, nearly knocking his hat off. “I found it by accident once. I’ve wanted to bring you here ever since I met you, but I’ve never had the time, or the excuse.”

“The sunset makes it even better,” you said, glancing over at the orange glow dipping behind the mountains. “It makes everything look… almost holy.” You said.

“Why do you think I was in such a hurry to get here. I wanted to make sure we were here in time.” Dutch pulled himself away from you for a moment to grab a blanket from his saddle bags, spreading it out on the gravel at your feet. He took your hand to steady you as you sat down on the blanket, before he sat next to you.

You pressed yourself against him, linking your arm through his. He turned to meet your gaze, and you pressed your lips to his. You kissed each other lazily, not seeking more, just wanting that simple, intimate contact. Eventually Dutch pulled away with a chuckle.

“I bring you all the way out here to see this view and you want to spend it with your eyes closed, doing something we could have done back at camp?” He asked. You giggled and leaned your head against his shoulder, staring out at the world below.

You could just make out a heard of pronghorn deer grazing in the lavender field and drinking from the stream. You could hear the rumble of a bear, but it was far enough away that you weren’t worried. There was no life this high up the mountain anyway, aside from you, Dutch, The Count, and any eagle flying so high.

You weren’t sure how long you and Dutch sat there, snuggled against each other, staring down at the valley below. But soon the golden glow was gone, and everything was covered in the pale light that came with nightfall. Dutch sighed next to you.

“Come on. We’d better get down from here before it gets too dark. We don’t want The Count tripping in the dark.” He said, standing and holding out his hands to you. You took his hands and he pulled you to your feet before grabbing the blanket and stuffing it back in his saddlebag.

Dutch helped you mount up before getting on in front of you and urging The Count into a careful walk, letting him take his time and pick his way down the gravelly mountain. You reached into Dutch’s saddlebag and pulled out a lantern.

“Do you have any matches?” You asked, reaching into the small pouch attached to his belt. He nodded, and you grabbed the matchbook, striking a match and lighting the lantern. You returned the matchbook, but kept your free hand resting on Dutch’s belt.

You couldn’t help yourself, and you began kissing Dutch’s neck, lightly at first, then more passionately. It was right there in front of you. Were you just supposed to ignore it? The thumb that rested on Dutch’s belt rubbed softly against his abs, and you felt his body flinch slightly as it tickled him.

“My dear,” He growled, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Whatever do you mean?” You asked, playing innocent, your lips brushing against the base of his neck, right at the edge of his clothing.

“It’s very dangerous to distract the person who is steering you know.” He said. His voice was low, at a pitch usually reserved for threats. But you knew that when he used it with you, it was arousal.

“Well don’t let me distract you.” You said, maintaining your innocence. Your thumb slid into his pants, resting under his belt.

“My dear,” He began, but was cut off by a chilling howl. You were far enough down the mountain that trees were growing again, and apparently wildlife was thriving. You lifted the lantern. It’s light caught the glow of three pairs of eyes.

Dutch reached for the gun at his right hip, while you reached for the one at his left, your guns having been left back at camp.

“Keep riding.” You said, cocking the gun and pointing it at the wolves. Dutch urged The Count to move faster, cocking the gun in his hand and flicking his gaze between the trail and the wolves.

As soon as The Count sped up, the wolves leapt into action, racing after you. You kept your gun trained on them, and fired, hitting one right between the eyes.

The Count spooked at the combination of wolves and guns, and pushed himself into a gallop. Unfortunately for you, between holding the lantern and the gun, you were no longer holding onto Dutch to keep your balance. When The Count jerked forward, you lost your balance and fell. The lantern shattered on impact, surrounding you both in darkness You crossed your arms over your chest just as you hit the ground, and you rolled with the impact.

You heard Dutch yell your name, and curse The Count. You rolled a couple times, before you were stopped by a large rock. You twisted, placing your back against the rock, and cocked the gun once more. You could just make out the wolves running toward you, moonlight reflecting on their fur. They were both running straight for you.

You fired the gun again as one wolf leapt at you, another clean hit between the eyes. Its running momentum sent it rolling toward you, landing against the rock you were leaning against. Your eyes followed it, in case the wolf wasn’t really dead and would spring back up.

You whipped your head around at the bang of another gunshot. The third wolf lay dead on the ground about a foot away from you. One step more and it would have had you. Dutch called your name again, dismounting from The Count and racing over. It was his shot that had saved you. You began to push yourself to your feet, but Dutch stopped you.

“No no. Wait a moment.” He said, unable to hide the panic edging into his voice. “You could hurt yourself further if you move.” His hands ran up and down your body carefully, checking for any breaks. He wasn’t knowledgeable in medicine, but he knew how to check for serious injuries at least.

“I’m fine.” You assured him, though you stayed still and let him check you over, knowing he’d keep fussing until you did.

“Does anything hurt?” He asked, looking into your eyes. You shook your head.

“Not really. I’m sore all over but nothing serious.” You said. Satisfied, he helped you up carefully. It was true everything was sore, but nothing hurt more than cuts or bruises. You dusted yourself off, as if it would help. You were afraid to see the state of your dress, your one good dress. But you were alive and that’s what mattered. Dutch pulled you tightly against him, and you refrained from wincing as he did.

“Thank God,” Dutch sighed. “My darling, when you fell, and I saw those mangy beasts running toward you…” He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

“I’m alright.” You assured. “A little bruised, but no worse for the wear.” He kissed your forehead, your nose, your cheek. You had forgotten how affectionate Dutch could be sometimes, when no one else was watching and he didn’t have to keep up his appearance. He held you close for a moment before he finally let you go.

“Come on. Let’s get going.” He said. You slipped his gun back in its holster and let him lead you back to The Count, who was standing there grazing like nothing had happened. “We should go back to Strawberry.” Dutch said, almost reluctantly. He took your hand and pulled you closer before lifting you up onto The Count. This time he put you in the saddle.

“Dutch, I’m fine I promise.” You said, looking down at Dutch who had yet to climb up behind you. “We came all the way out here to spend time just you and me. I don’t want to be in a hotel in Strawberry trying to stay quiet.” You said. Dutch couldn’t help but chuckle at your bluntness. His eyes studied yours for a moment, then he nodded.

“Alright, darling.” He said, pulling himself up onto The Count behind you. The Count huffed and stomped irritated. He knew it wasn’t Dutch in the saddle. For a moment you were afraid he’d throw you, but a firm word from Dutch and he settled down. He took the reins in his left hand, and his right hand wrapped around you, resting on your abdomen.

Dutch followed the trail north, towards the lavender fields. Even in the dark, with the purple color muted, it was a beautiful sight. The smell was heavenly. Dutch pulled off the path so you walked through the fields, kicking up the smell even more. You sighed and leaned back against him slightly. He kissed the side of your head. He stopped when you entered a grove of trees near the river and dismounted before helping you off.

“I’ll set up the tent if you’ll gather the firewood.” You suggested. Dutch nodded and you two got to work.

Soon enough you had a nice little camp set up. A nice fire in the middle of the clearing, with the tent set up off to the side. The opening of the tent was facing the thickest patch of trees, offering some privacy. You unsaddled The Count and brushed his beautiful white coat while Dutch stoked the fire.

Once you were satisfied that The Count was comfortable, and had given him an apple, you went over to the fire. You were shocked when you realized that Dutch wasn’t tending the fire, but was cooking over it. You’d never known him to cook. You didn’t even think he knew how. He glanced up at you and tilted his head in question when he saw your shocked expression

“You can cook?” You asked. He smirked.

“You hurt me, my darling.” He said. “You forget that for many years it was just Hosea, Arthur and I. We all know how to cook. We let Mr. Pearson do it so that we don’t have to.” He said chuckling. You laughed and spread out a blanket on the ground near the fire, sitting down on it.

“Anything I can do to help?” You asked. Dutch began to shake his head, then thought better of it.

“Take your dress off.” He said.

“At least let me eat first!” you laughed. He shook his head.

“No not that. Not yet anyway.” He gave you a mischievous smile. “No I want to make sure you’re okay, clean you up.” He said. You glanced down at your dress. In the camplight you could see that it wasn’t nearly as damaged as you feared it would be. With a wash and a few stitches, it would be salvageable. Dutch grabbed his percolator and stood. “Take it off while I go get some water.” He said, giving you a look that said this wasn’t up for debate. You nodded and stood as he turned to leave.

You glanced around, assuring yourself that there was no one nearby to see, then began working the buttons of your dress, pulling it off. You tried working your corset off as well, but of course the knot got stuck.

“God damnit.” You muttered as you began trying to undo the knot, the task made more difficult by the fact that you couldn’t see the knot behind you.

“Everything alright, darling?” Dutch asked as he walked back into your camp.

“Damn knot is stuck.” You grumbled. You peered over at him, giving him puppy dog eyes. “Help?” you whimpered. He chuckled and walked up behind you. You turned back around as his hands brushed down your bare arms. His warm hands on your skin made you aware of just how chilly the evening was.

You couldn’t suppress the shiver that rolled across your body, both from the cold, and the feeling of his calloused hands against your skin. You leaned back against Dutch and he held your for a minute, the two of you enjoying the quiet moment. Eventually he pulled away and his hands moved to your laces.

He struggled with the knot for a few minutes. He started muttering under his breath as he fought to untie it. You had to suppress a giggle. But finally he managed to loosen the knot and you sighed in relief as you felt the laces spread. You unhooked the corset in the front and wiggled out of it. You didn’t mind wearing a corset, but it was always nice to take off at the end of the day.

“This too.” Dutch said, tugging at your chemise lightly. You pulled off your chemise and bloomers, now naked except for your boots.

“I feel like you have me at a slight disadvantage.” You said, looking Dutch’s clothed form up and down. You shivered once more as a cool mountain breeze hit your skin. Dutch took your hand and led you closer to the fire, guiding you to sit back down on the blanket. “Fair’s fair, you should take off your clothes too.” You teased. Dutch chuckled and knelt next to you. You weren’t concerned with being naked. Dutch had seen you countless times. And you were hidden enough in the woods that any late-night travelers shouldn’t be able to see you.

“I’m not the one who fell off a horse and rolled a few feet down a mountain.” He said, his voice leaving no room for argument. He reached over and grabbed his percolator from the fire, where the water had been warming up. Dutch pulled out his handkerchief and poured some of the water onto it. The water was steaming, but not anywhere near boiling. Just enough to be nice against your skin. 

Dutch started with your face, gently wiping off any dirt he found. It stung a little, and you realized you probably looked a mess. You could see the dirt and blood staining his muslin handkerchief. Not enough blood to be scary, but enough to know you had a few cuts on your face. Dutch then moved down your neck, to your chest. You winced as he moved over a particularly sore spot on your shoulder. That would be a big bruise in the morning.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dutch whispered, looking you up and down. You couldn’t help the slight flush that went to your cheeks.

“Oh yes. I’m sure I make quite the striking figure, covered in dirt and cuts, bruises forming.” You smirked. Your arms unconsciously moved to cover your chest. Dutch rested his hand over your wrists, pushing your arms back down to your side.

“If I’d just wanted a pretty face by my side, I’d have found me another Molly. But you are so much more.” His voice cracked a bit at the end like it did when Dutch was passionate about something. “You are incredibly beautiful. But you are also intelligent and witty.” He took your arm in his hand and began wiping it down with the handkerchief as he continued. “You’re also tough as nails, not afraid to work and to get down and dirty.” He emphasized this by squeezing the dirty water out of the rag, before dipping it back in the pot and returning to cleaning you.

“You could have just held on tight and let me do the shooting, let me take care of it. But instead you grabbed a gun, ready to protect us both, without even hesitating. That’s not a trait you find in the average woman.” Dutch let go of your arm and reached for your other one, giving it the same treatment. “You want to look after me as much as I want to look after you. I’m guessing that’s why you did so much to get me out of camp.” You nodded. He knew you too well.

“Well I just…you should know I appreciate it.” Dutch said, stumbling over his words just a bit. He kissed the back of your hand before letting it go and continuing to clean you up, moving down to your abdomen.

“You do so much for everyone, Dutch. I know you’re carrying the weight of twenty people on your shoulders. I want to help ease some of your burden, if I can.” You said gently, resting your hand on his cheek. “I’m not doing a very good job of it, it seems, seeing as you’re now cleaning me up.” You chuckled. He smiled and set down his handkerchief.

“Tending to the woman I love, that’s no burden.” He said. He leaned forward and kissed you for a moment before he pulled away. “Now come on, legs out so I can see them.” He said, slapping your thigh lightly. You chuckled and did as he said, spreading your legs out in front of you. He continued cleaning you up in silence. The warm water was cooling on your skin, leaving you shivering slightly. You grabbed your coat and draped it over your shoulders.

“Nearly done, Darling.” Dutch assured you. “Just need to see your back.” You nodded and turned around on the blanket, letting your jacket drape over your front while Dutch began cleaning up your back. You winced as Dutch plucked a piece of gravel from where it had dug into your shoulder. “Oh my darling.” He lamented, leaning forward and planting kisses around the wound.

“I’m alright.” You assured, knowing he wasn’t really asking. You were obviously fine. He was just being tender for the sake of being tender. He continued to kiss your shoulder and neck as he washed the rest of you. Finally he set down the handkerchief. His hands rubbed up and down your sides, warming you gently. You felt his lips meet your shoulder once more, and he began kissing and sucking at your skin. You tilted your head to give him better access, and he brushed our hair aside. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against him, enveloping you in his warmth. You closed your eyes, focusing on the feeling of his lips on your skin and he way his mustache tickles you in a wonderfully erotic way. You could feel him hardening against you.

“Dinner!” Dutch exclaimed, pulling away. “Dinner first. You must be starving after that long ride. I know I am.” You had to repress a sigh, disappointed that he had stopped. But you pulled your jacket on and buttoned it up, covering yourself and protecting you from the chill. Dutch checked the venison steaks he had roasting over the fire. “Perfect.” He pulled out two tin plates and handed you a steak before taking his own. You grabbed your travel fork and knife from your satchel and took a bite.

“Oh my god.” You said as your mouth exploded with flavors, more than just salt on the meat, like Pearson would have done. “Why the hell have I never tried your cooking before? Why are we still eating Pearson’s bland stew night after night?” You exclaimed, taking another bite. Dutch chuckled.

“It would break Pearson’s heart.” Dutch said dramatically, taking a bite of his own food.

The two of you ate in companionable silence. When you were done with your steak, you grabbed the peaches you’d bought and began cutting them up, putting them in a small tin bowl. You then poured the cream over them. The two of you dug in to your simple dessert, enjoying it. Your bare leg brushed the fabric of his pants and that’s when you realized that underneath your coat, you were still naked, and he was fully clothed. You couldn’t help but notice the tent in his pants, which hadn’t gone away the entire time you were eating. Enough was enough.

You set the bowl of peaches and cream aside, out of Dutch’s reach, and pushed him backwards on the blanket, straddling his hips. You pushed his hat away and ran your fingers through his hair. Your back was arched like a cat stretching.

“So eager.” Dutch chuckled, and you shushed him.

“You hush up now.” You gently scolded. “It’s my turn to take care of you, Big Daddy Dutch.” You purred. Dutch groaned underneath you. You could see him struggling internally for a minute. Dutch wasn’t the kind of man to relinquish control easily, to anyone. For obvious reasons, he had some trust issues, and handing the reins over to someone else just wasn’t something he did. Except with you on occasion. But it was always a struggle for him, a conscious decision he had to make, a switch he had to flip.

“I’ve got you.” You murmured, planting kisses on his cheek and neck. “Just me and you.” Your fingers trailed down to his vest, and you unbuttoned it slowly, pulling it apart. Your fingers then moved to his shirt to unbutton it, but you stopped, waiting to make sure that he was prepared to hand over control to you.

He looked up at you and nodded slightly. You could feel he’d relaxed underneath you, and he was going to let you take control. You leaned down and kissed him tenderly, a silent thank you, and you began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest to you. You purred and buried your fingers in his chest hair, enjoying the soft feel of the coarse hairs. You scratched his chest lightly with your fingernails, and he groaned. His hands moved up to your hips, reaching for your ass, and you reached back and slapped him away lightly.

“Now now, all in good time.” You cooed. “Tonight is all about you.” You said, stretching against him, hips subtly rubbing against his growing erection.

“If it’s about me, you should let me touch you.” He grumbled, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

“Soon enough.” You assured him. You sat up on his lap and pulled him up by his coat. Your lips found his and you kissed him fiercely, tongue tangling with his. You pushed his shirt, vest, and coat off his broad shoulders and tossed them aside. You put your hands on Dutch’s shoulder and pushed him back down on the blanket once more, never breaking the kiss. Your fingers traced his ribcage. You could feel his muscles twitching underneath you.

It was only when a loud slap echoed through the trees, and you felt a sharp pain on your asscheek, that you realized his hands had crept back up to your ass and that he was kneading it and slapping it. You broke the kiss and sat up, glaring down at him. He looked up at you sheepishly.

“I couldn’t help myself. You know how I love your beautiful, round buttocks.” He said. You shook your head and reached up, pulling out the hair ribbon that held your hair in place. You shook your head, letting your hair fall loose. Dutch’s hands reached up and pushed off your coat before cupping your breasts. Once you had them side by side, you quickly wrapped Dutch’s wrists with your hair ribbon, pulling them together.

Dutch’s hands jerked away, the ribbon tightening around them. He looked up at you, wide-eyed. You could see a slight panic in his eyes, and you stopped what you were doing, holding his gaze. He seemed to relax a little, knowing it was you. You leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

“Do you trust me, Dutch?” You whispered, still holding his gaze. He stared at you for a moment, then nodded. You took his hands once more and finished tying them up. “If it gets too much, tell me. I’ll stop.” You said, using the same words he’d say to you when you tried more adventurous things with him. When you were under his control, well there wasn’t much you hadn’t tried. But Dutch had struggled to do more than just hold still and let you ride him. This was a big step for him. You kissed his bound hands gently, lavishing them with affection.

“Trust me, Big Daddy. You’re going to enjoy this.” You said, winking at him and sitting back up. He nodded.

“I trust you.” He murmured. The words alone could have made you weep. Knowing you had his trust, that he would let you have him so vulnerable like this, it was the best feeling in the world. You leaned back down and trailed kisses across his chest. His bound hands stroked your hair softly as you did. You trailed your kisses down his chest, stomach, and to his hips.

Your hands made quick work of the buckles of his belts, and the buttons of his pants. You pushed his pants off him and he kicked off his boots as he wiggled out of them. You kicked off your own boots, leaving them next to his.

You lay back down on him, letting him drape his arms over your shoulders. You kissed his neck, and Dutch matched your attentions. You ground your bare hips against his. You could feel his erection hard against your stomach and you moaned against his skin, already anticipating the perfect feeling of him filling you up. But not yet.

You could feel your slick coating his cock from where you were rubbing against him. With one last kiss, you pulled away, moving down his body, enjoying the way he squirmed.

“Shhh.” You soothed. You looked down at his dick, red and dripping. “That looks painful.” You said sympathetically. You hovered your mouth over him, letting your breath tease him. You flicked your tongue out, giving him a quick lick. He gasped and thrust his hips up. You held them down easily.

“Please.” He gasped.

“Please what?” You asked. “What can I do to show my Big Daddy Dutch how much I love and appreciate him?” You asked innocently, sitting back on your knees between his legs. Your fingers traced spirals in the dark curls between his hips.

“Please, my Queen,” He begged. “Suck my cock! Give me relief.” He gasped again as your tongue flicked against him once more.

“Now how could I say no to such manners.” You cooed. You moved down so that you were laying between his legs, and took him into your mouth. He let out a shuddering breath as you closed around him. You worked slowly, taking him in inch by inch, taking your time. The chorus of moans and grunts from him let you know he was enjoying it. You felt his bound hands come to the top of your head and his fingers tangled in your hair.

You took him in as far as you could, letting your hand take the rest of him. You bobbed your head, hollowing your cheeks. He was murmuring your name like a prayer. You slowed down and took less and less of him before you let go, easing off of him. He lifted his head and looked at you as you crawled back up to him, kissing his lips. Your fingers scratched at his chest gently.

“Please, My Queen,” He murmured. You could get used to that pet name. “May I taste you?” He asked, his voice hoarse and cracking. You raised and eyebrow and paused, seeming to consider it.

“Well, you’ve been so good. I suppose you may.” You said. He pushed himself up, meaning to get up, but you shook your head and pushed him back down. You carefully made your way up so you were hovering over his face. You glanced down at him. He was eyeing you hungrily. You lowered yourself the rest of the way on top of him and his tongue immediately went to work, licking and sucking you deliciously.

You tilted your head back and moaned lowly. You felt his bound hands come up to your hips, then pull away, remembering what you’d said. You smiled and reached behind you, untying the knot on the ribbon.

“So good.” You murmured, tossing the ribbon aside. His hands eagerly gripped your hips and held you tight against his mouth as he continued his work. You felt his hands kneading your ass, and you couldn’t hold back the loud moan. He knew you so well, knew just how to get you worked up. The hairs of his mustache tickled your sensitive skin so perfectly.

“Dutch,” you moaned his name breathily. “That’s it, my love. I’m so close. I’m gonna…” You sucked in a sharp breath as you came, hard. Dutch’s hands firmly gripping your ass was the only thing stopping you from collapsing as you came. Dutch’s tongue brushed gently against you, soothing you down from your orgasm.

You moved off of Dutch’s face carefully, sliding back down his torso so your hips were over his. He sat up and wrapped his arms around you, smashing his lips against yours. You could taste yourself on his lips, feel how wet his mustache was with your slick. His mouth moved down your neck to your chest, kissing and nipping your skin. You tilted your head back and closed your eyes. One hand traced up and down his back. The other went to his head, tangling your fingers in his hair and holding his face to you. His breath was hot against your skin.

His hands moved behind him and you could feel himself lifting himself up, ready to flip you over. You tugged his hair, pulling his face back from your skin to look up at you

“Ah ah,” you tutted shaking your head. “I never said you were in charge again.” You said, giving his hair another tug.

“Please,” he begged. “I need you. I need to be inside you.” He said, giving you a pair of puppy dog eyes you did not know Dutch van der Linde possessed. You moved your hands to his shoulders and carefully pushed yourself up. You nodded and Dutch reached down and grabbed himself, holding his cock steady as you lowered yourself down on him.

You took him all the way to the hilt in one thrust. He was long, and a little thicker than average, and normally you’d work your way up to taking him all, but not today. It hurt a little, but it was a pleasure pain that had you letting out a high-pitched gasp, and a small squeak before burying your face in Dutch’s shoulder. Your toes curled, and you wrapped your legs around Dutch’s waist. Dutch lifted his knees slightly to give himself more leverage. He thrust his hips against you, drawing another gasp as he stretched you. You let out a shuddering moan.

You began grinding against him, loving the way he moved inside of you. Dutch moved his hands to your waist and helped you move against him, holding you down for a moment when he was sheathed all the way inside you to grind your clit against his pelvis.

“May I?” He asked, thrusting his hips lightly against you. You nodded and wrapped your arms around him, kissing him as he moved up into you, bouncing you up with every thrust. You threw your head back and moaned loudly. You could hear it echo faintly around. Anyone nearby would know what was going on. 

You put your hands on Dutch’s shoulders, pushing him back down on the blanket as he continued to thrust up into you. You grabbed his hands and held them tightly in your one hand, lifting them above his head. You rested some of your weight on his hands, keeping them pinned to the dirt. Your other hand moved to cup Dutch’s face. He murmured your name, and you kissed him passionately. 

You pressed your hips against his, holding him down. Once he stopped struggling, you began bouncing your hips up and down against him, moving up his shaft until he was just barely inside you, then moving all the way down to take him in completely. Your combined moans echoed around you, and you leaned down to nip Dutch’s neck. You could feel his hands struggling against yours and you broke the kiss.

“Hey now,” You warned, eyeing him. He squirmed underneath you, looking so unlike himself. All his walls were down, and he was completely at your mercy. You loved seeing him like this, especially knowing it was for your eyes only. 

“I need to touch you.” Dutch moaned. His voice was rough and scratchy. You continued to move your hips against his, eliciting another groan. 

“Gotta make me come again first.” You challenged. You saw the determination in his eyes, and he met your thrusts, pounding into you. You threw your head back, riding him hard, chasing down another orgasm. 

“If only you had my view.” Dutch whispered with a husky voice. “The way your breasts are moving, the way your ass comes in and out of view.” You groaned at his words and moved your face down to his neck. The two of you began kissing and biting and sucking each others skin, marking each other. You felt your orgasm approaching and moaned, keeping your face buried in Dutch’s neck. “Come for me, My Queen.” He murmured into your ear, and you came again, just as hard. Dutch whispered sweet nothings in your ear as you came down from your high. 

“May I?” He asked, his hands wiggling from where they were held in yours. You nodded, releasing his hands, and with it, control. Dutch switched back to his normal, dominant self in an instant, and you were on your back before you knew what happened, the air leaving your lungs in a woosh. 

Dutch pinned your hands to either side of your head, locking your fingers together. He thrust into you hard, chasing his orgasm. His moans turned to growls as he grew closer and closer. Seeing him unable to keep his composure, knowing you’d caused the release, had you feeling your orgasm creeping up on you again. You squirmed under Dutch’s grip, whimpering. 

“Dutch,” You gasped, “Hold me, please.” you begged. His arms released yours and wrapped around you, holding your body against his as he thrust into you fiercely. He was saying your name over and over, like a chant or a prayer. You realized you were saying his the exact same way.

“You gonna come with me?” He grunted, moving his head back to meet your eyes. You nodded. You could feel tears of pleasure dripping from your eyes and you gasped as you felt your orgams hit you. As your walls clenched around Dutch, you heard him grit his teeth and grunt as his own orgasm followed. As the waves of pleasure swept over you, you blacked out for a minute. 

When you came back to the land of the living, Dutch was on top of you, supporting himself on his elbows but letting his body press against yours, trapping you against him in a wonderfully protective and intimate way. You were both breathing heavily, and it took you a moment to realize Dutch was saying your name. You blinked, focusing on him, and he smiled. 

“There she is,” He chuckled hoarsely. “You alright, my darling girl?” he asked. You nodded, unable to speak. He smiled and covered your face in tender kisses. You shivered as cold wind swept over you. “Come on. Lets get inside the tent.” Dutch said, lifting himself off of you. You mewled as his softening cock pulled out of you, and you stretched and looked over at the tent. It was so far away. Maybe you’d just sleep out in the cold. 

Dutch chuckled, seeing your unwillingness and inability to move, and slipped his arms under you. He picked you up and carried you into the tent. He lay you down on the soft blanket and pulled another blanket over you both. You snuggled into him, breathing in his scent. 

“Thank you,” Dutch murmered after a moment. You looked up at him questioningly. “For this. Getting me away from camp. Helping me let go of my stress.” You nuzzled closer, as if you weren’t already as close to him as you could manage.

“Any time.” You said simply. Dutch smiled and lifted you so you were laying on top of him. You smiled down at him and ran your fingers through his hair. “I know you’ve got a lot of weight on your shoulders, and a lot of people telling you what they think you should do.” You said “If I managed to lift that, at least for a moment, then I feel like I helped, though i wish there was more that I could do.” You said, kissing his chest softly. 

“You do so much for me.” He said. “Not just this, but you’re someone to talk things out with, someone to help me arrange my thoughts when they become too messy.” He sighed. 

“I meant it when I said I trust you, Dutch. I trust you to make the right decision. Not Hosea, not Arthur, not Micah. You. Don’t let any of them change who you are. You’ve kept this gang safe for more than twenty years with that brilliant mind of yours.” You tucked some hair out of his face. “Don’t let people sway you away from what you know is best.”

“Sometimes I wonder who is the smartest between us two.” Dutch chuckled. You pretended to think for a minute.

“I’m willing to call it a tie.” You said, earning a loud chuckle from Dutch. You nuzzled your face into his chest, and he stroked your hair. You could hear his breathing slowing as he drifted off to sleep. You looked up at your man, looking so peaceful as he fell asleep. 

“I love you, Dutch van der Linde.” You murmured, so as not to wake him. “I know you’ll make the right calls.” Then you snuggled in closer and fell asleep on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I have always felt like Dutch would submit to someone if he really trusted them, so I was kind of sad when I didn't see any fics with Dutch as a sub. 
> 
> Next fic will also be Dutch and Reader (if all goes according to plan) but with a little something more. ;)


	6. Between Them (Dutch/Hosea/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch wants to be with both of his lovers at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Y'all. I was not prepared to love this fic as much as I do. I also was not prepared to write 11,500 words in less than 24 hrs. I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“What in God’s name happened to you?” Dutch asked as you approached your shared tent. Dutch set down his book and studied you wide eyed. “I thought you were just acting as bait!” You dropped a large satchel on his lap, full of cash and valuables.

You were covered in mud and swamp water. Tiny swamp plants littered your hair. You were trying your best to ignore the crawling sensation you felt on your scalp, hoping it was just your imagination and not something trying to make a home. You knew you stank of swamp water and all the lovely scents that came with the muck at the bottom.

“Things didn’t go according to plan.” You said, moving around to the donation box and plopping in a donation before writing it in the ledger. Dutch’s head swiveled and he glared at Javier, who had come up with the job and recruited you in the first place. Javier had been keeping a safe distance, looking more than a little scared.

“N…Not like that!” He protested “No one got hurt. Look, not a scratch on her.” Javier gestured to you nervously.

“I’m fine, Dutch. Just dirty.” You said.

“It was all going fine, according to plan,” Javier said quickly “she was the perfect bait, a regular damsel in distress. But when they saw me, they tried to take her hostage.” Javier laughed as if this was funny. Dutch didn’t look amused. You came up and stood beside him, resting a hand on your love’s shoulder despite the dirt you’d no doubt leave on his jacket. “B…but…but they didn’t get far with her as a hostage.” He assured. Dutch looked up at you, his face unreadable.

“They didn’t know who they were dealing with.” You said with a smile.

“She knocked the one who had her out cold. Broke his nose I think too.” Javier said quickly.

“And how did all this result in her looking like something you pulled from the swamp?” Dutch asked, eyeing the two of you. “No offense, my darling, but you’ve looked better.” He said, looking up at you. You just smiled down at him.

“Well, even unconscious the bastard had a good grip.” You admitted.

“As he fell, he took her with him. They both ended up in the swamp.” You’d never seen Javier look so nervous. Suddenly you understood why none of the men aside from Arthur would take you out on jobs willingly. They were scared shitless of what your lover would do if you got hurt.

“I broke free and we robbed him and his friend blind.” You said, gesturing to the satchel on Dutch’s lap.

“See Dutch. No harm done.” Javier chuckled nervously. “You should have seen her. She’d elbowed the bastard in the nose before I could even register that she’d been grabbed… not that I wasn’t about to draw my pistol and help…” Javier was losing it. You shooed him behind Dutch’s back. “Erm…Anyway. I’ll ride with you any time, _Señorita_.” He said, tipping his hat to you before scurrying off. Dutch watched him as he walked away.

“What’s got him so worked up?” He asked, looking up at you. You moved to stand between Dutch’s legs, your fingers gently carding through his hair. Dutch looked up at you adoringly.

“You must be joking,” you scoffed. Dutch raised an eyebrow at you, showing he wasn’t. “Dutch he’s terrified of you. Or rather of what you’d do to him if I came back from a job with him with so much as a scratch. He spent the entire ride back fretting, begging me to use my ‘womanly charms’ to keep you from murdering him.” You chuckled. “Until now, Arthur’s been the only one brave enough to take me on a job without you telling them to.” Dutch couldn’t hide the satisfied smile that came from knowing how they all felt.

“I can’t deny it’s good to know they’ll all take care of you out on jobs, if only for fear of my wrath.” You both chuckled. He opened the satchel in his lap. “This is quite a take. You both did well.” He mused, pawing through the bag.

“And that’s just the camp’s share.” You said. You put an arm over Dutch’s shoulder and moved to sit on his lap, then remember your mucky state. “hmmm. I’d better wash up.” You sighed, pulling away and moving to your chest of clothes. You wrapped your change of clothes in a blanket so you wouldn’t get them dirty carrying them. You grabbed a bar of soap as well.

“I’ll go with you.” Dutch said, setting the satchel aside and standing. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why Mr. Van der Linde, if you wanted to see me naked you only had to say.” You teased, winking at him. He chuckled.

“While that’s always a pleasure, there is actually a rather delicate matter I need to discuss with you. I’d rather do it away from prying ears.” He said, looking around camp. “Plus, I’d rather be there in case someone decides to come peeping.”

“I think the men in camp are smarter than to try to peep at me.” You said, gathering your things together and exiting the tent. Dutch followed.

“There are more men around than just us, my darling.” He chuckled, and you nodded. The two of you walked along the beach until you were far enough away from camp that no one there would see. Dutch scanned the treeline for a moment before nodding to you.

You began peeling off your soggy clothes. Your favorite skirt, which would now have to be washed multiple times before it would smell alright. You weren’t sure the white blouse would ever return to white. It may be a work shirt now. Dutch unlaced your corset without you even having to ask. Once you’d slipped out of everything, you waded out into the water.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” You asked as you began scrubbing your hair. You jumped with a start when you felt hands on you. Dutch had shed his clothes and followed you out. You smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. He gently turned you around and assisted in scrubbing you up. You closed your eyes as he began working soap gently into your hair. Dutch coughed awkwardly.

“You of course know that Hosea is more than just a friend to me.” He began, broaching the subject carefully.

“We’ve been over this before, Dutch.” You said, “It doesn’t bother me that you and Hosea are lovers as well.” You said simply.

“No I know that.” Dutch said. He paused, trying to think of the right words. You waited for him to gather himself. “I was wondering…how would you feel about Hosea joining us one evening?” He asked, choosing every word carefully.

“Joining us intimately?” You asked, unable to hide the surprise at his question. You’d never really considered the idea of Hosea joining you and Dutch. Dutch had always kept his time with each of you separate, and you and Hosea had become close friends, but you’d never thought of him beyond that.

“Yes.” Dutch said, coughing a little. Was that embarrassment? “I just thought…Hosea’s been lonely since losing Bessie. And, like me, he does like both men and women. It’s been so long since he’s been with a woman. And I… I love you both so much. I thought maybe all of us together…” Dutch was stuttering uncharacteristically. You couldn’t help giggle at him.

“If it’s a bad idea then never mind.” He huffed, mistaking your giggles. You turned and looked at him, cupping his cheeks in your hands.

“No. It’s not. I’d love if Hosea joined us.” You said, giving Dutch a kiss.

“Really?” Dutch seemed genuinely shocked, as if he’d been preparing himself for a firm no.

“Really.” You assured him, “you know I like Hosea. I’d never really even thought about him like that but…” you sucked in a breath. “There’s something thrilling about the idea of being with both of you.” You said, smiling. Dutch grinned down at you and kissed you.

“Hosea’ll be so excited.” Dutch chuckled. “He was so sure you’d say no, he told me not to even bring it up.”

“Why’d he think that?”

“Well to be fair, my darling, there is quite an age gap. He’s nearly old enough to be your grandfather.”

“He’s not quite that old,” you laughed. “And besides you aren’t exactly my age either.” Dutch pretended to be offended. You grabbed his face and dragged him down into another kiss. “I’m honored that you’d want me to join you two. You have such a profound bond.” You murmured. Dutch wrapped you in a tight hug.

“No offense my darling but you still smell like you crawled out of a bog.” He murmured against your skin and you chuckled as he handed you the bar of soap to lather up with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Despite your original eagerness, you couldn’t help but feel nervous when the night you had all decided on finally came. What if you didn’t please them both? What if someone ended up feeling left out? What if it was too much and you had to stop them.

Your fingers shook slightly as you brushed your hair. Dutch and Hosea had left a few hours ago, telling you they were running some errands and would be back before sunset to pick you up. There was a box sitting on your bed with a note that said it was from Dutch and Hosea.

When you finally opened the box, you couldn’t suppress the gasp that left your mouth. Inside was a beautiful dark silver dress. You worried for a moment that the men had spent far too much on you. Then you remembered that between the two of them, they could talk a rabbit into gladly giving them it’s lucky foot. They may not have spent a dime.

Karen helped lace up your corset and Mary Beth did your hair. They were incessantly prodding, asking what the occasion was, where you were going, etc. You, Dutch, and Hosea had all determined that your cover story would be that you were going into Saint Denis looking for leads. You didn’t need everyone in camp knowing about your evening. But that didn’t seem to satisfy Karen and Mary Beth.

Mary Beth insisted you use some of her lipstick, a much bolder color than you normally would have gone with, and the girls helped you into the beautiful new dress before leaving you alone. It was more modern and high fashion than most dresses you had. It had a tight bodice, but the skirt was looser and flowed naturally with a slight train behind it. The neckline was a sweetheart style and was held up by straps over your shoulder with lace ribbon off-the-shoulder straps. The dress had a beaded pattern across it.

In the box was also a matching necklace and pair of earrings, as well as a hat. You were sitting in front of a mirror, putting the jewelry on, when you heard someone clear their throat outside your tent and an awkward shuffling.

“Are you ready, my darling?” Dutch’s voice called. You quickly slipped on your shoes and settled the hat on your head before you moved to the front of the tent, parting the flap.

Dutch and Hosea stood before you, both dressed to the nines in the best suits they could find. They’d both trimmed their hair and washed up. You felt the butterflies return to your stomach at the sight of the two handsome gentlemen standing before you.

To your credit, they both look just as stunned when they saw you, and Hosea seemed to be shaking ever so slightly.

“Good evening, sirs.” You said with your best manners. It was all you could think to say.

“Good evening, darling.” Dutch said, leaning forward and kissing your cheek.

“You look stunning, my dear.” Hosea said, taking your hand and kissing the back of it. “Are we ready to go?” He asked. You nodded, grabbing your small beaded bag. Dutch held his arm out and you took it, holding your skirt up so it wouldn’t drag through the dirt of camp.

Hosea seemed to hesitate, so you linked your arm through his as well. He gave you a big, bashful smile and the two men walked with you toward your horses. The others in camp whooped and teased as you passed, but you all took it in stride. If they only knew your true plans for the evening, the teasing would be so much more. Dutch and Hosea walked you over to the horses, which Kieran had obviously spent all day grooming. There wasn’t a trace of dirt on them or their tack.

Hosea held your large black Shire still while Dutch helped you mount up sidesaddle, only letting you go once he was sure you were settled. He fiddled with your dress for a moment, ensuring it was draped modestly over you, and spread elegantly over your horse’s rear. Hosea handed you your reins before mounting Silver Dollar, while Dutch mounted The Count.

“Are we ready?” Dutch asked. You and Hosea nodded. Dutch lead the way out of camp, you following, and Hosea bringing up the rear.

“Don’t let them destroy camp while we’re gone.” Dutch called to Arthur as you passed. He nodded.

Once you reached the main road, the three of you rode side by side, moving at a brisk walk.

“So where are we headed tonight?” you asked, still fighting your nerves but enjoying how elegant you felt in your dress, towering over the two men on your giant horse.

“First, to Saint Denis for some dinner.” Dutch said. You couldn’t help but feel surprised. You’d kind of assumed you’d be headed straight for a hotel and getting right into it. You didn’t expect a full date.

“After that, I’ve arranged a cabin just north of Bluewater Marsh where we can spend the night.” Hosea said.

“Unless you have somewhere you’d like to go first?” Dutch asked, glancing up at you. You shook your head.

“It sounds like a lovely evening.” You said, smiling at Dutch on your right, then at Hosea on your left. “I can’t wait.” You said. Hosea coughed, trying to hide some embarrassment.

“My dear,” He began nervously. Then he seemed to lose what he was going to say.

“What is it, Hosea?” You asked gently, reaching out a hand and brushing it lightly against his for a moment. He looked over at you shyly.

“I just wanted to say…I don’t…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or…well if you want me to leave or don’t like something…”

“Hey now,” you cut him off. “Tonight is about us three being together.” You said, surprised at how calm you sounded, considering the butterflies in your stomach seemed to be spreading, and you weren’t entirely sure you weren’t shaking. “All three of us equally.” You said firmly. “But I do take your point, communication will be key this evening.” You said. Dutch nodded, looking across your horse at Hosea.

“I told you she wanted to do this.” He said, grinning wickedly. He then looked up at you. “He’s been convinced that I’m forcing you into this.”

“Oh Hosea, you know I’d never let someone make me do something I didn’t want to.” You said, a hint of a laugh in your voice.

“No, I suppose not.” He responded with a chuckle. He seemed to relax some. “I just find it…strange that you’d want to be with me when you have Dutch.” Your heart broke a little to see him looking down on himself.

“Now why wouldn’t I want to be with two incredibly handsome gentlemen who I know will take care of me? Especially when they both look so damn good for me in those suits.” You said. You couldn’t resist licking your lips as you glanced back and forth between the two men. Both men chuckled.

“I suppose that’s all the proof I need.” Hosea said, reaching out and brushing his fingers against yours, returning your earlier gesture.

“But you’re both right.” Dutch said. “If this is going to work, communication is of the up most importance.” You and Hosea nodded.

“We should get going if we want to reach Saint Denis before dark. I don’t think any of us relish riding through the marshes too late in the evening.” Hosea said. You nodded, thinking of the stories you’d been hearing of the Night Folk.

Dutch pushed The Count into a canter, and your horse matched his pace, Hosea once again taking up the rear. As you entered the swamps, headed toward Saint Denis, you could hear the hiss of Alligators. It made you tremble to think of them, but fortunately your horse was brave and solid, never spooking. It wasn’t long before you were crossing the bridge into Saint Denis.

You wrinkled your nose. It smelled awful. You could see the black smoke leaving the factory towers, could almost feel the grime on your skin. Hosea and Dutch seemed equally disgusted, but once you moved away from the factories, deeper, into the city, the air lightened up some.

Dutch slowed to a walk as you entered busy city areas and guided you through the streets. He stopped in front of a nice-looking restaurant, and you pulled your horse up to the hitching post next to him, Hosea next to you. You waited on your horse, knowing you couldn’t gracefully get down without help in this long dress. Both men were there to help as soon as they had hitched their horses. They both helped you down off your horse.

Dutch placed your arm through his. You turned to Hosea, ready to grab his as well, but he subtly shook his head. Of course. You were in public. It would be strange to be escorted by the two men. You brushed your hand against Hosea’s once more, letting him know you were still thinking of him, even if he had to play the third wheel while in public. He gave you a grateful smile and followed you and Dutch inside.

The restaurant was just as nice on the inside as it had appeared on the outside, all reds and golds. Very elegant feeling. You felt out of place at first, then remembered your beautiful dress, and how dressed up your men were, and you felt better. You men. Could you call them that? You weren’t sure what else to call them. Perhaps it was alright in the privacy of your mind.

The host greeted you and led you to a table under the chandelier. You couldn’t help but stare up at it in awe. All those crystals. How much must it be worth, and there it was just hanging above your head, doing nothing more than looking pretty.

A champagne glass bumped your hand and you pulled yourself from your thoughts. Hosea held out a glass of champagne to you while Dutch poured two more. You smiled and took it gratefully.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” Hosea said, looking up at the chandelier.

“It is. How much do you think it’s worth?” You asked, trying to do the math. Dutch and Hosea burst out laughing.

“Oh dear. Hosea, I think we’ve corrupted her fully.” Dutch laughed.

“Indeed, we have.” Hosea agreed. He smiled back at you. “But I have to admit I’ve been wondering the same thing.” He admitted, winking at you.

“Now stop that.” Dutch lectured. “No business tonight. Tonight is all about pleasure.” Dutch grinned handing Hosea his glass. The two men raised their glasses, and you followed suit. You all hesitated, no one knowing exactly what to toast to.

“To…” Dutch hesitated again. “To my darling girl, the most unique and beautiful woman in the world, the only woman who could ever match me as an equal, and to Hosea, my dearest, oldest friend, without whom none of my goals would be possible.” He said. You could feel the meaning behind the seemingly innocent words toward Hosea. You were in public after all. Had to keep up pretenses.

“To my partner, the smartest man I know, the only one who could take care of our strange little band of misfits.” Hosea said. “And to our lovely woman here. It’s not often someone comes along who can challenge Dutch like this. In fact no one’s ever done it before.” The three of you chuckled. You could feel tears threatening to spill over. Your turn. Good God what could you say to follow that? You opened your mouth, hoping for the best.

“To my dear Dutch, without whom I’d likely have lost myself to the submissive life I was supposed to lead. The first man to appreciate me for who I am, quirks and all. And to Hosea, the person who has stood by and looked after Dutch for all these years, and who has stood by and looked after me since you found me.” You smiled at the two men, who looked as touched by your toast as you felt by theirs. “And to many more nights like tonight.” You said, bringing your glass closer to the center of the table. Hosea and Dutch clinked their glasses together with yours. You didn’t miss their happy grins at the proposition of more evenings together. You hadn’t even done anything yet, but you knew you’d enjoy it. 

“Here here!” Hosea cheered, taking a sip of his champagne.

“Beautifully said.” Dutch added, sipping his own. You took a sip as well. You’d never tried champagne before. You weren’t that impressed. You’d thought it would be fruitier somehow. But it was nice all the same.

The rest of the time spent at the restaurant was nice and calm. The three of you talked as you enjoyed your meal. Hosea and Dutch seemed out to embarrass each other with tales of idiocy and wild adventures. Eventually though, they settled on sharing stories of the idiocy of others in the camp, particularly Arthur. You had to add in your own stories of working with Arthur. How that man wasn’t dead ten times over you’d never know.

“I have to know, my dear,” Hosea said. “How did you come to be such an educated young woman? Beyond just knowing how to read, you keep up with our philosophical debates just as easily as… well as we do.”

“Honestly, I used to sit up all night reading.” You admitted. “Mother decided that reading was unbefitting a lady, so after I learned the basics, she ordered me to stop. But at night, I’d sneak to my father's study, my brother’s room, anywhere I could go to get my hands on books. I’d sit up all night reading by the light of the moon. I could read faster than anyone else in my family, and no one knew but me.

“My brother went on to be a scholar, so the books I’d borrow from him grew more and more intelligent, and with it grew my need to read them all.” You said, taking a bite of your dinner.

“Very impressive.” Hosea said with a smile.

“Indeed.” Dutch said, giving you a proud smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a wonderful dinner and dessert, the three of you paid and left the restaurant. Dutch had your arm linked through his, and Hosea kept a gentle hand on your back, guiding you through the still-crowded streets to where your horses were hitched.

As you approached the horses, you pulled three sticks of celery out of your bag, discreetly giving one to each horse.

“And just where did you get those?” Hosea chuckled. Dutch glanced over and shook his head, amused.

“I may have snagged them off a tray on my way back from the powder room.” You admitted innocently.

“I thought we agreed no work.” Dutch said, helping you back onto your horse.

“They’re still working.” You said, gesturing to the horses as you took the reins from Hosea. “I thought they deserved a treat.”

“Intelligent and kind hearted. You really are the perfect woman for Dutch.” Hosea chuckled.

“Who says I’m just for Dutch?” you winked at Hosea. Both men looked up at you, shocked. “What? Isn’t that kind of the point of tonight?” You asked, feeling some heat rush to your face. Hosea chuckled.

“I suppose so. I wasn’t going to put it so bluntly though.” Hosea patted your knee affectionately, and Dutch chuckled before mounting The Count.

“If we’re all so eager to get on with the rest of the evening’s events, shall we get going?” He asked. You both nodded, and Hosea led the way out of the town, Dutch bringing up the rear.

Once you were outside the crowded city streets, Hosea pushed Silver Dollar into a canter, and you matched his pace, pushing forward so you were riding three abreast. 

“So how exactly did you arrange this cabin for us, Hosea?” you asked. 

“One of my contacts set it up. Don’t worry, no one will interrupt us.” He said vaguely. 

“It’s better not to ask Hosea about his contacts.” Dutch teased. Hosea gave him a weary smile. 

As your journey took you out of the swamps and up into the fields at the south of Roanoke Ridge, you felt your nerves start to settle in again. You found yourself lost in your own thoughts and worries again. You were snapped out of it by a touch on your arm. You glanced over to see Hosea’s concerned face looking at you. Riding on the other side of you, Dutch wore a similarly worried look. You realized they’d been talking to you and you hadn’t realized.

“Ah. Sorry. I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts.” You said, trying to laugh it off. But they could read you like a book. The three of you slowed your horses

“You’ve changed your mind.” Hosea said

“No. I haven’t... I...”

“We don’t have to do this, my darling, if you don’t want to.” Dutch soothed, his brow creased with worry. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to...”

“No. No, I haven’t changed my mind, and you didn’t force me into anything.” You said firmly, looking between them. 

“Then what’s troubling you?” Hosea asked gently. You sighed shakily. 

“I guess I’m just worried I won’t be able to please you both.” you said, unable to make eye contact with either of them. You fiddled with your horse's mane. “I want tonight to be wonderful. I’m just worried I won’t be able to make it so.” You said softly. Dutch scoffed beside you. 

“Well that’s not possible.” He said, “If anyone’s going to mess it up, it's going to be one of us old fools.” He said, gesturing between himself and Hosea. Hosea rubbed your arm gently. 

“He’s right. I’m so out of practice, it’ll be my fault if something goes wrong.” He teased gently. “We’ll take it at our own pace. No expectations, no worrying. Just us three, together.” He soothed. “Like you said earlier. Communication.” He said. 

You nodded, feeling better already. You took Hosea’s hand in yours, and reached out and took Dutch’s as well. You walked your horses like that for a while, holding hands as best as you could. Eventually the horses wouldn’t put up with being so close, and you let go. 

“Come on. We’re almost there.” Hosea said, pushing his horse back into a canter. You and Dutch followed, off the road and over the meadows until you came upon a cozy looking cabin. The lights were off, and it seemed to be empty, but it wasn’t rundown or abandoned like the buildings you usually took shelter in.

There was a small shelter in the pasture for the horses, trophs already filled with hay and water. You rode your horses into the pasture. Hosea helped you off your horse as Dutch worked on unsaddling the three horses. Hosea grabbed the saddle bags off of each of them. Once you’d assured yourselves the horses were taken care of, the three of you went inside the cabin. 

Dutch went around lighting candles while Hosea set the saddlebags on the floor. You kicked off your shoes, rubbing your feet slightly. You’d take your work boots over those fancy shoes any day. Hosea shrugged off his suit coat and Dutch loosened his tie. None of you would last long in high society if this was your reaction to wearing fancy clothes for only a couple hours. 

Dutch grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the table and examined it. He looked at Hosea, genuinely impressed.

“Your contact really came through with this.” Dutch said. 

“I told you they would.” Hosea chuckled. You walked over to Dutch and examined the bottle. It was a very expensive Whiskey. Dutch cracked the bottle open and poured you each a glass. You sipped the whiskey, enjoying the taste, before downing the shot. Oh it was so smooth. Went down so easily, burning without making you want to cough. You hummed in delight. 

“You look absolutely stunning tonight.” Dutch said, hand caressing your cheek gently. 

“You really do.” Hosea agreed, stepping toward you two. You smiled. 

“You two clean up nicely too.” you said. God it sounded cheesy, but your brain was starting to shut down. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. You and Hosea glanced at each other, unsure of who was going to make the first move. It was then that you realized Dutch usually took the lead with both of you. 

You set your glass on the table just as Dutch pulled you close, pressing his lips hungrily to your neck. You closed your eyes and moaned loudly as his mustache tickled your neck. His lips and tongue dragged across your skin, pulling more moans from you.

You opened your eyes and saw Hosea, watching awkwardly, not sure if he should watch, if he should join, who he should pay attention to if he did join. You reached out your hand to him and whispered his name. Dutch pulled away and looked over at him. 

“Come on, Hosea. You’ve got to taste her.” He said. You grabbed Hosea’s arm and guided him toward you. Dutch resumed his work on your neck, sucking hard on one spot. You clung to the back of Dutch’s neck with one hand, more for balance than anything else. Your other hand went to the back of Hosea’s head, guiding him closer until his lips pressed against yours.

He tasted exactly like you thought he would, not realizing you’d ever thought about what Hosea’s lips would taste like. He kept the kiss soft and chaste at first, still unsure, but slowly he seemed to relax. You felt his hands go down to your hips, pulling you against him, and he parted his lips when you bumped your tongue against them. Soon you were making out with him, tongues fighting for dominance, only pulling back to gasp in a breath before returning to the kiss. Between the kisses on your lips and your neck, you were in heaven. You couldn’t help but moan. 

Dutch lifted his head from your neck and you turned to face him. He pressed his lips to yours, his lips hungry and urgent. You matched his kiss, equally hungry. Every now and then his teeth would graze over your lip, making you gasp. You felt Hosea turn his attention to your neck, nipping lightly at your skin, then pressing warm kisses over the bites. The attention from the two men was making you dizzy, and at this point they were the only thing stopping you from collapsing on the floor. Dutch held you around your back, and Hosea had a firm grip on your hips. 

Dutch moved his kisses down the side of your face, and you turned back to Hosea, capturing his lip in yours. This time he was ready for you, his lips matching yours move for move. His kisses weren’t nearly as hungry as Dutch’s, but the passion was the same. Your fingers played with their hair as they both kissed you, unable to focus enough to do much else. They seemed to enjoy it. 

Hosea moved to nibble your ear, and Dutch took your lips in his again. You weren’t sure how long you were like that, switching back and forth between the men, while the other ravished your neck. You could feel your pussy dripping already, and you were weak in the knees. 

“Do you like that, having both of us kiss you like this?” Dutch murmured against your neck. You broke your kiss from Hosea and nodded. 

“Yes.” You gasped, looking between the two men. “I love it. You’re both so good.” Your voice was high and airy. Dutch tugged at your dress.

“This needs to go.” He growled. 

“I’ve got it.” Hosea said, his fingers making quick work of your buttons. Years of pick pocketing had blessed him with perfect control of his appendages. You couldn’t resist groaning as you thought about what else his fingers could do to you. 

“I’ve barely even touched you.” Hosea chuckled, planting more kisses along the back of your neck. 

“She gets ahead of herself sometimes.” Dutch murmured, holding you carefully against him. “Quite the imagination on this one. What were you thinking just now, my love?” He asked you. You felt yourself blush, but you knew better than to not answer. 

“I was wondering what else Hosea can do with those deft fingers of his.” You breathed. Both men chuckled. You felt Hosea undo the last button and push your dress off of you. 

“Well, I’ll gladly show you.” Hosea murmured against the back of your neck. “I’ve got all night to show you what my fingers can do.” Your body trembled with anticipation. 

“You wanna put those deft fingers of yours to use and unlace her corset?” Dutch teased. Hosea nodded and he made quick work of the knot. Dutch stroked your face tenderly. Once your corset was loosened enough, Dutch unclasped it and tossed it aside. Hosea took your hand and daintily helped you step out from the pool of fabric around your feet that was once your dress. Dutch pulled your chemise over your head, and tutted at you.

“No drawers? Naughty girl.” He teased. You shrugged.

“I wanted to be prepared. Save a little time.” 

“You rode your horse with no bloomers or anything on?” Hosea cooed. You nodded, and gasped as you felt his hand brush against your ass. “Poor thing. That must have chafed something awful.” He rested his chin on your shoulder and kissed your cheek. “May I touch you, try to make it better?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” You whispered. “Touch me, both of you. Please.” You begged, looking between Dutch and Hosea. The two men looked at each other, plotting something quietly, then nodded to each other. 

Dutch moved his hands to your waist, pulling you tight against him, and began kissing down your collar bone to your chest. Hosea’s hands pressed against your ass, kneading and massaging the meaty flesh. You rubbed back against Hosea. That was when you became aware of the fact that they were both fully dressed and you were the only one receiving any special attention. This wouldn’t do at all.

“I...I have a question for you boys.” You said, trying to steady your voice as Dutch’s lips closed over one of your nipples, giving the other a tweak with his fingers

“Yes, my dear?” Hosea asked, nibbling your ear as he groped your ass. 

“Why am I the only one naked? Seems unfair to me.” You could feel a chuckle rumble through Hosea’s chest. 

“She’s got a point, Dutch.” Hosea said. Dutch didn’t seem to hear him, too busy teasing your nipples. “Dutch.” Hosea said louder, drawing him out of his spell. Dutch lifted his head and looked at the two of you. You leaned back against Hosea, who was still kneading your ass. “The lady here was just lamenting the fact that she’s the only one naked. She feels cheated.” He said. You put on your best pouty face to emphasize his point. 

“Fair enough.” Dutch said. Taking that as permission, you reached forward to begin disrobing Dutch, but he stopped you with a hand to your sternum, pushing you back against Hosea. “Ah ah. I didn’t say you could do that.” He said, a warning in his voice. You and Hosea both straightened a little, like the good subs you were, waiting for orders. 

“Hosea. Come around to her front.” Dutch said. “Her skin is the softest I have ever felt.” Hosea nodded, coming in between you and Dutch. He met your gaze, asking silent permission, and you granted it with a small nod. Hosea began caressing your breasts, and he couldn’t suppress a moan as he felt their weight in his hands. His thumbs gently teased your nipples, and you wrapped an arm around him for balance. 

You watched over Hosea’s shoulder as Dutch watched you two. Slowly he approached, wrapping his arms around Hosea’s hips and pulling them against him. His hands moved to Hosea’s front, and he began working the buttons on Hosea’s waistcoat, before pulling it off his shoulders. You couldn’t resist undoing Hosea’s neck tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. Dutch didn’t reprimand you, but did give you a look you knew all too well. Behave. 

Hosea’s hand went to your chin, gently tipping your head back to give him better access to your neck and chest, his hand rested on your neck at the base of your jaw, not squeezing, just providing that sweet sense of claustrophobia. Dutch removed the bobby pins that held your hair in place, letting your hair cascade freely down your back. You moaned as Hosea nipped your breast. 

“Oh she likes that, Hosea.” Dutch growled in praise. He rested his head on Hosea’s shoulder as he began working on the buttons of his shirt. Hosea only broke contact with you when Dutch pulled his shirt off, then he went right back to kissing your chest.You ground your hips against Hosea, feeling his half-hard erection in his pants. Hosea groaned against your chest. Dutch’s fingers rested over yours on Hosea’s bare waist. 

You pushed Hosea back gently, and he looked up at you. You could see the worry in his eyes that he’d hurt you in some way. You gave him a reassuring smile. Dutch watched you over Hosea’s shoulder, where he was kissing and licking the man’s skin. 

“I want to see you.” You said, your voice heavy with lust. Hosea nodded and you stepped back, eyes sweeping up and down his body. He was more slender than Dutch, but no less muscular. Years of hard work had left his body toned and strong. Silvery blonde hairs covered his chest, moving down his waist. But his pants blocked you from seeing anything further. You tugged lightly at his waistband. 

“May I?” You asked, giving him the same courtesy he gave you. He nodded, and you glanced up at Dutch for his permission as well. He also nodded and you moved down to your knees in front of Hosea, clumsily working on the buttons of his trousers. Finally you got them undone, and tugged them down along with his drawers. 

The silvery hairs thinned at his stomach before thickening again at the base of his cock. His cock was thin but long, longer than any you’d ever seen. You looked at it excitedly, eager to take him. You shuddered at the idea of taking him inside you. You lapped at his dick once, drawing a moan from him, but Dutch stopped you before you could continue further. 

“Now I didn’t say you could.” He scolded. You pulled away, both you and Hosea letting out a disappointed sigh. Dutch kissed Hosea’s neck some more, and you stroked his thighs as you watched the two men. Hosea’s head rolled back, clearly enjoying Dutch’s attentions. Finally Dutch pulled away, and you watched him, waiting for instructions. 

“You two, on the bed.” Dutch said. Hosea reached out a hand to help you up and the two of you moved quickly to the bed. You knelt on the mattress, sitting back on your heels, hands in your lap. Hosea sat on the edge of the bed, hands on his knees. Both of you waited for further instructions from Dutch. Dutch’s gaze flicked between the two of you, deciding what he wanted to do with you. 

“Hosea, how long has it been since you’ve been with a woman?” Dutch asked. You glanced over at the man sitting next to you. 

“Not since I lost Bessie.” He admitted. You could see the pain that crossed him as the memories passed over him. Unable to stop yourself, you moved forward and wrapped your arms around Hosea from behind, nuzzling into his neck. 

“Our sweet lady has the right idea.” Dutch said, walking over toward you. He placed a finger under each of your chins and tilted your hands up to look at him. He met your gaze. “I want you to remind Hosea of a woman’s gentle touch. Make him feel good.” He said. You nodded and Dutch stepped away. You hesitated. 

“What about you?” You asked. 

“I want you with us.” Hosea agreed. Dutch chuckled. 

“Such eager faces.” Dutch said, shrugging off his coat and beginning working on his shirt. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you in a moment.” You nodded and tugged lightly on Hosea’s arm, moving him with you to the center of the bed. You held his gaze for a moment, calculating where to start. 

“I know Bessie is everything to you.” You said, obviously startling him. “I can’t imagine what it must be like to be without her. I don’t want to try to replace her, or take you from her. But I’d like to be here, to take care of you, in her honor.” You said, hoping you’d said the right thing for such a delicate subject. Hosea studied you for a moment and nodded. 

“I’d like that.” He said quietly. You put a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into your touch. You moved forward, pressing your lips to his. The kiss started off slow, like the first, and you let him set the pace. As he began to pick up the speed of the kiss, you moved closer. Hosea spread his legs, and you slotted between them, wrapping your own around his waist. You both gasped as your wet pussy rubbed against him. You ground against him one more time before forcing yourself to stop, knowing Dutch hadn’t said you could. 

“So wet already, and we’ve hardly done more than kiss.” Hosea praised. “Is that all for us grumpy old men?” 

“Speak for yourself.” Dutch huffed, sitting beside Hosea, wrapping his arms around him. “Grumpy old men indeed.” You couldn’t help but giggle. Dutch pressed kissing along Hosea’s neck and your arms, and you returned to kissing Hosea. 

“She’s already wet, you say?” Dutch asked, and Hosea broke the kiss. You whined and ground your hips against Hosea, begging for his attention once more. 

“She is, just look at her.” Hosea’s hands went to your hips, holding you still, and Dutch reached down to spread you apart further. You groaned and squirmed at the feeling, wanting more. The men seemed to sense it, and avoided touching you where you needed it most as they explored you. 

“Hosea,” You whined. “Dutch.” Both men smirked, and Hosea leaned forward and kissed your cheek. 

“All in good time, my dear. For now, would you kiss me again?” He said quietly, your lips chased his, kissing him hungrily, sloppily. You felt Dutch’s hand pet your hair, and heard him return to kissing Hosea’s neck. You kissed Hosea for a bit longer, before he pulled away. Hosea turned his head to kiss Dutch, and you pepperd Hosea’s neck with kisses. 

“Do you want to taste her?” Dutch mumbled against Hosea’s lips. 

“Definitely.” He said. Both men turned to look at you. 

“Please!” You begged. Dutch nodded and got up, sitting at the head of the bed. He opened his arms for you and you moved to sit in front of him. You could feel his hard cock against your back, and you rubbed experimentally, earning a groan from Dutch. Dutch moved his hands to your legs, spreading them wide as Hosea moved forward. 

Hosea started at your lips, kissing his way down your body. As he reached your abdomen, you turned your head and kissed Dutch. Dutch lifted one hand from your legs and began massaging your breasts. Hosea’s hand replaced Dutch’s on your leg, keeping you spread open for him. 

You gasped as his tongue flicked over your clit, and you squirmed slightly. The men held you still, and you heard Dutch scold you, but you were too lost in what Hosea was doing to your clit. 

“Don’t need practice.” You murmured. Hosea lifted his head, causing you to whine and try to rub your legs together, though the men didn’t allow it. 

“What was that, my darling?” Dutch asked. 

“I said you don’t need practice, Hosea. You said earlier you’re out of practice. You don’t need practice.” You mumbled. You felt Dutch chuckle behind you, and Hosea planted tender kisses on your thighs. 

“Thank you, my dear. I’m glad I could make you feel good.” He said before returning to his work. He slid two fingers inside you, tickling that perfect spot inside you. You groaned and strained against Dutch’s hold, head falling back against his shoulder. Your breath was coming out in pants, and the only words you could say were “Dutch,” and “Hosea.” 

“I think she’s close, Hosea.” Dutch whispered against your neck. You whimpered and nodded your head. “Keep going.” Dutch said. Your groans turned to cries as your orgasm built and built until it crashed over you, leaving you a trembling mess. Hosea gently eased you down from your orgasm, fingers gently caressing your insides and tongue soothing your clit. He only stopped when your breathing slowed to something vaguely normal. 

“Beautiful.” Hosea murmured, moving to kneel beside you. You leaned forward and he pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him passionately, thanking him. Eventually you pulled away and leaned back into Dutch. 

“I have something I’d like us all to try, if you’re okay with it.” Dutch said gently. 

“Dutch is that really a good idea? Maybe we should save it for another time. A lot of first for one night.” Hosea cautioned.

“I’m a big girl.” You protested. “I can make that decision for myself. What do you want to try?” You asked, looking between the men. Dutch reached over to the side table next to the bed and grabbed a small pot of vaseline. 

“I was wondering what you’d think about having both of us in you, together.” He said. Your pussy ached at the idea of both of them sliding in and out of you, sharing you. You shuddered in pleasure. 

“Yes please. Let’s try it.” You said. “But first I want to feel you both individually.” 

“Trying to decide who feels better?” Dutch teased. 

“No. I know you’ll both feel amazing. But I want to be able to know how you’re different.” You said. The two men looked at each other and nodded. 

“Who would you like to start with?” Hosea asked. You narrowed your eyes and glanced between the two. 

“This isn’t going to become some competition for who I like more, is it?” You asked. Dutch chuckled. 

“No. It’s not. The three of us together are all equals. No favorites, no competition.” He said. Hosea nodded in agreement. “How about this. You remind Hosea what it’s like to be inside a woman, and Hosea can give my cock a little attention.” Dutch suggested. 

You nodded and crawled forward, gently pushing Hosea on his back. Hosea leaned up and kissed you as you positioned your hips over his. Dutch moaned appreciatively, seeing your ass raised up like that. You wiggled it for a moment before you lowered yourself down on Hosea’s cock. 

You weren’t able to take all of him at first, no matter how much you wanted to. He was longer than you were used to, though thinner. He filed you in a completely different way from Dutch. You began to move, slowly taking more and more of him. 

“No need to rush it,” Hosea soothed, seeing you pushing yourself to take more. “We have all night.” 

“But I want it.” You whined. “I want all of you inside me Hosea.” Hosea gave you an embarrassed but proud smile. His hand went down to your clit and he began rubbing in just the right way. You threw your head back, and sunk down onto him one more time, gasping when you felt your pelvis meet his. You groaned and lay across Hosea’s chest, loving the feeling of him inside you. 

“So wonderful.” Hosea praised, stroking your hair and giving you a minute to adjust. “Look how you take all of me like that. So proud of you.” You felt another hand come to your hair, larger than Hosea’s, and glanced up to see Dutch smiling down at you. 

“He feels amazing, doesn’t he.” Dutch purred. You’d never even thought about what their dynamic was when they were together. You’d always assumed Dutch was on top. It had never occured to you that perhaps he’d let Hosea take him before. Hosea ground his hips against you, drawing you out of your thoughts and pulling another moan from your lips. 

“Yes,” You gasped. “He does.” Your fingers clawed at the bedsheets near Hosea’s head, and you moved your hips slightly, gasping at the way he moved inside of you when you moved. Slowly you began moving, faster and faster. 

Dutch shifted over Hosea so that his cock was near Hosea’s face. Hosea gripped Dutch in one hand, and took him into his mouth. You shifted so you were sitting up on Hosea instead of leaning over him, and began bouncing up and down on his cock. Hosea groaned against Dutch, and closed his eyes.

You tilted your head back as you rode Hosea, loving the way he felt inside of you. Your hand went to your front and you rubbed your clit, not that you needed it much. Hosea inside you felt incredible. Your other hand went up and cupped your breast, squeezing it as you bounced. 

“She looks incredible, doesn’t she?” Dutch asked. You opened your eyes and realized both men were watching you. Hosea hummed in agreement, still sucking Dutch’s cock.

Their eyes on you had you heating up even more, and you tossed your head back and allowed yourself to let go a little more. You ran your fingers through your hair, moving it out of your face. You began playing with your nipples, letting it add to the good feeling inside you. You felt another orgams approaching, and Hosea gripped your hips as he felt you clench around him. This one surprised you a bit, building quickly and tearing itself from you before you could even prepare. You fell against Hosea’s chest as you came down from your orgasm. 

Hosea’s hands rubbed gently up and down your back, soothing you, and you felt Dutch move your hair off your neck and kiss you tenderly there. You sighed contently. Once you had your energy back, you began to push yourself up, ready to ride Hosea to his own orgasm, but he stopped you. 

“I don’t want this to end yet. I’m not as young as I once was.” He said, a little embarrassed. “I’m afraid once I finish, I’m likely done for the night.” You smiled and kissed him 

“Then we’ll have to make sure it’s a good one when you do come.” You said, carefully getting off him and laying next to him. You snuggled him for a minute before looking up at Dutch. 

“Your turn?” You asked excitedly. He chuckled and nodded. He shifted backward a bit and gestured in front of him. When you reached him, he kissed you passionately for a minute before turning you around and pushing you down on all fours in front of him. Without any further preamble, he pushed himself inside you. You moaned and gripped the sheets. Hosea knelt in front of you, watching

“Do you want to suck Hosea off?” Dutch murmured in your ear, thrusting into you. 

“Yes,” You gasped reaching out to Hosea. He shook his head. 

“Again, I want this to last.” He said. “Let me just kiss you.” He said. 

Dutch’s hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you up against him, so your back was flush against his front. One hand held your neck, not squeezing, just holding you in place. The other hand held your stomach. He thrust into you again. You wrapped one hand behind you, holding his head close to you. 

Hosea moved in front of you and began kissing you. You wrapped your other hand around his back, holding him close to you as you kissed him. You loved the feeling of being trapped between the two.You moaned against Hosea’s lips as Dutch picked up the pace. 

Hosea let go of your mouth, letting you catch your breath. His head rested on your shoulder and you could hear Dutch and Hosea making out next to your ear. You groaned, clinging tightly to Hosea as Dutch began thrusting into you harder and harder, still kissing Hosea. You nipped Hosea’s shoulder and with every thrust, your pelvis ground against his cock. You felt yourself growing even more aroused (if that were possible) at the idea of his cock joining Dutch’s inside of you. 

“I-i-i” You couldn’t get out a full sentence with the way Dutch was thrusting into you. “I want - you b - both - ins - side.” You finally gasped out. Dutch moaned against Hosea’s lips, and Hosea rubbed your side lovingly. 

“You sure you’re ready?" Hosea finally asked, breaking his kiss with Dutch. You nodded, and Dutch pulled out of you. Dutch studied the two of you, deciding where he wanted you both. Finally he lay back on the bed, grabbing the tin of vaseline and coating his dick generously. He opened his arms for you and you climbed on top of him. 

You felt Hosea’s hands on your hips and you shivered in excitement. Dutch handed him the tin of vaseline and he covered his cock in it, before spreading some over your pussy, not that you weren’t plenty wet as it was. Dutch gently grabbed your hand and pulled your attention back to him. 

“Now my darling, if any of this hurts, or gets too much for you, or if you want to stop for any reason, you say the word and we’ll stop immediately.” Dutch said firmly.

“The last thing we want is to hurt you.” Hosea agreed, caressing your lower back gently. You nodded. 

“I’ll tell you if I need to stop.” You said. 

“Good,” Dutch said, pulling you down so that your nipples brushed across his chest. He kissed you, and you felt Hosea reach down and guide Dutch’s cock into you. Hosea kept his fingers inside of you, gently spreading you as Dutch began to slowly move into you. You gasped at the spread, moaning and groaning against Dutch’s neck. 

“Good or bad?” He asked. 

“Good.” you gasped. “So good.” Dutch hummed in approval, and Hosea added another finger, stretching you even more. Dutch kept his thrusts into you gentle, not wanting to overwhelm you as Hosea’s fingers worked to stretch you out. When Hosea retracted his fingers you whimpered and lifted your head, ready to protest. Then you felt his cock press gently against you and you remembered that it was a good thing. 

“Deep breaths, my love. Just relax.” Dutch murmurd, running his hands across your back. As Hosea pushed in, Dutch pulled back slightly. Hosea didn’t go in very far at first, pulling back out and letting Dutch move in. 

At this point your limbs turned to jello and all you could do was lay on Dutch and let the men take you as they would. They began picking up the pace, still being very careful not to hurt you. There was certainly a bit of a pinch as your body adjusted to them both, but the pleasure outweighed the pain. 

“Talk to us darling.” Dutch cooed in your ear, and you realized once again you’d left this world and hadn’t realized they were talking to you. They both stopped moving and you immediately pushed yourself up on your arms in panic.

“Don’t stop!” You cried. “So good!” The men both chuckled and Dutch pulled you back to his chest. 

“Alright my darling.” He soothed. 

“You got real quiet for a minute there.” Hosea said, caressing your ass lovingly. “Wanted to make sure you’re still with us.”

“Not with you.” You mumbled. “In heaven.” The two men couldn’t stop themselves from laughing, and they both stopped moving. You grumpily pushed yourself back against Hosea, reminding them to keep moving. 

“So needy.” Hosea chuckled. 

“Damn right.” You grumbled. Your irritation washed away the moment they started moving again. “Ngh. Not gonna last long.” You said. 

“That’s fine, darling. Let go.” Dutch cooed. 

“Wouldn’t be your first of the night, and if we have any say, it won’t be the last.” Hosea said, moving into you a little harder. The two men were keeping a pretty good rhythm, but Hosea faltered for a second, and they both pushed into you at the same time. You came with a scream, and blacked out.

When your soul returned to your body, you were nestled between their bodies, both of them caressing you gently. You blinked and looked up at Dutch. 

“There she is.” He chuckled. 

“You alright?” Hosea said, trailing tender kisses along your back and shoulder. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” you could hear the guilt in his voice. 

“Hurt me so good I saw Jesus.” You muttered, smiling and turning to give Hosea a kiss. “Do it again, sometime.” You said. 

“I told you she was fine.” Dutch said, brushing hair out of your face. “Just one hell of an orgasm.” You nodded in agreement. Hosea chuckled. 

“Think you’ll be up for more, or should Dutch and I finish ourselves?” Hosea asked gently. 

“I can keep going. Just give me a minute to regain feeling in my body.” You giggled. 

“How about this,” Dutch said, shifting away from you and moving a pillow under your head. “You stay there, and Hosea, you lean over her and shower her with all the kisses a good girl like her deserves.” Hosea moved out from behind you and you reached out to him, making grabby hands like a toddler. He moved over you, legs on either side of your hips, and planted a tender kiss on your lips. “And meanwhile, I’ll get Hosea ready for me.” You didn’t miss the shudder of excitement that passed through Hosea. 

“Mmmm. Excited to see this.” You said, kissing Hosea again. He chuckled and moved down so he was supporting his weight on his forearms, keeping his face close to yours. He peppered your face with kisses, kissing your nose, then your mouth, your cheek, then mouth, forehead then mouth. You giggled under his attentions, running your hands gently through his silver hair. 

“I love you.” you murmured to him. His eyes widened as he studied you, then he smiled wide, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“I love you too.” He said. 

“Hey what about me?” Dutch teased from behind Hosea, where he was covering his fingers in the vaseline. 

“You know both of us love you.” Hosea chided, glancing over his shoulder at Dutch.

“This is the first time we’ve ever said it to each other.” You said. Dutch smiled lovingly at you two. 

“Well I’m glad you do.” He admitted. He set the tin of vaseline aside. “Now what did I say about rewarding that good girl?” He demanded, and Hosea quickly returned to showering your face with kisses. He only stopped when he gasped in pleasure as Dutch began to stroke Hosea’s hole. You caressed Hosea’s face, watching as waves of pleasure washed over him. 

You brushed your lips against Hosea’s and he kissed you hungrily in response. He was already panting, unable to kiss you for more than a couple seconds. You caressed his face tenderly, your feet softly rubbing up and down his legs. You were careful not to touch his cock, in case it might throw him over the edge. 

“Hosea, relax.” Dutch soothed. “Breathe for me honey.” You smiled at the pet name, having never heard Dutch use it before. 

“Deep breaths.” You cooed to Hosea, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck, leaving his mouth open for breathing. His arms trembled in pleasure. “Lay on me. I’ve got you.” You said gently. He let his arms collapse underneath him, pressing his face into your neck. 

“You alright there, Hosea?” Dutch asked, unable to hide his amusement. 

“S’just... so much good in one night.” Hosea gasped. “Little overwhelming.” He said apologetically. 

“Want me to stop?” Dutch asked. 

“God no,” Hosea snapped. “Don’t you dare.” you pressed kisses to the side of Hosea’s face, holding him close. Now that Hosea had moved slightly, you could see Dutch better. He had two fingers inside Hosea and was slowly, carefully stretching him. You watched him curiously. You’d never really considered the logistics of their lovemaking. Dutch caught your gaze and chuckled. 

“If you’re so curious, we could do this to you some day.” Dutch offered, and Hosea groaned at the idea, or maybe it was at whatever Dutch was doing. He pushed his hips back against Dutch’s fingers. He rested his head on your breasts and sighed. 

“Mmmm. The best pillow.” He said, wrapping his arms around you and snuggling close to you. You and Dutch couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I forgot how clingy you both are. Perfect match.” Dutch teased, looking down at his work on Hosea. He had three fingers inside now. “Alright Hosea, you ready?” Hosea hummed his affirmation, still enjoying resting on your breasts. Dutch shifted his gaze to you. “How about you, my darling. Think you can take another round?” He asked. You nodded. 

“Where do you want me?” You asked, not sure how this would work. 

“Right where you are. Hosea, you fuck her while I fuck you.” He ordered, tapping Hosea’s hips to encourage him to push himself up. Hosea reluctantly removed himself from your chest and positioned himself over you. You moved your legs to either side of him. He pushed into you slowly, and you felt your eyes roll back into your head as he stimulated your overly sensitive pussy. 

“You a little sore, my dear?” Hosea asked tenderly. You bit your lip and nodded. “I’m sorry. We’ve been quite rough on you.” He lamented, kissing your forehead and starting to move inside of you.

“I’m not complaining.” you sighed and he chuckled, kissing your neck, then your lips. You met his lips passionately, tangling your fingers in his hair, holding onto him in any way you could as he moved inside you. Your legs tightened around his hips, moving with him. He stopped moving for a minute, seemed to even stop breathing, and you realized Dutch had pushed inside of him. “Breathe sweetheart.” You cooed, caressing his face. He suddenly seemed to remember what air was and took in a deep, shuddering breath. 

“It’s incredible when he enters you, isn’t it?” You whispered, as Dutch slowly began moving into Hosea. You could feel his every move, because it moved Hosea in and out of you. “The way he immediately fills you up, makes you whole where you didn’t know you were empty.” Hosea nodded frantically. 

“Yes.” He gasped, “That’s exactly...” You nodded in understanding. Hosea seemed to remember he was inside you, and began moving in time with Dutch’s thrusts. You gasped and your head fell backward. 

“Oh god. Dutch....Hosea...” You cried. “I can feel...I can feel everything. When you thrust into him, Dutch, and then a second later he thrusts into me, i feel it all. It’s...it’s...” You let out a groan that sounded more like a sob, unable to finish your sentence. Both men moved harder. 

“Ha. It’s like I’m fucking both of you at the same time.” Dutch panted. “Both my loves at the same time. I couldn’t ask for more.” His thrusts into Hosea became harder and faster, and Hosea matched those thrusts into you. 

“I’m not...gonna last much longer.” Hosea gasped. He looked down at you. “Where would you like it?” He asked. 

“Oh come inside me, please.” you begged. “Both of you. I want both of you to come inside me.” 

“I think we can arrange that.” Dutch said. “Hosea, you first.” 

You grabbed Hosea and pulled him down to you. Your walls tightened around him as your own orgasm approached once again. His hips stuttered, and you felt him twitch as he came inside you. It was enough to send you over the edge into your own orgasm. Dutch stopped moving, murmuring sweet praises as you came down from your highs. You held Hosea close as Dutch pulled out of him. 

“Thank you.” He gasped, meeting your gaze. 

“It was my pleasure. Literally.” You joked. He chuckled and nuzzled into you. You glanced up at Dutch, who was wiping off his cock in an old handkerchief. He glanced over at you and grinned. 

“Hosea gets very clingy after he comes. He’s a cuddler.” He said. 

“Good. So am I.” You snuggled against Hosea. His hands traced up and down your stomach. Dutch leaned over you and pressed kisses to your forehead, cheeks, finally your mouth. 

“You ready for me?” He asked. You nodded, opening your legs for Dutch. Dutch pushed inside of you, meeting no resistance from your wet pussy. He groaned and leaned his forehead against yours. “I have to confess, I don’t think I’ll last long either.” He said. 

“Come for me, Dutch,” you gasped as he began to move inside of you. He went straight to thrusting hard into you, not working you up at all. You didn’t need it. 

He was right, it was only about a minute before he was spilling himself inside of you with a shudder. You held him close to you as he came down from his orgasm. Hosea was pressing kisses to your cheek, Dutch’s arm, anything he could reach. Eventually Dutch rolled off of you, laying on your other side. 

You lay on your side, curling up into Hosea’s warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around you and held you. Dutch pressed up against your back, draping his arm over you and onto Hosea. Your legs tangled together. You were all touching one another, never wanting to seperate. 

“We’re definitely doing that again.” Dutch said. You and Hosea hummed in agreement. “How was it being with a woman again, Hosea?” Dutch asked. Hosea was quiet for a moment before he answered. 

“Just as good as I remembered it.” He said. You glanced up at him, and he looked down at you apologetically, but you shook your head. He had nothing to apologize for. You knew you’d never compare to Bessie for him. But it wasn’t a competition, and you didn’t want him to be thinking of you as a replacement. You just wanted him to feel good. 

“I’m glad.” You replied, kissing him softly. 

“You’re just as good as Dutch described.” Hosea sighed, nuzzling into you. 

“Oh so you’ve discussed me before have you?” You asked, teasing.

“Had to prepare the old man before he came to bed with us. Didn’t want to give him a heart attack.” Dutch joked. You scoffed. 

“Well he seems pretty far from having a heart attack.” You said, tracing circles on Hosea’s hip. 

“I love you both, so much.” Dutch sighed, pulling you both closer. You snuggled back against him. 

“I love you too. Both of you.” You said, looking back and forth between them. 

“I love you both too.” Hosea said. “It’s certainly not what I expected my love life to ever look like, but it's perfect all the same.” You nodded your head in agreement. 

You fell asleep that way, Dutch at your back, Hosea at your front. You felt safe and loved and comfortable, tucked there between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be real I am exhausted after writing this lol.


	7. Shaken (Charles/Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader experiences their first earthquake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little short I wrote. 
> 
> This morning I was woken up to a 5.7 earthquake shaking my apartment. Largest here in nearly 30 years, and the first earthquake I've ever felt.
> 
> I am shaken to my core (pun intended) and needed to write about it. So here is a cute little short. Safe for work. Nothing smutty. Just sweet.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

It was the swaying that woke you up. The earth seemed to move back and forth underneath you. At first you thought it was just some strange dream, but the others woke up beside you and you realized it was not. You sat up and clung to your bed roll. The horses were spooking, those that were hitched pulled against the reins that held them to the post. The others were fleeing. Wagons shook and anything that wasn’t tied down fell over. You couldn’t help but scream.

One of the trees near your tent began to creak, and you could only stare up in horror as it began to tilt down toward you. The other girls scrambled out of the way, but you couldn’t seem to move. You just squeezed your eyes shut and waited for it to crush you.

Something slammed into you, but it was too warm and soft to be the tree. It pinned you to the ground, covering you. You clung to the dirt, waiting. The ground stilled, and everything seemed to grow quiet. It was then that you realized that it wasn’t a what that had you pinned to the ground, but who.

“You alright?” You recognized the warm rumble of Charles’s voice in your ear. You forced your eyes open. His arms were wrapped around you securely, and he had you pressed to the ground, shielding you with his body. You turned your head to see his face right next to yours. You managed a small nod.

Charles sat up slowly, gently pulling you up with him. He loosened his grip but didn’t let you go. You looked over to where you tent used to be. It was currently covered by a tree, the one that would have crushed you. You looked back at Charles again.

“You…That would have crushed me” You said, stating the obvious. Charles nodded. “t…thank you.” You said, feeling hazy, like you weren’t quite there. Charles’s hand rubbed your back soothingly, and he gave you a small smile.

The other girls raced over and began fussing over you, checking for injuries, saying over and over how that could have killed you, how lucky you were Charles got to you in time.

“Everyone alright over here?” Arthur strolled over, eyes searching for injuries.

“Just about.” Mary Beth breathed a sigh of relief. “That tree nearly got us, but we all got away one way or another.”

Tilly’s hands covered yours, and it was then that you realized you were still clinging to Charles. You forced your fingers to open, letting him go. But he didn’t move away, like he could sense you were still on edge. The ground began to rumble again, and you screamed and clung to him once more. He wrapped his arms around you securely, holding you safe until it passed.

“What’s happening?” You asked, nearly sobbing.

“Earthquakes.” Arthur said, as the rumbling tapered off. “Used to see them a lot where I was born.”

“Got them a lot when I was a child too.” Charles said, he looked down at you. “I’m guessing you’ve never seen them before?” He asked gently. You shook your head. Was the ground still shaking, or was that you? “Well don’t worry. That first one should be the worst. We’ll see a few more tremors, but in my experience, the worst is over.”

You felt Tilly’s hand on your shoulder, trying to pull you away, but you couldn’t get yourself to let go of Charles. Eventually you felt him shake his head, and Tilly let you go.

“It’s okay.” Charles soothed. “I’ll sit with you for a little while, if you’d like.” He said. You nodded against his chest, and the two of you sat back.

You could hear the others mumbling near you. Dutch and Grimshaw questioned why you and Charles should be allowed to sit while everyone else went about cleaning up camp. But when the girls explained that you would’ve been killed if it weren’t for Charles, they let it go. Micah didn’t though. Every time he’d pass by he had to make some comment about how it was just a little earthquake, and why should you get out of working.

Every time you thought you were calming down, the ground would shake again, and you’d feel your anxiety gripping your chest once more. By the time you’d finally settled down enough to open your eyes, the sun had risen.

The men had moved the tree off of your sleeping area, and the girls were gathering and sorting through everyone’s things. Arthur and Javier were working on setting up a new area for you all, away from the trees. The rest of the men were chopping branches off the fallen tree for firewood.

Charles had stayed quiet the entire time. He was good at that. Wouldn’t talk unless it was necessary. His presence was so soothing. You looked over at him, and he gave you a smile. You wiped your face, removing any lingering tears that may be there.

“I’m sorry.” You said quietly.

“What are you sorry for?” Charles asked, head tilted in confusion. You weren’t even sure, to be honest. You just felt like you needed to apologize. “Just cause you run with a gang of outlaws doesn’t mean you can’t be scared. I know you try to be tough, but earthquakes are scary, no matter what.” He rubbed your back gently.

“Thank you.” You said. “For saving me, and for comforting me.” You said. Charles leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead before standing up.

“Any time.” He assured you, before walking off to help the others with the tree. You sat there, shocked for a moment. Did Charles just…


	8. To Love Another Person (Dutch/Hosea/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea feels guilty for loving another woman after Bessie.
> 
> A continuation of the previous Hosea/Dutch/Reader fic. I mean it could be a stand alone but it also follows the other one nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by comments left by DiamondxStags on the last chapter with these three. Thanks for the inspiration. I hope this satisfies!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“We need some help over here! Hosea!” Arthur’s voice echoed across the camp, silencing all activity. 

You winced as Charles carefully pulled you off the back of Taima. He muttered a quiet apology as he pulled you into his arms, doing his best not to jostle your injury further. 

Hosea and Dutch emerged from Dutch’s tent, and both of their eyes widened when they saw your bloody leg peeking out from under your skirt. The crowd of campmates quickly parted as the two tore their way across the camp. 

“What the hell happened?!” Dutch yelled, his voice cracking slightly like it always did when he was passionate or emotional. 

“God damn bear tried to rip me off my horse.” You said through gritted teeth as Hosea lifted the hem of your skirt slightly to look at your hastily bandaged leg.

“Wound doesn’t look too deep,” Charles said to Hosea as he carefully peeled back the bandages. Hosea’s normally calm exterior was breaking slightly. You could see the panic. “It stopped bleeding while we were wrapping it.” Charles continued. 

“Get her to the tent.” Hosea said, hurrying off toward the tent. Charles followed right behind him, still carrying you. 

“I can walk.” You huffed slightly.

“You don’t want to make it bleed again.” Charles argued. Damn his logic.

“What the hell were you all even doing near bear country? I thought you were running a quick job and stopping at a fence to sell valuables?!” Dutch was full on yelling at this point. You glanced over Charles’s shoulder to see Dutch and Arthur following. 

“Camp needed food so we started tracking some deer. We weren’t even near bear country when it just burst from the trees and went for her.” Arthur explained, not flinching at Dutch’s raised voice. 

“We got the bear,” You said cheerfully. You hadn’t bothered skinning it, just strapped it to your horse’s back while you rode home on Taima with Charles. “Someone oughta get it to Pearson.” You said, trying to get the subject off of you. 

“Shut up and stop being difficult!” Hosea snapped, shocking all of you into silence. Charles set you down on the cot, sitting you up and propping your leg up on a crate.

“I’ll go get it to Pearson now.” Charles said. 

“I’ll give you a hand.” Arthur said, the two of them making a quick exit. Dutch closed the tent flaps behind them as Hosea lifted your skirt fully off your leg and gingerly removed your boot. 

Dutch sat next to you, rubbing a soothing hand up and down your arm as Hosea removed the bandages on your leg. The three of you seemed to hold your breath while Hosea examined your wounds. Finally Hosea let out a sigh of relief. 

“Charles is right. It’s not deep.” Hosea said, and you and Dutch sighed as well. Hosea grabbed some alcohol and soaked a cloth in it. He looked up at you. “I’m sorry, my dear. This isn’t going to be very comfortable.” Hosea warned. You nodded. You were no stranger to wounds. 

Dutch wrapped his arms around your shoulders, holding you close, and holding you still. You grit your teeth as Hosea cleaned your wound. It seemed to last forever. But finally the burning dulled to a sting, and Hosea began wrapping your leg in a fresh bandage. 

“You know, my dear,” Hosea began carefully, “I’d feel a lot better if you didn’t go out on jobs as much.” He said. 

“Forget it, Hosea. She and I have had this fight many times.” Dutch sighed, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“I know.” Hosea sighed. “I’ve heard you both yelling about it before. I just thought I’d put in my two cents.” He sat back on his heels and looked up at you. You reached out and grabbed his vest, pulling him closer, so your lips were just inches from his.

“It’ll take a lot more than some grumpy old bear, or some idiot with a gun to do me any real harm.” You assured him, pressing your lips gently to his. 

Hosea kissed you back for a moment before he pulled away to clean up his medical supplies. Dutch lay down on the pile of pelts that made up the floor of your tent, and gently tugged you down to lay next to him. Hosea snuggled in behind you, careful not to jostle your leg. The cot was just for show at this point. It was too small for the three of you. You spent more time on the pelts nowadays. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your leg had healed very quickly, and it wasn’t long until you were back on jobs. Everything seemed back to normal, except for one thing: Hosea. 

The first few days he’d been extra clingy, checking on you every five minutes it seemed. Making sure your leg was clean, no infection, that you weren’t using your leg or putting any strain on it. But once you were healed fully, he didn’t return to normal. He became distant. It was subtle at first. Instead of spending nights with you and Dutch laughing and discussing life's complexities, he’d turn in early, saying he was tired. 

You and Dutch tried to find a time when the three of you could get out of camp and have some more intimate times, all of you having enjoyed all the times you’d had together since the first. But Hosea would find excuses and quickly change the subject. 

But worst of all, he seemed to be avoiding you. If you sat next to him to eat dinner, he’d quickly finish and make up some excuse to leave. If you sat down to hear one of his stories, he’d wrap up the story with less flair and excitement than normal, and then remember something he forgot to do. Before, if he found you sitting near a tree reading, he’d come and sit next to you. He hadn’t done that since you’d been hurt. 

Ever since your evening in the cabin, you and Hosea had been closer than ever, sneaking out of camp to steal kisses away from prying eyes, planning evenings for the three of you every chance you got.Sometimes the two of you would go on rides together, just to enjoy each others company. You found that you loved Hosea just as much as you loved Dutch, a development you hadn’t expected but were so happy to have. It hurt to think he may be avoiding you.

“Has Hosea said anything to you?” You asked Dutch one morning, glancing out at the camp to where Hosea was sitting and chatting with Lenny. 

“Hosea says a lot of things to me. Any specific topic you’re looking for?” Dutch asked. 

“Did I... is he mad at me? Did I do something to hurt him?” You asked quietly. Dutch frowned and put a hand on your knee.

“Last he told me, he was over the moon for you.” He assured you. “Why?” You bit your lip, not wanting to sound silly. 

“I feel like he’s been avoiding me. He and I haven’t said more than a few sentences to each other the last few weeks, not that I haven’t tried. He doesn’t even seem to want to be near me.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Dutch soothed, a frown creasing his brow. “Maybe he’s just got something on his mind. I could talk to him if you’d like.” 

“No. Don’t. I think it’d be better if I talk to him about it. I don’t want it to seem like you’re taking sides if he is mad at me, or... or that I’m turning you against him or something.” You said, your heart cracking slightly at the thought. 

“I’m sure thats not...” Dutch tried to comfort you, but could see that his words wouldn’t mean much. He sighed. “I think you should definitely talk to him. Like we said, communication.” You nodded and glanced over at Hosea, then stood and made your way over. No time like the present.

“Good morning, Hosea.” You said with a wide smile, sitting near him at the table. He glanced up at you and flashed you a quick smile. 

“Good morning.” 

“I was thinking about going on a ride. Would you like to join me?” You asked. Hosea gave you a weak, forced smile.

“I’m sorry, dear. I’m too busy today. Maybe another time.” He said, standing up and quickly leaving. You stared at the table, willing yourself not to cry. You glanced over at Dutch, who’d been watching the whole thing. His eyebrows were raised and he looked genuinely shocked. He glanced over at you and you shook your head. 

“Hey, Pearson. I’m making a run into town. Need anything?” You called, knowing you needed the distraction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the days wore on, you tried time and time again to get Hosea alone to talk with you, and time and time again he made an excuse and fled. At this point, Dutch was getting angry, and the only reason he didn’t confront Hosea himself was your begging. 

One evening Dutch confessed that Hosea had also begun distancing from him. Dutch had tried to find time for just the two of them to spend together, and he'd turned him down as well with some vague excuse.

You knew your best option was to catch him out of camp, where you could confront him openly without anyone else hearing. But Hosea seemed to know that was your plan, and very carefully stayed within earshot of others in camp, never leaving. Until...

One late afternoon you spotted him getting on Silver Dollar and riding out of camp alone. You set down the book you were reading, ignoring Dutch’s questions, and raced over to where Kieran was grooming the horses. 

“Where is Hosea going?” You asked urgently. Kieran stared at you confused. “Where is he going?” You asked through clenched teeth, looming over the man even though you were shorter than him. 

“He said he was going fishing. Said he found a nice little spot with Dutch and Arthur a while back and wanted to try it again.” 

Before he had even finished speaking, you’d launched yourself onto the back of your giant shire horse, ignoring how unlady-like it was and the fact that your horse had no saddle on. Dutch called your name, causing you to pause briefly. He approached, looking up at you confused. He also was straightening your skirt, which had gotten tangled as you mounted up and was showing more skin than was socially acceptable. 

“I’m going to get him to talk to me, Dutch. Whether he likes it or not. Hya!” You nudged your horse forward, riding through camp to the lakeshore, despite everyone’s protests. You raced along the sandy beach, knowing you had to beat Hosea to the spot. Thank god he and Dutch had taken you fishing a few weeks back, after they and Arthur had found it. You knew exactly where he was going. 

When you reached the shore, there was no sign of Hosea or Silver Dollar. You rode into the trees near the shore, hitching your horse up and waiting. Soon enough Hosea and Silver Dollar trotted up to the beach. You waited until Hosea had pushed the boat into the water and climbed into the boat. 

You raced from your hiding spot down the beach, splashing through the water and jumping into the boat. You grabbed the oars from Hosea and sat down before he even knew what you were doing. He blinked at you in surprise for a moment.

“How about I row.” You suggested cheerfully, knowing you probably looked like a crazy person, skirt half wet and breathing heavily. 

“Oh... I was... sort of hoping...” Hosea tried to protest. 

“Come on, Hosea. We haven’t spent any time together in a while. I miss you.” you said, truthfully. Hosea glanced over the side of the boat, and you were half-scared he’d actually just jump out and go back to shore. Eventually he nodded, and you began rowing out to the spot you’d been fishing in before. 

“Here, right?” You asked. Hosea just nodded, pulling out his rod, baiting it, and casting it without a word. You sat in the boat, watching him for a moment. Now that you were here, finally able to talk with Hosea, you were terrified. You stared down at your feet, gathering your courage, deciding what you were going to say. It was quiet for a while, the tension building until it was unbearable. 

"So are we going to talk about this or just let it fester until it ruins what we have?" You asked quietly, fiddling with your skirt. Hosea sighed, relenting. "Did I do something or say something? If I did I'm really sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Hosea." You felt a tear slip down your face, and wiped it quickly, sniffling. Hosea said your name, and you looked up at him. He was watching you, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain. You could see him warring with himself. 

“No, my dear girl. It’s nothing you did.” He tried to reassure you. 

“Then what?” You asked, tears flowing freely down your face now. “What’s wrong, Hosea? Do you... want more one-on-one time with Dutch? Am I stepping on your toes? I know I’m a newer addition to the curious couple..”

“No it’s not--” 

“Do you...not like spending time with me? I thought we had a great time together, both casually and intimately. Do you not like being with me?” You heard the familiar sound of him reeling in the fishing line. He was ready to talk, and was putting aside distractions.

“My dear, I have loved every moment I’ve spent with you. It’s just...” He paused.

“Do you not love me?” It was more a whisper. You weren’t sure you wanted to know the answer, weren’t sure your heart could take it. 

Hosea threw the rod on the floor of the boat and knelt in front of you, taking your hands in his. You met his gaze, and saw a deep sorrow there.

“My dear please don’t think like that. I love you, I do. Its...” He paused, and hung his head. You waited for him to gather his thoughts. You weren’t expecting the sniffling. “Bessie...” 

“Oh Hosea.” You whispered. You understood now. It wasn’t his relationship with Dutch that you were interfering with, it was his relationship with his late wife. 

Hosea’s shoulders shook with grief, and he bit the back of his hand in an attempt to suppress an audible sob. You fell to your knees next to him and pulled him tightly against you. He soaked your blouse instantly with tears. 

“Its...She....I...” He hiccuped. You shushed him gently, petting his hair. You leaned back against the side of the boat and pulled him closer. His head rested on your bosom, and he clung to your clothes like a child. It wasn’t a very dignified position, and the boat was tipping dangerously to one side with the weight of both of you against the edge, but none of that mattered. You held Hosea close and comforted him, cried with him. 

“It’s okay, love.” You said. “I think I understand.” He opened his mouth to speak, but only a louder sob left his mouth, and he buried his face against you. “Don’t talk, sweety. Just let it out. I’ve got you, you’re safe.” You soothed. His sobs sent him into a coughing fit and you shifted so he was sitting a little straighter, hoping he could breathe better 

The man continued to sob, letting out all the pain he felt. You wanted to be strong for him, but you couldn’t hold back the tears that you shed for him, for his loss. You'd never met Bessie. She'd passed long before you joined. Hosea didn't mention her much, because every time he did, the pain he felt was obvious. From the first time he mentioned her, you could tell just what she meant to him, and you got an inkling of what losing her had done to him. But now you were seeing his repressed sorrow and grief in full force, and all you could do was hold him and whisper soothing nonsense.

You weren’t sure how long you were sitting there like that. It was like you were in your own universe. The rest of the world fell away, leaving just you an Hosea in a boat separate from time. Eventually the sobs that wracked Hosea’s body quieted to sniffles, though his tears never stopped. You ran your hands soothingly through his silver hair, brushed your fingers against his cheek, anything you could think of to sooth him, to assure him you were there. 

You were pulled from your little bubble when you heard a voice calling yours and Hosea’s names. You sat up a little to see Dutch standing on the shore, waving his arms to get your attention. You gently pulled one hand from Hosea’s grasp and waved back, letting him know that you saw him. You shifted underneath Hosea, and he looked up at you, suddenly looking very young, almost childlike. 

“We should get back to shore before our darling Dutch swims out here to us.” You said quietly, Hosea nodded and sat up, taking a shaky breath. You cupped his face, and leaned into him, kissing the tracks of tears that fell down his face. 

“Thank you.” You heard him say quietly, and he wrapped you in a quick hug of thanks. You nodded and sat back, grabbing the oars and turning you toward shore. 

Dutch was waiting for you when you reached shore. He stepped into the shallows to help you push the boat onto the beach but Hosea stumbled out of the boat and fell into Dutch’s arms before he could. His tears were falling hard again. Dutch looked between you and the weeping man in his arms. You pushed the boat the rest of the way to shore before joining them, practically tackling them both with a hug, trapping Hosea between you two. 

“What in God’s name...?” Dutch murmurd, looking down at you. You shook your head and nuzzled into Hosea, hoping that he could feel all the love and comfort your heart was pouring out to him. Dutch didn't push further, opting to hold the two of you tightly instead of interrogate you both. Once again you were lost in a little bubble, apart from the whole world, just the three of you. 

Eventually, you felt Hosea turn in your grip and plant a kiss on your forehead. You tilted your head up to look at him. His eyes were still filled with sorrow, but it seemed to have lessened some. 

“I’m so sorry my dear, dear girl.” He said slowly, voice wavering slightly. “I never meant for you to feel like I didn’t love you.” He said. You nodded in understanding and pressed your forehead to his. 

“I’m starting to gather that the issue is quite the opposite?” You asked. He nodded. Dutch looked at you both, confused. 

“The problem is that you love her? Why?” Dutch pulled away slightly, still keeping his arms around you both. “You weren’t afraid I’d be jealous, were you? I brought you together after all.” 

“No, Dutch. Its...” Hosea hesitated. You rubbed a hand comfortingly on the side of his arm. 

“Let's find a safe spot and set up camp. I get the feeling we three won’t be going back to camp tonight.” You suggested, and the men nodded. Reluctantly you all separated. You whistled for your horse, who emerged from the trees. The men mounted their horses, and you launched yourself once more onto yours. 

“My dear where is your saddle?” Hosea huffed. You gave him a sheepish grin. 

“I knew I had to get here before you. There wasn’t time to saddle up." Hosea chuckled and reached over, patting your thigh affectionately before straightening your skirt out for you.

It didn’t take long for you to find a secluded little spot in the woods and set up camp. You hunted a couple of rabbits for dinner, Hosea skinned and cooked them, as Dutch set up his spare tent and a fire pit. Between the three of you all your tasks were done and you were settled in no time. A large, thick log made a bench for you all to sit on near the fire. You ate in silence.

Hosea seemed to have gathered himself some, and by the time you had finished dinner he seemed more ready to talk. You sat on his left, close enough that your legs touched. Dutch sat on his right just as close. You hugged Hosea’s arm so you could snuggle against him. The three of you sat for a moment before you finally broke the silence.

“What did Bessie look like?” you asked. You glanced up at Hosea, who smiled slightly.

“I have a picture of her if you’d like to see.” Hosea said, grabbing his satchel from where it was sitting.

“You do?” Dutch asked, surprised.

“Well a drawing. Arthur gave it to me after she passed. Said he’d done it a while back and wanted me to have it.” Hosea pulled out a journal, not unlike Arthurs, and took out a worn piece of loose paper that was tucked between the pages. On the paper was a detailed drawing of a beautiful woman. She was laughing about something. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and just from that picture you could tell she was a warm, bright, loving person.

“She’s beautiful.” You said, admiring the drawing.

“She was the most beautiful woman I ever met.” Hosea sighed wistfully. He glanced over at your. “er…not that you—”

“Don’t worry.” You giggled. “I’m not offended. I understand.” You said, giving him a reassuring smile. And you did understand. Bessie was the love of Hosea’s life. She would always outshine every other woman, no matter what else Hosea’s life brought him.

“She really would have liked you,” Hose remarked, kissing your forehead. You handed him the picture back and he tucked it away carefully.

“So what’s going on exactly? Why have you been acting like this?” Dutch asked, still a little confused. "I think you owe us both an explanation. Her especially." Hosea sighed and took one of your hands in both of his, rubbing softly with his thumb.

“When you came back after that bear nearly got you, I had a few epiphanies. Or at least I thought that's what they were. I’m not so certain now.” Hosea began. He looked over at you. “When I saw your leg all covered in blood, and knew you were hurt, I thought my heart was going to give out.” He admitted. “That’s when I realized just how much I love you.”

“You’ve sure got a funny way of showing it! You’ve been avoiding her ever since.” Dutch scoffed.

“I know. But when I realized how much I love you, I felt incredibly guilty.”

“Guilty?” Dutch asked

“Because of Bessie.” You said, and Hosea nodded.

“Because of Bessie. Bessie was, still is, my entire world. God gave me such a pure, beautiful woman to love and take care of. When I realized I love you, it felt like I was being unfaithful to her.” Hosea was clearly getting emotional again. You took your free hand and added it to the bundle of clasped hands. Dutch sighed, finally understanding the issue.

“So you were avoiding her to make yourself feel better.” He concluded. Hosea nodded. “Hosea,” Dutch sighed. “Bessie wouldn’t want you to forgo all happiness. If she saw what you were doing to yourself all these years, the constant drinking after she died, forcing yourself to be miserable and alone, she’d drag you to the lake and toss you in.” Dutch and Hosea both chuckled.

“You’re probably right.” Hosea said. “It’s not just about Bessie though. When I saw you all bloodied like that, and I thought you could die, it felt like my whole being shattered. I wasn’t just pushing you away because of Bessie, I was pushing you away because I couldn’t handle it if you…if I lost you…” He was fighting back tears again, struggling to be stoic and masculine. 

You wiggled your hand out of his grasp and moved to kneel in front of him, cupping his face in your hands and forcing him to look at you. You could see tears threatening to spill over, and could feel some of your own. He took in a deep breath and continued.

“I was trying to protect myself from the pain I knew I’d feel if something ever happened to you, and the guilt of loving another woman aside from my darling Bessie. But I never thought how it’d make you feel, my dear. I’m sorry, that was very selfish of me. I never wanted you to feel unloved.” Hosea turned his face slightly in your hands and pressed a kiss to your hand.

“Oh Hosea. I’m so sorry.” You said. “If… If it would make you feel better…” you dropped your hands to your lap and sighed, unable to believe the words you were about to say, but you meant them, to the very center of your being. “If you want, I’ll stay in camp. I’ll stop going on jobs, stop hunting, I’ll do the in-camp chores instead.” You looked between the two men. “If that’s what you both want of me, I’ll do it.”

A year ago you couldn’t have imagined saying those words. You’d have rather died than resign yourself to a quiet life of laundry and cooking. But now you had not one but two men concerned for your safety, and it hurt you to think that putting yourself in danger hurt them. Knowing just how Hosea had been feeling, you suddenly understood Dutch more through all those arguments you’d had about if you should go on jobs. You didn’t want to cause them any pain. Hosea choked out a sob, and even Dutch looked emotional, though he was doing his best to restrain it. Hosea tilted your chin up to meet his gaze.

“I could never ask that of you, my dear.” He said, voice hoarse with suppressed emotion. “As much as I want to, you’re a free spirit, like a wild mustang. I couldn’t ask you to stay in a corral the rest of your days.” Dutch nodded in agreement.

“I’d rather stay in camp than lose you.” You said. “If you can’t be with me if I go out on jobs and risk being hurt--”

“No. Don’t you dare.” Hosea said. “I’d rather have you as you are. I was just being… weak and selfish.” He sighed bitterly. “Don’t you change a goddamn thing for this foolish old man. I shouldn’t have let my fear get to me so much. I'm sorry for how I've treated you because of it.”

You felt your tears spilling freely down your cheeks now. You wiped your eyes and rested your cheek on Hosea’s knee, gazing up at him. He stroked your face tenderly. Dutch had an arm wrapped around Hosea, and was hugging him tightly.

“Just promise us you’ll be as safe as you can when you go out on jobs?” Dutch asked, looking down at you.

“I promise. I won’t be reckless.” You lifted your head and looked up at Hosea again. “Does this mean you love me again?” You asked with a cheeky little grin. 

“I never stopped loving you.” Hosea assured you. “I just...wished I would. To avoid the pain and the guilt. I see now that’s a fool's wish.” He stroked your cheek gently. “I will never treat you like that again. If you’ll have me, I’ll spend the rest of my days loving you. Both of you.” Hosea glanced between you and Dutch. 

You and Dutch glanced at each other, as if debating his offer. But you both knew. You’d have Hosea however you could. As a friend, as a lover, however he could give himself, that’s what you’d take. 

“I guess so.” Dutch sighed dramatically, as if he was being forced. Hosea chuckled. He gestured for you to sit back up on the log with them, but you shook your head and rested your head on Hosea’s thigh, happy where you were. Hosea gently ran his fingers through your hair. He was staring down at you, unable to look away. Normally it would make you uncomfortable, but it was comforting right now, and you met his gaze. The three of you stayed like that for a while, just being near each other. Dutch still had his arms wrapped around Hosea in comfort, and would occasionally lean in and kiss his cheek or his head. The somber atmosphere lifted to something more comfortable and light.

“Now, Hosea,” Dutch said, clearing his throat and breaking the silence. “This poor woman has been absolutely distraught the last couple of weeks, thinking that you were mad at her, when in reality you were just acting a fool.” your eyes flicked to Dutch in confusion, ready to jump to Hosea’s defense. “Don’t you think you should make it up to her somehow?” Dutch’s voice had lowered to a deep, panther-like purr, and he rested his chin on Hosea’s shoulder, smiling down at you. Now you understood. You looked up at Hosea with your best sad eyes. 

“I believe you’re right, Dutch.” Hosea said, patting your head once more before you sat up straight. “Come here, my dear.” He said, patting his lap before opening his arms for you. You stood up and moved so you were straddling his lap. You knocked his hat off and began carding your fingers through his hair. Dutch’s hand moved up your thigh, pushing your skirt up to reveal your leg and he began caressing your thigh. 

Hosea pressed his lips to yours, bringing you in for a soft kiss. You pressed your body against Hosea’s as you kissed, and his arms went around you, hands tracing up and down your curves. The kiss deepened as it continued, moving from sweet and loving to hungry and needing. Dutch’s hand moving up and down your thigh was only adding to the feeling. You couldn’t help the noises you were soon making. There was an ache at your center, begging for release.

“That’s a good start,” Dutch said, planting kisses on Hosea’s neck. “But I think you can do more than that.” Hosea’s hand moved up your other thigh, pushing your skirt aside and moving to your drawers. You shook your head and broke away, earning confused looks from both men. 

“Are you sure, Hosea?” You asked, searching his face for any trace of doubt. “You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.” Hosea smiled. 

“Dutch is right, Bessie wouldn’t want me to be miserable and alone. She’d be happy I’m happy, and she’d be grateful to you for taking care of me in her absence.” His hand slipped inside your drawers and began stroking your center perfectly. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back as Hosea pressed kissing along your throat. 

Even through your haze, you sent out a thought for Bessie, assuming she could hear you in the afterlife. You thanked her for loving and taking care of Hosea in her life, and you promised her you’d take care of him for her until they were reunited. You promised her that you weren’t stealing him, that he belonged to her. 

That was the last conscious thought you were able to make. You felt the cool metal of a knife against your skin and heard the tear of fabric as Dutch made quick work of your drawers, tossing their shredded remains aside as Hosea slipped one finger inside of you and began teasing your insides. What had you called them before? Deft. It was certainly an accurate description. You let out a high pitched gasp as you felt another finger push against you and Dutch moaned as his finger joined Hosea’s in your tight pussy.

“So wet for us already.” Dutch said, kissing along your jaw as Hosea sucked on the side of your neck. Dutch’s mustache and Hosea’s light scruff tickled the sensitive skin of your neck in a wonderfully delicious way. In no time you were soaked, and Hosea pressed another finger inside of you. The men worked in tandem to rub the most sensitive spots inside of you. You could feel yourself rapidly moving toward your climax, but it was halted when they both pulled out. You whimpered in protest.

“Don’t worry, my dear. We aren’t done yet.” Hosea soothed, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. “But first, tell me what you want? How can I possibly begin to make it up to you?” He asked, voice rasping with lust. 

Your fingers brushed against the buttons of your blouse and Hosea quickly undid the top few buttons, until your vest got in the way. You traced a finger across the skin of your bosom, and Hosea pressed his face into your chest, licking and kissing the soft skin. Dutch watched, pupils blown, making his dark eyes even darker. He couldn’t help but rub against the bulge forming in his pants. You tilted your head back as Hosea’s kisses reached more sensitive skin, and sighed in satisfaction.

“I want you to make love to me.” You instructed Hosea, answering his question. “Show me I haven’t lost yo--.” Before you could even finish, Hosea’s lips were pressed against yours, kissing you eagerly. He pulled you tight against his lap, and you could feel his erection through his pants as it pressed up against you. Dutch’s hands continued stroking up and down your thigh, sending goosebumps up your leg. 

Hosea’s hands went to the buttons of your skirt and undid them. Together he and Dutch pulled your skirt up over your head, and Dutch set it aside on the log. You broke from the kiss, suddenly aware that you were in the middle of the forest, and anyone could happen upon you. You glanced around self consciously, as if expecting half the town of Rhodes to be watching from the trees. 

“Don’t worry, my darling.” Dutch assured you. “I didn’t just pick this spot for safety. I wanted us away from any prying eyes.” 

“And if anyone does happen upon us, we’ll make sure it’s the last thing they ever see.” Hosea said, only half joking. These two might relish in seeing you in any number of unladylike and compromising positions, but you knew they’d defend your honor to the end. 

You nodded and pressed your lips to Hosea’s again, mouth open to invite his tongue in. He took the invitation gladly, kissing you fiercely. You carded your fingers through his hair, squeezing just enough to give a little tug, grinding down onto his lap. He groaned into your mouth. 

“How about we move this into the tent where we have something a little more comfortable?” Dutch asked, breaking you and Hosea from your kiss. Hosea winced slightly, doing his best to hide it, and you realized how uncomfortable that log must be, especially with your weight on his. You began to slide off of him, but Hosea grabbed your ass tightly and held you against him. You studied him questioningly, and he traced one hand down your leg, guiding it to wrap around his hips. You moved your other leg around him, locking your ankles together. 

You were shocked when Hosea stood from the log, lifting you with him, and you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck. It was surprising how much strength the older man had, and it turned you on so much, thinking about how much strength he was hiding beneath his thin frame. You kissed Hosea’s neck as he carried you to the tent and he carefully lay you down on the blankets and bed rolls that you’d set out to make up the floor of the tent. 

“Sometimes I forget how strong you are.” You gasped, smiling up at Hosea, who was kneeling between your legs, sitting up-right. 

“Gee thanks.” He scoffed, giving you an amused smile.

“No I mean... Some of the younger men probably couldn’t carry their girl like that.” You said. 

“He does it because he’s so clingy.” Dutch said, laying down to lounge beside you. “He doesn’t want to let go when he’s in the moment.” 

“Has he ever carried you?” You asked Dutch, eyes widening. He just winked at you. You turned to look back at Hosea, who looked a little flustered with all the praise. 

You pushed yourself up so that your lips met his. He caught you easily and held you to him before slowly lowering you back down so you were lying beneath him. Once you were comfortably on your back, Hosea began trailing his kisses down your neck to the hem of your chemise. He skipped over your clothed torso down to your legs, and as he kissed your thighs, he pushed your chemise up, so he had a better view of your center. Your legs automatically parted, giving him a better view.

Dutch leaned over you and undid the buttons of your vest, then your shirt, pulling them open and sliding them across your arms. Hosea chose that moment to move his lips to your center and you gasped, collapsing back on the blankets before Dutch could push your sleeves off your arms. Dutch settled for this for now and began lavishing your chest with kisses. You mewled and squirmed underneath their affections. Once again you felt yourself nearing your orgasm. Your corset suddenly felt very restricting, and you began to claw pitifully at it. 

“Wait a minute, Hosea.” Dutch said, and Hosea stopped what he was doing. You mewled and squirmed against Hosea, trying to get him to continue, still clawing at your corset. “Easy, my darling. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Dutch said, unable to suppress a light chuckle. Dutch helped you roll over onto your stomach and pulled off your shirt and vest before he began working on your laces, loosening it until you were able to unclasp the corset in the front. Dutch tossed it aside for you.

Hosea’s tongue once again began working on your clit, and you gasped and buried your head into your folded arms, groaning as Hosea continued to chase your orgasm. Dutch leaned over you and began kissing the back of your neck. You tugged on his velvet coat, signalling that you wanted him to take it off. He pulled it and his vest off, leaving himself in just his pants and shirt. 

Dutch lounged next to you once more, propping a head up on his hand. He watched you squirm as Hosea licked and sucked. Hosea’s hands moved to your ass cheeks and held you still. Dutch’s hand reached out and he traced patterns on your back. You glanced over at him.

“You just gonna keep watching like a pervert?” you panted. You squealed in protest when Hosea stopped, propping himself up on his elbows. He studied Dutch for a moment, ignoring your whimpers and pleas.

“Dutch, what if you take off your pants and lay on top of her?” Hosea suggested. Dutch cocked an eyebrow at his request but began unbuckling his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He slowly slipped them down over his narrow hips, cock springing forward proudly. You licked your lips unconsciously, and only became aware that you were staring when Dutch chuckled and leaned over you, leaving his shirt on.

As he leaned over you, you tried to roll over onto your back like you thought they wanted, but Hosea’s hands gripped your thighs firmly, keeping you in place. Dutch lay on top of you, chest pressed against your back. He supported some of his weight on his elbows and knees, but his body still pressed you firmly into the ground. You turned your head to give Dutch a sloppy kiss, and sighed in pleasure as you felt Hosea return to his work.

He licked you for a few minutes before he stopped. You began to whimper in protest, but stopped when you felt Dutch stiffen, and heard him moan in pleasure, and that’s when you realized Hosea’s plan. He was taking turns pleasuring you both. The idea of Hosea’s lips around Dutch’s cock while Dutch lay on top of you had you moaning in excitement. 

Dutch buried his face in your neck, nipping and biting in between moans. You heard his breath catch in his throat, and you wondered for a moment if he’d come, then you felt Hosea’s lips on you once more. Dutch began rutting against you slightly, his still hard cock sliding between your asscheecks. You clawed at the blankets underneath you. Your climax was building and building and...

Hosea’s lips left you, and you heard Dutch suck in another breath. You couldn’t help the cry of disappointment, having been left right before you came, but you were able to ignore it quickly as a low moan rumbled against your back. 

“H--Hosea.” Dutch panted. His hands moved over the tops of yours, fingers interlocking with yours. 

“What’s he doing back there?” You asked. 

“He’s got his mouth around my... hah... around my cock. He’s nearly taken all of me.” You were turned on even more listening to Dutch try to describe what was happening, normally eloquent sentences crumbling. Dutch gasped again and he couldn’t help but push his hips back. You heard Hosea gag slightly, but he kept going. 

“What did he do?” You purred. 

“Licked my balls.” Dutch groaned. Dutch seemed to relax slightly and he looked down at you. 

“Your turn.” He said, just as Hosea’s lips returned to you once more. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you felt his lips close around your clit and suck. Every now and then he’d flick his tongue over you, making your jolt underneath Dutch. 

“Mmmmm. I can hear him sucking on your nice little pearl.” Dutch growled against your ear. Your head came back to rest against Dutch’s shoulder, and he put a hand around your throat, not squeezing but keeping your head up. Your body was trembling with the coming orgasm. “Are you going to come for Hosea?” He asked. You nodded. 

“Oh god yes!” You gasped. “Hosea you’re gonna make me...” Your climax hit you like a train. You could hear a series of strange noises, probably coming from your mouth as your orgasm wracked your body. You could feel Hosea planting kisses along your thighs, and Dutch kissing your neck, both easing you down from your climax. 

You lay under Dutch, panting, when Hosea moved up and lay next to you, a proud grin on his face. You grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss, which he happily gave you. Once you let him go, you dropped your head back into your arms, trying to catch your breath. 

“I always knew your silver tongue was good for more than just conning people out of their money.” You teased, still panting slightly. Hosea laughed heartily. 

“I’m always glad to put it to good use.” He chuckled, You tilted your head to look up at him, and he tenderly brushed some hair from your face. 

“You’re forgiven.” You said, and Hosea gave you a mischievous grin. 

“Oh my dear, I’m just barely getting started on my apology.” You couldn’t help but shudder excitedly. 

“My darling, I need to feel you.” Dutch growled in your ear. You spread your legs wider, and felt Dutch shift down so his cock was at your entrance. He still had you firmly pinned underneath him as he slid his cock inside your wet pussy. You groaned and pressed your face into the blankets as he began moving inside of you. 

Hosea brushed your hair off your neck and to one side and you looked over at him. He smiled at you, and you grabbed his bandana, pulling him towards you. He pressed his lips to yours, and he kissed you deeply as Dutch began picking up the pace. Any time you broke the kiss to gasp for air, Hosea kept his lips close, kissing your chin, your cheek, anywhere he could. Dutch slowed down his thrusts, catching his breath and prolonging orgasm. 

With what little conscious thought you had left, you began untying Hosea’s wild rag, tossing it aside before you began working on his vest and shirt. Dutch began pounding into you once more, and all you could do was cling to the blankets. Hosea finished what you’d started, shedding his clothes before returning to kiss you once more. You clung to him as best as you  
could until Dutch slowed again. The man had some crazy stamina. 

“Hosea,” Dutch said, breathing heavily. He pulled your hips up, and you pushed yourself onto your hands and knees. “Move underneath her with your head over here.” Hosea obediently crawled under you so that you were laying 69 style. You supported your weight on your knees and elbows. Hosea grabbed your hips and pulled you down. You slowly spread your knees further apart until you felt his lips brush against your center. Dutch shifted so he was fully inside you again.

You took Hosea’s cock in your mouth and began to bob your head as Hosea licked your center and Dutch thrust into you. Dutch began to groan louder as Hosea’s tongue inevitably brushed against his cock with each thrust. Dutch pushed all the way inside you and held himself there. You moaned into Hosea’s cock, and you felt his tongue move between your clit and Dutch’s balls. You pulled your mouth off of Hosea, stroking his cock with your hand as you gasped and groaned. 

“Oh Dutch... ngh... Hosea.” You moaned. Your legs began to tremble with an oncoming orgasm, and Dutch grabbed your hips tighter to support your weight slightly. 

“Come for us, my darling.” Dutch said, moving in you harder. You took Hosea in your mouth once more, trying miserably to suck him off. But you were too distracted by the combination of Dutch’s thrusting and Hosea’s licking. You came hard, yelling their names in turn. Your arms and legs trembled and you felt them giving out. You managed to roll yourself off of Hosea so you wouldn’t fall on top of him, though you were embarrassed that your leg did kick his head slightly as you moved.

Dutch moved up to lay behind you, taking you in his arms and nuzzling against your neck. His still hard cock bumped against your legs slightly. Hosea moved to your other side, and he pulled you against his chest. The two held you as the aftershocks of your orgasm shook through your body. You closed your eyes and cuddled with them as your breathing slowly returned to normal. 

When you opened your eyes you were met with Hosea’s hazel gaze, He was propped up on his elbow, smiling down at you. His cheek was slightly red from where you’d accidentally kicked him. You gently stroked that spot. 

“I’m sorry.” you said, upset that you’d hurt him. He shook his head, a slightly amused smile across his face. 

“It was only a little bump.” He assured you. “Didn’t hurt, really. You could have just fallen on top of me though. I would have been fine. But injuries from this, well those I don’t mind in the slightest.” He kissed your forehead. You smiled and looked up at him, your lips near his, just barely brushing them as you spoke.

“I want you inside me.” You said, voice just above a whisper, as if it was a holy thing to ask. Hosea smiled and pulled you flush against him, lifting your leg over his hip. 

“I think I can oblige that request.” He said. You turned your head back to look at Dutch, who was smiling down at you. 

“You too.” You said, grabbing his hip and pulling him against you. “And take this off.” You frowned, tugging at his shirt. Dutch chuckled. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt and shedding it. He looked over you at Hosea. “I think we’ve created a monster, Hosea.” He teased. 

“Not a monster.” Hosea said, nuzzling against you. “A goddess maybe, though I’m sure she was one before we got here.” You ran your fingers through his hair. Dutch scoffed behind you. 

“You old softy.” He teased, laying back down behind you and pressing his hips against your ass, rutting against you. Hosea rubbed his cock between your folds before pushing inside you. You both moaned in sync as he filled you, and you pressed kisses along Hosea’s jaw and throat as he began moving. He thrust in and out for a minute before he pulled back and Dutch pushed in. you reached behind you and tangled your hand in Dutch’s hair, kissing him as he moved inside you. They switched like that for a while, each one taking turns inside you and pulling out fully before the other filled you. 

As the pace picked up, they gradually stopped pulling fully out, so that Hosea was leaving the tip in while Dutch thrust in, and then Dutch would leave just the tip in as Hosea thrust. They were gently spreading you, making it easier for you to take them both. You lifted your leg higher, and Dutch and Hosea both put hands under your leg to help. 

When they both pushed into you together, your eyes rolled back in your head, and all you could do was fall back against Dutch and hold onto Hosea. You could hear them murmuring praises as they moved, but you couldn’t comprehend anything they were saying. You turned your head to kiss Dutch, then turned back to kiss Hosea, then back to Dutch, back to Hosea. Dutch nipped your neck, drawing your attention back to him. 

“My darling,” He said, grabbing one of your hands and bringing it down to your center, coating your fingers in your slick. “I want you to reach over and start spreading Hosea open for me.” He growled in your ear. Hosea met his gaze, eyes filled with lust. “You weren’t the only one he scorned when he decided to mope around.” He said, and Hosea gulped slightly. “I need to remind him who he belongs to.” 

You nodded and wrapped your arm around Hosea, bringing his lips to yours as you began swirling your finger around his hole, letting your slick lubricate him. He groaned against you and kissed you fiercely. You carefully pressed a finger into him, slowly moving in and out. He groaned louder and pulled away from the kiss. You stopped. 

“Am I hurting you?” you asked, concerned. You hadn’t ever done this, but you’d watched Dutch and Hosea a couple of times. Hosea shook his head. 

“No. Keep going.” He gasped. You smiled and moved your finger in and out of him until he felt loose enough that you could add a second finger. 

Dutch continued thrusting into you, and Hosea did his best to keep moving as well, but you could tell he was having a hard time focusing. He pulled out and stopped moving for a minute as you added another finger. You moved in and out of him slowly, stretching him out for Dutch. 

“Hosea,” Dutch said, his clear voice ringing out, drawing Hosea’s focus for a moment. “You still need to make it up to our lady here.” He chastised him. “She said she wanted you inside her with me. Why am I the only one doing what she’s asked?” Hosea looked to you and pressed his hips tight against yours, cock moving back inside with Dutch’s. You kept your fingers inside him as he began thrusting into you, and you threw your head back. 

“Come for us, my dear.” Dutch whispered in your ear, hand moving up to cup your breasts.Your orgasm snuck up on you like a panther pouncing on its prey. You let out a sound that was somewhere between a squeal and a scream, and you clung tightly to Hosea with your free hand. Both men moaned as you tightened around them, and Hosea pulled out, clearly close to finishing, but not wanting to yet. 

You lay panting and shuddering in their arms, face pressed into Hosea’s chest and Dutch holding you tightly. He sighed into your neck.

“I will never get tired of feeling you come around me.” He breathed, kissing your neck and shoulder. He peered over you at Hosea. “Did she stretch you wide enough?” He asked, eyeing your fingers, which were still inside Hosea. Hosea nodded eagerly. Dutch pulled out of you and carefully climbed over you both, then lay down so that he was spooning Hosea.

Hosea tilted his head, capturing Dutches lips in his as Dutch removed your fingers. You watched the men as they kissed. It always turned you on to see them making out. You twirled your fingers through Hosea’s chest hair as you watched. 

Hosea broke from the kiss, gasping, as Dutch pushed into him slowly. He buried his face in your chest, panting as Dutch picked up speed faster than normal. It was Hosea’s ‘punishment’ for his behavior. Dutch pushed in until he was all the way inside of Hosea, then began moving, not giving Hosea much time to adjust. 

“Fuck her, Hosea.” Dutch ordered as he began to pick up speed. “Show her you love her.” Hosea lifted your leg, draping it across himself and Dutch before he pushed inside of you, moving into you in time with Dutch’s thrusts. You threw your head back, and Hosea kissed your chest. 

“I’m afraid I won't last long.” Hosea panted, hot breath ticking your sensitive skin. 

“Not like I haven’t...oohhhhh...haven’t come already tonight.” You said, moaning as Hosea moved into you hard, then Dutch moved into Hosea, pushing him deeper into you. “I’m okay. Just come for me.”

With a few more thrust, you felt Hosea spill inside of you, his groan more of a deep, raspy growl. You kissed his head as he came down from his orgasm. Dutch didn’t stop, only moving faster into him. You held Hosea to your chest as Dutch continued to use him, chasing his own orgasm. Hosea gasped and moaned with each thrust, still getting pleasure from Dutch’s thrusts, even though he’d reached his climax. 

Dutch growled and grunted as he thrust into Hosea, until he let out a choked groan, and all movement stopped. You could hear Dutch panting, and you moved your hand over Hosea to rub Dutch’s arm soothingly. He let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a laugh, and pressed his face into Hosea’s back. Hosea kissed your collar bone, and you shifted downward slightly so that you and he were face to face. He hooked a foot around your leg and gently dragged it into the tangle of legs he and Dutch were already making. 

“Am I forgiven then?” He asked, planting a sweet kiss on your nose. 

“Yes. Completely forgiven.” You assured him. 

“You sure? I could always...” His hand snaked down between your legs, and you squeaked as he touched your overly sensitive clit. You squeezed your thighs together tightly, trapping his hand, stopping him from moving forward or back. 

“I’m fine.” you assured him as he chuckled. You loosened your thighs grip on his hand, but he kept his hand there, resting gently on your leg. 

“If you two have this much energy still, I must not have done my job right.” Dutch huffed with fake irritation, still breathing heavily. “It’s a lot of work looking after the two of you.” he teased. Hosea turned his head to look back at him. 

“How about you? You forgive me?” Hosea asked. Dutch propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at hosea, planting a tender kiss on his lips. 

“I suppose. If I must.” Dutch sighed. Hosea moved so he was laying on his back, and he pulled you so that you were laying on his chest. His other arm moved around Dutch, pulling him closer so that he was using Hosea’s bicep as a pillow. Dutch curled in close to Hosea, so that he was thoroughly blanketed by you both. You set an arm on Dutch’s back, tracing patterns on his skin.

“Just promise you’ll talk to us if something like this happens again.” You pleaded with Hosea. “None of this childish nonsense. If somethings wrong, let's all talk it out like the adults we are.” 

“Deal.” Hosea said. You both turned your heads to look at Dutch. 

“Deal.” He agreed. You lay your head back down, and Dutch grabbed a blanket and pulled it over you three, protecting you from the crisp night air. The three of you lay together in silence, snuggled up against each other. It was Hosea who broke the silence. 

“What say we go fishing in the morning before we head back to camp?” Hosea asked, breaking the silence. You and Dutch laughed, and you kissed Hosea’s chest. “I never got to catch anything this afternoon.” He chuckled, tapping your forehead. You laughed and looked up at him. 

“If it means spending time with you, I’ll do anything.” You said, smiling up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I'll be real I am in love with this trio. So much so that I may just have to write a long fic about them using some of these chapters for them. For now I'll keep them all here but that may be something for the future.


	9. Come Back to Bed (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt horrible about not having any Charles smut in here. I LOVE Charles. But I couldn't come up with a good situation, at least one that wouldn't feel like I was copying someone else's fic on here. 
> 
> This one was kind of inspired by the song "Come Back to Bed" by Sean Stemaly. At least that line is kind of what I used as my prompt. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

The smell of coffee woke you from your sleep. Sunlight was streaming through the canvas of your tent, and the sounds of morning in camp filled the air. You closed your eyes and groaned quietly, not quite ready to drag yourself out of bed. You snuggled in closer to the giant being of warmth behind you. You rested one hand over his where it lay on your stomach, and your fingers interlocked immediately. You glanced behind you at Charles, who stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up all the way.

It was nice to have a tent of your own, instead of being out in the open with the others. When you and Charles had first started seeing each other, you’d just moved your bedroll under the canopy that he shared with some of the others and slept next to him there. It had been fine at first, but one night after everyone had gone to sleep the two of you had gone a little too far.

You’d tried to be discreet, with him spooning you under the blankets and moving into you slowly. You weren’t discreet enough apparently, because a horrified Arthur and John had caught you while walking by. Javier and Lenny admitted the next morning that they were also aware of what you were doing, they were just trying to be polite and let you finish. You were mortified, and even Charles seemed ashamed. Within a week the four of them had pooled together enough money to get you both a tent to share, one that closed on all sides.

You stretched your legs out slightly, still not ready to really get up and face the day and leave your cozy little world with your man. You glanced over at Charles once more. He was still asleep, his face was relaxed, and you couldn’t help but stare. The stress of Charles’s life was always visible when he was awake, but when he was asleep, he was at peace, and he looked calm and relaxed. His face looked soft, and his shoulders were relaxed. You loved seeing him at peace like this.

“I can feel you staring, you know.” Charles mumbled, startling you. You hadn’t even noticed his breathing change or that he’d started to stir. His eyes fluttered open, and he glanced over at you, a teasing smile on his face. “That’s rude you know.”

“What’s rude is you looking so damn adorable when you’re asleep.” You said, rolling over onto your stomach and stretching like a cat. Charles scoffed at the term ‘adorable.’ The blanket slipped off your hips as you stretched, revealing your bare ass. Charles hummed appreciatively and reached a hand up to caress your soft, bare skin. You chuckled and flopped back down on the bedroll, snuggling up against him as he continued to fondle your ass. His fingers brushed against the shirt you were wearing, and he lifted an eyebrow at you when he realized it was his, the blue one with the small dots. You grinned sheepishly at him. He was totally naked, and all you were wearing was his shirt

“I had to answer the call of nature in the middle of the night. I thought I’d pulled on my nightgown. Didn’t realize it was your shirt until I made it back.” You said. Charles chuckled and pushed back the blanket to get a better look at you. His shirt was big on you, but it still would only hang just below your ass.

“Well if anyone saw you, they got quite a view.” He chuckled. You buried your face in his neck and breathed in his scent. His arms went around you, hugging you tightly to him. You sighed.

“I have to get up.” You said, still not moving. “I have to do all my normal chores before that job we’re going on today.” You lay there for another moment before finally pulling away. Charles’s arms held you tightly against him, not letting go. “But maybe you and I don’t have to come straight back to camp afterwards.” you said, lifting an eyebrow. Charles sighed and let you go.

You grabbed your hair brush and ran it through your tangled hair. Charles watched you for a minute, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. You glanced over at him as you began putting your hair into two braids. He smiled up at you, and you smiled back. God you loved him. You turned back to what you were doing, grabbing your simple black hair ribbon so you could tie the braid.

“Come back to bed.” It was so quiet, for a moment you thought you’d just imagined it. But when you met Charles eyes, staring at you expectantly, you knew he’d said it out loud.

“If I don’t get my chores done, Grimshaw will tan my hide.” You said, finishing the first braid and tying it in place. “Or worse, she won’t let me go on the job with you.” Charles sat up and grabbed your hands, stopping you from working on the second braid.

“I’m just asking for a few minutes more.” He said gently, pulling your hands slightly toward him so you leaned forward. You relented and moved toward him, and he lay back down, pulling you down onto his bare chest. You giggled softly and smiled down at him. Your fingers tenderly traced the familiar scars across his body. You knew the path of each one without even looking, these marks that told the story of the man you loved. You ended with the large one on his cheek, before you leaned in and kissed him.

His lips met yours, instantly matching your kiss. He swiped his tongue across your lips and you parted them, allowing his tongue access. He sat up, and you shifted your legs so you were sitting on his lap. Your center brushed against his cock and you both pulled away to gasp.

“Promise we can keep this down to a few minutes,” you gasped, and he chuckled. “We both know you like to take you time. While I normally appreciate it…” You let out a shuddering gasp as he ground up against you. “I’ve got chores.”

“You know, I’ve heard the girls talking. Seems most of the others have the opposite problem with their men.” Charles teased, nipping at your neck.

“And normally I’m grateful, but you’ve never been on the receiving end of Grimshaw’s wrath before.” You grabbed Charles’s shoulders tightly as his fingers moved down to your core. You were still a little wet from the previous evening’s activities. You groaned and rested your head against his shoulder.

“I guess that’s going to depend on you, then.” He said, rubbing slow circles around your clit. “You know I won’t enter you until you’ve peaked at least once.”

“Yes, but you know no one can make me come like you can, not even if I do it myself.” You whimpered slightly as his calloused fingers dipped inside of you. Charles growled and smashed his lips against yours. “Guess it’s a joint effort.” You gasped out when you broke away from the kiss.

“You talk too much sometimes.” Charles growled, nipping at your neck once more. Then he laid back, hands keeping you upright as he did. “Come here.” He said, gently pulling on your thighs to guide you up to his face. You positioned your center over his lips, and he pulled you down to him. You moaned as his tongue began to lap at your folds.

Your hands clutched your thighs tightly, fingernails digging into your skin as Charles ravished your pussy. His hands came up to yours, and you moved so that your hands were interlocked with his, leaning back slightly. You squeezed his hands every time he licked that perfect spot, bringing you closer to your orgasm. It wasn’t long before you were panting raggedly above him, legs trembling slightly as your orgasm approached. Charles dragged your orgasm from you, and you let go of one of his hands to bring your hand to cover your mouth, silencing your cries. Just because the tent offered you visual privacy didn’t mean it was soundproof. 

Charles grabbed your hips, holding you up as your body twitched and spasmed.Once you came back down to earth, you carefully moved to straddle Charles’s waist, hands resting just below his ribs. He smiled up at you, licking the last of your slick off of his lips.

“I’ll never get tired of that view.” He sighed. “You falling apart on top of me. Stunning.” You grinned at him and shifted backwards, taking his cock inside you in one quick movement. You gasped and clung to his abdomen. Even after being with him for months, every time you took him felt like the first. He was so big, so thick. Usually you had to work up to him before you could take him all in, but you didn’t have time. The burning, stretching feeling was almost too much, bordering on painful, but with just enough pleasure to make you love it.

With a growl, Charles sat up and held you tightly, lifting you slightly so he could thrust up into you. You bit his shoulder to stop your cries, still walking that narrow line between pain and pleasure. He untied the ribbon that held your one braid in place, undoing your hair and letting it flow freely despite your protests.

“Is this what you wanted?” Charles growled, keeping his voice low so only you could hear. “To be fucked like a little whore instead of a goddess?” You could only gasp out his name as he thrust into you. “Better stay quiet or the whole camp will know.” He whispered. You clamped a hand over your mouth, trying to stifle your cries.

Charles flipped you onto your back in one swift movement and brought your legs up to his shoulders, folding you in half as he continued to pound into you. You clung to his arms, nails digging into his skin.

“Oh. My. God.” You cried out with each thrust. “Ch…Ch…Charles” You gasped, trying and failing to keep quiet.

“You know, I think you must like everyone knowing who you belong to.” Charles purred, leaning in closer, stretching your legs and folding you even more. You had to admire his control. The way he was thrusting, any of your past lovers would have come by now. But he seemed as calm as ever. “Tell them. Tell them who makes you feel good.”

“You, Charles!” You cried. “Only you! I’m yours Charles!” You cried out. Charles’s thrusts faltered, and you felt him spill himself inside of you. This sent you over the edge, your walls squeezing every last drop out of him as your orgasm washed over you. Charles rested his head against your shoulder, breathing heavily. You clung to each other as if afraid that if you let go you’d fall off the earth. Charles gently began kissing your neck, and you rubbed his back. Charles sighed and rolled off you but kept you close. You nuzzled against his chest, fingers still tracing across his skin.

“Well you wanted me to stay in here with you. You may have succeeded.” You groaned with embarrassment. “Not sure I can ever face the camp after that.” You felt a chuckle rumble through him, and he kissed your forehead.

“I’d be lying if I said I’m sorry.” He said, and you lightly slapped his arm. “I never thought of myself as a possessive man, but I don’t mind reminding the others now and then who you’ve chosen to bring to your bed.”

“There are subtler ways to do that, you know.”

“Yes but nothing that will stick in their minds quite like hearing you cry out my name as you come.” He said. You groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose before burying your face into him. You heard footsteps approaching the tent and tensed up. Was it Grimshaw coming to tell you off for being lazy? Someone coming to tease you both? Someone cleared their throat and you heard Mary Beth call your name.

“Are you… awake?” she asked hesitantly. She was trying to suppress giggles, you could tell, but at least she was trying to be polite. “Grimshaw wants to know if you plan on doing your chores at all today or just laze about… Her words, not mine.”

“I’ll be out in a second.” You replied. You heard her footsteps retreating. You sighed and looked up at Charles. He reluctantly let you go, and you sat up. You began to tug his shirt off over your head, but he stopped you.

“You should wear it.” He said. “If you want to, I mean. I… I like seeing you wearing my shirt.” You cocked an eyebrow.

“Another way of reminding everyone who I’m with?” you asked. He nodded sheepishly.

“You don’t have to…” He said, but you shook your head and pulled on your drawers, followed by your pants. You tucked the shirt into your pants before pulling on your belt and ammo belt. Charles smiled as you adjusted his shirt on your body so it looked neater.

Charles sat behind you and ran his fingers through your hair before expertly putting them into two braids. When he was finished, you turned and gave him a sweet kiss before you pulled on your boots and stepped out of the tent.

Micah and Bill snickered when they saw you. The immature children. You walked over to where the other girls were already working on the day's chores. You quickly began on the laundry, working hard to get it done quickly.

Some time later, Charles emerged from the tent. Micah and Bill made some snarky remarks about how if you could still walk, Charles wasn’t doing his job, and how you were probably faking it. He ignored them, keeping his cool as only Charles could. He walked past them, choosing to sit at one of the tables with Javier, Lenny, and Hosea. They greeted him, and Javier made some joke about how he was sure glad they’d bought you both that tent.

“Me too.” Charles said. The three cackled with laughter, and Charles smiled over at you. You chuckled and went back to your work. The men talked for a bit longer about you and Charles. Hosea admitted he’d known for a while that you two would get together. Lenny agreed. Javier lamented that another beautiful American flower was taken, leaving less for him.

“That’s a new shirt.” Tilly pulled you from your eavesdropping.

“It looks familiar, but I’m sure I’ve never seen it on you.” Mary Beth teased.

“Where did you get it from? It suits you. Though the cut is a little funny.” Karen added. You rolled your eyes.

“It’s Charles’s isn’t it?’ Abigail asked, putting you out of your misery. You nodded.

“Oooo she’s wearing his shirts now.” Tilly said, clapping her hands together. “Things are really getting serious now.”

“It’s so romantic.” Mary Beth sighed.

“Like it weren’t getting serious when they got a tent together?” Karen scoffed.

“Well they were kind of forced into that. I’ve never seen John so bright red as when he saw them trying to be sneaky in the middle of camp.” Abigail said. The other girls gasped, clearly having not heard this story. You rolled your eyes and looked over at Charles. The others at his table were talking about something, but he wasn’t paying much attention to them. His eyes were focused on you. He gave you a smile when your gaze met his, and you returned his smile.

A little teasing and embarrassment was worth it for him.


	10. It's that business of mine (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the mission where Arthur and Charles hunt a bison. 
> 
> Some angst, some comfort, some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my second playthrough and I just got to this little side mission and my heart just broken for Charles. Thought I'd write something with it.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“Over there. You see them all? Incredible.” Charles said as he, you, and Arthur came over the hill. A herd of bison grazed on the spars plants of the plains. You glanced over at your lover. He was focused on the bison, fixated. You smiled. 

“They are.” You agreed. “Magnificent.” 

“I suppose.” Arthur said, sounding a little confused. He couldn’t quite see it, but you and Charles could. Bison were beautiful creatures. They seemed to be the icon of the wild west. Their very presence commanded respect and awe.

“We should only kill one.” Charles said, and you nodded. “We’ll keep them ringed in, and you see if you can bring one down, Arthur. Clean as you can.” 

“Okay” Arthur agreed. You and Charles spurred your horses down the hill into the valley, flanking the herd on either side. You circled the herd, keeping them contained in the valley as Arthur raced down the hill. You and Charles rode perfectly in sync, not needing to speak to know what the other was doing. 

Arthur took aim, and fired, landing a shot to the head. The bison fell instantly, a quick death. It was a perfect shot.

“Well done.” You said, slowing your horse as you approached where Arthur stood over the bison. 

“Alright, skin and butcher it. Take the horns too.” Charles said. “It can all be used.” 

The two of you waited while Arthur skillfully skinned and butchered the animal. You glanced over at Charles, who seemed distracted. You reached out a hand to his, brushing against it and drawing his attention to you. He turned back to you, and you gave him a questioning look. He turned back to whatever had his attention, humming thoughtfully. It was about this time that Arthur finished. 

“Good job.” Charles said. “Stow that on your horse and mount up. I want to go check something out.” Arthur placed the bison pelt on the back of his horse and mounted up.

“Okay, lets go.” He said. “Where are we going?”

“I thought I saw some scavenger birds over here... just wanted to see what attracted them.” He said. You and Arthur followed Charles. You glanced up and saw scavenger birds circling overhead. As you approached, more took off. The smell was horrible, but it was what you saw was worse.

“No, look,” Charles growled, and you gasped at the sight.

Dead bison, rotting and half picked at by scavenger birds. They still had their skin, horns, meat. The only things missing were what the scavengers had picked off.

“Shot and left for dead it looks like.” Charles’ normally calm voice was betraying his emotions. You glanced over at him. His face was scrunched up in fury.

“Why would someone do that?” Arthur asked, looking at the decaying bodies with disgust. 

“I don’t know, but I see tracks heading in this direction. I say we follow them.” He growled. He glanced over at you and you nodded. 

“Lets go.” 

“Alright. Lead the way.” Arthur said. You and he rode on either side of Charles, just behind him as he followed the tracks. 

“Sure it wasn’t an animal that killed them?"

“No, they’d been shot.” You said, shaking your head. 

“I just don’t know why anybody would just leave them there to rot like that.” Charles grumbled. 

“Maybe some bored rich city slicker looking for a wild experience. I used to see some men like that near my home.” You said. No one said anything for a moment as Charles followed the tracks. 

“Look, another dead bison there. Come on.” Charles said. You followed him up the hill slightly, where another carcass lay in the dirt. This one was fresher. 

“There’s a camp there. I’m going to take a look.” Arthur said, dismounting. You dismounted as well, walking up to the bison corpse. You counted five bullet holes. The Earth around the bison was scuffed from where it had flailed and struggled as it died. It made you sick to your stomach, and you felt tears prickle behind your eyes as you looked up at Charles who had dismounted and stood next to you.

“They didn’t even have the decency to give it a quick death.” You said. You turned back to the bison and knelt down next to it. You probably looked ridiculous, talking to the body of a dead animal, but you felt like you had to say something.

“I’m so sorry.” You murmured. “You deserved better.”

“Logs haven’t gone cold yet.” Arthur said, walking back over to you. Charles offered you a hand to help you up, and the three of you mounted your horses. “Maybe half a day since they left.”

“Bison’s been dead about the same amount of time.” Charles said gravely.

“What do you want to do?” Arthur asked. 

“They could still be in the area. Let’s get up higher, see if we spot anything.” 

The three of you took off, moving quickly up the hill until you could see further. You kept your eyes open for any sign. Any more dead animals, or any sign of camp. 

“Look. Smoke to the north.” You said. 

“Could be another camp.” Charles agreed. 

“Let’s go check it out.” The three of you rode side by side down the slope.

“Bastards!” Charles said. “Just killing for fun.

“You think we can talk?” Arthur asked 

“I don’t kill for fun. I kill when I need to.” Charles replied. 

“There’s killing for fun, then killing to survive. We don’t get pleasure out of it like the Skinner Brothers to the West.” You said.

“Who?” Arthur asked

“Nasty sons of bitches. Surprised you never saw them out there. I’ll tell you some crazy stories some other time.” You said

“Look, more dead bison! It has to be them! Come on!” Charles called, pushing Taima into a gallop. You and Arthur pushed your horses to keep up. 

“Wait up.” Arthur called. 

The camp was easy to find, tucked away on the side of the hill. Charles rode in first with you and Arthur behind. You kept your eyes on your lover. It wasn’t like Charles to lose his head like this. You were worried about him.

“Did you fools shoot those bison?” Charles asked, his voice eerily calm. You stood by his side, hand casually resting on your gun. 

“What’s your problem?”

“I said, did you fools shoot those bison?” He asked, his voice betraying some of his anger.

“Calm down you black or red bastard. Whatever the fuck you are.” You drew your gun and pointed it at the man who said it. You weren’t going to let this asshole treat him like that. 

“You’re going to want to rethink your words.” You said to the man. 

“Did you shoot them?!” Charles demanded. He was lost to his anger now. 

“Yeah, we did. We shot them bison and we will shoot you too, if you don’t get.” 

“What business is it of yours what we--” Quick as lightning Charles drew his gun and shot one of the poachers. 

“It’s that business of mine!!” He screamed. Arthur grabbed your wrist and tried to pull you backwards, away from what may be about to get ugly, but you shook him off. You wouldn’t leave Charles’s side, not now when he needed you. 

“Good god, you’re crazy!” The surviving man screamed. You cocked your gun, keeping it pointed squarely at his head. 

“Damn right we are.” You said. 

“Look, I got a family... a family.” He looked at you as if that would make you more sympathetic. You didn’t lower your gun. “Don’t shoot me.” 

“Stand back you two. I’ll get you some answers.” Arthur said, approaching the man and knocking him down with a swift punch before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Why’re you killing those bison and leaving them to rot?” Arthur asked. You slipped your free hand into Charles’, giving it a gentle squeeze. He squeezed your hand back.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“God damnit tell us or you’re dead. That lady there is a great shot, and you’ve pissed off her man. She’ll gladly put you down.” Arthur said. You couldn’t help but smirk, and you waved slightly at the man. He looked at you, terrified, then back at Arthur. 

“Okay. We were paid to kill as many as we could, to make it look like it was indians.” 

“Just kill him Arthur.” Charles said beside you. You glanced between him and Arthur. Arthur hesitated, then let the man go. Charles growled beside you. As soon as Arthur stepped out of the way, and the man began to scramble backwards away from you all, you shot the poacher clean through the head. 

“Jesus Christ, woman I didn’t think you were actually that crazy!” Arthur exclaimed, looking at you in shock. Even Charles was staring at you, surprised. 

“It’s what he deserved.” Charles said, tugging your arm slightly. You holstered your gun and walked with Charles back to the horses. 

“We’re heading back.” He said simply. 

“Okay. I’m going to see if there’s anything worth taking from their camp.” Arthur said. With that, you and Charles rode off.

As you and Charles rode away, you couldn’t focus on the road in front of you. Your eyes were locked on the man riding alongside you. His face was unreadable. No one else would be able to tell anything was wrong with him. But you knew him too well. You could see the added tension in his shoulders, the way he clenched his jaw as he tried to reign in his emotions. 

You rode closer to him, and grabbed his reins, gently bringing Taima to a halt alongside your horse. Charles looked at you questioningly. You said nothing, just jerked your head slightly, signalling Charles to follow you. He nodded, and you let go of the reins and changed course, heading towards one of the plateaus that jutted out in the middle to the valley, making up Twin Stacks Pass. 

You rode your horses as close to the top as you could, before you dismounted and hitched your horse to a bush. You pulled a blanket out of your saddle bag as Charles hitched Taima. You took his hand and guided him up the ridge, only letting go when you needed both hands to pull you up the edge of a small cliff. 

When you reached the top of the plateau, you both moved to one of the edges and stood, hand in hand, looking out over the world. You could see across the plains, over the forests, right up to the mountain peaks. In the distance, you could see what remained of the herd of bison. You squeezed Charles’s hand, and he squeezed back, silently letting you know he saw them too. 

You both stood there for a moment. You let Charles work through his emotions; his anger, his pain, his grief. Charles let go of your hand, and you stepped back, staying close, but giving him the space he needed. 

He grabbed a rock and hurled it as far as he could with an angry grunt. Then another, then another. You just let him do what he needed to. You weren’t afraid. You knew he’d never direct this kind of rage toward you, or anyone he remotely cared about. This rage came from years of prejudice, racism, and loss. 

He let out an anguished cry, which echoed across the plains, then he fell to his knees. He knelt there for a moment, head bent, panting and shaking. Slowly, as if approaching a wild horse, you stepped towards him and lay down the blanket beside him. You guided him to sit on the blanket, then sat next to him, draping your legs out to one side and leaning against him. 

He wrapped an arm around you and tilted his head against yours, taking comfort from your presence. You placed a tender kiss on the side of his face, right over the large scar on his chin. 

“I’m sorry. I just--”

“It’s alright, Charles. I understand.” You cooed gently. And you did understand. He wasn’t just upset over the bison killed needlessly, but what they represented. The people killed out of greed, and bigotry. The tribes moved around like cattle. His mother, taken by a soldier and never seen again. It wasn’t just the bison, it was his heritage, his people, his life. 

He sighed and pressed tender kisses to your face, needing some sort of distraction, some positive emotion. You intertwined your fingers with his, brushing your free hand up and down his leg soothingly. There was Charles, the real Charles, not the pent up rage that made up the man who’d shot the poacher. He sighed remorsefully. 

“I shouldn’t have killed him.” He said. “There was no need.” 

“They would have kept poaching, and more bison would have died.” You pointed out. 

“Maybe. But it still doesn’t feel... right.” he sighed. You just nuzzled against him, pressing kisses wherever your lips could reach, offering whatever comfort you could. 

“You’re too good for me.” Charles murmered. You scoffed. 

“I just killed a man.” you pointed out. “I think you and I are perfectly suited.” Charles couldn’t help but chuckle. You sat in silence for a moment. 

“Why did you?” He asked. You didn’t respond. “I know you wouldn’t have, under normal circumstances. Actually, I’m surprised you did at all. Why?” You still didn’t answer. He sighed. “It was because of me then.” 

“In that moment, you weren’t you. And that’s fine. Everyone has those moments now and then. But I knew that after the fact, you’d be kicking yourself for killing the one. So I killed the other before you could.” Charles sighed and shook his head. 

“That doesn’t really keep it off my conscience.” 

“But it keeps his blood off your hands.” You pointed out. Charles shook his head at your faulty logic. “Besides, think of all of them that were spared.” You said, gesturing to the herd of bison below you. 

“The government will just send more men.” He growled. “They always do.” You looked over at him for a moment, thinking, then back down at the herd of bison. 

“My grandmother used to tell me stories of when she was a little girl, how you could look over a valley like this one and see nothing but bison.”

“My mother’s people told me the same.” 

“It scares me how few are left.” 

“Me too.”

“So maybe killing those who poach them isn’t such a bad thing.” You said. “Yes the government will send more, but perhaps we gave these bison some more time. Enough time for a new generation to be born. Enough time to let them continue for a little while longer.” You suggested. Charles pondered this for a moment, then nodded. 

“Maybe.” He said, looking over at you finally. “You really are too good for me.” He said, pressing his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes and smiled. The sun began to dip behind the mountains, setting the world aflame in an orange glow. 

“Too bad. You’re stuck with me.” You said, and he chuckled. He peppered your face with kisses, and you grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him to bring his lips to yours. He kissed you passionately, all the words he didn’t say expressed in the kiss. 

It was slow at first. Tender, though not chaste by any means. Full of passion and love. But the kiss morphed into something more needing, and you were more than willing to give. Charles shifted your legs so that he could lay you down on the blanket. He caged you in, arms on either side of you, legs trapping yours where they were. His lips left yours and began moving down your jaw. 

He sucked hard on your skin, right where you jaw meets your neck. You groaned at the feeling and scratched at his back lightly. He was marking you, making sure anyone who saw you knew you were his. It turned you on more than you thought it would have. 

Normally Charles was slow when it came to sex. He liked to take his time, bring you to the edge countless times before finally allowing himself pleasure. But tonight you knew it would be different. He still had some pent up emotions to get out, and taking you roughly, marking your body as his seemed to be what he needed. You could feel yourself getting wet at the thought of him taking you, using you like that. 

Charles ripped open your blouse, and you heard the distinct sound of a button or two hitting the stone beneath you, but you didn’t care. Not when Charles was absolutely ravishing your chest, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking. So many feelings all at once, you weren’t sure what you felt, only that it felt so good. 

“Sit up.” He ordered, backing up slightly, and you did as he told you. He roughly pushed your blouse off your shoulders. “Roll over.” He growled, and you obeyed. He made quick work of your skirt, pulling it off roughly and tossing it aside. You only hoped he didn’t toss it over the edge of the cliff by mistake. You turned your head, staring at the last sliver of sunlight as it disappeared behind the mountains. 

You heard the sound of fabric ripping and felt your corset loosening as Charles cut the laces of your corset. Once it was loose enough, he took his knife and cut the corset off of you, tearing it beyond repair.

“Hey,” You protested, unable to contain a small laugh. “I need that.” He yanked your chemise over your head and tossed it aside too.

“No you don’t.” He growled in your ear, laying his body over yours and pressing you down against the blanket. “You’re perfect without it.” He nipped at your earlobe, and you groaned again. He ground his hips down against you. You could feel his rock-hard erection pressing against you through his pants. You whined, wanting him inside you already. 

“Take this off.” You gasped, tugging at his shirt. “Please.” you begged. 

“Why?” He growled. “What if I like having you so vulnerable and me clothed.”

“Please, Master.” You begged. You both froze. You weren’t sure where that came from. Charles rolled you over and stared down at you. 

“What did you call me?” He asked. 

“M...Master.” You whimpered, not sure if he liked that. His hips gave an involuntary jerk against you, and he returned to kissing and nipping your neck. 

“You’d better be careful,” He warned, his voice deeper than you’d ever heard it go. “Make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.” But you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into. You could feel his hot member through the fabric of his pants. 

“Please, Master.” You begged again. “I want to see you, all of you, in the moonlight.” The sun had set, and the world around you was a deep blue, illuminated only by the moonlight You gasped as he bit your shoulder. He then pulled back slightly and nodded at you. You quickly yanked off his gear, and undid his belt before pulling his shirt over his head. You stopped for a moment to admire his body. 

His muscles tensed and flexed under your touch as you trailed your fingers over his skin, so soft even as scarred as it was. You moved forward and pressed your lips to his chest, licking and sucking. He moaned lightly as you did, and moved a hand to your back to help keep you up as you showered his skin in affection. 

Your fingers moved to his pants and you unbuttoned them before pushing them down off his hips. He kicked them and his boots off, then yanked off your drawers so you were now both totally naked on top of a plateau. 

Charles nipped his way down your body, thumbs caressing the sore patches of skin soothingly once his lips moved on. Even like this, he was still taking care of you. Your fingers tangled in his hair as he moved closer and closer to your center. His tongue flicked out against your clit, and you jolted involuntarily. He chuckled deeply and did it again. 

“Mmmm, you taste so good.” He mumbled, this time licking a long strip along your slit. “So wet for me already. Always so ready for me.” He praised as he pressed one thick, calloused finger inside of you. You shuddered and moaned, cries getting louder and louder. As he worked one finger in and out of you, he began to lick your clit. 

“Oh Charles.” You groaned. “Master please. Please make me come.” You panted. 

“As you wish.” He said simply, adding another finger. His tongue swirled around your clit before he began sucking on it, thrusting both fingers in and out of you, working you and stretching you open. You could feel your orgasm building and building. You were crying out his name now. Just before you came, Charles pulled out his fingers, moved up you, and thrust into you. 

“Charles!” You screamed, voice echoing around you. Only pausing for a moment to let you adjust, Charles thrust into you harder and faster. “Oh Charles! Charles!” you cried, clinging to him tightly as you came hard around him. He kept thrusting, bringing you through your orgasm.

“Thats right, Charles! Show that gal a good time.” You heard a random voice call from somewhere down the road below the cliff. Charles stopped, and you both chuckled slightly, realizing that anyone passing by could hear you. Hell anyone in the valley could probably hear your cries echoing around them. You heard the man whoop as he continued riding by. 

Charles leaned down and kissed you, then began thrusting into you once more, keeping up his unrelenting pace. He swallowed your moans, keeping your lips firmly locked with his. You scratched his back as you clung to him. Finally he let your lips go, and you could only cry out his name as he kept up his unrelenting pace. 

“On your knees.” He growled, pulling out of you suddenly. You whimpered at the loss of him. He pulled you up and rolled you over. You pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees. Charles pushed your shoulder, shoving you down so that your face was pressed against the blanket and your ass was up. 

“Shit.” Charles mumbled at the view. He thrust into you once more and picked up that same unrelenting pace, but this time it hit at totally different angles. You clawed at the blanket. You could feel your walls tightening around him, and your orgasm snuck up on you. 

“Oh Fuck! Charles!” You screamed as your orgasm shook your body once more. Charles slowed his thrusts, letting your trembling body move against him. He pressed a kiss to your lower back and lifted you so you were kneeling upright in front of him, back pressed against his chest. 

Charles wrapped a hand around your throat, and you gasped in fear, not expecting it at all. Charles stopped for a moment and loosened his grip. He pressed his mouth to your ear, kissing and nipping gently. 

“You trust me?” He asked quietly. You nodded. 

“Yes Charles.” You gasped. He tightened his grip around your throat slightly, applying pressure to the sides of your neck so he wasn’t actually choking you, just keeping you lightheaded. It was terrifying at first. His hand was so big. He could take your life in an instant. But you knew he would never, and that turned you on. These hands that could do so much damage if he wanted, that had killed a man just a few hours prior, but they’d never hurt you, only love you. 

Charles wrapped his other hand around your ribs, cupping your breasts as he thrust up into you. He kissed and nipped at your jawline, and you reached a hand behind his head, tangling your fingers in his hair. 

“Who is your master?” Charles asked. 

“You Charles!” You gasped. “You’re my Master. You and no one else.” 

His pace faltered, and you knew he was close. You tilted your head back and nipped his jawline, sucking hard. You were going to mark him as yours the same way he marked you as his. He let out a strangled cry, and you felt him spill himself inside of you. He buried his face in your neck, and slowly tilted you both until you both fell sideways onto the blanket. Charles took most of the brunt of the landing, holding you carefully, safely against him.

You tilted your head and pecked his lips sweetly, and he smiled down at you. He let go of your neck and crossed his arms over your chest, bringing you close to him and nuzzling against you. Some of the girls had questioned how you knew how Charles felt because he didn’t talk much, but you could read him more easily than the others. He was physical. And after making love, he was very cuddly and clingy. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, voice filled with remorse once more. You looked back at him, eyebrow raised. He lifted himself up, resting his chin on your arm slightly so he could look at you. “I’m sorry I was so rough. I shouldn’t have... you deserve better than that.”

“You really think I’d ever let you do something to me that I didn’t want you to do, Mr. Smith?” You asked. He chuckled. 

“S’pose not.” He said, kissing the large lovebite he left on your neck. The two of you stayed up on that cliff, snuggled against each other for a while. You stared up at the beautiful trail of stars in the sky above you, and sighed contently, Charles pressed his lips to your shoulder and breathed in deeply.

“I love you.” you murmured. 

“I love you too.” His chest rumbled as he spoke. He sighed reluctantly. “I guess we should get back to camp.” 

“Must we?” You asked. 

“You’d rather sleep up here, naked under the stars?”

“Well...yes.” You admitted. Charles chuckled. 

“Well, maybe we can doze off a little and head back to camp later then.” He agreed, pulling you closer. 

The two of you lay there for a while, bodies pressed together, Charles’s softened cock still inside of you. The cool evening air made the man behind you feel even warmer, and you snuggled as close to him as you could. The stars above twinkled down at you. An owl flew by in search of it's meal. Up there on the plateau it was just you and Charles and the nature around you. 

“Charles,” you mumbled tiredly. He hummed in response.. “If you tossed my skirt over the cliff and lost it, one of us will be riding back to camp pantsless, and it wont be me.” You warned. He chuckled and kissed your hair.


	11. Hermosa (Javier/chubby!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier finds Reader crying in the woods. When he finds out why, he wants to make her feel better, and works up the courage to tell her his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story about struggling with body positivity. You guys all really seemed to like the last one, so I hope you like this one as well. 
> 
> It's a rough demon to grapple with. But Javier thinks you're perfect.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You sat with your back against a large boulder, trying to keep your sniffles quiet as your tears flowed freely. You’d gone as far away from camp as you could, but someone could still happen upon you easily. You didn’t want anyone to see you crying because they’d inevitably ask what was wrong. They wouldn’t understand, no one ever did. Why get upset over what other people think? Why get upset over something you can change? You’d heard it all before. 

You heard the crunching of footsteps on the forest floor, and you clasped your hands over your mouth, making sure not to make a noise. You really did not want one of your campmates to see you like this. Worst of all, what if it wasn’t someone from the gang? What if it was an O’Driscoll, or a Pinkerton. You cursed yourself for not bringing any weapons with you. It had been the last thing on your mind when you fled the camp as the tears started. 

You heard someone say your name, and you looked up. Javier was leaning over the rock, looking at you with that charming smile on his face. The revolutionary was your favorite man in camp. No, if you were honest with yourself, you were in love with him, not that you would ever be brave enough to say. He was always so kind, so charming. He never made you feel lesser for being a woman, or for your weight. His smile always lifted your mood. Well, except now. Seeing him just added embarrassment to the list of negative emotions you were already feeling.

“Javier. You scared me.” You said, turning away from him, hoping to hide your face. But you weren’t quick enough. His smile fell when he saw your red eyes and your tear stained cheeks.

“Have you been crying, _Cariño_?” He asked gently, moving around the rock and coming down on one knee in front of you. You shook your head, still not looking at him. 

“No.” you said, but your voice gave you away. He reached out and held your chin, guiding you to look at him. You relented, turning to face him. Gone was the silly, charming man. He was nothing but concern and caring. 

“ _Dulzura_ , what is the matter?” He asked gently, letting go of your face. You shook your head, unable to meet his gaze. 

“It’s nothing. It’s just me being dramatic.” You said, wiping your eyes. 

“Molly is dramatic. John is dramatic. You?” He shook his head. “You’re anything but.” He shifted slightly, coming to sit beside you, back pressed against the rock. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But I’ll sit with you if you’ll let me, and I’m here if you need.” He said simply, pulling out his knife and fiddling with it idly. “Besides, you shouldn’t be out here without protection.” 

The two of you sat in silence for a moment. You didn’t want to cry in front of Javier. You weren’t going to let yourself. No way. But then your self-deprecating thoughts clawed their way back into your mind. You tried to fight your way out of the abyss but felt yourself sinking further and further. You weren’t good enough. Weren’t worthy. You were too stout for any of that. Javier would never love you the way you loved him. He'd be with Tilly, or some one skinny and pretty like her.

You felt a sob rip from your chest, and you clamped your hands over your mouth, stifling your sobs. Hesitantly, Javier put his hand on your back, trying to offer some comfort. When you didn’t pull away, he pulled you closer and began rubbing your back. He was murmuring something in your ear, though you weren’t sure what he was saying. He’d slipped into speaking Spanish. But you could feel the meaning behind the words, the comfort he was trying to give, and you were grateful all the same. 

You and Javier sat there together for a long time. He held you close as you cried through all the hurt you held in your heart. Sometimes he’d whisper quietly to you, both in English and in Spanish. Sometimes he’d hum a tune. Sometimes he didn’t make a sound. He never left you, never criticized you for crying so long. He was there for you in every way you’d let him. 

Eventually, your sobs subsided to quiet tears running down your cheeks, then slowed to occasional hiccups and shaky breaths. Once you’d regained some semblance of composure, you met Javier’s gaze. He was watching you sadly. He gave you a small smile when your eyes met his, and he gently wiped a stray tear from your cheek. 

“Oh, _dulzura_ ” he said quietly. “I’m sorry but now you’ll never convince me that was just you being dramatic. I don’t know what’s hurting you, but I can tell you’re hurting deeply.” He said, brushing your hair back out of your face. You let out a tired chuckle. Javier continued to hold you. The two of you stared out at the landscape that spread out in front of you. You gathered your thoughts. You owed Javier an explanation after all that. But where to begin? 

“I wish I were as beautiful as the other girls.” You finally said. There it was, something you’d never dared to utter to anyone. Javier pulled back and stared at you incredulously. 

“What are you talking about? Of course you are as—"

“Don’t, Javier.” You cut him off, giving him a half-smile. “You don’t have to lie just to make me feel better. I know I’ll never be as pretty or as sexy as Mary Beth, Karen, or Tilly. I’ll never hold a candle to them. I’m too...chubby.” You sighed and fiddled with the hem of your skirt. “It’s something I’ve accepted. It’s just my lot in life.” It was almost a whisper now. You were both silent for a moment. 

“ _Mierdia,_ ” Javier mumbled. “I don’t know who put those ideas in your head, _hermosa_ but it’s all wrong.” He said, shaking his head. His eyes met yours, and you couldn’t look away.

“That’s a lot of people who were wrong then.” You replied simply. Javier practically winced at your words, as if they hurt him. “It’s okay.” You assured him. “Like I said, I’ve accepted it. I’ve known since I was a young girl that no one would ever consider me beautiful. When I was younger I did everything I could to fix that, but nothing worked. So I’ve just accepted it. It doesn’t usually bother me like it did today.” 

“No.” He said simply. “It bothers you every day. If it didn’t, you wouldn’t have shed such tears.” He cupped your cheek tenderly. You were a little stunned. You’d never seen Javier be tender with anyone. Flirt, sure. He flirted with everyone. But this was new. He pressed his forehead to yours, and you closed your eyes and breathed deeply. “You’re also wrong about yourself. You’re beautiful, _princesa. Muy hermosa._ I know it’s going to take more than me saying so to make you believe it, but it’s true.” He said softly. “Anyone who tells you differently? They’re fools.” 

You pushed away all the negative thoughts, and just listened to Javier. Goosebumps prickled at your skin, and your heart fluttered. You knew it wouldn’t last, you knew Javier saying it wouldn’t make you change your mind, and that when you left this spot, it would fade.But for one shining moment you let yourself believe him. It felt so warm, so good. You clung to that feeling as hard as you could, knowing it would slip away soon, but wanting to hold it for as long as possible. 

“Thank you, Javier.” You said quietly, opening your eyes and meeting his gentle gaze. “You’re right, I don’t… I don’t believe it. But I also know you aren’t lying to make me feel better. I know that don’t make any sense but…” you shrugged. “And thanks for staying with me.” He smiled and took your hand in his, kissing your knuckles gently.

“Any time, _hermosa_.” He said “I’ll sit with you as long as you need.” He said, pulling you close. You rested your head on his shoulder, and the two of you stared out at the landscape before you. You and Javier stayed there side by side in the forest until long after the sun went down.

When you both finally came back to camp, the girls attempted to tease and question you about what you and Javier had been doing for so long away from camp. You were too emotionally exhausted, and just lay down on your bedroll and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Javier was nowhere to be seen. Figuring Dutch had sent him off on some job, you went about your work as normal. You were feeling better. You were back to your normal self, laughing with the girls and humming to pass the time.

Around noon, Javier rode back into camp. He glanced over at you and gave you a nervous grin and waved. You weren’t sure why he seemed nervous, but you just smiled and waved back. He stopped Charles as he walked by, and the two began talking quietly.

You turned back to your work, stitching up a hole in John’s trousers. But Javier caught your eye again when he and Charles grabbed Mrs. Grimshaw’s attention and led her just outside of camp. Javier spoke to her quietly.. She shook her head no. Javier’s eyes flicked over to you quickly, then away.

“Any chance those trousers are done yet?” John’s question snapped your attention away from Javier. John stood in front of you, nodding to the pair of pants in your hands. On his hips he wore some pants that were far too loose, and didn’t flatter him much. The man seemed to only have one pair of pants that fit him right, and you were currently stitching closed a large hole in them.

“Nearly there. One moment.” You said with a smile before turning back to your work of stitching up the hole. “How in the hell did these rip so bad anyway?” You asked, making small talk.

“A buck tried to run me over. His antlers tore right through them.” John said bitterly, sitting on a crate across from you.

“Lucky he didn’t put a hole in you.” You said, raising your eyebrows. John chuckled.

“Not for lack of trying.” John scoffed. You laughed.

“Mr. Marston, if you could please stop distracting the girls from their work.” Mrs. Grimshaw huffed, walking over, hands on her hips. John stood up and took a step back, looking a little scared. None of the men would admit it, but they were more scared of Grimshaw than the girls were.

“I was just checkin’ to see if my trousers were mended.” He said.

“Why isn’t Abigail sewing them up for you?” Javier was right behind Grimshaw. He was giving John a strange look.

“She’s mad at him.” You said simply, tying the last knot. “All done.” You said, handing him the pants. John smiled.

“Thanks, darlin’.” He said quickly before scurrying off. You looked up at Grimshaw, ready to be lectured for letting the men distract you.

“Mr. Escuella needs your help on a job.” She said simply. “We’ll finish up your work for today. Go on now. Don’t keep the man waiting.” You glanced between Javier and Grimshaw. Javier gave you a big grin and jerked his head for you to follow. You set aside your sewing supplies and stood up.

“Alright. Let’s go.” You said, smiling. You and Javier walked side by side to the horses. “What’s the job? Do I need to bring anything?”

“I’ll explain later. For now just come with me.” He said, leading you toward Boaz. You stopped to scratch the sweet horse’s forehead and kissed his velvet nose. You loved all the horses, but Boaz had always been your particular favorite, and not just because of his handsome owner. Sometimes when you were doing chores, Boaz would come over and nuzzle you, and keep you company as you worked. You glanced over at Javier, who was watching you with a sweet smile on his face.

“Sorry.” You said, “Boaz is just such a sweet boy. I have to give him attention every time I see him.” You scratched behind the horse’s ear before moving toward Javier.

“Don’t apologize, _hermosa_ ,” Javier said as he helped you onto Boaz’s rump. “He’s a good boy. He deserves it.” Javier pulled himself up into the saddle in front of you and pated the horse’s neck. You placed your arms around Javier’s middle. You wanted nothing more than to hold him tightly and press your face against his back. Instead you just held on to him for balance, keeping a respectable distance. Javier glanced over his shoulder at you, and you nodded. He pushed Boaz forward, and the two of you rode out of camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boaz slowed down as you rode into Valentine, and Javier carefully maneuvered through the busy streets. For a small town, the streets always were packed.

“Why wont you tell me what the job is, Javier?” you asked quietly. “I think I should know before we get there.”

“Patience, _hermosa_.” Javier chuckled. “We aren’t there yet. Just making a quick stop. We need to get a few things first.” He said. He maneuvered Boaz in front of the hitching post by the general store and helped you down once he’d hitched up. He held out his arm for you with a charming grin, and you took it, giggling as he led you inside, practically prancing, doing his best impression of Trelawny.

“Hello, good sir.” Javier said in greeting to the shop owner, who raised an eyebrow. “My beautiful lady here is in need of a new dress.” He said gesturing to you. You gave the shopkeeper an awkward wave, still unsure of what the hell was going on.

“Sure. Got a catalogue right here.” The shopkeeper said, gesturing to the catalogue. Javier flipped to the back of the catalogue to where the dresses were.

“Pick whichever you want, _dulzura,_ on me.” He said. You glanced over at him questioningly, and he just nodded. You still had no idea what was going on, but you began flipping through the catalogue like he instructed.

Your original plan was to go for the least expensive dress you could find, not wanting to take advantage of Javier’s generosity. But he could see right through that. 

“Don’t worry about the cost, _Cariño_.” Javier assured you. “Pick out a dress you really like.” He flipped past the first few dresses, the cheapest. You glanced at the fancy dresses. None of them really appealed to you. You weren’t fond of the puffy sleeve trend that was the pinnacle of high fashion these days. There were some nice dresses, but you knew you wouldn’t like how you looked in them, and they looked horribly uncomfortable. They just weren’t right for you.

“Any of them catching your eye?” Javier asked, watching you. You shook your head. 

“Not really. None of these dresses would suit me. They’re too...froofy.” You said. Javier nodded in understanding. “What is this for? Maybe I could better pick one if I knew where you wanted me to wear it?’ 

“Wear it wherever you like. I just thought I’d buy you something nice.” He said. You looked at him, confused. The shopkeeper chuckled. 

“You two are a nice couple.” He remarked. You looked down, ready for Javier to correct him. Javier just smiled at the man and rested a hand on your waist. 

“Thank you.” He responded. He wasn’t denying it? Most of the other men in the gang would have been quick to correct him. Too quick. Did he... no. He must just be keeping up a persona, a cover story. There was no way he wanted it to be true as badly as you did. 

“If these are too fancy for your liking, and those are too simple,” The shopkeeper said, turning the pages in the catalogue. “These are kinda... in between I guess.” You practically sighed in relief as you saw the dresses he pointed out. The dresses weren’t as high brow as the ones you’d been looking at previously, but were nicer than anything you owned. You nodded and began turning the pages, now more interested. You stopped, staring down at the page in front of you. 

“That one.” You said, pointing to the picture in the catalogue. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Javier exited the shop, thanking the shopkeeper. Javier carried your new dress, which was wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine to keep it nice and clean.

“Thank you, Javier.” You said, smiling wide. “It’s beautiful. I can’t wait to wear it.”

“Fortunately, you don’t have to wait.” He said, leading you across the street to the hotel. He held the door open for you and you walked inside, eyeing Javier curiously.

“One room for the lady please.” He said, paying the hotel owner. He nodded and smiled.

“Room’s ready for you.” He said, handing you the room key.

“Go up and get changed. Take your time, I’ll meet you down here when you’re ready.” He said, steering you toward the stairs.

“Javier why are you being so mysterious?” You asked. “What’s going on? Where are we going?”

“Patience, _princesa_.” Javier chuckled, handing you your new dress. “You’ll see soon, I promise. Just… trust me?” He asked. You sighed and nodded.

“I trust you.” You said, and you began climbing the stairs.

The hotel room was nice, simple but clean. The walls were thin, though. Sounded like whoever was in the next room over was having a hell of a time with whatever he was doing.

You sat on the bed for a moment. What in the world was happening? What kind of job were you and Javier about to do? You took a deep breath and shook your head before you pulled off your skirt and blouse. You stared at the dress hesitantly. It was so pretty. Did you really want to put it on, knowing you’d never be satisfied with how you looked?

You took a moment and went to the pitcher of water that sat on the dresser. Using the wet rag, you wiped yourself clean of any dirt while you steeled your nerves You shook your head, thinking back to Javier’s words last night. He’d been so kind to you then, and so sweet all day. He bought you the dress and he wanted you to wear it, so you would.

You pulled on the dress and did up the buttons in the back. It fit perfectly. You examined yourself in the full-length mirror and couldn’t help but smile. You actually looked good in this dress. You stared at yourself in the mirror for a minute, not quite believing it. But you did. The dress complimented your body nicely, and for a moment you felt really pretty.

The dress was your favorite color, with tiny white flowers. White lace and ribbon adorned it, complimenting the color beautifully. The cut of the dress was very simple, no large bustles or layers of skirts, just a simple bell cut with a few pleats in the back. It had a simple ribbon around the waist and a scoop neck. The sleeves were made up of layers of ruffles that on a more extravagant dress would have been a bit over the top, but paired with the simplicity of the rest of the dress, looked beautiful.

You pulled your hair out of your normal bun and ran your fingers through, brushing any stray leaves or straw away. You studied your hair in the mirror. It looked kind of nice like this. You decided to leave your hair down.

You gave yourself one last look in the mirror before you left the room. You could hear Javier and the hotel owner chatting below. Javier laughed loudly at something he said. They stopped talking as you descended the stairs. Javier turned to look at you, and he smiled widely when he saw you.

Javier had taken a bath and put one some fresh clothes. He was always dressed better than the others in camp, but tonight he’d pulled out all the stops. There didn’t appear to be a speck of dirt on his clothes. He wore a blue jacket and a grey vest with a red wildrag around his neck. He’d even cleaned up his hat. You smiled when you saw him and walked toward him. He was watching your every move. You straightened his coat slightly, an excuse to pull him close, and you smiled up at him.

“You clean up nicely, _Vaquero_.” you said, hoping you were pronouncing that right. Javier’s grin grew even wider when you spoke his native language. You’d heard him say it a number of times, and had finally determined that it meant ‘cowboy.’

“Where did you learn that, _hermosa_?” He asked.

“A friend of mine speaks Spanish. I’ve started picking up a few words.” You teased. Javier chuckled, then sucked in a breath, looking you up and down.

“ _Cariño_ ,” He said biting his lip slightly. “You’re beautiful every day, but right now you outshine every star in the sky.” He said, you felt yourself blush and look down slightly.

“Thank you.” You said quietly.

“Shall we?” He asked, holding out his arm for you. You took his arm and he led you out the door.

“You two have a great evening.” The hotel owner called, you waved slightly as the door closed behind you.

You and Javier crossed the street to where Boaz was still hitched in front of the store. Once again Javier lifted you up onto the paint horse’s rump and climbed up in front of you. Feeling a little bolder, you wrapped your arms around him and pressed against his back. He turned his head and grinned at you.

“Ready?” He asked. You nodded.

You rode out of Valentine, down the canyon, across the river, and up a small hillside overlooking the river. On the hillside, near the top, a little blanket was spread out on the grass. A wooden crate sat upside down in the middle of the blanket with a bottle of brandy. Next to it a guitar lay, waiting for someone to play it. Nearby was a small fire with two cuts of venison sizzling over the flames. You eyed the site curiously, not realizing Javier had stopped Boaz until he dismounted. He smiled up at you and held out his hands to help you down.

“What…what’s this?” You asked.

“I may have lied to you about needing your help on a job. I wanted to surprise you.” He said. You put your hands on his shoulders and let him help you down off the horse. You looked between him and the cute little set up.

“But…why?” You asked, confused. He just shrugged, taking your hand and placing a kiss on your knuckles.

“I wanted to.” He said simply. “Do I need any other reason to treat a beautiful woman to dinner?” you felt your face flush, and you laughed. Javier led you over to the picnic and you both sat down. You looked over at the fire, and the cuts of meat.

“How?” You asked. “There’s no way you set all this up this morning.”

“I had a little help.” Javier admitted, handing you a glass of the brandy.

“A little help? I did all the work.” A deep voice sounded from behind you. You turned to see Charles standing there, looking amused.

“What are you doing here, _estúpido_?” Javier hissed, irritated. “I told you once we were here you could leave.” Charles just chuckled and mounted Taima, who had emerged from the brush trees behind him.

“Fine. Have a fun evening you two.” He called, riding off.

“ _Idiota._ ” Javier grumbled. You laughed, and Javier grinned at you. “Alright, yes. Charles set this spot up for us while we were in town. But it was all my idea.” Javier said. Feeling brave, you leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you, Javier. It’s beautiful.” you said. He blinked at you and grinned widely. 

“You missed, _dulzura_.” He said. You avoided his gaze, your courage gone. You sipped the brandy, hoping it would calm your nerves some. Javier put his free hand over yours, grabbing your attention. When you turned to him, he pressed his lips to yours. You froze for a moment, caught off guard. But your lips quickly followed his. It was a sweet kiss, not expecting anything further. Just a kiss. How long had it been since anyone kissed you? Years, and never like this, so sweet and undemanding. 

Javier pulled back from the kiss, and you leaned toward him, chasing his lips for a moment before you caught yourself and stopped. He grinned at you and gave you one more peck on the lips. 

“Just as sweet as I always imagined.” He said quietly, almost to himself. “Oh _hermosa_ if you only knew...” 

“Only knew what?” You asked hesitantly. Javer just smiled and shook his head. 

“There’ll be time later for that.” He said, pulling away slightly. “I promise I’ll explain. Let me check on our dinner.” He said, standing and moving to the fire. You stood as well and looked out at the view before you. A gentle wind whipped the skirt of your dress lightly. The view was beautiful, the way the river snaked its way through the landscape. Birds of all kinds fluttered about. Down near the shore, a buck and two does drank from the river. 

“ _Cariño_?” Javier asked, drawing your attention back to him. You smiled at him. 

“It’s so beautiful here. I could just stare at it for hours.” You said quietly. He smiled and nodded. 

“I thought you’d like it out here.” He said, pulling the two cuts of meat off the fire and putting them onto tin plates for you both. You returned to the blanket and sat down. 

You ate in amicable silence, just watching the world around you. When you finished eating, Javier grabbed the guitar and started playing. You lay down on the blanket, your head near his knee, and closed your eyes, listening to him play. He sang a soft, sweet song in spanish. You had no idea what it was about, but it sounded like a love song. You could pretend anyway. Just for now, pretend that Javier was singing a love song just for you. 

That song ended, and he went back to strumming without words. You opened your eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back at you, his gaze holding yours. You began unconsciously humming along to his playing. He could hold you transfixed with just a few notes from his guitar. You closed your eyes again and continued humming along.

It was then that you realized you recognized the tune. It was “Red Is My Heart,” something your gran used to sing to you when you were younger. You looked up at Javier in surprise and stopped humming. He smiled down at you and stopped playing.

“Where did you learn that song?” You asked, certain you’d never heard anyone else sing it.

“I’ve heard you humming it around camp when you’re doing chores.” He said. “It was such a beautiful tune, I couldn’t get it out of my head. I had to play it.” He said, plucking idly at the guitar. “I’d never heard it before.”

“My gran used to sing it to me. I guess it’s just stuck in my head.”

“Does it have any words?” He asked. You nodded slowly. “Would you sing while I play?” 

“I’m not very good.” You said shyly, sitting up. “Not nearly as good as you.”

“Come on. You hum it beautifully. I’m sure you sing like an angel.” He encouraged. You chewed your lip for a minute, then nodded.

He plucked a few notes on the guitar. You took a deep breath and began singing quietly.

“I’d pluck a fair rose for my love,  
I’d pluck a red rose blowin’  
Love’s in my heart, a tryin’ so to prove,  
What your heart’s knowin’”

Javier’s strumming took on a beautiful flourish, giving a Spanish flair to the old English song. His playing encouraged you some, and you sang with more confidence.

“I’d pluck a finger on a thorn,  
I’d pluck a finger bleedin’  
Red is my heart, wounded and forlorn,  
And your heart needin’, “

Javier was no longer watching his strumming, playing totally by feel. His eyes were locked on yours, and you were unable to look away.

“I’d hold a finger to my tongue,  
I’d hold a finger watin’  
My heart is sore, until it joins in song,  
With your heart matin’.”

Javier continued to strum for a moment before he ended the song with one last chord.

“Beautiful.” He murmured. His eyes were locked on yours, neither of you able to look away. Your heart was racing. You were sure he could hear it from where he was sitting. 

“I can’t believe you listened to me humming it so much.” You said. “I didn’t think anyone really paid any attention.”

“Of course I listened.” Javier said. “ _Cariño..._ ” he began, but hesitated. He carefully set his guitar aside and took your hands in his. He looked nervous again. “I...” He began, but stopped himself, muttering to himself in Spanish. 

“Javier?” You asked, confused. He took a deep breath. 

“I’ve been sweet on you for... well since we first met.” He said. “I thought you were beautiful from that very first moment. And you were so kind, even when I could hardly speak any English.” You froze, not quite sure you’d truly heard him correctly. “And that day when you punched Bill in the jaw for calling me a greaser...” you both chuckled slightly at the memory. “Well I knew I had to be with you however I could, as a friend, as a... as something more. However I could be with you.” 

“Javier... that was years ago. Why... why did you wait until now to say...” 

“I was scared, I suppose.” He admitted. “I told myself that you were not interested, that being with you would put you in danger. I made up every excuse but... I was just scared of what I’d do if you didn’t also love me. I figured you deserve someone better than me.” 

“Javi...” Love. He said love. He loved you. 

“But when I found you yesterday, and you told me how you felt about yourself... well I felt like I had to tell you.” He said. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I know you don’t believe me, but if you’ll let me, I’d like to try to show you.” He said. “If you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine. I just thought you should kno--”

You surged forward and pressed your lips to his, cupping his face in your hands. Javier’s hands grabbed your waist, holding you to him as he matched your kiss. You broke the kiss when you needed air, but kept your face close to his. 

“I do love you, Javier.” You said. “I have for just as long.” You said. 

“Why didn’t you ever say?”

“I didn’t think I stood a chance. I figured you’d want someone... more like the other girls.” you said. You could feel your hands shaking slightly. 

“Oh _cariño,_ ” Javier sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have been braver. All this time we could have been if we weren’t so scared.” 

“It’s both of our faults.” You said. “We both let fear and self-doubt get in the way. No more.”

“No more.” Javier agreed, and you pressed your lips to his again, tangling your hands in his hair. Javier pulled you onto his lap and continued to kiss you. Your knelt with your legs on either side of him, pressing against him hungrily. Javier’s hands moved your dress up, revealing your thighs and allowing you to press closer without the fabric restricting you. 

Your fingers traced along the side of his face as you kissed, memorizing the shape. Loose strands of hair brushing against your fingers, so soft and silky. You buried your fingers into his hair, and he sighed contently against your lips. 

Your fingers trailed down to his neck, and you began fiddling with the knot of the wildrag around his neck. His hands snapped up and grabbed your wrist, stopping you. You broke the kiss and you stared at each other. Javier even seemed shocked that he’d stopped you.

“Not here.” Javier said. “Back to Valentine? We have the room for the whole night.” He asked. You nodded and climbed off his lap and stood. He stood up after you and grabbed your waist, pulling you in for another sweet kiss. You leaned into the kiss, throwing your arms around his neck. You pressed your hips to his, and you could feel him growing hard. You rubbed against him and he pulled away with a groan. 

“We’d better get going, or I might not make it back to town.” He purred. 

“We could just... out here.” You suggested. Javier shook his head firmly. 

“Not for our first time together. I want us to be somewhere nice.” He said softly. Your heart raced slightly. He was so sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets were less busy when you rode back into Valentine, but people were still milling about. Javier helped you off of Boaz and the two of you made your way, arm in arm, into the hotel. The hotel owner greeted you both, but you weren’t really paying attention. All you wanted was to get Javier upstairs and let him ravish you. 

But once you were in the hotel room, and the door was closed and locked behind you, you began to feel nervous. You glanced in the mirror and had to look away instantly. Gone was the self-confidence you’d had when you first put on the dress. Now the self-deprecating thoughts were back. What if he changed his mind when he saw you naked? Would he be disgusted? Turned off? What if...

“ _Cariño_.” Javier said gently, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. “I can see your mind racing.” He said softly, looking down at you. He brushed a finger against your cheek gently. “If you don’t want to...”

“No. I want to.” You assured him. “I’m just...overthinking.” Javier’s eyes searched yours for any sign that you didn’t want this. When he was satisfied, he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours softly, tenderly. You matched his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck once more and leaning into him. Your hands moved up to his head, and you took his hat off, setting it down on the dresser. You pulled his hair from the short ponytail and carded your fingers through it. It was so soft, a sign that he actually washed his hair, unlike most men.

Javier let out a sigh against your lips as your fingers moved along his scalp. His hands moved from your waist to your hips, holding them tight against his. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh of your ass and you groaned slightly. He began kissing his way down your neck.

“Oh _hermosa_ ,” he moaned. “So soft.” he turned you around, one hand on your lower abdomen, keeping your ass pressed against his hips. The other hand began undoing the buttons along the back of your dress as he kissed your neck. You sighed blissfully at the soft attention he was giving you. His hand slid down your thigh, grabbing your dress and pulling it up and over your head. He set it aside before returning to kiss you, his hands tracing up and down your body. 

You turned in his grip so you could face him, and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, then began unbuttoning his vest before pushing it to join his jacket on the floor. Your hands traced his muscles beneath his shirt. Despite his petite figure, he was as well built as any of the others, every muscle built up from years of work. You couldn’t wait to see him in his entirety. Your hands moved up to his wildrag and again you began working on the knot.

“Wait.” Javier said, jerking away from you. That had set him off on the hillside too. You stepped back nervously, wrapping your arms around yourself. What had you done wrong? You searched his face, waiting for explanation. 

“What is it?” You asked quietly. “What’s wrong?” Javier chewed his lip and sighed. He stepped toward you slowly and tilted his head back, nodding. 

“You’ll see.” He said simply. You hesitated, then moved your hands back up to the knot of his wildrag. You looked up at him for permission, and he nodded once more. There was a mess of emotions dancing across his face. Pain, fear, sorrow. You weren’t sure what was going on, but you could feel the tension radiating from Javier. 

You undid the wildrag and set it aside. You couldn’t suppress the gasp of shock as you saw the thin scar across his neck. Someone had tried to cut his throat once, some time ago. It was all healed now, but the scar remained, a permanent reminder of the thin line between life and death. 

“Oh Javier.” You said quietly. He looked at you sadly. “Can i...?” You asked, fingers resting on his collar bone. He nodded once more, and your fingers gently moved up to the scar. His skin twitched slightly as you touched it, and you kept your touches gentle. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his scar. He gasped slightly, not expecting that. You pressed kisses along the scar, then moved up his jaw and to his lips. 

His lips met yous hungrily, teething nipping lightly at them. You tangled your hands in his hair holding him close to you as you kissed. He cupped your ass, pulling you up slightly so that you were standing on your tip toes, pressed against him. He broke the kiss to gasp for air, but kept his face close to yours, foreheads touching. 

“ _Mi amor_.” He gasped. “I’m sorry for ever thinking that would scare you off. I’m just... it makes me...” He stammered. You shushed him. 

“You don’t need to talk about it, Javier. I can only imagine how awful those memories must be.” You said quietly. “But I’d never think differently of you for something like this.” You traced a finger lightly over the scar. “I’m only glad whoever did this was shit at their job.” You said. Jaiver barked out a laugh and pulled you close, nuzzling against your neck. 

“Thank you, truly.” He said quietly, before he began kissing and nipping at your neck once more. You moaned and pushed your hands between the two of you so you could unbutton his shirt. You could feel his fingers working on your corset, undoing the laces and pulling it off you, along with your chemise. 

You gasped, all your self doubt coming back again. You buried your face in Javier’s chest, clinging to his shoulders, not wanting to see his reaction and trying to hide yourself against him as best as you could. His hands traced soft patterns across your back, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. He said your name gently.

“Look at me,” Javier said. You shook your head against him, feeling terrified. Surely he’d get a good look at you and leave. There was no way someone as handsome and charming could ever want... “ _Hermosa_ , look at me.” Javier said firmly. You slowly tilted your head up to look at him. He detached you from him, holding you out so he could look at you, naked except for your bloomers. You looked away, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Beautiful.” Javier said softly. You dared to peek at him. His eyes were locked on yours, patiently waiting for you to look at him. When your eyes met his, he smiled at you and kissed your lips. “Absolutely beautiful.” his hands moved down to you and gently unwrapped your arms from around yourself, taking both hands and kissing them. “Don’t ever feel ashamed of yourself in front of me. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He said. You wanted to cry, but that would be awkward. You settled for kissing him deeply. 

His fingers looped through your bloomers, pushing them off of you. You finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. You broke the kiss and pushed on his chest gently, guiding him to walk backwards toward the bed. You had to take a moment to admire how his hips swayed with each step, his gunbelt only exaggerating his movements. When the backs of his legs hit the bed, you pushed him down so he was sitting. He tried to pull you down on top of him, but his gunbelt was in the way. 

You moved so you were kneeling on the floor between his legs. You quickly undid his belt, setting it aside, near enough to the bed that he’d be comfortable, having it within reach in case something happened. You then pulled off his boots and began working on his trousers. There was a noticeable tent in his pants, and any time your hand brushed it while undoing the buttons, he tensed slightly. Finally you got the buttons undone and slid his pants and drawers off him.

His cock sprang forward, fully ready to go to work. He was probably average length, but he was thicker than anyone you’d ever been with. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight. You could only imagine how he’d stretch you.

“Like what you see?” Javier chuckled, his face a mixture of pride and amusement. You nodded and took his member in your hand and began stroking it. He groaned and tilted his head back. You planted a soft kiss on the angry red head of his member, and his hips jerked involuntarily. You glanced up at him and he was watching you hungrily. 

You wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, laving your tongue around the tip. He shuddered as you began to take more and more of him into your mouth, sucking and licking. He ran his fingers through your hair and held it out of your face. He began muttering in spanish, tossed his head back as you relaxed your throat and took him in as far as you could. Your nose pressed against the dark curls at the base of his cock. 

He let out an animalistic growl as he watched you take all of him, massaging his balls with your free hand. You coughed slightly as it became a bit too much and you let go of him for a moment, catching your breath while still pumping him with your hand. 

“Oh _amor_ ,” He said, tilting your head up to look at him. “You’re so good to me.” he praised. He kissed you for a moment before you returned to the task at hand. You took his cock in your mouth again. You bobbed your head, taking more and more of him, working your way back up to the base of his cock. You relaxed your throat and took all of him in again, swallowing around him. He let out a strangled cry and pulled out quickly, causing you to gag and cough again. 

“Sorry,” He said quickly, tilting your face up to look at him, checking that you were okay. He wiped away the tears that had begun to form in the corner of your eyes. “I’m sorry, _mi amor_. I didn’t want this all to be over yet.” he said, kissing your lips. You licked your tongue against his lips, and he growled. Your hand wrapped around his member once more, but he shook his head. 

“Ah ah. Your turn now.” He said, standing and pulling you to your feet with him. He swiped his arm under your legs, lifting you bridal style. You gasped. No one had ever picked you up before. Were you too heavy? But he just kissed your nose and carried you, hardly even straining. He set you gently on the dresser, keeping your legs spread open for him and kissing you fiercely.

You ran your hands over his muscles, tracing each one, feeling his arms flex as he pushed closer to you, his abs ripple with each movement. Your fingers moved to his ass, holding him close to you. His ass was tight ready to work. 

Javier broke the kiss and knelt in front of you slowly, as if kneeling to pray. His fingers spread you open, and he let out an excited breath as he looked at your wet pussy. 

“All this because of me, _amor_?” He asked, looking up at you. You nodded. He licked his lips and began pressing kisses up your thighs. You tilted your head back against the wall and clung to the edge of the dresser. 

You moaned when his lips ghosted over your clit, and you whimpered, begging for more. Javier obliged happily, kissing your center. He flicked his tongue out and licked your clit, then retreated back into his mouth as he continued kissing. He did this repeatedly, at random, and every time his tongue touched you, you’d jerk involuntarily. 

“Javi...” You gasped, feeling that coil in your stomach begin to tighten. Javier slipped a finger inside of you, causing you to gasp loudly. You tangled your fingers in his hair with one hand, the other holding you to the dresser. 

“Come for me, _mi amor_.” Javier said, lips vibrating against you with each word. “Let me taste your sweet nectar.” his finger began pumping in and out of you. His finger brushed against your sweet spot, and you let out an embarrassing squeal. He grinned and added a second finger, making sure to rub that perfect spot inside of you with each pump. His lips continued to kiss your clit. 

“Javi... I’m clo... I’m gonna... Oh lord.” You panted as your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. You held Javier’s head with one hand, keeping him in place, while your other hand clung to the dresser so you wouldn’t fall off as your body trembled from your orgasm. You leaned your head against the wall as you cried out Javier’s name. 

As you came down from your orgasm, Javier slid up your body so your lips met his. He gave you short, sweet pecks on the lips as you gasped and your body twitched with aftershocks. 

“God what a sight.” He purred, kissing your neck. “You looked heavenly just now, with your pleasure washing over you.” he pressed up against you, his cock rubbing against you, your slick coating him. 

“Javier, I want you inside me. Please.” You gasped, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“How can I say no to you?” He asked, moving his hips back and lining himself up with your entrance. You shuddered as he began slowly pushing into you. You leaned back, resting your head against the wall, and he leaned forward, kissing your breasts. His hips pressed against you, his cock fully inside you. You could only gasp. God he felt good, stretching you more than any man ever had.

“Oh god Javi!” You gasped. He began to move, and you grabbed his hips, stopping him. “W...wait.” You said, and he froze immediately, looking up at you with concern. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked, one hand coming up to caress your cheek. You shook your head.

“Just give me a moment to adjust.” You panted. “God you’re so thick.” You groaned. You tilted your head back against the wall again as Javier trailed kisses across your chest, careful to keep his hips completely still. He began sucking on one of your nipples, and your hips involuntarily jerked forward. You gasped as his cock moved with you. Javier stopped teasing your nipple and looked up at you. You rested your forehead against his. He held you close, peppering your face with kisses. The painful stretch subsided, and you nodded. 

Slowly Javier pulled out so only the tip remained, then he pushed in just as slowly. You moaned, clinging to him tightly. You ground your hips against him, and he moved in and out once more. 

“Good or bad, _mi amor_?” he asked, gazing into your eyes. 

“Good. So good.” You gasped. Javier smiled and continued moving inside of you. Every time his hips met yours, he’d pause, then push against you, moving his cock in just a little further, and grinding his hips against your clit. The man knew exactly what to do to bring you to the edge, and you could feel yourself falling apart again. 

“Javier...” you whimpered, fingernails digging into his skin slightly as you clung to him. 

“Again, _mi amor_?” He asked with a chuckle. “You flatter me.” He began to move a little faster, still pausing every time he was sheathed fully inside of you to grind against you. Your head flew back against the wall as you came, and you weren’t quite sure if you blacked out from the orgasm or because you hit your head. Maybe a combination of the two. When you returned to your body, Javier was holding you tightly against him, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. 

“Christ.” You panted, still out of breath. He chuckled and looked at you, stroking your cheek tenderly. 

“How’s your head? Sounded like you hit it pretty hard.” He asked. You nodded, and he gently picked you up off the dresser and moved over to the bed, laying you across it. The soft mattress felt good against your sore head. Javier leaned over you, and it was then you realized he was still inside you, and still hard. 

“You didn’t finish?” You asked. He shook his head. You moved to wrap your legs around him, but he shook his head once more. 

“Not yet. I want to worship my lady some more first.” He said. You whimpered as his cock slid out of you. Javier began kissing you, moving down your neck and chest to the rolls of your stomach. You furrowed your brows, self-conscious once more. But he took his time, kissing you softly, hands tracing each curve. Worship was the right word. You felt like a goddess underneath his touch. 

“Javi,” You whined. He looked back up at you. “Please.” You begged. He moved back up your body and kissed your lips. 

“Please what?” He asked. “What do you need?” 

“I need you inside me, Javier. Take me hard. Make me yours.” You whined. He growled at your words. He slid off of you and grabbed your legs, dragging you to the edge of the bed. He lay over you, legs planted firmly on the ground and leaning on his elbows so his face was inches from yours. His hair fell over his face, brushing against yours as he gazed down at you. He rutted against you a few times before he pushed in slowly, eyes watching you.

Even though you knew how he felt, and were stretched out for him, your body seemed to freeze as he pushed into you. You clung to him tightly. He rubbed your cheek gently, saying something, but you couldn’t focus on him. It hurt, but it hurt so good you never wanted it to stop.

“Breathe, _mi amor_.” Javier said, and you took in a deep breath of air, realizing you’d stopped breathing. He moved a little further into you as you relaxed. “Am I hurting you still?” He asked. You shook your head. 

“No. Feels good. So good. A little overwhelming.” you said, leaning up and kissing him. He pushed all the way in you, then out. His hips snapped against yours, and you gasped, tilting your head back. Javier pressed kisses to your neck as he roughly moved in and out. He snaked one hand between you, rubbing your clit as he began to move into you harder and faster. 

“Ja-ja-javi. Ah-ah-ah.” You gasped as he thrust into you. The slap of skin filled the room. “G-god yes!” Your moan was nearly a sob. He pressed his face into your neck, kissing and nipping hungrily. You gave his neck the same treatment. Your tongue ran over the raised scar, and Javier shuddered slightly. 

“Are you going to come with me, _dulzura_?” Javier asked. How could you not with the treatment he was giving you? You nodded, unable to form any word other than his name. Your core was pulsing, walls tightening with impending orgasm. You cried out his name as you came, clinging to him tightly. He pulled out of you and spent himself on your stomach. 

Javier lay on you, holding you tightly as you both trembled with the aftershocks of your orgasm. He didn’t seem to mind that he was getting his seed all over his stomach. He just wanted to hold you tightly. 

“ _Te quiero,_ ” He sighed against your neck. “ _mi vida, mi cielito, mi amor._ ”

“What does that mean?” You asked quietly, desperate to know what he was saying. He blinked, as if realizing that he’d spoken it all in Spanish. 

“It means ‘I love you, my life, my sky, my love.” He said, giving you a nervous grin. You leaned up and smashed your lips to his. 

“ _Te...Te quiero, Javier._ ” You said, stuttering as you tried to make sure you pronounced it right. Javier was beaming at you. He kissed you again before standing and grabbing a wash rag from the nightstand and dipping it into the pitcher of water. He wiped down your stomach and his before crawling under the covers with you. 

He was so cuddly. He refused to let you go as the two of you snuggled under the blankets. Not that you minded one bit. You were just as cuddly. You nuzzled against him, wanting to be as close as you could. 

“ _Te quiero, mi hermosa dama._ ” He murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song she sings comes from the tv show Poldark. It's called "Red Is My Heart." It just seemed fitting so we're borrowing it. 
> 
> Cariño – darling  
> Dulzura – sweetness/sweetheart  
> Princesa – princess  
> Mi cielito – my sky  
> Hermosa - beautiful  
> Dama - lady


	12. The Frozen River (Arthur/Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Arthur and Charles all go hunting to bring in lots of food for camp. But an encounter with the O'Driscolls leaves you soaking wet and freezing in the Grizzlies. How will the men ever warm you up? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the good old "I'm cold warm me up" trope. XD I've been sitting on this one for a little while, trying to decide how I wanted to write these three together. I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope yall enjoy it. As always, requests are always welcome.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“Goddamn is it nice to get out of camp.” You said, stretching slightly in the sun.

“Agreed.” Charles hummed

“If Sean says ‘my da’ one more time I’m gonna cut him up for Pearson’s stew.” Arthur grumbled, and the three of you chuckled.

Pearson wouldn’t stop whining about how he never had enough meat for the stew, no matter how often you or Charles or Arthur had gone out hunting. Finally Dutch had had enough and instructed you three to go out and catch what you could, even if it took a day or two. Just bring back enough food to shut Pearson up for a minute.

So early that morning the three of you had set off on your horses, with Arthur leading one of the camp horses behind him to carry game. You were going to hunt as much meat as you thought the camp could go through before it spoiled and load it up. The first few hours of riding had been spent in silence, the three of you just happy to be away from camp and hear only the sounds of nature. But now that the three of you had been riding for a while, you fell into easy conversation.

“I think Swanson’s drunken singing is what I miss least.” You said. Charles nodded his head and Arthur chuckled again. “Or Grimshaw shrieking at me. Honestly, I could work for hours and hours, never rest, never stop. But the moment I sit down to take a breath she’s on me shrieking like a banshee. Calling me lazy and worthless.”

“The woman’s voice does carry.” Charles agreed. “But imagine camp without her.” The three of you shuddered at the thought.

“Should we move a little faster so we have time to scout the area a bit after we set up camp?” You asked. The men nodded and in unison you pushed your horses into a canter. Charles led the way, followed by you, and Arthur took up the rear, leading the extra horse behind him. Even moving at a canter, none of you were in a hurry. The rhythmic sound of the horses loping mixed with the sounds of birds and animals in the background composed a beautiful melody.

You were headed up into the foothills of the Grizzlies, hoping to find some good deer or elk to hunt further from civilization, where they weren’t hunted quite as heavily as near the town. The further you rode, the fewer people you passed on the trails, and more wildlife to be seen. Squirrels chased each other through the trees, chattering. Birds flitted about, gathering food.

The three of you stopped as you got further into the mountains and put on your winter coats. Even this far down where there was no snow, it was still cold enough that you needed them. Once you three were bundled up, you continued onward. Charles eventually slowed to a trot, then a walk, letting the horses rest.

You paused for a second, spotting a beautiful silver fox slipping through the brush nearby. Its meat wouldn’t be much of a meal for camp, but that pelt could bring in a hefty sum, and the meat could feed you and your companions tonight. You pulled your bow from your saddle and dismounted, crouching low.

Arthur began to ask what you were doing, but you shushed him. Charles stopped Taima and watched as you carefully crept through the brushes, following the fox’s trail. You focused on the tracks in front of you, ears craning to hear any sign of the animal. The fox must have picked up speed, the tracks led further up the mountain. You followed, moving further away from your companions who waited patiently for you on the road. You tuned out the rest of the world, and that was a big mistake.

You didn’t notice the human footprints that also scattered the forest floor. By the time you picked up on the sounds of laughter, you were practically on top of their camp. You froze and ducked behind a bush, hoping you’d be able to sneak away easily. But you’d already been spotted by a guard. He reached you in a few strides and grabbed you by the collar of your coat, lifting you off the ground.

“Lookie here, lads,” He said in a sing-song Irish accent. “We caught ourselves a little trea-“ Before he could finish talking, you drew your pistol, moved it under his chin, and fired. He fell to the ground, dead, and you fell with him. You scrambled to gain your footing and whistled for your horse. You heard three sets of hoofbeats riding toward you. Charles and Arthur.

The moment your horse burst through the trees, you vaulted onto its back and drew your rifle, aiming for the men in camp who were scrambling for their weapons. Arthur and Charles were by your side, firing into the camp.

“O’Driscolls.” You called to your companions.

“I’m assuming this ain’t what you were tracking.” Arthur hollered.

“No, and I don’t think that fox was worth this.” You called back.

“We should get out of here if we can. See if we can lose them.” Charles called. You glanced around their camp and spotted a box of dynamite in one of their wagons. You aimed your gun and fired. The wagon went up in flames, giving you three enough cover to turn and race out of there. The horses were more than happy to flee.

You galloped down the road. Even though it made you easier to follow, you didn’t want to go off the path and fall off one of the many cliffs that made up the surrounding foothills. For a moment, you thought the O’Driscolls hadn’t followed and you’d gotten away, then a bullet knocked your hat off your head. You ducked, pressing low against your horse.

“We got company!” you called.

“Up this way.” Charles said, turning Taima sharply up the mountain, following a narrow game trail. You and Arthur trailed behind him and began riding up the mountain. As you climbed, snow began to fall from the sky, and the snowpack on the ground was only getting deeper the further you went. The storm was only growing, covering the snow already on the ground with a fresh blanket. You were riding further into the Grizzlies, following a river.

You could hear hoofbeats pounding behind you. A glance over your shoulder revealed several O’Driscolls following you. You urged your horse to go faster, though it was already galloping as fast as it could on the rocky terrain.

“Cross here.” Charles called over his shoulder “Maybe we can use this blizzard to our advantage and hide in it.” You and Arthur followed him across the river. The cold water lapped at your feet, and you shivered slightly. Once you were on the other side, the three of you continued to ride in the shallows so you wouldn’t leave tracks.

It happened so fast, you weren’t sure what was going on. One moment you were on your horse following Arthur and Charles. Then something knocked the wind out of you, and you were in the freezing waters of the river. You could hear shouts and gunfire muffled by the water. Vaguely you could hear Arthur and Charles calling your name. The cold water was a shock to the system and you were unable to do anything.

The rope - you realized then that it was a rope, and some had lassoed you off your horse - tightened around you again, dragging you across the river, and you began to struggle against it, knowing that whatever happened, you did not want to end up in the hands of the O’Driscolls. You fought and clawed against the rope trying to wiggle free. Your lungs burned for air, but you couldn’t break the surface. Finally you slipped from the loop around you and kicked upward, desperate for air.

You gasped when you broke the surface of the river. Now freed from the lasso, you were being swept downstream, but at least you could breathe, kind of. The rushing water bumped you against rocks, and occasionally your head would dip below the surface before reemerging. You could hear Charles calling your name, and when you glanced to the riverbank you could see him racing along the shore. Arthur followed, firing at the enemy on the other shore and covering you both as best as he could.

You bumped up against a large rock and scrambled to hold on to it. Charles and Taima splashed through the water towards you. A bullet pinged off the rock near your hand, startling you and forcing you to let go of the rock. The water was moving faster, pulling you swiftly downstream. You kicked for shore, not fighting against the pull of the river, just pushing yourself closer to the bank.

You felt strong arms lift you up, and found yourself atop Arthur’s horse, sitting in front of him in the saddle. He kept one arm wrapped around you tightly as you coughed up water and gasped for air. You were vaguely aware that you were shivering as the wind from the storm blew over you.

“You steer. I’ll cover us.” He said once you had recovered slightly. He turned so he could fire at the O’Driscolls. You steered Arthur’s horse toward Charles, who was waiting down the trail a little ways.

“Let’s go.” Charles said, spurring Taima down the path along the river. You let out a weak, shaky whistle for your horse to follow before spurring Arthur’s horse after Charles. Gunshots still echoed through the mountains as the O’Driscolls pursued, but you kept moving.

Charles took a sharp turn off the trail, climbing up the steep mountainside. You turned Arthur’s horse to follow, and his grip on you tightened as he nearly lost his balance. The gunshots from the O’Driscolls grew fainter until the only sound you could hear was the horses’ heavy breathing and their footfalls in the snow.

Charles, seeming to be following some unseen trail, turned slightly so you were riding along a ledge on the mountainside. He slowed slightly and looked around.

“I think we’ve lost them.” He said. His gaze turned to you, filled with concern. “You alright?” He asked. You nodded, but the adrenaline was wearing off and you were becoming aware of just how cold you were. Your clothes were soaked through with the freezing river water, and the wind was even stronger up here, whipping the snowflakes against your face.

“F-f-fine.” You said, your teeth chattering.

Arthur yanked your coat off you and shrugged his off before wrapping it around you. You turned your head to argue with him, but he cut you off.

“None of that. You’ll die out here if we don’t get you warm. I’ve got my jacket. It’ll do for now.” He said. You wrapped his coat around you gratefully, unable to muster up more of an argument. Arthur wrapped his arms around you and took the reins back so you could tuck your hands inside the coat. You couldn’t help but snuggle back against his warmth.

“We need to find shelter fast. This storm’s gotten too bad for us to get back down the mountain tonight.” Arthur said, and Charles nodded. “Do you know where we are?” He asked.

“Kind of. I know this trail, but I don’t know the area well.” Charles said. “Let’s follow it for a bit, see if we can find an abandoned cabin or something." You continued along the trail, keeping your eyes peeled for something, anything that would provide you with shelter. Not that you could see much of anything in the storm. But every moment you were out in the elements you shivered harder. Arthur was right, you wouldn’t last long as you were.

The trek through the snow seemed endless, and you were reminded of the horrible journey from Blackwater. Though you hadn’t been soaking wet then so this was much colder. Arthur held you close, trying to help keep you warm and protect you from the wind, but it wasn’t doing much good. Finally, through the blinding snow a small cabin appeared. It was clear no one had been there recently, but the cabin was still standing and looked sturdy.

"Come on. Let's wait out the storm there." Charles yelled over the wind "I don't think we'll be able to get down the mountain in this. And she's not going to make it long at all if we don't get her warm." 

Your body shivered violently in the weather, even with Arthur's warm coat around your shoulders and your back pressed against his chest. You made your way down the hill to the cabin. Charles called out, seeing if anyone was home. There was no response, but he and Arthur drew their pistols just in case.

There was a small barn, just big enough for the three horses to share. The fourth horse that Arthur had been leading had run off when the firefight started. You just hoped it made it back to camp. You slid off Arthur's horse, nearly falling as your numb legs failed to catch you. Charles was right behind you and didn't let you fall. 

"Get inside." Arthur ordered as he dismounted. 

"G-g-got-t-t-a t-t-t-takec-c-care..." you tried to say through your shivering. You pointed to your horse, hoping he’d catch your meaning. 

"I'll take care of the horses. Just get inside and get warm. Charles, go with her. See if you can get a fire started." He pointed to the woodpile, safe and dry inside the barn. Charles nodded and gathered an armful of wood before guiding you out into the snow. You held on tightly to Charles’ arm as he led you to the cabin. You weren’t sure if the wind was so strong, or if you were so weak, but you were afraid you’d blow away.

Charles pushed open the door to the cabin and checked it first, gun at the ready. When he gave you his nod that it was safe, you stumbled over towards the fireplace and fell to your knees in front of it, rubbing your hands up and down your arms in a futile attempt to keep warm. Charles draped his coat over you before he got to work on building a fire.

Soon the room glowed with the warm light of the fire in the fireplace. You shuffled closer to it, desperate for warmth. You had half a mind to leap into the fire and let it burn the cold away. The warmth was helping some, but you still felt frozen to your core, and the fire couldn't quite melt it. 

Charles frowned as he watched you continue to shiver. He knelt down next to you and began rubbing his hands over your arms, trying to help warm you. Unconsciously you leaned into his touch. You were afraid he’d pull away, but instead he pulled you closer so that you were pressed against his warm chest. He continued to rub you down vigorously, trying to work feeling back into you. It worked to an extent, but you were still shivering. 

The door swung open, bringing with it the sharp, freezing wind. You cuddled closer to Charles, afraid of losing what little warmth you'd gathered. The door shut quickly, and you heard Arthur’s gruff voice as he cursed the weather under his breath. There was a loud thud as he dropped your saddlebags on the floor of the cabin before he walked over and stood behind you.

"She alright?" He asked Charles. There was a pause. 

"No." He said, not sugarcoating it. "Not really. She's still way too cold. Come get on the other side of her and help me try to warm her up." Charles shifted slightly. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up at Arthur. He seemed to be asking your permission, but you were shivering too violently to respond. He lost any hesitancy he had when he realized this. He shrugged off his wet leather hunting jacket and sat down next to you, hugging you tightly to his chest.

Being sandwiched between the two helped some, and your shivering subsided a little, but you were still freezing cold and nothing seemed like it would change that. You were miserable, ready to accept your fate as a snowman.

"It's no good." Charles sighed. "Your clothes are too wet. You'll never warm up like this." He paused, seeming to consider something. He pulled away from you, and you whimpered at the loss of his warmth.

Charles walked over to the saddle bags that had been dropped on the floor and began digging in them. He retrieved every bedroll and blanket the three of you had packed. He moved back over to the fireplace and lay out the three bedrolls in front of the fire.

You were more than surprised when he then pulled off his shirt. You and Arthur both stared at him in shock, and you remembered your etiquette enough to turn your head and avert your gaze.

“You trying to fluster her until she’s warm, Charles?” Arthur joked. Charles ignored him.

"Take your clothes off." He instructed you. Arthur held you a little tighter and eyed Charles suspiciously. "No nothing like that. But with your wet clothes you'll never warm up. And skin to skin contact will help you warm up much quicker." He explained, seeming to realize how he looked and sounded to you and Arthur. "I promise we won't look. You can get under the blankets immediately. We won't see anything." Charles promised, stretching his blanket out wide to create a curtain for you to move behind. 

Normally you'd probably tell any man who made such a suggestion where he could seek his pleasures, be it with some ferocious animal, or maybe a cactus. But you were so cold you'd try anything at this point. Besides, you knew Charles and Arthur were honorable men, even if they would deny it. They wouldn’t do anything unless you wanted it.

You moved out of Arthur's warm embrace, reluctant to leave what little warmth he provided, and shrugged off their two coats. You moved behind Charles’s makeshift curtain. He turned his head and closed his eyes, holding the blanket out wide. Once you were sure he wasn’t looking, you quickly stripped out of your soaking wet clothes. You took the blanket from Charles and lay down on the bedrolls in front of the fire.

"Okay." You said once you were snuggled under the blankets, letting them know they could look. Charles opened his eyes and glanced down at you. He then kicked off his boots and climbed under the blankets with you. Ever the gentlemen, he kept his eyes above your neck. You couldn't help but snuggle against him. God he was warm, and he was right, he felt even warmer without his shirt on. He hissed slightly as your ice cold bosom pressed against his warm chest, but he didn’t pull away. Quite the opposite, he pulled your frozen, naked body against him and held you close.

You felt movement behind you as Arthur lay down, having also removed his shirt and discarded it on the floor. He was hesitant at first, shy and unsure of what he could and couldn’t do. He didn’t press too close, and his hand hovered as he debated the best place to rest it. But eventually he draped his arm around you. He scooted close so that his bare chest was against your back.

"Christ, woman," he gasped as your cold skin pressed against him. He began rubbing his hand vigorously up and down your arm. “I’ve felt corpses warmer than you are.”

“T-t-thanks Arthur. You r-r-really know how to flat-t-ter a girl.” You teased. He chuckled and scooted closer so you were flush against him. 

Completely nude and pressed between them you finally felt your core melting. You shared in their warmth, all of you being warmed by the fire, and soon your shivering subsided and you felt your body temperature returning to normal.

“Better?” Charles asked after a while. His warm honey voice seemed to only add to the coziness of the cabin. You nodded.

“Thank you.” You said. “Both of you.” You glanced over your shoulder at Arthur.

“Can’t have you getting sick now.” Arthur said, sounding half asleep. “Besides, it ain’t no chore to hold a beautiful woman.” He said. You raised an eyebrow at him. His face flushed with embarrassment as he realized what he’d said. You smirked at him but said nothing. 

There was a little voice that told you to be embarrassed at being naked while being held by these two men, who were both still dressed from the waist down. But a much larger part of you was just grateful, and not just that they’d warmed you up. 

You couldn’t deny you’d caught yourself admiring both men on more than one occasion. The way Charles’ muscles flexed as he chopped wood. The sway in Arthurs hips when he strode across camp. The way they looked out for their horses. The way they looked out for everyone in camp. They’d both caught your eye, not that you’d ever do anything about it. 

No they were both just trying to help you, making sure you didn’t freeze to death. But it was nice to be in their arms. To feel safe and protected and cared for. Charles continued to rub your arm gently with his hand. Arthur kept subtly pressing closer to you, snuggling with you tightly. Soon you found yourself drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stirred when you felt Arthur shift behind you. You tried to ignore it, ready to drift back to sleep, but then you felt something hard press against your ass. Arthur quickly pulled his hips away. Did Arthur…? You shifted your hips backwards so that your ass met his hips. Yes, it was exactly what you thought it was. 

Arthur froze for a moment, and his hand squeezed your hip lightly. You turned your head back to look at him. He was watching you carefully, his cheeks flushed. You just smiled and ground against him again. He groaned slightly and grasped your hip, holding you still.

“Sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean… you’re just so beautiful and… naked and…” You cut him off when you grabbed his hand and moved it over the arch of your hip so that his fingers lightly brushed against your core.

“If you wanted me all this time, you could have said something.” You whispered.

“You could have done the same.” He said, lifting an eyebrow.

“Sir I am a lady. I’m not meant to make the first move.” You feigned offense, still keeping your voice quiet.

“Oh yeah quite the lady, runnin’ with a gang of outlaws and shootin’ men with the rest of us. Layin’ buck naked between two men.” Arthur chuckled. You shifted so you were laying on your stomach and turned your head so you could look at him closer. His hand stayed on you as you turned, now resting on your ass. You held his gaze, challenging him.

You and he were now caught in a game of chicken, who would make the first move. You just stared into his eyes, head resting on your folded arms. He was propped up on one elbow, head resting in his hand. His blue eyes were locked on yours. You realized he was definitely too shy to go further on his own, even with his hand cupping your ass.

Finally, you caved in and pressed a kiss to his lips. He seemed shocked at first. Maybe he didn’t think you’d really do it. But his lips quickly molded to yours. It was a sweet kiss, nothing too aggressive. Just getting to know one another. His lips were soft, and his short beard tickled your face. 

“If the two of you are going to wake me up doing that, you could at least invite me to join in.” Charles’ deep voice rumbled through you like thunder. You turned to look at him. His eyes were locked on you, a small smile on his face. He nuzzled against your neck, planting small kisses on your skin. When you didn’t object or pull away, his kisses became more confident. You were unable to repress the shiver that ran through you, not from cold but lust.

"Are you still cold, sweetheart?" Charles purred. 

"I know one good way to warm you up." Arthur's voice came in your other ear. He nuzzled his face into your neck. 

"Yes" you said, a slight whimper in your voice. "Please warm me up." You pressed your lips to Charles’, kissing him the same way you kissed Arthur. Where Arthurs lips had been soft and molded to yours, Charles’ lips were firm and plump, taking the lead. His scruff was much shorter than Arthurs, no more than a 5 o’clock shadow, and the way it scratched at your skin sent goosebumps down your arm.

Arthur kissed your neck and shoulders as you and Charles kissed. The hand that was resting on your ass slipped down between your legs, rubbing slightly. You gasped against Charles’s lips and turned to look at Arthur. He gave you a sheepish but mischievous grin. You matched his grin and rubbed your leg against his, your thigh brushing against the bulge in his pants. He moaned and returned to kissing your neck and shoulder. 

You turned your attention back to Charles. You moved so you were leaning over him, hands on either side of his head. He smiled up at you and lifted his head so his lips met yours once more. He grabbed your hips and pulled you so that you were laying on top of him. You felt a bulge forming in his pants as well, and you slid your body against his, rubbing against the bulge. 

You broke the kiss for air, only for your lips to be captured by Arthurs, who had moved closer to you both. Charles began kissing your chest. You gasped and winced as his lips pressed against a sore spot. It was then that you three noticed the bruise forming on your chest from when the lasso had yanked you off your horse. Charles and Arthur both looked at you, concern written all over their faces.

“I’m okay.” you assured them both. Charles brushed his lips lightly over the sore skin, not putting any pressure but showering the bruise with affection. Arthur pressed his lips to yours once more. The kisses were becoming more urgent, more passionate. He bumped his tongue against your lips, and you parted them to allow him access. 

You sat up straight so you and Arthur could kiss better. Charles sat up as well and continued kissing your neck. You broke the kiss with Arthur so you could gasp for air, and he joined Charles in covering your neck and shoulders in kisses and nips. You tilted your head back to give them better access and moaned. 

“Are we really doing this?” You murmured, not entirely certain this wasn’t just a lewd dream. One you’d wake up from and be unable to look either of them in the eye for a day or two.

“Do you want us to stop?” Charles asked against your jawline, still covering you in nips and kisses.

“God no!” You gasped, reaching up and tangling your hands in their hair. Charles’ hair was long and thick, but so silky smooth. Arthurs was short and feather soft. You gave them each a tug, and both men moaned against your skin. 

Their lips left your skin, but their bodies stayed pressed against you. You glanced down and saw their lips locked with each other. The sight of them turned you on, and you scooted back so you had a better view. They both stopped and looked over at you, worried they’d scared you off. You gave them a mischievous grin, and trailed your fingers down Charles’ stomach. 

“Charles, would you help Arthur remove his trousers. That can’t be comfortable.” you purred, gesturing to the tent in his britches. Charles and Arthur returned to making out as Charles began fiddling with the buttons on Arthur’s trousers. You turned your attention to Charles’ pants. 

The bulge in his pants had already grown larger, and you were eager to see your prize. Both of your prizes. You began working the buttons, fumbling slightly with excitement. You weren’t able to pull Charles’s trousers off while he was sitting, but you did manage to free his cock from the confines of the fabric. 

You couldn’t suppress a gasp at the size of it. His cock was about average length, but was so thick. You couldn’t help but lick your lips as you slowly began to stroke it. Charles gasped, and you glanced up at him. 

He was staring at you, hands frozen where they’d been just about to pull Arthur’s pants down. You grinned wickedly and leaned down, pressing a long, wet kiss to the head of his cock. Charles moaned and shuddered. Arthur pressed affectionate kisses to Charles’ face as he threw his head back. You licked his cock a few times before pulling back. 

Charles let out a low sound that could only be described as a growl, and stared at you. Arthur captured his lips once more, and Charles seemed to remember he was supposed to be relieving Arthur of his trousers. Eagerly Charles returned to his work, yanking Arthurs trousers down off of his hips. Arthur’s cock sprang forward proudly. He was longer than average, and thick, though not as thick as Charles. You bit your lip, looking back and forth between the two delicious specimens. 

“Ain’t I just the luckiest girl in the world.” You purred, grinning at them. Neither were able to suppress the proud smiles at the compliment. Arthur took your hand and pulled you closer to the two of them, pressing his lips to yours. You wrapped your hand around his cock and stroked him a few times. You were growing wet at the thought of either of them inside of you. Or even better, both of them. You moaned at the thought. 

“Now I thought we were warming you up here.” Arthur growled, nipping down your jaw. 

“That’s true.” Charles said, pressing forward and taking one of your nipples in his mouth. You moaned louder and tilted your head back. Arthur’s lips trailed over your collarbone and up your neck, nipping lightly over your trachea. 

“On your stomach.” Arthur ordered, and you obeyed without question, pulling away from his embrace and laying on your stomach. Arthur spread your legs and bent your knees so that your heels were nearly touching your ass. You watched over your shoulder as he lay down reverently behind you. He gave you one last look before his face pressed into you. You gasped as his tongue slowly began to lick your center. 

Charles lay down on his side next to you, wrapping an arm around you. You kissed him eagerly as Arthur continued to lavish your clit. You reached one hand down to stroke Charles, but it was certainly not easy to focus with Arthur eating you out like that. Charles didn’t seem to mind. He was enjoying just kissing you. 

“God.” Arthur said, pulling back for a moment. He pressed a finger into you, his thumb rubbing your clit. “Charles, she is so wet already.” Arthur said. You squirmed and panted as he withdrew his fingers and returned to licking you.

“Lets see how wet we can make her then,” Charles murmured against your neck. You moaned and grabbed his biceps, clinging to him for dear life as Arthur’s tongue worked it’s magic. Arthurs hands came up to your hips, holding you still from the waist down. “We are warming her up after all.” 

You felt your orgasm building in your core. Your moans were evolving into cries, your breathing reduced to panting. Your hips bucked against Arthurs lips, begging for more, and he happily gave it. As his tongue worked your clit, he pressed two fingers into you, stretching you as they moved in and out. 

Your orgasm tore a loud cry from you, and you clung to Charles desperately as you came. Arthur held your hips in place as he gently worked you through your orgasm. You buried your face in Charles’ chest, hips jerking involuntarily with the aftershocks of your orgasm. Your body brushed against Charles’ hard erection now and then, and he couldn’t suppress a slight groan. 

Arthur moved up alongside you so you were once again curled up between the two of them. He kissed your neck tenderly, and Charles traced random patterns against your skin. You turned your head back to look at Arthur, and he pulled away and smiled at you. 

“Good?” He asked quietly. You nodded blissfully. His lips moved closer to your ear. “You wanna ride Charles, cowgirl? You think you can take that thing?” You moaned and nodded eagerly, eyeing Charles’ cock. 

“You sure you’re ready, sweetheart?” Charles asked, his brows furrowed slightly in concern. You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him tenderly. 

“I want you inside of me, Charles.” You whispered against his lips, and he moaned and pulled away. He sat up and opened his arms for you. Arthur pulled you in for a quick kiss before he let you go. You moved onto Charles’ lap, your arms wrapped around his neck. You ground your hips against him, coating his cock in your slick as it moved between your legs. You pressed your lips to his again, kissing him passionately.

“Take me as you can.” Charles instructed when you pulled back for air.. “Don’t hurt yourself.” You nodded and lifted yourself up slightly, holding his shoulders to keep your balance. He held his cock steady for you and you slowly lowered yourself down onto him. 

You took deep breaths, moving slowly as he instructed. The head of his cock parted your folds, pressing against your opening. You chewed your lip as you felt the pressure of his cock against you. You lowered yourself further, and gasped as you took the head of him in. You pressed your forehead to his shoulder, unable to suppress a small whimper of pain. 

“It’s alright.” Charles soothed, rubbing your back gently. “We can stop if you need, get you more ready.” He offered. You shook your head and moved your hips against him, taking a little more of him in. Yes it hurt, but it hurt so goddamn good. You moaned against his neck. 

“Goddamn.” You heard Arthur murmur. You glanced back to look at him. He was lounging on the blankets, lazily stroking himself. His lip was caught between his teeth, and his eyes were locked on where you and Charles were joined. 

“Arthur, I’ve got some...er...balm in my saddlebag.” Charles said. Arthur reluctantly stood up and began digging through Charles’ things. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Charles said gently, drawing your attention back to him. “Lets see if this helps.” Charles lifted you off his cock, and you whimpered once more as his cock left you. Arthur returned with a small tin of balm. 

“Always prepared?” Arthur teased, eyebrows raised at Charles. 

“I don’t like hurting my lovers.” Charles shrugged, taking the tin from Arthur. “Not that I’ve had that many,” He added, giving you a crooked grin. 

He slicked his fingers with the balm and moved his hand between you, coating your wet center with the balm. You sighed, tilting your head back. It felt so damn good. You reached into the tin and scooped out some of the balm and began coating Charles’s cock, slowly moving your hand up and down his shaft. He moaned in return and rested his head against you. You rested your head on top of his, and the two of you held each other with your free arm.

You stroked each other for a while, going gently, taking your time. Your free hand crept up to his hair, fingers tangling in his long dark locks. He held your back with his hand, pressing you against him as his lips moved over your skin. You nipped at Charles’ chin, mouth open as you panted against him. Finally you were slicked enough that you moved against each other with ease.

“Charles, please.” You begged, desperate for that beautiful aching stretch that walked the line between pleasure and pain. “Please.” Charles still seemed hesitant. 

“She knows what she can handle, Charles.” Arthur pointed out. Charles nodded and removed his fingers before grasping his cock once more. 

“Nice and slow. We’re in no rush.” Charles reminded you. You nodded and positioned yourself over him once more. Arthur sat back on his heels, watching excitedly. 

Once again you lowered yourself down on Charles. There was less resistance this time, but he still stretched you to your max as he pushed into you. You clung to him tightly, gasping. You tried to force yourself to take deep breaths, but it felt so damn good it was hard to do anything but pant.

“Look at you, taking me so well.” Charles soothed, peppering your face with kisses. “You feel so damn good.” He moaned against your skin. You rolled your hips, taking him in a little further. It was slow going, but you were determined to have him sheathed completely inside of you. 

Arthur’s hand reached down and cupped your ass for a moment before he slipped his hand down, feeling where you and Charles were joined. He moaned and rubbed you both for a moment. Then he pushed his finger against you, trying to push it into you.

“A-arthur.” You gasped. “Too much.” You said. Arthur withdrew his finger imediately and kissed your neck. 

“I’m sorry, darlin’. I couldn’t help myself.” He apologized. You turned your head and kissed him as you lowered yourself further onto Charles. Your ass touched his thighs, and he was fully sheathed inside you. You moaned and buried your face in Charles’ neck, kissing and sucking on his skin there. 

“Oh sweetheart.” Charles growled in your ear. “You feel so damn good.” You held him tightly for a moment, just adjusting to the feeling of him inside you. The way he stretched you was unlike anything you’d ever felt before. You lifted yourself up, and lowered yourself down. 

“Oh God... Charles!” You gasped, clinging to him. Charles rocked his hips against yours, pulling another cry from you. Charles shifted himself slightly so that he had better leverage, and pushed up into you. You threw your head back as the two of you started moving. 

You glanced over at Arthur, who was sitting next to you both, stroking himself. You reached out to him. He took your hand and kissed it gently. You pulled him closer and kissed him for a moment. You wailed as Charles picked up the pace slightly. 

“S..St...Stand up.” You panted. Arthur did as you asked, and you took his cock in your hand, guiding him toward you both. You began licking up and down his cock. Charles caught on to what you were doing, and he began licking Arthur as well. Arthur spread his legs out wider so you didn’t have to reach for him so much. 

Arthur moaned and rested a hand on each of your heads as you worked together on his cock. Charles continued thrusting up into you at random, and you ground your hips down against him when he wasn’t thrusting. 

Arthur had his head tossed back and was a moaning mess as the two of you worked on him. You wrapped your lips around the tip and swirled your tongue, before moving back down his cock. Charles did the same. Before the two of you returned to licking. You reached up a hand and fondled his balls.

Suddenly Arthur stepped away, taking ragged breaths. You realized he’d nearly come, and pulled away so he wouldn’t. Charles grabbed your hips, drawing your attention back to him, and lifted you slightly, thrusting up into you. You wailed as he began thrusting into you harder and faster. It felt incredible, stretched to your limits as he moved into you faster and faster. 

You felt arms wrap around you as Arthur sat down next to you. He captured your lips in his as Charles thrust into you. But you couldn’t keep up the kiss for long, breaking away to let out another wail. 

“Ch-charles! I’m gonna... I’m gonna...oh god! Charles!” you cried as another orgam washed over you. Your body trembled against Charles as you rode the waves of pleasure. Charles continued to thrust slowly into you, gently working you through it and bringing you back to earth. 

You collapsed against him, arms draped around his neck, head resting on his shoulders. He pressed tender kisses to your face, neck, shoulders, anywhere he could reach as you rode out the aftershocks. 

“Christ,” you gasped, once you regained the ability to speak. You pulled away slightly and pressed your lips to Charles’. He moved one hand behind your head and held you gently to him as he matched your kiss. Eventually you seperated.

“Did you...?” You asked. He shook his head. 

“Not yet. I don’t want it to be over.” He said, gently moving you off of his lap to reveal his still hard cock, now soaked in your slick. “But I think Arthur wants some of your attention.” He said, and you gave him a wicked grin before turning to Arthur. 

“Of course.” You said, moving closer so that your lips were inches from his. “I want both of my men to keep me warm.” You whispered. Arthur ran his hands up and down your body for a moment, taking in your shape. Then he pecked your lips and stood, offering you a hand up. Once you were standing, Arthur wrapped his hands under your ass and picked you up. 

You yelped in surprise, not expecting it, but you quickly wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms around his shoulders. He carried you across the room as if you weighed nothing. He moved into the kitchen area of the little cabin and was about to set you on the counter when he paused. 

“Hey Charles could you bring a blanket or something over here. Don’t wanna set her down in this.” You glanced behind you. The counter was covered in a layer of dust. Charles was there in an instant, laying a blanket down over the counter. Arthur set you down on the blanket and Charles pulled himself up to sit next to you. His arm wrapped around your waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. His short stubble scratched deliciously against your skin. Meanwhile Arthur studied you, taking in the sight of your naked body waiting for him.

Arthur stroked the side of your face gently with his knuckle for a moment, watching you. You reached out and tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. His lips met yours eagerly, tongue exploring your mouth as you kissed. You felt him take a step back and adjust himself before moving back between your legs. 

“Ready?” He asked. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his waist as he pushed himself into you. He moved in easily, your body still slick and stretched from Charles. But Arthur went much deeper than Charles did, hitting spots inside of you that no one had ever hit before. You gasped and rested your forehead against Arthurs chest, holding him tightly. 

“Good?” Arthur asked, and you nodded against him. 

“So good.” You mumbled, looked up at him. He smiled and pulled you in for another kiss as he began to move inside of you. Every thrust seemed to reach deeper and deeper inside of you. You kissed him deeply as he moved, moaning into his mouth. He moved slowly at first, dragging out each thrust, and ending it with a sharp jolt of his hips.

Arthur released your lips for a moment, and turned to Charles to kiss him. God it was hot watching them kiss. You’d always kind of suspected they may be sweet on each other. Watching them kiss was mesmerising. Arthur thrust into you harder and you wailed.

“Goddamn Arthur.” You panted, and he pulled back to look at you. You leaned back on your elbows, changing the angle he was moving into you. You heard Charles let out a gasp. 

“That really is a beautiful sight.” He mumbled, staring down at where you and Arthur were joined. He leaned forward and captured your nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling around the hard peak as he sucked. You threw your head back and gasped. 

Arthur grasped your hips and began moving into you faster and harder, causing the whole counter to creak and shake. You reached out for something, anything to grab. Charles locked his fingers in yours, and you squeezed his hand. Arthur leaned forward and took your other hand, holding it as he continued to ravish you. 

Without warning, another orgasm shook your body. Arthur pulled out as he felt you squeezing around him, but fingered your clit to work you through the orgasm. You panted and gasped. Your legs were shaking at this point. Arthur combed his fingers through your hair, smiling down at you. 

“Can I have both of you now?” You asked, grinning up at him. Arthur chuckled, but Charles looked shocked. 

“Both of us?” He asked, “Sweetheart I’m not sure we’d both fit.” He said hesitantly. Arthur seemed to be considering something. He stepped away and grabbed the tin of balm from where it sat near your makeshift bed. 

“I’ve got an idea. Charles, lay down on the blanket there, and you lay on top of him. You two just kiss while I try something.” He said. Charles looked unsure. 

“Please Charles.” You begged. “I can take it, I promise. And if anything doesn’t feel right, I’ll say so.” 

“You promise to tell us if it hurts?” He asked. You nodded. He relented, moving to lay down on the blanket still draped across the counter. You straddled him, smiling down at him. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. You felt Arthurs hands knead at your ass cheeks for a moment, before you felt his warm finger begin circling your tight asshole. You gasped, realizing what he was thinking. He stopped immediately. 

“Is this okay, darlin’?” He asked. You nodded and groaned, leaning down so your lower half rested on Charles and your ass was up in the air.

“Yes.” You whined. Arthur continued circling your hole with his finger, spreading the balm over you. Your lips met Charles’ and you kissed him fiercely as Arthur continued to lubricate you. Slowly you felt him press a finger inside of you. 

“Good girl. Doing so well, darlin’.” Arthur praised as he slowly pushed his finger in deeper. He moved in and out of you slowly. You moaned at the sensation. 

Charles seemed to realize what Arthur was doing and he watched you carefully for any signs of discomfort. But you were a moaning, whimpering mess on top of him. Sometimes you tried to kiss him, but it didn’t last long with Arthur spreading you open like that. 

Once you were loose enough, Arthur added a second finger and began the process over again. Then a third finger. He grabbed the tin of balm and added another coat of it to you before he used it to lubricate himself. 

“Alright, darlin’. I think you’re ready.” He said. He gently guided you off the counter but kept you bent over it. You rested your head in Charles’ lap, and he played with your hair. “Now remember, any of this gets to be too much, you say the word.” He said. You nodded and spread your legs further apart. 

You felt him line himself up, and he pushed inside of you slowly. It was a totally different sensation, from having a man inside your vagina and you wrapped your arms around Charles’ waist tightly at the feeling. For a moment you forgot how to breath. It felt so strange and foreign at first, but also so fucking good. 

“Darlin’ breath.” Arthur soothed, rubbing your shoulders and lower back. You sucked in a deep breath and felt yourself relax around him. “You good?”

“So good.” You moaned. Arthur and Charles chuckled. Arthur moved in and out of you a few times until his thrusts were met with no resistance. 

“Alright. Come here.” He said, guiding you backwards. He squatted slightly, keeping himself inside of you, and reached his arms between your legs, picking you up and spreading you wide open. You gasped as you slid all the way down onto his cock. “Now you in front Charles.” Arthur instructed. 

Charles moved in front of you, wrapping his arms under your legs to help Arthur hold you up. He searched your face, eyes never leaving yours. 

“You ready for me?” He asked, and you nodded furiously. Charles moved forward, lining himself up with your center, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Slowly he pushed inside of you. 

You let out a high pitched, shaky cry as the two of them filled you up. Neither of them moved, just holding you close as they whispered encouragements in your ears, pressing their lips to your skin.

“Oh my God.” You gasped. “Arthur. Charles. You feel...so damn good.” You gasped, shuddering. Charles shifted his stance slightly and he moved further inside of you. Charles froze, and you tangled your hand in his hair. “Do that again.” You begged. He smiled and slowly he and Arthur began moving inside of you. 

You moved one arm behind you to wrap around Arthur’s neck, and kept the other arm around Charles’. The men leaned forward slightly and kissed as they both thrust into you. When they broke the kiss, Charles immediately moved to kiss you. Arthur tried to plant kisses along your jaw and your neck, but you could tell he was losing focus, only thinking about how you felt around him. 

The two men began to pick up the pace of their thrusting, moving into you faster and faster. The only words you seemed to remember were their names, and you moaned them in a medley of pleasure. Your fingers tangled in their hair, and you tilted your head back, mouth open in a silent gasp.

“So damn good.” Arthur grunted. “So good for us.” he nipped at the back of your neck. 

“You take us both so well.” Charles praised, his deep voice rumbling even deeper. “Think you can cum for us one more time?” He asked. You nodded, knowing it was inevitable at this rate. Charles pressed even closer, pushing himself all the way in, and Arthur did the same. You cried out their names, the pressure inside of you building. 

They began moving again, and the pressure inside of you built more and more. You could feel tears of pleasure trickling down your face, and the world exploded in a flash of white as you came harder than you ever had in your life. For a moment, there was nothing, just peace, and you felt weightless. Slowly you regained your senses and came back to your body. 

Arthur and Charles held you close, your heads all pressed together. Both men were breathing raggedly. Charles’ cock was pressed between you both, and strings of his cum were splattered over both of your stomachs. Arthur was trembling slightly behind you, his hands still supporting your ass. You could feel his warm cum inside your ass. You wrapped your arms around Charles and held onto him. Slowly Arthur pulled away, and Charles carried you back over to the bedrolls. 

Charles gently lay you down near the warm fire and flopped down next to you. Arthur shuffled over with one of his bandanas and he cleaned the three of you up before laying down next to you. He lay on his side, smiling at you drowsily. He blinked himself awake and studied you. 

“Oh shit.” He said, wiping your face gently. Charles peered over and saw your cheeks, still wet from tears. 

“Did we hurt you? Oh sweetheart--”

“No, no.” You giggled. “Quite the opposite. That was...” You couldn’t even find words, so you just sighed blissfully and stretched your aching muscles. Both men relaxed visibly. 

“Oh. Well good.” Arthur said, nuzzling against you. You reached a hand up and played with his hair sleepily. You were completely blissed out, feeling drunk and fuzzy. You couldn’t stop smiling. Both men seemed to be in the same state though.

You curled up against Charles, using his chest as a pillow. Arthur moved behind you, spooning you. His arm draped over you and Charles, and the two men interlocked their fingers. The three of you settled in, quite ready to drift off to sleep next to the warm fire, tucked in each other's embraces. 

“I’m going to have to make a habit of falling into rivers if this is the result.” You sighed blissfully. 

“You don’t have to go to such extreme measures.” Charles chuckled. 

“Yeah please don’t ever do that again.” Arthur added. The three of you giggled tiredly before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have another Charles fic that will be done in the next day or so. Then I have two more Charles fics half complete, and an Arthur fic that is half complete. 
> 
> Basically I've written all the fluff for a number of fics, but the smut takes more energy and time so it's harder for me to finish, but you should be seeing them all soon. 
> 
> Again if any of you have any requests, I'd love to hear them. Might inspire me to get another fic half written then take a month to finish it. hahaha.


	13. A Night in Saint Denis (Charles/chubby!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is upset when she doesn't fit into anything nice for a night on the town. Charles wants to show her her worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chubby!reader fic. This time with Charles. 
> 
> I really enjoy writing these so if you enjoy reading them, let me know and I'll write some more 
> 
> There is some period typical racism in this one just FYI. And a mention of sexual assault.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You sighed with relief as you hung the last of the freshly washed laundry to dry. You’d managed to complete your chores in record time, all of you girls had. It was Susan's requirement if you were all to go out tonight. You’d woken up before dawn to start on your chores, and had worked harder than you ever had. But finally it was all done. 

Javier, Lenny, Kieran, and Charles had promised to take you ladies for a fancy night of your own in Saint Denis, while Dutch and some of the other men went to a party at the mayor's house. The night promised to be one filled with drinks, fun, and pick pocketing. You’d of course do some work while you were out. It was the only way you’d gotten Dutch and Grimshaw’s okay to even go.

You inspected the clothes that had been hanging to dry for a while, testing to see if they’d dried enough. Those that were dry you pulled down from the line and set aside. When you’d taken up laundry duty, you’d informed the men that if you were going to be washing their stinking clothes, they could damn well retrieve them for themselves once they were clean. There was only one exception to this rule. 

You gathered your lovers freshly cleaned laundry and folded it neatly before carrying it over to his tent. Charles rarely added clothes to the pile anyway, usually opting to wash his own dirty laundry, but every now and then you’d snatch some of his dirty clothes and add them to your pile. His were the only clothes you didn’t mind cleaning. 

Neither Charles nor Javier were in the little lean-to they shared near the fire. You tucked the fresh laundry into Charles’ trunk and closed it before sitting on your bedroll, which lay snug against Charles’ to create a bed big enough for the two of you.

Recently you’d found yourself sleeping there in Charles’ arms, now that you were more public about your relationship. Javier had offered to give up his spot in the tent for you, but you wouldn’t hear of it. You said there was plenty of space, and did your best to take up as little room as possible, sleeping on the edge and staying snuggled close to Charles throughout the night. But you had moved a few of your things over here and kept them next to Charles’ items. 

You hadn’t slept together yet. It was nearly impossible to find any privacy around camp. Neither of you minded taking things a little slower. But it was nice to be near him at night. You were both very cuddly people and just spending time together was enough to keep you both happy, for now. Sleeping next to each other was the easiest way to make sure you were able to hold each other every day.

You grabbed your hairbrush and pulled your hair out of the messy bun you’d tied it up into while you were working. Even tied back off your neck your hair was still damp with sweat The heat was unbearable and if you didn’t know what lurked in the swampy water around Shady Belle, you’d be tempted to jump in just to cool off. You absentmindedly brushed your hair, thinking about all the fun you were going to have tonight. 

A large calloused hand grabbed your wrist and stopped you before moving your hair to one side. Gentle, firm lips pressed against your skin, kissing you tenderly. You knew exactly who it was the moment his hand touched yours. Charles settled behind you, arms wrapped around your waist, lips tracing along your skin. You leaned back into his embrace, tilting your head so he could kiss you more easily. You sighed happily and rested your hands over his, rubbing the back of his hand with your thumbs.

“I see you stole some of my clothes to wash, you little thief.” He teased.

“They were starting to stink.” You lied. Charles chuckled and you sighed. “I really don’t mind washing your clothes, Charles.” 

“You have to wash everyone else's. I don’t mind doing my own if it makes your job a little easier.” 

“Yours are probably the only clothes I don’t mind washing.” You replied. Charles chuckled and shook his head. You’d both had this argument before and neither of you ever won. It had honestly become a bit of a game between the two of you over who could wash the clothes first. You weren’t certain, but you thought he may have washed one of your petticoats last time he did the laundry. You’d have to watch him. 

“You were up early.” He noted. 

“I had to get all my chores done early if I wanted to go to the city tonight. Grimshaws rules.” You said. 

“So you added my laundry to your already growing pile even though you had even less time than normal?” He chuckled. “You really are a strange one my little Songbird.” He murmured against your skin. You smiled at the pet name. He said you were his songbird, because you were always humming a little tune, singing along with every campfire song. You’d even been having Javier help you with your pronunciation so you could sing the spanish songs.

“Disgusting,” You heard Micah sneer from his spot at a table nearby. “Get a room, you two! Not everyone wants to see you snuggling up to that mutt.” His words made your blood boil and you reached for the throwing knife you knew Javier kept tucked under his pillow. Charles wrapped his arms tighter around you, holding you back. 

“Easy, love.” He said, unable to bury the amusement in his voice. “Don’t waste your fury on a hothead like him.” You glared at Micah and he at least had the sense to walk away, though not without giving you both that trademark Micah sneer. You growled and twirled the knife around your fingers before putting it back beneath Javier’s pillow. 

“That rat bastard’s gonna find a baby alligator in his bedroll if he ain’t careful.” You grumbled. Charles peppered the side of your face with kisses. 

“Just do it quietly, okay? I’m not sure Dutch would approve.” He said. You let out a small laugh and allowed him to pull you back into his arms. 

“So you’re excited for tonight?” He asked. You nodded. 

“Normally the big cities don’t appeal to me. Maybe I just need a change of pace or something. But I can’t wait for tonight.” You said. He chuckled. You turned your head slightly and pressed your lips to his. Your kiss was cut short when you heard Karen calling your name. 

“You done with your chores?” She asked, walking over to the tent. Charles held you tighter.

“Yeah. Just finished.” you said. 

“Good. Gather all your clothes. We all need to decide what we’re wearing tonight.” She said. 

“We ain’t just wearing our normal clothes?” You asked, glancing over at Charles. 

“For a night out in Saint Denis? Of course not.” Karen scoffed. “Come on we don’t get to dress up often!” 

“Besides,” Javier said, walking up to the little tent. “The whole point was so that we could have a fun, fancy evening like Dutch and the others are at the Mayor's house. We all need to look our best. Now come on, amigo, let her go get all dressed up with the girls.” Charles reluctantly let you go, though he kept one hand in yours as you stood up. “Don’t worry about him.” Javier said, winking at you. “We’ll make sure he looks presentable. Come on, amigo.” 

Karen took your free arm and dragged you away. Charles kept his hand in yours, leaning out until you were pulled out of reach by Karen. You could hear Javier teasing him, but you couldn’t take your eyes off Charles as you and Karen walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What are you going to wear, Karen?” Mary Beth asked. You, Karen, Tilly and Mary Beth were all staring at the fancy clothes you had all gathered from each others wardrobes. It wasn’t often you girls got to dress all fancy like this. It was serious business, deciding what you would each wear.

“I think I’m going to wear my red dress, but with this blouse underneath.” Karen said, holding up a blouse with a low neckline. You all nodded in approval at her choice.

“Do you think Abigail would let me borrow that pretty dress she’s got hidden away?” Mary Beth asked.

“Wouldn’t hurt to ask.” You said. Mary Beth scurried off to find Abigail. You studied the pile of clothes, surveying your options, looking for something that would look good on you, and more importantly, something that would fit. The other girls were much more petite than you were. Sometimes you could fit into some of Karen’s clothes, but not always. You were just built bigger.

“You should wear this!” Tilly said, pulling a beautiful dress from the pile and holding it up for you to see. It was beautiful, your favorite color.

“Who’s is it?” You asked hesitantly. It looked way too small.

“One of mine.” Tilly said. “But I’ve never worn it before. Never looked right on me.” You chewed your lip. Tilly was probably the skinniest of all of you. There was no way… “Just try it on.” Tilly said, handing you the dress. You nodded and you and she stepped into the makeshift changing room you had set up with canvas hung up amongst the trees.

Tilly helped you into the dress and began trying to button it up in the back. You felt her struggling and she let out a few frustrated huffs. It wasn’t going to fit. Of course it wouldn’t fit. Nothing pretty ever did. You were condemned to a life of simple clothes or frumpy, matronly dresses.

“Damn.” Tilly muttered, giving up. “I’m sorry. I really thought we could get it to fit.” She sighed, frustrated. You shook your head and shrugged the dress of your shoulders, slipping out of it.

“It’s fine.” You said, giving her a reassuring smile. “I’ll find something else.” You pulled your blouse and skirt back on, and you and Tilly stepped out of the makeshift changing room. Mary Beth and Karen were standing there, waiting excitedly. Their faces dropped when you weren’t in the dress.

“It didn’t fit?” Mary Beth said, looking disappointed in your honor. You shook your head.

“Nah. That’s okay, though. I’m sure I’ll find something.” You said, bending over and pawing through the pile of clothes. But you felt the familiar pit in your stomach growing. That ache of embarrassment, anger and longing combined into self-deprecation. The voices in your head telling you that you weren’t good enough, would never be good enough, because you were too big.

You looked half-heartedly through the pile, knowing nothing in it would fit if it wasn’t yours, and knowing that you owned nothing worthy of a night out in Saint Denis, your last good dress having been ruined on a job. 

The other girls tried to help, tried to find you something you could wear, suggested ways you could alter things so that they fit you, but nothing seemed to work. With each failed clothing option, you felt worse and worse about yourself, though you did your best to keep that hidden, smiling and laughing with the others.

“I’m going to see if maybe there’s something in my trunk that I forgot.” You said, forcing a laugh as you stood up and walked back around Shady Belle to where your trunk sat, next to the other girls trunks. You knew there was nothing in there that would fit. You’d pulled out absolutely every article of clothing you owned. You just wanted to get away for a minute.

You knelt in front of the chest and began pawing through it halfheartedly, pretending to be searching for something. You felt tears prickle at your eyes, and you tried desperately to hold them back. No. No crying. This was such a stupid thing to get upset over, when there were so many other things you should be upset over.

You heard footsteps approaching you and you glanced up. Charles was watching you, his expression unreadable. You gave him a small smile, pawed through your hope chest once more, for show, then stood up and walked away. You prayed he hadn’t seen you crying. But you knew he had, and your lover was not one to let something like that go. He’d ask you about it later for sure.

“Any luck?” Mary Beth asked as you rounded the corner. You shook your head. The girls sighed and looked around at the smattering of clothing around you.

“Damnit.” Karen said, her brow creased in concentration.

“What if I wore this blouse…” You said, picking a random blouse out of the pile. “And…hmmm. Karen do you think I could borrow your skirt? The satin purple one?” you asked. Karen nodded, looking doubtful.

“I mean you can borrow it, and it should fit. But you’ll look underdressed compared to the rest of us.” She said. You sighed in frustration.

“I know but what other option do we have?” You snapped, more angry than you meant to be. You sighed and shook your head. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to…” you sighed and sat down, fingering the blouse in your hands.

“We could all dress down.” Tilly suggested. “We don’t have to dress all fancy.” You looked at your friends. None of them looked thrilled with the idea. They were all so excited to get out and dress up. But you knew they’d do it if you asked. You shook your head.

“No. It’s fine. I don’t mind dressing simpler than you all.” You said, giving them a reassuring smile. “Really, it’s fine.” You said. “I’m sure we’ve got some lace and ribbon that we can use to dress this up a little.”

You went back over to your trunk and pulled out some lace you had sitting around. You were a quick seamstress, and it didn’t take long for you to have the additions attached. But you knew they’d only do so much to help

You looked at the pieces of your outfit. You wanted to go less and less. You doubted you’d be able to have fun, feeling as down as you did. You probably wouldn’t be able to pick any pockets, all the men would be focused on your friends. If you went with them to Saint Denis, you’d just end up in the background, sitting at the bar doing nothing. Or you’d kill the mood, ruining the night for the others. It would be better if they went without you.

“How’s it going?” Karen’s voice shook you from your thoughts. She and the others walked over, looking at the fabric you had on your lap.

“Good.” You said, forcing a smile.

“Oh I’m so excited. It’s going to be so much fun. Should we get started on getting ready?” Mary Beth said. It was only a little after noon. You wouldn’t be leaving for the city until just before sundown.

“I’ll join you guys in a bit.” You said. “I’ve got a bit of a headache. I think I need to lie down for a little bit.” You stood and began walking to your bedroll in Charles and Javier’s tent.

“Oh no!” Mary Beth said.

“I hope you feel better by the time we leave.” Tilly said. You waved them off.

“I’m sure I will. I’ll just take a little nap.” You said, grabbing a bandanna and laying down on your bedroll, folding the bandanna up and placing it over your eyes, as if the sunlight was too much.

It was all a lie of course. You felt fine. But you weren’t going to town with them tonight. You would just stay here and be miserable and not spoil their fun. You weren’t up to faking having fun all night when you felt so hurt and upset.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You’re really not coming?” Tilly asked softly. She knelt by where you lay and felt your forehead. You just groaned.

“No. I can’t even sit up without feeling dizzy.” You said. “You guys go on. I’ll join you next time.”

“Should one of us stay with her?” Mary Beth asked.

“It’s not like she’ll be here alone.” Karen pointed out. “Abigail and Grimshaw can keep an eye on her.”

“And I doubt Charles will want to go without her.”

“Don’t let him stay.” You said, feeling incredibly guilty about potentially ruining his evening. “I want him to go and have fun.” You said.

“I’ll tell him.” Tilly assured you.

“Feel better soon, honey.” Mary Beth said.

“We’ll miss you.” Tilly added.

“Pour one out for me, and have fun.” You grumbled. You heard three sets of footsteps approaching.

“You ladies ready to go?” Kieran asked, sounding more nervous than usual.

“She alright?” You heard Lenny ask.

“She’s not feeling good. She’s going to stay behind.” Tilly said, standing.

“Damn. I’m sorry you’re not feeling well, Cariño.” Javier said, crouching down and brushing your hair from your face. You just groaned and covered your eyes.

“Are we staying then?” Lenny asked quietly.

“No she wants us all to go have fun.” Mary Beth said. “I’ll let Grimshaw know before we leave.”

“Well I suppose we’d better get going then.” Lenny said. “Feel better, darlin’.” You heard them all walk away. You felt bad about lying to them like this. They were all your friends, and now they were worried for you. But you didn’t want to have to explain why you weren’t going with them tonight.

“Mary Beth says you ain’t feeling well?” You heard Grimshaw’s voice as she approached. You groaned and shook your head. “Well can I get you anything?” Her voice softened slightly. You shook your head again. “Alright. Well, let me know.” You heard her footsteps retreating, then stopping. “Mr. Smith, I thought you left with the others?”

“I told them I’d catch up.” He said simply. You felt more than heard him sit down next to you. Once Mrs. Grimshaw walked away, you heard him sigh slightly. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

“My head hurts.” You groaned.

“I can tell you’re lying.” He said, not accusing, simply stating. He knew you too well. “The others don’t see it, but you’ve been off since you started discussing wardrobe with the others. You were crying earlier.” He said. You sighed and removed the bandanna from your eyes, blinking at the setting sunlight. 

You looked up at Charles. He was sitting cross legged next to you. He was dressed up in a beautiful suit (an honest to god suit!) with a dark blue vest and a red tie. He cut a handsome figure all dressed up like that. He leaned over slightly so that he was looking at you. You couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at you, waiting for your answer.

“I didn’t feel like going.” You said simply. “Pretending I felt sick just seemed easier. I thought maybe you all would just go and have fun if I were sick.”

“Why don’t you want to go to Saint Denis? You were excited earlier.” He said. You said nothing at first. “I was excited to go with you. It sounded like a fun evening.” He continued. You sighed and sat up. You fiddled with the fabric of your dirty work skirt for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer him. Charles said nothing, letting you gather your thoughts.

“I didn’t want to go because I didn’t want my sour mood to spoil everyone else’s evening.” You finally said.

“What’s put you in a sour mood?” He asked gently, resting a hand over yours. You met his gaze, his eyes filled with concern and love.

“It’s nothing important,” you tried to assure him. “It's just…” You felt the tears you’d pushed aside earlier prickle at your eyes and force their way out. Charles grabbed you and pulled you close when you began crying, pulling you onto his lap and holding onto you.

“Oh my love.” He sighed sadly, rocking you slightly as he soothed you. You heard footsteps approaching, and Mrs. Grimshaw started to speak, but Charles shook his head, and she left it alone. She was good like that. She’d leave you be if you were truly going through something.

“I’m sorry, Charles…” you sniffled, trying to pull yourself together. “I’m fine, I just…” You felt a sob bubble up in your chest and you buried your face in his shoulder to keep it down. Charles hugged you tighter, his strong arms wrapping around you like a blanket, holding you close. He shushed you gently.

“Just take a moment.” He murmured, kissing your head. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” You cried into his shoulder while he rubbed your back and planted soft kisses on your head and face. He held you as you cried out your frustrations and self-doubt.

Eventually your sobs died down, though tears still streamed freely down your face. You lifted your head off Charles’ shoulder and met his gaze. He leaned forward and peppered your face with kisses, causing you to giggle slightly through your tears. He smiled softly at you. You took a deep breath.

“Why do you put up with me?” you asked quietly, voice trembling with emotion. Charles tilted his head in confusion. “I mean… I’ve ruined your evening on the town, I’m crying over something stupid… If I were pretty I’d understand but—”

“You don’t think you’re pretty?” Charles asked, eyebrows raised in shock. You shook your head.

“I know I’m not. I’m too…” you paused trying to find the best word. “Full figured.” You finally said. “I’ll never be as pretty as the other girls.”

“What’s put this in your mind?” Charles asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Just today or ever?” You asked, trying in vain to wipe your eyes. “Today it was trying to find something to wear tonight.” You sighed. It sounded so silly when you said it out loud, being upset over something so trivial. “I didn’t have anything as nice as the other girls, and nothing they had fit me.” You took a shaky breath. “I know I know it’s stupid but I just…” You looked down at your hands, which were folded in your lap. “I just want to look beautiful, even for one night.” It was practically a whisper.

“But you are beautiful. Every day.” Charles said.

“Then why don’t I ever feel it?” You asked. Charles said nothing. “Go ahead to Saint Denis. Catch up with the others and have fun. I just want to stay here.” You said, laying back down on your bedroll. Charles watched you for a moment, then stood and walked away.

You squeezed your eyes shut, tears falling hard again. He just left without a word. Oh god had you ruined what you and Charles had? Karen always said men preferred confident women. Had you scared him away? You wrapped your arms around yourself, curling up into a ball on your side, and just lay there, miserable.

“Would this work?” Charles’ deep voice startled you, and you sat up. He stood next to your bedroll, holding up a beautiful dress. It was a lot like Karen’s red dress that she wore on bank jobs and such, but it was in your favorite color, and made with a beautiful but simple brocade fabric. Most importantly, it looked like it would actually fit you.

“Where did you get that?” You gasped, standing and looking between Charles and the dress.

“Arthur and I robbed a coach last week. We took a few of their trunks and suitcases. I haven’t had time to sell the clothing.” Charles explained as you fingered the dress, not believing your eyes. It was so elegant. “If I’d know you couldn’t find something to wear, I would have brought you this earlier. Do you think it will work?” he asked. You nodded.

“As long as it fits.” You said quietly. The girls had taken down their makeshift changing room, so you and Charles moved behind one of the wagons, and he shielded you as you slipped out of your skirt and blouse and pulled the dress on. Charles began buttoning the dress up in the back. 

“It fits.” You murmured. Charles brushed your hair aside and kissed your neck, wrapping his arms around you. You spun around in his grasp and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” You said, trying not to start crying again. “I know it may seem trivial with everything the gang is going through but—”

“It’s not trivial if it makes you upset, my love.” Charles interrupted. “If you need a pretty dress to help you feel beautiful, I’ll get you a thousand if I can. But you should know I meant it when I said you look beautiful every day.”

“It’s not about the dress. I couldn’t care less about fashion. Its…” you chewed your lip, trying to find the right words. “All my life I’ve been told I’m worth less than other women because I’m built bigger. I have more fat than they do, and that puts my value below theirs. When I joined the gang, I put all that behind me. It didn’t matter anymore. But something like that can’t just be pushed out of my mind, only tucked away. Sometimes something lets it free, and I feel all those crushing feelings all over again, like I still live with my family and cared about what I wear.”

“Not being able to find a dress for tonight set it all free.” Charles concluded in understanding. You nodded.

“It’s a tough demon to fight.” You nuzzled your head against him. “Thank you for helping me put it back in its place.”

“I’ll always help you fight, my songbird, if you need my help.” Charles murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other. Charles eventually broke the silence. “So are we going to catch up with the others in Saint Denis?” He asked. You smiled and nodded. You took his hand and began to make your way toward the horses.

“I thought you weren’t feeling well.” Mrs. Grimshaw stopped you both in your tracks. She eyed you with a knowing look, hands on her hips.

“Oh. I’m uh… feeling much better now. So we’re going to go catch up with the others.” You said, sounding less than convincing. Grimshaw’s mouth twitched. Was she suppressing a smile?

“Fine then. Make sure the others do some actual work while they’re out. You two are the most sensible of the bunch.” She smirked at the two of you.

“We will.” You said, and you and Charles hurried toward the horses. He stopped you just as you reached where your horse and Taima were waiting.

“I um... I have something for you.” He said. Tucked near the saddlehorn of your horse was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “I picked these for you. But I was wondering...would you like me to put them in your hair?” He asked, seeming more nervous and awkward than you’d ever seen him. You smiled and nodded. 

He moved behind you and expertly began weaving your hair into an intricate braid. The feeling of his fingers combing gently through your hair soothed you to your very soul, and you sighed. Once he finished the braid, you felt him carefully tuck flowers into your locks, humming quietly as he decided where to place each flower. Finally he finished, and he spun you around and planted a kiss on your lips.

“Ride with me on Taima?” Charles asked. You nodded. Charles climbed on and helped you so that you were sitting side saddle on Taima’s speckled rump. You wrapped your arms tightly around his waist and he pushed Taima into a canter.

“There’s a sawed-off shotgun in my saddle bag. Keep it out while we ride through the swamps. Those Night Folk are nasty.” He said, and you quickly pulled the shotgun out of the saddle bag, keeping one arm wrapped around Charles and the other holding the gun pointed at the ground.

The swamps were unnerving during the day, and even worse at night. The hissing growls of prehistoric beasts had you on edge. The knowledge that there were also crazy people out here had you more than a little uneasy. Every sound had you tensing, ready to fire the gun if need be. Charles even seemed nervous being in the swamps.

Fortunately, your ride through the swamps was uneventful, and once you were in the city, you put the gun away. Charles slowed to a gentle trot as he weaved through the city streets before stopping in front of the saloon you’d all decided on ahead of time. Charles hitched Taima between Boaz and Belle, then helped you down. You linked your arm through his as the two of you entered the saloon.

It wasn’t hard to find your group. Lenny and Javier were laughing loudly. Mary Beth and Kieran were at the end of the bar, talking quietly to each other. You couldn’t see Karen or Tilly, but you were sure they were there as well.

“Hey! Look who decided to join us!” Lenny hollered when he spotted you and Charles walking over. “You feeling better?” He asked you. 

“Oh. Yeah. After you all left my headache started to go away.” You said, forgetting you’d have to lie some more. 

“Mmm good thing Charles stayed behind with you then, eh?” Javier teased. You weren’t sure what he thought had magically cured your headache, but you just rolled your eyes. 

“Drink?” Charles asked, handing you a glass of whiskey. You nodded and took it gratefully, taking a sip of the strong, rich drink. 

“You’re here!” You heard Karen squeal and you felt her arms around you. You turned to see her and Tily behind you, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yep. I rallied. Couldn’t miss out on all the fun.” You said. 

“Where did you get this dress?” Tilly asked, fingering the fabric of your skirt. 

“We found it at the very bottom of her trunk.” Charles cut in quickly. You glanced over at him and gave him a small smile. You weren’t sure why he wasn’t telling the others where the dress came from, but you liked it being your little secret. 

“Well then, c’mon missy.” Karen said, her words already slurred slightly. She linked her arm through yours and led you across the room. “We got work to do.” You glanced back at Charles. He watched you as you went, face neutral. 

The first part of the night was spent with you ladies relieving men of whatever you could while distracting them with flirtatious smiles. The men of your group played poker and befriended those who were far too drunk, slipping what they could out of their pockets. Everyone had their skill, and they put it to use. 

As the evening went on, the building became too stuffy for you, and you stepped outside for some fresh air. The Lemoyne air was unbearably hot and humid during the day, but at night it cooled down some. Even through the city pollution, the air felt cleaner than inside the bar. You glanced at the long row of horses lined up at the hitching posts. Might as well do some work while you were here.

You flitted from horse to horse, casually searching the saddlebags for anything valuable. Most only contained a few trinkets, maybe some tonics. Nothing of much value. Then you came across a beautiful Arabian with a very expensive looking saddle. The horse was in immaculate condition, and its tack practically sparkled. Casually you patted the horses, neck, murmuring to it as you gingerly reached into the saddlebags. Inside you found two money clips, each with at least a hundred dollars, and a very expensive looking watch. 

“Now that doesn’t belong to you.” A voice startled you, and a rough hand grabbed your wrist. “I’d remember if you’d been riding with me.” you turned to see a man, dressed to the nines, face inches from yours. 

“Oh dear. I must have been mistaken. You see...my escort for the evening asked me to come out and get his--”

“Oh I’m sure.” The man said, rolling his eyes. He dragged you away from the horses and pushed you down an alley. You were in so much trouble. 

“Charles!” You called. “Char--” The man slapped you, hard, then pressed you to the wall, covering your mouth. 

“None of that now.” He said, looking you up and down. “Shall I take you to the police, or would you like to earn what you stole from me?” He asked, his hand coming down to cup your breast. You brought your leg up swiftly, kneeing the man between his legs. He loosened his grip and you pulled away from him, landing a swift punch to his nose. 

You heard a yell, and someone barreled into the man, pushing him far away from you. Charles stood between you and the man. You stood behind him, trembling with rage and fear. Charles approached the man, who was laying on the ground, holding his clearly broken nose and trying to gather his bearings. 

“Don’t you ever touch her again, you hear me?!” Charles yelled at the man, towering over him. 

“Charles,” You gasped in relief. Charles glanced back at you.

“Are you alright, my love?” He asked quickly. You nodded. The man on the ground laughed. 

“You and him? I should have known. Only a n***** lover would be so disgusting as you.” He sneered. “A thief, a harlot, the scum of the ea--” Charles shut him up with a quick kick to his stomach. The man scrambled away, half crawling down the alley. Charles made to follow him, but you grabbed his arm, and he stopped. 

Charles turned to look at you, and his face immediately softened. He gently brushed his knuckle against your cheek, and you winced slightly as he touched where you’d been slapped. He sighed and pressed his forehead against yours. 

“I’m sorry, songbird. I never should have let you out of my sight. I was watching out for you, but Javier distracted me. Then you were gone.” He murmured “I know you can take care of yourself but Saint Denis is such a big city. I couldn’t help but worry. When I heard you yell my name...” He shook his head. 

“I stepped outside for some air. I figured I’d do some work, looted saddlebags.” You explained quickly, afraid he’d be mad.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked. You nodded. “Get anything good?” You nodded again. “Then I suppose it all worked out.” He said, pressing his lips to yours. You were a little surprised. You’d thought he’d be angry with you for putting yourself in danger when you didn’t have the others as backup. Instead he was just grateful you were okay. 

You grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him fiercely. You tangled your hand in his hair and gave a slight tug. He moaned and pushed you back against the wall, gently so you wouldn’t hurt yourself, but still taking control, which you gladly gave. The two of you had spent many nights press against wagons or trees around camp making out, but you’d always been too afraid to go any further, lest you be caught. You knew tonight would be different. 

Charles kissed you with a heat unlike any you’d ever experienced. His tongue slid past your lips and you gladly met him. With one hand, he held the back of your neck, tilting your head up to meet him. His other hand slid down to your lower back and pressed you up against him. Even still you didn’t feel close enough to him. 

You kissed him as if your survival depended on it, and in the moment you weren’t entirely certain it didn’t. Just the thought of letting go of him was unthinkable. Charles seemed to feel the same way, his hands grasping at you, making sure every part of you was pressed against him. You clawed at his suit, desperately trying to hold onto him as the kiss swept you away. 

“Charles, is everything O... Oh.” You vaguely heard Javier come around the corner of the alley. He snickered and you heard the click of his boots as he turned and walked away. “Have fun you two.” He called over his shoulder. You couldn’t care less about Javier or anything else around you. 

You held onto Charles tightly, and even as you pulled away to gasp for air, your lips were still just inches apart, taking in a quick gulp of air before sealing your lips once more. The hand that was on your neck moved up slightly so that he was caressing your cheek but still holding your face to his. Charles nipped your lip lightly, drawing a moan from you.

“I need to taste you.” Charles murmured against your lips. You whimpered as he pulled away from your grasp. His hands slid down your body as he crouched, and with a swift movement he lifted your skirt and ducked underneath. You gasped as you realized what he was doing. You felt him tug your bloomers off of you, and he lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. 

“Ch-Charles.” You gasped as you felt his warm breath on your skin. You glanced down the alleyway. You hoped it was dark enough that no one passing by would see you. Even with Charles almost completely hidden under your skirt, it would be easy to figure out what was going on. Especially if the sounds he was pulling from you already were any indicator of how loud you would be. 

You dug your fingernails into the wall as you felt his tongue brush against your center. He locked his lips around your clit and sucked for a moment before he released and laved his tongue over it once more. Your knees felt like mush, and you leaned against the wall for support, just praying you wouldn’t fall. 

You felt Charles’ finger swirl around your entrance before he dipped inside you and you gasped even louder. He moved his finger in and out, rubbing, searching for that magical spot inside of you. You brought one hand up to your mouth to suppress a yelp as he found it, and he began working it with his finger while his mouth still lavished your clit.

“Charles,” You gasped “Stop. I... I can’t stay quiet...” 

“Who says I want you to stay quiet.” He growled. “Sing for me, my songbird.” and you whimpered as you felt your orgasm building and building. 

You glanced around. No one seemed to have spotted you yet. No one was watching you anyway. Just passing by the alleyway. You tilted your head back against the wall and covered your mouth as you felt yourself approaching the edge. 

“Charles. Charles. Charles.” You moaned behind your hand as you felt your orgasm sweep you away. The man in question held your hips securely as you came, keeping you upright while still giving your clit attention with his tongue. Once you had steadied yourself, he emerged from underneath your dress and stood up, his hands holding your arms gently. 

His hair stuck up in all directions, mussed up from your dress. You couldn’t supress a giggle as you reached up and smoothed his hair back into place. He grinned down at you and pressed his lips to yours. You could taste yourself on his lips, and you couldn’t suppress a moan. Your hand reached down to Charles’s trousers, ready to return the favor if not just let him take you then and there, but Charles pulled away. 

“Not here. You deserve better than that.” He said quietly. 

“They were down this way, officer,” you heard a voice approaching the alley. “The whore and her pimp robbed and attacked me down this alley.” Charles grinned at you. 

“Lets go.” He said taking your hand. The two of you ran back down the alley, away from the coming voices and toward the saloon. You realized your bloomers were still on the ground where Charles had set them aside, but you didn’t really care. You couldn’t help but giggle as Charles led you to Taima. He lifted you onto Taima’s back as if you weighed nothing. 

“What about the others?” You asked. “Should we tell them we’re heading out?” 

“Javier!” he yelled. Javier poked his head out the door of the saloon, smirking knowingly. Tilly, Karen and Lenny all appeared behind him, grinning at you happily. Javier and his loud mouth. “We’re heading out. See you all back at camp.” Charles said, gathering Taimas reins and steering her away from the hitching post before taking off at a canter down the streets. 

Karen cheered and shouted something incomprehensible after you. She’d had way too much to drink. Hopefully Tilly could rein her in. You almost felt bad about leaving her, knowing she was still hurting after Sean’s death, but you were too caught up in your own love. 

Charles wove through the streets, steering expertly so he didn’t collide with anyone. He pulled Taima to a stop in front of a hotel. He jumped off and helped you down after him. 

“There were rooms for rent at the saloon you know.” You teased. He shook his head. 

“You deserve more than that.” He said, caressing your face tenderly. “If I could, I’d take you to a cabin by a crystal clear lake and spend all night and day worshiping you.” He said. Goosebumps prickled over your skin, and you felt your center grow even wetter at the thought. “Until then, this will have to do.” He said, planting a kiss on your lips before he turned and led you inside. 

It was a beautiful hotel. Maybe the nicest one in the city. Charles rented you a room and you both climbed the stairs up to the room you’d rented, barely stopping yourself from sprinting as quickly as you could. You couldn’t wait to have him all to yourself. The walk to your room seemed never ending, but finally you stopped in front of your door and Charles unlocked it. 

The room was large, a beautiful canopy hung over the bed, and everything in the room was pristine. You walked toward the bed and ran your hand along it. The blankets were soft, and the mattress plush. You grinned and turned back to Charles, who was locking the door. He draped his coat over the doorknob, blocking anyone from peeping through the keyhole. He kicked off his boots near the door, and you did the same to yours

“Sorry.” he apologized, looking around the room. “I could only afford to get us the smallest room here.” He said, looking at you remorsefully. You stepped toward him, eyebrow raised, and pushed him back against the door. 

“I ain’t a fancy lady, Mr. Smith.” you purred. “The where is irrelevant. All I need is you. The rest can go hang.” His lips smashed against yours, and his arms wrapped around you. His fingers went for the back of your dress, quickly unbuttoning it. You matched his pace, pushing his vest off his shoulders before unbuttoning his vest and shirt. 

Charles made quick work of the dress, and soon it was piled in a pool of fabric on the floor around your feet. He took your hand and helped you step out of it. You froze when you realized you stood before him, wearing only your corset and chemise. You met his gaze, petrified. He could tell exactly how you were feeling, and stopped. 

He gently pulled you closer and placed his hand gently on your waist. He held your gaze as he rested his forehead against yours. You took in a deep breath. This was Charles you were talking about. He wasn’t a superficial man. He loved you for your soul.

“Would it help if you removed my pants first?” He asked quietly. You nodded slowly. He pressed his lips to yours and kissed you sweetly as your fingers moved down to the waist of his trousers. You unbuttoned them and pushed them to the floor, along with his drawers. His cock sprung forward proudly. 

You traced your fingers gently over his skin, taking in every curve, every muscle every scar. He was absolutely beautiful. You glanced up at him and smiled. He was watching you, his eyes filled with love. You kissed him again, and his hands grabbed your waist and held you for a moment. 

Slowly his hands moved behind you, to where your corset laced up. He paused there, waiting for you to stop him, but you didn’t. Slowly he began unlacing your corset, and once it was loose enough he pushed it down to the floor. You stepped out of it and pushed it aside. Charles broke the kiss to lift your chemise over your head. 

You stood entirely naked before him, but you didn’t feel afraid. This was Charles. He’d love you no matter what. He sucked in a breath as he looked at you, and you couldn’t help but notice his cock twitch slightly. He stepped toward you and pressed his lips to yours. 

“Beautiful.” He murmured against your lips. You tangled your hands in his hair and pressed your body against his. His hot cock pressed between the two of you, and you couldn’t help but grind against it slightly. He growled and pulled away. 

“Not yet.” He said. “I intend to worship you first.” He said, walking you backwards until you lay on the bed. He leaned over you and kissed your neck. His lips locked around your skin and he sucked hard, marking you as his. You moaned and held him as he did. Then he began moving further down your body. 

He spent a lot of time on your breasts, kissing, sucking, licking, showering your breasts with affection. You were a moaning mess at this point, loving every second of it. You met his gaze as he looked up at you from where he had one breast in his mouth. His scruffy stubble scraped against your sensitive skin so perfectly you wanted to cry. Slowly he moved down further and further. 

“Charles please,” you begged, needing him, aching for him. “I need you inside of me.” You pleaded. 

“All in good time.” He murmured against your skin. You moaned as he pressed kisses down your torso, caressing every roll and curve of your body. Finally he was close to your core, but instead of kissing you where you needed it, he moved down your thigh. You groaned and pleaded with him, but he refused to rush it. 

“Patience little songbird.” He cooed. “I intend to make you come more than once before I’m inside of you.” He said, and you whimpered. Finally he moved his mouth to your center, licking and kissing your sensitive pearl. 

You clung desperately to the sheets as his tongue swirled around your clit. You were so wet and needy you knew it wouldn’t be long before you came again. You whimpered and cried as he licked you, still begging him to enter you. But this time he wouldn’t even use his fingers, just his tongue working its magic. 

He sucked on a particularly good spot near your clit and you moaned loudly. He sucked there again and you cried out, tangling your hand in his hair. He alternated between licking your pearl and sucking on your wet lips. 

“Charles...” you panted. “I’m...oooohhh.” you moaned as your orgasm washed over you. Your body trembled with pleasure, and your legs shook. Charles held your hips down as he slowly licked you through your bliss. Once your breathing had steadied some, he crawled back up your body, pressing his lips to yours once more. 

You kissed him sloppily, your body feeling warm and fuzzy. He smiled and peppered kisses all over your face. His hair hung down like a curtain in your face, tickling you. You kissed him sweetly, running your tongue along his bottom lip.

“Now will you move inside me?” you asked. Charles chuckled and shook his head. 

“I said I’d make you finish more than once.” He said. 

“That was twice. Once in the alley and once here.” You argued. He chuckled. 

“One more time, first.” He said sitting on the bed and pulling you onto his lap. You draped your arms around him, smiling at him. He kissed you tenderly. One hand slowly moved its way down to your breast, cupping it in his large, warm hand. His other hand moved down to your hip. He stopped there for a moment, his thumb rubbing gently against your skin before his and slowly dipped down to your center. 

You groaned as he dipped one finger into you, rubbing that sweet spot inside of you slowly. You tangled both hands in his hair, holding his head close as he drew your pleasure from you once more. He pressed a second finger in, and you gasped, throwing your head back. 

“Do you want to ride my fingers?” He asked, his voice dropping even lower than normal. You nodded and began rocking your hips against his fingers. You groaned and panted as his fingers stretched you out. He added a third finger and you let out a high pitched, shuddering whine. 

“Oh fuck, Charles.” you cried, feeling yourself tighten around his fingers. You were so close already. You moved against his fingers faster, harder, using his fingers to chase your pleasure. 

“That’s it, my songbird. Take your pleasure.” Charles murmured. “I can’t wait until I’m inside of you. You feel so good around my fingers.” 

You cried out as you came once more. Your abs ached from tensing, and you were out of breath. Charles held you tightly as you twitched with the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

“You ready for me?” he asked. You nodded desperately, and he flipped you over onto your back, leaning over you once more. You wrapped your legs around him and he pushed into you with a deep groan. You wailed as you felt him stretching you, filling an emptiness you didn’t even know you had. His lips pressed to the crook of your neck as he began moving into you. You gasped and cried out with each thrust. 

“You alright?” He groaned, stopping himself and looking down at you. 

“Yes.” You gasped. “Please don’t stop, Charles, please!” You wailed. He began moving in you again, and you let out a cry that was really more of a sob as he did.

“You feel better than I ever could have imagined.” Charles moaned in your ear. “You hold me so perfectly.” 

“You feel so good.” you panted, tilting your head back. “You fill me up completely.” Charles growled at your words. 

“I’m not going to last much longer.” He warned. 

“Come inside me, Charles. Please.” You said. He paused for a minute then pulled out of you. You whined until he lay down next to you and opened his arms for you. You rolled onto your side and scooted so your back was pressed against him. He lifted your leg over his hips and pushed into you once more. At this angle, his cock rubbed perfectly at that spot inside of you. 

Charles wrapped his arms tightly around you and kissed your neck as he began to thrust into you faster and faster. You wailed and held onto his arms as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge. 

You felt his pace falter, and his cock twitched inside you as he spilled himself. He made low, broken sounds behind you as he came, and your orgasm followed. You shook against him as you came, and he held you close, pressing kisses all over you. You lay in his arms, as you tried to catch your breath. 

One of his hands moved up to your hair, and he began to pick the flowers from your hair, setting them on the bed in front of you. You sighed, relaxing as he undid the braid in your hair. He ran his fingers gently through your locks, combing your hair. You grabbed one of the flowers in front of you and held it close to your heart. 

Charles finished with your hair and nuzzled his face against you, pulling your closer to him. You rolled over onto your stomach and peeked over at him. He was smiling at you, his face serene and at peace. 

“Roll over?” You instructed, He raised an eyebrow but did as you instructed. You returned the favor, gently undoing the braid in his hair. He sighed happily as you ran your fingers through his soft black hair. You pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder once you were done, and he turned back over so he was facing you. You reached over and grabbed a flower and tucked it into his hair. He took the flower you were holding and tucked it behind your ear. 

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Charles said reverently. "It hurts me that you can't see you as I do."

"I'm sorry." You said quietly. 

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It's not like you made yourself think those awful things about you." Charles soothed, rubbing his hand softly up and down your side.

“I love you.” You whispered quietly. He pressed his face closer to yours, so your noses were side by side. He gently cupped your face and rubbed his thumb gently across your cheek. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back. You fell asleep like that, holding each other close, basking in each others love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm Charles makes me feel all fuzzy. 
> 
> I live for comments so if you liked that please let me know. Got some more Charles sitting in my queue waiting to be completed. And an Arthur fic that I started after I wrote the fic with Javi in Colter. Still haven't finished it. So that will hopefully be popping up soon.


	14. Reunion (Arthur/Charles/Reader) SFW Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends a week away from her lovers and they all hate it. The moment she gets back, they are inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would deep this Safe For Work but there is a moment where all the characters are naked. No description, nothing explicit but use caution there. 
> 
> Just fluff. Tooth-rotting fluff. As requested by yinnifer 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You were utterly exhausted as you followed Javier and Hosea along the road toward camp. You were riding home after a long job. The plan had gone off without a hitch, and the three of you had walked away with no small amount of money. It was a simple scam job, Hosea’s favorite. The targets had been very easily manipulated, falling right into Hosea’s trap. By the time they realized they’d been had, you’d gotten what you came for. A small firefight had ensued, but nothing the three of you couldn’t handle.

Javier had a minor wound on his arm, and you had a few cuts and bruises, and a graze on your ribcage from a bullet coming too close, but nothing major. You’d been gone about a week, and it had been a day and a half journey each way. You were travel-sore and dirty and tired. So damn tired. Most of all you missed your men.

“Nearly there, you two.” Hosea called over his shoulder as the three of you turned onto the small trail that led up the hill to Horseshoe overlook. You sighed in relief, letting go of the reins to stretch your arms over your head. Your horse was just as tired as you were, but he picked up the pace when he saw the familiar sight ahead of him. He was as anxious to be back as you were.

“Who’s there?” You heard Lenny call as you began up one of the narrow trails into camp.

“Three weary travelers, home from a long quest.” Hosea said dramatically.

“Well welcome home.” Lenny laughed. “Hey everyone, Hosea and the others are back!!” Lenny called.

You felt a hand on your leg and glanced down to see Charles walking alongside you, hand resting on your thigh and eyes locked on yours. You hadn’t heard or seen him approach. He was just there. You sighed in relief and dismounted, half falling into his arms. He held you in a tight hug, keeping your feet off the ground. You nuzzled your face against his neck, breathing in his comforting scent. It had only been a week, but you could tell Charles missed you as much as you missed him.

You heard someone crashing through the bushes and you looked up to see Arthur barreling toward you. Charles let you go, and you ran to meet Arthur, only taking about two steps before you were swept into his arms. He spun you around as he hugged you close to him. You clung to him desperately. Yes Arthur had certainly missed you as much as you missed him.

“What about me? Don’t I get a welcome like that?” Javier teased. You glanced over to see Hosea, Javier, and Lenny watching the reunion with amusement.

“Nothing’ll make you feel lonely like fools in love.” Hosea chuckled. “Come on Javier. Let’s see if there’s a warm welcome for us in camp.” You heard the two of them riding the rest of the way into camp. Arthur set you down, but kept his arms around you, and Charles pressed against your back as he hugged you once more. You were just glad to be back in your lovers’ arms.

“How did it go?” Charles asked, petting your hair softly. You looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

“Good. Hosea’s plan went perfectly. They didn’t even know what hit them until we were already leaving with all their money and valuables.” You said.

“They didn’t give you any trouble?” Arthur asked, sounding surprised.

“Course they did. Once they realized what was happening, they chased us down. There was a bit of a gunfight, but nothing we couldn’t handle. Bullet got Javier in the arm but he’s okay.” You said. 

"You're not injured?" Charles asked, looking you up and down

"A few cuts and bruises." You shrugged

Arthur nodded and kissed your forehead. When he pulled away, you grabbed him by his suspenders and pulled him back in for a kiss on the lips. Then you turned to Charles and gave him one as well.

Charles took your horses reins and you all walked into camp. Arthur draped his arm over your shoulder, and Charles rested his free hand on your hip. You let your eyes flutter closed and leaned into them, feeling completely exhausted. You let them guide you into camp. Charles hitched up your horse, but before you could move any further, you were stopped by Dutch.

“Hosea and Javier both say you were invaluable on this job.” He said, grinning. You gave him as big of a smile as you could muster.

“It was all Hosea’s plan. I was just doing as he instructed.” You said, not used to Dutch’s praise. The man was intimidating.

“Don’t be so modest. You did a good job.” He said, patting your shoulder. Fortunately for you, he could tell how exhausted you were. “We’ll talk more later. For now I’ll leave you in the care of your two favorite gentlemen.” Dutch chuckled and turned away. 

The gang had been confused by the three of you at first, not sure what to make of your relationship. At first people teased you all, figuring it was just some weird sex thing. But eventually they’d come to put up with it, even if they still didn’t understand. Everyone knew you were together, and they left you alone about it for the most part, aside from some light, friendly teasing.

“What do you need?” Charles asked gently as he guided you over to the tent the three of you shared. “Do you want to lie down for a little while? Are you hungry?” He asked. You shook your head. As much as the idea of going straight to sleep appealed to you, and you were hungry enough to be craving Pearson’s stew, you didn’t want to do any of that just yet.

“I need to wash up. Feels like I’ve got all the dirt in the Heartlands stuck to me.” You stated. “Would you both come down to the river with me?” Both men nodded.

You entered the tent and dumped out the contents of your satchel on your bedroll. You’d deal with it later. You slipped your share of the take from the job – a wad of cash and a small bag of jewelry and trinkets – into your trunk. You pulled out a change of clothes and a bar of soap and locked the trunk before tossing the clothes and soap in your satchel. Arthur and Charles were gathering their own things for your trip down to the river.

The three of you strode over to the horses. Without even having to discuss it with either of them, you knew you weren’t taking your horse. He needed a rest. Arthur swept you up and set you on the rump of his large Hungarian Half-bred before settling himself in the saddle in front of you. Charles mounted Taima, and the three of you rode out of camp without another word.

You held onto Arthur, resting your head against his solid back as you rode.His free hand rested on your knee. When you came to the river, Arthur and Charles trotted alongside it for a bit, looking for a good place to wash. There weren’t many places in the river that were near camp but secluded enough that no one would see you.

Eventually you decided to head down to the lake. It wasn't a long ride, and it was far enough away from any roads that the chances of anyone seeing you were slim. Arthur and Charles scouted out the area, making sure there was no one nearby. Once they were satisfied, Arthur began helping you undress.

“I can take my own shirt off.” You said in half-hearted protest.

“I know, but you’ve been working hard. Brought us back a lot of money. Just let us take care of you, hmm?” He asked. You relented, allowing Arthur to strip your dirty clothes off you. Charles was keeping an eye out for anyone who may be around, but he began pulling his clothes off as well.

Once you were naked, Charles took your hand and guided you out into the water while Arthur began pulling off his own clothes. Once you were about chest deep you reached out to take the soap from Charles. He pulled his hand away, lifting it high above his head.

“Ah ah.” He tutted “Are you going to let us take care of you, or does Arthur have to hold you still?” He asked. You heard the tell-tale splashing of the man in question striding out toward you. You gave Charles a crooked smile but obeyed, putting your arm down. “Good. Turn around.” He said.

You did as instructed, and Charles put his arms around you, gently tipping you back to wet your hair in the water before standing you back upright. You sighed as he began lathering soap in your hair, gently massaging the suds down to your scalp. Arthur came to your side and gently took your arm and began to lather it up with soap as well.

You closed your eyes and let them bathe you. Normally you’d protest more, wanting to do things for yourself. But it felt so nice and after your exhausting week, you were more willing to let them help you. For two burly, rough outlaws, they could be so gentle when it came to you. Their hands scrubbed you clean, but were never so rough as to hurt you. Quite the opposite, the feeling of their hands rubbing the dirt off your body succeeded in massaging the ache from your muscles.

“What’s this?” Arthur asked. You opened your eyes. He was holding up your arm to reveal the bullet graze on your ribs. It wasn’t bleeding, had scabbed over nicely. The skin around it was burned a little from the heat of the bullet. But the wound was healing well and hardly hurt. You gave Arthur a sheepish grin.

“I thought you said nothing more than a few cuts and bruises!” Charles scolded, tugging your hair slightly in punishment.

“Look at that. It's hardly more than a cut.” You defended. Charles lifted your arm straight up so he could get a better look at it. He and Arthur poked and prodded the wound. “Hosea put a salve over it once we were a safe distance from the firefight. It’s nothing, really. Javier is much worse—”

“Stop talking.” Charles growled. Both men were looking at you sternly. You shrunk under their gaze. You knew they wouldn’t react well, that’s why you hadn’t mentioned it specifically. Charles pressed his hand over your chest. “This, right here, is my favorite part of you.” He said

“My breasts?” you teased.

“No,” Charles rolled his eyes. “Your heart.” Now you felt bad about making a joke. “See how close that bullet was to piercing it?” He said, spreading his hand out wide. His thumb rested over your heart, and his pinky finger rested against the wound. “If it had been any further over, it would have killed you.” 

“I know.” You sighed. He was right of course. “But it didn’t. Being in the line of fire is part of our life. You two are always front and center in any firefight. You think I don’t panic every time I see you both come back covered in blood?” You said. Arthur had the sense to look a little ashamed. Charles kept a stoic face. “It wasn’t the first time I’d been in a firefight. You both know that better than anyone. I wasn’t doing anything stupid, or anything unnecessarily risky. I promise. I was being careful.” You said.

The men exchanged glances with each other. Arthur sighed, and Charles nodded.

“You’re right.” Charles relented. “I’m sorry. You’ve never worked a job without at least one of us there by your side. I guess we’re both a little more protective of you than we thought.”

“I have worked jobs on my own.” You reminded them. “Before I joined the gang. But I see your point.” You said. Charles let your arm go and returned to massaging your scalp. “And don’t worry, you’re exactly as protective of me as I thought. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you about the graze.” You said. Charles playfully tugged your hair, more gently this time, and you felt a chuckle rumble through his chest.

“Is…” Arthur began, then stopped himself. You glanced over at him, and he sighed. “Is it always so hard when we’re gone?” He asked. You raised an eyebrow. “I…um… While you were gone…”

“While you were gone, we both went a little insane.” Charles finished for him. “Arthur spent the first day pacing the camp.”

“Yeah well you made more arrows than I’ve ever seen.” Arthur snapped. He looked over at you. “I’ll have to show you how many. They’re all piled in the ammunition cart.” You giggled slightly.

“Grimshaw finally sent us out hunting just to get us out of her hair.” Charles chuckled.

“Took everything in us not to track you down and follow you.” Arthur grumbled, lathering soap over your chest.

“After that, we took turns waiting at the edge of the treeline for you.” Charles admitted, leaning you back slightly so he could wash the soap out of your hair. “One of us was always sitting out there, watching for you.”

“So that’s why you were right there the moment I rode in.” you giggled. Charles smiled down at you and nodded

“I could hardly sleep.” Arthur continued. Charles lifted you back up so you were standing straight. “I just kept thinking about everything that could have gone wrong, everything that could happen to you. Is that what it’s always like for you when we’re out on jobs?”

“Every single time.” You admitted quietly. You wiggled out of their grasp and turned so you could look at both of them. “Like I said, you both are always front and center in the line of fire. Every time you go out on jobs and I’m stuck in camp I could tear my hair out with worry.” You reached up and cupped their faces. The both instinctually leaned into your touch. “The moment you ride back into camp I could cry with relief. If there is so much of a speck of blood on you, and there always is, I can’t settle until I know if it’s yours or not.” Charles turned and kissed your palm. Arthur gave you a crooked grin.

“Guess we’re all going to have to go out on jobs together from now on.” He said. You nodded.

“Guess so.” You knew it wasn’t possible to go on every job with them. But maybe now that you’d proven yourself on this job, you could start going on more and more jobs with them. Charles pulled you close and pressed a tender kiss to your lips. The moment he let you go, Arthur did the same.

“I love you both, so much.” You said when you broke the kiss.

“We love you too.” Charles murmured, taking your hand and turning you around. He tilted you back so he could finish washing the soap from your hair. You closed your eyes and sighed contently. Arthur finished scrubbing down your body. You finally felt clean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After your bath, the three of you returned to camp. There seemed to be a party going on, everyone celebrating the successful job. You eyed the crowd of people around the main campfire. You loved your strange family deeply, but you did not feel like socializing tonight. You just wanted to spend the evening with your lovers.

“You two head over to the scout fire.” Arthur said, nodding toward the small fire near your shared tent. Charles and Arthur could read you like a book. They both knew exactly how you were feeling. “I’ll get us some food.”

You gratefully followed Charles to the scout fire, moving around the outskirts of camp to avoid everyone else. You heard Karen call your name. You pretended not to hear her, and Sean pulled her attention away from you. Charles sat on the log near the fire, and you sat next to him. You took off your hat and set it in the dirt next to your feet before you leaned into Charles, hugging his arm and leaning your head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of yours, and the two of you snuggled like that for a bit. You tiredly hummed some tune you couldn’t quite identify.

You opened your eyes when you felt a stew bowl bump up against your arm. Arthur stood next to you, precariously holding three bowls. You took yours gratefully and began to eat. The three of you ate in silence, and when you were finished, you pulled your men close to you to snuggle.

“You must be tired.” Charles said gently. “Would you like to go to bed?” You shook your head.

“Not yet. I just want to spend some time with you both for now.” You said. You scooted off the log and down between Charles’ legs. Without a word, Charles began combing his fingers through your hair before weaving it into a braid. He enjoyed playing with your hair, and you loved the feeling of him braiding it. It was commonplace for you to sit like this and let him play with your hair.

“So aside from moping did you fellas get up to anything while I was gone?” You asked.

“Small stage job.” Arthur said casually. He passed you a bottle of beer, and you cracked it open, taking a swig. Arthur cracked another open and set it next to Charles for him.

“Get anything good?” you asked. Arthur shrugged. Charles chuckled.

“He’s being modest. Show her what you saved for her.” He and Arthur exchanged a look, and Arthur ducked his head and reached into his satchel. He pulled out a beautiful broach and handed it to you. You gasped when you looked at it.

“Thought maybe you could pin it to your hat.” He mumbled. “It’d look real pretty with the feathers you’ve got.” You took it, looking it over.

“It’s beautiful. I love it, Arthur.” You said, smiling at him and pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled against your lips, and when he pulled back, you could see his face was red. “It’ll look perfect on my hat.”

“Well, figured it was a waste to put it in the donation box, when I know a pretty gal who deserves it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. You couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re too cute.” You said.

“Cute!” Arthur exclaimed, “I ain’t no such thing.”

“Deny it all you want,” you said, picking up your hat from where you’d set it and working the pin into place. Arthur was right, it did make a nice addition to the feathers you’d already attached to your hat. “I know the truth.”

“You are pretty cute.” Charles agreed. Arthur huffed, and once Charles finished up your hair, he pulled Arthur in for a kiss. You glanced over your shoulder at them. Arthur still looked a little grumpy, but after Charles’ kiss he dropped it.

You moved to sit between them, still on the ground, and you leaned your head against Arthur’s thigh. Hee glanced down at you and smiled, reaching down and resting a hand on your cheek, stroking gently with his thumb. Charles wrapped an arm around Arthur and leaned his head against Arthurs. Charles’ other hand came down to pet your hair softly. Arthur’s other hand rested on Charles’ knee.

The three of you sat there for a little while, basking in each other’s presence. Charles aura was calming. Just sitting next to him settled any nerves or worries you may have. Arthur’s presence was safe. You knew that near him, nothing bad could happen to you. You hadn’t realized how much you needed them both in your daily life until you’d been apart from them for a week.

After a little while, Charles pulled out his harmonica and began to play. You recognized it as the tune you’d been humming earlier, and realized it was Red River Valley. You looked up at Charles and he nodded to you, encouraging you to sing along. You sat up straight and began to sing.

_From this valley they say you are going  
We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile  
For they say you are taking the sunshine  
That has brightened our path for a while_

You turned when you heard Arthur’s deep bass voice joining in. You smiled at him as the two of you sang in harmony.

_Come and sit by my side if you love me  
Do not hasten to bid me adieu  
But remember the Red River Valley  
And the cowboy who loved you so true_

_Won't you think of the valley you're leaving  
Oh how lonely, how sad it will be?  
Oh think of the fond heart you're breaking  
And the grief you are causing to me_

You looked up at your two cowboys. The three of you were swaying in time to the music. You leaned back against the log, pressing against the two men. 

_Come and sit by my side if you love me  
Do not hasten to bid me adieu  
But remember the Red River Valley  
And the cowboy who loved you so true_

_As you go to your home by the ocean  
May you never forget those sweet hours  
That we spent in the Red River Valley  
And the love we exchanged mid the flowers_

_Come and sit by my side if you love me  
Do not hasten to bid me adieu  
But remember the Red River Valley  
And the cowboy who loved you so true_

You looked between Arthur and Charles as you finished the song. You smiled at the two of them.

“Do my cowboys love me so true?” You asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

“’Course we do.” Arthur said, taking your hand in his and kissing it tenderly.

“More than anything else in this world.” Charles said. You smiled.

“Guess I’d better stay in the Red River Valley then.” You said with a silly grin. They both chuckled.

“Well if you’re stayin’ guess we’d better stay too.” Arthur said.

“Or if one of us leaves, we all go.” Charles suggested. You nodded in agreement and took a swig of your beer. You could hear most of the gang still up and enjoying the party, singing and laughing loudly. The exhaustion was setting in again for you, and you were ready to curl up in your tent. Arthur gave you a knowing smile.

“Ready to sleep now?” He asked. You nodded sleepily. Arthur and Charles stood, but before you could stand Arthur had swept you up in his arms.

“I can walk.” You huffed. Arthur just chuckled.

“Too bad. I’m carrying you.” He said, nuzzling his face against yours, his scruff tickling you. You giggled and held onto him tightly, arms wrapped around his neck. You closed your eyes and rested your head against his chest.

“Fine.” You said. He grinned triumphantly and began walking toward the tent. Charles led the way, carrying the three half-drunk beers and holding the tent flap open. Arthur set you down on your bedroll. You took off your vest and jacket, leaving you in just your chemise and skirt. Arthur and Charles were taking off their gunbelts, leaving the weapons nearby in case of emergency. Arthur sat down next to you, and Charles sat so that you were sitting in a small circle.

“Hey.” Charles said, grabbing Arthur’s attention. Then he leaned forward and grabbed Arthur’s chin, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched them. Charles raised his eyebrow at you when he caught you staring. “You feeling lonely over there?” He asked. You put on your best pouty face.

“Very.” You whimpered. Charles opened his arms for you and you moved to sit in his lap, straddling him. He smiled up at you and kissed you long and hard. There was no pressure for anything further. Charles knew you well enough to know you weren’t up for any sex tonight. But that didn’t make the kiss any less hot and passionate. You tangled your fingers in his hair as you kissed.

You felt a large warm body against your back, and Arthur began pressing kisses into your neck. Once Charles released your lips, you turned your head to meet Arthur’s. He kissed you just as passionately, his mouth needy for you. Charles placed sweet pecks along your collarbone while you and Arthur kissed. When Arthur broke away you turned back to Charles, but he shook his head.

“No more. You need rest.” He said, slapping your ass twice to signal you to get off. You pouted but climbed off his lap. Arthur chuckled at the display and set his hat on the stack of crates that served as a table. You put yours next to his and scooped the pile of things off your bedroll and back into your satchel. You stopped.

Sitting on your pillow was a silver locket with a small blue stone. You furrowed your brow, not recognizing it. You flipped it over in your palm, studying it. You opened it and gasped when you saw what was inside. The locket had three windows for pictures. One had a picture of Arthur, one had a picture of you, and the last one had a picture of Charles. You looked up at the men, who were both staring at you eagerly.

“What… who…?” You stuttered.

“Arthur wasn’t the only one who found you something nice on that stage we robbed.” Charles said. He was grinning from ear to ear. “I put our pictures in it. I thought you might like something like that.”

“Like it? Charles, I love it.” You said, holding the locket tightly to your chest. “I’ll wear it always.” You said, pulling it on. You glanced between the men for a moment.

“I have something for you both too. I was going to wait until I could clean them up a bit but...” you paused and grabbed your keys, unlocking your trunk and digging through the bag of things you’d gotten from your job. You pulled out the matching leather gun holsters you’d stolen.

You turned and presented them with the holsters. They were beautiful, made of a high-quality leather, (you weren’t sure what kind, but you suspected bison). Carved into the leather was a picturesque scene of a buck standing next to a pond with the moon hanging over it. The detail work was so fine, so crisp, you knew you’d never be able to buy something like this for either of them. They were a little dusty, but it didn’t matter that much.

Arthur and Charles studied the holsters with an almost reverent expression on their face. Charles ran his finger along the tooled design, admiring its intricacy. Arthur stared in shock.

“My god.” Arthur mumbled.

“This is beautiful. Where on earth did you get it?” Charles asked.

“I found it in the house we were robbing.” You said. “I knew I had to grab them for my cowboys.” You glanced between the two of them. Charles enveloped you in a big hug, and you hugged him back, laughing slightly. Arthur joined in, squeezing you tightly.

“Thank you, darlin’. I love it.” Arthur murmured.

“I’m going to feel strange wearing something so beautiful, but I’m never taking it off my belt.” Charles said. You laughed.

“Good. You boys use them well.” You said. You gave Charles and Arthur each another kiss before the three of you settled into your bedrolls. Arthur blew out the lantern light as you all snuggled in. For the most part Arthur and Charles slept on their backs, but you were more of a side or stomach sleeper. So, you always slept in the middle and would use the men as a pillow, alternating between them throughout the night.

You curled up against Arthur, resting your head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. Charles lay against your back. He curled into you, laying on his side and spooning you. You knew eventually he’d probably roll onto his back, but for now he just wanted to snuggle, and you were fine with that.

“It’s good to have you back, darlin’.” Arthur sighed contently. Charles leaned over and pressed a kiss to your lips before snuggling back against you.

“It’s good to be back.” You murmured sleepily.


	15. Free (Charles/Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes care of Charles' hand after the Blackwater disaster, and it leads to a sweet moment on the side of a cliff.
> 
> TW: Period-typical racism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by starlightssam on Tumblr:
> 
> "I'm here to fulfill your writing requests and ask if I could pleeeeease get some Charles/reader first kiss? I just ..... that's my BOAH 😩🥵 and I needs the fluff, if you're still up for it, pls and thank"
> 
> "WAIT SHIT I didn't elaborate bc I'm dumb but like Charles having a crush on them and making the first move? Thank again 😅"
> 
> Here you are! This was super fun to write. Charles being a soft boah. I'll be real I'm not sure who makes the first move in this story, Charles or Reader but I hope it's still what you were looking for.
> 
> Also please forgive me if there are more gramatical errors than normal. It is nearly 2am and my brain wouldn't let me sleep until I was done (when my brain has an idea for a story, sleep won't come until it's been done.)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You stepped out of the warm cabin into the snowy world outside. Well the cabin felt warm compared to this. It was freezing out here. You snuggled deeper into your coat and forced yourself to continue. Grimshaw had asked (ordered) you to go get more wood for the fireplace.

You trudged through the snow, which was nearly up to your hips. It was slow going, and you were growing colder with every step. Finally you reached the woodpile, and you hurriedly gathered as much wood as you could carry. You paused when you saw movement across the camp. Charles strode through the snow, gun in hand. 

You’d been sweet on him since he joined the gang about six months back. You hadn’t really acted on it. He didn’t seem interested in a relationship. But you couldn’t stop yourself admiring him any time you saw him, even if it would lead to embarrassment. Like now for example.

Charles’ eyes met yours, and you knew you’d been caught staring. You tried to cover yourself by giving a little wave, sending two of the logs in your arms falling into the snow. You caught the slight smirk of amusement on his face, but he just nodded in greeting and continued what he was doing. 

You sighed and picked up the fallen logs before making your way back to the cabin. You pushed the door open with your foot and walked over to the fireplace, carefully sidestepping around everyone. As you set the logs down near the hearth, a thought passed over your mind.

You knew Charles had hurt his hand during the job in Blackwater. Pretty badly from what you’d heard. With everyone worrying over John, you were certain no one remembered Charles’ injury. As stoic as the man was, you doubted he was about to remind anyone of it either. You quickly finished piling up the logs, then hurried back out of the cabin, not caring about the cold this time. 

You searched Strauss’s wagon until you found some bandages and a bottle of pure alcohol. Charles was leaning up against one of the crumbling cabins at the edge of Colter. You began walking toward him, but stopped when you caught sight of Pearson bustling around by the fire. You changed direction and hurried over to Pearson. 

“Mr. Pearson.” You said, grabbing his attention. 

“What can I do for you, Miss?” He asked, giving you a tired smile. 

“I was wondering if you had any coffee.” You said. 

“‘Fraid not. We don’t have much of anything, aside from the deer Mr. Morgan and Mr. Smith brought back for us.”

“Mr. Smith went out hunting?” You said, surprised. 

“Yeah. Just a couple of hours ago.” 

“And now he’s on guard duty?”

“Is he still on guard duty?” Pearson asked, peaking out of his little shelter. He frowned. “Man’s been out in the cold for hours.” 

“That’s why I wanted the coffee. For him, not me.” you said. 

“Well I’d help you if I could, but we’re clean out.” Pearson sighed. You reached into your satchel and dug around until you found your secret tin of expensive coffee. Pearson stared at you wide-eyed.

“You can have the entire tin, so long as you brew a cup for Mr. Smith right now.” You said, waving the tin of coffee in front of Pearson’s face. 

“One cup of coffee coming up.” Pearson said, taking the coffee from you. It didn’t take long for him to brew a cup, and he handed it to you. You knew you’d probably regret giving up your good coffee later, but Charles deserved some, especially if he’d been out for hours. 

You carefully carried the tin cup as you made your way through the snow over to where he was, still leaning against the old cabin, eyes searching the horizon for any intruders. He glanced over at you as you approached, and gave you a polite smile. You held out the cup to him. 

“I thought we were out of provisions?” Charles said when he saw the cup of steaming coffee.

“Mr. Pearson found some coffee hidden away.” You said. “Shhhh. Don’t tell anyone. Here. This is for you.” you said, handing him the cup. He holstered his gun and took the cup from you with his good hand. 

“Thank you.” He said, taking a sip. He hummed slightly as the hot liquid helped to chase the cold away. 

“You’re welcome.” You said cheerfully. You gave him a moment to enjoy the coffee before you continued. “Mr. Smith, has anyone taken a look at your hand since we got up here?” You asked, gesturing to his hastily bandaged hand. Charles shook his head. You pulled out the roll of bandages from your satchel. “May I?” You asked, holding up the bandages. 

“I’m on guard duty.” He said simply. 

“And have been for several hours, according to Pearson.” you said, giving him a knowing look. “I promise I won’t take more than a few minutes.” Charles still seemed reluctant. “All due respect, Mr. Smith, but you’re no help to anyone if you get a fever and end up on your back in the cabin like Mr. Marston.” You said. “I know you like to take care of everyone, but you’re no help if you don’t take care of yourself first.” He considered this for a minute. 

“Charles.” He said simply. You tilted your head, confused. “You can just call me Charles.” He said, holding out his hand to you. You smiled up at him. He took another sip of his coffee, and he looked out over the landscape once more, still on alert.

“Alright then, Charles.” You said, taking his hand. You gently began unwrapping the old, dirty bandages. The wound beneath looked fairly clean, though it was an angry red color. Without thinking, you leaned forward and sniffed his hand slightly. It was definitely starting to get infected. You looked up at Charles, who was looking at you with one eyebrow raised. 

“Have you ever smelled an infected wound Mr... er.. Charles?” You asked, digging in your satchel for the alcohol. 

“I have.” He said. He took his hand back from you and sniffed it. He paused. “I see.” He held his hand back out for you. You uncorked the bottle and poured some out over his hand. You could feel him tense, but he didn’t make a sound, despite how much the alcohol must have stung. 

“Sorry. Nearly done.” you said as you started to wrap his hand. “Come find me twice a day so I can have a look at it.” you instructed firmly. “We can’t have you getting an infection now, when we need you.” You froze as you heard the words you said. You glanced up at Charles, who was barely suppressing an amused smirk. “I mean everyone. We need everyone to stay strong. I...Um...” you looked back down at his hand and finished wrapping it.

“Thank you.” Charles said simply. You looked back up at him, meeting his deep brown eyes. He was watching you intently, and when your eyes locked, he didn’t look away. You found yourself swimming in his gaze for a minute, before you caught yourself and looked away. 

“Well, this should do for now. Just try not to overuse it.” You said, reluctantly letting go of his hand. He nodded and withdrew it.

“Thank you again, Miss--” He began, but you cut him off.

“Hey now, if I get to call you by your first name, I think you should get to call me by mine.” you said. He nodded, once again holding your gaze. 

“Alright Charles. You’ve been out here long enough.” Lenny’s voice made you jump. You turned just as Lenny came around the corner of a building “Oh. Hey there Miss. What are you doing out here?” He asked. You gave him a quick smile. 

“I was just checking on Charles. I’d better get inside though.” You said quickly, turning around. “Have a good evening, Gentleme-- Ah!” As you turned to walk away, your foot came in contact with a rock, sending you sprawling into the snow. The white powder flew up around you as you fell, and a nice layer covered you. As you scrambled to get up, you felt a large hand gently take your arm and pull you up. 

“Are you alright?” Charles’ asked as he helped you dust snow off your back. 

“F-f-fine.” you shivered slightly. The snow had worked its way into your clothes, the white powder now melting against your skin and causing you to shiver. 

“I’ll walk you back.” Charles said. Keeping a hand on your elbow, Charles walked with you back to the cabin. He pushed the door open and gently guided you inside.

"What on earth happened to you?!" Grimshaw shrieked when she saw you walk into the cabin covered in snow. 

"She slipped and fell in the snow.” Charles explained.

"Well get in here and get warm." Grimshaw said, wrapping a blanket around you. She was in mama mode now. "Thank you, Mr. Smith." She said nodding at Charles. Charles just nodded back. His eyes locked on yours as Grimshaw led you over to the fire. 

"Thank you again." He said to you, holding up his bandaged hand. 

"You're v-very welcome Charles." You said with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God is it nice to be off that mountain!" You said stretching. Grimshaw had you working non-stop since you'd arrived at Horseshoe Overlook. It was late afternoon and you were finally done with your last task. You were ready to relax. You turned around to head toward your tent, and walked straight into someone. 

"Oof! Sorry." You said, stepping back. You had to stop yourself from wincing when you saw who it was. 

"No problem, doll." Micah said with that creepy smile of his plastered on his face. "Finally done working for the day, huh?" 

"Yes." You said quickly, moving to walk around him. "I'm going to go get something to eat and go right to bed. I'm beat." Micah sidestepped, blocking you. His finger went under your chin.

"Poor thing. So tired." He cooed. "Come sit on my lap by the fire. I'll make it all better." Ugh Micah never quit. He was always bothering you and the other girls. No matter how many times you said no, he never gave up.

"No, thank you, Micah." You said, pulling your chin out of his grip. 

"Come on, doll. I make for a comfy chair. I promise." He said. 

"Leave me alone, Micah." You said.

"Don't be like that." He said, sounding hurt. It was all an act, you knew. 

"She said leave her alone." Charles stepped up so he was standing beside you, towering over Micah. You turned to move away, but Micah grabbed your wrist and yanked you toward him. 

“A man can only take so many rejections.” Micah hissed, his voice low and threatening. Charles’ hand gripped Micah’s wrist and held on tightly. His face was inches from Micah’s, teeth bared.

"Don't you dare touch her." Charles growled, his voice going deeper than you'd ever heard. 

"Why do you care, redskin? Don't tell me you're sweet on her?" He scoffed. You yanked your wrist out of Micah's grip and slapped him.

"Fuck off, Micah!" You said. 

Micah's face warped into a snarl and he looked like he was about to say something more. 

"Micah! I need you and Lenny to go scout out the area.” Dutch called. Micah glared at you and Charles before he pulled himself free of Charles’ grip and spun on his heels and ran to Dutch's call. 

You and Charles stood there a moment, both fuming as you watched him kiss Dutch’s ass before mounting up and riding out of camp ahead of Lenny. What a snake. You let out a huff of irritation before turning to Charles.

"Thank you, Ch-"

"I'm sorr-" 

You both spoke at the same time, interrupting each other. You furrowed your brow at Charles. 

"What are you sorry for?" You asked. 

"I shouldn’t have interfered. I know you can handle yourself. I just hated seeing him treating you like that." Charles said 

"I'm glad you stepped in." You said "Micah is a pest. He never leaves any of us girls alone, no matter how many different ways we tell him where he can stick his peter." Charles chuckled before he went quiet.

"Would you like to go on a ride with me?" He asked finally. You blinked in surprise, not sure you’d heard him right. “After all that time on that mountain, I could use a break from the rest of the gang.”

“I’d love to.” You said with a smile. Charles seemed a little surprised at this, but then he broke out into the biggest smile you’d ever seen on him. 

“Great. Let’s go.” He said. The two of you walked side by side toward where Taima was happily grazing. She looked up and nickered when she saw the two of you walking over. You patted the beautiful appaloosas neck. 

“Hi gorgeous girl.” You murmured. 

“Mrs. Grimshaw, I need someone to repair a hole in my coat.” You heard Dutch’s voice call across camp. You froze. You were the best seamstress in camp. Dutch’s clothes were always handed to you to mend, because you’d do the best job. Grimshaw would not let you do anything else until it was mended. You heard her call your name, searching for you. 

A large hand wrapped itself gently around your arm and you looked up. Charles had already mounted, and was staring down at you, ready to pull you up onto Taima’s rump. You nodded and jumped slightly as Charles pulled you up. 

“Go, go, go.” You whispered urgently, but Charles didn’t need any encouragement. He urged Taima into a quick trot, weaving through the trees to hopefully keep you from Grimshaw’s view. 

“Where’re you two going?” You heard Javer ask as you passed. 

“Out.” Charles said simply, pushing Taima into a canter the moment you were out of the treeline. You were caught a little off guard, and wrapped your arms around him tightly so as not to fall off. 

The wind whipped at your hair as you rode. Fleeing Grimshaw was a near daily daydream of yours. All that, combined with the fact that you were holding Charles tightly, pressed against him, had you feeling lighter and happier than you had in weeks. 

Still holding on to Charles with one arm, you lifted the other above your head and let out something between a laugh and a cheer and you rode. You felt a chuckle rumble through Charles’ chest, amused by your antics. But you couldn’t care less if you were making a fool of yourself. God it felt good to just ride. 

Once you were a ways away from camp, Charles slowed Taima down to a walk. You pressed your face into his back, trying to suppress the giggles that were still bubbling out of you. Charles glanced over his shoulder at you.

“Sounds like you needed that more than I did.” He remarked. 

“I really did.” You said, smiling widely at him. 

“I hope I didn’t get you in trouble with Mrs. Grimshaw.”

“I think this is one of those times it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission.The last few weeks have been...suffocating. It’s nice to be free, even for a moment.” You said. He nodded in understanding. 

“You and Jenny were close.” He remarked. You nodded. “How are you doing with all of this?”

“I miss her a lot.” you admitted, something you hadn’t even admitted to yourself. “And its... well it’s terrifying, all of it. Being chased by Pinkertons into the mountains. Nearly freezing to death in a snowstorm.” 

“It’s a lot.” Charles agreed. 

“How about you.” You asked. “How are you coping?”

“Well I didn’t know any of those we lost well enough to miss them like the rest of you. But Jenny and Davey were good people. I do miss them.” He admitted. “The rest, well I feel... about the same I suppose. It’s intimidating, having the Pinkertons breathing down our necks.” He said. You nodded in understanding.

“How’s your hand?” You asked, unconsciously reaching for his hand to examine it. He lifted it up so you could see it. It had scabbed over nicely, and was almost completely healed. 

“Better thanks to you.” He said. 

“I’m sure you would have been fine.” You said, feeling your face flush at the compliment. “You would have noticed the infection soon enough.”

“Maybe. But it wouldn’t have healed so quickly without your help.” He said. You couldn’t think of a response, so you just hummed. You glanced around at the nature around you. 

“Where are we going?” You asked, changing the subject. 

“Not sure.” Charles shrugged.

“You’re tellin’ me we’re just ridin’ around aimlessly in country neither of us know?” You asked. 

“Is that a problem?” He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. You grinned. 

“Not at all.” You said, settling once more against his back. You knew you had no right to snuggle up against him, but you couldn’t help yourself. 

“Look.” Charles whispered, grabbing your attention. Across the river a buck and a doe drank from the river. The buck lifted his head when he saw you, and watched you both while his mate drank peacefully. When you didn’t move, he seemed to settle some. He nuzzled his face against his mate for a moment before returning to drink, his head coming up to stare at you every now and then. 

“Beautiful.” You murmured, watching the two of them. Once the doe had drunk her fill, she lifted her head and watched you, protecting her mate while he drank. “The way they look out for each other... its so...”

“Human.” Charles finished your sentence. “At least, what humans are supposed to be like.” He added, a hint of bitterness in his voice. 

“How would she defend him though, if something attacked?” You asked. “He’s huge, and got those big antlers. But she’s so much smaller than him.”

“Deer have an incredibly powerful kick.” Charles explained. “She could kill a wolf with one well-placed blow. Don’t underestimate her.” The buck finished his drink, and with one last suspicious glance at the two of you, the pair of deer turned and went back into the trees. 

Charles urged Taima into a trot and continued along the road. He crossed the river just before the train bridge, and you rode up the hillside and under the bridge. He stopped as he approached the cliffs looking out over Flat Iron Lake. The sun was setting to your right, and the lake glittered orange. 

Charles dismounted, and held out a hand to help you down. The two of you walked right up to the edge of the cliff, looking out at the beautiful lake. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath and sighed as the wind washed over you. You could hear the sound of songbirds chirping, wild horses galloping along the beach below, water lapping at the shoreline. 

When you opened your eyes, Charles was watching you. You glanced over at him and met his gaze. The world fell away and all you could focus on was Charles, surrounded by the orange glow of sunset as he watched you. It took every ounce of self control to stop yourself from pressing your lips to his. 

Charles seemed to realize he was still staring, and he looked away quickly, breaking the moment. You looked back out at the lake and gathered your skirts to sit down. Charles held your elbow gently as you sat down. You gave him a sideways grin as he sat down next to you. 

“Contrary to what you’ve seen, I’m not actually clumsy enough to fall off a cliff.” You teased. He chuckled.

“Clumsy enough to try to wave with an arm full of firewood, or trip over a snowbank.” He responded. 

“There was a rock.” You laughed. 

“Oh right. Of course.” He said. You rolled your eyes and laughed, looking back out over the lake. It was a really beautiful sight, but you couldn’t quite focus on it when you felt Charles’ eyes on you once more. 

“You’re staring, Charles.” You said quietly, trying not to blush, you met his gaze once more, and this time neither of you broke it.

“You’re so beautiful, I can’t look away.” He said. 

“Charles.” You whispered, the air leaving your lungs. You felt yourself leaning toward him, as if drawn by some invisible force. Fortunately the same force seemed to be drawing him toward you. Your nose brushed against his, and you closed your eyes as your lips met his. 

His lips were plush and soft, matching yours move for move. The kiss was slow, and soft. You were both testing the waters, unsure of what was happening. But that didn’t make the kiss any less passionate. Months of unexpressed feelings from both of you came pouring out with that kiss. 

You felt a hand come up to cup your cheek, and you draped your arm over his shoulder, holding the back of his neck gently. His chin was covered in a light scruff of stubble, and the way it scratched against your skin had goosebumps running up your arms. 

The kiss may have lasted years for all you knew. Time stopped, and it was just the two of you. Even when your lips parted, you kept your faces close to each other. Charles bumped his forehead against yours, and you leaned into him. Your lips were only inches apart, and every now and then they’d brush against each other as you breathed. You heard him whisper your name, and you opened your eyes. 

He was watching you, his eyes searching yours. You could swim in his warm brown eyes forever. You didn’t even want to blink for fear of losing a second. Charles’ hand moved up your cheek slightly, and you leaned into his touch.

“Charles.” you whispered. 

“Have you been as big a fool as me?” He asked. 

“I think so.” you responded. You’d been sweet on him from the beginning. Seems he’d been sweet on you just as long. You tilted your head forward and brushed your lips against his. He responded by pressing his lips to yours and pulling you in close for a second kiss. This one was shorter but no less passionate. 

When you broke the kiss, you scooted a little closer to him and rested your head against his shoulder, looking out over the lake once more. He draped his arm over your shoulder and pulled you even closer. You sat there for a while, watching as the lake turned from orange to black as the sun set behind the mountains.

“Whatever happens, we’re going to be alright.” You said, never feeling more certain about anything in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Just some teeth rotting fluff. Thanks for reading and thank you starlightssam for requesting it! Definitely helped me sort through all the other fics that are jumbled in my head.


	16. A King among Men (Arthur/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes care of reader while she is on her period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by A Lesson in Intimacy by AceLucky
> 
> Check their fic out here. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239585 seriously its one of my favorites.
> 
> So I am obsessed with rough cowboys being soft and progressive with their lovers. 
> 
> This chapter does contain period sex so if that ain't your thing, may want to skip this one. It's not a hot and steamy piece. Its just soft and sweet. I hope yall enjoy.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You woke up to a sharp, cold pain in your abdomen. It startled you for a moment, before you recognized the ache. Mother nature here for her monthly “You’re not pregnant” reminder. You grumbled quietly, not wanting to wake Arthur, who was for once sound asleep next to you. You had half a mind to ignore it and go back to sleep. The first night usually wasn’t too messy. You might not stain the sheets.

Your face burned slightly at the thought of Arthur waking up next to you stained with your blood. That would be so embarrassing. You sighed and carefully disentangled yourself from him, still trying not to disturb him, and carefully moved off the cot. It was then, once you were standing exposed to the cool night air, that you felt the wet fabric between your legs. You groaned internally. What were you 14 again?! You hadn’t bled onto your sheets since you were a teenager.

You reached down and felt the blood on your nightgown. It was a big patch, about the size of your hand. Goddamnit. You stomped your foot in frustration, still trying to keep quiet and let Arthur sleep. Then the horrifying thought occurred to you. If your nightgown looked like this…What of your shared bed with Arthur?

You slowly turned to look at the shadow of your bed. Arthur was sleeping soundly, peacefully. It was too dark to see how badly you’d bled onto the cot. You crouched down and carefully reached over to where you’d been sleeping. A large wet spot, the same size as the one on your nightgown, was cooling on the canvas. You sat back on your heels, looking up to the ceiling of your tent in frustration.

What should you do? Just let him sleep in it and wake up to dried blood all over the bed and potentially him? Wake him up and face the embarrassment? You groaned as a bad cramp ripped through your body. You heard Arthur stir slightly, and he rolled over on the cot, into the blood stain. No it would be better to wake him.

“Arthur,” You murmured, placing a hand on his arm. He stirred again, but didn’t fully wake up. “Arthur, I need you to get up.” You said. Your voice cracked slightly. God were you going to cry? Stupid hormones.

“Hmmm?” You heard Arthur ask, still half asleep.

“I need you to get up. I… I need to clean up.”

“Clean up? Sweetheart what are you… it’s the middle of the night.” He grumbled.

“I’m sorry Arthur. I’m so sorry. I…” Your voice was hoarse with tears. Now Arthur was awake. He sat up.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” He asked. You stood up as you heard him reach into his satchel and grab his matchbook, striking one and lighting the lantern he kept by the bed. You folded your arms across your chest nervously, and you couldn’t meet his gaze.

“You’re bleeding!” You heard the panic in his voice when he saw the blood on your nightgown. “What happened? Are you hurt?” He moved to push himself out of the bed, and paused when his hand came down on the wet, red canvas of the cot. He studied it for a moment in horror and scrambled out of bed. There was also a small patch of blood on his shirt from when he’d rolled in it. “That’s a lot. Sweetheart lay down. Where are you hurt?” You couldn’t help but laugh slightly, even through your embarrassed tears.

“I’m not hurt. I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are! I’ll go get Hosea and Grimshaw.” He turned to hurry out of your tent but you grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Arthur I’m not injured.” You said. You tilted your head at him. “You ever been with a woman during her… monthly?”

“Her what…Oh,” You watched as realization washed over him. You nodded and looked down at your feet. You and he had been together for a few months now, but you were usually very prepared for your flow, and it seems Arthur hadn’t even noticed. “Is there usually so much?” He asked, looking between your nightgown and the bed.

“I’m sorry, Arthur.” You said, failing to push back the tears. You covered your mouth to stop your crying from being too loud.

“Hey, hey. What’re you sorry for? It ain’t your fault.” He murmured, pulling you tightly against his chest.

“I made such a mess of the bed, and your shirt. I should have been on top of it. Grown women don’t let this get the better of them.” You felt his hand smooth your hair gently as you cried into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It ain’t exactly something you can control.” He said gently. “I admit I don’t have much…er…experience with this. But if I understand it right, sometimes it can surprise you, right?” He asked. You nodded slowly against his chest. “Then why do you think I’d be mad at you for this?” You looked up at him.

“I… You were sleepin’ so peacefully…and your bed…and your shirt…don’t you think its…disgusting?” You said, afraid to look at him. You felt him press his lips to the top of your head.

“Well in my opinion, when a man finds a woman who is willing to take him to her bed, he needs to be ready to take all that comes with that, not just the appealing stuff.” He said, slowly swaying with you, rocking you back and forth. “Any man who can’t handle something like this, well he ain’t worthy to enter a woman’s bed.” He said matter-of-factly. You peered up at him carefully. He smiled down at you and pressed his forehead to yours. “This is somethin’ you have to go through every month. I don’t mind if I lose a little sleep over it, so long as I get you in my life.” You saw a slight flush come across his face, a little embarrassed at being so sappy, but you leaned up and kissed him, pushing the embarrassment away.

“You are a King among men.” You whispered as you pulled back. He scoffed.

“Don’t know about that.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You don’t hear how the other guys treat their women during their monthly.” You said, thinking back to the number of times you had to listen to Abigail complain about John freaking out about this stuff. Or how quickly the men dissipated if they so much as overhear the words “sanitary napkin” or “Lister’s towel” uttered. “None of them would have been as calm about it as you.” Arthur shook his head, not believing.

“Well, what do we need to do?” Arthur said, loosening his grip on you and looking you over.

“We should try to clean the bed quick, before it dries.” You glanced over at it, then down at your nightgown. You weren’t sure either could be completely salvaged. Arthur nodded.

“I’ll go get some water.” He glanced at your nightgown. “You got another one?” He asked. You started to nod, then realized that you’d loaned it to Karen last week and she hadn’t given it back. You shook your head. “I’ll see if I can find something. Wait here.” He said, flashing you a small smile before exiting the tent.

You began pulling the pelts and blankets off the cot, setting them on the chest where Arthur kept his clothes. Fortunately the blankets seem to have made it out unscathed. Only the cloth of the cot was stained. You turned as you heard the tent flap open, and Arthur returned with a bucket of water and a few bowls and rags. He set the bucket down by the bed and pulled off his stained shirt before nodding to you.

“Take it off.” He said. You cocked an eyebrow.

“You tryn’ to get me naked, Mr. Morgan.” You chuckled. He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress the smile that spread over his face. “What am I changing into?” you asked. You heard footsteps approach and heard someone softly call your name outside your tent.

“Sadie?” you asked, recognizing her sweet, gravelly voice. Sadie poked her head in the tent, assuring herself that everyone was decent before she entered.

“Arthur said you needed a clean nightgown. I sleep in my clothes most nights, so you can use mine.” She said, handing you her nightgown. You took it gratefully and she glanced over at your bed. She winced in sympathy. “Damn woman. All that on day one? You’re in for a rough week.” She commented. You nodded, wincing as another bad cramp gripped your insides. You groaned and pressed a hand to your hip, trying to relieve the pain. It helped a bit.

“Tell me about it.” You said grimacing. She chuckled sympathetically then glanced at the bed and your nightgown.

“Need any help?”

“We’ve got it covered.” Arthur assured her. You nodded in agreement.

“Thanks Sadie.” You said, giving her a quick hug. She held you to her for a moment, bringing her lips to your ear.

“You remember what Karen was sayin’ the other day? ‘Bout how she takes care of her pains?” Sadie whispered, keeping her voice low so that maybe Arthur wouldn’t hear, in case you didn’t want him to. You nodded, remembering the discussion you and the other girls had had the other day while lugging water to camp. “I’ve tried it too. It works. Not forever but, for a bit.” She said simply pulling away. Arthur eyed you two curiously. “Just sayin, might be worth a try. Give you some relief.” She said, shrugging before exiting the tent. “Let me know if you need anythin’ else.” She called softly over her shoulder.

“What was she sayin’?” Arthur asked. “What helps?” You shook your head.

“Just an old wives tale.” You pulled your nightgown off, shivering slightly as the night air hit your skin. Arthur stepped forward with a rag and dipped it into the bucket, wetting it, before crouching down in front of you.

“I…I can do that.” You protested as he gently wiped the blood from your legs. But he didn’t stop, just continued cleaning you up. He nudged your knee slightly with his hand, encouraging you to open your legs more so he could finish cleaning up. He looked up at you.

“Do you have…what you need?” He asked, trying his best to fight down the slight awkwardness that came from not knowing what to do. You nodded and pulled on Sadie’s nightgown, then went to your satchel and grabbed one of the sanitary napkins [Basically just cotton wrapped in gauze] that you always kept in there just in case. You grabbed your bloomers from where you’d discarded them when you went to bed, and pulled them on, tucking the napkin in securely.

Arthur began pouring water on the spot on the bed, then scrubbed with some soap. The pink water dripped through the canvas and onto the grass underneath. You watched him for a moment, fighting back embarrassment, and grabbed your soiled nightgown and began scrubbing it in the bucket of water.

You both worked in silence for a while, slowly working out the bloodstains. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) you were both good at working blood stains out of fabric, with how often the gang’s clothes were soaked in blood. Slowly the stain on your nightgown was fading. You glanced at the bed to see that Arthur was having equal success, the stain a faint pink.

A particularly bad cramp had you doubled over the bucket, grunting in pain. Every now and then your cramps got like this, so bad you could hardly move. You clung to the bucket tightly, letting it support you as you waited for the pain to subside. You felt a warm hand on your back, and Arthur's face came into your peripheral view as he crouched down next to you.

“What do you need?” He asked, concern written over his face. You shook your head, the pain already beginning to subside back to the cold ache.

“I’m fine. Just a bad one.” You panted, not realizing you’d been holding your breath. Arthur brushed your hair off your neck and kissed your neck and shoulder tenderly. You sat up slowly and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, really.” You said, putting a hand to his cheek. He kissed your hand once before pulling away. He quickly rubbed a towel over the cot, to help dry it, before laying the towel on top of it. He then grabbed the big bear pelt you’d set aside earlier and lay it down on the cot before turning back to you.

“C’mon. Let that soak overnight and come back to bed.” He said holding his hand out to help you up. You took his hand and followed him to bed. The soft bear pelt against your skin was comforting, and as he lay down next to you, he draped the blankets over you both. You groaned as the pain of your cramps began setting in, and curled in on yourself, attempting to apply pressure to your middle.

“There must be something I can do.” He said, snuggling in close to you. You grabbed his hands and put them on your hips, fingers resting on your front and thumbs on your back.

“Squeeze here.” You said, and he immediately obeyed. The pressure of his fingers pressing against your hips and his thumbs digging into your back did help relieve the pain slightly, and you relaxed a little under his touch. “Mmm. That’s helping.” You sighed slightly. The pain was certainly still there, but it did subside some at his touch. He reached up and blew out the flame in the lantern before snuggling back in against you, squeezing your hips. He kissed your neck and pulled your ass tight against him. You whimpered as another wave of pain washed over you.

“Anything else?” He murmured. You shook your head. “There must be something, sweetheart. What was it that Sadie suggested? Maybe it’s more than just an old wives tale.” You shook your head.

“Just hold me, Arthur. I’ll be fine.” You said. You were too embarrassed to ask what Sadie had suggested. You’d suffered enough embarrassment for the night without asking for him to have sex with you like this.

“I hate seeing you in pain, m’lady.” He said, pushing himself up slightly so that his face was hovering above yours. His brows were creased with worry and he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on your nose. “I’ll try anything if it will help.” He said. You bit your lip and looked up at him for a moment before relenting.

“Karen and Sadie say that an orgasm helps relieve the pain.” You said. You felt a chuckle rumble through his chest and he nuzzled up against you.

“I think I can make that happen.”

“You don’t have to, Arthur. I know it ain’t pretty or sexy or...” You stammered. Arthur shushed you gently.

“Ain’t no chore bringing pleasure to the woman I love, no matter what state she’s in.” He reached across you and grabbed one of the unused towels he’d brought in. He lifted it and you lifted your hips. He slid the towel underneath you. “Let me make it better.” He whispered, nibbling your earlobe lightly. You nodded and turned your lips to meet his. 

His hands gently caressed your body through your chemise, moving down. He easily removed your bloomers and set them aside. His hand slid up your front, pushing your chemise up. All the while he continued to kiss you, lips never leaving yours for more than a gasp of air. His hand went back to your abdomen, splaying out just below your belly button. He pressed against you, pushing your ass against him while applying that wonderful pressure that soothed your cramps some. 

You rubbed your ass back against him, feeling his cock hardening against you. His finger dipped between your legs, rubbing your clit in that perfect way that he knew would make you fall apart. His hand kept pressure against your pelvis. He let go only to push his trousers down, freeing his cock.

It wasn’t long before you were both ready. Arthur lifted your leg and wrapped it backwards over his hip, exposing your center. You tilted your head back and kissed him as you felt him line himself up with your entrance. Your mouth opened in a silent groan as he pushed himself into you. Arthur kept one hand on your abdomen, massaging gently as he moved into you. His other hand came up around your chest, wrapping you in his embrace. 

His lips pressed kisses against your neck as he slowly moved in and out. His thrusts were relaxed, lazy. He wasn’t in any rush, and tonight wasn’t a night for rough. It was slow, sensual. The tip of his cock dragged across every inch of your walls, dragging pleasure from you. 

Every now and then his finger would dip between your folds and rub your clit for a minute. The man knew exactly what you needed to bring you pleasure, and it wasn’t long before you were squirming against his grip, gasping with every move he made. 

“Arthur,” You whispered his name with every movement. The pain was forgotten, there was only the pleasure he was bringing you. 

“I love you, darlin’.” He whispered against your skin. 

“I love you too.” you gasped as your orgasm washed over you. It wasn’t a violent, soul shaking orgasm. This was slow, like waves of pleasure lapping at the shore, as one would move out, another would move in. 

Arthur groaned against your skin as his own orgasm washed over him. His grip on your tightened, pulling your body flush against him. 

The two of you lay there for a moment, satisfied, content, and sleepy (it was the middle of the night after all.) 

Slowly Arthur let go of you and pushed himself out of bed. He cursed quietly as he stubbed his toe on the pail of water, missing it in the dark of your tent. He grabbed one of the towels and wiped you both down again before helping you back into your bloomers. He then curled up beside you once more, attentively tucking the blankets around you to keep you warm. 

He rested his hand on your hips once more, and pulled you close, nuzzling into your neck. 

“A king among men.” You sighed, reaffirming your earlier comment. Arthur chuckled and pressed kisses to your skin. 

“If you say so, darlin’. Feel better?” He asked. You nodded. You knew it was only temporary, but you did feel a lot better. Arthur moved an arm under your pillow, providing extra support. You intertwined your fingers in his hand and snuggled back against him. 

“Thank you, Arthur.” You said. 

“Anything for you, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hope yall enjoyed Arthur being sweet and awkward. 
> 
> This is a fic that I started back in February and wrote all but the smut and couldn't quite decide how I wanted to handle it. I decided to go for slow, sweet, and simple.


	17. You're My Family (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Charles and you're going to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an interaction I witnessed with Uncle and Charles. I thought it was really interesting. 
> 
> I'm also adding to Charles backstory a little bit.
> 
> This chapter does discuss some heavier themes, specifically racism and the treatment of slaves during the civil war. I am by no means an expert, and if I get something wrong, I'm very sorry. Please correct me. I've been hesitant to even touch this topic but I finally decided to give it a try.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“So how are you Mister Smith?” Uncle asked. 

Charles and Uncle were sitting at the table eating their stew. You were sitting a little way away, leaned up against a rock, cleaning one of your guns. The conversation caught your attention. Everything regarding Charles caught your attention as of late. Ever since the two of you had admitted your feelings and gotten together, any time you heard Charles’ name mentioned your ears seemed to focus on the conversation. You weren’t trying to eavesdrop, it just happened naturally. 

Charles didn’t respond to Uncle for a moment. You thought maybe he was going to ignore him. 

“Fine.” Charles said simply after an awkward amount of time. Uncle waited for Charles to continue the conversation, following society's rules of idle chit chat. But Charles wasn’t going to follow those rules. Not today. 

“You been up to much, have ya?” Uncle chuckled. 

“Not really.” Charles mumbled, continuing to pick at his food. The conversation had your attention now. Charles didn’t like pointless conversation; he’d always made that clear with everyone. Usually he could put up with it to a point, but clearly he’d reached his limit, and Uncle was pushing him past it. You watched as Uncle opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air. A few times he seemed to decide to just eat his food, then changed his mind. 

“Read any interesting books recently?” He asked. Oh god. He was going for the really mindless stuff now. Instead of coaxing Charles into conversation, this was only going to push Charles further into silence. 

“No.” He said simply. There was an edge to his voice. He was getting annoyed. Uncle looked unsure of what to do. Social standards said that it was his turn to talk again, but Charles wasn’t giving him anything to go on, or giving him any time to eat. His spoon hovered halfway between his mouth and his plate as he debated his next move. It was almost painful to watch. 

“Seen any plays?” Uncle finally asked. Oh Uncle. You couldn’t help but shake your head. 

“No.” Came the quiet reply. Uncle took a sip of his stew, thinking. You saw him perk up, thinking he finally had something. 

“You heard any good jokes?” He asked, almost seeming smug. 

“Yeah.” Charles said. Uncle looked ready to pump his fist in the air, thinking he had won. You knew your lover well enough to know differently.

“Well, alright.” Uncle chuckled, folding his arms on the table and settling in. He stared at Charles expectantly. Charles just continued to eat. The awkward silence was agonizing. Arthur had noticed it too. You could see him watching the interaction with curiosity and discomfort. “Well... fancy sharing it with me?” Uncle prodded. Charles paused as if considering it. 

“No” 

“Oh.” you heard Uncle sigh in defeat. He stared at Charles for a moment. “You know... I wouldn’t wanna be stuck in the wilderness with you Charles.” He huffed. Now he was trying to get some reaction, any reaction out of the stoic man. Charles said nothing. “I’ve had more fun, well, watching the grass grow.” He said.

“Please, go watch it.” Charles said. You set down what you were doing and stood, approaching the table. Arthur also approached. 

“Ya know, some day, you will warm up to me.” Uncle said. Charles just hummed. Uncle sighed, irritated. 

“You having a bad day or something, Charles?” Arthur asked. 

“No.” He responded simply. You put your hand on your lover’s shoulder. He turned to look at you, frustration on his face. He softened slightly when he saw you. You held his gaze for a moment, searching for what he wasn’t saying. You’d become very good at reading him over the last few months you’d been together. 

But today you couldn’t quite read what was upsetting him. You and he held a silent conversation with each other. You quirked an eyebrow, and he sighed slightly. You jerked your head toward the horses and he nodded. He turned back to his stew and quickly finished it. 

You stepped away to get your gunbelt from where you’d set it down. As you buckled it on, you felt a warm arm around your shoulder. Charles pulled you close and pressed his face against the side of your head, breathing you in for a moment. You leaned against him slightly and closed your eyes at the embrace. It was quick and simple, but his meaning translated easily for you. Thank you. 

Without a word the two of you moved toward the horses, Charles’ arm still draped over your shoulder as the two of you strode across camp. 

“Where’re you two goin’?” Arthur called after you. You sighed and glanced over at Charles. You ducked underneath his arm and pushed his back gently, urging him to just keep going. Charles did without breaking a stride, going over to check on your Nakota first, making sure the girth was tightened and giving him a quick little treat. You turned to Arthur, who skidded to a stop right in front of you, nearly bumping into you.

“We’re going for a ride, Arthur. Not sure when we’ll be back. If not tonight, certainly tomorrow morning.” you said simply. Arthur glanced past you at his friend. You could see guilt written all over his face, and you softened slightly. “Arthur, you’re one of the few people that doesn’t drive Charles absolutely insane with incessant chatter. Just...let him be for now?” You asked quietly. Arthur hesitated then nodded. 

“Take care of him, whatever’s goin’ on.” He said. You nodded and patted Arthurs arm. “Enjoy your ride.” He said a little louder so Charles could hear him. Charles gave him a simple nod, and Arthur turned and left you alone. You approached your horse and checked your saddle bags while Charles checked his own. Satisfied you both swung up into the saddle in unison and rode side by side out of camp. 

You moved wordlessly along the dusty Rhodes paths. You could tell something was bothering Charles aside from Uncle’s incessant chatter, but you also knew that silence was and undervalued commodity. You were going to give him as much as he needed.

As you were riding, you remembered a beautiful pond you’d come across while doing a job the other day. Ringneck creek, it was called. You could see the little wooded area surrounding the creek just to your right. You turned off the road, and Charles followed as you rode into the woods.

The sun was setting, and the woods were alight with an orange glow. The bubbling spring glittered orange. Occasionally a fish would leap from the water to catch a bug. You remembered Javier saying something about this spot as a fishing spot. You dismounted and looked over that pond, then back at Charles, who was watching you.

“Wanna camp here for the night? Get away from the noise of camp?” You asked. He nodded and dismounted. You surveyed the ground around the water, looking for a good spot to set up camp. Warm arms wrapped around you, and Charles pressed against your back, resting his head on yours. You smiled and leaned back against him, resting your hands over his. The two of you stayed like that, swaying side to side for a moment, just taking in the scenery.

Charles leaned down and nuzzled his face against your neck. You closed your eyes as you felt his breath on your neck. Your thumbs idly stroked the back of his hand. Something was bothering him. Something big. But you weren’t sure what exactly.

You turned slowly in his arms so you were facing him, and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest and offering whatever comfort you could. His hands rested on your lower back, just above your ass, and he held you tightly to him.

“Everything alright?” You asked. He just let out a small grunt in response. He wasn’t quite ready to talk about it yet. You nodded in understanding and pulled back. He did the same, meeting your gaze. You stood up on your tip toes and pressed kisses to his cheek, his nose, his jaw. Any part of his face you could reach. He closed his eyes and seemed to melt slightly into your arms.

The sound of crickets filled the air, and the sun had nearly set. Charles reluctantly broke from your embrace. Without having to speak, you knew that he would set up the tent while you got a fire going. You gathered rocks to make a simple firepit, then went to the edge of the wooded area to get the driest sticks and kindling you could find. The sticks near the water were too damp.

When you returned to your little camp, the tent was set up, but Charles wasn’t there. A cursory glance at his footprints told you he’d likely gone out to catch something for dinner. So you began setting up the fire. It didn’t take long before you had a nice warm fire glowing, and in perfect timing. The sun had completely set, and the stars were glittering in the sky above you.

You heard footsteps approaching, and your hand automatically went to your pistol. A low whistle let you know it was just Charles. He was carrying a freshly caught rabbit in his hand. He sat down next to you and handed you the rabbit, which you began to skin.

Your nimble fingers were much better at skinning animals. You could be more precise, keep the pelt in better condition. Once the animal was skinned, and its guts removed, you sprinkled it was a little salt and some oregano, the only seasonings you had in your satchel, and set it over the fire to cook.

Charles moved so he was sitting behind you, his legs on either side of you. He pulled you back against him and rested his arms around your middle. It felt like his body was wrapped around you like a blanket, warm and safe.

“My father was a slave on the Braithwaite plantation.” He said quietly, breaking the silence. You took a moment to process the information. You’d never really thought of Charles’ father having been a slave. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how recent the war really was. You turned your head to look at him. He was watching you carefully.

“Was he freed after the war?” you asked quietly. Charles shook his head.

“No. He escaped a few months before the war ended. Fled north until he found my mother’s tribe. They took him in, offered him a place to be as long as he’d contribute. That’s where he met my mother.” Charles said quietly, his voice sounding distant. “He didn’t talk much about his life before. But sometimes when he was deep in the drink he’d start ranting and raving about the Braithwaite family that used to own him. He said even for slave owners they were nasty people.” You gently ran your fingernails up and down his arms, tracing figures on his skin.

“He even mentioned Catherine Brathwaite once or twice.” He continued. “She wasn’t the matron of the family yet. But he said she was meaner than any of the men. They all feared her. She’d throw rocks or bottles at them. She was even known to claim that a slave had tried to molest her, if he did something that made her angry enough. The rest of the family would kill the man on the spot.” You did your best to keep your breathing even as you listened to him, but you could feel your blood boiling at his words. To think someone so barbaric was still walking this earth.

“It just feels wrong to be down this way.” Charles admitted. “My father had family down here that he was forced to leave behind. He never knew if any of them survived the war, or what happened after. Every time I see a wooden cross, I wonder if maybe the person buried beneath it is my family. Though they may not even have marked graves.” He sighed slightly.

“Oh Charles,” you whispered, tilting your head so you could look at him.

“Or what if some of them did survive and are still here? What if I’ve walked past my cousin, and we don’t know each other? My entire family tree is lost to me. I don’t even know for sure what happened to my parents, though I can’t imagine either are still alive. I don’t know what tribe my mother was, don’t know what happened to my father’s parents. Sometimes I just feel so…alone.”

You turned in his grasp and knelt between his legs, cupping his face in your hands and meeting his gaze. Your thumbs stroked his cheeks for a moment as you studied him. He looked small, which was no easy feat for a man like him.

“I’m so sorry, Charles.” You said resting your forehead against his. “I can’t even begin to imagine what it must be like to be back here, knowing all that. With Clemens Point being so close to Brathwaite Manor. I don’t know how you even forced yourself to stay in camp.” Charles’ hand came up over yours, and he leaned into your touch slightly. “I know I can’t even come close to replacing all you’ve lost. All that the Braithwaites and the army have taken from you. But please don’t ever feel alone.” You whispered. “I’m not much, but… but I’m your family now, okay?” It sounded so dumb as you said it. You were worried you were overstepping your bounds. How could you compare yourself, one single person, to someone’s history and heritage? But Charles just smiled and pressed his lips to yours.

“You’re everything.” He said quietly once he’d broken from the kiss. “You wanna know how I’ve been able to force myself to stay with the gang, not to high tail it out of here, away from the Braithwaites? Its you. You keep me grounded, make me feel safe. I feel alone, until I feel your touch, and I know I’ll never be again.” He ran his arm up and down your arm.

“Charles,” you whispered, feeling a flurry of emotions warring inside you. Anger for what happened to Charles’ family, sorrow that he was hurting, behind it all was a deep, unshaking love for him. Charles grabbed your legs and moved them so that you were straddling him on your knees. He pulled you flush against him.

“I’m sorry I was in such a mood earlier. With all of this spinning over and over in my mind, Uncles incessant chatter was just…” Charles shook his head.

“You have nothing to apologize for. Uncle doesn’t know how to shut up. You’re not the only one in camp who wants to toss him into the lake on most days.” You said, carding your fingers through his hair. He smiled up at you. “On a good day, he’s annoying. On a bad day, he’s insufferable.” Charles hands slid their way down your back before they cupped your ass.

“You always know exactly what to say.” He murmured, pressing kisses along your jaw. You ran your fingers through his silky black hair. “You’re right. You’re my family now. As much as I long to know about my past, you’re all I need for my future.”

You pressed your lips to his, hoping he could feel all the love you felt for him. Your body surged forward, pressing up against him. You knelt straight up, so you were leaning over him. Charles wrapped his arms around you and lay back in the leaves behind him, bringing you down on top of him. You kept your lips pressed to his as you moved, not wanting to break contact with him for a second.

Eventually he broke the kiss, gazing up at you with total adoration.

“The rabbit is burning.” He said quietly. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

“The rabbit…” then you smelled it, the scent of your dinner burning. “The rabbit!” You shot up and pulled the rabbit off the fire. It wasn’t burned, thank god. But it had been close. Charles chuckled and sat up next to you, nuzzling his face in your neck.

“I could have gotten us another.” He pointed out.

“That would be very wasteful, Mr. Smith.” You huffed jokingly. Charles laughed and held you tightly as you separated the rabbit meat from the bones.

You ate dinner in silence, just taking in the chorus nature provided you. Crickets chirping, birds singing their goodnight songs, possums and raccoons scouring the forest for food, the trickle of water over the rocks as it moved from the first pool to the second.

You glanced out over at the water thoughtfully as you chewed. You glanced at Charles out of the corner of his eye. He was lost in his own train of thought. Yes this could be very fun.

You finished your last bite of rabbit and stood up, stretching slightly. Charles looked up at you. You undid the top buttons of your blouse, before casually pulling it over your head. Charles froze, mid-chew, and watched you. You pretended you didn’t notice.

You set your shirt aside and undid the laces of your corset before it joined your shirt on the ground. Your chemise quickly followed. Slowly you bent down to undo the laces of your boots, making sure Charles would get a perfect view of your bosom, now freed from its confines.

You slowly undid your shoelaces and kicked your boots off before you shimmied out of your skirt and bloomers.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” The low rumble came from Charles, who’d finally gathered himself enough to speak. You lifted your arms to undo the bun in your hair, giving Charles an unobstructed view of your naked body. You pretended not to notice the way he gulped slightly or the not so subtle tent he was pitching in his trousers. You knew this man inside and out. It wasn’t difficult to get him hard. You just gave him an innocent smile.

“Going for a swim.” You said simply, “It’s such a beautiful night, and the water is so nice and clear.” You shook your hair loose and moved toward the pond, slowly stepping in the water. You could feel Charles’ eyes boring holes into you as you waded deeper into the pool.

The water was cool, but not cold. It felt wonderful after the hot Lemyone day. It only came up to about your chest at the deepest point. You leaned back and dipped below the surface, letting the water wash over your hair and face.

You straightened up and swept your wet hair back out of your face. You purposely kept your back to your little campsite. You didn’t have to look to know Charles was undressing himself so he could join you in the clean spring water.

Even knowing he was going to join you, you still jumped as his arms wrapped around you. You’d expected to hear some splashing as he entered the water, but he’d moved silently.

“Be careful, little songbird. Who knows what could be lurking nearby.” He growled, his lips inches from your ear. You couldn’t help the shiver that ran up your spin as his hands moved down your side, down your hip, and over you thigh, resting where your leg met your center. His lips traced kisses slowly down your neck, focusing on the places where he knew you were most sensitive. Your body shuddered, and he pulled your hips tight against him.

“I can take care of myself.” You said, turning in his arms so you could face him. You stood on your tiptoes and leaned toward him, lips moving closer and closer. Just as your lips were about to touch, you dragged your arm across the top of the water, splashing him with a wave of water.

You pushed away from him and ducked under water as you heard him sputter in surprise. You popped your head out of the water, peering at him mischievously. You’d gotten him pretty good. He wasn’t totally wet. Some of his hair was still dry. He chuckled and held your gaze eyeing you like a predator waiting to pounce. You dipped your head under the water so only your eyes and the top of your head were above the water.

With a sound between a growl and a laugh, he lept towards you. You squealed a laugh and tried to swim away. His arms wrapped around you and scooped you up.

“Shhh. We aren’t that far from some farms and houses.” He teased as he held you up. You squirmed half-heartedly, but he held you tightly in his arms. He held your gaze and leaned toward you. You closed your eyes and waited for the kiss, but it never came. Instead he lifted you away from his body and dropped you into the water.

You sputtered as you came back to the surface and gave him a fake scowl as he stood laughing. You splashed him again, and he splashed you back. Soon the two of you were in a full-on splash fight, trying to drench each other in water. You were both laughing and laughing, not caring if anyone nearby heard you.

You bumped up against him and you realized you’d both been moving closer together as you splashed each other, until you were right up against each other. You looked up at him. He was now thoroughly soaked, strands of his long hair plastered to his face. You reached up and brushed his hair aside.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. His hands moved down to your thighs and he scooped you up. You wrapped your legs around his hips. You rubbed your center against his cock, and he groaned against your mouth.

Charles kissed your fiercely, his tongue pushing its way past your lips. You tangled your fingers in his wet hair. Your fingers scratched at his scalp lightly. The two of you couldn’t get enough of each other. You could barely force yourself to break the kiss for air.

Charles lifted your hips away from his, and you took one hand and lined his hard cock up with your entrance. He slowly lowered you down onto him, his cock pushing you open. You threw your head back and held onto Charles for dear life. You were walking that fine line between pleasure and pain, and you loved it.

Charles leaned forward and pressed kissed to your collarbone as you slowly sunk down onto him, until he was completely sheathed inside of you. Charles let out a groan as your warm pussy contrasted to the cold water that had been surrounding his cock moments before. Slowly he bounced you up and down onto him, his hips thrusting up slightly to meet you.

You bit your lip, trying hard not to cry out in pleasure as he took you. Who knew if someone might be riding by, and you weren’t exactly far from civilization. People lived nearby. But it was so hard not to make a sound. You let out a quiet whimper.

“Fuck.” Charles gasped. You opened your eyes and looked at him. He was staring at you with a mix of awe and lust. “My goddess. You are so beautiful.” He whispered, pressing kisses down to your chest. The moon had risen and was shining through the trees, casting you both in pale moonlight. The water glittered against his skin. For a moment the water droplets looked like stars against his skin. You leaned forward and smashed your lips to his. He continued to move up into you bouncing you up and down in the water.

You traced your finger under his chin, and when you broke the kiss, you kept his head tilted toward you. you held his gaze, unable to do anything more. He began to thrust up into you harder, and you groaned, resisting the urge to toss your head back once more. You wanted to keep your eyes locked on his. You could feel your walls tightening around him as the pressure in your core started to build.

“Charles…” you panted.

“You going to come for me?” He asked. You nodded. Your fingers dug into his shoulder, and your eyes snapped closed.

“Keep them open, my love.” He cooed, and you forced your eyes to open. You met his gaze once more, and he thrust up into you faster, drawing your pleasure from you.

“Charles, Charles!” You moaned as your orgasm shook through your body. His thrust faltered slightly, and you felt him spill inside of you. You held each other’s gaze as you both came. His name was the only word you could utter, and he whispered your name like a song as the two of you came down from your high.

You rested your head against his shoulder, and pressed kisses along his skin. His body was warm against you, a sharp contrast to the cool water around you.

Reluctantly you unwrapped your legs from around him, setting them once more on the smooth stones at the bottom of the pool. Charles shuddered as his cock left your warm center and was once again in the cold water. You took his hand and kissed him sweetly before leading him out of the water.

Charles grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders before he wrapped his arms around you, enveloping you in the soft blanket, and his warm embrace. You nuzzled your face against his chest, head resting just under his chin. You stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other. You tilted your head to look up at him. He was already watching you.

“I love you.” you murmured.

“I love you too.” He whispered back. You could see himself warring with himself in his mind, and you tilted your head in question. He removed the blanket from around his shoulders, draping it over your shoulders like a shawl.

He picked up his satchel from where he’d left it on the ground and pawed through it for a moment. Eventually he found what he was looking for, clutching it in his palm. He looked back at you, looking more nervous than you’d ever seen him. He stepped toward you and took your hand in his free hand. You still couldn’t see what was in his other hand.

The blanket slipped from around your shoulders, but you let it fall on the ground. You studied Charles carefully, trying to figure out what was going on.

“My songbird, my love,” He said, pressing his forehead against yours. You brought a hand up to cup his cheek. “What you said earlier, about being my family… well I’ve felt that way for some time now. But I was hoping we’d maybe make it official.” Your breath caught in your throat. He brought his hand up and opened his palm so you could see. In the center of his palm was a simple ring, with a small gem embedded into the metal. It was nothing fancy, but it took your breath away.

“Will you marry me?” He asked, his eyes never leaving you. “Become my family in every way possible?”

“Charles,” you gasped, looking up at him. You felt tears well up in your eyes as you nodded. “Yes.” You said. He broke into a wide smile and pressed his lips to yours. “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you, Charles.” You said when you broke away from the kiss. Charles took your hand and gently slid the ring on your finger.

“I was going to wait to ask you, make a grand romantic gesture. Maybe even get the whole gang involved.” He said. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Mary Beth said that was the romantic thing to do.” He said. You giggled slightly.

“Maybe for girls like Mary Beth. But I don’t need any of that.” You said.

“It just felt right to do it now.” He said. “Though I suppose I could have waited until we got dressed.” He said, looking down at your naked bodies. Your hand slid down to his ass, pulling his hips tight against you.

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” You said, pressing your lips to his once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I think it's hilarious and adorable if I guy proposes naked XD I did it in one of my other fics from a different fandom. I just think it's sweet but so funny. 
> 
> Anyway hope y'all enjoyed that. I loved writing it.


	18. From the Past (Charles/Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter may hold the keys to Charles' past. But it may also destroy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yall this chapter covers some heavy topics so if you're looking for lighthearted fluff and smut, this ain't your chapter. Next chapter will be sweet and smutty and steamy. But not this one.
> 
> We know Charles' mother was taken by soldiers, but that's all anyone knows. This chapter explores what I think may have happened to her, and it ain't pretty. So just be warned. 
> 
> I've been hesitant to write this, because I'm not sure my celtic ass has any business touching the subject, but I finally decided to go ahead and write it. I hope I came even close to doing a subject like this justice. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

It was just you, Charles, and the symphony of crickets, hoofbeats, and other nocturnal sounds. The two of you trotted along the dirt road, making your way back to Horseshoe Overlook after a successful hunting trip. Together the two of you had taken down a bison, and you were now returning to camp with the spoils of your good hunt.

You slowed to a walk as a sound caught your attention. Charles slowed down beside you, clearly hearing the same thing. You stopped, waiting to hear it again. 

“To hell with it all thats... my life. Thats my life.” it appeared to be some drunken singing. Or maybe chanting was a better description. Off the road a little ways you could see the glow of a campfire. You glanced over at Charles and the two of you nodded to each other before turning your horses towards the fire. You rested your hand lightly on your pistol, ready to draw it if need be. 

A single man sat around a campfire, drunk off his ass, just barely able to sit up in his stool. You glanced at Charles, who jerked his head to leave. But you hesitated. You didn’t like the idea of a man that drunk out there all alone. You knew you weren’t responsible for his choices, but you didn’t like the idea of just leaving him. 

“Oh hey there! Why don’t you join me and have a seat over there by the... by the fire?” The man seemed to notice you both, and called out to you jovilly. You dismounted, and Charles followed in suit. The two of you approached cautiously. 

“Thanks mister.” You said, sitting down near the fire. “That’s mighty kind.” You paused for a moment. “You alright mister? You don’t look so good. Maybe we oughta get you out of the wilderness and into a town to sleep it off.” You suggested. The man tried to drink from his bottle, and tossed it aside when he found it dry. 

“Bone dry.” He sighed. He leaned forward and looked at you, eyes unfocused. “Sins I’m carrying around? You wouldn’t even believe.” He said. “But... if I had a little whiskey to loosen up my tongue a little...I might...I might tell you” He said. You and Charles exchanged glances, and you reached into your satchel, pulling out an old whiskey bottle that you’d used to store some health tonic you made a few days ago. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice the difference, and maybe it would help him sober up a bit. 

You handed the man the bottle and he examined it, humming to himself. 

“Only fittin’ that I be drinkin’ the Devil's Brew. I’ll be seeing him soon enough.” He popped the cork and downed most of the bottle, not noticing that it wasn’t whiskey, or not caring. You and Charles exchanged concerned glances, and you noticed his hand automatically moved to his shotgun, as if checking it was still strapped to his hip. 

“You ever... hear of a place called Fort Riggs?” He asked. You hummed, trying to recall. “It’s south of Strawberry.” He said. That sparked your memory. You’d seen it a couple times, and you could only guess what it had been used for. The ruins of teepees stood within the fort's old, broken walls. 

“Kept Indians penned in there like cattle.” The man confirmed your fears. You felt Charles stiffen beside you. Apparently he hadn’t ever seen it. The drunken man seemed unaware of your lovers’ reaction. You weren’t sure he even realized you were still there anymore. He was very out of it. 

“I ain’t know what’s worse,” the man continued. “Seeing the ones we killed or... watching other ones die the slow way.” The man sighed. “But they pay well, the government boys. But the money don’t last long.” You could feel the silent rage building in Charles as the man continued talking. You should have turned and left like Charles suggested. “It’s what you did... it sticks around. I was a young man then. But I still see their faces, clear as yesterday.” 

“Would you remember them, if you saw their picture?” Charles asked. You glanced over at him. You could see him struggling with the rage inside him, fighting to keep his cool. You placed a gentle hand on his knee, hoping to ground him. The man blinked at you both, as if surprised you were still there. 

“Yes.” He said finally. “They haunt me, all of them.” 

Charles reached into his bag and pulled out a picture. It was a smaller print of the one he kept by his bedside, of his parents and him as a baby. He stood and moved over toward the man, crouching in front of him and holding up the picture. 

“Do you recognize her? Was she there at Fort Riggs.” He demanded, an edge coming into his voice. The man seemed to be having trouble focusing, and he finally held the picture. He squinted. 

“No I... wait.” Your heart dropped as the man confirmed what you had been dreading. “Yes... I remember her. She came in with one of the captains who was transferred from the west to Fort Riggs. He kept her around for his personal pleasure.” Charles picked the man up by his shirt, lifting him off his feet. He was sobering up now, staring at Charles wide-eyed as he took a good look at him for the first time. 

“What. Happened?” He asked through gritted teeth. The man gaped and stuttered until Charles shook him. “What happened to her?!” He yelled. You knew better than to interfere, and honestly this man deserved everything that was coming his way. 

“I... I... I think... she died... one morning we found out she died. Claimed it was sickness or something but...” He paused, realizing the situation he was in. Charles would beat him if he didn’t talk, but whatever he had to say may result in Charles beating him anyway. Charles punched him, and the man chose the latter. “Sickness don’t cause bruises like that.” He wailed. Charles seemed to freeze, taking in the man’s words. 

You stepped forward and stood alongside Charles, looking up at him. Your arm brushed against his, and he seemed to return to the world. He glanced over at you, then at the man still held in his grip. 

“I should kill you.” Charles growled. “Like you killed all of them.” 

“Don’t, Charles.” You said quietly. “He doesn’t deserve something so quick. Let him live, so that he has to feel all the guilt that he feels.” The man whimpered slightly at your words. You weren’t sure which option he’d prefer, to die, or to live the way he had been. “Let him live with all those faces haunting him, and with one more. The face of the man who lost his mother as a little boy.” The drunken man had tears running down his face. 

Charles seemed to see the wisdom in your words, and he dropped the man to the ground, snatching back his picture before striding out of camp. You jogged after him, having trouble keeping up with his long strides. He mounted Taima, and you pulled yourself up onto your horse. 

“South of Strawberry he said?” Charles asked. 

“I know the place. I’ve seen it before. It ain’t pretty.” You said, studying your lover carefully. “I’ll take you there, but first let's take the bison back to camp so the horses aren’t carrying all this extra weight all that way.” Charles grunted in response, and the two of you took off toward camp, pushing your horses into a fast canter. 

Javier was standing on guard duty when the two of you returned. 

“Who’s there?” He asked. Charles said, nothing, just riding past him and nearly getting himself shot. 

“Just us!” You called quickly. Javier glanced after his friend, who’d nearly just gotten shot, then back at you. 

“What’s up with him?” He asked. You just shook your head and gestured vaguely at Javier, silently asking him to leave it, before following Charles into camp. You and he silently unloaded the bison and brought it all over to Pearson’s table. You made a quick detour, dropping the pelt in your tent. It was about damn time you and Charles got something out of your hunting trips. A pelt seemed appropriate. You’d work on tanning it later. 

Charles waited outside the tent for you, and the two of you strode back over to your horses. Charles accidentally bumped Micah’s shoulder in passing. 

“Watching where you’re going, redskin.” Micah snarled. Charles, in no mood to put up with Micah’s shit, pushed him so that he fell backwards over a hitching post. “What the fuck!?” He sputtered from where he lay on the ground. Charles didn’t respond, just moved toward Taima. 

“What on earth is going on?” You heard Dutch ask. He and Hosea were sitting at one of the tables nearby. Dutch glanced between Charles and Micah, deciding who he should be mad at. Hosea met your gaze. He could see the worry on your own face. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked you gently. The whole camp was watching you and Charles now. They all seemed to pick up on the fact that something was very wrong. Those who cared for you both, like Susan, Arthur, Lenny, and Hosea, seemed ready to jump into action. Bill and Micah just seemed annoyed. You glanced back at Charles, who was stone faced, then back at Hosea. 

“I don’t think it is.” you said quietly before turning and racing over to your horse. You leapt onto the back of your horse, and you and Charles trotted out of camp.

“Hang on. Get back here.” Dutch called. 

“Is it something we can help with?” Hosea called. Charles ignored them, so you did as well.

“You need help?” Javier asked as you trotted by. 

“No.” Charles said, breaking into a canter and riding down the road with you following behind. You knew you both would hear about ignoring Dutch and Hosea later, but for now there was something more important going on. You followed Charles for a while, crossing the river and heading vaguely toward Strawberry, before he slowed to a walk. 

“You lead. You know where we’re going.” He said quietly. You stopped your horse, and Charles stopped a few paces ahead of you, turning to look at you curiously. You dismounted and approached him, taking his hand and tugging gently. He dismounted, still looking at you with confusion. 

“I’ll take you there, I promise. But I need you to promise me something first.” You said gently. You saw his shoulders slump slightly with the exhaustion brought on by his emotions. “You have to stay with me, okay? I know this is going to be hard. I know it is going to be painful.” You cupped his face in your hands. “And I’ll stay with you as long as you want, or I’ll step back and give you your time. But when we walk out of that fort, I need you to still be with me, to still be the man I know you are. Don’t let this consume you, please.” Charles leaned forward and knocked his forehead against yours. 

“I promise, my love.” he said quietly. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not acting...” you put your finger to his lips. 

“You don’t have to explain. I understand. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re feeling right now. Just don’t let it destroy the man you are.” You said. He nodded and planted a soft kiss to your lips. You matched the sweet kiss, and the two of you held each other for a moment. 

“Are you ready?” You asked quietly. Charles nodded, and the two of you seperated, mounting up once more. You led the way up the hillside past Riggs Station and along the dirt road. You came around the bend, and saw what was left of the dreaded fort. 

The fence was hardly a fence. Most of the slats were gone, a few stubbornly holding their place. On a small hill inside the fort stood the remains of a large teepee, presumably that of the chief. You and Charles came to a stop as the two of you took in the sight. Slowly you approached, dismounting outside the fence. It seemed wrong to ride your horses through it. 

You stepped through one of the gaps in the fence, standing up near the large teepee to look out over the rest of it. The area inside the fort was small. You could understand what the man meant by keeping the people in here like cattle. The place wouldn’t have fit many people, but you had the sinking feeling they probably forced far more into this tiny space than it would have sustained. 

The skeletons of four more teepees sat around the large one, along with a small building. Rats scurried around the place, eating what scraps they could find after all these years. Crates, wagons, and other wooden debris lay across the ground. Wordlessly you and Charles made your way down the hill and into the camp. 

You entered the small building. It looked like it was maybe an old schoolhouse or church building. Scrawled across a chalkboard were the words “RUN! RUN! RUN!” A chill ran up your spine. You stepped out of the schoolhouse and looked around the fort once more. 

There were tipped over wagons, laundry left to dry, stools laying on their sides, even old cans of food left out. However the people’s stay here had ended, it had ended quickly, and you doubted it had ended kindly. You shook your head, feeling the sorrow of the place hanging in the air. You glanced over at Charles who was studying the ruins somberly. 

“Do you think they marked the graves of those who died?” He asked quietly. “Or do you think it was more...” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. You took his hand gently. 

“No. It’s marked.” You’d passed the sea of wooden crosses numerous times. They sat just off the road on the other side of the fort. You gently led Charles out through another hole in the fence. Just on the other side lay a number of hastily built wooden crosses. Charles stopped as he saw them all. Countless lives lost purely because of their heritage, and the greed of others. You could feel tears pricking your own eyes at the very thought. 

Slowly, respectfully, you approached the nearest wooden cross. Charles knelt in front of it, studying it carefully. 

“There’s no name. No way to know who is buried here. If it's her or someone else.” He said, almost sounding disappointed. He’d come so close to finding answers, finding closure, but once again he was left with another open ending. Unless...

A small mark on the back of the wooden cross caught your eye. You knelt down and squinted. It was hard to read, but you were able to make out letters carved into the wood. It was fading, the elements smoothing out the imperfections. But it was still readable. 

“Charles. There’s a name here.” You whispered. He moved around to the back of the cross and knelt down on his hands and knees beside you, studying the letters on the cross. He crawled over to the next one, peering at it closely. 

“This one too. Someone must have snuck out of the fort and carved the names of those who had passed into their grave markers.” He said, moving from one wooden cross to the next. 

You could only imagine it. Someone sneaking out of the guarded fort to make sure their friends and family were remembered. The writing was stiff and sloppy, you wondered if it was perhaps a child. A child could slip through holes in the fence that the adults maybe couldn’t have. 

A wail of anguish broke you from your thoughts. Charles knelt in front of one of the crosses, head in his hands, shoulders shaking with grief. He’d found her. 

You were by his side in an instant, arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as he wept. You could feel your own tears slipping from your eyes as you held your grieving lover. He clung to your shirt like a small child, and cried into your shoulder. You stroked his head, not saying a word. There was nothing to say. His worst case scenario for what happened to his beloved mother had just been confirmed. 

You pulled the large man into your lap, wrapping your body around him as much as you could to shield him from the world as he mourned her in a way he couldn’t have previously. 

Movement caught your eye, and for a moment you thought you spotted a familiar paint horse race past through the trees, but you couldn’t be sure.

You held Charles tightly as he wept. You weren’t sure how long grief wracked through his body. But the sun was rising by the time his sobs seemed to subside. He sat up slowly and stared at the cross. His eyes were red, and his face wet. You reached up and gently wiped a tear from his cheek. He closed his eyes, and another one took its place, but he leaned into your touch and you knew it brought him comfort all the same. 

You turned to study the wooden cross in front of you. It sat on the edge of the make-shift cemetery, overlooking the river that snaked between you and Blackwater. You chewed your lip. It felt silly but you really had the urge to...

"Hello ma'am." You said quietly. Charles stared at you, eyebrow raised. But you kept your eye on the ground in front of the cross. "Your son has told me so much about you. I know from his stories how kind you were." You smiled slightly. "I wish I could meet you in person, give you the proper respects you deserve for bringing the man I love into the world. But this will have to do, I suppose.” your fingers twirled through the grass as you tried to figure out what else to say. 

“I just want to say that I promise to take care of him. To make sure he's protected and well fed, and well loved for the rest of his days here on earth. I love your son very much, ma'am." You glanced over at Charles, who was watching you. “I know you didn’t get nearly enough time with him, but you raised him well. He still holds on to everything you taught him, and I know he wants to make you proud.” You felt like a fool, but you’d already started and it’s what seemed right to do. 

“I just... I wanted to introduce myself, and... and let you know not to worry about him.” You said, feeling your face flush. It was quiet for a moment. Then Charles knocked his forehead against yours, and pressed his lips to you. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. He looked back at the headstone. “Could I have a moment...?” he asked. You nodded and stood, planting a kiss on the top of his head before you stepped away, moving so that you were out of earshot, but keeping a careful eye on him. You weren’t going to leave him vulnerable and unprotected this close to Blackwater. 

You glanced across the hillside and spotted a field of flowers, and an idea crossed your mind. Using your knife as a trowel, you dug a number of the flowers up, roots and all. You held the flowers in your arms and watched as Charles knelt in front of the grave, talking with his mother. 

When he looked up and looked around for you, you knew he was done with his moment. You stepped forward with an armful of flowers. He looked at you questioningly, but you just knelt down beside the grave and began digging a small hole with your knife, before planting one of the flowers over the grave. Charles smiled at you, and began digging a hole over the next grave. 

Soon every grave there had a flower over it. You knew the flowers would spread over time, and eventually the people would be covered in nature. It seemed more fitting than being buried under a symbol of a god they didn’t believe in. 

Charles wrapped an arm around your waist, and the two of you stood there for a moment, staring at the graves before you. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, and you leaned your weight against him, snuggling in close. 

By the time you finally made your way back to your horses, it was noon. You were tired from being up all night. But you both knew you needed to head back to camp and face whatever lectures you would face. 

As you rode along the road, you heard hoofbeats in the forest to your left, and once again saw the flash of a paint horse you knew all too well. You stopped. 

“You can come out, Javier! I know you’re there.” You called. Charles also seemed to have noticed him. After a moment, Javier emerged from the woods, riding his paint horse Boaz. He gave you a sheepish smile. 

“ _Hola, amigos._ ” He said. “Fancy seeing you out here.” But he quickly dropped the act, knowing he’d been caught. 

“Who else followed us?” Charles asked. “I doubt you came alone.” 

“They’re waiting up ahead.” He said. The three of you picked up an easy trot, following the path. Eventually you came across Hosea, Arthur, and John all waiting. 

“Nice going, Javier.” John said. All of them looked a little sheepish at having been caught by you and Charles.

“Remind me never to send you on any stealth missions.” Arthur sighed.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” Charles sighed. “With how we left things back at camp.

“I’m sorry, my dear boy.” Hosea began. “We followed you because we were worried that you two were in some kind of trouble. But when we saw you at the graveside we realized we probably shouldn’t have intruded.” Charles let out a small sigh. 

“We stayed nearby just to make sure you were both safe. You’re a little close to Blackwater.” Arthur added.

“Ah. So that's why I saw Javier ride by earlier.” you said, glancing over at him. “You were guarding us from anyone coming up the road from blackwater.” Javier nodded. 

“The others were standing guard around as well.” he admitted. 

“We stayed far enough away that you had your privacy. But close enough that we could help if something went wrong.” John said. 

“I appreciate your concern.” Charles said. “Thank you. It’s good to know who will jump to my aid if I need it.” 

“So was it your mother then?” Arthur asked hesitantly. Charles nodded. 

“I’m sorry, _amigo._ ” Javier said quietly. Charles just shook his head. 

“As hard as it is, I finally have closure. I know what they did to her, and I know how she died.” He said. You reached out your hand automatically and held his. He gave yours a gentle squeeze. “I finally got to grieve for her, truly. It’s hard, and it hurts, but now maybe I can continue on.” 

“Well said.” Hosea said. “Well would you two like to come back to camp with us?” You glanced over at Charles and he nodded. 

“Yeah.” You said. “We’ll ride back with you. We’ll need your protection from Dutch, Hosea.” you said, and everyone chuckled slightly at that. 

“I’ll speak with him. Don’t worry.” Hosea assured you both. 

“Micah on the other hand...” Javier said. Charles groaned slightly as he remembered his run-in with Micah. 

“It’s not like he didn’t deserve it.” you huffed. “I don’t think we owe him any apology.” 

“Indeed not.” Hosea chuckled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dutch had eyed you both when you came into camp, but Hosea had stopped him and taken him aside before he could question the two of you. Later that day you caught him talking quietly with Charles. He’d patted his shoulder when he was finished, and left it at that. 

The girls had been nagging you all day, trying to pull any gossip they could from you, but you stayed tight-lipped. Charles didn’t mind those who knew knowing, but you doubted he wanted the entire camp privy to his grief. 

Micah had tried to start something with Charles numerous times, but someone had always stepped in, be it Arthur, Javier, John, or Hosea. You had intervened once, telling Micah plainly that if he valued his manhood he’d mind his fucking business. Finally he seemed to get the message that he wasn’t getting an apology or an explanation, and he dropped it. 

You spent the day working on tanning the pelt, and had left it to soak after fleshing it. You were ready to lay down in your tent and sleep for eternity, having been up for more than 36 hours. But one glance at your opened tent flaps told you Charles wasn’t there. You glanced around the camp, and didn’t spot him at first, then you saw his figure standing out on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the valley in front of him. 

You walked up behind him and slid your arms around his waist, holding him close and burying your face in his back. You felt him rest his hands over yours, and you swayed slightly as you held him. He took one of your hands and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to your knuckles. You hummed lightly against him, sighing happily. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, before Charles turned in your grasp. You stared up at him, and he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to your lips. You smiled up at him, and his eyes sparkled slightly in the firelight as he stared back at you with utter adoration. 

“Thank you for today.” he said quietly, pressing his forehead to yours. “Really. I’ll never be able to say thank you enough. For being there with me, for comforting me, for not letting me lose myself.” He said. “I’m still incredibly angry over it. I probably always will be. But you kept it from consuming me completely.” He said. 

“I love you, Charles. I’ll always be there for you.” You whispered back. 

“Did you mean what you said to her?” He asked quietly.

“Every word.”


	19. The Surprise (Javier/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier and reader finally get a tent all of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was 100% inspired by the tik tok trend of walking in naked on your SO. I don't use tik tok, I don't understand it, I saw a compilation of videos from this trend and thought it was adorable and hilarious.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You and Javier had been together only a couple of months, and the gang was getting tired of the two of you. Finally, they had enough.

It started with you and Javier sitting near each other by the fire, just holding hands as you chatted with everyone. You got up to get a beer and when you returned, Javier pulled you down onto his lap. You didn't mind, and neither really did anyone else. Karen would sometimes sit on Sean's lap. It wasn't that out of place for couples in the gang.

It was when you started making out that they took issue with it. Javier started by just tenderly kissing your neck. Then every now and then you turned your head and met his lips. Then you were full on making out, deaf to the world. It wasn't until Hosea dumped a bucket of water on you that you snapped out of it. 

"If you two are going to do that, could you do it in the privacy of your own tent?" He huffed

"We don't have our own tent." Javier pointed out, gesturing to the lean-to he and Charles slept under (recently you'd been sleeping there as well. Charles didn't care so long as you didn't keep him awake) and then to the canopy the girls slept under, where you were supposed to be sleeping.

"Then at least have the decency to sneak off into the woods if you're going to act like teenagers." Hosea huffed.

So Javier had gone out the next morning and purchased a tent for you both to share (Hosea most definitely did not pitch in some money), so you could have some privacy and the gang would quit bothering you about it. Together you and he had put it together. It was similar to Dutch’s tent, though quite a bit smaller. Only big enough for the two of you and your things, though that was all you needed.

You waited nervously in your tent. Javier should be done with guard duty soon. You hoped he liked the surprise you had waiting for him, a sort of thank you for putting a roof over your head, even if it was a canvas one.

You sat on a crate in your shared tent, completely naked. You’d draped a blanket over the crate to protect you from splinters. Beside you on the empty barrel that served as a nightstand, sat a plate of berries that you’d picked earlier that afternoon, and a bottle of brandy. It was all you could manage to find. It would have to do.

It had seemed like a great idea at the time, sure to make you laugh, and lead to some hot, all night sex. But for some reason, sitting perched on top of the crate, completely vulnerable, you felt like an idiot. This was a dumb idea.

You had half a mind to toss on your clothes and pretend this thought had never crossed your mind. Then you heard Hosea walk past, dragging Sean to take over guard duty from Javier. It was too late. Javier would be done any moment and he’d come looking for you. You were committed now

You took a deep breath and straightened up your posture so that your breasts were more noticeable. You crossed your legs and waited for Javier. Before long you heard the clink of his spurs on the ground, and the flurry of Spanish curses directed at Sean for being late for his shift.

He paused outside of the tent. He was probably checking to see if you were over at the fire. Upon not seeing you, he pushed the tentflaps aside and stepped inside. He froze half-way in when he caught sight of you. You gave him what you hoped was a seductive smile. You uncrossed your legs but kept your knees together, leaning forward on the crate.

Javier stood in the entryway to the tent, just staring, mouth open. You did your best to suppress a laugh as you watched his mind malfunction at the surprise. He stared you up and down. He was frozen in shock, but you could see the lust growing in his pants as he took you in.

“ _Hola, Papi_ ,” you said giggling slightly. You heard a low growl come from Javier, and he set down his satchel. Before he could move forward though, Hosea walked by and happened to glance your way, through the open tent flap.

“Goddamnit you two!!” He yelled, covering his eyes and looking away. Javier sprang into action, quickly ducking inside the tent and closing it, holding the tentflaps closed. “I thought the whole idea of you two getting a tent was so that we didn’t have to deal with seeing you two at it. Now I’ve seen more than I had before!” his footsteps retreated, and you could hear his grumbling. 

“Sorry Hosea.” You called, feeling your face flush red with embarrassment, but unable to contain your laughter. You heard Arthur ask what was wrong, and then after a pause as Hosea no doubt recounted what he’d just seen, everyone around the campfire roared with laughter. You’d hear about this tomorrow for sure. Javier was giving you the biggest grin you had ever seen.

“Damnit Javier.” You laughed as you covered your face and giggled. “You were supposed to come right in the tent so the flaps closed behind you.” You said.

“I’m sorry, _mi amor_. If I’d known the rules maybe I could have been more prepared.” He chuckled, unbuckling his gun belt and dropping it to the ground. “To what do I owe this great... great pleasure?” He asked, looking you up and down once more and licking his lips.

“Thought we could christen the new tent.” You shrugged. Javier reached out to you with grabby hands. You raised an eyebrow, daring him to come to you. Without hesitation he moved toward you. Javier’s hands caressed your body, his eyes sparkling as if he was staring at the largest pile of gold he’d ever seen. His mouth was hanging open slightly. You sighed as his hands came up to cup your breasts, and he closed his eyes.

While his eyes were closed, you reached over and grabbed one of the berries from the tray next to you. You brought the berry to his lips and popped it in his open mouth. He opened his eyes in surprise, and he chewed the berry carefully. He glanced over at the tray next to you and smiled when he saw the berries.

“Mmmmm. _Frambuesas_.” He said, smiling widely at you. “You really thought of everything.” You reached over and grabbed the bottle of brandy, swirling the contents inside it gently. Javier grinned and took the bottle from you, popping the cork before taking a swig. He handed you the bottle, and you drank as well. 

Having recovered some from the shock of finding you completely naked, Javier studied you with a mischievous gleam in his eye, deciding what to do with his prize. You reached over and grabbed a raspberry, slowly pushing it past your lips as you waited for him to decide your pleasure for the evening. 

He stepped between your legs and kissed you passionately. He rubbed his clothed erection against your center, moaning when he felt how wet you already were, soaking through his pants. He leaned over you, tilting you back slightly. Your lips met his, the taste of raspberries and brandy sweet on his tongue. His hand slid down your back, over your hip, and across your thigh before he hooked his hand around your knee and lifted it, exposing your center even more. 

He continued to dry hump you as you kissed, the fabric of his pants rubbing deliciously against your clit. You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling it from its hair tie and shaking it loose. You loved the look of his hair loose, hanging in his face in small little waves. Your hands moved down to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off before you began working the buttons of his vest, then his shirt before pushing both off to join his jacket on the ground. 

You tenderly began untying his necktie, knowing how sensitive he was about the scar underneath. You removed the ribbon of fabric and set it aside, breaking your lips from his to trail kisses down his jawline to the scar on his neck. He gasped for air as you kissed him, his hot breath tickling your face. He brought a hand down to your center and began rubbing it. Your hands trailed down to the edge of his trousers, fingers dancing over his skin.

Once you had thoroughly showered his scar in affection, your lips made their way back up to his. He met your kiss hungrily, lips pressing hard against yours. The bulge in his pants was getting harder and bigger. It seemed only right to free it. You began working on the buttons of his pants, but he stopped you. 

“Not yet.” He said, his lips began trailing kisses down your body, stopping between your breasts. “I want a taste first.” He said, slowly moving down on his knees in front of you. You knew you were grinning like the cat who got her cream. This is exactly how you hoped the night would go. 

Javier pressed kisses around your center, gently parting your lips so he could get a better look. He sighed when he looked at you, like your pussy was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He pressed a few kisses to your clit, before his tongue darted out and began licking. 

Your hands tangled in his hair, and you leaned back, trying not to moan. Javier draped your legs over his shoulders as he continued to lick. His tongue danced over your clit, and your moans grew louder. 

Javier shushed you, trying not to laugh, and one hand flew up to your mouth, covering it to stop yourself from moaning too loudly. You were still in camp after all. The tent may provide visual privacy, but it was far from soundproof. 

“Javi. Javi please.” You panted quietly, tugging his hair lightly, trying to bring up back up to you. “I want to feel you inside me.” You said. “Please. I need you filling me up.” His lips slowly moved up your body until they met your lips once more. 

“Now how could I say no to that?” He purred, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down just below his hips. He wrapped his hand around his cock to give himself a few strokes, but you grabbed his cock and did it for him, kissing his fiercely. You lined his cock up, and he pushed into you, holding your hips tightly. You stifled a whimper of pleasure against his neck, holding him tightly. 

Javier pushed in as far as he could, then grabbed your ass and pulled you tight against him, making sure he was as deep as he could be. He slowly pulled out, then repeated, always pausing when sheathed inside you to pull you tight against him. You couldn’t suppress the small mewl that escaped your lips every time he did, though you did your best to muffle the sound in Javier’s shoulder. 

“ _Mierda, mi amor_ ,” Javier panted. “You feel so damn good.” He moved slowly in and out, savoring every tantalizing inch. He knew just where to go extra slow to drag his cock along your most sensitive area. He reduced you to a whimpering mess in just a few strokes. 

“Javi, Javi.” You could only repeat his name over and over as he moved in and out, whispering it like a spell or a prayer. Javier wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face into your neck as he moved in and out. Your fingernails ran across his back, just hard enough that you knew it would leave some red marks. 

Javier seemed to lose control as he felt your fingernails raise welts on his back, and he started picking up speed, still pausing slightly when he was fully inside of you. His low moans and groans filled your ear as he held you tightly. He leaned against you, and you leaned back slightly, opening your legs for him more. The more he leaned into you, the more you leaned back, until you were nearly parallel to the ground. Javier was the only thing holding you up.

You let out a panicked cry as you felt the crates underneath you tipping dangerously. Javier, quick on his feet, grabbed you and pulled you away just before the top crate fell to the grass. He held you up carefully, cock still inside you as you both stared at the fallen tower of crates. 

“That maybe wasn’t the most stable of surfaces.” You said, “Probably shouldn’t have been sitting on it.” Javier let out a chuckle, nuzzling his face against your neck, mustache tickling you beautifully. 

“Perhaps not.” He said, setting you down on your feet and stacking the crate back on top of the other one. You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him, but he stopped you with a finger to your lips. “Now, _mi amor_ ,” he said, picking up the tray of berries that was on the barrel and moving it over to the stack of crates. His lips moved to your ear, his voice low and deep. “Bend over like a good girl so I can fuck you like a bad one.” He growled in your ear. You shuddered with excitement and turned around. 

Javier pushed you so that you were leaned over the barrel, and you grabbed onto it. You turned to watch him as he pushed his pants the rest of the way to his ankles. He grinned at you seductively, and braced one hand on your lower back before he pushed into you with no mercy. He leaned over you, trapping you against the barrel, the hard wood digging into your skin as Javier’s hard wood drove you wild.

You bit your arm to stop yourself from crying out as he began to pound into you. It seemed Javier was beyond caring who heard at this point though. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh could surely be heard by anyone in camp. They were going to require you to set up your tent outside of camp at this point. 

“You like that, _mi amor _?” Javier growled in your ear. “You like when I fuck you like a bad girl?”__

__

__“Yes, Papi.” You wailed, clinging to the barrel for dear life as he began pounding into you harder. He wrapped a hand around your chest and lifted you so that you were standing upright, back pressed against his chest as he continued to thrust up into you. You felt his teeth latch onto your skin. He knew you loved love marks too. You felt your walls clench around him as your orgasm snuck up on you, and you cried out Javier’s name as you came._ _

__

__Javier grabbed your hips tightly, holding you still against him as you came. He pressed his face against your back, and you could feel him trembling as he tried to stave off his orgasm as you came down from yours. You held as still as you could for him. He sighed as he pulled out, still hard._ _

__

__“You feel too good for me, _mi amor_ ” He panted, pressing kisses along your back and neck. “It would be so easy to just lose myself in you. But I don’t want this to be over.” You turned around in his embrace so you could look at him. You pressed sweet kisses along his jaw and neck, showering him in affection as he regained his composure. You slid your hands down his body as you crouched down in front of him. He wrapped his hands around his cock, shaking his head. “No. I want to come inside you, if you’ll let me.” He said. You smiled up at him. _ _

__

__“Of course, Javier.” You said. You held his trousers down so he could more easily step out of them. Once he was free of them, he held out a hand to help you back up. He glanced around the tent, trying to decide where he wanted to have you next. You kissed along his jaw while you waited. Aside from the crates, and the barrels, the only thing in the tent was your bedrolls, and your trunks._ _

__

__Finally he pulled you down so you were kneeling on the bedroll next to him. He pulled you close and kissed you passionately for a while, hand cupping your cheek. His other hand went down to fondle your breast. When he broke the kiss, he lay back on the bedroll._ _

__

“Ride me, _vaquera_.” He cooed, and you climbed on top of him without hesitation. He held his cock up and you slid down on top of him, throwing your head back at the feel of him inside of you. No matter how many times you were together, the feeling of him inside you was the best feeling in the world. 

__

__You rested your hands on his abs and began rocking against him, riding him like the good cowgirl you were. Javier groaned and moved with you, hands resting on your hips. You alternated between rocking against him and bouncing on top of him, loving the way he moved inside of you._ _

__

__Javier’s hands ran up and down your sides as you moved, caressing your body. Goosebumps ran up your arms at his touch. Even like this, his touche was so loving, almost reverent as he traced your skin._ _

__

__Javier’s head tilted back, his eyes squeezed shut. Every muscle of his was tense. You could tell he was holding back, trying to stave off his ending._ _

__

__“You gonna come for me, Papi?” you asked._ _

__

“Not until you come for me again, _vaquera_ ” He said, his voice strained slightly. He sat up and wrapped his arms around you, flipping you over on your back. You clung to him, nails digging into his back as he began pounding into you once more. Your nails scratched along his back, and he growled against your neck. His thrusts hit that perfect spot inside of you. 

___ _

___“Javier!” You wailed as you came, clinging to him tightly. You felt him spill inside of you, muttering your name against your skin as he came hard inside of you. His arms trembled slightly as he came. You wrapped your arms around him, and he collapsed on top of you, face resting between your breasts._ _ _

___ _

___You ran your fingers through his hair as the two of you slowly recovered from your orgasms. You felt his lips brush against your breasts, pressing soft, lazy kisses to your skin. He propped himself up on his elbows so he was hovering over you. He brushed some of your hair out of your face. His hair hung down over you in a wonderful curtain, keeping you in a special little world with just Javier._ _ _

___ _

___You lifted your head just enough to press a little kiss to his nose, then his lips. He smiled and peppered your face with a thousand tiny kisses, and you couldn’t help but giggle and pull him close again._ _ _

___ _

___Javier snuggled against you, every inch of his body pressed against yours. You wouldn’t have it any other way as the two of you lay there, slowly trying to return your breathing to normal. Javier grabbed a blanket and tucked you in gently. You frowned._ _ _

___ _

___“Where are you going?” You said, giving him your saddest pouty face._ _ _

___ _

___“I’m just stepping out for a smoke.” He said, hastily pulling his trousers back on, only doing up the bottom button. “I’ll be right back, I promise.” he said, planting another kiss along the top of your forehead._ _ _

___ _

___“Hurry back.” You whined. “I want my cuddles.”_ _ _

___ _

___“And you shall get them, _mi amor_ ,” He vowed. “A good girl like you who waits naked inside the tent for me, she deserves the best snuggles I can offer. I just need a smoke.” He said. You nodded and let him go. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and his matches and stepped outside the tent. _ _ _

___~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_ _ _

___Javier sighed deeply as he stepped outside the tent. He lit his cigarette and puffed on it, looking out over the landscape idly. He glanced over at the campfire and saw a number of eyes on him, varying from annoyance to jealousy to respect. Yes the entire camp had heard your most recent sexual encounter._ _ _

___ _

___Javier scanned the group of people, all staring at him. He casually turned so his back was to them, a seemingly innocent gesture to say he wasn’t interested in them. But it also showed off the red scratch marks you’d left on his back, a reminder to them all who you’d chosen, and who you called Papi._ _ _

___ _

___Some of the gang members roared with laughter, or whistled and hollered encouragement. Some of the men grumbled angrily at Javier’s silent bragging. Javier couldn’t suppress a smirk, until he caught Hosea’s eye, sitting on a crate apart from the others, reading._ _ _

___ _

___“If I’d realized the two of you would abandon all attempts at keeping quiet and maintaining some semblance of discretion once you got a tent,” He remarked, a grin of amusement on his face. “I wouldn’t have helped pay for one."_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is inspired by a Tumblr post by wholesomecowboy
> 
> https://12timetraveler.tumblr.com/post/617042540088246272/consider-javier-walking-out-of-your-tent-after-a
> 
> I just loved the idea. So I borrowed it. Full credit for that to wholesomecowboy.


	20. The Wolf and the Elk (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short!reader has had enough of Micah's shit and is ready to beat the shit out of him. Charles does his best to cool her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of a height difference with Charles and Reader. Most estimates I've seen put Charles over 6 feet tall, the largest estimate topping out at 6'6". So it's not hard for reader to be shorter than him. I just think its cute. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“Hey pipsqueak, fetch me a drink would ya?” Micah called as you walked by. He was sitting at a table, hat tipped low to keep the sun out of his eyes, feet propped up. You stopped in your tracks and turned to glare at him.

“You wanna run that by me again?” You growled. Micah just laughed.

“Aw come on.” He said, “You can fetch me a beer while you putter around camp fixing your hair or whatever the hell it is you do all day.” He said. You felt your blood beginning to boil as you remembered the disgust you felt earlier that morning while washing his filthy union suit. Fixing your hair!? You hadn’t sat down since sunrise!

You turned and stalked off across camp, nearly plowing into Lenny and Hosea. Hosea was smart enough to step out of your way. Lenny was nearly knocked to the ground as you pushed past him. You’d apologize later. You were on the warpath.

You yanked Micah’s union suit down from where it was hanging to dry and stalked over to the lake, dunking the suit in the water and deep into the silt of the lake bottom. You pulled it out, now covered in the disgusting smelling mud from the bottom of the lake. But no you weren’t done yet. You stalked over to where the horses were, and dropped it into horse shit, stomping on it a few times for good measure. You then turned back to camp. Everyone was watching in shock and amusement. Even Grimshaw had stopped moving to stare

Everyone that is, except Micah, who was leaning back in his chair, hat dipped down over his eyes, dozing. You stormed over to him, knocked his hat off, and tossed his stinking, filthy union suit at him. The wet fabric slapped him across the face, covering him in mud and horse shit.

“You can wash your own damn clothes then! Seeing as how you have time to sit and doze off while telling me I don’t do any work!” You shouted. Micah rose to his feet with a snarl, towering over you. You didn’t budge, didn’t flinch.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, you little whore?!” He hollered. You felt someone walk up behind you. 

“Back off, Micah.” Charles growled. His voice was level and even, but there was no mistaking the threat in his tone. The unspoken _or else_. Micah glared down at you, but took a step back, wiping the shit from his face.

“Yeah, girly, I bet you feel pretty tough with your big old redskin standing behind you.” He said, turning to walk away. You snapped, lunging for Micah, ready to tear his eyes out. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him backward, landing a solid punch across his face. He grabbed at you, trying to fend you off. You reached up your hand to dig your nails into his face, when you felt two large arms wrap around you and lift you off your feet, dragging away from him. Your nails left scratches across Micah’s face.

Micah stepped forward, ready to hit you back, but Arthur, Lenny and Javier stepped in between the two of you, stopping him. Charles’ arms were wrapped around your middle, holding you off the ground as he carried you backwards, away from Micah. You struggled against Charles’ grip, still ready to kill the snake and throw him in the lake. But Charles’ grip was strong, and you’d never do anything to hurt him, so you couldn’t fight that hard.

“Charles, why don’t you two go for a walk.” Hosea suggested, doing his best to restore peace. Charles nodded and turned away from Micah, carrying you away from camp.

“Don’t come back until you’ve tamed the bitch!” Micah hollered after you. You squirmed harder, trying to get out of Charles’ grip. He seemed to nearly consider letting you go.

“Would you cut it out you worthless worm?!” Hosea yelled at Micah. Micah huffed and stormed toward where Karen and Mary Beth were sitting, watching the scene excitedly. He tossed the union suit at them, the dirty thing landing precariously close to Mary Beth’s skirt. 

“Clean this up!” He ordered. Before either of them could react, Grimshaw picked up the soiled union suit and tossed it back at Micah. 

“Clean it yourself!” She growled. “I’ll not have you disrespecting my girls while they clean up after you all day long. Until you show them some respect, we’ll not clean a single thing of yours.” 

Charles continued walking out of camp, still carrying you by your middle. You huffed and puffed, trying to wiggle your way out of his grip. But he didn’t let you go.

“I can walk, Charles!” You pouted.

“I know. You’ll walk right back over there and tear him limb from limb.” Charles chuckled.

“Yeah well he deserves that and more.” You said, slumping slightly in his grasp.

“He does.” Charles agreed.

“One of these days he’s gonna get what’s comin’ to him.” You grumbled.

“Are you going to do that today?” Charles asked. You sighed.

“No.” you relented. Charles set you down, and took your hand, walking through the forest with you. “Not that I don’t want to.”

“You’ve made that clear.” Charles said. “But I think Dutch might disapprove.” You nodded.

“I know..” you sighed. The two of you were quiet for a moment, just walking through the woods hand-in-hand. “I hope those scratches on his face scar.” You grumbled. Charles let out a big laugh and scooped you up into a hug, lifting you off your feet once more. “Put me down.” You protested, despite the fact you were giggling and hugging him back.

“I can’t. You’re too cute.” He said, nuzzling his face against you. You kissed his cheek, and he turned his head to meet your lips. You felt yourself calm down in his embrace. He slowly set you down, but bent over to keep his lips locked on yours. You stood on your tiptoes to make it easier for him.

Charles’ tongue brushed against your lips, and you opened your mouth for him. His hands moved down to your hips and he pulled you close against him.

“I thought that was incredibly sexy, by the way,” Charles murmured against your ear, his voice dropping to a deep purr. You always got goosebumps when he talked to you like that. “Like a little chipmunk defending her home.”

“Chipmunk!?!?!” You squealed in rage, pulling away. Charles laughed, and you hit his bicep.

“Sorry, sorry.” He laughed, taking your hand. The two of you continued walking. “It was more like a muskrat anyway.” He let go of your hand and jogged ahead of you. You gasped in playful offense and hiked up your skirts, giving chase. He took off, running ahead of you.

“Oh you are going to get it, Charles Smith!” you called, sprinting after him.

“I’m counting on it!” He called back, laughing. You couldn’t suppress a laugh as you chased him down. You raced after him, dodging trees until you were outside the woods and racing across the open fields. Charles glanced over his shoulder and grinned at you as he raced toward the ruins of an old stone house. He leaped easily over the broken stone walls. You hiked up your skirts higher and followed him.

You watched as he disappeared behind the old house, and you picked up speed. When you came around the building, he was nowhere in sight. You slowly glanced around the ruins of the house and the structures beside it. You tried to calm your breathing, listening for him. A crack of twig, something. But the only sounds you could hear were the sounds of the birds. Slowly you moved around the house, peering around the other side.

“Looking for someone?” Charles’ voice came behind you. He must have krept around the house and snuck up behind you. You turned and sprinted, leaping at him. He caught you in his arms easily, but your momentum sent you both tumbling into the grass. You both laughed as you clung to each other, rolling a little ways down the hill, only stopping when you hit one of the ruined walls. 

“Are you okay?” You asked. Charles took the brunt of the fall, as well as hitting the stone wall that stopped you both. He nodded and kissed you. You nuzzled your face into Charles' neck, still giggling. He smelled like sage and rain. You felt him place sweet kisses on the top of your head.

“Am I forgiven then?” He chuckled. Forgiven? Why were you mad at…

“A muskrat!?!?” You squealed, sitting up and hitting his shoulder lightly. Charles laughed.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. You’re not like a muskrat.”

“Damn right.” You huffed, picking leaves out of your hair. “I’m at the very least a badger. Or a fox.” You gave him a silly grin. He was staring up at you with adoration.

“No, my love. You’re a she-wolf.” He said reverently. You smiled and lay back down on Charles’ chest.

“As tiny as I am?” You giggled. “I think a badger is more fitting. Plus I’m at least as angry as one, if not more so.”

“You ever been bit by a muskrat?”

“I’m not a muskrat!!” you laughed. You rested your chin on Charles’ chest, looking up at him. He was using his arms as a pillow, gazing down at you.

“You’re a she-wolf.” He repeated. “Soft and beautiful, but the moment you mess with her pack, she’ll rip your throat out.” You blushed slightly and buried your face into his chest. You felt Charles’ large hand on top of your head, and he gently began running his fingers through your hair. You glanced up at him, and he was staring at you.

“I love you.” you said quietly.

“I love you too.” He murmured. His hand moved to cup your cheek, and you leaned into his touch for a minute. Then you moved up his body so that you could press a kiss to his lips. You moved so that you were completely on top of him, straddling him as you kissed him. He kissed you back, the kiss filled with love and passion.

Charles’ arms wrapped around you and he sat up so that you were sitting on his lap, straddling him. You draped your arms around his neck and pressed up against him. You combed your fingers through his hair, loving the soft feel of it as it ran through your fingers

Your previous anger toward Micah forgotten, you were now focused solely on Charles. The way he held you like you were the most precious thing in the world. The way his lips moved against yours, matching you perfectly. The small sounds he made as you kissed. The feeling of his large hands moving against your back, waist, hips, ass. The silky feeling of his hair sliding between your fingers. His muscular thighs beneath you, soft but firm. The growing hardness underneath you.

You broke from his lips to trail kisses across his jaw, giving the scar on his cheek some extra attention before moving down his neck. He tilted his head back, giving you full access. You couldn’t help but nip lightly at the skin near his Adam's apple, before you continued licking and kissing his skin. You could do this all day. 

Short scruff gave way to smooth skin as you moved down his neck to his collarbone, kissing every inch of skin you could reach. His hand moved down to where your knee rested on the grass, and slipped up your skirt, calloused fingers brushing up and down your thighs.

Goosebumps ran up your body at his touch, and Charles hummed as he felt the way you reacted. He pressed his lips to your neck, kissing you as his hand continued running up and down your thigh. You were already gasping and sighing in pleasure at his touch. Your hand pushed your skirt out of the way and moved down to his trousers so you could work on undoing his buttons

Under your skirt, Charles’ hands moved up to your hips, searching for your bloomers, but met only skin. He looked at you, one eyebrow raised and a mischievous look on his face. His fingers explored your bare center, brushing lightly over your clit.

“Somebody was prepared.” He teased, kissing along your jawline.

“I may have been planning to lure you out of camp for some fun later this evening.” You admitted with a crooked grin. He chuckled and dipped his finger inside of you. He let out a low “ooo” sound as your slick covered his fingers.

“So wet already. You’ve been waiting for this all day, haven’t you?” He cooed. You nodded, biting your lip. He grabbed his hard cock and gave it a few lazy strokes, before he held it up for you. “Go on then.” He said. 

You lifted yourself up, bracing your hands on his shoulders. Your skirt was covering you both, so you were going purely on feeling. You lowered yourself slowly until you felt the head of his cock against your thigh. You shifted slightly until you felt him brush against your center, then pressed yourself down onto him with a low moan.

“Oh, my love.” Charles groaned as you lowered yourself onto him. He held your gaze. His pupils were blown with lust, making his already dark eyes appear black. He brushed a strand of hair out of your face and peppered your face with kisses as you slowly took him all the way in. You gasped and moaned when skin met skin and he was all the way inside of you. 

Charles echoed your groan and moved the hand that was on your hip down to where you were joined. He rubbed your clit perfectly, knowing just how you liked it. You clung to him tightly as you began moving, grinding yourself against his lap. He filled you up perfectly. You’d never get used to the feeling of him inside of you. It was pure heaven.

“Charles,” You panted as you moved against him. You kept the pace slow and sensual. Charles’ hips moved with yours. You pressed your forehead against his as you moved. Charles’ fingers still worked your clit, bringing you closer to the edge. Your breathing was growing shallow, and each breath was more of a whimper. 

Charles moved his hands under your ass and lifted you upward. He thrust up into you, lewd wet sounds coming from under your skirt as he moved quickly in and out. You let out a shuddering gasp and held onto him tightly as he moved into you. Your grip on his hair tightened as you felt yourself approaching the edge. He didn’t seem to mind though. If anything it encouraged him to move even faster. 

“Charles! Charles! Cha--” Your voice cut off as your orgasm ripped through your body, leaving you a trembling mess you clung to him tightly. You were certain you had to be pulling his hair too hard but you couldn’t get your hands to release.Charles kissed along your neck and jaw, working you through it tenderly. 

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered as you let go of his hair and gently smoothed it out. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all, my love.” He said, nuzzling his face into your neck, pressing sweet kisses where your neck met your shoulders. You gently scratched his scalp with your fingernails, trying to relieve any pain you might have caused. 

You began to move again, but Charles grabbed your hips and held you still. He glanced around, listening for something. A pair of riders trotted along the road just over the hill from you. It was then that you realized you were in an open field, near a road. Hell the horse fence was just a few pastures over. Even though the sun had dipped below the hills, you were still exposed.

Charles wrapped your legs around his waist and you hooked your ankles together. Charles carefully stood up, still inside you. You held onto him and stayed as still as possible, so as not to make him lose his balance. Once he was on his feet, he carried you to the stone house. 

He had to duck to get inside through an opening that was probably a window, not a door. Most of the roof had caved in, but it sloped off of one side of the house, leaving enough space for you both. It wasn’t complete privacy. Anyone who came near the house would be able to see you easily, but it offered more shelter than where you’d been sitting out in the field. 

Charles pressed your back up against the worn, moss-covered stone of the house. You pressed your lips to his, kissing him fiercely. You unbuckled his belt, letting it fall to the ground. His blue shirt hung loosely around him. His hips jerked forward, and you moaned against his mouth as he began thrusting once more. You held onto him tightly as he moved into you.

“Is this okay?” He asked “Is the stone too rough?” 

“I’m fine.” you said. You moaned again as he kept moving. “Oh god, Charles. You feel so good.” You rested your head on his shoulder as you bounced up and down. You squeezed around him, and he let out a moan. 

“I’ll never get tired of being inside of you.” He whispered. You pressed your lips against his. He grabbed your hips and held you tightly up against the wall as he thrust up into you so that you didn’t move with him. You let out a wail and buried your face in his shoulder once more, trying to silence your cries. 

“Oh fuck,” you panted, feeling another orgasm creeping up on you. “Charles...”

“Me too.” He said. He began moving into you faster. “Ladies first.” 

It only took a few more thrusts before you came with a cry, holding on to Charles tightly. One hand left your legs and slammed against the wall by your head. He thrust once, twice, then spilled inside of you. He held you there for a moment, face hidden in your hair, just breathing you in deeply. 

You unwrapped you legs from around his waist, standing on your own two feet. You let out a little whimper of longing at the loss of the feeling inside of you, and Charles let out a sad sigh. But he didn’t let you go, still holding you close, even though he had to bend over to keep his face buried in the crook of your neck. 

You reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief you knew he always kept there. He pulled back to look at you questioningly. You crouched down and gently began cleaning his softening cock, careful not to overstimulate it. You then tenderly tucked it back into his pants and buttoned him up. 

You stood and began folding up the handkerchief, but Charles stopped you, taking it from you. Just as you had, he crouched down in front of you. He lifted your skirt, and you held it up as he began cleaning the mess from between your legs. He pressed a sweet kiss to each thigh before standing once more.

He folded the handkerchief and stuffed it back into his pocket. You bent down and picked up his belt from where you’d let it fall, and you wrapped it around his waist and buckled it into place. You glanced up at him, and he gave you a sweet kiss. You linked your hand in his, and the two of you exited the house. 

You thought you were going back to camp, but Charles had other ideas. He lay back in the grass, dragging you down next to him. You giggled and curled up against him, using his arm as a pillow. The two of you stared up at the sky, watching as the stars came out and began to twinkle. Every now and then a firefly would pass over you both, blinking in the evening air. 

Every now and then Charles would lean over and place a kiss to your forehead. You fiddled with his hand idly, occasionally bringing it to your lips to kiss it. It was wonderfully simple, but wonderfully intimate. Just you and him laying out under the stars, listening to the world around you, planting the occasional kiss wherever you could. 

“What animal do you think I am, my little she-wo;f?” Charles asked, breaking the silence. You thought about it for a moment before you answered. 

“You’re an Elk.” You said finally. “Big and intimidating, and capable of fighting anyone who threatens what you love, but much more likely to keep to yourself and live a peaceful life.” You concluded. He hummed for a moment, considering it. 

“I would have thought you’d say a bison.” He commented. You shrugged. 

“There are similarities, sure, but I think you’re more of an Elk.” You said, sticking by your answer. The two of you fell back into comfortable silence, staring up at the stars. The Milky Way stretched above you like a trail of stars. 

“We should head back before they send someone out after us.” Charles sighed. You nodded. But neither of you moved, too comfortable where you were. You rolled so that you were on your side and snuggled in against Charles. He pressed his lips to your forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wake up, my love.” Charles murmured, startling you awake. You hadn’t even realized you’d dozed off. You blinked up at him. “We should get back to camp.” He said, sitting up slowly. You rubbed your eyes and yawned. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep.” You said. “How long was I out?” 

“Maybe an hour?” Charles said, shrugging. “Honestly I have no problem just sleeping out here, but there are some clouds rolling in and I don’t want us to get rained on out here.” You glanced up and saw that indeed there were heavy clouds moving across the sky, beginning to cover the Milky Way. 

Charles stood and offered you a hand, helping you to your feet. Together the two of you walked hand in hand across the fields and back into the woods. It was a bit of a walk; the two of you had run quite far. But neither of you minded, enjoying eachothers company. Eventually you reached the trail that led back into camp.

“Who’s there?” Karen called as you approached 

“Just us, Karen.” You replied. 

“That was quite a long walk.” she teased as you passed. You said nothing and just continued. 

“Ah there you are.” Hosea said as you entered the clearing. He was sitting at the table, reading by the light of a lantern. “I was worried we’d have to send the cavalry out after you.” 

“I figured it was best to stay away for a little while.” You said. Hosea nodded in understanding. 

“Now,” Hosea said, setting down his book and straightening up. You braced yourself for a lecture. “I think I’m supposed to tell you to learn to control your temper and that you can’t be attacking other camp members like that. But honestly, the bastard deserved everything you gave him, and then some.” Hosea winked at you. You grinned. “Have a good evening, kids.” he said, turning back to his book. 

You and Charles walked through camp toward your tent. Most of the gang were still up, it wasn’t that late. But you were ready to turn in with Charles. 

“You fuck the wild out of her yet, Smith?” Micah called from across the camp. "Or you need a real man to tame her for you?" You growled and turned, ready to murder him once more.

“God damnit Micah!” Arthur, Hosea, and Charles yelled in unison, already preparing themselves to step into the fight that was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> I know this has really been Charles central lately. For those who came for Arthur or Javier fics, don't worry I am working on them. But right now my brain is just... laser focused on Charles so it's hard to write for the others. And I have stepped away from the Dutch/Hosea/Reader fics on this story because I am working on a longer fic for them. So stay tuned for that.


	21. I Can't Lose You (Charles/Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is injured on a job. Charles stays by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an angsty, fluffy little piece.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

In that moment, everything Charles had feared since the moment you came into his life came true. 

It was as if time slowed down. He clearly saw the man raise his gun to you, aimed right for you. You were looking a different direction, aiming your gun for a different enemy, and didn’t see. He called your name, but he knew it was too late. Charles raised his shotgun to the man, and fired at the same time he did. 

Red mist sprayed from your hip as the bullet pierced your skin, and you fell to the ground with a cry. The man's head exploded as Charles' bullet pierced it. The rest of the world fell away as Charles raced to your side, sliding in the dirt on his knees. The firefight raged on around you, but he couldn’t care less. 

He yanked off his bandana and pressed it to your wound. You cried out in pain as the pressure set your nerves aflame. 

“I know, love. I’m sorry.” He murmured as he continued to apply pressure, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Fuck that hurts!” You cried through gritted teeth. You could see someone approaching Charles, lining up their gun. You lifted your own gun and shot the man. Charles whirled around in shock, just in time to see the man fall. “Only one of us gets to be hurt at a time.” you mumbled. You weren’t sure that really made any sense, but you were attempting humor. You felt pretty light headed. 

“You both okay?” You heard Arthur call. It was then that you realized the sound of gunfire had ceased. 

“Help!” Charles cried, his voice betraying his emotions. Two more figures came into your line of sight. Arthur and Javier bent over you, concerned. 

“ _Mierda!_ ” Javier cursed. 

“C’mon. I ain’t that ugly.” You teased. No one was laughing. 

“John go get Hosea! He should still be just down the road.” Arthur said. 

“Right.” John said, scampering off. 

“Make sure he brings that wagon!” Arthur called after him. He turned his attention back to you. “It’s alright, darling. You’re going to be fine.” He soothed. 

“Charles...” You whimpered. 

“I’m here, my love.” You heard his warm voice above your head. Two large warm hands picked up your head gently and you heard him scoot forward so that your head was resting in his lap. He tenderly brushed your hair from your face. “It’s alright. It’s going to be fine.” He murmured. Your hand desperately reached up, searching for his. He took your hand in his and held it gently. Javier grabbed your other hand and gave it a quick, comforting squeeze. 

The sound of a wagon rolling up alerted you to Hosea’s presence. It came to a stop, and you heard footsteps racing toward you. Arthur moved aside, and Hosea came into view. 

“What did you do to yourself, dear girl?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Fired when I should have ducked.” You said, wincing as his fingers came down over the wound, trying to move the fabric of your skirt aside. He let out a dry chuckle. 

“Javier, hand me your knife.” He said. You whimpered, and he leaned over you, meeting your eyes. “Don’t worry, my dear. I just need to get the fabric out of the way.” he soothed. You nodded. Javier handed him the knife, and you heard the rip of fabric as Hosea cut through your skirt. He kept the rest of the fabric draped over you so that only your hip and thigh were exposed. You winced as you felt him wipe away the blood from your skin. 

“It doesn’t look like anything vital was hit.” Hosea finally concluded. Charles let out a sigh of relief. “Lets see if we can stop this bleeding and get her back to camp.” Hosea glanced around. “I need a big piece of fabric. Something we can use as a bandage.” 

“Here.” You heard Charles unbuckle his belt, and he pulled off his shirt, handing it to Hosea. “Tear it up, rip it, do what ever you need to.” He said, handing his shirt to Hosea. 

Your eyes were drawn to the perfectly defined chest of the man above you. God you loved how he looked shirtless.You giggled and reached up, tracing your fingers over Charles’ bare stomach. Your fingers smeared some blood across his skin, and it was then you realized your hands were covered in your blood. He gave you an amused, long-suffering look. 

“Is now really the time?” He asked. 

“I’ve always got time to admire my handsome man.” You shot back. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of your hand. 

“Well at least her sense of humor is intact.” Hosea chuckled. 

“And her ability to make us feel like we’re intruding on something.” Arthur huffed. You were just grinning up at Charles. 

White hot pain ran up your body as Hosea tightened Charles’ shirt around your hips, and you squirmed involuntarily. Charles’ arms went to your shoulders, pinning you down while whispering soothing nonsense. Arthur and Javier pinned the rest of you down while Hosea applied tight pressure to your wound, and tied Charles’ shirt tightly. 

You were panting heavily when the pain finally dulled some. You heard Hosea instruct the men to carefully lift you. You couldn’t suppress the cry of pain as they lifted you up. They all muttered apologies as they carried you. 

Charles was on your right, arms under your back and shouldes. John was on your left. You gave him a lopsided grin. 

“Think my scar will make me look tougher than you?” You asked. He huffed out a laugh and shook his head. 

“Trust you to make jokes on your deathbed.” He laughed. "Sides, the only person who'd ever see it is Charles."

“She’s not dying.” Charles snapped. John tried to stumble out some apology, but finally he just shut his mouth. You were gently set down in the back of a wagon, and Charles settled down beside you, lifting your head to rest in his lap once more. 

“John, ride ahead and let those at camp know what happened. See if we can get a private tent set up for her.” 

“Right.” John called, hopping down out of the wagon. You heard hoofbeats as he raced away. Arthur hopped into the driver's seat of the wagon, Javier beside him. Hosea sat next to you in the back of the wagon. 

“I’m sorry, my dear, this isn’t going to be the most pleasant ride.” He warned. You just shook your head. But you couldn’t help but gasp in pain as the wagon started rolling, the movement jolting your leg and sending pain shooting up your side. 

Hosea popped open a bottle of something, presumably miracle tonic, and pressed it to your lips. You drank it, forcing yourself to swallow the bitter liquid. The world was growing fuzzy. Between the pain and the bloodloss you were going to lose consciousness soon. You met Charles’ gaze, his eyes filled with worry. You didn’t like to think you were going to die. You hoped you weren’t. But in case this was the last time you were awake...

“I love you, Charles.” You murmured. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours. His soft hair tickled your face. 

“I love you too.” He replied. “Stay with me now.” But you were already losing consciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hosea kept a hand on your wrist, carefully monitoring your pulse as you rode. Charles had panicked when you lost consciousness, but Hosea assured him you were strong, and your pulse wasn’t fading any. 

Nevertheless, the moment the wagon pulled into camp, everything happened quickly. Abigail and John had offered their tent for your recovery, and had cleared their belongings out from their tent, leaving only the cot. 

You’d been quickly moved into the tent, and Hosea and Mrs. Grimshaw had kicked everyone out, shutting the tent flaps immediately. Both jumped slightly when they realized Charles was kneeling by the head of the bed, gently brushing your hair from your face. Neither had realized he was still in the tent. 

“Mr. Smith, why don’t you go wash up.” Mrs. Grimshaw suggested, politely trying to ask him to leave. He just shook his head, eyes not leaving your face. 

“I’m not leaving her.” He said firmly. “What if she wakes up and I’m not here?” 

Hosea and Grimshaw exchanged looks, and relented. 

“Alright, Charles. But keep your eyes on her face.” Hosea warned. “Watching your loved one get stitched up is not something anyone should have to see.” He said. Charles just nodded and shifted slightly so that his back was to Hosea and Susan. He was focused only on your face. You looked so peaceful. He could almost imagine you were just sleeping, and that you’d wake up any moment with some snarky comment and a big kiss. 

He leaned down so that his cheek was pressed against yours, his nose buried in the fabric of the pillow under your head. He pressed a soft kiss to your cheek, hoping you could feel it, even while unconcious. 

Thankfully, you didn’t wake up while Hosea and Grimshaw dug the bullet from your wound and stitched you up. Hosea stepped out after that, while Grimshaw dressed your wound, wrapping fresh bandages around your hips and thigh. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Grimshaw.” Charles said quietly when she stood up to leave. She stood there for a moment, studying him. Finally she just patted Charles’ shoulder. 

“She’s strong, Mr. Smith. It’ll take more than this to keep her down.” She said. With that, she turned and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles wasn’t sure how long he sat vigil by your side. But he refused to leave. He kept his hands around yours, only letting go to brush your hair out of your face. It had been evening when Mrs. Grimshaw had finished dressing your wounds. It was late morning the next time someone pulled him out of his daze long enough to look at the world. 

Tilly, Karen, Abigail and Mary Beth parted the tent flaps, and looked inside. He glanced over at them for a brief moment, then returned his focus to you. 

“We’re here to clean her up.” Tilly said. “Get all that mud and dried bl...other stuff off of her.” Tilly said, stepping inside and setting down a pail of water. 

“I can do it.” Charles said simply. The four girls exchanged glances. Abigail stepped forward. 

“Charles,” She said quietly. “It ain’t a secret that you two are...intimate. I’m sure you’ve seen her body countless times But do you think she’d be very happy to know that you saw her naked form covered in blood like this?” Charles tried to ignore the logic in her words, but couldn’t. He sighed. 

“You go get yourself cleaned up, and we’ll take care of her, okay?” Mary Beth said, gently leading Charles out of the tent. The moment he was out, the tent flaps were closed. Charles stared at the tent for a few minutes, unable to force his legs to move him away from you. 

Something nudged his elbow, and he turned to see Uncle standing beside him, holding out a bottle of whiskey for him. It was so tempting to take it and down the bottle, to drink away the panic that was gripping his chest. Suddenly he understood his father better. But he knew that giving in to that could lead him down the exact same path. Especially if you...

No he wasn't going to think about that. He shook his head and gave Uncle a grateful smile, then turned away. He forced himself to move across the camp, ignoring the pitying stares of his campmates. He glanced down at his hands, colored red with your blood, now dry and cracking. He moved to his bedroll and grabbed a change of clothes and a bar of soap, before mounting Taima and trotting out of camp, down to the river. 

His mind was racing over everything that happened as he found a quiet spot in the river and stepped in to clean himself. The water ran orange as the blood washed off his body. Your blood. He scrubbed frantically, desperately trying to rid himself of the reminder that he'd nearly lost you. That he still could, if you caught an infection. He scrubbed and scrubbed, long past being clean. He couldn’t shake the feeling of your dried blood on his skin.

He pushed down the sobs he felt trying to escape. He knew if he let it go now, he'd be crying in the river for hours. He needed to get back to you. He turned toward the bank, and was surprised to see a second horse next to Taima. He recognized it as Arthur's. The man stood a little ways away, leaning against a tree and smoking a cigarette, watching him. 

Arthur turned his head, offering Charles some privacy so he could exit the river. Charles glanced around, making sure no one was nearby, before he stepped out of the river. He stepped between the two horses to give himself some privacy before he pulled on his trousers. 

"Why are you here?" He asked, not angry, just getting to the point. "Did she wake up?" Arthur took one last drag of his cigarette before stomping it out under his booth. 

"No. At least she wasn't when I left. But I followed you here so..." He shrugged. .

"Why'd you follow me?" Charles asked, pulling his shirt on. 

"Just keeping guard. Wouldn't want someone sneaking up on you while you were naked in the river." He said. The unspoken reason was clear. _I was worried you weren't in the right mindset to be aware of your surroundings._ He wasn't wrong. Arthur had been watching the whole time and Charles hadn't noticed. Charles patted Arthur's shoulder once. 

"Thank you." He said simply. Arthur just nodded. "Let's get back." Charles was anxious to get back to you. He wanted to be there when you woke up. The two rode back to camp in silence. 

Tilly was just exiting the tent as Arthur and Charles rode into camp. She walked over as Charles dismounted. He waited for her to say something, dreading what she may have to say. 

"I've moved your bedroll into the tent so you can stay beside her." Tilly said gently. 

"Has she woken up?" He asked. Tilly shook her head. Charles nodded in understanding. "Thank you." He said before moving back to the tent. 

You lay on the cot, just as you had when he left. Only now you were clean, and it was even easier to imagine you were only sleeping. The blood had been carefully washed from your body, and you were now laying there in one of your nightgowns. But you were still unconscious. 

Just as Tilly said, Charles' bedroll was spread out on the ground next to the cot. What she hadn't mentioned was that she'd also left some food. Some apples, corn, and salted beef sat on the pillow of his bedroll. The last thing Charles wanted to do was eat, but he knew he needed to keep his strength up. He took a bite of the apple as he sat down next to you. 

He heard rustling behind him and turned to see Hosea entering the tent. He gave Charles a nod in greeting, then turned his attention to you. Charles stayed quiet, simply watching as Hosea examined you. 

“Why hasn’t she woken up?” Charles asked quietly. His voice seemed to startle Hosea. He looked over at Charles, then back at you. 

“I’m not certain. I believe her body may just be trying to rest, to heal itself.” He said, trying to reassure Charles. But he couldn’t be fooled. He knew you should have woken up by now. 

“I can’t lose her, Hosea.” He said quietly. 

“Now I don’t think we’re anywhere near that yet, Charles.” Hosea said firmly. “Your girl’s a strong one. She won’t leave you without a fight.” Charles just chewed his lip. Hosea sighed, knowing there was nothing he could say to calm him. “Well, if you need me, you know where to find me.” He finally said. 

Charles set aside his half-eaten apple and moved to sit next to your cot. He took your hand in his. Your skin was warm, alive. That gave him some comfort. Some color seemed to be returning to your features as well. Though maybe he was just being hopeful. 

You whimpered slightly in your sleep. For a second he thought you were maybe waking up, but it became clear the pain of your wound was bothering you. He gently massaged the skin around the wound, hoping to make you feel better. 

“I’m here, my love.” He said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to his word, Charles didn’t leave your side. He was always within arms reach, in case you woke up. Sometimes you seemed to stir, like you were going to awaken, but then you’d still once more. 

Charles did little more than doze, never laying on his bedroll, just sleeping where he was sitting, still clutching your hand in his. 

Another night passed with no change. The next morning, something seemed different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Your skin was no longer pale, your body was warm, nothing seemed to be wrong. He put his hand to your forehead and paused. Your skin was very warm. 

“Fuck.” he mumbled. He let go of your hand and poked his head out of the tent. “Hosea!” He called, his voice betraying his emotions. The whole camp seemed to freeze at his call, except for Hosea and Grimshaw, who both raced across the camp to the tent. Hosea and Grimshaw ducked inside the tent, and Hosea began examining you. 

“I think she has a fever. Her skin is burning up.” Charles explained, trying his best to keep calm, but not doing very well. Hosea pressed a hand to your forehead, cheek, neck, feeling your temperature. Mrs. Grimshaw began undoing the dressings and examined the wound. 

“It’s getting infected.” She confirmed. Charles’ world spun slightly. “I’ll get to cleaning it. If only we had some garlic to help...” before she could finish her sentence, Charles was walking out the tent. 

“Tilly, sit with her please.” He called as he passed. Arthur and Javier both fell into step beside him, following him to the horses. 

“What do we need?” Javier asked. He didn’t need to know what was going on, or where Charles was off to, he just knew he was going to help his friend. The same went for Arthur. 

“Garlic. She’s got an infection.” He said. 

“We should try to find some ginseng as well. That stuff works miracles.” Arthur said. Charles nodded, and the three men rode out of camp without another word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took most of the day, but finally Arthur, Javier, and Charles returned to camp, saddlebags filled to bursting with ginseng and garlic. Hosea took the herbs and immediately began preparing some elixirs with the ginseng and extracting the oil from the garlic. 

Charles went straight to the tent. Tilly was sitting loyally by your side, a cool cloth pressed to your head. She glanced up when Charles walked in. She gave him a small smile. 

“No change.” She said, moving so Charles could move to your side. “She still hasn’t woken up, but her fever seems to be steady so at least she isn’t getting any worse.” She paused. “She’s asked for you a few times, though I don't think she was really awake. More like fever dreams.” 

“Thank you, Tilly.” He said. Tilly nodded and ducked out of the tent. Charles turned his attention to you, brushing sweaty strands of hair from your face. “I’m here, my love. I’m here.” 

“Charles.” You whimpered, turning slightly in your sleep. It was enough to break his heart. 

“Shhh. I’m here, love. I’m here.” he whispered. 

“Charles, help.” you whimpered.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe.” He said. You continued murmuring his name for a minute before you drifted back into silence. Something wet hit Charles’ hand, and he glanced down to see it was tear. It was then that he realized he was crying, and he knew there was no stopping it. 

He buried his face in his arms, where they rested on your cot, and wept. The floodgates had opened, and he wasn’t going to be able to stop until his body decided to. He was terrified that he was going to lose you, that you’d never wake up. That the job would be your last, and he’d never get to ride with you again, hunt with you again, laugh with you again. The thought that you may be leaving this earth was enough to drive him mad with grief, and he wept the rest of the night as he tended to you, keeping the rag on your forehead cool and making sure you were comfortable. 

The next morning, when he finally lifted his head and looked around blearily, he was relieved to see your chest still rising and falling. He’d been worried that he might lose you during the night. But you were still with him. He sighed in relief and sat up straight. He let go of your hand to stretch, but your hand tightened around his. He watched for a moment, waiting. But you didn’t stir beyond that. You just wouldn’t let go of his hand. 

Hosea checked on you a little while later and reported that your fever seemed to be going down and the infection was at the very least not getting worse, though it was hard to tell yet if it was getting better. Charles began to feel hopeful, though he wouldn’t let himself even think anything like that. He didn’t want to curse it. 

Once against, Charles spent the day by your side, keeping a silent vigil. Grimshaw and Hosea checked in every hour like clockwork, monitoring your condition. Every now and then someone would come along and offer to sit with you, give him a few minutes to stretch or nap. But he always turned them down. He wasn’t leaving your side until you were either awake or... no. Until you were awake. There was no other alternative. 

As the sun began to set, Charles found himself drifting off. He did his best to keep his eyes open, but he’d been awake for days at this point. His eyelids won out, and he drifted to sleep with his head in his arms, his hand still locked in yours. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt yourself slowly drifting back to consciousness. Then you felt the throbbing in your leg and willed yourself to go back to sleep. But you seemed to be awake now, for better or worse. You slowly opened your eyes. It was dark, the only light being from the campfires outside your tent. You paused. You didn’t have an enclosed tent. You either slept in Charles’ little lean-to, or under the canopy with the other girls. 

You glanced around, your body already in fight or flight mode, not sure where you were. Then you saw the figure next to you, sleeping peacefully, and you relaxed some. Charles looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was messy and unkempt. But sleeping like that, he looked so peaceful. 

One hand was locked between his hands, so you took your free hand and gently began stroking his hair. He shifted slightly, but didn’t wake. You couldn’t help but smile as he clung to your hand tighter. You felt like you should let him sleep, but you couldn’t stop yourself from combing your fingers through his hair. 

Eventually his breathing changed, and you knew he was waking up. Slowly his eyes blinked open, and he looked up at you. His eyes met yours for a moment, and he blinked happily, then lay his head back down in his arms, ready to go back to sleep. 

His eyes flew open. He stood so that he was leaning over you, and he studied your face, as if not believing you were awake. 

“My love...?” He said quietly, as if not daring to hope. 

“Good morning.” You said. Your voice was hoarse from not being used. Charles grabbed a canteen filled with water and handed it to you. You drank gratefully, wincing slightly as pain in your side shot up your body. “Or...maybe good evening would be more appropriate. What time is it?” You asked. Charles glanced around. 

“After midnight, I’d say.” He said. His eyes went back to yours, and he pressed his forehead to you. “Oh my songbird. I thought... after you were shot and didn’t wake up I thought...” He was unable to finish his sentence. You reached your hands up and cupped his face. 

“I was shot...” You said, remembering now what had happened. “How long have I been out?”

“A couple days.” Charles said. 

“Days?!” You exclaimed. 

“You had a fever.” Charles explained. “I’ll be right back. If Grimshaw or Hosea are awake, I’m sure they’ll want to look you over.” He said. With one last look over his shoulder at you, he stepped out of the tent. 

You lay back against the pillow. Just lifting your head to drink had you feeling exhausted. The tent flaps parted and Charles returned, followed by Hosea. 

“Someone’s finally awake.” He said, unable to suppress a large grin. “I must admit, you had us all a little worried.” He sat on the edge of your cot and began feeling your forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I can feel my pulse in my hip, and it's throbbing." You said dryly. Hosea chuckled 

“All things considered, we'll take that as a good sign. It seems your fever’s broken. I’ll have Mrs. Grimshaw come check your wound in the morning when she wakes up, but I think you may be out of the woods.” He said cheerfully. Charles looked beyond relieved, standing there watching. 

“Thanks Hosea.” You said. He just nodded and patted your shoulder gently. 

“Get some rest.” 

“All I’ve done the last couple of days is rest apparently.” You scoffed, but you did as he instructed and settled back into the cot. Hosea chuckled and wished you both a good evening before he stepped out of the tent. 

You looked up at Charles and scooted over as far as you could on the cot, reaching out for him with grabby hands. He looked at you hesitantly, and you gave him your best puppy-dog eyes. Finally he relented and crawled into bed beside you, careful of your injured leg. 

You curled up against him, burying your face into his chest. His arms wrapped around you, and you felt the tension leave his body as he settled beside you. The two of you lay there in silence for a little while.

"I had the strangest dream while I was out." You said. Charles hummed, urging you to continue. "I was in a river. A never-ending river. Continuously being swept downstream. I could tell I wouldn't last much longer. So I call out for you. For your help." You glanced up at Charles, knowing you sounded nuts. But he was just watching you intently. "Eventually I could feel your hand take mine and pull me out of the river...though I couldn't see you. That's...that's all I think but...I don't know. It's kind of strange."

"You called my name while you were out. Called for help." He said. The two of you were quiet once more, just holding each other. 

"Sing to me?" You asked after some time had passed. You looked up at him and he furrowed his brow. "I know you don't like singing but please. For me?" You asked quietly. He considered for a moment before he relented.

His voice was nice. Not as natural as Javier's, but he could carry a tune and it sounded pretty good. But then again maybe you were a little biased. 

_Tell me the tales that to me were so dear,  
Long, long ago, long, long ago,  
Sing me the songs I delighted to hear,  
Long, long ago, long ago,_

Charles stroked your hair as he sang to you softly, for only you to hear. His deep bass rumbled in his chest.

_Now you are come all my grief is removed,  
Let me forget that so long you have roved.  
Let me believe that you love as you loved,  
Long, long ago, long ago._

You glanced up at him, and noticed tears were in his eyes. You reached up and rested a hand on the back of his head, fingers lightly scratching his scalp.

_Do you remember the paths where we met?  
Long, long ago, long, long ago.  
Ah, yes, you told me you'd never forget,  
Long, long ago, long ago.  
Then to all others, my smile you preferred,  
Love, when you spoke, gave a charm to each word.  
Still my heart treasures the phrases I heard,  
Long, long ago, long ago. _

You sang along with him, your sweet voice mixing with his deep one. 

_Tho' by your kindness my fond hopes were raised,  
Long, long ago, long, long ago.  
You by more eloquent lips have been praised,  
Long, long ago, long, long ago,  
But, by long absence your truth has been tried,  
Still to your accents I listen with pride,  
Blessed as I was when I sat by your side.  
Long, long ago, long ago._

You planted sweet kisses along his chin. You could taste the salty tears he was crying. You gently wiped them from his face, and planted a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you.” You said, nuzzling against him. He held you tightly to him, his face buried in your hair. He breathed you in, seeming to calm down at your presence. 

“Anything for you, my love.” He said quietly, pressing kisses to the top of your head. The two of you quickly fell asleep, both exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk y'all I think Charles is probably a beautiful singer he just doesn't like to. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed that.


	22. Tropical Idle (Javier/Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is washed ashore in Guarma with the rest of them. When she is separated from Javier, she'll burn the island down if need be to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Javier Angst and fluff. I just reached Guarma in my current play through and couldn't help but think how reader would react to what happens to him.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“ _Mi amor_!” You heard Javier’s voice call out. You felt wet but dirty, hot but cold, alive but dead all at the same time. Slowly your eyes flickered open. The light was blinding at first, but slowly your eyes adjusted. You were laying on a beach, lush green jungle surrounding you. You coughed, and water came out. The foul taste of ocean water filled your mouth. You heard Javier’s voice calling your name. Other voices, Bill, Dutch, and Micah also called for you.

“Here!” You tried to call back. Your voice was hoarse, and didn’t carry far. You coughed and tried again. “Here! I’m here!” You called. You heard footsteps racing toward you, and saw Javier’s figure. He slid on his knees in the sand as he came to a stop next to you.

“ _Mi amor_ are you alright?” He asked as you slowly pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees. You coughed up some more sea water and nodded.

“I think so.” You said. Javier pulled you into his arms, helping you to sit up. He looked like a drowned rat, though you were sure you didn’t look much better. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons of your blouse. The heat was unbearable, and you were desperate to be out of so many layers. “Help me out of this corset, would you?”

Javier did as you asked, helping you unbutton your blouse and unlace your corset. You weren’t sure where you were, but it was hot as hell. Dutch, Bill and Micah raced over. Javier shot them a look, and they all turned their backs, giving you privacy as Javier helped you. Once you were out of your corset, Javier pulled off his vest so that you were in more than just your chemise and skirt.

“Remind me never to go swimming in a corset again.” You joked, tossing the thing aside. It wasn’t worth much to you now. Javier chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek, despite the fact that you were covered in sand and no doubt tasted like sea water. You glanced around.

“Where’s Arthur?” You asked. Dutch’s shoulders slumped, and Javier shook his head. You remembered now. He hadn’t been on the life raft with the rest of you. He was still on the boat. You’d all lost sight of him when a wave tipped the raft over. It was very likely that he was lost at sea.

The five of you had made it to a life raft and been pushed out to sea before Arthur could reach you. You’d seen him standing on the ship, waving you down. Then a large wave came and flipped the raft, sending you all into the water. The five of you had managed to cling to what was left of the life raft, and other debris to stay afloat. You all had barely made it. The chances of Arthur surviving without that were slim to none.

“We’d better find shelter.” Dutch said, pushing aside his feelings as best as he could. Javier helped you to your feet, and you stumbled your way up the beach. It didn’t take long to find a little rocky overhang to camp under. You started a fire while the men went looking for fresh water and food.

Javier came across some of the island’s inhabitants, who spoke Spanish. They told him that you were on Guarma and warned him to be careful. You didn’t know much about Guarma, except that some powerful rum came from there. You had a feeling you were going to become more familiar with the island than you’d ever wanted to be.

Micah came back with a couple canteens of fresh water. He also had decided to unbutton his shirt, revealing his bare chest. You did your best to hide your disgust, just continued stoking the fire. You also didn’t ask where the canteens had come from. With no money, there was only one option really.

Eventually you had a little camp set up. You and Javier cuddled close together, backs up against the rocks. Everyone was quiet, exhausted and in no mood to joke or chat. Not with the way the past few days had gone.

“Dutch…” You heard a voice mumble. A man in a raggedy white shirt and dark pants stood just down the beach. “Dutch… boys…” He mumbled.

“You’re alive…” Dutch said, rising to his feet. “Arthur…You’re alive.” The rest of you lept to your feet, racing over toward him.

“Arthur. You’re okay.” Javier said, reaching him first and grabbing him to stop him from collapsing in the sand. You took his other side, an arm against his back, ready to catch him if he fell.

“My lady.” Arthur wheezed in greeting.

“Arthur, it is a miracle!” Dutch sounded happier than he had in a long time. “It is a goddamn miracle.” You and Javier began helping Arthur up the slope to your little camp. “Here, have something to drink. Have a drink. Somebody give him a goddamn drink!” Bill handed Arthur a canteen, and he gratefully drank the clean spring water it was filled with. “Oh son take it easy. We got you.” Dutch said, sounding almost like a proud father.

“Come on. Sit down.” You said, carefully guiding him to the campfire. He fell more than sat down. You helped guide him back against the rock wall and handed him the rest of the food that had been gathered, which wasn’t much.

“Thank you.” He mumbled to you. You just smiled and patted his shoulder before sitting back next to Javier. The mood lightened some. All of you had made it off that boat alive. Maybe you’d be able to make it back home.

You leaned your head on Javier’s shoulder, and he kissed the top of your head. You watched as Dutch went from celebratory, to planning mode. Now that everyone was together, he needed a plan to get you all off this island. Arthur seemed to recover his strength, and he and Dutch began discussing matters. No one saw the army of men sneaking up on you.

Dutch and Arthur's hands went up. The rest of you stood and followed suit. A number of men in blue uniforms aimed guns down at you all from the rocks.

“Well, next I guess we’re gonna get shot.” Dutch said sarcastically.

Orders were yelled in Spanish. Javier had been teaching you, but you were far from fluent, and didn’t catch what was said at first, having to switch on the translator in your head.

“ _¿Qué hay de la mujer?_ ” One of the men asked. They were asking what to do with you.

“ _Refrenarla._ " the leader replied. A number of soldiers came down around the rocks, guns pointed at you all.

“Gentlemen,” Dutch said, putting on his signature charm. “This is quite a welcome.”

“Who are you?” the leader asked.

“Senor, por favor,” Dutch said in an accent that made your Spanish seem good. “We are no one.”

“What’s your name?”

One of the soldiers ripped you from Javier’s side, and you let out a cry in surprise. Javier made a step toward you but was stopped by the men.

“Aiden O’Malley.” Dutch said, glancing over at you. “Sir, how can your men treat a lady so poorly.” He said, laying on the fake offense thickly.

“Well, we could chain her up with you lot.” The man said casually. The soldier who had you put shackles on your wrists and legs. His hand crept just a little farther up your leg than he needed to, and you let out an angry squeal and shook your leg, kicking him off. Another guard came and held you still while the first finished shackling you up.

“What are you doing, Mr. O’Malley?” the man asked Dutch. He was still watching you, silently asking if he needed to raise hell. You just shook your head. Dutch turned back to the man.

“Surviving.” He said as he was led to line up in a chain gang with the others. “We were lost at sea, in the storm.”

“Is that so?”

“No. I’m in the habit of looking like this.” Dutch said sarcastically. The guards moved you up alongside the others but didn’t hook you up to the chain gang with them. One linked an arm through yours to keep you steady. “Is all of this really necessary? Chaining us together, putting handcuffs on the lady?” the men didn’t have the cuffs, but were chained together. You guessed you had cuffs because you weren’t chained to the rest of them.

“We got enough troubles around here, Mr. O’Malley, without taking a chance on a bunch of vagabonds. Behave yourselves and no harm will befall you.”

“We’re just supposed to trust the lady in your hands?” Javier said. You could tell he was struggling to keep calm in all of this.

“I suppose you’ll have to.” He said simply.

“ _Vamos_ ” One of the guards called, and you all began shuffling along. The guard on your arm dragged you along. You kept tripping over your tattered skirt, unable to hold it up, but he just kept pulling you.

Javier kept glancing back at you, concerned. You met his gaze and gave him a slight nod, letting him know you were okay. He glared daggers at the guard who held onto you. 

Dutch continued chatting with the man, Mr. Simon, farming for information. He went on about “labor troubles,” which you knew meant people asking for fair wages, and pirates stealing from them. You couldn’t find a shred of sympathy for him.

Mr. Simon said something about taking you to prison with another group of prisoners. Javier glanced back at you again, and you could tell he wasn’t fond of whatever else he said. So far, you weren’t loving Guarma.

“Welcome to Guarma, gentlemen, Ma’am. Now if you’ll excuse me.” And with that, Mr. Simon rode off.

You walked along the shore a little while longer. Eventually more prisoners were added to the chain gang. Insurrection was their crime. Dutch was going to love them; you could already tell.

The guard who held you was getting a little too friendly. His breath was foul. You weren’t sure where you’d be going, but you doubted you’d be kept in a prison with the men. Javier frequently glanced over his shoulder at you, as if checking that you were still there. He knew it too. You’d be separated from the others.

Pop! pop!

The sound of gunshots echoed through the trees. You ducked behind the guard, just as a bullet ripped through his skull. You leapt as far away as you could, hitting the dirt and hoping the bullets would miss you. The others had similar ideas, grabbing keys from a fallen guard. Arthur quickly managed to undo his shackles and jumped into the fray while the rest of the gang worked to free themselves. 

“For once, my friends, I don’t think they’re shooting at us!” Dutch said. Ever looking for the silver lining. You lay in the sand, trying to keep an eye on the action, making sure you were all out of the line of fire.

The gunfire stopped, and Javier raced to your side, quickly working on the shackles on your wrists and ankles. 

“You okay, _mi amor_?" He asked hurriedly. You nodded. 

“You?” You asked. 

“I’m always okay.” He said, giving you a classic Javier grin. You smiled as he helped you to your feet. 

“Everyone okay?” Dutch called. The general consensus was an unenthusiastic ‘yeah’. Dutch glanced to his right and seemed to deflate slightly. “Damn. Reinforcements. Now we’re in trouble.” 

“Mon dieu. We need to get out of here!” One of the strangers in the woods called. “Come on, come on. Everyone follow me!” He instructed. The gang exchanged glances. Well it was either this stranger who may be friendly, or those who certainly weren’t. You picked the latter, everyone scrambling for the jungle. “Quick, dammit! Come, come, come!”

Gunshots echoed out once again as you all scrambled for the cover of the trees. You and Javier were running side by side.

“Ah!” Javier cried, falling down into the sand. You skidded to a halt and hurried to him. He’d been shot in the knee. He rolled on the ground in agony.

“Javier!” Dutch yelled. 

“Ah! Get out of here! Get out of here there’s a lot of them!” He called out to the others. He looked up at you. “Go, _mi amor_. I’ll see you later.” He said. You shook your head. Arthur grabbed you and pulled you after him into the trees.

“No! Javier!” You screamed. 

“It’s alright, _mi amor_!” Javier called through gritted teeth. 

“Don’t lose faith, son!” Dutch called over his shoulder. “We’ll find you.” Arthur’s grip on your wrist tightened and he continued to drag you through the jungle. Gunshots rang out, every single one sending a chill down your spine. What if one of those shots you heard was aimed right at Javier’s head?

Eventually you arrived at some old stone village or fort. Arthur let go of your wrist and you immediately turned to race back to your lovers’ side, but Bill stopped you. Arthur grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face him, shaking you slightly.

“Listen, goddamnit.” He hissed. “You’re no good to him dead. We need to get out of this mess first, and then we will go back for him. I promise.” Your breathing was uneven, and it was then you realized you were crying. You took deep breaths, forcing yourself to calm down. Arthur nodded in satisfaction, and tossed you a gun. “Now how ‘bout killing some of these sons of bitches?” He asked. You nodded, a cool calm washing over you. Kill the men who shot your love in the knee? That you could do. 

“Alright, _bastardos!_ ” You called over the wall. “Try this.” You began to fire on the men. The world seemed to narrow, and the only thing you saw were targets to hit. Arthur, Bill, and Dutch pushed up, while you stayed on the tower, killing as many sons of bitches as you could. 

Between the gang and the strangers, you made quick work of the soldiers. You were unstoppable, taking down as many men as possible. You were breathing heavily, and as the adrenaline wore off, you remembered who was missing. 

“Javi...” You murmured, turning to race back the way you came. Bill stopped you with surprising gentleness, wrapping his arms around you enough that you couldn’t escape, but not enough that he hurt you. The strangers eyed you with fear and fascination. The woman who had killed so many of Fussars men, and the man who was holding her back from burning the entire island to the ground in search of her lover. You were quite the spectacle to be sure. 

Dutch was discussing something with the new man who had saved you. All while you struggled against Bills grip. 

“Javier.” You whimpered. “Dutch we have to get him. We can’t just leave him there. Dutch.” Dutch turned to you. He frowned when he saw the way Bill had you restrained. 

“Bill, put her down.” He ordered. 

“She was tryin’ to run back to Javier.” He said. Dutch paused and looked at you, pity in his eyes.

“Dutch we...” You could feel tears spilling down your cheeks. “We can’t just leave him. We can’t. If you ain’t going back for him...”

“Woah, woah, easy now.” Dutch said, approaching you. Bill let you go, and Dutch grabbed your shoulders. “Who said we wouldn’t go back for him?” He soothed. “Of course we’re going to get Javier back. We just need a plan.” He soothed. Arthur approached and put his hand on your back gently. 

“We may be able to help.” The man, Hercule said. “For now, follow me.” 

Arthur kept a hand firmly on your back as you followed Hercule. You weren’t sure if he was making sure you didn’t fall, or making sure you didn’t run. Probably both. Hercule and Dutch were discussing matters, but you had them tuned out. Your heart felt empty, not knowing where Javier was, what his fate was. If he were even…

Your knees nearly collapsed underneath you at the thought, and Arthur steadied you gently. 

“Easy now. Don’t let yourself get too wrapped up in your mind.” He soothed. You nodded and continued onward. Hercule glanced backward and seemed to sense that you weren’t doing well. 

“Lets, uh... lets rest a moment.” He said. You slid to your knees, fingers clinging to the grass. Arthur stood watch over you. Hercule continued on about the politics of the island, but you weren’t listening. Eventually you pulled yourself to your feet as the group continued onward. 

“You help us get back our friend, her man,” Dutch said, gesturing back to you. You glanced up and looked between him and Hercule. “And help us get out of here, we will do everything we can.” Dutch promised. 

“Thank you. If your friend is still alive, they will have him at Fussars compound. There is a cave hidden below the cliffs. It will lead you right there.” He said. 

“Let’s go,” You said, turning. Arthur grabbed your arm, stopping you. He firmly pushed on your shoulders, forcing you to sit down. He gave you a look that said not to try anything. 

“Gentlemen, Madam, goodbye.” Hercule said, nodding his head in your direction. 

“I’ll go scope the entrance to that cave,” Dutch said. He turned to you and Arthur. “You two...” 

“We need to get some rest.” Arthur said, pulling you back down as you tried to stand up. 

“Well you’re right.” Dutch sighed. “We all need to relax.” 

Relax! While Javier was who knows where having who knows what done to him?! You clenched your jaw. You had half a mind to go on your own, but one slip up could get you killed, or worse, could get Javier killed. No you’d need Dutch and Arthur as well. 

Reluctantly you lay down, but you knew you’d never get to sleep. You stared up at the moon, praying desperately that he would be okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you were waiting by the caves when Dutch arrived. He raised his eyebrows when he saw you, but shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re already here.” He said. He sat down on a log next to you. “Did you even sleep at all?” He asked. You didn’t respond, answering his question. He sighed. The two of you sat in silence. Dutch turned to look at you, his face filled with concern. “You know we’re going to get him back.” He said, as if it were obvious.

“That’s assuming he's not already…” You paused, trying your best not to cry. But a sob escaped your mouth before you could stop it. You clamped your hands over your mouth to quiet your sobs, and you leaned forward, willing your tears to go back where they came from. Dutch patted your back

“Of course he’s not. Hey, listen.” He said. You peered up at him. “They wanted us. They’ll keep him alive for information.” He said. You nodded, doing your best to push the tears aside. You looked up to see Arthur cautiously crossing the waterfall. He was eyeing you like you were a stick of dynamite about to explode. And maybe you were. You sat up and wiped your eyes.

“Lets go.” You said simply, rising to your feet. Dutch studied you for a moment, probably deciding if he should let you on this mission. But eventually he seemed to realize that you’d probably cut his balls off if he didn’t let you come. He stood and lit two other torches off the one he carried.

“So, uh… What’s the plan?” Arthur asked awkwardly.

“Well, I found the cave Hercule spoke of, and also a… guide. She said she’d meet us up ahead. I think we can trust her.” He said, stepping out onto a narrow ledge. “Follow me. The entrance is along here. Just watch your footing."

You followed Dutch along the side of the cliff. He and Arthur were talking about something, but you weren’t listening. Your brain was focusing, preparing itself for the task at hand. You would be seeing your lover today one way or another. Alive, you’d be rescuing him and bringing him to safety. Were he dead, you’d kill every last person in that complex, until you joined him in heaven. Either way, you’d be reunited with him today. You’d be sure of that. Finally you reached the mouth of the cave.

A grumpy old woman shuffled out of the cave, huffing slightly with each step. She eyed you with slight curiosity, then turned her attention back to Dutch, demanding her money. Her face was curled into a permanent scowl, and she seemed irritated at even being here, but she still led you into the cave, calling _vamanos. Rápido_ over her shoulder. 

You trailed behind Dutch and Arthur, the two still lost in their conversation. You weren’t sure how they could talk about things that seemed so unimportant to your current situation, while their friend was being held captive. But they were lost in the conversation, so you let it go. Eventually a pale light filled the tunnel, and you approached a barred door.

“The door is stuck, you’ll have to lift it.” Gloria said. 

“Pardon me, my queen.” Dutch said. As he and Arthur struggled with the door, Gloria looked you up and down. 

“Why are you here?” she asked. 

“ _Mi amor._ " You responded. Gloria scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“ _Bah. Los hombres no valen la pena._ " She growled. Men are not worth it. 

“ _Él es._ " You said. She rolled her eyes once more, but before she could comment further, Dutch and Arthur managed to open the door. Gloria pushed past you and stepped toward a ladder leading above ground. 

“ _Aquí._ " she said, looking up the ladder. 

“This way?” Dutch asked. 

" _Si_... then you pay more...” She said. Something about the set in Dutch’s shoulders as he swaggered forward didn’t sit right with you.

“Okay.” He said simply, towering over her. 

“More.” 

“Just a second.” Dutch said, reaching for her. She drew her knife. 

“Pay more... Pay now.” She demanded. This was not going to end well. Dutch grabbed her and slammed her against the ladder one, two, three times. 

“Jesus Dutch.” Arthur said, seemingly shocked. “What was that?”

“Horrible old crone.” 

“But you killed her.” 

“She was going to betray us, Arthur. Couldn’t you tell?” He asked. 

“No.”

“Well I got some Spanish...” You knew nothing she’d said suggested she’d betray you, but every second wasted was another second Javier was likely being tortured. You pushed past Dutch and Arthur, reaching for the ladder. 

“Can we discuss this later? When Javier isn’t in the clutches of some fucking lunatic?!” You hissed, crawling up the ladder. You didn’t miss the way Dutch’s shoulders tensed as he realized you also had some Spanish, a great deal more than him, and knew he was lying. You weren’t about to bring it up though. Dutch and Arthur followed you up the ladder. 

“Listen, son, you think I want any of this?” Dutch said. You climbed out of the hole and took cover behind one of the walls. 

“I don’t know.” Arthur said simply, following you. 

“Jesus Christ.” You muttered. Would they ever stop. 

“Of course I don’t...” Dutch sounded mildly offended. “But I made a pledge to you all. We would survive.” Dutch and Arthur also took cover, Arthur standing just behind you, peering out over your head. Dutch stood on the other side. 

“So how did you know she was going to betray us. What’d she say?” Arthur asked. He looked at you. “Did you hear her say...” He stopped when you turned to glare at him, then at Dutch. 

“If you two are quite finished, Javier is currently in there somewhere. Could we PLEASE focus on the task at hand and get him out?” You growled. Both men had the decency to look thoroughly scolded, and they put their conversation on the backburner, for now. 

The sound of rowdy laughter caught your attention, and you glanced out to see a group of people walking down the path. Your legs nearly gave out underneath you when you saw him. Javier was tied to the back of a mule, being pulled along in the mud by his right leg while the guards laughed and beat him. 

Arthur put a hand on your elbow, which was likely the only thing that stopped you from racing over there like a reckless idiot and taking down as many men as you could. How dare they lay a finger on Javier. How dare they harm a single hair on his beautiful head. They would pay dearly. 

“But my friend, I do not understand. Who are you?” A man, dressed in fancy clothing, Fussar no doubt, asked Javier. 

“I come from Mexico. I never met those men!” He said, hands reaching out for the rope on his leg, no doubt trying to relieve some of the strain it was under. 

“Does anyone believe him?” Fussar asked. A chorus of nos responded. “Mr. Simon doesn’t believe you. Even the mule doesn’t believe you.” Fussar whistled, and the mule stopped. Mr. Simon punched Javier square in the face, sending him backwards into the mud. You couldn’t suppress a whimper as you saw your lover in such a state. The rage inside you only grew. 

The conversation then switched from English to their native Spanish. 

“Now that wasn’t hard... so stop acting.” Fussar ridiculed as Javier lay in the mud, reeling from the blow that had just landed on his face. “We both know it wasn’t hard.” He rubbed his jaw.

“It was pretty hard.” Javier replied. You could hear the pain in his voice. 

“Rat bastard.” You growled, once again ready to go out on your own and start firing. Arthur held you back, and Dutch tried to calm you. 

“Easy, little lioness.” He said. “You’ll get your chance to wipe them out soon enough.” 

“No.” Fussar laughed. “Next time, it will be hard.” The men around him chuckled. “Well, it’s been a pleasure.” He whistled, and the mule began moving once more. “I always loved Mexicans” Fussar chuckled as Javier began struggling against the bounds, crying out in pain as he was dragged through the mud. At this point even Dutch and Arthur seemed ready to leap out. 

“I’ve had enough of this.” Dutch said, moving from his spot. You and Arthur followed. You could hear Javier crying out in agony. The sound nearly tore your heart in two. You swallowed and followed Dutch and Arthur. 

They finally seemed to reach their destination, and the soldiers untied Javier from the mule. They lifted him and tossed him around a few times before they threw him in one of the cages. You followed Dutch and Arthur into a little shed. Two guards stood on the other side. 

“We need to deal with them.” Dutch said. 

“Well I’m sure you got some ideas.” Arthur said sarcastically. 

“Shut up and help me kill them.” 

You grabbed Arthur's knife and Dutch’s knife before they could even move. You threw the knives at the guards, hitting both men in the head and dropping them instantly.

“Dealt with. Let's go.” you said simply. 

“Jesus, woman.” Dutch said, sounding both impressed and scared. You approached the dead guards and drew the knives, handing them back to their owners. The two men picked up the bodies and dumped them in the bushes. Over the wall, you could hear someone speaking in Spanish, you weren’t sure if it was Fussar or one of his men

“I was just in America. Do you know how they deal with striking workers? They shoot them!” He said. “I can’t wait to see you really squeal. When we break your knee caps, then you’ll start talking.” He said. You had to suppress a growl of rage as you heard the man threatening Javier. 

“Let's go in there.” 

“Why?” Arthur asked. 

“Well you know me, Arthur. We’ll cause ourselves a little distraction and then poof... we will disappear.” You followed Dutch inside the building. 

There were two guards inside, distracted and clearly not in this line of work because they liked their job. 

“You take the guard on the left, Arthur. I’ll handle his friend.” Dutch said. The two men moved out. You stayed hidden, clutching the doorframe. You could hear Javier crying out in pain again outside. You had to hurry. 

Arthur and Dutch swiftly took out the guards, and you came out from hiding, peering out the window. Javier was in a cage, guards were poking and teasing him. You could hear Arthur and Dutch arguing again, but you just let them be, letting them figure it out.

“Confess.” Someone outside yelled. “confess and then die.” The next thing you heard was an anguished cry from Javier, and laughter from the soldier.

“Close the windows, quick.” Dutch called. You moved to the lever and quickly closed the blinds like he asked, while he and Arthur began ripping open the sugar. “Create enough dust, this place’ll go.” Dutch explained. You didn’t question it, just began cutting open the bags and flinging the sugar across the room.

You froze as Javier let out a heart wrenching cry of agony. Oh god what if he died while you were standing here waving sugar around in the air? Arthur nudged you, pushing you back into action, and you continued spreading the sugar as Arthur messed with the furnace. 

“Alright head on out and wait for me. I’ll get this going.” Dutch said. You and Arthur hurried out of the building. You wish you could have stayed inside. Without the walls to muffle it, Javier’s cries of pain were so much clearer. Dutch emerged a moment later. 

“We’d better hurry, follow me.” Dutch led you behind the other structures away from the building.

“I don’t know anything. Nothing…Nothing.” Javier’s exhausted, pained voice carried across the courtyard

“I don’t want to be too close to that building when it goes up. Let’s hide behind that well.” The three of you ducked behind the well. “That place has to blow soon. Get ready to make a run for Javier.” You drew your gun, your eyes only on your lover. 

BOOM

The ground shook as the building burst into flames. The guards all ran to see what the commotion is. Before either man could move, you were already sprinting toward the cage where Javier was. 

“ _Mi amor_!” You whispered as you reached the cage. Javier looked up at you with relief. 

“ _Mi corazón._ ” He grabbed your hand through the bars of the cage. “How did I know that was your doing. You’re not alone are you?” He asked just as Dutch and Arthur reached you both. You shot the lock off the cage and flung the door open. 

“Come on, son.” Dutch said as you slid into the cage, helping Javier to his feet. 

“Boy am I glad to see you.” Javier said. 

“Eh. We all know who you’re really happy to see.” Arthur teased. The guards had noticed by now and began firing at you. Dutch and Arthur covered you as you helped Javier. Javier grinned and pressed a tired kiss to your cheek. The two of you ducked behind a stone wall. Javier was doing his best to keep quiet, but he was in a lot of pain. Dutch called your name. 

“We need to thin out these men. Stay there, Javier. We’ll hold them off” Dutch called. You pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head, then leapt into action, finding cover behind one of the pillars. 

“Get them, _mi reina._ ” Javier called in encouragement through gritted teeth. 

“ _Puta perra!_ ” One of the guards shouted at you as the man next to him fell to your bullet

"Who called you that?! I'll kill them." Javier growled, peering over the wall. He fell back down in pain. He was in no position to do anything. You took care of the bastard yourself, landing a bullet right between his eyes. 

“There’s more coming. Get Javier. We’ll shoot you some space.” Dutch said to you. You nodded and leaped behind the wall. You wrapped an arm around Javier and helped him stand. Together the two of you moved back behind the pillars that made up the entryway of the house.

“We’ll cover you. Move!” Dutch ordered. You and Javier began moving backwards, away from the gunfight. You drew your pistol and began firing into the soldiers as you moved. These men would feel your wrath. Suddenly Javier became very heavy, and his feet stopped walking.

"Javier? Javier!" You said, patting his face gently. He was still breathing, but he'd passed out. “Dutch!” You called, knowing you were sitting ducks, and that you couldn’t carry him.

"I've got him. You and Arthur cover us." Dutch said, picking Javier up and throwing him over his shoulder. You nodded and grabbed your guns. These sons of bitches wouldn't live to see tomorrow. You joined Arthur in downing as many men as you could. 

“Alright, let’s get the hell out of here. You two follow me.” Dutch called

You stayed near Dutch, shooting anyone who so much as looked at him or Javier. 

“We got more on the left here!” Dutch warned. You stopped and grabbed a rifle from one of the fallen soldiers. A lantern hung from the wall. You grabbed it and tossed it at one of the soldiers below you, he burst into flames as the lantern broke over him, screaming in agony. You continued firing upon the men.

“Rot in hell you rat bastards!” You screamed as you fired. “ _Putos! Bastardos! Cabróns! Pendejos!_ " You weren’t sure you were getting all those curses right, but in the heat of the moment you didn’t care. Your meaning came across, and you were hoping it was the last thing some of the men heard as they died.

“Remind me never to keep you from Javier.” Arthur teased, firing alongside you. 

“We’ve gotta get out of here! Come on!” Dutch called. Moving backwards, you and Arthur followed Dutch. “This way. We’ve gotta move.” You continued firing, shooting anyone who wasn’t Arthur, Dutch, or Javier. 

“Shit they’re coming out after us. You got them, Arthur?” Dutch asked as you raced out of the compound. Without a word, Arthur stopped and began firing. You continued alongside Dutch, taking out anyone who came too close. “Lets see if we can lose them in the fields!” You didn’t. They stayed right on your tail. You turned and continued firing. 

“Head down toward the river.” Dutch called. You raced alongside him. “Let’s get across the river. We can hold them off from there.” Dutch said. You and Arthur sprinted across the river and dove behind rocks, firing at the men. 

“He okay?” Arthur asked. 

“He’s passed out.” Dutch replied. 

“Or dead.” Arthur grumbled. He took a step away from you when he caught your glare. 

“He’ll be fine. I’ll get him back. Arthur you stay here and deal with them.” Dutch said. Arthur nodded.

“Arthur's got this, come on!” Dutch hollered to you.

“You just get Javier back to safety. Arthur and I will deal with this.” You replied. “Any harm comes to my man, I’m holding you personally responsible Dutch Van der Linde.” Under normal circumstances you’d never speak to Dutch like that. But you meant every word. 

“Yes ma’am.” Dutch said, seeming to understand you perfectly. You heard him continue through the bushes as you and Arthur sent the last of the men to meet their maker. Between the two of you it didn’t take long for the gunfire to cease. You both paused, waiting for more gunfire, but none came. Arthur pulled you to your feet, and the two of you jogged off.

You took the long way back to camp, making sure no one followed you. As desperately as you wanted to beeline up the hillside, you knew you couldn’t lead anyone back to your temporary camp. 

Finally the ruins peeked out through the trees. You raced up the hill, Arthur trailing behind. Javier was propped up against a wall. Dutch was coaxing him to drink some water. Javier was awake, though you weren’t sure how lucid he really was. He seemed pretty out of it. 

“ _Mi corazón_ ” He cheered when he saw you. You knelt by his side and wrapped your arms around him. He was safe. Thank god he was safe. You’d actually managed to get him out of there and back into your arms.

“How do you feel?” You asked, pulling away to look him up and down. 

“If all angels in heaven look like _mi amor_ I think I’ll like it here.” Javier mumbled groggily. 

“Except you ain’t dead, and this is far from heaven.” You said. Javier grinned. 

“Even better.” He said, grabbing you and pulling you into his lap before you could protest. He let out a cry of pain as he brought you down onto his injured leg, and you scrambled to get off of him. 

“ _Idiota_ ” You mumbled, kneeling beside him. You ripped open the hole in the knee of his trousers so you could check his wound further. 

“ _Si._ " he mumbled groggily. “But I’m your _idiota_.” He said, before drifting off. You sighed and shook your head. 

Arthur handed you some strips of fabric that had been boiled in water to clean. You poured some alcohol over the wound to clean it, then you began wrapping the bandages around Javier’s knee. You could tell it was starting to get infected, but you hoped you could stop it in its tracks. 

Once you were done taking care of his gunshot wound, you began gently treating the other wounds across his body. He was covered in cuts and bruises. His ankle was swollen and bruised but didn’t seem broken after being dragged by the mule. Small blessings.

Long after everyone else went to sleep, aside from Bill who was on guard duty while Micah got some rest, you were still up, tending to Javier. You gently washed all the dirt and grime from his body, using a rag and a pail of water. 

"I'm going to have to be injured more often if it means you'll wash me clean like this." Javier murmured. You glanced up to see him watching you. You smiled at him. 

"How are you feeling?" You asked gently, sitting back on your heels. He groaned and shifted so he was sitting up a little straighter.

“Ugh. I’ll be honest, I’ve been better.” He said. You gently brushed some hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. He reached up his hand and put it over yours, leaning his cheek into your touch and closing his eyes. You sat like that for a moment, just feeling each other’s touch.

“Who got me out?” he asked.

“You don’t remember?”

“It's…fuzzy.” He said.

“Arthur, Dutch and I snuck into Fussars compound. We blew up a furnace and then shot our way out of there with you passed out on Dutch’s shoulder.” You summarized. He chuckled.

“How’d I know you’d be there?”

“Have you ever known me to stay back in camp and wait for the men to do the dirty work?” You scoffed, grabbing a canteen of water and handing it to him. He drank gratefully and chuckled.

“Never.” He said, giving you a smile. You leaned forward and cupped his face in yours, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He kissed you back, bringing up one hand to rest on the back of your neck. When you broke the kiss, he held out his arms for you.

Carefully you sat next to him, lounging on one hip, and rested your head against his chest. His fingers played idly with your hair.

“Thank you, _mi corazón._ ” He murmured, lips pressed to your head. You just sighed and snuggled against him more.

“You think I’d let you get away from me that easily?" You teased. He chuckled and you looked up at him. “you’ll have to try harder than that if you want to be a bachelor again. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good. That’s exactly where I want to be.” He said. You looked up at him.

" _Mi amor_ " you kissed his chin. " _Mi corazón._." You kissed his cheek. " _Mi reina._ " You kissed his lips. He matched the kiss, though you kept it short and sweet. A chuckle rumbled through Javier's chest. "What is so funny?" You huffed

"Reina means ‘queen’." He said. You rolled your eyes. 

"I do apologize. My Spanish teacher has been slacking off lately " you teased. He laughed and pressed a kiss to your head. "What is ‘king’ then?"

"El Rey." He said. You smiled, your face inches from his. 

" _Mi Rey._ " You said, pressing your lips to his once more. 

" _Mi reina_ ” He sighed contently. Slowly he leaned to the side so he was laying down, his back against the wall. You shifted so that you were laying in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around you, cuddling against you. You sighed happily. Whatever else happened, you were back in your lovers arms. What more could you need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if any of the Spanish was bad. I took three years of Spanish in High school but I'm far, far from fluent and since I never use it, it's slipping. I used my own knowledge mixed with Google translate but if anything is incorrect, let me know. (I know Puta is used to refer to women. Reader doesn't quite know that, or doesn't care when she calls the soldiers that.)


	23. Robin Hood (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a job goes wrong with Micah, Reader and Charles do everything they can go fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I had swirling around in my head.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“Would you quit lookin’ out for him?!” Karen huffed, having caught you craning your neck to watch the camp entrance for the billionth time. You couldn’t help but feel worried, and you were anxious for your lovers return.

Micah had come up with some brilliant scheme that would bring in lots of money. He’d wanted to take Arthur and Bill, knowing they were some of the best of the gang, but Arthur had gone out on some job with Javier and John. So Dutch had suggested he take Charles, much to Bill and Micah’s irritation. But Micah, the little brown-noser, wouldn’t tell Dutch no.

You knew Charles could handle himself, knew that if anyone was going to return from a job safely, it would be him. But Micah’s jobs always went wrong, usually ending in bloodshed, and it made you anxious. Micah was reckless, not caring about loss of life, except for his own. He was also greedy, which pushed him to take more risks.

You’d tried to worm your way into the job, not wanting to leave Charles to work a job with the two members of camp you trusted least. But Micah wouldn’t hear of it, saying he wasn’t going to have some woman getting in the way and distracting ‘his men.’ He said you’d just be in the way at best, and would become a liability or damsel in distress at worst.

Charles had led you away before you could tear Micah a new one. Once you’d calmed down, the two of you had talked it over. Charles said if you really didn’t want him going, he wouldn’t go. He trusted your instincts and if you wanted him to stay, he would. But you’d settled on him going. Maybe Charles trusted your instincts more than you did. 

So you’d seen him off early that morning. But not without a promise that he’d be cautious and that he’d return by nightfall. He’d pressed your back against Taima’s shoulder and rested his forehead against yours, breathing you in for a moment. He’d kissed you long and hard, despite Micah and Bill grumbling and whining at him to get a move on. Eventually he’d let you go, and mounted Taima. With one final, chaste kiss, he’d turned and followed Micah out of camp.

You’d kept busy, doing your normal chores. But you were constantly glancing toward the camp entrance, waiting to see him come riding in. The girls had been teasing you about it all day. Usually you went out on jobs with Charles, so they just assumed you weren’t used to being apart from him. That was kind of true, but you were worried about everything that could go wrong.

“Honey don’t worry about it. Charles ain’t stupid. He can take care of himself.” Abigail said.

“I ain’t worried about Charles doing something stupid.” You said. “He’s riding with the dumbest men in the camp.” You said. The girls were quiet, taking that in for a minute.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, even still.” Tilly tried to reassure you.

“We all know Charles is crazy ‘bout you. He’ll do everything in his power to come back.” Mary Beth said.

“It’s not even a dangerous job.” Karen pointed out.

“Every job’s dangerous when working with Micah.” You grumbled, returning to scrubbing one of Arthur’s shirts. You worked quietly, not joining the other girls in gossiping. Even when Javier came over and played music for you all to sing to, you couldn’t bring yourself to sing. Your mind was spinning over everything.

“Who’s there?” You heard Lenny call, and your head whipped around to look at the camp entrance.

“Who do you think, kid.” Came Micah’s response. He and Bill trotted into camp, hitching up to the hitching post. You stood and hurried over, peering through the trees for the familiar sight of Taima. But there was no one.

“Where’s Charles?” You asked, turning to look at Micah and Bill.

“You know, you oughta stop wasting your time on him and find yourself a real man.” Micah scoffed, before he turned and stalked off. You turned to Bill.

“We all split up after the job. Micah and I met up just outside of camp. I’m sure your man will be along soon.” He said, removing his saddle bag and walking into camp. You stood near the horses, staring out into the forest. You willed him to appear, but the forest was still, except for Lenny on guard duty and the occasional deer.

You felt a hand on your am and turned to see Abigail. She gave you a sympathetic, knowing look, and gently led you back to the other girls.

“He’ll be back soon.” She soothed as she gently pushed you down. “Just keep workin’. The distraction helps some. You’ll drive yourself crazy just standin’ there waitin’.” She spoke with experience, and you thought of how John was sometimes gone for days.

Reluctantly you knelt back down in front of the laundry bucket and continued your work, running mostly on autopilot. The job was done. He’d be fine now that the job was done, he just had to make his way back to camp. Despite trying to convince yourself of this, you found yourself still worrying.

“Welcome back, Charles” You heard Lenny call, a little louder than normal (no doubt for your benefit). You turned just as Charles trotted up to the hitching post. You let out a relieved breath, one that you felt like you’d been holding since that morning. But one look at Charles and you knew something was up.

He kept his typical stoic face, but you could see the tension in his shoulders, the way his jaw was clenched. He pulled a freshly hunted rabbit off Taima and strode across camp, dumping it on Pearsons table before walking over toward you.

You knew better than to ask a stupid question like ‘how’d it go?’ or ‘is something wrong?’ It was clear the answer to both. You wiped your hands off on your skirt as Charles approached. Ever the gentleman, he offered you a hand up, but he didn’t let go once you were on your feet. His hand locked around yours, and he began leading you out of camp. You were half jogging just to try to keep up. He didn’t seem to notice.

“Finally calm down, Smith?” Micah asked as you walked past. Charles let go of your hand and grabbed Micah, shoving him up against the nearest wagon with incredible force. Micah gasped, the wind having been knocked out of him.

“You think robbing those people makes you a big man, Bell? Killing that man?” Charles snarled. “You think any of what happened back there was okay?”

You grabbed Charles’ arm, trying your best to get him to let Micah go, as much as the little weasel probably deserved this and more. You knew Dutch liked Micah more than Charles. He’d take Micah’s side.

“Charles,” you mummer, trying to bring his attention back to you, hopefully break him out of it. “Charles leave him. He’s not worth shit.” You said. Charles glanced over at you. He gave you a small nod, a silent warning to step back. You did, just as Charles tossed Micah to the ground. Before you could do or say anything, Charles grabbed your hand once more, and was pulling you along behind him into the trees outside of camp.

“Charles,” you said gently. But he just kept walking until the two of you were out of earshot of the camp. Finally he let you go and turned around. You could see the confliction written all over his face, mixed with that rage he’d carried into camp. You reached out your hand and cupped his face gently. He leaned into your touch.

“My love,” He sighed. His brows furrowed as he warred with himself internally. “I need… I want you. Now. And I know I wont be gentle.” He stepped forward. He brushed his knuckles against your cheek. You could feel his hand trembling. “But if you’re not okay with that, then that’s fine. I can… I don’t have to but…”

“Take me, Charles.” You said quietly, feeling yourself growing wet at the idea of him using you like that. “If you do something I don’t like, I’ll make sure you know.” You assured him. His hand moved down to your shoulder, and he shoved you to your knees in front of him.

You had to admit you were more than a little surprised, even with his warning. Charles was never rough with you like this. You glanced up at him for a moment, worry in your eyes. He just shook his head and began unbuttoning his trousers. You’d discuss it later. For now, this is what he needed.

You removed his hardening cock from his trousers. You stroked it a few times before you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock. You swirled your tongue and he moaned. His hands combed through your hair, pushing it back out of your face as you began to work him up. You took more and more of him into your mouth. What you couldn’t fit into your mouth, you stroked with your hands as you bobbed your head.

You ran your tongue along the underside of his cock as you moved, feeling the smooth ridge of the large vein on the underside of it. You hollowed your cheeks, adding to the friction. You could feel his cock growing, hardening in your mouth. The salty taste of precum hit the back of your tongue.

Charles thrust his hips forward, sending his cock deeper down your throat than he’d ever gone in you before. You managed to fight against your gag reflex, barely. You relaxed your throat as best as you could and let him fuck your mouth. You could feel thin tears in the corners of your eyes. Charles pushed all the way in, so that your nose was buried in the soft dark curls at the base of his cock and the fabric of his trousers pressed against your cheeks You swallowed around him, making him groan before he pulled out of you.

You took deep breaths, coughing slightly. You wiped a long string of drool from your chin. Charles stood there watching you, giving you a second to collect yourself. Once you were ready, you looked up at him. He reached down and pulled you to your feet, slamming his lips against yours and kissing you roughly. He walked you backwards until your back pressed up against a tree.

He grabbed your hips and spun you around, pressing your face up against the tree as he bit your neck, grinding his hips against you. The rough bark scratched lightly against your skin, and his teeth nipped at your soft flesh. It should have hurt, but there was something incredibly sexy about it. He grabbed your hips and pulled you a couple steps back. His hand pressed down between your shoulder blades, keeping you bent at your hips. You held onto the tree.

Charles grabbed the fabric of your skirt and pulled it up to expose your bloomers. With a swift tug, he pulled them down, letting them pool around your ankles. His fingers went to your center, and he let out a harsh laugh as he felt out wet you were. He leaned over so he was pressed against your back.

“Are you enjoying this? It turns you on when I treat you like some two-dollar whore?” He growled, nipping your ear slightly. His fingers pushed inside of you, drawing a long, high-pitched gasp from you. You could only whimper out his name as his fingers rubbed your slick walls. His foot bumped against yours, pushing them further apart.

He withdrew his fingers, and before you could say anything he slammed into you. You clung to the tree for dear life as he began thrusting in and out of you. It walked that fine line between pleasure and pain as he gave you no time to adjust to his girth.

You wailed his name as he grabbed your hips and began pounding into you. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with your wails and his groans echoed through the trees, drowning out all other sounds. It wouldn’t surprise you if others back at camp could hear you. You hadn’t gone too far away.

Charles’ grip on your hips was tight, and you were sure it would leave bruises. That only excited you more. Charles was always very careful, even when he was being rough with you. But now he was fucking you with no inhibitions, no restraint. It felt like nothing you’d ever felt before.

You could hear Charles’ breathing becoming shallow and you knew he was close. You squeezed your walls around him as he kept thrusting into you harder and harder. You could feel your own peak creeping up on you. Your finger went down to your clit, rubbing furiously in time with Charles’ thrusts. Charles let go of your hips and braced his hands against the tree. With one last, deep thrust, he came inside you with a low groan.

The feeling of him losing himself inside you was all you needed to follow him over the edge. Your body shook with your orgasm, and your knees refused to hold you. You collapsed into the dirt underneath Charles, moaning and twitching with the aftershocks of your orgasm. You sat in the dirt, legs draped out to one side, panting and clinging to the grass as your arms trembled from exertion.

Charles was still bent over, arms still holding him up against the tree. His head rested on his forearm as he breathed heavily. His hair hung loose and wild in his face. You reached up and ran your hand gently over his forearm, soothing him back down to earth. He sighed and tucked himself back in his trousers before he plopped down in the dirt beside you.

You shifted how you were sitting so you were curled up against him, and he pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you. The two of you sat there for a little bit, catching your breath and processing what just happened. You waited to see if he’d start talking first, let you know what was wrong. But he didn’t.

“Charles,” you said hesitantly.

“I’m sorry, my love.” He said, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Sorry?” you asked.

“For using you like that. Letting my anger turn me into…” He paused and shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t going to ask for an apology.” You said quietly. He leaned back against the tree and pulled you closer so that you could cuddle more easily. “You were right. It turned me on.”

“It did?” Charles asked, seeming shocked.

“I wouldn’t want you to be like that all the time.” You said, looking up at him. “But every now and then a lady likes to be treated like a slut.” You leaned up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “I just wanted to know what was going on.” You said. He sighed and rested his head on top of yours.

“Micah is a monster.” He said after a moment. You said nothing, just ready to listen to him.

“It was just a simple robbery. A rich family passing through on their way to their new property somewhere. A couple wagons with luggage and items. They had more than enough to give, so we were going to take it.” you nodded. It sounded simple enough, but nothing with Micah ever was.

“We were able to stop the caravan easy enough, without a single shot fired or life lost. None of the wealthy family were there, it was all their servants, a few of them with their own families. Their employers are probably taking a train out to the property later. Normally this would make it even easier.” He continued.

“Cause it ain’t their property they’re going to lose.” You said. He nodded.

“Exactly. None of them were going to risk their lives over items that didn’t belong to them. Micah lined up the servants on the side of the road while Bill and I began searching the wagons for valuables. I turn around, and he’s robbing from the servants.” You frowned. Dutch always said you never robbed from people who were poor. Only those who needed robbing. It felt wrong taking from people who probably had little to their names.

“I felt the same way.” Charles said, reading your look exactly. “Those people hardly had enough for themselves. We were there to rob the rich, not the poor. I said as much. Micah told me to shut up, that it was his job and he would decide what happened.” Charles sighed. You could tell this was where the story was about to get really bad.

“One of the servants stood up for themselves. He said go ahead and rob from their master. But he was barely able to feed his wife and children. Don’t leave them with less than they already had.” Charles was quiet for a moment. You took his hand and rubbed the back of it with your thumb gently.

“Micah shot him in the head.” Charles said. You gasped. That seemed low even for Micah killing to defend himself was one thing. Killing because someone talked back to him was another level of terrible. “In front of his wife and two children.” Your hand came up to cover your mouth.

“Then he just continued robbing them. Took things from the man's body and his wife and children, along with the rest of them.” Charles sighed. “I told him off once we were out of there. But he just kept saying ‘it’s my job, redskin. Just do as you’re told.’ Over and over. When he went to give me my portion of what I’d earned from the servants, I threw it all back in his face and rode off.”  
Charles sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. “Now I wish I’d kept it.”

“Kept it?!” You asked.

“Yes. Because I’m about to go and give those people as much money as we stole from them.” He said. “all from my own pockets.” You nodded in understanding.

“Well let's get going then.” You said. Charles lifted an eyebrow at you.

“You’re going to help?” He asked.

“Course I am.” You said, “Besides, you’ll need someone else to talk to them. They might recognize you. Or your voice.” You pointed out. He pulled you in for a big kiss.

“Thank you.” He murmured. “Come on. We should change into something more official-looking. We’ll say we’re some government agency and that we caught the thieves.” He said. You nodded and the two of you went to your tent to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You exited your tent, wearing a nice navy-blue dress, with your hair pulled up in a tight bun. Charles had pulled on a suit and was currently saddling up one of the other horses in camp (Taima would be too recognizable.) You began walking toward him, then paused. It wasn’t just cash that was taken. Items could have sentimental value.

You detoured over to the donation box and opened the ledger. Micah and Bill had both put in several rings, jewelry, pocket watches, etc. It totaled about $50. You sighed. That was pretty much all the cash you had but you’d have to repay the gang for it somehow. You put your billfold in the box and retrieved the items. You scribbled a note in the ledger explaining that you’d taken the items and replaced them with cash.

You walked across camp to where Charles was waiting with your horses. He raised an eyebrow at you, silently asking why you were at the box. You showed him the collection of trinkets.

“Some of this may have sentimental value. I figured we should return what we could.”

“And you used your own money?” He asked. You nodded. He pulled you close and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll pay you back, I promise.” You just shook your head.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go.” You said. Charles helped you onto your horse. You sat side-saddle so that you looked more official and proper. He then mounted the Tennessee Walker he was borrowing, and the two of you rode out of camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long for you to reach the place where the robbery had taken place. A pool of blood stained the dirt where the man had been shot and killed. No one was still there. Charles dismounted and studied the tracks for a moment.

“Looks like they decided to get off the road.” He said, following the tracks on foot for a moment. “They cut across the fields here.”

“Probably wanted to get to their destination as fast as possible.” You said. He nodded in agreement. “They took the body so they can’t have had far to go. His family would have wanted to bury him close to their new home if they could.”

Charles mounted his horse, and the two of you trotted across the field, following the tracks left by the caravan. It wasn’t long before you came upon a large farm. You could see tents being set up outside the farmhouse, the servants setting up their temporary housing.

“Let me do the talking. They may recognize your voice.” You said. He nodded and handed you the cash, then followed you as you rode up to the front gate of the farmhouse and down the path. Everyone looked up when the two of you rode in, clearly on edge.

“Who are you?!” One man asked, approaching you, clutching a rifle.

“I’m Mrs. Smith.” You said, pulling out a last name as quickly as you could. You realized a second too late that you’d taken Charles’ as your own. He’d tease you about it later, for sure. “I understand you folks were robbed earlier this morning.” You said. The man nodded.

“Yes. Took everything we had. Most of our master’s valuables too.” He said. You dismounted.

“I work for a private investigation agency, tasked with retrieving stolen goods from criminals and outlaws.” You said, extending your hand out. The man shook it. By now you’d drawn quite a crowd from the workers. “We stopped the outlaws not long after they left you, and retrieved most of the items that had been taken. I’m afraid they did get away with some of it, but…” you reached into your bag and pulled out the trinkets you’d found.

“My wedding ring!”

“Pa’s watch!”

You held out your hands and the workers quickly claimed their items. You then pulled out the wad of cash. Several of the workers cried out in relief. They had the money they needed to get by. You were able to quickly distribute the money to the workers, who all kept each other honest about how much they had lost.

“As I said, they did manage to get away with some of it. Your masters items by the looks of it. But thankfully we were able to return all this to you fine people.” You said, “Have a good evening.” You turned to walk away, when a woman grabbed your arm, stopping you.

“You didn’t happen to find an old pocket watch with the initials S. M. G on it did you? Or a necklace with an emerald in it?” She asked hopefully. Your heart sank.

“I’m afraid not ma’am. At least my boss never handed one to me.” The woman's face fell. Two children clung to her skirt. There were tear marks running down all of their faces.

“Oh. Shame.” She said, sounding defeated. “The watch was my husband's. Those… bastards shot him and took it. It was a family heirloom from his side. I was hoping…” She looked down at her son. “I was hoping he could have it to remember his father by.” Your breath caught in your throat.

“And the necklace?” you asked.

“A wedding present from him.” She said, tears forming in her eyes. You rested a hand on her arm gently.

“I’ll run back to my boss, see if we’ve tracked anything else down.” You said. She nodded and whispered a quiet thank you before ushering her children away. You turned and mounted your horse once more.

“Let’s go have a little chat with Bill and Micah.” You said. Charles nodded, having heard everything that was said. The two of you raced back to camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You dismounted before your horse had even come to a complete stop, Charles right behind you. The two of you strode across camp to where Bill and Micah were lounging, laughing away. You grabbed Micah by the shirt and hauled him out of his seat, slamming him against the nearest wagon. Charles did the same with Bill.

“Listen close you sleazy bastards.” You growled. “Those people you robbed today, you took an emerald necklace, and an old pocket watch with the initials S. M. G. on it. You’re going to give those to us right now.” Micah struggled against your grip, and you pressed your knee against his crotch. If he tried to move now, he’d get it good. “NOW!”

“Or what?” Bill spat.

“Or she’s gonna go over to the fire pit and get your gelding tongs, Bill.” Charles growled. Neither man moved. Charles drew his gun and aimed it at Micah. You let him go and stalked over to the firepit. The whole camp was watching now.

“Something wrong, my dear girl?” Hosea asked calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Don’t worry about it.” You said, grabbing the tongs and stalking back over to where Micah was still pressed against the wagon, held there by the threat of Charles’ gun.

“Ain’t one of you gonna help us?!” Bill squealed as he saw you approaching.

“I’m sure you deserve it.” Lenny said. Kieran was watching excitedly. Karma was a bitch.

“The emerald necklace, and the pocket watch!” you yelled, bringing the hot tongs close to Micah’s crotch. Now he looked scared.

“Why do you care?!”

“We don’t rob from the poor, Micah! We don’t leave people penniless and destitute!” Charles yelled. You moved the tongs closer.

“I sold it to the Fence!” Micah yelled. You backed up with the tongs.

“Which fence?”

“Emerald Ranch, okay? Now would you back off with those things you crazy bitch?!” you were half tempted to just geld him anyway. Maybe it would calm him down some. But you backed up.

“You buffoons stole from the poor?” Hosea asked, his voice eerily calm in that way that meant you were about to get your ass handed to you. Bill had the sense to look scared. Micah just smirked.

“Yeah. Brought in a lot of money for the camp too.” He said proudly.

“We don’t. Rob. The poor.” Dutch’s voice grabbed everyone’s attention. He was staring at Bill and Micah. “That is not what we do. We feed those that need feedin’. Save those that need savin’.” Dutch walked closer. “We start stealing from the poor, we’re no better than Colm O’Driscoll.” He said.

“Boss I…” Micah started. Dutch just shook his head, looking disappointed at him. You and Charles exchanged glances. Charles let go of Bill, and you put the tongs back in the fire. The two of you strode off across camp once more.

“Where are you two going?” Dutch asked.

“To get the emerald necklace and the pocket watch.” Charles said.

“That widow at least deserves those items back since you stole her husband's life as well.” You glared at Micah once more before turning and riding out of camp, Charles following behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seamus was asking a lot for the two items. More than either were probably worth, but you and Charles paid it with the last of the money you had between the two of you. It was worth it.

When you and Charles rode up to the property, the woman and her children came racing over. The widow fell to her knees when you handed her the necklace. Her son held the pocket watch close to her heart. She thanked you profusely, but you shook her off, telling her it was just part of your job. You bid them a good evening, and the two of you rode off.

It was nighttime by now, and the two of you rode back at a leisurely pace, enjoying the cool night air. Charles reached out and took your hand, and you squeezed it. You rode back into camp like that, hand in hand. Dutch was waiting for you by the hitching post, smoking his cigar.

“Did you get those items back?” He asked. You nodded and dismounted. “How about their money?”

“Gave them what money we had between us.” Charles answered.

“How much do you have left?” He asked.

“After buying back the stuff from the fence,” you glanced over at Charles. “’bout two dollars between the two of us.” You said, shrugging. Dutch stomped out his cigar and stepped forward. He took your hand and slapped a big wad of cash into it.

“That should reimburse you both.” He said. “The money from the workers is there, plus what you put into the box to cover the items you returned.” He said. “There may be a little extra in there from me, as a thank you.” you and Charles exchanged another glance.

“That’s very generous, Dutch. But we don’t need…” Dutch held up a hand to quiet Charles.

“I figure it’s the least I can do to thank you both. It’s good to know someone in the gang still holds our moral code dear.” He said, turning and walking away. “Think of it as pay for running around cleaning up Micah’s mess.”

You looked at Charles and he shrugged. You handed him half of the stack and you both tucked the cash away. Charles wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close, kissing the side of your forehead. The two of you walked the rest of the way into camp.

“So,” Charles said, clearing his throat, “You could have told me if you were that anxious to take my last name.” He said. You turned and slapped his shoulder, and he laughed.


	24. Moving forward (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and reader are reunited after all those years apart. As they begin to tie up loose ends, they have to start making choices about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dragonagehunter on Tumblr. 
> 
> "Hi ya! I was wondering if you were still taking requests, if you could write about charles talking to the reader about going up to Canada with him?"
> 
> So I may have gotten a little carried away with this fic. XD but I do like it. 
> 
> I went for a slightly different pacing than normal, since this fic covers months of time. I'm not entirely sure if it works or not but I did enjoy this fic.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

During your run with the Van der Linde gang, you and Charles had been in a sort of on-again/off-again relationship. You both admitted to having strong feelings for each other, but neither of you were willing to commit, especially with the dangers that came with your line of work. But even when you were off-again, you were always by each other’s sides. You were inseparable and unstoppable. You didn’t even have to look at each other to know what the other was doing, and on a job you moved as one. In your down time the two of you were never far from each other.

When Arthur had returned from Wapiti without Charles, saying he was going to help them get out, you had a bad feeling in your gut. When the gang fell apart, and you escaped with John and the others, you waited for him to return. When he never came you went to Wapiti and everything was destroyed. You could only assume that he had been captured or killed with the rest of the tribe. A small part of you broke that day, and you realized too late just how much you had loved the man.

When John found you in Valentine 8 years later and asked you to come help him build his house, you’d agreed, for old times sake. You’d been empty, just drifting around, unable to settle or find a purpose in your life. When you arrived at Beechers Hope, your heart stopped. There he was, sitting around the campfire, sharpening his ax. God he never changed.

The moment he saw you, he was on his feet, racing toward you. You felt your own feet move, though you didn’t remember telling them to do so. When you slammed into his chest, it was like something in you sparked to life once more. Like he was the match that kindled the fire inside of you. His arms wrapped around you, and he held you tightly to him. The two of you stayed in that big hug for five minutes, despite Uncle ribbing you both relentlessly and John’s awkward comments. Neither of you cared, you were just happy to be back together.

“I thought you were dead.” Charles murmured. “I thought I lost you.”

“So did I.” You replied.

The two of you helped John build his house, falling back into your old friendship. Once again you could work without speaking, tossing each other tools without even needing to be asked. John and Uncle called it creepy, but you didn’t mind. It was just nice to be back with him. You’d both be up until all hours, talking quietly around the fire, catching up for lost time and listening to each other’s stories from your lost years.

You never discussed your relationship. Never talked about whether you wanted things to go further, to become romantic once more. It didn’t seem like the right time. You were still getting to know the people you had become. It all seemed so far away now, like the dreams of a child tossed by the wayside. You weren’t sure it was something either of you could do. You were content to just be by his side, his partner-in-crime, his best friend and closest confidant. He seemed content with the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sadie Adler rode into camp one day with news of Micah’s whereabouts, you knew you and Charles would be going with her. It was unfinished business, a wound that had never healed. Arthur had been very dear to you both. You were more than happy to wipe Micah off the face of the earth in his honor. The world would be a safer place for gentle folk with him gone.

And so you found yourself riding out of Beechers Hope with John, Sadie, and Charles. You could hear Abigail crying from the porch, begging John not to go. You knew she wouldn’t understand why you all had to do this.

“So which one of Micah’s boys is it?” John asked.

“Cleet.”

“Which one was Cleet? The big one or the little one?” Charles asked.

“The one with the rat face.”

“My memory is they both had rat faces.” John scoffed.

“The little bastard with the rat face, then.”

“The one who was always trying to make friends?” you asked.

“Yeah. Him.”

“Him? Yeah, he’ll talk.” Charles chuckled. The four of you rode across the river. Sadie explained how she’d been bounty hunting, taking out old friends and new as she put it.

“Either of you interested in bounty hunting?” Sadie asked you both. “My last assistant was put out to pasture.” She chuckled.

“Nah. That work ain’t for me.” Charles said. “I… I think I might get out of here.” Charles said. You were surprised. He’d never mentioned the idea of leaving to you. “Go North. Canada. Find some peace and quiet, start a family if I can.” His words pierced you like an arrow. “I see how that life… well, I’d like to try it.” You’d never even considered that you and he would go your separate ways. You figured it would be you and him running around doing your own things until you died. You’d never considered Charles might have other plans, plans that didn’t involve you.

“John, you’ve given him the family bug.” Sadie teased.

“I thought we would have inspired him to a life of celibacy and isolation.” John joked.

“What about you, lady? Fancy being a bounty hunter with me?” She asked. You were going to turn her down. You felt that familiar emptiness in your chest, that weight you’d felt since the day you’d been separated from him. Perhaps you were doomed to live out the rest of your days as a ghost, walking the earth without purpose or passion.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” You finally responded. “Maybe. I’ll think on it.” you said. Charles glanced over at you with a look you couldn’t quite read. You met his gaze for a moment, and it seemed he wanted to say something, but at that moment you rode into Strawberry.

“Alright. We got some business to take care of first.” Sadie said, growing serious. The three of you rode into Strawberry and split up to search the town. John found Cleet easily, and the little rat tried to run, but Sadie tackled him into the mud.

John and Sadie worked on interrogating Cleet, while you and Charles worked crowd control, assuring people that everything was fine, that Cleet was a wanted man and you were taking him in for questioning. The crowd watched with interest, but stayed back as you directed.

“I’m bored of this. Let’s hang the bastard.” Sadie said. You couldn’t help but grin as you heard Cleet squeal and whimper. John grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him. Cleet looked around begging for help. His eyes met yours, but you just fiddled with your throwing knife, twirling it between your fingers. He’d get no help from you. John tossed him onto the stairs of the gallows. 

“Move.” John yelled. You raised your knife, and Cleet scrambled backwards up the stairs, half falling every few steps while John glared him down. You stood next to Charles, acting as security. You idly twirled your knife between your fingers. No one ever took you seriously, a pretty thing like you, always wearing nice skirts and pretty blouses. But when they saw the way you handled the knife, they knew to keep well away.

Once Sadie had the noose around Cleet's neck, you and Charles moved to either side of the gallows, coming up to sit on the wooden platform. The whole town had gathered to watch now. You and Charles continued to keep them back.

Only when John began to pull the lever did Cleet talk. He rambled on about bad men doing bad things, and how he fell out with Micah. In the end you finally got a location. Mount Hagen. John refused to hang him. You knew he was trying to be better, for Abigail. So Sadie shot him. Another rat gone from the world. You couldn’t find it in you to feel even a little bad, and the four of you rode out of town and to the mountain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mount Hagen was cold and snowy, even now, as summer heated up the rest of the country. Charles led the way. He told you about a watch tower that he thought they may be using. The snow was falling, the ground growing whiter the further up the path you went.

BAM

You heard the shot, but that was the last thing you heard as you watched in horror as Charles fell off his horse. Your horse reared up, spooked. You leaped off her back, eyes only for Charles as he lay on the ground. You raced over to him, dragging him behind a rock while Sadie and John found their own cover.

“He alive?” John called.

“Yes.” You replied.

“Just about.” Charles groaned as you slid him up against a rock. You pulled off your scarf and wrapped it around Charles’ wound. Sadie and John worked on taking out the sniper while you tended to Charles. You put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Hang in there, Charles. You gotta stay alive so you can go to Canada and find your peace and quiet. Gotta find you a woman so you can start that family.” You rambled. Charles opened his mouth to say something, but the gunfire had stopped, and John and Sadie raced back to you.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Sadie said to him, more trying to convince herself.

“I will be.” Charles said, gritting his teeth against the pain. “But go on… Go on now. Move fast… or they’ll come down that hill and kill us all.” He said.

Sadie studied Charles for a minute, weighing her options, then sighed.

“Come on, you two.” She said, voice wavering slightly.

“I don’t wanna leave him.” John said, hesitantly.

“Hey… they know we’re coming now… I will be fine. I’ll follow you up, I just… I just can’t move fast…” He was panting because of the pain.

“I’ll stay. You two go.” You said, settling down next to Charles.

“They need you… “ Charles protested, but you cut him off.

“You need me more.” Your voice betrayed the emotion you were feeling. You cleared your throat. “They’ll be fine. The two of them could take out a whole army.” You turned to look up at Sadie and John. “We’ll follow you up. Go.”

“Come on, John” Sadie said.

“Shit.” John murmured. “you two watch each other’s backs.”

“We always do.” You and Charles spoke in unison. You grabbed Charles’ gun from where he’d dropped it, and set it in his lap before you sat next to him, back against the rock, your own guns resting in your lap.

“So…” Charles began, still breathing heavily. “You wanna be a bounty hunter? I wouldn’t have expected that.” You shrugged.

“Not sure. I’m not sure what I want to do. But once this is over, I need to find something.” You said, fiddling with your guns, checking that they were all loaded.

“You…” He hesitated, then let out a sigh. “You could come to Canada with me.” He suggested. “Settle down, try to find some peace of your own.”

“Nah. I would only be in your way.” You said, trying to push aside the hurt you felt. “You’re not gonna attract many women if I’m always hanging around.” It was quiet between you for a moment. You could feel yourself slipping into the numbness that had occupied your soul for the last eight years.

“There’s only one woman I wanna attract.” Charles said, his hand slipping into yours. You looked over at him. He was watching you carefully. He slowly leaned in, and you found yourself leaning toward him, pulled by some invisible force.

Your lips pressed his, and for the first time in eight years, you felt whole. You felt human. Charles was truly your other half, and being apart from him nearly destroyed you. But now here you were with him once more, and you knew you could never let him go again. The kiss was soft and sweet. When you pulled back, you couldn’t help stare at him for a moment.

“You ass,” You said, slapping his knee. “You coulda just asked me if I wanted to move to Canada with you, instead of all that.” Charles chuckled, wincing slightly but unable to stop himself.

“I know. I’m a fool and a coward.” He said. “I was afraid… you’d say no. That you didn’t want to be with me.”

“Course I wanna be with you.” you sighed.

“You could have said something too, you know.” He teased. You laughed and shook your head. You could hear gunfire echoing through the pass above you.

“You feeling up to pushing forward? Or should we wait here?” You asked.

“We aren’t waiting here.” Charles said. He began to push himself up. You helped steady him, and he wrapped his arm around you, leaning on you slightly as the two of you worked your way up the hill. There were bodies scattered in the snow. Thankfully none belonged to your friends.

As you crested the top of the hill, you saw Sadie struggling with someone, John fighting another man. You and Charles hurried through the snow as quickly as you could. Charles drew his shotgun just as the man fighting Sadie drew his knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

BANG

Charles fired off a shot, a second too late. The man fighting Sadie fell, but so did she. Charles lost his footing, and fell to his knees in the snow.

“I’m fine. Go check on her.” He said. You nodded and raced over to Sadie. John had just finished dealing with the man he was fighting, and the two of you reached her at the same time.

“You alright?” You asked.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look too fine.” John remarked as the two of you helped her to her feet. “You’re bleeding pretty bad.”

“Ain’t nothing.”

“Sit down.” You instructed.

“I’m fine.” She growled.

“You’re dyin’,” John argued.

“I’ll be fine.

“Just sit.” John said, helping her lean against a rock. You moved back to Charles, who was trying to pull himself to his feet. You helped him straighten up.

“I ain’t dyin’ just…” She looked between you and John. “You two go get him. I’ll be fine I just need to rest.” Sadie said.

“I don’t wanna leave you two here like this…” you said, hesitating.

“We’ll be fine, little songbird.” Charles said. He planted a quick kiss on your lips. “We’ll follow when we can. You two finish this.” You held his gaze for a moment. You knew you had to go. As much as you hated the thought of leaving Charles and Sadie to bleed here, you had to push forward.

“I love you.” you said quietly. He pressed his forehead to yours.

“I love you too. Now go.” He said. You nodded and turned to John.

“Alright. Lets go.” John said. You swung your rifle down off your shoulder and nodded. “Charles look after her.” John called over his shoulder.

“Charles you worry about yourself.” Sadie grumbled.

“Sadie, you look after him.” You called back. You glanced over your shoulder to see Charles smirking at you. You gave him one more grin before you and John continued up the hill.

Micah’s men seemed endless. For every man you killed, two more took their place. But slowly you and John worked your way along the ridge.

“Micah Bell, we’re coming for you!” John hollered.

“Come out and face us like a man!” you called. But Micah was no man, so of course he never showed, just more of his men.

Slowly you pushed forward up the mountain. As you passed through a narrow pass between two peaks, a gunshot rang out and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Please songbird. Please don’t leave me.” You heard Charles’ voice echoing around you. Something wet hit your face. You struggled against the darkness. “We were supposed to go to Canada. Start a family. Oh, my love please don’t leave. I love you. I love you. Don’t leave me alone.” It sounded like he was crying. You pulled harder against the darkness.

You groaned as you started coming around. Your face was on fire, and the rest of you was freezing. You heard Charles gasp when you began to shift.

“My love…?” He asked, almost seeming afraid to get his hopes up. “Sadie, she’s alive!” Charles called.

“Jesus. She’s as lucky as Marston.” You heard Sadie call. “I’m going to follow him. You two just stay here.” She called, her voice growing fainter.

“What… happened?” You asked, slowly opening your eyes. Charles' face was the first thing you saw. His cheeks were wet with tears, and he let out a small sob when your eyes locked on his. He pulled you tightly against him, despite the pain he must have felt in his arm and shoulder.

“Oh my love… I thought I’d…” Charles shook his head. “You were shot in the head.” He said. Your eyes widened. How in the hell were you alive? You let Charles tilt your head to examine the side of your face. You winced as his fingers prodded too close to the wound. You could feel it now, from your hairline down your cheek to your jaw, a long wound. “I think… oh god.” He sighed in relief. “I think it just grazed you. You’re bleeding but you’re alive.” He’d never sounded so grateful and relieved.

Charles put a hand on your back and carefully helped you sit up. He pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped the blood off your face. You tried to suppress a wince. The denim colored handkerchief came away maroon with your blood. Charles looked the wound over more.

“Sadie’s right, you’re at least as lucky as John.” He joked.

“Come on. They may need help.” You said, pushing yourself to your feet, despite Charles’ protests. The world swayed slightly, but you kept your footing. Charles pulled himself to his feet after you. You leaned on each other for support as you both struggled up the hill. The wind carried the sound of yelling and gunshots your way. Then the gunfire ceased, and everything grew quiet.

It was slow going up the hill. You weren’t sure what help either of you would be, but you weren’t just going to sit in the snow and hope your friends came back down that mountain in one piece. Slowly you crested the top of the mountain. Micah had Sadie, John was aiming his gun, but there was someone else, someone you didn’t quite recognize. One of Micah’s men perhaps.

“Come on.” You groaned. “We need to help.” You said. The two of you picked up the pace, moving as quickly as you could.

BANG.

A shot went off. Sadie fell to her knees in the snow. It was Micah who had been shot. Shot by the mysterious man? John let out a series of shots, all of them aimed straight at Micah. He staggered for a few steps, then fell in the snow.

John was talking to the mysterious stranger as you came down the hill toward the tower. The man just stared at John, then kept walking. You froze.

“Dutch?” You asked, not sure you believed your eyes. He stared you and Charles down for a minute, face unreadable. Then he continued walking away.

“You’re alive?” John’s voice caught your attention.

“Come on, John. You think a bullet to the head is enough to keep me down?” You teased.

“It just grazed her.” Charles explained.

“Oh thank god.” John sighed. “When she went down and I saw all the blood on her head… I didn’t think… I’m sorry for just leaving you…”

“Don’t worry about it.” You said, shaking your head. “You weren’t in a position to stop and check.” John smiled, then turned to Sadie.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Fine.” She said through gritted teeth.

“You’re crazy.”

“I hope so.” Sadie grumbled as John helped her to her feet.

“Let’s get out of here. Get you three to a doctor.” John said, looking at all of you, all covered in your own blood.

“There’s money in there. Lots of money. From Blackwater.” Sadie said, nodding toward the cabin.

“I’ll go see.” John said,striding into the building. You and Charles made your way over to Micah’s body, needing to see it for yourself. This was it. The final loose end. Now maybe you both could finally settle.

John came staggering out of the tower, carrying a saddle bag that was so heavy, he could barely lift it. He grinned at you all as he slung it over his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Sadie to keep her up, and slowly the four of you made your way back down the mountain.

“Yall keep saying I’m as lucky as John,” You said. “But he’s still luckier. Came out of this thing completely unscathed.” Sadie and Charles laughed. John just rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

Abigail was waiting out on the front porch when the four of you came up the path. Sadie rode with John, and you rode with Charles, keeping each other up.

“Jack, Uncle, get out here!” She called when she saw you. She stood on the porch, hands clasped over her heart hopefully.

“It’s over, Abigail.” John said as he dismounted. “It’s all over.” Abigail laughed, happy tears streaming from her face, as she raced over and hugged John. You all dismounted, slowly, avoiding your wounds while Abigail hugged John tightly.

Abigail helped Sadie into the house while you and Charles led the horses to the corral.

“Were you serious?” you asked hesitantly, staring down at your feet as you walked. “About… wanting me to come to Canada with you?” Charles stopped, and you stopped alongside him. You forced yourself to peer up at him. He reached out a hand and tilted your chin up, stepping toward you.

“Who else would I want to spend the rest of my life with?” He asked, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your lips. You kissed him back, sighing slightly at the sweet taste of his lips. When you broke apart, the two of you continued toward the paddock.

“I’d never really thought about… figured I’d never be the type to settle down.” You admitted, a little embarrassed. “I mean,” you let out a forced laugh. “Can you picture me as a… a mother?”

“Yes.” Charles said, seriously. You looked over at him. He could read you like a book, see how nervous you were at the very thought. “Hey.” He said, brushing his fingers against yours. “We don’t have to do any of that right away.” He said. “We can move up North, get ourselves settled, see what happens from there. Okay?” He said. You nodded.

“I’d never really thought about it much before. But…” You felt yourself blushing like a schoolgirl. “I actually could see myself starting a family with you.” You admitted. Charles was grinning. He pulled you close and placed a kiss to your head, careful to avoid your hastily bandaged wound.

You reached the paddock and unsaddled the horses, turning them loose. You turned to look at Charles, and he turned to look at you. His hands went to your arms, rubbing up and down them affectionately.

“So you’ll come with me?” He asked. “Move to Canada and see what life brings us? You’ll…” He paused, considering his words for a second. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, simple ring. “Will you marry me?” He asked, coming down on one knee.

You knew it was crazy. After eight years apart, you’d only been back together for a couple of months. You should say no, be cautious. But you knew your answer. Knew before he even asked it.

“Yes.” You said, helping him to his feet so you could pull his lips down to meet yours. “Yes, Charles. I’ll marry you.” you whispered against his lips. His good arm wrapped around you tightly, hugging you close to him. His lips moved against yours, passionate and loving. You tangled your hands in his hair as you kissed. When your lips parted, he took your hand and slid the ring on your finger.

“How long have you had this?” You asked, looking down at the ring then up at him.

“Before we robbed the Saint Denis bank.” He admitted. You gasped, your eyes searching his. “It looked like maybe we were finally going to get out of the life, settle down. I wasn’t entirely sure I wanted that, but I knew I wanted to be with you. I bought it all those years ago. Then everything went to shit… It never seemed like the right time. And then it all came crashing down.” He pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead.

“Oh Charles.” You sighed, leaning gently against him. His hand tenderly smoothed your hair. You stood there for a while, just holding each other. You maybe would have stayed like that forever, but you pulled apart when you heard Jack calling your names.

“Pa says you both are hurt. Ma says if you don’t both come inside now, she’ll have Uncle pin you down while she looks you over.” He said. You wrinkled your nose, remembering all too well the distinct smell of Uncle’s union suit when he would hand it to you to wash, back in the gang.

“Alright, we’re on our way in.” Charles said, Jack nodded in satisfaction and began walking back to the house. You and Charles followed, hand-in-hand.

“How long do you think it’ll take Abigail to notice this?” You asked, fiddling with the ring on your finger.

“Hmmmm… I give it until tomorrow morning.” Charles hummed. “She’s preoccupied with mothering us all.” He said. You laughed.

“You do not know women.” You teased. “She’ll focus in on this thing like a hawk on a squirrel. I give it an hour.”

“Loser has to cook dinner our first night in Canada?” Charles asked. You grinned.

“You’re on.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Abigail exactly thirty minutes to notice the ring on your finger. She had cleaned the wound on your face and was bandaging it when it caught her eye. She dropped the roll of bandages into her lap and grabbed your hand.

“Is that what I think it is?” She asked, holding your hand up so she could look at the ring better. John and Uncle looked at the ring, confused. Sadie, who was laying on the couch, glanced at your hand then over at Charles.

“When the hell did you propose?” She asked.

“When we took the horses out to the paddock.” Charles said, a grin on his face. You gave him a smug smile. You’d won the bet.

“Wait what?” John asked, leaning over Abigail to look at your ring. Abigail flung her arms around you excitedly, and hugged you, laughing. You smiled and hugged her back. John patted Charles’ shoulder, saying something quietly for only Charles to hear.

The bandages around your head began to unwind, and Abigail quickly returned to the task at hand, wrapping your face. You looked much like John did when the wolves got him. The wound trailed from your hairline down your cheek. Your scar would probably look a lot like Charles’. In order for the bandages to stay on, Abigail had to wrap the whole side of your face, covering one eye.

Once she was satisfied, she had you move from the chair and moved on to Charles. You helped him remove his coat and shirt, since the wound in his shoulder limited his mobility.

“Damn,” you heard Sadie rasp from where she lay on the couch. She eyed Charles up and down appreciatively. “I get it now. Charles is one fine looking man.” Her words were slurred slighty. You glanced up at John.

“How much whiskey did you give her for the pain?'’ You asked. He held up a bottle with only a quarter of liquid left in it.

“Are you implying I’m drunk?” She asked indignantly.

“Very.” You said, sitting on the coffee table next to her. She grabbed your hand and looked at the ring. You just let her study it.

“Purdy.” She remarked, letting your hand go. You could tell she was starting to drift off some.

“Do you still have your ring?” You asked. She nodded and pulled out a necklace that was tucked into her shirt. You examined the necklace for a moment. “Beautiful.” You said. She hummed, drifting off to sleep. You grabbed a blanket and draped it over her.

“You should follow her lead.” John suggested. “Get some rest.”

“In a minute,” you said, leaning back against the wall. You weren’t going anywhere without Charles. Abigail finished wrapping his shoulder. The bullet had gone clean through, so Abigail didn’t have to dig it out. She just cleaned and dressed it, wrapping the bandages across his chest and over his shoulder.

The two of you wished everyone inside a good evening, and walked out to where you both had tents set up to sleep in. Without a word, the two of you took down your tents and began setting them back up so that they formed one big tent. You didn’t want to spend another night apart from each other.

Once the tent was set up, you stoked the fire. The sun was beginning to set, and you were both feeling the exhaustion of the past few days catching up to you. Charles took your hand and the two of you went to your shared tent.

Charles helped you peel off your clothes until you were just in your skirt and chemise. You kicked off your boots and lay down. You both lay on your good sides, staring at each other. Charles leaned forward and pressed sweet kisses to the side of your face that wasn’t covered in bandages. You closed your eyes and sighed, feeling the tension leaving your body.

“I love you, my songbird.” He murmured against your face.

“I love you too.” You replied. You draped your arm across his hip, scooting closer. His hand went behind your neck, fingers carding through the sensitive little hairs on the very back of your neck. He rested his forehead against yours and pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose. The two of you stayed there like that for a moment, just taking each other in.

Charles rolled over onto his back, pulling you onto him so that you were using his bare chest as your pillow. You were careful of his wounded shoulder, and he avoided your bandaged cheek as he stroked his hand up and down your arm and side.

“Where in Canada?” You asked. He hummed, his chest vibrating against your ear.

“The area the Wapiti tribe moved to is nice.” He said. “Maybe somewhere in that area. Do you have something in mind?” He asked.

“Not really. I’ve never been. But… Somewhere peaceful. Maybe near a lake or a river. Something far enough away from civilization that we can be our own people.”

“You don’t want to find a nice little town to raise our family?” He asked. You scowled, as if you’d just smelled something disgusting, and looked up at him. He chuckled. “How did I know that’s how you felt.” He laughed.

“Do you want to be in a town?” You asked. He shook his head.

“Maybe near enough to one that life is a little easier, but no I don’t want to live inside a town.” He said. You hummed in agreement.

“Now, how many kids are we talking about here?” You asked, and he laughed. You grinned up at him.

“I think we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves there.” He said. “We haven’t even left for Canada yet.” You nodded and snuggled against him tighter.

“When will we go?” You asked quietly. He was quiet for a moment.

“Not for some time yet, I think.” He said finally. “At least not until after John and Abigail are married.” You nodded in agreement.

“Are… are we going to wait until we get to Canada?” You asked.

“Do you want to?”

“Not really. I’d… I’d like our friends to be there. Those that are left anyway.”

“Me too.” He agreed. “After our wedding then.” He said. You snuggled as close as you could and sighed. You could feel sleep washing over you, ready to take you. Soon you both dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Marstons wedding was nothing extravagant, but it was still beautiful. Just a small gathering of your friends, and with a priest. It was a joyous occasion, and you all celebrated late into the night, even after John and Abigail went to bed.

Abigail had offered to share her day, and make it one big ceremony, but you’d refused. You didn’t want to steal from her special day. She’d waited so long for it. You and Charles had your ceremony a month later.

Your wound had healed for the most part. It was still pink and angry looking, but it had closed nicely. You knew in time it would fade into something closer to your skin tone. You were right about matching Charles. Your scar ran down your face and cut into your skin much like his did. He made sure every day to tell you how beautiful you were, knowing the effect a scar can have on a person’s self-image.

The wedding was simple, but beautiful. You had the ceremony conducted by a priest. You’d both wanted something that was more of a mix of your cultures but had finally decided that once you got to Canada, you’d ask Rains Fall to help you with a traditional Indian ceremony. For now, a priest would do. You’d been half-tempted to write to Swanson, ask him to come out and perform the ceremony, but you decided it was best to let him be out and stay out.

Charles and John had gone into town and gotten Charles a beautiful suit. He made quite a striking figure, dressed in a dark grey suit. The eagle feathers in his hair fluttered in the breeze as Uncle escorted you to the makeshift altar at Beechers Hope.

You’d chosen a simple white dress, without all the stiff ruffles and layers upon layers of material. You instead had a simple white dress, with a cream-colored lace over the top. Charles later confessed to you that you were glowing, and he wasn’t entirely certain you wouldn’t disappear, like an apparition.

But you hadn’t. You had made it up to the alter, and the two of you spoke your vows in front of the priest. The moment the words ‘man and wife’ left the preachers mouth, Charles pulled you in close and smashed his lips against yours. You grabbed onto him tightly and kissed him fiercely. Thinking back on it, you remember the cheers from your friends. But in that moment, it was just you and Charles. The rest may as well have been on Mars.

The first part of the evening, you and Charles danced and danced. You refused to let go of each other. John had bought himself a gramophone and kept the music going, so you two kept dancing. Finally, the two of you stopped for dinner, though your hands stayed locked as the two of you ate.

It was then that you realized that you should both spend time with your friends. You had decided that the day after your wedding is the day you would both leave for Canada. Tonight was the last night you would spend with your friends. Possibly ever. As much as you both wanted to be with each other, you had the rest of your lives for that. You needed to be with your friends.

So the rest of the evening was spent with John, Abigail, Sadie, Uncle and Jack. You talked, laughed, sang, drank. When Jack went to bed, you reminisced about the old days, discussing your favorite memories, best jobs, etc. Even the stories that involved those you had lost couldn’t bring down the mood. It was a happy night spent with each other.

Eventually everyone seemed to wind down. The conversation ended, and everyone was beginning to doze. You and Charles excused yourselves, heading to your tent for the evening. Once the tent flaps were closed behind you, Charles pulled you down so that you sat on his lap, back pressed to his chest.

He nuzzled his face into your neck and held you tightly. You leaned back against him, loving being in his arms. You sat that way for a little while, just appreciating each other’s presence. Charles began pressing little kisses to your neck You sighed contently, melting into his embrace.

“You know,” He said, pausing to press another kiss to your neck. “I believe traditionally only virgins are supposed to wear white on their wedding day.” You gasped in mock offense and slapped his leg.

“Ha! Well and whose fault is it that I ain’t a virgin anymore, hmmm?” You asked. Charles chuckled.

“As I recall, you gave your virginity to me willingly.” He said. You turned in his grasp, knees on either side of him. You carded your fingers through his hair.

“I suppose I did.” You relented. “God that feels like a lifetime ago. We were still practically kids, then.” He kissed you, his lips moving with yours. His hands moved down to your ass, and he cupped his big hands around you.

“Do I still get a wedding night, even if you aren’t a virgin?” He asked, and you cackled with laughter.

“Shameless!” you teased. But you pressed your lips to his once more. His fingers fiddled with the hem of your dress until they could slip underneath. His calloused hands moved up and down your smooth thighs. You began working the buttons of his vest and his shirt, pushing them off his shoulders.

Charles’ hands moved to the buttons on your dress, and he quickly undid them and pulled it over your head. His fingers then made quick work of your corset before tossing it aside with your dress. It was followed closely by your chemise. He sighed as he took in the sight of your naked body. Every time he saw you it was like the first time. His hands moved over your skin reverently as he took you in.

He leaned forward and pressed kisses to your clavicle. You leaned back, making it easier for him to press kisses across your chest. He moved down to your breasts, giving them each the affection they deserved. He gently sucked at the sensitive skin, working closer and closer to your nipple. His tongue laved over your nipple. You moaned at the feeling, tangling your hands in his hair. Once he’d thoroughly loved the one breast, he gave the other equal attention.

“Now that ain’t fair.” You cooed, tugging at his trousers. He chuckled and let you unbutton them. He wiggled out of them, tossing them aside, along with his drawers. He lay you down on your back and leaned over you. He began moving down your body, but you stopped him.

“We have our whole lives to take it slow and go all night.” You said. “Just take me now.” You purred. He growled and moved back up your body, smashing his lips against yours. You spread your legs, squeezing your thighs against his hips. He rutted against you for a moment, coating his thick cock in your slick. Even without foreplay, you were more than ready for him.

You let out a high pitched gasp as he filled you. You hoped you’d never get used to the feeling of him inside of you. He stretched you deliciously, filled you perfectly. Charles let out a low, deep groan as he sheathed himself fully inside of you.

He supported himself on his elbows, face inches from yours. He began moving inside of you. It was slow and sensual, but it felt just as good as if he were rough. Maybe even better, because with each thrust, you could feel the love he had for you.

His hair hung in your face, shielding you from everything but him. His strong arms on either side of you and his large body over you caged you in, making you feel safe and warm. He pressed kisses against your lips as he moved. You couldn’t help but stare up at him in wonder. This incredibly handsome, strong, kind, caring man above you was yours, and you were his.

You pressed kisses along his jaw and neck. Your fingers dug into his back lightly, no doubt leaving red marks. He didn’t seem to mind one bit. He groaned low and deep, continuing to move into you.

“Charles,” You whispered his name, hand coming up to cup his face. He leaned forward once more so that his nose brushed against yours as he moved. His cock was rubbing up against that perfect spot, and you could feel your insides quaking as your orgasm built. Charles could make you fall apart like you were made of sand.

He knew it too, the smug son of a bitch. He grinned down at you, unable to hide his pride as he felt you tensing around him.

“Already, my love?” He cooed, leaning down to press kisses to your jaw. “You’re very eager, Mrs. Smith.” He teased, his lips brushing against your skin. He paid extra attention to your scar, showering it in love before he moved down to your neck. You whimpered as you felt your orgasm building and building. “Come on then. Come for me.” He whispered. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and he held you close.

You threw your head back, crying out as your body shook and trembled with your orgasm. He continued to move inside of you, working you through it. Just as the aftershocks were subsiding, you felt his abs tense and his seed filled you. You trembled in his arms as you both came down from your orgasms.

He slowly lowered himself down so that he was laying on top of you, his body pressing yours into the ground. He nuzzled his face into your neck and breathed deeply. You held him tightly as the two of you steadied your breathing. Eventually he shifted slightly so that he wouldn’t crush you, but he kept his arms around you, holding you close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was filled with tearful goodbyes as you loaded up your horses. Abigail was blubbering like the sweet woman she was. Even Sadie looked close to tears, though she’d have rather died than admit it. You hugged them each in turn, before climbing up on your horse.

“Write to us, once you get to Canada.” Abigail said, grabbing your hand. You smiled down at her.

“Of course we will.”

“You all stay out of trouble.” Charles teased. John chuckled.

“You know it.” He said.

“If you ever need anything, if you’re ever in any sort of trouble, you write to us.” Charles said sternly. John nodded.

“Course we will. Same goes for you two.”

“And remember if things don’t go right in Canada, you’re always welcome back here.” Abigail said. You nodded. Charles mounted his horse, and with a final round of waves and goodbyes, you left Beechers Hope for the final time.

You rode most of the day, passing through Strawberry then along the foothills of the mountains. As you were approaching Calumet Ravine, Charles turned off the trail. You followed him as he pulled up alongside a strange little house built into the side of a hill. Charles dismounted.

“Where are we going?” you asked, dismounting as well. No response. “Charles.” He turned and looked at you. There was a sadness in his eyes you didn’t understand. You took his hand and let him lead you down the hillside. You gasped when you saw a cross sitting out on the hillside. “Arthur.” You murmured, studying the hand-carved grave marker. You knew Charles had been the one to bury him, but you had never known where.

You fell to your knees in front of your late friend’s grave. Charles knelt down on one knee next to you. He put one hand on your back, rubbing gently.

“I thought we should come see him before we left.” Charles said. You nodded. The two of you were quiet for a moment, lost in your thoughts. Charles broke the silence.

“Hey Arthur. We’re heading off to Canada.” He said. “I thought I’d introduce you to my wife before we left.” He said. You smiled. “You always told me to get my head out of my ass and just be with her. Well it took nearly ten years, but I followed your advice.” You leaned against Charles.

“Ah. So it wasn’t just me you were bothering about that constantly, huh Arthur?” you laughed. Any time you and Arthur were talking, he’d not-so-casually bring up the subject of Charles. He always encouraged you to stop being a fool but you hadn’t listened. Charles chuckled.

“We made sure John and Abigail were all settled before we left. They’re married now too, finally.” You continued. “Figured you’d have done the same, made sure they were okay before setting off.”

“We’ll… we wont ever forget what you did for us, for everyone. As much as you tried to deny it, you were a good man Arthur Morgan.” Charles said. You could hear the emotion in his voice.

The two of you sat there in silence for a little while longer before you finally stood up. On your way back to the horses, a buck crossed your path. It stared at you a moment, then continued on its way. It was time to move on, time to live your own lives, and find that peace you were looking for. Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles is a sweet, soft boah okay?!?! He deserves all good things 😭😭😭


	25. We Three (Charles/Javier/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Javier find reader in the throws of hysteria (known today as a panic attack) and do what they can to comfort her. After an adventurous day they confess their feelings for her and the three become inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety, panic attacks
> 
> I wrote Reader's panic attacks to mirror my own. I know not everyone suffers the same and not all panic attacks are created equal, but this is what I know and was easiest for me to write. I hope it translates well for those of you who suffer differently. 
> 
> Also I have been waiting to write this trio for a while now, I just couldn't find a good plot to go with them. I hope you all like this one. It's a LONG chapter. (15,000 words) 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You’d only been with the Van der Linde gang a few months, but you fit in almost immediately. You were more than willing to earn your keep, both in doing chores with the other women, and going out on jobs with the men. You preferred to keep busy, and no one was going to stop you. You’d been running on your own for a while, and it felt nice to have something to contribute to.

You weren’t sure what set you off. Maybe you’d pushed yourself too hard. Maybe it was a rude comment from Micah, or the incessant chatter of the other women. Maybe it was simply being surrounded by so many people. And maybe it was set off by nothing at all. Whatever the case, one afternoon you found yourself in the grips of hysteria.

Hysteria. That’s what they doctors had called it anyway. You were young when you had your first bout of it. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t focus on anything. You felt terrified, but there was nothing to be afraid of. Your parents had taken you to a priest, thinking maybe you were possessed. When the priest couldn’t help, they took you to a doctor who diagnosed you with hysteria and sent you on your way. Nothing really worked in helping it, and your parents began treating you like you were broken. Eventually you ran off.

In running on your own, you’d found your peace. It was strange but faced with more danger than you’d ever faced living in the city, you found yourself calmer than ever. Perhaps it was that you were finally in control of your life, and most everything around you. You taught yourself to shoot and hunt. Made your money on pelts and meat. You were your own woman. Joining the gang hadn’t lost you that sense of control and security. You hadn’t had any sort of attack of hysteria or whatever it really was since you’d joined. Until now that was.

Your chest felt tight, your hands couldn’t stop shaking, you felt inexplicably angry and scared at the same time. Your breathing came in short rasps. You set down what you were sewing and stepped away from where you were sitting. The other girls didn’t question it, assuming you were going to answer the call of nature or something. You were grateful for that. The last thing you needed was your new family seeing you like this.

Slowly, feeling almost like you were walking under water, you walked out of the camp and into the forest. You leaned against a large tree and slumped down against it, wrapping your arms tightly around yourself. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to calm your mind, calm your body. But your breathing was only becoming more ragged and panicked. You were wheezing a little. You sat like that for a while, the panic only getting worse despite your best efforts.

You heard two sets of footsteps walking your direction, their feet crunching against the dirt and the leaves. You buried your face in your arms and hoped they wouldn’t notice you, though you knew it was futile. You lived with a group of people who were paranoid and suspicious. Your campmates noticed everything and they’d certainly notice you. The footsteps grew closer and stopped beside you. You heard someone gently say your name, but you didn’t look up.

Someone crouched down next to you and a large hand rested gently on your trembling arm. There was silence for a moment, then you felt the two sit on either side of you, giving you enough space that you didn’t feel trapped, but sitting close enough that you felt sheltered and comforted by their presence. 

Slowly you turned your head slightly, peeking out from your folded arms. On your left sat Charles. The stoic man had intimidated you when you first came into camp, but you discovered that he was very kind, so long as you didn’t give him a reason to be otherwise. He gave you a small smile when his eyes met yours. You tried to return his smile, but knew you failed.

You turned to see who was sitting on your other side and saw Javier studying you with concern. The charming Mexican revolutionary had always been very kind to you. Right now, he reached out a hand to brush your hair out of your face, then drew his hand back.

“You good, _cariño_?” He asked gently. You wanted to nod, but knew they’d be able to see through the obvious lie. You let out a shaky sigh and lifted your head, leaning back against the tree. You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head.

“Touch, or no?” Charles asked gently, you peered over at him, raising one eyebrow. “Would it help if we held you, rubbed your back? Or would that make it worse?” He elaborated. You chewed your lip for a moment.

“T-t-touch.” You finally stuttered out. You desperately wanted to feel their arms around you, and not just because they were some of the most attractive men you’d ever seen. You needed someone to ground you, surround you, making you feel human.

Without hesitation Charles scooted closer and wrapped his arms around you. You felt Javier drape his hands across you, rubbing soothing patterns over your back. Javier gently brushed your hair back out of your face. He was staring at you with sympathy, but no pity. Your body trembled against the two of them, and you willed it to stop, but it would not.

“Just relax,” Javier soothed. “You’ll be alright.” You nodded and closed your eyes, trying to focus just on deep breaths. Charles took deep, even breaths, and you did your best to match his breathing. Javier began humming a slow, soothing tune. Eventually your body calmed enough that you were only shaking a little, and you were able to take deep breaths. You still had a weight on your chest, but you felt marginally better.

“T-thank you.” You stammered, looking between the two of them.

“Any time, _cariño_.” Javier soothed, rubbing your arm gently with the back of his hand.

“I s-suppose I should head back to camp.” You said reluctantly. In truth it was the last thing you wanted, but you’d taken up enough of their time and you needed to get back to work.

“We can sit a little longer if you need.” Charles said gently, as if reading your mind. You shook your head and stood up.

“No. It’s f-fine.” You said. You were frustrated that your speech was a little stuttered, which it sometimes was after an episode. But you just wanted to get back to work.

“Do you want to go on a ride with us?” Javier asked, stopping you in your tracks. “Maybe get away from it all for a while?”

“We could go hunting for some food for camp.” Charles suggested, standing.

“Or fishing.” Javier added. “Something nice and calming, but still productive." You paused. It sounded so appealing, getting away from everyone and just doing something different, something calming. The camp did always need food, and the pelts could be sold for money. So you wouldn’t be unproductive if you stepped out with Javier and Charles for a bit. You turned back to look at them. You nodded.

“I’d like that.” You said quietly.

“I’ll go let Mrs. Grimshaw know, so she doesn’t worry about you. I’ll meet you two by the horses.” Charles said. Javier stood and dusted himself off. He bowed low and held out his arm for you to take. You couldn’t help but smile as you linked your arm through his and let him escort you to the horses.

Boaz was grazing near your grullo mustang. Boaz was every bit the charmer his owner was, and was doing his best to wiggle his way into your mare’s good graces. She was eyeing him with an amused look, her ears flicking back whenever he did something a little too forward. You approached and patted your mare’s neck affectionately, her head draped over your shoulder. She nudged your back with her nose, pushing you forward in a hug. It was like she knew you weren’t feeling well.

Javier was patting Boaz affectionately, watching you and your horse. Boaz nickered at you, begging for your attention. You spent a lot of your free time with the horses, sitting near them while they grazed. Boaz seemed to like your company and demanded attention whenever he saw you. You chuckled and moved toward him, patting his nose.

“You get her p-pregnant and force me to ride some other horse, I’ll g-get Bills tongs.” You warned the horse sternly. Boaz nickered and nudged Javier’s pockets, looking for a treat. Javier pulled out a peppermint and gave it to his horse, chuckling slightly.

“Can you blame him, _cariño_?’ Javier chuckled. “He gets to spend all his time near such a beautiful mare and he’s just supposed to ignore her?”

“Besides, Taima’s already told him what she thought of his attention.” Charles said, walking up behind you. He rubbed a scar on Boaz’s chest, chuckling. “He’s got to set his sights elsewhere.” 

“If he’s not c-careful he’ll get one on the other side to match.” You teased, turning back to your horse and tightening her girth.

“Aye.” Javier sighed, rubbing the stallion’s neck. “It’s hard work earning the affection of a beautiful lady, isn’t it boy?” Javier asked Boaz, who snorted in agreement. You couldn’t help but laugh as you pulled yourself up into the saddle. You adjusted your skirt so you were sitting more comfortably, and checked that you had your gun, your bow, and your arrows. Charles and Javier mounted their horses as well, and the three of you rode out of camp.

“Anything you’d like to hunt?” Charles asked. “Deer, elk, bison, fox?” He asked. You thought for a minute.

“No, no. you want to go fishing, right?” Javier said excitedly. “I know of a few good spots near here. We could fish for trout, or bass. Or if you want a real challenge, we could try to catch some sturgeon.” He was getting excited at the thought.

“I actually don’t know how to fish.” You said apologetically. “I’m more of a hunter.”

“Ah!” Javier exclaimed, holding his heart as if you’d shot him. “ _Cariño_ you wound me.” He said. Charles just chuckled, looking a little smug. Javier perked up with an idea. “I could teach you. It would be fun.” He said. His smile was infectious.

“Alright.” You relented. Javier was practically bouncing with excitement. You and Charles exchanged amused glances.

“It’s the wrong time of day to catch fish, isn’t it?” Charles asked. Javier looked up at the sky and his face fell slightly as he realized it was only just after noon. “Looks like we’re hunting then.”

“We could d-do both.” You suggested, looking between the two of them “If you d-don’t have anything else to d-do today.” Javier stared at you, then back at Charles, grinning excitedly. Charles sighed and relented.

“I suppose we could.” He pretended to be annoyed, but you caught the slight smile on his face. He looked over at you. “If that’s what you’d like.” He said. You nodded.

“Alright. Let’s head up this way and see what we can find closer to the mountains.” Charles said, turning Taima along the trail, headed toward the mountains. You and Javier followed. It was a peaceful ride, the three of you more than happy to just stay quiet and enjoy the world around you.

The three of you crossed the river, towards Strawberry. You stopped your horse as you reached the top of the other side of the canyon. Charles stopped alongside you, and you pointed to what had to be the biggest set of tracks you’d ever seen. Charles’ eyes widened in surprise, then his brows furrowed in confusion. The two of you dismounted. 

“What is it?” Javier asked. You both shushed him, crouching down next to the track.

“That has got to be the biggest elk track I’ve ever seen.” You whispered. 

“That’s not an elk, it's a moose.” Charles said. 

“I d-didn’t think moose came down this f-far.” You murmured. Charles shook his head. 

“They usually aren’t.” Charles stood and returned to Taima, grabbing his bow. He hesitated as he studied it. “This may not be enough.” 

“Bring it. I’ve g-got a rifle too.” You said, pulling out your rifle. Charles nodded. 

“Wait, we’re going on foot?” Javier asked. You nodded .

“Unless you want the horses to scare it off.” Charles said. Javier dismounted and the three of you hitched your horses to a tree before you began following the tracks, keeping down in a low crouch. 

“How long ago do you th-think it was here?” you asked. Charles hummed as he studied the tracks. 

“Less than an hour ago. If we move we should be able to catch up to it easily enough.” Fortunately the moose tracks weren’t hard to follow through the damp, muddy ground. 

“You ever hunt a moose before?” Charles asked, keeping his voice low. You shook your head. “Well trust me when I say, we want to kill it before it gets anywhere near us.” 

“So I’ve heard.” You replied. 

“What’s the big deal? It’s just an oversized deer.” Javier said, sounding genuinely confused. 

“I don’t think you realize just how big they are.” Charles remarked. “They’re mean too.” 

“My uncle was charged by one, once. Only survived because he climbed a tree.” 

“Then why are we hunting it?” Javier hissed. 

“Good meat. Good p-pelt.” You replied. 

“Shhhh.” Charles shushed you. You froze, following Charles’ gaze. In the distance stood a giant bull moose. You lifted your rifle and looked down the scope, watching the moose for a moment. 

“It’s out of range. I’ll have to get closer.” You said. “Cover me, just in case.” You said. Charles knocked an arrow in his bow, and Javier pulled out his guns. 

“Be careful.” Charles warned. You nodded and krept carefully through the underbrush toward the moose, careful not to step on so much as a twig. Every time the moose looked up, you froze. Just a little closer and you’d have a clean shot. 

You crouched and lifted your gun, looking through the scope once more. You had the moose’s forehead right in your crosshairs. You took a couple deep breaths steadying yourself. 

THUMP

Something slammed into your back and sent you tumbling forward, rolling slightly. You turned to see a deer prancing away, almost laughing at you. You silently cursed the animal, but shifted back into position. Your heart stopped beating when you saw the moose staring you down. You scrambled to pick up your gun, hearing the moose let out an angry grunt. 

“Look out!” 

“ _Mierda!_ ” 

“Shit.” you scrambled backward. The moose was charging you. You managed to get your fingers on your gun, and aiming blindly, you pulled the trigger. 

It all happened so fast, you weren’t sure exactly what went down. You opened your eyes, realizing you’d squeezed them shut. Laying about 10 feet in front of you was the moose, dead. He had a bullet wound in his forehead and one in the side of his face, and an arrow sticking out of his eye. The three of you had shot all at once, and all hit your target. 

“ _Jesus Christo, cariño_ Are you alright?” Javer raced over, sliding on his knees by your side. Charles was right behind him You nodded. 

“I’m fine.” You said. Both men let out a sigh of relief. You turned your attention back to the dead moose in front of you. You stood, Javier gently helping you to your feet, and the three of you walked over to the dead moose.

“You weren’t kidding. It's giant.” Javier said with a low whistle. 

You studied the moose that lay at your feet. It’s giant antlers like a crown above its head. The legs, nearly as long as you were tall. You stared down at the majestic beast.

“You alright?” Charles asked quietly, pulling you out of your trance. He was staring at you, concerned. You grinned at him. 

“I’m fantastic!” You said, unable to contain your strange joy. “I haven’t had anything that exciting happen to me in a long time. I forgot how thrilling it can be, hunting something more dangerous than a deer.” Charles chuckled. Javier stared at you, jaw dropped in shock. 

“Let's get this skinned then so we can go fishing.” Charles said, withdrawing his knife. “Unless you’ve had enough for the day?” He asked you. You shook your head. 

“Not even close.” You said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are we going, Javier?” You asked as you followed behind him, your horses now laden with the meat and pelt from the moose.

“I’m not sure yet.” Javier admitted. “I want to find us a good spot to fish.”

"We're right next to the river. Why don't we just fish here?" Charles asked. Javier shook his head, seeming offended by the suggestion. 

"No no no. This spot is garbage. Only chain pickerel and bluegill here. No, we want something better. Bass or trout." Javier thought for a moment. "Let's go down to the lake. There's some bass in there." 

"All the way to the lake?" Charles huffed.

"Oh stop it. We aren't that far. What do you say, _cariño_?" Javier asked, looking over at you. If you were honest, catching small fish like bluegill sounded more ideal for your first try. But Javier looked so excited. You couldn't bring yourself to crush him like that. 

"You're the fisherman, Javier. Whatever you think is best." You said. Charles sighed, and Javier whooped. 

"Follow me!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hold the rod here and here," Javier murmured in your ear. You were both standing about calf-deep in water. Javier stood behind you, arms wrapped around you, helping you grip the rod correctly. You were distinctly aware of his chest pressed against your back, his lips near your ear. God it was like something from one of Mary Beth's books, but nevertheless it had your heart racing and your palms sweaty.

"Perfect. Now swing back like this. Good. And go!" He helped you flick the rod back, and cast out. The bait went sailing out into the water, landing with a plunk. "Perfect. Now just reel in slowly, flick the rod every now and then. We want the bait to look like some fish swimming by." Javier held you a moment longer before he stepped back and pulled out his own rod, baited it, and tossed it out. He made it look so easy and effortless. 

Charles sat on the shore, leaned up against a rock, watching the two of you. He'd lent you his rod, since you didn't have one of your own. Though you had the sneaking suspicion that he would have just watched you both anyway.

"What do I do if I get a bite?" You asked. 

"Wait until you feel it really bite hard, then pull. That will set the hook in." Javier said. You nodded and focused on your line as Javier cast his out. 

The sun continued to dip low in the sky. Javier brought in a couple smallmouth bass. You'd gotten a nibble, but pulled too soon and scared it off. Javier assured you all beginners did it. Even though you hadn't caught anything, you had to admit you did find it relaxing. Just standing in the water, staring out at the glimmering lake, waiting for a bite but lost in your own thoughts.

"It's getting late. We should head back soon." Charles called from the shore.

"Not until she catches something." Javier said firmly, stopping you from reeling in. 

"It's okay that I didn't catch anything." You assured him. "I had a lot of fun. Thank you for teaching me." 

"One more cast, _cariño_. Please. I know you'll catch something this time." He said. His confidence in you was touching. You nodded and reeled in your line before casting it back out there as far as you could. 

You slowly began reeling in, doing just as Javier had taught you. He watched you, humming his approval. You relaxed as you fished, not expecting to catch anything at all. It was your first time fishing. Who caught anything their first time fishing?

Suddenly you felt a twitch on your line, almost like something just bumped against your hook. You continued to reel in, slower so as not to scare anything. You felt it again and tensed up, ready to pull. A sharp, hard tug on the line was all you needed, and you pulled it back .

“You’ve got something, _cariño_! You’ve got something!” Javier said, practically jumping up and down with joy beside you. Charles stood and waded out to you both, standing on your other side. The fish yanked hard against you, and you nearly tumbled forward into the lake. 

“Ah!” You cried out. Javier’s hands came to your hips, pulling you tightly back against him and keeping you firmly on your feet. 

“I’ve got you.” He said quietly. 

“What do I do?” You asked. 

“Whatever direction the fish pulls, you pull the other way. When he tires, reel him in as quickly as you can.” Javier instructed. You nodded and pulled against the fish. You could hear the line spooling out. “Grab the reel. Don’t hold it too tightly, let the fish take a little line now and then, but don’t let him get away with it.” Javier instructed. “Give and take.” You did as he instructed, holding the reel but letting the fish take just a little line now and then.

The fish stopped struggling, and you began reeling it in. It took every ounce of strength in you to move the reel. You grunted and groaned with the effort. Was it supposed to be this difficult? No wonder Javier had such muscles. Javier put his hand over yours and attempted to help you. You heard him hum in thought. 

“That’s a big one.” He remarked. “Heavy.” 

You felt the fish begin struggling again and stopped reeling, pulling the rod against the fish. It leapt out of the water for a moment, and the three of you gasped. It was huge. A sort of pinkish grey color. 

“Is that a shark?!” You cried out. 

“No. It’s a sturgeon.” Javier said. 

“That is one big fish.” Charles said in disbelief. 

“You reel it in, Javier. You’re better at this.” You pleaded, trying to hand him the rod. He shook his head. 

“No no, _cariño_. This is your catch. I’ll help you, but you’re bringing this one in.” Javier said, stepping behind you once more. He held onto your hips, keeping you anchored as the fish tried once more to drag you out into the lake. “You can do this. I know you can.” He murmured in your ear.

It was slow going. The fish wasn’t going in without a fight. Your arms ached and you just wanted to cut the line and walk away, but Javier wouldn’t let you. Even Charles was really into it, cheering you on and encouraging you as inch by aching inch, you brought the fish in. Once it was finally in the shallows, Javier and Charles raced out to help you bring it in, and you all moved back to shore.

You collapsed in the sand once it was safely ashore. Your arms felt like they had been turned to jam, and you were drenched in sweat. You stared down your worthy opponent, who lay gasping in the sand much like you did. 

“You did it, _cariño_!!!” Javier exclaimed, landing next to you in the sand and wrapping his arms around your shoulders in a tight hug. “That was incredible! You did so well.” He said. You grinned at him and hugged him back. 

“Well I had a pretty good teacher.” You said. Javier put his hand over his heart like you’d just said the sweetest thing to him. Charles stood over you, smiling down at you. 

“We should cook some of this here. Enjoy it before Person gets his hands on it and ruins it.” He suggested. You nodded. The idea of trying to ride back to camp just now had you feeling limp. “Let's go up a little ways, into the trees.” Charles suggested. Javier stood and helped you to your feet while Charles hoisted your catch into his arms. The three of you trudged up the hill, into the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat around your little campfire, enjoying the spoils of your victory. Javier cooked the sturgeon in such a way that made it cut like butter, and taste so sweet but so savory. It was worth the struggle to bring the fish in. Maybe Javier would have to take you out fishing more. And between the fish and the moose, you had enough meat to feed the camp for a week. 

Javier kept glancing over at you, looking like a child trying not to ask a question. He’d lift a bite of food to his mouth, set it back on his plate, gape at you for a moment, and repeat. You set down your fork and met his gaze, waiting for him to say something. 

“Has that ever happened to you before? Like this morning where you got all…anxious?” he asked.

“Javier,” Charles hissed. You just set down your food and nodded. Both men also set down their plates, giving you their full attention. 

“I was just a kid the first time it happened. Maybe ten or eleven.” You said. “The doctors called in hysteria. A priest called in possession. My father called it dramatic and my mother called it a burden.” You shrugged. “Whatever it is, I’ve dealt with it most of my life.”

“Was there something that started it, made you feel that way?” Javier asked anxiously. “I don’t mean to pry I just…” Javier hesitated.

“It happens to Javier sometimes too.” Charles said quietly. You sat there in shock for a moment.

“Really?” You asked. Javier nodded. God you’d always felt like maybe you were just crazy, fit for an asylum. But if someone like Javier had episodes like that, maybe you weren’t as crazy as you thought.

“I don’t mean to pry, _cariño_. Really. I’ve just never met anyone else who had it happen to them too. I just wondered if maybe it was all the same for you.” He said. “I had it happen sometimes when I was a kid, but it didn’t happen often until… well…”

Javier reached up and untied his neck tie, revealing a thin white scar across his neck. You gasped and leaned forward. You reached your hand out unconsciously, then stopped yourself, looking up at Javier. He gave you a small nod, and you gently traced your finger over the thin line. It was smooth, the skin soft under your fingers. You sat back and met Javier’s gaze.

“After that happened, it seemed to get so much worse. For a long time I could not even look at knives without feeling like I was going to stop breathing. I forced myself to master them, to try to master my fear, but I only succeeded in the first thing. I still find myself panicking a lot. Sometimes I can see a reason behind it. Someone gets too close to me with a knife. Something that should cause panic in a person. But sometimes it’s like…like...”

“Like it comes out of thin air.” You finished for him. “Like your body is reacting to something that isn’t there.” You nodded. “It’s like that for me too, sometimes.” Javier’s shoulders slumped in relief, echoing the way you felt. Maybe you weren’t crazy. You glanced between the two of them.

“That’s how you knew how to help me, then.” You said, looking at Charles. “You’ve helped Javier.” Charles nodded.

“We went out on a job a couple months back and it just hit him out of nowhere. Sometimes he just needs someone to hold him, and sometimes he wants to stab anyone who lays a finger on him. I knew to ask before I tried to comfort you.” He said. You nodded in understanding.

“Nothing really set it off this time.” You said,answering Javier’s earlier question. “At least, nothing that I can pin down. It just… hit me.”

“And how do you feel now?” Charles asked.

“Better.” You said. “Still a little… off. But better.” Charles nodded in satisfaction. The three of you returned to your food, but now you had a burning question to ask. You looked at the two men for a moment, hesitant to ask the question that was just digging at the back of your mind. You opened and closed your mouth a couple times. 

“If we’re asking personal questions, do you mind if I ask you one?” You asked. The two men looked at you curiously. “Are you two... together?” You asked. Javier and Charles exchanged looks. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any offense by it. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but... I’ve noticed you two seem...close. Closer than the other men.” 

“Yes.” Charles said. “We’re together, in a sense. I’m not sure it’s quite like any other relationship. But we are together.” 

“How do you mean? Because you’re two men? I know most people are really... opinionated about it, but I promise I don’t think it’s wrong. I won’t tell no one.” you were stammering now. 

“It’s not just that.” Javier said. The two shared another look. 

“You don’t have to explain. I’m prying too much.” You said, returning back to your food. 

“You’re maybe not prying as much as you think you are.” Charles said cryptically. You furrowed your brows. 

“We’re together, yes. But we also see other people. Sometimes together, sometimes separately.” Javier explained. 

“Together like... both of you with another man?” You asked. You’d never heard of such a thing. But you supposed so long as everyone was willing. 

“Yes. Or with a woman.” Charles said. You blinked in confusion. 

“Charles and I both find ourselves attracted to men and women.” Javier explained. Both were watching you cautiously, ready to back out of the conversation at the first sign that you didn’t like what they were saying. 

“Really?” You said, thoroughly fascinated. You’d known homosexual men before. It had never bothered you. But you’d never considered that a person may be attracted to both. “Why are you telling me this? I mean... I’ll keep your secret, I swear. But...” you weren’t sure how to complete the sentence. 

“Javier and I have both been sweet on you for a while now.” Charles admitted. “You’re so strong and beautiful. You never let anyone tell you what to do.”

“But at the same time, you’re so kind. So gentle.” Javier added. You weren’t sure what to say. You felt heat rush to your cheeks, and you looked at the ground to hide your smile. God they were both so sweet. 

“I... uh... thank you.” You murmured. You couldn’t believe you were about to say this. But they were being so open and honest with you, you knew you could give them the same. “Honestly you’ve both caught my attention too.” You admitted. You glanced up. Javier was grinning like an idiot. Charles’ smile was more simple but you could see he was equally happy. 

“Some of the gang can be... so... so loud and rude and coarse. I mean it’s not like I expected anything different when I joined a gang of outlaws. But you’re both so kind. You never made me feel like an outsider. And you both care about everyone else. They way you come and play for us while we do our chores, keep us company, make us laugh and keep our spirits up.” You said, glancing at Javier. “Or the way you always take care of everyone, making sure no one is pushing themselves too hard and making sure we all rest from time to time.” You looked at Charles. Then you looked away. “Not to mention you’re both two of the most attractive men I’ve ever met.” you added, laughing nervously. God you had never been so blunt and open in your life. But something about Charles and Javier put you at ease. 

You felt a warm hand slip into either of yours and you looked up. Charles and Javier had scooted closer and had each slipped a hand into yours. Javier brought your hand up to his lips and placed a sweet, slow, tender kiss to the back of your hand. Charles squeezed your hand and scooted closer so his broad arm was pressed up against yours. 

“Does that mean you’d perhaps be interested in spending more time with us?” Charles asked gently. 

“I’d like that.” You said, nodding. 

“We don’t have to do anything now,” Charles assured you. 

“No I... I wouldn’t mind.. I....” you admitted. Javier’s hand came up to cup your cheek. 

“Good to know we’re all on the same page.” Javier was grinning. He leaned in, giving you plenty of time to pull away, but you didn’t. His lips pressed to yours, his mustache tickling your skin. His lips were thin, but soft against yours. He tasted like tobacco and bourbon (and fish of course) and he smelled like campfire smoke. 

Your body automatically pressed closer to him, and you leaned into the kiss. Your arms wrapped around Javier’s neck, and he held you close. Eventually he broke the kiss, grinning at you, then at Charles.

“See Charles. I told you she’d want to.” Javier said. “I caught you staring a few times. Charles didn’t want to bring it up, said it was rude. But I knew you felt the same as we did.” He said. You felt yourself flush once more 

“Well what do you expect, with you walking around camp with those hips swaying like that.” you muttered, then you turned to Charles. “Or you, always carrying heavy things and showing off those big shoulders of yours.” They were both grinning at you. “Oh stop it. What else is a gal to do with two men like you around?” 

“You could have said something, you know.” Charles murmured, his face moving tantalizingly close to your own. You turned your head slightly to face him, and your nose brushed against his. You froze for a minute, savoring the close proximity to him. 

“I suppose I could have.” You finally said, pressing forward so your lips met his. His arms went around you immediately, pulling you closer so that you were almost on top of him. Where Javier’s lips were thin and soft, Charles’ were plump and firm as they moved with yours. Charles tasted like mint and smelled like sage. 

To your left you could feel Javier trailing kisses up your arm and to your neck. God did it feel good. Charles let go of your hand to move his up to the back of your neck, tilting your head so that he could kiss you deeper. Between Charles and Javier, your body was tingly and you felt like you were melting. 

“We should stop for now.” Charles said finally, breaking the kiss. “I don’t want us to rush into anything.” You nodded in agreement. Javier reluctantly pulled away, but stayed close, snuggling up against you. You couldn’t help but snuggle back. Charles wrapped his arm around you both and pulled you in close, resting his head on yours. 

The three of you stayed like that for a little while, just appreciating each other’s touch, basking in each other's presence. Everything felt so right, and even the lingering tenseness that you felt after your hysteria this morning had dissipated. 

“Thank you for today.” you said, breaking the silence. Charles pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I enjoyed every minute of it.” 

“Even when you were nearly trampled by a moose?” Javier asked. 

“Or pulled into the lake by a giant fish?” Charles chuckled. 

“Yes.” You said truthfully. Both men chuckled. 

“Well we’ll have to do it again sometime.” Javier murmured, kissing your cheek. 

“We should be getting back soon.” Charles sighed reluctantly. You nodded in agreement. Slowly the three of you pulled apart. You finished up your meal, then packed everything up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly everyone was asleep when you made it back to camp, except for John and Bill who were on guard duty, and Uncle and Swanson who were muttering drunkenly to themselves. Everyone else was tucked into their beds, sleeping peacefully.

You glanced over at the girls tent, where everyone was sleeping soundly. You couldn’t get into your bedroll without waking anyone. You chewed your lip in thought. You hated waking any of them up, especially Karen, who would likely rip into you. Charles, ever observant, seemed to read your thoughts. 

“Come sleep in our tent for the night.” He said quietly. “Then you wont wake anyone up.” You hesitated for a moment. You didn’t want to impose, and you knew you’d never hear the end of it from the girls if they saw you sleeping between the two of them. 

“Come on, _cariño_.” Javier murmured in your ear, standing behind you with his chin on your shoulder. “Wouldn’t you love to fall asleep with Charles’ big broad arms around you.” he teased.

“Or Javier’s sweet, narrow hips pressed up against you.” Charles added, smirking slightly. You were unable to suppress the little mewl that you made at the thought. You were starting to regret telling them all that. They’d use it against you for the rest of time. 

“Fine.” You huffed, as if they’d twisted your arm. The three of you moved across camp to their little lean-to. Charles and Javier pushed their bedrolls together. It would be a tight fit, but the three of you should fit just fine if you snuggled together. 

Charles lay down and opened his arms for you. God he looked so inviting. You lay down next to him, resting your head on his firm chest. You were tense at first, not sure if this was okay, not sure if you should be so close. But Charles gently ran his hand up and down your back, soothing you into relaxing against him. 

You felt Javier lay down on your other side. He lay on his stomach, one arm draped over you, pulling himself closer to you until his hips were pressed up against yours. Your hips unconsciously moved back against him, and he grabbed your thigh, holding your still. 

“Careful, _dulzura_.” He growled, not lifting his head. “Don’t start something that can’t be finished here.” he warned. 

“Sorry,” You giggled, moving your hand to pat his so that he’d know you would behave. He spread his fingers to lock with yours, and you pulled his hand back up to rest on your middle. He buried his face against your back, holding you tightly.

“Not to worry, _dulzura_. I like being close to you as well.” He sighed contently. 

“Just maybe a little too much?” You teased, and Javier laughed. 

“If you two aren’t going to sleep, get out.” Charles grumbled underneath you. You glanced up at him. His eyes were closed, but he cracked one open to look at you. You giggled. Though he didn’t make a sound, you felt his chest vibrate with a small chuckle. 

“Sorry. We’ll be good.” you said, nuzzling your face against him. 

“You’d better.” He huffed, and you felt goosebumps prickly against your skin at the unspoken ‘or else.’ Javier brought his lips to your ear. 

“I felt that.” Javier whispered, rubbing his arm against yours, your goosebumps prickling against his smooth skin. “One day soon, I promise. We’ll show you just how sweet we find you.” He whispered. You nodded in acceptance, and the three of you settled in to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As predicted, you were the center of camp gossip when people woke up to find you curled up between Javier and Charles. The girls pestered you for details non-stop, and even Mrs. Grimshaw got involved. 

“If I’d known you were just going out to diddle those two yesterday when Charles said they were taking you on a ride because you weren’t feeling well, I’d never have let you go.” She huffed. You weren’t sure, but you thought you saw a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. Was she just teasing you or was she genuinely upset?

“That's where you were all day?!” Karen squealed. The other girls gaped open-mouthed at you. Even Abigail was getting in on the action. And you couldn’t be sure, but John had been working on that wagon wheel an awfully long time. Bil sat at a table nearby, not so subtly listening in. Even Hosea had chosen a spot closer than normal to read his daily paper. 

You were trying your best to stitch up a hole in Jack's good trousers, but all these distractions were stopping you, and you were losing your temper. What business of theirs was it where you slept or who you rode with?

“Come on. You’ve gotta give us something.” Karen whined. 

“How’d you do it?” Tilly asked. 

“Do what?”

“Manage to snag not one, but two incredibly attractive men.” Mary Beth was on the edge of her seat, chores forgotten. “I have to know.” Micah chose that moment to walk by and toss his stinking union suit your way. It landed on your head, and you nearly gagged. 

“Mend that for me, would you doll?” He said casually. “And by the way, if you were that desperate for a good romp, you could have just asked.” He winked at you. You tossed his union suit back at him. 

“Mend it yourself, you pig!” You screeched. “And as for the rest of you,” You hissed, gathering up the pile of clothes that needed mending, which made up your list of chores for the day. “What I do and where I sleep is no concern of yours.” You stood up and stormed off, away from the rest of them. 

You moved to the outer perimeter of camp, where you knew Javier would be standing for his guard duty. He greeted you with a wide smile, but the smile dropped as you stomped over and plopped down on a log nearby. 

“Everything alright, _cariño_?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Peachy.” You huffed, settling in to continue working on sewing up Jacks trousers. You heard someone walking toward you, and turned to growl at whoever it was to leave you alone. Your face softened when you saw Charles walking your way. 

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly, coming to sit beside you. “When I said you could come and sleep in our tent, I didn’t think the rest would be so... intrusive.” He said. You waved him off.

“Wait what happened?” Javier asked, confused. 

“The others wouldn’t leave her alone about us.” Charles explained. 

“It’s not your fault.” You sighed, anger already subsiding. “If I give the girls the silent treatment for a day, they’ll drop it. And I can handle Micah.” 

“What did that snake do?” Javier growled. 

“He invited me to his bed. It's not that abnormal for him actually. He usually pesters one of us every day or so.” You sighed. “It's fine. I expected they’d all react like this.” You glanced up at Javier. “Do you mind if I do my work out here with you while you’re on guard duty?” You asked. 

“Not at all. Stay as long as you’d like.” Javier said, bowing low and taking your hand before pressing a kiss to the back of it. You smiled and returned to your sewing. Charles settled in beside you and worked crafting arrows, a task Arthur had recently asked of him to help keep the ammo cart stocked. 

The two of you worked in silence while Javier continued his guard duty, occasionally circling the camp, but staying close. You hummed slightly as you stitched up hole after hole, sewed on button after button. It was monotonous, but somehow relaxing to sew. In another life maybe you could have made dresses or fancy clothes. You glanced over at Charles, or rather at the two holes in the sleeve of his blue shirt. 

“You should let me stitch those up sometime.” You commented, pressing your finger against the exposed skin. Charles smiled. 

“And add to your daily workload?” He asked, shaking his head. “No. It’s not a problem. These tears have been here quite a while. The shirt’s integrity has held up just fine.” He said. You made a mental note to steal the shirt to repair at a later date. 

Javier came and sat down next to you, having been relieved by Sean for guard duty.  
He sat down with a grateful groan and stretched before laying down. 

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to just move your stuff into our tent permanently.” Javier lamented. “But seeing how much trouble it’s caused today, maybe not.” 

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind.” You said. Javier grinned and sat up. 

“Really?” he asked excitedly. 

“Yeah. I was really comfortable last night.” You admitted. “I wouldn’t mind making that more permanent. If you’ll have me?” You added. 

“You can sleep in our tent any time.” Charles said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening you’d moved into their tent. The next morning, as you’d expected, the girls came over and apologized for prying. You’d accepted their apology and spent the day working next to them once more. 

Days went by, and you spent much of your free time with Javier and Charles. You sat near them to eat, talked long into the night with them. Charles did your hair every morning, and Javier sang you to sleep each night. You even began volunteering to trade guard duty with some of the other camp members so that you were working alongside them. Occasionally you all would sneak out into the woods and make out, but you’d never gone further than that. The camp seemed to accept that you were together in some form, though no one was sure exactly how it worked. 

One afternoon, when you finished up your chores, Javier and Charles were nowhere to be found. Waiting on your bedroll was a new dress. It was simple, but still beautiful. You stepped behind a wagon and quickly changed into the dress. When you emerged, Javier and Charles were waiting for you. 

Javier was dressed like he normally was, being the most fashionable man in camp, but his clothes were spotless. A dark grey jacket with a blue vest and red neck tie. Charles wore a dark blue jacket with a brown vest over a dark blue shirt. 

“My oh my.” You gasped, adopting a thick southern accent. “Don’t you boys clean up nice?” You teased, stepping forward and tugging on Charles’ jacket, straightening it out. Javier removed his hat and bowed low to you. 

“ _Señorita_ you look beautiful this evening. _Muy hermosa_.” He said, grabbing your hand and kissing it slowly, still bowed low. Charles glanced over at Javier. 

“I may not have as much flourish as he does, but he’s right that you look beautiful.” Charles said, taking your hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back of your knuckles. You smiled. 

“Thank you. Both of you.” You said. “What’s the occasion?” You asked. 

“We were hoping you’d accompany us for a night on the town.” Javier said. 

“I’d be delighted.” you replied. Javier turned and held out his arm for you, and you took it, linking your other arm through Charles’. 

The whole camp was staring, watching as the three of you walked across camp and toward the horses. But you didn’t care much. You were too excited for your evening with the boys. When you reached the horses, you couldn’t help but smile.

Charles had woven the three horses’ manes into loose braids, with beads and feathers woven in. Javier had given them all a bath and brushed them until their coats shined. You grinned at the two of them, stepping toward your mare. She nudged you with her nose, searching for a treat. Javier produced a sugar cube for her. 

“Did you behave for these two while they cleaned you up.” You asked, patting her neck. “They did such a good job.”

“For the most part she did.” Javier said. “I may have had to bathe her twice because she rolled in the dust.” 

“She does that.” You laughed. Javier held her steady while Charles helped you mount up and adjust your skirt so that it sat modestly. He and Javier then mounted their horses. “Lead the way.” You said, and you followed Javier out of camp, Charles riding behind you. 

“Have fun kids!” You heard Hosea call after you. The rest of the camp began to cheer and hollar encouragements after you. You shook your head, but couldn’t help but smile. No one in camp could mind their business, but at least they were supportive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of you rode side by side across the river and up the slope toward Strawberry. As you neared the town entrance, you moved back to ride single-file. Javier led the way to the welcome center/hotel, and stopped in front of the hitching post. You pulled up alongside him. Javier dismounted and hitched Boaz before he came around to help you down off the horse, avoiding a mud puddle. 

The lobby of the Welcome Center was beautiful, with a stone fireplace and antlers hanging everywhere. Everything was new and recently refurbished. A staircase wound up to the second story, where all the rooms were. A large bear statue stood in the corner. It was a beautiful mix of cozy and elegant.

“Hello, folks. How can I help you?” The man working the front desk asked. 

“We’d like to rent a room for the night.” Javier said, setting down some money on the counter. 

“I’ve only got the one available for the night.” The man warned, looking at the three of you. 

“That’s fine. We’ll make it work.” You said simply, flashing him a smile. He nodded and handed Javier the key to the room. 

“Well, here you go. Room’s ready for you.” He said cheerfully. 

“Thank you. Could we also have some supper sent up to the room? It’s been a long ride.” Javier asked, setting down a few more bills. The man nodded. 

“Certainly. I’ll have that sent up as soon as it’s ready.” He said. 

“Thank you.” You called as the three of you climbed the stairs. 

The room was as beautiful as the rest of the welcome center. It was clear that it had been refurbished recently. All the furniture was new and beautifully crafted. You’d stayed at your fair share of hotels in towns, but this was by far the nicest. A large bed angled diagonally across the room. Dressers and tables lined the wall, leaving the center of the room fairly open. 

“It’s beautiful.” you said as you looked around the room. 

“I thought you’d like it here.” Charles said with a smile. “Arthur told me this place was the nicest hotel by far.” 

You walked across the room and opened the door, which led out to a beautiful balcony overlooking the river. You leaned against the rail and stared out at the town. The sun had just dipped behind the mountains, bathing the world in a greyish-purple glow. A glass bumped against your arm, and you turned to see Javier standing there holding out a glass of brandy to you. You smiled and took it. 

“I thought Strawberry was a dry town.” You said quietly. 

“Yes but we’re outlaws.” Javier said, grinning. “Laws like that don’t apply to us.” Charles stepped out onto the balcony to join you, holding his own glass of brandy. The three of you clinked your glasses together quietly before taking a drink. You hummed as the fruity liquor slid down your throat, burning slightly but tasting oh so good. 

“So am I correct in assuming that we’re here so that we have some... privacy?” You asked, feeling your cheeks flush slightly. 

“There are no expectations with this evening.” Charles assured you, resting a hand on your arm. “We are here to spend time with each other away from the prying eyes of our camp members. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

“And if I want to...?” You left the question open ended, letting them fill in the blanks. 

“Then we are more than happy to oblige.” Javier chuckled, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You smiled. 

“Good. Because I want to.” You said. Charles chuckled. 

“Well let's at least have supper first.” He teased. You nodded. As if on queue, there came a knock at the door. Charles set aside his brandy, and you and Javier did your best to casually hide your glasses when Charles opened the door. One of the bath girls stood holding a tray of food. Charles took the tray and thanked her, passing her a dollar as a tip before shutting the door. 

Charles brought the tray out to the balcony and the three of you ate your supper there, talking and laughing as you did. It amazed you how much you enjoyed their company. Yes you’d been lusting after them since you joined the gang, but you’d never thought you’d enjoy being with them this much. You’d never enjoyed your previous lovers’ company like this. 

The three of you stood out on the balcony, taking in the cool mountain breeze and gazing up at the sky as the stars began to flicker on, like lamps being lit one by one. You felt Javier wrap his arms around your waist and rest his head on your shoulder. You leaned back against him. The two of you stood there a moment like that before you felt Charles’ arms slide between you and Javier as he held Javier close. You stood there for a moment, swaying in each other's arms. 

Some yelling from the street caught your attention, and a man rode by below you, hollering for someone. It was then that you realized just how exposed the three of you were out here. Just because camp seemed accepting of the three of you didn’t mean others would be. 

“Let's take this inside.” Charles murmured. You and Javier nodded in agreement, and the three of you reluctantly let go of each other and moved back inside. Javier brought the brandy and the glasses in, and Charles brought your empty plates of food before shutting the door behind you. 

You couldn’t help but stare as Javier crossed the room, the sway of his hips emphasized by his gun belt. You bit your lip lightly as you watched him. It wasn’t until he turned and chuckled that you even realized you were staring. 

“Like what you see?” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. You laughed and nodded. 

“I do.” You said as he stepped closer. You grabbed his belt and pulled him close. He removed his hat and set it on the vanity as you pulled him in for a kiss. You unbuckled his belt, letting it drop to the floor. 

“Egar are we? Don’t worry, _amor_ we have all night.” He chuckled. 

“I know. I just want to sit on that lap without worrying about getting stabbed or accidentally firing that gun.” You said, pushing him backwards so that he was sitting on the bed. You then turned your attention to Charles, who was watching the scene, amused. You stepped toward him, and didn’t miss the subtle hardness forming in his pants as your leg brushed against his. 

You pulled him in for a kiss, working on his belt as well. It joined Javier’s on the floor, and Charles kicked it aside, moving it closer to the bed with his foot. Ever aware, he wanted to keep a weapon nearby in case something happened. 

“You too.” you cooed, breaking the kiss and guiding him to sit on the bed next to Javier. The men grinned up at you as you studied them both. You knew you were moving fast with these two, but your insides burned hot just thinking about having both of them. Now was not the time to be modest and virtuous. Fuck propriety. These two gods wanted you, and you weren’t about to pass that up. 

You nudged their knees apart with your own knee so that Javier’s left leg was resting against Charles’ right. You climbed on top so that you were sitting on those legs, in a sense sitting on both of their laps. Your legs pressed up against their crotches, and Javier was unable to resist rutting against you for a second. 

Charles’ hand came up to cup your ass, helping support you. You leaned in and kissed Javier, while Charles kissed your jaw and cheek. You moved your lips to meet his, and Javier turned his attention to your jaw. In an instant, everything became desperate. You were unable to keep up with who was kissing who. Javier would kiss Charles while you nipped at his jaw. Charles would kiss you while Javier showered his face with affection. Around and around. 

You could feel two growing erections pressing up against your shins, and you scooted forward, rubbing against them. They both groaned and kissed your face fiercely. Charles held your back and pressed against you so you were leaning backwards. Their kisses moved across your sensitive neck and down to your collarbone. You moaned as you felt their lips and tongues move across your skin, occasionally punctuated with light nips. 

Your legs started to tremble with the effort of keeping yourself up. Charles sensed this and pulled you into his arms, moving backward across the bed and pulling you with him. He positioned you so that your back was against his chest and you were sitting between his legs. He kissed you as his fingers began undoing the buttons of your dress, pushing the fabric down so that more of your shoulders and chest were exposed. 

“If you want us to stop.” Charles murmured, breaking the kiss but keeping his face near yours. “Just say the word.” 

“You’ll be the first to know.” You vowed.

Javier pulled off your shoes and stockings, hands creeping up your legs. He pulled down your bloomers and tossed them aside before he moved so that he was kneeling between your legs. He began to push your dress up, but you closed your legs, stopping him. He froze and his eyes met yours, clearly thinking he’d done something wrong. You grabbed his jacket and pulled him up so his body was pressed against yours, and you kissed him. 

You pushed his jacket off and began working on unbuttoning his vest. He shrugged that off and untied his neck tie while you unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his toned chest. As scrawny as Javier looked, he was actually very muscular underneath his clothes. Muscles along his arms bulged as he pressed his weight on them. He grinned when he saw you staring, then moved back down your body. 

He began moving your dress out of the way once more, spreading your legs open for him. You moved so that your feet rested outside of Charles’ legs, and Charles spread them apart some, helping you keep your legs wide open for Javier. 

You turned your head, tugging at Charles’ shirt, but before you could open your mouth to ask him to remove it, Javier’s tongue found your center, and you let out a high pitched gasp in shock and pleasure. Charles fortunately understood what you were asking, and he pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. His skin was warm, and you could feel his muscles flexing against you as he pulled you close.

Charles pressed kisses to your neck and shoulders as Javier continued to explore your center. You let out a sharp moan as he found that sweet spot. Encouraged, he continued giving that spot attention, kissing and licking and sucking. His moustache tickled the sensitive skin between your legs. You did your best to hold still for him, though all you wanted to do was buck and grind your hips against his face. 

Fortunately Javier could tell just how he was making you feel, and he continued to pleasure you. He began moving his attentions around your center, always returning to that spot but dragging out your pleasure some. 

“Ja... Javier.” you panted, shuddering as he flattened his tongue and licked up your center. 

“Is he making you feel good?” Charles purred in your ear. You nodded, panting and gasping as you felt the pressure building up in your center. You clung to Charles with one hand, the other scrambling to find one of Javiers. He took your hand and interlocked your fingers. He pressed some sweet kisses along your thigh before continuing his work on your center. Your breathing was becoming more erratic, and your moans higher pitched. 

“Oh Javi...” you moaned. “You’re making me... I’m gonna...” You couldn’t seem to string words together into a sentence. Charles chuckled and kissed your neck. 

“You going to come for him?” he asked. 

“Yes!” You gasped, feeling the pressure approaching its peak. 

“Go on then. Show him how much you love it.” Charles whispered. That was all you needed. Your thighs clamped around Javier’s head, and your own head fell back against Charles’ shoulder as your body shook and trembled. Javier pressed soft kisses to your center, gently working you through it. Charles alternated between whispering in your ear with that damned deep voice of his, and pressing kisses to your neck and cheek. 

Eventually your body stilled, aside from the occasional twitch. You opened your legs, and Javier came out from under your dress, grinning like the cat that got the cream. You were about to apologize for squeezing him so tight, but he didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

“How does she taste?” Charles asked. 

“She’s so sweet. Like honey.” Javier said, leaning over you and pressing his lip to Charles’. The two men kissed deeply, Charles licking your slick off of Javier’s lips. You were sandwiched securely between their bodies. You could feel their hard cocks pressing against you through their trousers. You rubbed against both of them, drawing a groan from them. 

“We really should set these loose.” You purred. “It’s not nice to keep them caged like this.” Javier let out a little growl and peered down at you. 

“You are dangerous, _dulzura_.” He said, a grin on his face. He took your hand and moved off the bed, pulling you along with him. Charles followed. Your dress was just barely staying on, hanging off your elbows. You shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor, leaving you in nothing but your chemise. Javier sucked in a breath as he looked you up and down. 

“ _Dios mío._ ” He said, stepping forward. His hands slid under your chemise and helped you pull it over your head so you now stood bare before them. “More beautiful than I ever could have imagined.” He murmured reverently. You pulled him close and smashed your lips to his, kissing him passionately. You felt Charles’ arms come around you and you broke the kiss to turn to him. 

Charles’ bright eyes scanned your body, unable to suppress the excited grin on his face. His hands moved from your waist down your hips and he caressed your ass. You leaned back against him slightly.

“He’s right. Absolutely stunning.” Charles murmured, pulling your ass tight against him. You could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against you. You turned your attention back to Javier, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. Charles kicked off his boots, tossing them aside. 

You turned around to look at Charles and moved so you were pressed against him, your breasts pressing up against his ribs and upper abs. You tilted your head back to look up at him as you began unbuttoning his trousers. He just grinned down at you. You pushed them down over his hips, and they fell to the floor. 

You heard Javier’s boots clunk as he kicked them off. He walked over to the door and draped his shirt over the handle so that no one could peek through the keyhole, then turned back to you. He eyed you both for a minute, clearly liking the view. You grinned at him. 

“Your turn.” You said, reaching out to him. He smiled and stepped forward, taking your hand and allowing you to pull him close. You kissed his neck, showering his scar in affection as you unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them to the floor as well. You led Javier to stand next to Charles and then you stepped back, looking the two men up and down. 

Dark, curly hairs covered Javier’s chest. His body made a perfect, narrow triangle as his chest moved to his waist, to his perfect, narrow hips. Oh those hips that you’d watched sway as he walked. You bit your lip as your eyes landed on what was between those hips. His cock was about average size, but the head was thick.

Charles, in contrast, had no hair on his body, which made his skin glow slightly in the light of the hotel room. His shoulders were big and broad, and his body didn’t narrow nearly as much as Javier’s did. He was big and sturdy and strong looking. His cock was long and thick, and your legs felt weak just thinking about feeling it inside you. Yes you were in for one hell of a night. You looked back up at the men, who had been studying you just as you had them.

“God damn.” you said finally. “I must the be luckiest gal alive.” You stepped forward, and the two men wrapped you up in their embrace. 

“Hmph. You don’t have my view.” Charles chuckled. “I think I’m the lucky one here.” he said, pressing a kiss to your head. You grinned up at them both. 

“Javier, go lay down on the bed.” Charles instructed. Javier did as he was told and lay down. Charles turned your chin up so you were looking at him. “You want to show him how good he made you feel?” He asked. You nodded and moved to the bed, laying on your stomach, your legs hanging off the bed. 

Your lips hovered over Javier’s cock, You smiled up at him and planted a kiss on the tip, then another one, parting your lips more. Slowly you took him into your mouth. Javier moaned at the sweet relief he must have felt at finally getting some attention. You swirled your tongue around the tip, enjoying the salty taste of him. 

The floorboards creaked and you glanced behind you to see Charles kneeling on the floor behind you. He grabbed your legs and pulled you so that your wet sex was right on the edge of the bed. Javier shifted over so you could continue your work. 

You moaned around Javier’s cock as Charles went to work on your center. The slight stubble on his face scratched against your skin beautifully as his soft lips worshiped your pearl. You bobbed your head, taking more of Javier and letting your hand work the rest of him. You laved your tongue over him, licking up that thick vein on the underside of his cock. His hands went down to your hair, sloppily pulling it out of your way for you. 

You could hear Javier whispering something in spanish. You didn’t understand what he was saying, but you heard him mumble _santa_ and _santo_ a lot. Finally you realized he was reciting the names of saints. You slid your mouth up his cock, letting him go with a satisfying pop and looked up at him. 

“Need me to slow down there?” you asked, unable to hide the amusement in your voice. 

“Don’t stop. _Dios mío_.” He gasped. 

“He does that to help him slow down. He’ll let you know if he gets too close to the peak.” Charles assured you. You chuckled. 

“What a good Catholic boy.” You teased before your lips wrapped around his cock once more. He moaned as your mouth warmed his cock once more. His fingers scratched at your scalp and you hummed to let him know that felt good. Your hum turned into a moan as Charles pressed a finger inside of you. You shuddered as his thick finger stroked your wet insides. 

You did your best to keep bobbing your head over Javier’s cock, but your brain was clouding as Charles pressed a second finger into you. You continued to swirl your tongue around Javier’s cock, trying to give him at least some pleasure. He groaned, letting you know it felt good. 

“So wet for us.” Charles praised you. “Javier was right, you taste so good.” Your legs were trembling, and another orgasm was building inside of you. Charles, ever observant, noticed immediately. “You going to come again? Such a good girl.” Charles cooed before burying his face into you once more. His tongue moved against your center, occasionally moving closer to your asshole, a sensation you’d never felt before, but that was bringing you to your knees. 

“Come for us, _amor_.” Javier cooed. You continued licking his cock until you felt your walls clenching around Charles’ finger. You pulled your mouth away, afraid your jaw may clench around Javier and you may hurt him. Javier shifted on the bed so that his arms wrapped around you. He cooed in your ear and rubbed your waist and lower back gently as your orgasm shook through you. Charles licked his tongue across your center one last time before he withdrew his fingers and sat back on his heels. 

Javier gently helped you up into a sitting position, and you draped your legs to the side and leaned against him. Charles was smiling at you both, looking more than a little proud at how disheveled you looked. Javier licked his lips, eyeing Charles’ cock. Charles gave him a knowing look and the two switched places so that Charles was sitting on the bed beside you and Javier was kneeling on the ground. Chalres spread his knees apart and Javier moved between his legs. He licked a long strip up the underside of Charles’ cock before taking him in his mouth. 

Charles turned his head to face you, and you kissed him. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip. Your lips parted, granting him access, and he pulled you close against him. You wrapped one arm around his shoulders for support. The other hand went to the top of Javier’s head. You played with his hair as he bobbed his head around Charles’ cock.

“That is incredibly sexy.” You murmured. Javier glanced up at you. His eyes sparkled slightly, and you could tell how much he was enjoying it. You watched in awe as he took more and more of Charles’ cock until his nose was buried in the black curls at the base. Charles moaned and tilted his head back. He held Charles there for a minute, then pulled away, coughing a little as his airways were cleared up. 

Charles brought Javier up to sit on his lap and kissed him passionately. You pressed kisses to both of their necks as they kissed. Javier’s hand went to the back of your neck and he tilted your head so that his lips could meet yours. You moaned as you felt Charles’ hand slip between your legs, rubbing your thigh gently. 

“God I want you both so bad.” Javier muttered against your lips. Charles glanced over at you. 

“You ready? This one gets a little overexcited at times.” Charles warned. 

“Some would call it passionate.” Javier huffed. You giggled. 

“I’m ready. Take me.” you whispered. Javier moved off of Charles’ lap and pressed his lips to yours, tilting you back on the bed with your legs hanging off the edge. He moved between your legs and leaned over you, resting on his elbows on either side of you. He rubbed his cock along your slit, coating it in your slick. 

“ _Mierda_ ” He gasped. “You’re so wet.” He said. Slowly he pressed against you. You moaned loudly as the head of his cock spread you open so beautifully. He grabbed onto the sheets on either side of your head to keep himself steady as he pushed in with a groan. 

Your fingers carded through his hair, and you pulled it loose from his ponytail so that his hair hung in his face. God somehow he was even sexier with his hair in his face like this. He groaned when he was sheathed fully inside of you. He moved slowly, moving nearly all the way out, then pushing all the way back in. Your mouth opened in a silent gasp. It felt like the air was trapped in your lungs. 

“Am I hurting you, _dulzura_?” He asked, caressing your face gently. You shook your head. 

“God no.” You panted, lungs finally remembering how to work. “Ugh you feel so good. Javi.” you whined as he began moving. Your fingers brushed against his, and he locked your hand in his, pressing it down to the mattress. 

He quickly began picking up speed, but you didn’t mind one bit. The head of his cock rubbed against your walls beautifully, and he was angled in just the perfect way so that his pelvis ground against yours, rubbing your pearl deliciously. It did not take long for you to dissolve into a whimpering mess beneath him. 

Javier rested his head between your breasts as he moved, showering them each with licks and kisses. The bed was creaking with the force of his thrusts. Every now and then Javier would stop thrusting and reposition himself, as his feet kept slipping underneath him. 

You glanced to the side and saw Charles lounging on the bed next to you, lazily stroking himself as he watched. His pupils were blown and he was biting his lip as he watched. He caught your gaze and smiled at you. He leaned over you and pressed kisses to your nose, cheek, mouth, anywhere he could. 

“Ah! Ja-javi!” you gasped as he began pounding into you. You could hear him muttering the names of saints again, though this time his voice was strained. You could tell he was close, but didn’t want this to be over yet. Fortunately you could feel your own orgasm creeping up on you once more. “God, Javier.” You gasped. 

“Come for me, _mami_.” He purred in your ear. It only took a few more thrusts for you to come undone underneath him. He pressed deep inside of you and held his hips against yours, pressing you deep into the mattress and holding you still underneath him. He groaned as your walls contracted around him, and you could practically see the physical effort it took to hold himself back, but he refused to pull out and ruin your orgasm. You clung to him tightly, burying your face in his neck. 

Once your tremors had subsided, Javier pulled out of you and flopped down on the bed next to you. You curled up beside him, and his hand played with your hair gently. Charles sat down beside you, gently stroking you both as you both took deep breaths. Javier’s hand idly caressed your breast and you sighed contently. 

“Charles’ turn.” Javier said. You glanced up at Charles and smiled. You were excited and intimidated by the idea of taking him in. Slowly you sat up and leaned forward, your lips meeting his. Charles wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap, scooting backward so that his back was resting against the headboard. 

“Take me at your own pace.” Charles instructed, lips only barely leaving yours. “Don’t rush it and don’t hurt yourself. If you need to stop, we stop.” He said firmly. You nodded.

You lifted yourself up off his lap, supporting yourself on his shoulders. He held his cock steady for you and you slowly lowered yourself down onto him. You took deep breaths, keeping yourself relaxed. Charles pressed gentle kisses to your face, murmuring words of encouragement. You felt something brush against your thigh and glanced down to see Javier laying alongside you, rubbing your leg encouragingly. 

The tip of Charles’ cock rested against your entrance. It felt even bigger pressed against you like that. You took a deep breath and pressed down on it, taking the head inside of you. The stretch was beautifully painful, and you clung to Charles. 

“It’s alright. Deep breaths. You’re doing so well.” Charles murmured. Javier pressed kisses along your thigh. You reached a hand down for him, and Javier intertwined your fingers without hesitation, squeezing your hand gently. “If it's too much, we can stop and work up to it.” Charles said. You shook your head. 

“No. It feels good. It’s just a lot.” You assured him. He hummed and pressed kisses along your neck and chest. You rocked your hips, slowly taking a little more of him in, and a little more, and a little more. The burning sensation had now all but faded, leaving only sweet pleasure behind. You were starting to move a little faster, rocking your hips and taking more and more of him. 

Your knee lost its traction on the sheet, and you slipped, essentially impaling yourself on Charles’ cock, taking the rest of him all at once.. You couldn’t suppress a wail, and you held onto Charles tightly. His arms wrapped around you securely, and he peppered your face with kisses. 

“I’m sorry, love. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Do you need to stop?” He asked, his voice filled with concern. You shook your head. 

“I’m... I’m fine.” You said, your voice shaking slightly. “It feels... god you feel so good. I just moved too fast.” You said. Charles nodded and continued peppering your face with kisses as you clung to him. Javier’s fingers snaked between the two of you, gently rubbing your pearl. You flinched slightly and he pulled away. “Too... too much.” You explained. 

“I’m sorry, _amor_. I thought it would help.” He cooed. You tangled your fingers into his hair and he got up on his knees so that you could kiss him. 

“I appreciate it. S’ just too much right now.” You explained. He nodded understanding. 

“He’s a little overwhelming, huh?” he murmured, looking at Charles. “So good but so, so much.” You nodded. Feeling brave, you rocked your hips forward slightly. You and Charles both moaned as he moved inside of you slightly. 

“Oh god, Charles.” You whimpered, burying your head in the crook of his neck. He rocked his hips slightly underneath you, going slowly and gently. 

“Look at you. I’m so proud.” He murmured. “You take me so well.” he soothed as he moved. You tilted your head back as he picked up the pace, and Javier began pressing kisses to your breasts while Charles continued to move inside of you. 

“Touch me, Javi,” You whispered, and Javier’s hand loyally moved back to your pearl, rubbing it gently as you moved. You moaned and held onto Charles tightly. 

“Can I take you tonight, _amor_?” Javier asked quietly. Charles met his gaze and nodded. 

“Sweetheart, could I flip you over?” He asked you quietly. You nodded and gasped as his arms wrapped around you and picked you up, carefully flipping you over onto your back without ever pulling out of you. “You alright?” He asked again. 

“I’ll let you know if I’m not.” you giggled and Charles chuckled, nuzzling his face against your neck. 

“Sorry. Just worried. I know I can be a lot to take.” He said, giving you a half-apologetic, half-proud smile. You reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. 

“You feel amazing.” You said sincerely. Charles smiled and moved so that he was laying on top of you, supporting his weight on his elbows but pressing you into the mattress. He continued moving into you slowly, taking his time and making sure not to hurt you. Your head tipped back, and he pressed soft kisses to your neck. 

“God you’re so tight around me.” He growled. “Hugging me so tight.” 

The bed creaked and you glanced up to see Javier kneeling behind Charles with a tin of balm in his hand. You watched with interest as he coated his fingers in the balm and began swirling his fingers around Charles’ asshole. The man in question let out a low groan as Javier began coating him in the balm. 

Charles hips snapped forward involuntarily, pounding his cock into you. You let out a wail and clung to Charles tighter. He froze, staring down at you with concern written all over his face. He brushed your hair out of your face. 

“Lose control there for a second?” Javier asked teasingly, Charles turned and shot him a look over his shoulder, then turned his attention back to you, caressing your face gently. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him in tight against you. 

“I’m okay.” You assured him. “Do that again?” You asked. Charles nodded and snapped his hips against you again. You couldn’t suppress letting out another wail at the feeling, and you scrabbled against Charles, trying desperately to hold onto him. Charles thrust into you again, and again, pausing in between each thrust to let you catch your breath, and so as not to overwhelm you. Each thrust drew a loud sound from your throat, be it a wail, a sob, or a moan. 

You could feel your walls tensing up as another orgasm began building inside of you. You clung to Charles, nails digging into his skin slightly. He was groaning and growling on top of you as he moved. 

“I can feel you squeezing me. Are you going to come again for me?” He murmured in your ear. You whimpered and nodded, trying to suppress your cries. “Go ahead. Let them know who’s making you feel like this.” Charles said, moving faster into you. 

“Ah! Charles!” you cried. “Charles. Charles! Ch... ah!” You cried as your orgasm washed over you. Charles held onto you tightly as you trembled in his arms. For a moment, everything went white as bliss crashed over your body like a tidal wave. 

As your soul slowly returned to your body, you became aware of Charles’ body crushing you to the bed. He held onto you tightly, every muscle tense. For a second you wondered if he’d come too, but his cock was still solid inside of you, and you didn’t feel any of his seed inside you. 

“Jesus, Javier, you could have waited until she came down from her orgasm.” Charles growled. You peered over his shoulder. Javier was grinning at you both mischievously, two fingers buried inside of Charles’ ass. At the same moment you’d orgasmed, he’d pressed them into Charles, and the pleasure from that, plus the feeling of you pulsing around him and nearly caused him to finish. 

“Sorry, _amor_. I couldn’t resist. You’re always so controlled, I wondered if I could break that.” Javier said innocently. You giggled and cupped Charles’ face in your hands, brushing his hair out of his face. He smiled down at you and peppered your face with kisses, only stopping to moan occasionally as Javier pressed his fingers into him, stretching him open. 

Charles’ face scrunched up with pleasure, and in your opinion he’d never looked so handsome. You leaned up and pressed kisses to his face, along his jaw, and smothering his scar in affection. His hair hung down like a curtain around you. His lips brushed against your skin, trying to mirror your kisses but lost in his own pleasure. He was still inside of you, and you could feel his cock twitch now and then, but he didn’t move. 

“Alright, _amor_ are you ready?” Javier asked, his hand rubbing Charles’ back gently, his other hand stroking his own cock, coating it in the balm. Charles nodded, and you wrapped your arms around him, pressing kisses to his face. Javier thrust into Charles slowly, and he groaned. You gasped as Charles moved ever so slightly inside of you. Javier thrust into Charles again, and you felt Charles move inside of you. 

“Oh Javier,” you moaned. “When you thrust into him, I can feel it.” You gasped as Javier moved again. This time Charles moved as well, his thick cock dragging along the inside of your walls. You moaned and clung to the blankets for dear life. “Oh god it feels so good.” You whimpered. 

Javier continued thrusting into Charles, and Charles moved in you once more. The three of you were a whimpering, moaning mess within minutes. It was so hot, the way Javier was basically fucking both of you. He began moving faster and harder, and Charles mirrored this. Another orgasm was creeping up on you fast, and you clung to Charles tightly. 

“Charles” You sobbed. “Javier,” and your body trembled as you came once more. Charles slowed his thrusts, but Javier did not, and you could feel every time he thrust into Charles. 

“Where do you want it?” Charles panted. His thrusts were becoming erratic and you knew he was close. 

“Wherever you want.” You cooed, rubbing his arms. He thrust into you once, twice, then pulled out, spilling his seed all over your stomach. He rested his forehead against yours, panting slightly. Javier was still thrusting into him, chasing his own release. It wasn’t long before he spilled himself on Charles’ back. Javier rolled off of Charles, landing on the bed beside you. 

Charles, ever the carer, went to the vanity and soaked a rag in the pitcher of water. He returned to the bed and tenderly wiped you down between your legs, then cleaned off your stomach. You grabbed the rag from him and wiped down his back, then turned to Javier and gently wiped him down as well. Charles took the rag and set it back by the pitcher before he went to the balcony doors and opened them, letting some cool mountain air into the stuffy room. 

“Charles.” you whimpered. He looked at you concerned, and you reached out to him, making grabby hands. Javier’s arm, which was draped over your waist, also reached out for Charles, mimicking you. Charles chuckled and shook his head, then returned to the bed, sliding in beside you. He shifted you so that you were lying on your side, facing Javier, and he lay behind you, draping his arm across you both and pressing kisses to your neck. Javier was holding you tightly, slightly further down the bed then you were so that his head rested in the crook of your neck.. You lay in silence for a while, before Javier spoke up

“So was it worth waiting to see my sexy hips and his broad shoulders?” Javier teased, grinning up at you.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, huh?” You asked, smirking. They shook their heads. “Well then, fair’s fair. Which of my features get you both going?” You asked. Javier nuzzled his face into your chest, his hands tracing your breasts tenderly. 

“When you’re doing laundry and the water soaks your blouse.” Javier admitted. “Not enough that everyone can see everything, but just enough that the fabric sticks to your skin and outlines these beauties.” He pressed a kiss between your cleavage. “There’s a reason I always sit where I do, so that I have the best view.” He teased. You slapped his arm lightly, laughing. Charles continued pressing kisses to your neck, his hand sliding down your side to your hips. 

“I love these,” He said, caressing the swell of your hip and thigh. “They way they sway when you walk, the way your flesh spreads some when you sit down.” You looked back at him, surprised by his answer. “Yes I can still see it, even under all your skirts.” He chuckled, his lips vibrating against your skin. “They’re just so full and round. I want to grab them,” His grip on your hips tightened and pulled you back against him. “And never let go.” he admitted. “You have no idea how many times you’ve walked by, skirt swishing through the grass, and I’ve had to suppress myself from grabbing on.” He teased. 

“From now on, don’t stop yourself.” You said, and he let out something akin to a growl, burrowing his face in your neck. “You can grab my hips and pull me down onto your lap any day.” 

“Careful, _dulzura_. He’ll take you up on that offer.” Javier teased. 

“Good.” you said. 

“What about me? Can I grab you whenever I wish?” Javier asked, his hand coming up under your breast and cupping you. 

“No. But whenever you want a pillow, they’re here for you.” You giggled. “And you can come watch me do laundry any time. I’ll make sure to splash myself for you.” He smiled up at you. 

“That will have to do, I suppose.” He said snuggling up against you. 

“Needy little thing.” Charles scoffed. Javier ignored him, nuzzling his face once more between your breasts. 

“Yet you still love me.” He replied, his voice muffled. Charles chuckled. 

“For some unknown reason, yes I do.” He said. “I love both of you, my little birds.” He said tenderly, placing a kiss on your cheek, then leaning over you to press a kiss against Javier’s forehead. Javier tilted his head slightly to smile up at you both. 

“I guess I love you both too.” You sighed dramatically. “If I must.”

“Haha. You love us.” Javier teased in a sing-song voice. 

“All according to our evil plan.” Charles chuckled. 

“Oh yes. Very evil.” You chuckled. You were beginning to feel drowsy, your body warm and tingly in a post-coital haze. The other two seemed to feel the same, and you all settled in for a nap, curled up in each other's arms. Was there any better place to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I am exhausted after writing this. I have been working on it slowly for weeks and sat down today to finish it. Wrote for about 12 hours but its finally done. I hope you enjoyed.


	26. Violet Snowdrops (Javier/Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is leaving flowers for reader. Is it the man she's been pining over for as long as she's been with the gang, or someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another first kiss fic, this time with Javier.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“Karen if you don’t get up soon, Grimshaw will drag you out of bed and then you’ll be sorry.” You warned as you finished pulling your hair up into its standard bun. Karen just groaned and rolled over. You chuckled. “What, you stay up too late drinking with Sean again?” You asked. She just grumbled in response.

“I’ll go get you some coffee, hon.” Mary Beth told Karen, standing and walking across camp to the fire. You glanced around and couldn’t help but grin when you spotted a pot that had been left near your sleeping area. You grabbed the pot and a big wooden spoon and quietly approached where Karen was sleeping. You leaned down over her and whacked the pot with the spoon twice. Karen sat bolt up, then groaned and covered her eyes as her hangover began pounding.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” You said sarcastically. You and Karen were good friends, but you couldn’t help but prank her like this from time to time. It was just part of your friendship.

“Jesus what the hell was that?!” You heard Sean yell across the camp, clearly as hung over as Karen was. “It’s the ass-crack o’ dawn!” You watched as Hosea turned his sights on the Irishman. He set down his paper and strode over to where Sean had passed out for the night, certainly about to give him the treatment Karen would receive from Grimshaw if she wasn’t careful.

You yelped in surprise as Karen kicked your knee, not hard, just hard enough to send you sprawling, the pot hitting the ground with a loud clang. She chuckled sleepily and buried her face in her arms. Mary Beth walked over with a cup of coffee for Karen. She set it near Karen’s head, hoping the scent of it would tempt her out of bed. You stood up and dusted yourself off. Karen seemed to have drifted back off to sleep. Tilly, who was sitting on her bedroll, just shook her head.

“Ahh.” Javier walked past your tent, stretching his arms over his head with a contented groan. He looked over at the four of you and blew you all a kiss. “Good morning ladies.” He said, rolling his shoulders slightly.

“Good morning, Javier.” Tilly and Mary Best said cheerfully. Karen just groaned. You hesitated. You’d heard Javier say good morning in Spanish, and you wanted to greet him in his native tongue, but you were nervous. What if you said it wrong and insulted him? You had this internal struggle every morning. To say it or not to say it.

“ _Buenos días_ , Javier.” You blurted out. You weren’t sure where you’d found the courage to do it. You didn’t remember opening your mouth to speak, you’d just said it. You froze, almost as shocked as he was. Javier stopped in his tracks and stared at you, a wide smile spreading across his face. You felt your cheeks growing warm.

“ _Buenos días_ ” He responded. “Since when do you know Spanish?” He asked, walking over to you.

“Oh I…I don’t I just… I’ve heard you say it a few times and I just thought…” you were floundering under his gaze. You were head-over-heels for him, but you weren’t brave enough to do anything about it. Javier was just smiling wider at you. “I thought you’d maybe like hearing someone say it back.” You finally said. “Did I say it right?” You asked.

“Flawless.” He said. “Thank you, _querida_.” he said. “Listen if you ever want to learn more Spanish, I’d be happy to teach—"

“Would you shut up?! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Karen growled.

“Trying to sleep, huh?” Grimshaw said, choosing that moment to walk over. “Well SOME of us are trying to start our day and contribute to camp. Get up, you lazy drunk!” You could tell she and Karen were about to get into it, so you quickly left the scene, lest Grimshaw’s wrath be turned on you. Javier, Tilly and Mary Beth wisely followed.

“Well, you tried to warn her.” Tilly sighed, watching as Karen and Grimshaw got into yet another screaming match..

“I suppose we’d better get to work before she finds a reason to go at us.” Mary Beth lamented. You nodded in agreement. You turned to finish your conversation with Javier, but he’d walked away. You sighed and looked at Mary Beth and Tilly, who were giving you amused grins.

“How big of a fool was I?” You asked, nervous to hear your answer. They’d caught on pretty quickly that you were sweet on Javier, and had alternated between teasing you relentlessly and trying to help you get his attention.

“I thought it was sweet.” Mary Beth said. “Nice going with the Spanish. I think he really liked that.”

“If only you’d been able to speak English…or any language really, afterwards.” Tilly teased. You sighed and shook your head.

“I must be nuts.” You sighed. Tilly opened her mouth to say something, but you heard Grimshaw wrapping up her lecture for Karen. “Run” you said, and the three of you picked up your skirts and raced across camp to begin your chores, narrowly missing Hosea, who was dragging Sean by the collar to his post for guard duty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and the girls spent most of the morning on laundry and dishes. Scrubbing until your fingers were wrinkled and pruny. The afternoon was spent in the shade sewing and cleaning guns. You much preferred this to laundry. You were the best seamstress in camp, and you actually enjoyed it.

The girls were laughing about something, but you’d tuned them out, focusing on a particularly tricky repair on some of John’s trousers. You heard hoofbeats riding into camp and glanced up to see Javier come riding in on Boaz. You watched as he dismounted and brushed his horse down.

“You keep staring at him like that and you won’t be able to keep your secret from him.” Karen said. You quickly turned back to your work. But out of the corner of your eye you watched as he strode over to the donation box, putting in some jewelry and writing it down in the book. You watched as he walked away, hypnotized by the sway of his hips as he walked. Those perfectly narrow hips leading to his sweet round ass—

“Yup she’s gone.” Tilly said, grabbing your attention. The three girls were watching you and burst out laughing when you turned your attention back to them.

“Good lord have you got it bad.” Tilly laughed, shaking her head.

“Girl I’m telling ya, you’ve just gotta show a little more skin. Undo a couple buttons on your blouse, he’ll come runnin’.” Karen said, shimmying her shoulders lightly to emphasize her point. 

“No no that’s coming on too strong.” Mary Beth said. “Men like to feel strong and useful. Try dropping things when he’s around. He’s a gentleman. He’ll help you.”

“Or could you just talk to him like a human being. Just get to know him, and if it’s meant to be, it’ll happen” Tilly said, rolling her eyes. Karen and Mary Beth burst out laughing.

“Yeah. Let me know how that goes!” Karen laughed.

“What in the world is so funny?” Javier chuckled, walking over with his guitar. He sat cross legged next to you. He often came and played for you girls while you did your chores. It made time go by faster, and made your entire afternoon better. Javier always said he was happy to entertain you all while you worked.

“Oh, we’re just talking about girl stuff. Who’s sweet on who.” Mary Beth said, wiggling her eyebrows at you.

“Oh yeah? Care to share? Who’s sweet on who?” Javier asked.

“Mary Beth and that O’Driscoll.” You said without missing a beat, staring down at your sewing. You heard Mary Beth squeak and sputter in shock. Tilly and Karen cackled with laughter.

“The O’Driscoll?” Javier said, wrinkling his nose. “You can do better than that little weasel.” He said. “Word around the scout campfire is that Arthur’s been looking your way more and more.” He said nonchalantly. The girls froze, realizing you had sitting amongst you a treasure trove on gossip and information about the other men. How had none of you realized this before? The three girls all began talking at once.

“Arthur? Really?” Mary Beth asked, stroking her hair nervously and glancing around camp. “Are you sure.”

“Anyone mentioned me?” Tilly asked.

“Has Sean said anything about… Oh if he’s told you anything I’ll strangle him.” Karen growled. You glanced over at Javier, who seemed to have realized his mistake. You smirked and shook your head. Javier began strumming his guitar, closing his eyes and attempting to get lost in the music. When the other girls seemed to realize he wasn’t going to give anymore information, they fell back into silence. That is, until Karen had an idea.

“Well then maybe you can settle an argument we were having earlier, Javier.” She said. Javier looked up at her, still plucking at his guitar. You stared up at Karen. Where was she going with this? She gave you a sideways grin. “What is a sure-fire way for a gal to grab a fellas attention? I think showing some skin is the best way. Mary Beth thinks the key is playing Damsel-In-Distress. Tilly thinks that the solution is talking to the guy. So tell us, how would a gal go about grabbing your attention?”

You felt your face flush bright red. You were just glad that Javier was sitting next to you, and not across from you. Maybe he wouldn’t notice. You gave Karen a look, and were tempted to toss something at her, but that would only draw attention to you. Javier stopped playing, considering the question carefully.

“Well… I can’t speak for all men, but I think… in general it depends on what kind of attention you’re looking for.” He said finally. “If you’re just looking for a romp in the hay, then I’d say yes, showing off your… assets is the best way to let him know that.” He said. “And I suppose needing help would certainly catch a mans attention, though I don’t think it would hold it long if that’s all that grabbed him in the first place.” He said. “I think Tilly is probably on the right track there.” He concluded.

“Ha!” Tilly said, “Told you.”

“Though as I said, I can’t speak for everyone. Ask someone like Micah or Bill and they’ll tell you to show as much skin as possible.” He warned.

“What else could a girl do to let you know she was interested?” Mary Beth asked.

“Me personally?” He said. “Why? One of you ladies trying to get my attention?" He teased. You froze. Oh god. Fuck fuck fuck. If one of them told Javier how you felt…

“One of you, clean up all the bottles left behind.” Mrs. Grimshaw hollered as she passed by. You tied the last stitch on your repair job.

“I’ll do it. I’ve got to take this to John anyway.” You said, anxious to get away from the conversation. Mrs. Grimshaw nodded in satisfaction.

You took the trousers and lay them on John’s things, then began the tedious task of picking up all the bottles left behind by the gang. My god did you go through a lot of glass bottles. But you supposed that’s what happened when twenty-some people drank beer and whiskey. You piled the bottles in the medicine wagon (Hosea liked to keep them around to put his various tonics in) then returned to the girls.

On the crate you’d been sitting on rested a single flower. A violet snowdrop, your favorite. You blinked in surprise and picked it up. There was no mistaking the soft, delicate purple petals. 

“Where did this come from?” You asked, looking at the girls. They looked just as surprised as you did.

“Where was that?” Karen asked.

“On my crate, just here.” You said, sitting down, still studying the flower. Your fingertips danced over the soft petals. You breathed in the sweet, mild scent.

“I didn’t see anyone come over and put it there.” Tilly said. Karen and Mary Beth shook their heads.

“Did you see anyone, Javier?” Karen asked. “You’re sittin’ right there.” She said. Javier shrugged.

“I didn’t see anything.” He said simply.

“Remind me to sleep with a pistol by my side next time you’re on guard duty, Javier.” Karen teased. You were busy staring at the flower.

“Weren’t you saying just the other day the violet snowdrops were your favorite flower?” Mary Beth asked. You smiled and nodded, gently rubbing your finger over the soft petal. You sniffed the flower once more before tucking it into your hair bun. Javier looked up at you. 

"You look pretty.” He said, smiling up at you. You could feel your cheeks heating up.

“Thanks.” You said. You quickly looked away to hide your blush and grabbed the next item in your pile of things to sew. Javier returned to strumming on his guitar, plucking out a pretty melody. The rest of the day you couldn’t stop thinking about whoever had left the flower for you, and you couldn’t stop smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later you found yourself lugging a large bucket of dirty laundry water across camp to dump out. Javier was sitting at one of the tables, fiddling with his knife. He glanced up as you walked by and gave you a dashing smile. You smiled back as best as you could as you strained to carry the bucket across camp. Javier stood up, looking like he was going to come help you, just as Bill came up behind him.

“Hey, greaser, what’chu doin’?” He asked. Javier stiffened. You tensed up as well, feeling yourself growing hot with anger.

“Excuse me?” Javier said, body tense.

“I said, ‘what’chu doin’ **greaser**?” Bill repeated slowly, like he was talking to an idiot. In a flash, Javier had Bill on the ground, a knife to his neck. “Shit. Shit.” Bill growled.

“I’m just playing with my knife, sheep fucker” Javier hissed dangerously in Bill's ear. “Just playing with my knife.” He pulled Bill to his feet and shoved him away. “Get outta here, you drunken fool.” Javier said.

You moved quietly behind Bill, lifting your bucket of water as high as you could. When Bill turned around, you ‘accidentally’ bumped into him, spilling the foul-smelling laundry water over him.

“Oh I am so sorry, Bill” You said with fake concern. “God that water reeks. I don’t know how you’ll ever get the smell off of you.” Bill growled and lunged for you, but you were quicker than he was, and dodged him easily. “Better go wash up, sheep fucker.” You cooed innocently, before prancing away to where the other girls were watching, roaring with laughter. You heard Bill growl and make a move to follow you, but Javier’s voice interrupted.

“I said get out of here, you drunken fool.” It was quiet for a moment, then Bill stormed off. Hopefully down to the river to wash up. Once Bill was out of sight, Javier turned and gave you a dashing smile, before bowing low. You giggled and curtsied back before you sat back down with the other girls.

“Damn. That was pretty smooth.” Karen said, keeping her voice low so no one else would hear.

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t trying to be smooth or do anything” You sputtered. “Bill was being an ass.”

“Bills an ass to everybody. You’ve never done anything like that before.” Tilly pointed out. You could feel your cheeks flushing again, and you returned to hanging laundry to dry. You could feel eyes on you. You glanced over your shoulder. Javier tried to be casual, his eyes moving elsewhere, but you knew he’d been watching you.

You bit your lip and returned to working, trying to ignore the butterflies in your stomach. God how did he have the ability to turn you to jelly like this? You felt like an idiot every time he looked your way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you woke up to a nice surprise.

The sun shone in your eyes, rousing you from your sleep. You sighed and rolled over. A sweet smell hit your nose, and you opened your eyes. Next to your head lay a pair of violet snowdrops. You couldn’t suppress a slight gasp and you sat up, taking them in your hands. You glanced around. Everyone was asleep, aside from Person and Hosea, always the early risers. You doubted the flowers came from either of them. Then who...?

You stood up, holding the flowers to your heart. You almost felt like crying, it was such a nice surprise. You twirled the flowers in your hands slightly as you made your way across camp for a drink of water.

“Those are pretty.” Hosea remarked, glancing at you over his newspaper. You smiled.

“Someone left them next to my bed.” You said, looking down at them. “Did you see… has anyone been over by my tent?” You asked. Hosea shook his head.

“Only people up right now are Person and I. I can assure you it wasn’t me.” He teased. “Sounds like you have a secret admirer.” Hosea said, failing to hide his interest in camp gossip. You blushed.

“Well… they are my favorite flower. Whoever keeps leaving them for me certainly has paid attention.” You set the flowers on the table and combed your fingers through your hair before weaving it into a simple braid. You carefully wove one of the snowdrops into your hair. Hosea just smiled like a proud father.

“Indeed. Do you know who it is?” He asked. You shook your head. You picked up the other flower and moved to the fire to get some coffee. “Who do you hope it is?” Hosea pried, curiosity getting the better of him. The man could be such a gossip sometimes. You shook your head at him.

“Good day, Hosea.” You said with a slight laugh, retreating to your tent with your cup of coffee. You could hear Hosea chuckling about young love as you walked away.

You sat down on your bedroll and grabbed your journal. You gave the snowdrop one final sniff before you tucked it between the pages of your journal, pressing hard. You’d leave it there until it had dried out. Then the pressed flower could stay in your journal.

Movement across camp caught your eye, and you saw Javier stand up, stretching as he did. He walked across camp, no doubt headed to the trees to relieve himself. He smiled at you as he walked past your tent.

“ _Buenos dias, hermosa._ he said, blowing you a kiss. You smiled.

“ _Buenos dias,_ Javier.” You replied.

“Pretty flower.” He said, nodding to the flower braided in your hair. You smiled.

“Thank you. I found it by my bed this morning. Someone left it for me.” you said. You could feel your cheeks heating up. You felt like a school girl. 

“It looks very pretty in your hair like that.” Javier said. “Someone must be sweet on you.” 

“I don’t know about that.” You said. “It’s made my day though.” you said. Javier smiled. 

“I’m glad.” He said simply before he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few nights later, you woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Another nightmare from your unhappy days before the gang. You took slow, deep breaths, trying to steady yourself. You were shaking slightly, and you knew you wouldn’t be getting to sleep any time soon.

Quietly you crawled off your bedroll. You wrapped a blanket around your shoulders and stood up. The camp was quiet. Everyone was asleep, save those on guard duty. Or so you thought.

As you began making your way barefoot across the camp, you heard the gentle strumming of a guitar. You glanced over to one of the scout fires. Javier was sitting by himself, strumming quietly. You made your way over to him, letting the sweet music wash over you.

He glanced up as you approached and smiled at you. You sat down near him, settling in and letting the fire warm you. You closed your eyes as Javier continued strumming. Eventually he wrapped up the song. It was quiet for a moment, and you opened your eyes. He was watching you.

“ _Buenos noches, hermosa_.” He said with a smile. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No. I was up. I came over when I heard you playing.” You assured him. He looked at you curiously.

“Everything alright?” He asked. You nodded.

“Just a nightmare.” You said simply.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I’m fine.” You assured him. “I just know I can’t go straight back to sleep.” You snuggled deeper into the blanket around your shoulders, enjoying the warmth from the blanket and the fire. “What are you doing up so late?” You asked.

“I just got off guard duty.” He explained. “I was feeling too alert so I thought I’d play for a little bit.” He said. 

“Oh. I can leave if you wa--” you began but he cut you off. 

“No, _hermosa_ , stay. I enjoy the company.” He began plucking at the guitar once more. “Any requests?” He asked. 

“The one about the coyote.” you said. “ _El Coy...coyotito_ ” You stumbled over the spanish words, hoping you got it right. Javier just smiled and nodded and began playing. You closed your eyes and settled in. You desperately wanted to sing along with him, but the words were all a jumble of sounds to you. You settled for just humming along. 

Javier finished the song with a low, sad sounding howl, and one last strum on the guitar. You opened your eyes and smiled at him, clapping quietly so as not to disturb anyone. Javier smiled and bowed his head in thanks. 

“Can you sing, _querida_?” He asked. 

“A little. Mama said every young girl should know how, if only to sing praises to her lord above.” you rolled your eyes slightly. “I had a tutor teach me twice a week.” 

Javier plucked a familiar tune on the guitar, eyes never leaving yours. You met his gaze, the two of you almost challenging each other. Finally you surrendered. 

“Oh Shenandoah,  
I long to see you,  
And hear your rolling river.  
Oh Shenandoah  
I long to see you,  
Way, we’re bound away  
Across the wide Kamassa.” 

Javier was grinning widely as he listened to you, a sweet harmony. 

“‘Tis sev’n long years  
Since last I’ve seen you  
And hear your rolling river.  
‘Tis sev’n long years  
Since last I’ve seen you  
Way, We’re bound away  
Across the wide Kamassa.

Oh Shenandoah  
I long to hear you  
Far away, you rolling river  
Oh Shenandoah  
Just to be near you  
Far away, far away  
Across the wide Kamassa.” 

Javier finished the song with a flourish. 

“Why have I never heard you sing? You have a beautiful voice.” He asked. You smiled and shrugged. 

“Guess I haven’t really felt like it.” you said. 

“Well, one night you’re going to have to sing that one for everyone. They’ll love it.” He said.

“I’ll think about it.” You said, suppressing a yawn. 

“You should go to bed, _cariño_.” Javier said. “I know how early Grimshaw makes you get up.” 

“Not yet.” you sighed. “If I go back to sleep now... well I know what’ll be waiting for me.” you said. You could still feel the icy grip of your nightmare on the back of your mind. Go to bed now and you’d go right back into your nightmare. 

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?” He asked gently. You just shook your head. 

“I’ll be fine. Everyone has nightmares sometimes.” you said. Javier studied you for a minute, then turned back to his guitar. He began plucking a soft, sweet melody, and singing once more. You snuggled deeper into the blanket around your shoulders and closed your eyes once more, listening to his sweet music. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke the next morning in your bedroll. You had no memory of getting up from the campfire and returning to your bedroll, but at some point you must have. Unless you’d fallen asleep by the fire and someone had carried you? No, you must have dragged yourself back to bed. That’s what you tried to tell yourself anyway. The idea of Javier carrying you back to your bed was too much like something from Mary Beth’s books to be reality. 

As Javier had predicted, you were exhausted, and slow working the rest of the day. On top of that, Grimshaw was in a particular mood, and she zeroed in on you. All day she was screaming at you that you weren’t moving fast enough, calling you lazy, idle, worthless.

“I’m trying my best, you old hag!” you finally snapped, glaring up at her from where you were scrubbing laundry. She slapped you, hard. 

“Don’t you talk to me that way, missy.” she hissed. “You don’t get to slack just because you don’t feel like working today.” She humphed and stormed off. You could feel the eyes of the camp on you, some staring at you with sympathy, others seemingly amused at your suffering. You turned your back to the rest of camp and continued working. A few tears slipped down your face into the laundry water. You didn’t bother wiping them from your face, afraid to stop working for even that. 

You worked long after the other girls stopped for the evening, long past sundown. Once the laundry was done and hanging to dry, you began working on mending clothes for people. You didn’t even realize how late it had gotten until Hosea put a hand on your shoulder

“I think you’ve worked enough for today.” He said gently. “Go get some food, get some rest.” He said, helping you stand. You nodded and set down the shirt you were mending and looked around camp. Most people had already gone to sleep. Only a few were still up. You nodded a good night to Hosea, and went to get some food. 

The stew pot was practically empty. Just some greasy liquid and a few burnt potatoes sat at the bottom of it. You deflated slightly and sighed. Maybe you still had a can of peaches in your trunk. Exhausted and defeated, you dragged yourself to your bedroll and plopped down. You did indeed have a can of peaches hidden away and you sliced the can open and ate them, not really tasting anything. 

It was then that you noticed a violet snowdrop sitting on your pillow, this time with a note. 

**Don’t let her get you down. I know how valuable you are.**

You felt tears prickling behind your eyes once more. You hastily wiped them away, glancing around. You didn’t see anyone around. Hopefully no one saw you start to cry again. Though you couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching you. Not in a threatening way, you just could feel eyes on you. 

You were really starting to wonder who was leaving you all these flowers. Violet snowdrops weren’t exactly easy to come by. Someone was actively going out of their way to find your favorite flower for you. You wanted to know who it was. A little voice at the back of your mind told you exactly who it was, who it had to be, but you didn’t want to listen, didn’t want to get your hopes up that it was him. 

“Thank you.” you said quietly. You weren’t sure if the person who left them heard you. But you couldn’t shake the feeling someone was watching. You hoped it was whoever left you the flowers. You tucked the note into your journal, then lay down, clutching the little flower close to your heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the weeks went by, more and more violet snowdrops appeared for you. You’d find them on your pillow some evenings, next to your face some mornings. Sometimes you’d get up from where you were sitting, and one would be there when you returned. 

By now the whole camp knew someone was leaving you flowers, and it seemed half of them knew who it was, though everyone was staying tight lipped. No matter how much you begged someone to tell you, no one said a word. Until finally, the day came. 

You were doing your usual chores, stitching up holes in people's clothes. Uncle had made a significant tear in his union suit. You didn’t even want to ask how. It was easy enough to stitch up, right along a seam. 

You glanced up when you heard Boaz’s familiar whinney. Javier trotted into camp. He was covered in dirt and looked tired. But he was grinning from ear to ear. He dismounted and patted Boaz, murmuring something to him before he strode into camp. He set his satchel down by his bedroll before grabbing his guitar and finding a nice spot in the shade. 

You tied the last knot in your stitching and set the union suit aside before making your way over to Javier. He glanced up when he heard you approaching and smiled at you. You sat down near him and settled in, listening as he strummed. You closed your eyes and listened to him play, letting the music flood your senses. 

He stopped playing and you opened your eyes, glancing over at him. He was smiling at you. You smiled back. He began playing once more. It was then that you noticed a tear in his jacket. 

“What happened to your jacket?” You asked, examining the hole in it. He turned his head, straining to see it. You heard him curse under his breath. 

“Must have... must have caught it on a tree branch or something.” He sighed. 

“Here, give it to me. I’ll have it fixed up in no time.” You said, holding your hands out for it. 

“No _querida_ it’s alright.” He said, 

“I can fix it, I promise. You won’t even be able to tell it happened.” You said, tugging on his sleeve gently. He just shook his head. 

“It’s alright. Really.” He said. You opened your mouth to protest. 

“Javier.” You glanced behind you. Charles was standing a few feet away. He looked at the sun pointedly, then back to Javier. 

“Aye. I’ve got to go.” Javier said, pulling himself to his feet. “I’ll see you later, _dulzura._.” He said as he walked away. He shrugged off his jacket and set it by his tent, before pulling on a new one. He then hurried off after Charles. 

You waited until he was gone, then stood and grabbed his jacket from where he’d left it and walked back over to your little crate so you could stitch it up. 

Another easy little fix. By the time you were done, you could hardly tell it had even ripped. You smiled to yourself, proud of your work. You folded the jacket neatly and walked across camp to Javier’s bedroll, setting it gently down on his pillow. 

“So, it seems your secret admirer is still leaving you flowers, eh?” Hosea’s voice startled you, and you turned to look at him. He was grinning ear to ear, and nodded to one of the tables in camp. On it sat a violet snowdrop. 

“Oh.” you said. How had you missed it? You picked it up from the table, studying it. Your heart felt warm as you studied it. God whoever was doing this was so sweet. 

You paused when you saw another sitting on Person’s table. You blinked in surprise and walked over to grab it. You studied it carefully for a moment before turning to Pearson. 

“Mr. Pearson, did you see who left this here?” You asked hopefully. 

“You know me. Too focused on my work to notice such trivial things.” Pearson said. He was a terrible liar. He said it too quickly, and with a huge smile on his face. You opened your mouth to question him further, when you heard Jack calling your name. He sprinted over to you and tugged on your skirt.. 

“Did you see that one? Over there on the rock?” He asked, pointing towards the edge of camp. On top of one of the large rocks near the cliff at Horseshoe Overlook sat another snowdrop. “Come on. Come on. You’ve got to go find the rest of them.” He said, practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Jack.” Abigail hissed, coming up behind him. “You’re supposed to keep it secret, remember?” Abigail said, leading him away. She glanced over her shoulder at you, clearly struggling to keep quiet herself. “You should follow the trail. See where it leads.” She said, before she and Jack hurried away. 

Slowly you approached the rock, picking up the next snowdrop. The trail? You glanced around and spotted another flower, this one near the edge of the cliff. You picked it up and glanced over the side. You couldn’t see anyone, but you did spot another snowdrop on the narrow little slope that crossed the cliff. 

You carefully made your way down to the next flower. You spotted another a few feet ahead. And then another, and another and another. A trail of violet snowdrops led you away from camp and into the trees. The snowdrops were becoming more and more frequent, until there was practically one every couple of feet. You gathered them all until you had a small bouquet in your arms. 

The trees gave way to a clearing, and you gasped. Standing in the middle of the clearing was Javier, holding one last violet snowdrop. He’d cleaned himself up since you saw him last, and was dressed in a double breasted black suit. He smiled widely when he saw you. 

You weren’t sure if your heart stopped, or was beating faster than it ever had before. You could feel the butterflies in your stomach, making you feel like you wanted to vomit with nerves, and laugh with joy all at the same time. Goosebumps prickled at your arms. You didn’t want to believe it, didn’t want to get your hopes up, but there he stood, smiling at you like you’d hung the moon. 

“ _Hola, mi celito._ ” Javier said, smiling at you. He held out his hand for you. You stepped forward slowly, still not believing your eyes, and took his hand. He pulled you gently toward him, eyes never leaving yours. He added the final snowdrop to your bouquet.

“So it... it was you.” you said. 

“You’d figured it out?” He asked. 

“Well I... I thought it might be you but I didn’t want to hope that maybe you...” you paused. Just because he was leaving you flowers didn’t mean he felt the same way. “Why?” You asked quietly. 

“I’m sweet on you.” He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Your heart was pounding now. You were afraid this was all some cruel dream, but for now you were going to go with it. You smiled up at him. 

“I’m sweet on you too.” You said. Javier’s smile widened, if that were possible. 

“I thought so. Or I hoped so at least.” He said, moving his hand up to cup your cheek. You leaned into his touch. “I’ve been sweet on you for a while, but I didn’t want to risk our friendship. But that morning when you spoke spanish to me... well no one else has even bothered trying to learn my native tongue. I thought maybe it meant something. And even if it didn’t, I wanted to show you my appreciation.” 

“I can’t believe you remembered these are my favorite flower.” You said, smiling down at the bouquet in your arms. 

“Of course I remember. I remember everything you’ve ever said to me.” He said, stepping a little closer so that you were chest to chest. “Leaving my home, my family, it’s been so hard on me. But you make living in America just a little easier. _Mi sol. Mi luna. Mis estrellas._ Without you my days would be much darker.”

You carefully set the bouquet of flowers down and draped your arms around his neck, you hugged him tightly, and felt his arms wrap around you, holding you close. You both stood there for a moment, just holding each other close. 

“Javier I... I don’t even know what to say.” you said finally, pulling away slightly to look at him. “I never even dared to hope that you felt the same.” the way he was staring at you made your knees feel weak. You brought one hand up to cup his face, thumb gently tracing a small scar on his cheek. Javier smiled and turned his head slightly, pressing a soft kiss against the palm of your hand. 

You were filled with a burning desire to feel those lips against yours. How would his mustache feel against your face? How would his lips feel against yours? You’d spent so long pining over him and you realized you’d never even thought about any of that until now. 

You didn’t even realize you were leaning in until your nose brushed against his. He moved the last few inches, pressing his lips to yours. His arms tightened around you, lifting you slightly so you were on your tip toes and your body was pressed against his. 

His lips were thin, but so soft as they moved against yours. His mustache tickled your upper lip, and the short stubble on his face scratched against your skin in a way that sent shivers up your spine and made you want to kiss him over and over and over. 

Eventually you both broke away from the kiss, but Javier didn’t let you go, keeping you pressed against him and holding you close. Your faces were just inches apart as you gazed into each other's eyes. 

“ _Mi amor,_ ” Javier sighed contently, resting his forehead against yours. His bowler hat shifted on his head to make room. You couldn’t resist placing a small kiss to the side of his mouth, and he only pulled you in tighter. “Oh _mi amor_ you’re too precious. I never want to let you go.” He said, nuzzling his face against yours. 

Mi amor. You knew those words. Or rather, you knew their French translation from one of Mary Beth’s books. Your heart sang when you heard him say them. You had a desperate desire to express your feelings to him in his mother tongue. But of course you didn’t speak it. 

“Javier,” you asked quietly. He hummed. “How do you say ‘I love you’ in Spanish?” You asked. He smiled and pulled away slightly. His eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“ _Te quiero_.” He said. 

“ _Te quiero, Javier._ ” you whispered. He was grinning from ear to ear. His hand moved under your chin and guided you closer, pressing his lips to yours once more. 

“ _Te quiero también_.” He whispered back. You sighed, feeling as light as air. Javier loosened his grip slightly so that you were no longer standing on your tiptoes, but he still kept you close. 

“So was everyone in on the flower thing?” You asked. Javier smiled. 

“Well not at first. But eventually people started catching me setting them out for you. So yes by now I think the whole camp knows.” 

“Jack tried to help me find your flower trail.” You said. He chuckled. 

“Yes Jack was very excited about the whole thing. Hosea too.” Javier shook his head. You just smiled. 

“How did you manage to find so many?” You asked, leaning down to pick up the bouquet once more. You breathed in the sweet scent. 

“Well... I had some help there as well. Arthur and Charles helped me find them all.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You couldn’t have liked an easier flower? Like roses or sunflowers?” He asked. You laughed and shook your head. “Well I’ll tell you, it wasn’t easy climbing all over to find them.” He said, giving you puppy dog eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” You said, kissing his cheek. “Wait is that how you tore your coat?” You asked. He nodded sheepishly. “Well now I’m really glad I stole it and stitched it up.” you said grinning at him. 

“ _Dulzura_ you didn’t.” he said. You stepped back and nodded. “I didn’t want to give you any more work to do.” He said, pouting slightly.

“I’ll mend your clothes any day.” You said. He smiled and kissed your cheek. 

“Well?” You heard Dutch’s voice echoing down at you from the campsite above. “Did she like the surprise? We’re dying to know!” though you couldn't see them through the canopy of trees, you had a sneaking suspicion that the entire gang was gathered at the edge of the cliff waiting.

You and Javier exchanged looks, and you both burst out laughing. 

“She loved the flowers.” Javier called back. 

“Are you two together now then?” You heard Hosea call. The sweet old man sure was nosey. 

“Yes!” you called up to them. Javier grinned at you and wrapped his arm around your waist. 

“Yes. We are.” Javier confirmed. A chorus of cheers and hoots and hollers went up from the gang. You and Javier exchanged smiles, and you pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Life with a gang of outlaws was far from easy, and neither of you had lived easy, happy lives. But standing there under the tree canopy, listening to your friends celebrate your new relationship, you felt that maybe both of you were finally getting some good. As Javier’s arms circled around you once more, and his lips moved with yours, you felt well and truly happy, a feeling you hadn’t felt in many years.


	27. Recovery (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is captured by the O'Driscolls and held captive for more than a week. When Charles and the others finally rescue her, she knows she has a long road to recovery ahead of her, but her lover will be there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Themes of torture and rape. I try not to go into too much description but be warned that this story does contain heavier themes. Please everyone take care of yourselves.
> 
> This story is supposed to be more fluff about Charles helping reader recover. I'm not here to offer advice. I'm not trying to make an claims on what will work and what will help every person recover from PTSD and traumatic experiences. Everyone deals with trauma differently and Lord knows I'm not qualified for any of that. 
> 
> I am also trying to not make this so much about the trauma as I am just trying to write a hurt and comfort story. So this will focus more on Charles being sweet and supportive and loving and less on Reader working through her trauma. I'm just here writing about Charles rescuing you and helping you recover as best as he can though he knows he can't fix it all. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You could feel the knife splitting your skin as it was dragged along your collarbone. As much as you didn’t want to, as much as you didn’t want to give the bastard the satisfaction, you screamed in pain. Your vocal cords were raw from days of screaming. Days of torture.

It was supposed to be a simple stagecoach job. Simple enough that only you and Sean had gone. Arthur had tried to argue that letting two junior members of the gang handle a job on their own was a bad idea but finally Hosea and Dutch had intervened. It was only a simple job. The two of you could handle it. Let the junior gang members prove themselves.

Keeping in line with the gang’s luck as of late, it was a trap, set by the O’Driscolls. But their goal hadn’t been to kill you. No, they were looking for a hostage, for information on the Van der Linde gang. They’d chosen to take you over Sean because you were a woman, and they thought you’d be easy to break. They hadn’t counted on the fact that you were probably more stubborn than all the men combined.

You could only hope they’d left Sean alive. Last you’d seen him, he was grappling with one of the O’Driscolls, trying to fight off five men single-handedly. You were too busy fighting five more, and you’d been hit with the butt of a rifle, and lost consciousness.

Now you were in the basement of some old house, dressed in only your chemise. Shackles encompassed your wrists and chains held you to the wall. You knelt on the ground, your arms stretched out behind you. Your arms ached for you to stand, but days of torture left your legs too weak to support you.

The knife went under your chin, tilting your head up to face your torturer. A slimy looking O’Driscoll man, with about three teeth in his mouth, grinned wickedly at you. His face was inches from yours, his sour breath washing over you.

“Now dearie,” He cooed, “You’re a brave gal, I’ll give ya that. But surely you want to rest now.” His voice dripped with honey, and the Irish lit to his voice sounded so sweet. “If you just tell us what we wanted to know, it can all end. The pain, the blood. I can even stop the boys from visitin’ ya in the night. It will all be over.”

You couldn’t stop the little whimper that escaped you at the idea. You’d lost track of time, but you thought you’d been held hostage about a week or so. Every day spent being tortured and interrogated. Skin sliced open with knives, burned with hot irons, beaten with anything they could find. Every night you were left to the men’s pleasure. Not all of them that visited you had raped you of course, some only groped you or rutted against you. Only. Ha.

The idea of it all being over was tempting. But you knew that over didn’t mean free. No, they’d never let you go willingly. Freedom meant death. As much as the idea of finding eternal peace appealed to your broken, aching body, you weren’t prepared to give up just yet. You had someone to live for aside from yourself, and you knew he’d be coming to rescue you soon enough. If he found you dead, it would destroy him. You couldn’t have that.

You looked up at the man through your tangled, ragged hair. He smiled at you, expecting you to take him up on his offer. You spat in his face, straining against the chains to get at him. You kicked and lashed out, fighting like a feral animal trapped in a cage. Your arms ached in protest, but you refused to surrender. The man slapped you across your face, and your feet slipped in a puddle of your own blood, causing you to fall hard against the chains. Your shoulders screamed out in pain. Your wrists had long-since gone numb. You couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a cry of pain.

“Stupid Bitch!” The man barked, wiping your spit from his face. “You should have taken the offer. We’ll get what we want from you, one way or another.” He turned and stormed out of the basement.

You stared after him, breathing heavily for a moment before you fell to your knees once more, leaning as far forward as you could, bowing your head. You wanted to curl up into a little ball, and this was as close as you could get. You felt hot tears sting the cuts on your face. You couldn’t stop yourself. The pain, the fear, it was too much, taking over your body. Your shoulders shook as you wept.

“Charles.” You whimpered. “Please hurry. I don’t know how much more I can take.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At some point you fell asleep. Or maybe you passed out. You weren’t entirely sure. But a loud crashing sound snapped you awake. It was dark, you could see through the small basement window. You groaned. Another drunken O’Driscoll coming to have his way with you no doubt. More crashing came from above you. It was then that you were pulled out of your haze by the sounds of gunshot and screaming.

You didn’t want to let yourself hope… but who else would be brave enough and dumb enough to storm the O’Driscoll camp? Had Charles and the rest of the gang come for you? You grabbed onto the chains and used them to pull yourself unsteadily to your feet. You craned your neck, listening for a familiar voice, something that would tell you what was going on. The gunshots increased, and so did the screams of pain. Someone was certainly wreaking havoc on the O’Driscolls. You heard footsteps overhead.

“Help!” you called out, your voice hoarse and quiet. But whoever was above you seemed to hear it. The footsteps stopped for a moment. The floor creaked as they shifted their weight, looking around. Gunshots still rang out, but seemed to be outside. “Help…” You called again, your energy leaving you. Your knees threatened to give out, and you held yourself up by the chains around your arms once more. The owner of the footsteps seemed to locate the door to the basement and crossed the room in a few footsteps. The basement door swung open.

You couldn’t help but cower slightly. God you hoped whoever was coming was friend, not foe. You whimpered slightly as one of your arms cramped up, and you looked toward the door. The light from a lantern blinded you, so you could only make out their silhouette, but a familiar voice spoke your name.

“Ar...thur…” you whispered. Your arms gave out, and you fell forward. Arthur raced forward and caught you before your bound wrists took the brunt of your fall.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re here. We’re gettin’ you out.” He murmured, examining the locks that held your wrists. “Charles!” He called over his shoulder. “Charles she’s down here! I found her!” Footsteps raced across the floor overhead.

“Charles…” you croaked out. Someone raced down the stairs, and Arthur’s arms were replaced by the warm, strong arms of your lover.

“I’ve got you, my songbird. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Charles murmured in your ear. “Arthur—”

“I’m working on it.” Arthur responded. He was fiddling with the locks on your wrists, presumably trying to pick them open with a lockpick. He got one free, and your arm dropped to your side like a noodle. Your other wrist would have taken all of your weight had Charles not propped you up. It didn’t take long for Arthur to free your other hand from its shackle. Charles pulled you into his arms, sitting back so that you were resting on his lap. You let out a sob of relief.

“I’m going to go help the others. Make sure we’re safe to get her out of here. Wait here.” Arthur instructed. You felt Charles nod against you before he returned his attention to you. He swept your hair out of your face, gently prying strands free from where they’d been caught in scabs on your face.

“Charles,” you whimpered, trying to wrap your arms around his neck. Your hands were pretty useless, a strange mixture of numb and sore. Charles took one of your hands and gently began trying to massage feeling back into your wrists. “You came.” You mumbled.

“Of course I did,” Charles assured you fiercely. “I’d go to the ends of the earth to find you, my love. I’m sorry it took us so long. I’m so, so sorry.” He pressed his forehead against yours and gently cupped your cheek. One of your wounds stung at his touch, but you didn’t care, just happy to see him again.

“s’okay.” You mumbled, “You’re here now.” You sloppily pressed a kiss to his face, and he tenderly returned your affections, peppering your face with kisses, careful to avoid any cuts or bruises. You heard footsteps overhead and whimpered, burying your face into Charles. No more. Please no more. The footsteps made their way down the stairs. Charles rubbed your back gently.

“She…alive?” You heard Hosea’s familiar voice ask carefully.

“Yes.” Charles said. You heard three sets of footsteps approached and looked up. Dutch, Hosea, and Grimshaw stood over you. Grimshaw… That couldn’t be right. She rarely left camp. You blinked in confusion and stared up at them. Hosea crouched in front of you, taking your hand gingerly and feeling for a pulse. He met your gaze and gave you a reassuring smile. You weren’t entirely sure you weren’t hallucinating. 

“She doesn’t seem to be in immediate danger of dying at least.” Hosea concluded after a moment. “Let’s get her out of her.” He said, standing up. But now it was Dutch’s turn to crouch down in front of you. He winced slightly when he looked at your bruised and bloody face.

“My dear I am so sorry this happened to you. Believe me when I say that every last O’Driscoll will pay for this.” His voice was low, like a growl. “But I need to know what you told them.” He said. You blinked a few times, your vision going in and out of focus slightly.

“Dutch can’t this wait—” Hosea began, but you cut him off.

“Nothing, Dutch.” You whispered hoarsely. “They didn’t… get a damn thing… from me. Woulda had to kill me first.”

“You’re certain?” Dutch said quietly, as if the conversation was only between you and him. “Even in the throes of pain? Torture can be a powerful thing. No one would blame you if you let something slip. I just need to know what they know.”

“They don’t know anything they didn’t know before I got here.” You said, leaning your head back against Charles. It felt too heavy to keep up. “Not a damn word from me. No sir.” Dutch seemed satisfied for now, though you knew he’d likely ask again once you were on the mend.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you out of here.” Grimshaw said, stepping forward. You looked at her.

“What’re you doin’ here?” You asked. “You never go out on jobs.”

“They took one of my girls.” She growled. “No one touches one of my girls.”

“Aww you old softy.” You mumbled as Grimshaw wrapped an arm around you and helped you to your feet. She let out a slight chuckle. You felt something drape around your shoulders. Charles’ coat. You were dressed in your chemise and nothing else after all. You turned to look at your lover, who had a hand gently on your back. He gave you a forced, pained smile. You took a step forward, and your knees gave out underneath you. Charles scooped you up in his arms before you could fall.

“I’ll carry her.” He said simply. Dutch took the lead out of the basement, Grimshaw following, then Charles, with Hosea taking up the rear. You rested your head on Charles' shoulder and weakly draped an arm around him. A door creaked open, startling you. Your heart was racing and you looked around wide-eyed. Charles just held you tighter, soothing you. It was only Arthur walking in. He seemed to sense you were on edge and walked slowly, like he was approaching a spooked horse.

“We clear?” Dutch asked.

“Just about. Got a few held hostage. The rest are either dead or fled into the woods. Micah and Bill are chasin’ em down now.” He turned to you and Charles. “’brought Taima up to the porch for you.” He said.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Charles said before looking back to you. “Close your eyes, little songbird. You don’t need to see all of this today.” He said. You did as he asked, burying your head in the crook of his neck as he carried you outside.

The cool wind blew against your skin. Birds chirped cautiously nearby. You heard Taima’s familiar nicker as she saw you. You could almost pretend things were normal, except the whimpers of the hostages the gang had gathered. A familiar voice caught your attention, and your eyes flew open.

“I swear, I’d never hurt a lady if t’wernt on orders. Please.” A voice that would haunt your dreams for the rest of your life begged for mercy.

Standing a little way from the cabin, Javier, John and Lenny had their guns trained on the hostages. One man in particular caught your attention. It was the man who had taken charge of torturing you for the last week. You squeezed Charles’ shoulder, and he stopped walking, looking down at you. The two of you held a silent conversation.

“You think that makes it all better?” Javier snarled, pointing his gun straight at the man’s head.

“Wait!” you called, as loudly as you could. All eyes were on you. Charles walked over to where the others were and set you down carefully on your feet.

You didn’t recognize any of the other men. They either hadn’t ever come to take their pleasures on you, or if they had you’d wiped them from your mind. You only recognized the one who had inflicted so much pain on you. He stared up at you, tears in his eyes.

“I don’t care what you do to the others.” You said through gritted teeth. You pulled Charles’ shotgun from its holster. “but this one is mine.”

“Take your vengeance, dear girl.” Dutch said, staring the man down.

“No, wait. Have mercy, please!” The man begged. You stepped forward shakily and leaned down glaring at him.

“Mercy?” You asked. “How many times did I beg you for mercy, while you tortured me..” You felt tears of rage prickle at that back of your eyes, but you pushed them down. This man had seen you cry enough. “While you beat me, burned me, cut me, let your men have their way with me.” You could see your friends stiffen at your words. “How many times did I beg you to stop, to have mercy on me?” the man stared up at you.

During the rare moments of alone time you’d had the past week, you’d thought every day about doing to this man what he did to you. In your daydreams, it had been so satisfying to watch him cry out. But when you saw the fear in his eyes, you felt no joy. You felt nothing. You didn’t want to drag this out, to turn into the monster he was. But you knew you couldn’t walk this earth as long as he was still here.

“You’ll find no mercy from me.” You said, raising the gun and pulling the trigger. The force of Charles’ shotgun caused the man’s head to explode, coating his comrades in blood and other fragments of the man. You stood there, staring at his lifeless body. The other hostages cowered in your presence.

Your knees gave out under you, and Javier caught you before Charles swept you up into his arms. You put the gun back in its holster and clung to Charles.

“Take me home.” You said quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You slept for a day straight once you were back at camp. A private tent had been set up for you, and the moment Charles deposited you on the cot, you’d finally allowed yourself to slip into unconsciousness, knowing you were safe. Hosea was by your side when you woke up.

“Good morning, dear girl. Or afternoon, rather.” He said when he saw you slowly sit up. He marked his page in his book and set it aside, sitting forward on the stool. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I fell down a mountain.” You said with an empty chuckle. Hosea grabbed a canteen and handed it to you. You chugged the water greedily. You glanced around the tent as everything came back to you.

“Sean…?” You asked.

“He’s fine. A broken arm and a huge bump on his head, but the boy has a thick skull.” Hosea chuckled. You sighed in relief. You glanced around once more, and Hosea knew exactly who you were looking for.

“I sent Charles away to take a nap.” He explained “Told him I’d sit with you for a while. He’s hardly slept since Sean hobbled back to camp alone.” Hosea said. “Since we brought you back he hadn’t left your side until I forced him. It took a lot of convincing to pry him away. I’m sure he’ll be back soon enough.” Hosea assured you. You nodded.

“How long did they have me? I lost track.” You asked quietly, looking down at your hands and arms. Someone, probably the girls, had cleaned the dirt and dried blood off you. Dark red scabs stood out against your skin. Your wrists were a deep, angry purple, bruised terribly. You could only imagine what the rest of you looked like. Every inch of you ached and stung in pain.

“Ten days.” Hosea said. You nodded. About what you’d estimated. You were a little off. “My dear,” Hosea said, clearing his throat and leaning forward so he could talk more quietly. “I know I’m not your preferred source of comfort, but judging by your wounds, and what you said outside the cabin…” Hosea paused, considering his words carefully. “Well… some things are hard to talk about with the person one holds most dear. But not talking about it at all will eat you up inside. If there is ever anything you need to get off your chest that you feel you can’t say to Charles, just know that I am here.”

You nodded, understanding Hosea loud and clear. If you didn’t feel comfortable talking to your lover about how other men had used you for their pleasure, he was there for you.

“Thank you, Hosea.” You said quietly. “I’ll keep that in mind. Right now though...”

“Of course. Right now, you just focus on healing your physical wounds. We’ll work on healing your mind later.” He said, patting your hand gently. You smiled at him. Hosea was like everyone’s dad. He was certainly a better father to you than your own. You heard footsteps approaching, and the tent flap parted.

Charles stood in the entrance to your tent, the afternoon sun glowing around him. There were bags under his eyes. His nap certainly hadn’t been enough. He stopped when he saw you sitting up, looking shocked. He turned to Hosea.

“I told you to come and get me if she woke up.” He grumbled. Hosea chuckled.

“She hasn’t been awake long. But now I will leave you two.” He said, pushing himself up. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.” He said to you both as he left the tent. Charles stood there awkwardly for a moment. He seemed unsure of how to approach you, and you absolutely hated that. Finally he came and sat down on the stool next to your cot. His hand brushed over yours, and you locked your fingers in his, pulling his hand onto your lap.

You leaned forward and knocked your head against his lightly, closing your eyes. You both breathed deeply, basking in each other’s presence. He seemed to relax some, seeing that you were still you and still wanted to be near him. You tugged lightly on Charles’ shirt. He knew exactly what you were asking. Gingerly he lifted you into his arms like you weighed nothing and sat down cross-legged on the cot He pulled you so that you were sitting across his lap, bare feet hanging off the edge of the cot. He wrapped one arm around you, holding you close to him tenderly.

You played with his hands for a moment, tracing each familiar line and curve, each callous and scar. Charles pressed soft kisses to the side of your face. You brought his hands up and kissed one palm, then the other. You could feel your emotions bubbling up inside of you, ready to take over you. Now that Charles was here, you felt that maybe you could let it out.

Charles brushed his fingers through your hair, searching your face, reading you in a way that only he could. You sat there silently, holding his gaze. The two of you were holding a silent conversation. He knew exactly what you were feeling just by gazing into your eyes. His brow furrowed as he saw the inner turmoil you were feeling inside.

You felt the dam in your soul starting to crack, and the pain and trauma of the last week washed over you in a wave, threatening to sweep you away. You clung to Charles’ shirt and held onto him tightly to steady yourself. Charles held you tighter, softly rubbing his hands up and down your back and murmuring soothing nonsense. You buried your face into his shoulder and sobbed. All the agony, the fear came out. The bruises on your soul that you worried might never heal. The laughter and the grunts of pleasure from your tormentors and rapists forever seared in your mind. The feeling of the knife digging into your skin. The hot iron they used to burn you with. All of it hit you at once, and you were afraid you would crumble under the weight of it.

Charles said nothing, just held you as you wept. He wouldn’t let go of you for anything. He rocked you slightly as he held you. He pressed his lips against your head, nose buried in your hair. He felt like a blanket wrapped around you, shielding you from the world.

Your broken sobs eventually quieted, though tears still streamed down your face like waterfalls. You lifted your head to peek up at your lover. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his own face. He looked heartbroken as he held you tightly and rocked you gently. He met your gaze, and you leaned up to kiss his cheek, salty tears touching your lips.

“I’m so sorry, my songbird.” He sighed shakily.

“If you try to blame yourself for all of this, I’ll throttle you.” You said, and Charles couldn’t help but snort out a small laugh.

“I know.” He sighed. “I’m trying not to. But I can’t help but think…” Charles shook his head. “It’s not important.”

“Tell me.” You said gently.

“I nearly followed you and Sean, just in case something went wrong. It’s not that I don’t trust you, its Sean who always seemed to end up in a scrape.” You both let out quiet laughs. “But I knew you’d be mad at me if I did.”

“Damn right I would have.” You snorted.

“So I let you go. But I can’t help but think that if I’d gone…” He shook his head. “I shouldn’t be telling you this. I shouldn’t burden you with my problems now.”

“Charles Smith don’t you dare.” You said, turning his face so he was looking at you. “Don’t you dare start treating me like I’m made of glass now. We’ve always been honest and open about our feelings with each other.” You said fiercely. “Right now…” your voice cracked, and you took a moment to compose yourself. “Right now I think if I let my emotions out, the weight of them might crush me. Distract me. Please.” You begged. Charles sighed and nodded.

“I just can’t stop thinking that maybe if I’d gone with you, maybe I could have stopped them from taking you, saved you all this pain and suffering.”

“You would have been killed.” You said, matter-of-factly. “There were so many of them, and they caught us off guard. If you had followed me, you would have fought. I know you. You would have fought until we won, or you were dead. And they still probably would have taken me. And they may have killed Sean too. How do you think I’d feel then?” You asked. Charles sighed and knocked his head against yours gently.

“You’re too wise for me, little songbird.” He said, kissing the tip of your nose. You smiled and nuzzled your face into his neck.

“Actually, I think I’m being incredibly selfish.” You admitted, your tears starting up again in full force. “There’s no way I’m going to be able to get through this without you. I can’t have you blaming yourself for something that’s not your fault when I need you most.” You said. Charles held you tight against him once more.

“I’ve got you, my love.” He said gently. “I’ll always be here when you need me.” He said. You nuzzled up against his chest.

Charles shifted slightly so that he was lying down on the cot. You used his chest for a pillow and curled up against him. You were becoming acutely aware of how every part of your body ached.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You spent about a week confined to your cot on Grimshaw’s orders, only allowed to leave to relieve yourself, and only with help. Some nights you were able to convince Charles to carry you out to the campfire to sit and chat with the others, but you became exhausted pretty quickly, so you didn’t stay out long.

Charles hardly left your side that first week. For the most part you appreciated it, and you wanted him there, but sometimes his caring nature got a little carried away. The first day he’d tried to spoon-feed you your stew. A quick glare from you set him straight on that. But he stayed with you, keeping you company, keeping you entertained, and making sure you felt safe.

After a week, as your bruises began to heal and you’d gathered your strength, Grimshaw let you leave your tent. You did light work, peeling vegetables, sewing, etc. Charles hovered a bit, plainly nervous about you hurting yourself. He kept himself confined to camp as well, doing all the camp chores himself, but you always knew he was near if you needed him. You were grateful for that. Sometimes you were fine, just working away, and then the next instant something would set you off. Whenever that happened, he was always there, carefully guiding you out of camp and holding you close. 

After a few days you seemed to settle some and he began to give you a little more space, not hover so much. He knew you didn't want to be treated like an invalid, and he was quickly able to find the balance of independence and assistance you needed.

The rest of camp treated you like you were a china doll, and it drove you nuts. You just wanted to be normal. Charles understood that and did his best to treat you normally, even though he was always close by. But everyone else walked on eggshells around you. Even Micah and Bill took it easy on you. Bill even volunteered to relieve Charles from guard duty when he noticed you were having a moment and needed him. He’d hurried out of the camp, and Charles returned a moment later. As much as you appreciated it, it was decidedly out of character and made you uncomfortable.

Slowly things began to resemble some sort of normalcy. As weeks went on you were allowed to do more chores, allowed to do more things for yourself. But under Grimshaw’s orders, you were still confined to camp. You were pretty sure at this point she was just being a worried mother hen, but her word was law. Javier had caught you trying to slip out of camp one evening and had gently but firmly guided you back.

Your days were beginning to come easier as weeks turned into months, but nightmares began to plague you in your sleep, memories of the horrors you had suffered. Charles was always there to sooth you awake and would hold you until you drifted back into a restless sleep. You could see the worry on his face every time. 

Early one morning, you work from a particularly horrible nightmare. Charles was there, soothing you until your heartrate returned to normal. Once you’d gathered yourself, he studied you for a moment, seeming to war with himself over something. Finally, he crawled carefully out of the tent

“Pack your saddle bags.” He whispered. “I’ll be right back.” You were confused, but did as he said, throwing some essentials into your saddlebags and pulling on your boots. Charles returned, throwing a few things into his saddle bags as well.

“Charles?” You asked. He shushed you quietly.

“Come on.” He said, grabbing your hat and putting it on your head. You followed him, not sure what was going on, but you knew one thing. You were finally getting out of camp. You didn’t care about the rest. Charles grabbed his bow from where it was propped up against a barrel outside your tent, and you grabbed yours, which was next to his.

The two of you quietly crept through camp toward the horses. Arthur was waiting for you both, holding your horses’ reins. He handed Taima’s reins to Charles, then held your horse still while you mounted up. He handed you the reins and gave you a friendly pat on your knee.

“I’ll cover for you both. Go get out of camp and sort yourself out.” He said simply. You grinned widely at him.

“Thanks again Arthur,” Charles said quietly.

“Yes, Thank you, Arthur.” You said.

“Hey, it’s not me who will have to face Grimshaw’s wrath when you return.” He grinned. You saw Javier approaching and hesitated, afraid he was going to stop you, but he just handed you a knife, grinning.

“Keep this in your sock or garter belt.” He said. You smiled and held his hand for a second in gratitude.

“Thank you.” you said, sticking it into your boot for the time being. You and Charles then rode out of camp.

Once you were outside the trees, you couldn’t help but push your horse into a gallop, racing across the hills of the Heartlands. You heard the telltale hoofbeats of Charles following. The wind washed over you, and for a moment you felt free, like you were flying.

Once you were far enough away from camp you let out a cheer and couldn’t suppress a laugh as you galloped across the plains. It was still dark out, and the milky way galaxy hung over your head like a river of stars. You glanced behind you. Charles was grinning widely at you, watching you laugh, really laugh, for the first time in weeks. You grinned at him.

As you crested the hill, you slowed to a canter. Charles caught up to you, Taima matching pace with your horse so the two of you rode side-by-side. You let go of the reins and spread your arms out wide, letting the wind wash over you. It was like a weight was lifted from your chest. You could breathe again for the first time in weeks.

You looked over at Charles, who was still watching you. His face was soft and tender. You could see the strain he’d been under lift from him as well. Your hand brushed against his, and he took your hand in his as your horses slowed to a trot, then a walk.

“God I needed this.” You sighed. “Thank you.” Charles squeezed your hand.

“I could tell you were suffocating there.” Charles said. “The little songbird doesn’t like having her wings clipped.”

“No she does not.” You agreed. “So, Mr. Smith. Where are we going to be hiding out for the rest of our lives to avoid Grimshaw’s wrath?” You teased. He laughed.

“Well, I thought maybe we’d go camp at this little pond I know of nearby.” He suggested. You nodded.

“Lead the way, then.” You said. Charles let go of your hand and pushed Taima into a trot. You matched his pace, trotting alongside him.

“It’s good to see you smiling again, my love.” Charles said, glancing over at you.

“I’m sorry,” you said, feeling bad. You knew everything you were going through was affecting him too.

“No no. It’s to be expected, given everything.” He said. “Its just nice to know that my happy songbird is still there, she’s just under some storm clouds.” You smiled and nodded.

“Like every storm, it’ll pass.” You agreed. “Sometimes… Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it will but… moments like this let me know that the sun isn’t far away.” You said. Charles nodded in understanding. “Thanks for staying with me through all this. I know it aint been easy on you.”

“I’ll always be by your side. No matter what you’re going through.” He said.

“Thank you.” you said. “And I’ll always be by your side whenever you need me.” Charles slowed Taima to a walk and reached over, grabbing your reins and steering you closer. Your foot tangled with his slightly as your horses bumped into each other. Charles grabbed your shirt and pulled you close for a quick kiss before your horses pulled away from each other with irritated squeals.

You frowned. You needed to be close to him, needed to feel his arms around you. Charles tilted his head at your change of expression, silently asking what was wrong. You moved up so you were riding slightly ahead of Taima.

“Ride with me?” You asked, putting your hand on your horse’s rump. Charles nodded and brought his stirrups up to hook over the saddle horn. He dismounted and climbed easily onto the back of your horse. His hands immediately wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly against him. He rested the side of his face against yours, nuzzling against your neck. You sighed and leaned back against him.

“I love you.” He murmured, pressing kisses to the exposed skin around your neck.

“I love you too.” You sighed blissfully. “So much.”

With Taima following loyally, the two of you rode in silence for a while, just soaking up each other’s presence. The dark sky began to lighten, signaling that the sun would be rising soon. The sound of crickets began to fade, replaced by the sound of birds. Racoons scurried by, finishing up whatever they were doing before they retired to their dens.

“Cut across here.” Charles instructed, and you steered your horse off the road, cutting across the Heartland Overflow. You pushed your horse into a canter, causing the water to splash up around you and Charles. You couldn’t suppress your laughter as you did. Charles chuckled. “How’d I know you’d want to ride through the water?” He teased.

You found the road again on the other side of the train tracks and began the climb up the hill. You could see the Three Sisters to your right slightly.

“Turn left here.” Charles said, pointing to a little trail that shot off from the one you were on, leading you away from the Three Sisters. In front of you lay a beautiful little pond, almost perfectly circular and crystal clear.

“Oh wow.” You gasped, taking in the view. Charles hummed in satisfaction and snuggled closer against you.

“I thought you’d like it up here.” He said. “This is Moonstone pond.” You remembered seeing it on a map before, but you’d never been up this way. The rising sun glittered on the water, causing the entire clearing to shimmer like a dream. You could see some bluegill flitting around in the clean water. A buck and two does carefully picked their way through the woods, eyeing you suspiciously. 

A small cabin lay in ruins, having been crushed by a falling tree. But the hitching post was still intact, and the firepit outside was useable. You hitched up at the hitching post and set up camp near the old cabin, utilizing the firepit. 

Breakfast was simple, a can of sliced peaches and some salted beef. But the simple meal seemed fitting for the simple, beautiful setting around you. Across the pond, a man stopped his horse and cast his fishing line out into the pond. You had the urge to jump into the pond, but you knew to wait until the man was done fishing. 

First you and Charles went exploring a little, simply wandering through the trees near your little camp and taking in the scenery. You gathered herbs that you found, picked berries, and simply observed nature in all her beauty. Being out in the woods, with only your thoughts and your lover, you could feel yourself piece back together.

You kept an eye on the pond, still wanting to go for a swim but not wanting to disturb the fisherman. As the sun climbed higher into the sky, and the crisp morning air began to heat up, you and Charles settled in the shade of a tree. You crafted some tonics from the herbs you had collected and sorted the rest for easy access later. Charles was crafting some new arrows.

Once he’d finished the arrows he was working on, you shifted so that you were resting your head in his lap. He played with your hair, fingers gently scratching at your scalp. You sighed contently, feeling all the stress leave your body. You turned your head slightly for a moment and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand, then turned back so that he could continue playing with your hair. He took a section of your hair and began braiding it. You closed your eyes, letting the feeling sooth you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn’t realize you’d fallen asleep until you woke up a few hours later. The sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky. It was after noon. Probably about three or four. You shifted and rolled over. Charles sat loyally where he had hours before, your head resting in his lap, his back pressed up against a tree. He smiled when your eyes met his. 

“How did you sleep?” He asked, brushing your hair out of your face. 

“Good.” You said, smiling. “Really good, actually. I don’t think I even had a nightmare.” You said, realizing that you had in fact had the best sleep you’d had since before you’d been taken. Charles was all smiles, he’d realized that too, usually having to sooth you out of your nightmares. 

“That’s good.” He said simply. You sat up, and he stretched his legs out. You didn’t miss the way his face scrunched up slightly in pain. His legs had to have gone numb long ago, but he hadn’t shifted once, afraid of waking you. You pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks. He turned his head to face you, and you pressed your lips to his, giving him a sweet kiss. 

When the kiss ended, he brought a hand up to cup your cheek for a moment. When he pulled away, his fingers ran through your hair, and you finally noticed what he’d done while you were asleep. 

A section of your hair was braided into a neat, simple braid, and a beautiful songbird feather was woven in. You gasped and studied it, then smiled up at him. He smiled back. 

“I’ve had that in my satchel for a while. I knew I wanted to give it to you, but I wasn’t sure how.” He explained. “When you fell asleep I decided to braid it into your hair.” 

“It’s beautiful. I love it.” You said, nuzzling up against him. “Thank you, Charles, for everything. Really.” You said. 

“Anything for you, my songbird.” He said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Should we catch some fish for dinner?” you nodded and the two of you stood and pulled out your fishing rods. 

The pond was full of bluegill, and it didn’t take long for you to catch a pair of fish for dinner. As you began removing the scales and deboning the fish, the fisherman on the other side of the pond made his way toward you. His large crème colored horse followed. He walked with a limp, and as he grew closer you noticed he had a prosthetic leg. 

“Afternoon sir, miss.” He said, nodding his head. You smiled politely. 

“Good afternoon.” You said. “Catch anything good?” 

“Ah just a few bluegill. S’all there really is in this pond. I mostly come here just to relax.” He shrugged. “What about you?”

“The same. Just enough for dinner.” You said. 

“You two aren’t moving in here, are you?” He asked, gesturing to the damaged shack behind you. “Cause I’ve gotta say, you’d be better off just building a new house.”

“No we’re just… on a little vacation.” You said. The man nodded in understanding. 

“Hamish Sinclair.” He said, extending a hand out in greeting. You shook it, introducing yourself, and Charles did the same. 

“What about you?” Charles asked. “You live around here?’ 

“Just the other side of this mountain. Right on O’Creigh’s Run.” He said. “I know I’m being a little blunt but I just have to say, you two make quite the handsome couple.” He turned to you, grinning. “Hold on to this one. He didn’t move a muscle the entire time you were sleeping.” He teased. You smiled and slipped your hand into Charles’

“I plan to.” You said simply. Charles smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“Good.” Hamish said, smiling as he studied the two of you. “I won’t pretend you’ll have it easy. But I think you both probably know that by now.” He said, and the two of you nodded. “Well… I just wanted to say I’m rootin’ for you kids.” He tipped his hat in farewell, pulling himself up on his horse. “I’ll leave you both to your vacation.” He said, turning his horse. “Oh, and Charles.” He said, glancing over his shoulder. “You’d better take that gal swimming before she jumps out of her skin. Yes I saw you eyeing that pond all day.” He teased, winking at you. “Have fun, kids.” He called, trotting off. 

You turned to Charles, and he was watching you with amusement. You were sure you were practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Should we go for a swim before it gets too cold?” He asked. You were already pulling off your blouse and skirt so you were just in your chemise and bloomers. Charles laughed and pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his drawers. He scooped you up and carried you out into the water and dropped you in. 

You sputtered as you broke the surface, and Charles just grinned at you. 

“I thought you were the one who wanted to go for a swim.” He said innocently. You splashed him, and he laughed. The two of you spent the rest of the afternoon in the pond, splashing and laughing and just having fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nightfall found the two of you sitting side-by-side around your campfire. You hugged Charles' arm, leaning against him, and his head rested on top of yours. The two fish you had caught earlier sat over the fire to cook.

The cool mountain air began to chill you slightly, especially with your hair still damp from your swim. You shivered and let go of Charles to grab your jacket from your horse. Charles’ hand locked in yours, gently stopping you. He moved you so that you were sitting between his legs, and he pulled you close against him. He pulled at his jacket and wrapped it around you so that you were both sharing in its warmth, your chest pressed against his back. You sighed and snuggled back against him. He pressed soft kisses to your neck and shoulders. You tilted you head forward to give him better access, and pressed kisses to his hands, the only part of him you could reach. 

After a moment the two of you settled in. You stared into the fire, watching the flames dance in front of you and listening to the fish sizzle and crackle as they cooked over the flames. Charles rested his chin on your shoulder, his soft hair tickling your skin. 

"How are you doing with all of it?" He asked after a moment. "I know I ask every day but... How are you doing really?"

“I’m doing better.” You said genuinely. “I’m not back to who I was before. Maybe I never will be. But I feel like… maybe I’m settling in to who I am now.” You said. “Not sure that makes any sense but…”

“No it makes perfect sense.” He said. “Something like that, it changes a person. But if you feel like things are starting to settle, to fall back into place, I think that means you’re starting to move on. You survived it and now you’re working to get past it.” He nuzzled his face against you. “I’m glad. I’m so proud of you.” 

You snuggled back against him and just let him hold you. You knew you still had a lot to work through, but Charles was right, you were dealing, you were evolving, and you had survived the worst of it. 

"I just want to say..." Charles began a little awkwardly "I'm not expecting... That is… you don't need to... I know it may be some time before you're... Comfortable being with me." You turned your head, raising an eyebrow. "Intimately." Charles clarified, coughing slightly to cover his embarrassment.

You couldn’t help but smile. He was so adorable sometimes. The first couple of months after it had all happened, you couldn’t even imagine you wanting to have sex ever again. The thought alone was enough to send you into a fit of hysteria. But now, as your wounds had faded to scars and you were beginning to feel more like yourself, you wanted Charles. You wanted to feel like a normal woman again, to feel that special kind of love that only he could give you. You raised an eyebrow at Charles, teasingly. He met your gaze, studying your face. 

“That is unless you think you’re ready.” He said. You shifted in his grip so that you were on your knees facing him, and you gently pushed him so that he was laying down with you on top of him. He kept his coat wrapped around you as a blanket. You pressed your lips to his and kissed him, slowly at first, but growing more and more passionate. He matched your kiss, letting you take the lead. His arms wrapped around you tighter, almost unbearably so, as if trying to make you one with him. You didn’t care. It was comforting to have him holding you so tightly. Eventually you broke the kiss, but kept your face near his, noses inches apart. 

“I want you, Charles.” You whispered. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked, ever the worrier. 

“For a while I thought I’d never want it again.” You admitted. “But as I’ve been thinking, processing, I realized its not that I never want sex again, its that I never want sex like that, uncaring and unwilling. I never want anyone else but you.” you said quietly. You saw a flurry of emotions cross Charles’ face as he took in your words. You pressed your forehead against his. “Please Charles.” You whispered. 

Charles pressed kisses along your neck, jaw, chin, cheek, nose, finally meeting your lips. His lips were warm against yours, and the kiss had your whole body prickling with goosebumps. Charles was so much better at expressing himself through actions than he was at words. Through this one kiss you could feel every ounce of love he had for you, though you already knew how much he cared. 

Slowly the kiss began to meld into something more, filled with need and desire. Your legs moved to straddle his waist as the two of you kissed. He tugged your blouse out from where it was tucked into your skirt, and his hand gently moved up your back, caressing your skin. His fingernails very lightly scratched your back, not enough to really hurt, just enough to wake your nerves. 

Your hips automatically ground against him, and you could feel his erection growing. Then you froze, remembering the way some of the O’Driscolls had rubbed against you to get off. They way they’d grabbed you and held you still as they rutted against you. You tried your best to shake the memory away. Charles, able to read you so well, could see at once that something had changed. His hands went to your hips, holding you still.

“What do you need, little songbird?” He asked gently, eyes searching yours. You took deep breaths and pushed the images from your mind, returning to the present, to Charles. What did you need? How was this going to work if you couldn’t even grind against him without having flashbacks? Maybe you weren’t ready after all. But you wanted him so badly. Your heart told you that you were ready for him, but your head was still struggling. 

“I need you to make love to me,” You said finally. “I need you to remind me that it can be good, that it’s supposed to be good.” Charles nodded and reached his hand up to cup your cheek. 

“If you need me to stop, you just say the word.” He said. You nodded and turned your head to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. Charles wrapped his arms around you and held you. He pressed his lips to yours, kissing you tenderly. Very gently he turned you over so that you were on your back staring up at him. You matched his kiss, your hands moving up to the back of his head to tangle in his silky hair, which hung over you like a curtain. 

His hands trailed down your blouse, undoing the buttons and revealing your bare chest. Your undergarments had been soaked after your swim in the pond, so you were dressed only in your skirt and blouse. His rough, calloused hand traced up your stomach, coming to cup one of your breasts. You sighed as his thumb rubbed over your nipple, rolling the hard bump against his thumb. His lips trailed across your jaw, covering you in kisses. 

You placed sloppy kisses against his head, until his brought his lips up to meet yours. You moaned against his mouth. The weight of him on you pressed you into the soft grass, enveloping you and shielding you from everything else. You knew Charles was strong, knew he was capable of killing if need be. But with your large man looming over you, pressing against you and worshiping you so tenderly, you never felt safer. 

Charles’ lips moved down your body slowly, covering every inch of skin with kisses. His tongue laved over your nipple and you shivered at the feeling. He always knew how to make you feel so good. While his tongue worshiped one breast, his hand found the other, gently massaging the mound beneath his hand before he moved his mouth to give it the same attention the other got. 

Charles shifted so that he was kneeling between your legs. His hands slid up and down your shins, his eyes searching yours for any hesitation. When he was met with none, he slowly moved his hands up your thighs, ever watching to make sure you were still alright. He pushed your skirt up out of the way, exposing your bare center to the cool mountain air. 

You gasped, and he froze, but you only moaned and moved your thighs against his hands. Encouraged, he moved so that he was laying on his stomach, face hovering over your center. He pressed sweet kisses across your hips and thighs before his lips slowly moved to your center. He lifted your legs so they were draped over his shoulders. His soft long hair tickled your thighs, and you reached down to move his hair out of his way. 

You let out a shuddering gasp as his lips closed around your pearl. You’d forgotten how good it felt when he went down at you. How his big plush lips surrounded you perfectly and how his tongue tickled in the best was possible. You squirmed slightly before forcing yourself to hold still. Charles rested a hand on your hip to steady you, but didn’t hold you down, making sure you could squirm away if you needed to.

“Charles,” you sighed his name blissfully. He hummed against your center in response, sending another shiver up your spine. You whimpered in pleasure as he continued to lick and kiss and suck. You could feel yourself growing wetter and wetter. Beyond that you could hear it, as lewd slurping noises accompanied Charles’ ministrations. He groaned and stopped for a moment, peering up at you. 

“Oh darling, you taste even better than I remember.” He murmured. You sighed, unable to form any words. He grinned at the response he was getting from you and returned to his work. You could feel the pressure building inside of you. You gasped and panted Charles’ name, almost like a prayer as he brought you closer to the edge. 

Your thighs tensed around his head. You did your best not to squeeze too hard but you were rapidly losing control as your orgasm approached. Charles pressed one calloused digit inside of you, and that was all it took. Your orgasm washed over you, leaving you trembling in Charles’ arms. He held your thighs gently, petting them while his tongue expertly worked you through your pleasure. 

As you came down from your high, Charles slid up your body, grinning at you, unable to hide the pride he felt knowing he brought you pleasure. He gave you a small, sweet kiss as he nuzzled against you.

You felt the hard bulge in his pants and reached your hands down to unbuckle his belt. He stopped you, his eyes darting around. You realized just how exposed the two of you were out here. Anyone riding by would have just seen Charles pleasuring you. Charles scooped you up without further preamble and carried you, bridal-style into the tent you had set up.

He set you down gently on the bedrolls and closed the tent flaps. He then turned around on his knees to face you. He sucked in a breath as he took in your figure. Your blouse was unbuttoned, baring your chest and stomach to him. Your skirt was still bunched up near your waist, exposing your center. You couldn’t help but smile as his eyes swept over you, taking in the sight of you and committing it to memory. 

You shifted so you were kneeling in front of him and pushed his coat off of his shoulders. Your eyes never left his as you undid the three buttons at the top of his shirt. He pulled it off over his head and tossed it aside. He gently pushed your blouse off your shoulders, so you were both naked from the waist up. 

You couldn’t resist reaching out and touching him, fingers tracing lightly over his abs, chest, biceps, shoulders. He stayed still, letting you touch him as you wished. His skin was so smooth, his muscles so firm. Sometimes you forgot just how toned he was, with the baggy clothes he wore. His body was soft under your touch, not ripped to the point that touching him was like touching a wall. But you could feel the muscles flex under you touch. 

Finally, your hands moved up to the back of his neck, and your eyes met his. He was watching you with complete, total adoration. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. His hand trailed down your back to your ass and he pulled you closer, so your body was flush against his. 

Your bare chest pressed against his, his warm skin sticking slightly to yours. Your fingers trailed down his stomach to his trousers. You unbuttoned them and pushed them down over his hips. You felt his hard cock bump against you, freed from its confines. You smiled against Charles’ lips. You broke the kiss and looked down between you where his large cock rested between you. 

“Well hello there, old friend.” You cooed at it. Charles laughed and shook his head in amusement. You sat back on your heels and reached down and wrapped your hand around it, stroking it lovingly. “I have missed you.” you continued talking to his cock. 

“You are so strange.” Charles chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Oh well if you want me to stop…” you said, stilling your hand movements. Charles was unable to hold back a little whimper as you did. 

“Please don’t…” He whispered. Your hand returned to its work, and pressed kisses to his collarbone and throat. A low moan rumbled through his chest, barely audible. You felt it more than heard it. You tipped your head back to look up at him. He was watching you, eyes blown with lust. He leaned down and kissed you. 

You hummed happily against his lips, moving your mouth with him. His teeth brushed against your lower lip, and he let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl. 

“Wait this is supposed to be about you.” Charles gasped, pulling back from the kiss. You laughed and released his cock. 

“What if I get pleasure from giving you pleasure?” you asked, leaning toward him and resting your chin on his chest, peering up at him. He grinned down at you. 

“Trust me, love, being with you right now is all the pleasure I need.” He said, fingers trailing up your back. “Any more and I won’t last very long.” He admitted. You smiled and pressed kisses to his chest, unable to resist swirling your tongue around his nipple slightly. He sucked in a breath, and you backed up. 

“If you say so.” You said teasingly. Charles chuckled. 

“I forgot how dangerous you could be, little songbird.” He said, leaning over you. You leaned back, resting your weight on your elbows while you shifted your legs out from underneath you. Charles’ fingers went to the buttons of your skirt as his lips inched closer to yours. “May I?” He asked. 

Your heart swelled at his question. It was such a stupid thing to be excited over, him asking your permission, giving you the option to say no. It was such a small thing, something you wouldn’t have gotten so emotional over before. But now, having experienced it without the question, without your consent, those two words meant the world. 

“Yes.” You said, nodding vigorously. Charles frowned and his finger brushed against your cheek slightly. You realized there were tears slipping down your face. 

“What’s wrong, my love?” He asked gently, resting his forehead against yours. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” You said, “Nothing at all. I just love you so, so much.” You said, cupping his face in your hand and kissing him passionately. His thumbs brushed lightly over your cheeks. 

“We can stop now if you want—”

“No. Don’t stop, Charles. Please.” You begged. He nodded and returned to unbuttoning your skirt, watching you closely for any sign that you wanted him to stop. You knew it didn’t make any sense. You weren’t sure you could explain it to him. But he could see that you were genuinely happy, so he let it go. Gently he slid your skirt down over your hips and tossed it aside. 

“Oh, my goddess.” He sighed as he studied your body. You smiled up at him, and he leaned over you once more, supporting his weight on his elbows. He pressed slow, sweet kisses on your face. You tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to yours. He obliged you happily, sinking into the kiss. Every now and then his cock would bump against your center and you felt your core aching for him. 

“Charles, please.” You begged. 

“You’re certain?” He asked. You nodded. He rolled off of you and nudged you. You lay on your side, back pressed against his chest. He lifted your leg and draped it over his hip, then wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him. He pressed kisses to your neck while his hand massaged the soft flesh of your breast. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. For the briefest of moments, you hesitated, but you knew that if you stopped here, you’d never get past this. You nodded. 

“Yes Charles. I want you.” You repeated. You turned your head so that your lips could meet his as he slowly pushed inside of you. 

The feeling of him stretching you open after so many months without him left you breathless. You’d forgotten how good he felt, that warm heat that burned in your stomach as he pushed his way in. That feeling of being whole and full. Your hand moved behind you to rest on Charles’ head. Your other hand clung to his as it rested over your chest. 

“Charles,” you gasped, remembering to breathe. You felt a groan rumble through his chest as he pushed slowly inside of you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck. You knew he was holding back for your sake, not wanting to hurt you or upset you. You both let out long groans as you felt Charles’ thighs meet yours, his cock sheathed completely inside of you. 

Charles slowly began moving in and out of you, holding you close to him and covering you in kisses. As much as you both loved rough sex, tonight is not the night. You both needed that slow, tender intimacy. The air in the tent was almost reverent in feeling, both of you taking of this sacrament together. 

“God you feel so good.” Charles growled against your skin, nipping lightly at your shoulder. 

“So do you.” You groaned. “God I missed this.” Your body was already heating up, your orgasm building inside of you once more. “I’ve missed being connected with you like this.” You whimpered. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you wait—” You felt terribly guilty for denying Charles this pleasure as long as you did, not that he ever pushed you or asked. Charles hushed you gently, cutting you off. 

“Don’t you dare apologize.” He murmured. “I would have waited years, if that’s what you needed.” His pace picked up, moving faster, but still keeping that slow, gentle intimacy. His cock brushed against that perfect place inside of you, and you couldn’t stop yourself from crying out. “Being with you like this is the best feeling in the world.” He continued. “But I’d take you any way I could. Its you that I’m in love with.” 

You smashed your lips against his, unable to form sentences but showing him how much his words meant to you. Charles’ arm wrapped around your chest, hugging your torso tight against him as his hips moved against yours. You whimpered and wailed as he began to move faster, unable to keep yourself quiet.

“That’s it, my songbird. Sing for me.” He cooed in your ear. You could hear the tension in his voice, struggling to stave off his orgasm. He wouldn’t come until you did. Fortunately, you weren’t far, that wonderful pressure building and building inside of you. 

“Charles.” You whimpered. His hand moved down to your clit, rubbing it perfectly. “Charles!” You wailed as your orgasm crashed over you. Charles’ grip on you tightened, holding you close as you trembled against him, your walls throbbing around him. 

“Where do you want it?” He panted. 

“In me. Please come in me, Charles.” You whimpered. You felt his thrusts falter as his orgasm gripped him, and you felt a warmth inside of you as his seed filled you. You knew it was risky to have him come in you, but you desperately wanted him to claim you like that. He groaned against your skin, burying his face against your back.

He held you close as the two of you slowly steadied your breathing. Your body was tingling with pleasure, and you felt drowsy with bliss. Charles gently tugged on your waist, signaling that he wanted you to turn around. You did, flipping yourself over so that you were facing him. He was smiling tenderly at you. He reached out and brushed a finger against your cheek. Once again it came away wet, and you realized you were crying. 

“Good tears, or bad?” He murmured. 

“Good.” You said, nuzzling against him. “So good.” You sighed blissfully. Charles pressed a kiss to the top of your head, and you looked up at him. He caressed your cheek tenderly, fingering the feather he’d braided into your hair. 

“I love you so much, my little songbird.” He said. You pressed kisses from his chest, up his neck, and along his jaw. 

“I love you too.” You whispered, planting your lips against his. He kissed you tenderly for a moment before you broke apart and snuggled up into each other, holding each other close and pressing every inch of your bodies against each other. “Thank you, Charles. For everything. I know the last few months haven’t been easy on you either, but I really appreciate everything.” You said, meeting his gaze. 

“I’ll always be by your side, my love. No matter what happens.” He whispered, stroking your hair gently. 

“Same goes for you, you know.” You said, searching his gaze. “I’ll always stand by your side.” You said. 

“I know.” He said, planting a kiss on your nose. The two of you fell quiet, just holding each other and snuggling close.

“Charles.” You murmured. He hummed in response. “We left the fish cooking over the fire.” You said. He was still for a moment. 

“Damn.” He cursed, sitting bolt upright. You grabbed his arm and stopped him, pulling him back down. 

“They’ll already be burned.” You said, snuggling up against him. “We’ll find something else for supper. For now just hold me.” You said simply. And that was exactly what he did.


	28. Your Smile (Javier/Reader) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is not quite feeling like herself, and Javier makes it his mission to make her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few days I've been feeling kind of... off. Not quite me. Lonely and unloved and just... off. This happens often enough so I know how to deal with it, and I know how to work through it. 
> 
> One way to work through it is writing, so I wrote this sweet little hurt/comfort piece with reader and Javier. 
> 
> Don't worry I am starting to feel more like myself, and I have a great support system if something does get to be too much. But I just thought I'd post this little piece I wrote. Thought maybe it would help someone else too.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“Will you dance with me, _mi amor_?” Javier bowed low to you, extending out a hand to you. Your lover was so sweet, it was hard to say no to him. But you weren’t feeling like yourself. All day it had felt like a storm cloud hung over your head, dragging you down. You weren’t sure why, you had no particular reason to feel sad, to feel hurt and upset. But you did. As much as you didn’t want to say no to him, you weren’t really up for dancing. 

“Not tonight, my love.” You said. “I’m feeling too tired.” 

“Please, _amor_?” He asked, giving you some serious puppy-dog eyes. You couldn’t ever resist him when he gave you that look. You’d fly to the moon and bring him back a star if he asked with that face. “Just one dance?”

“Alright.” You relented, forcing a smile. You took his hand and allowed him to pull you to your feet and lead you out to the impromptu dance floor that others in camp were occupying. Uncle was playing an upbeat little tune on his banjo, and Charles was accompanying on his harmonica. 

Karen and Sean were already dancing, and Mary Beth was coaxing Kieran out to dance as well. Even Dutch and Molly had dropped their ‘better than thou’ attitude and were dancing merrily to the folksy music. 

You allowed Javier to lead you in a brisk jig, sashaying together around the dance floor, pausing only for him to spin you or do some other flourish. He let out a few gritos as you danced, and slowly your smile grew more natural. It was impossible not to smile when he was like this, so happy and hyper. 

By the time Uncle and Charles finished their song, you were drenched in sweat and panting. Javier ended the dance by dipping you low, so that your hair nearly brushed against the dirt. He leaned down and stole a kiss, which you happily gave, before he placed you back on your feet. 

“Thank you, _amor._. A pleasure as always.” He said, kissing the back of your hand. You smiled at him, but couldn’t force yourself to speak. The brief happiness you’d felt while dancing disappeared the moment the music stopped, and once again you felt inexplicably empty and depressed. Javier picked up on this very quickly, and his expression grew serious. “ _Mi amor_?” He asked, gently holding your face in his hands, his eyes searching yours. 

“Javier! Come sing us a song!” Uncle called. Javier glanced over his shoulder, then back at you. You turned your head and pressed a kiss to his palm. 

“Go sing for them.” You said. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.” You said. He studied you for another moment. You did your best to look okay, whatever that meant. 

“ _Te quiero_.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“ _Yo también te quiero._ ” You replied, pressing a quick peck to his lips. “Now go on and play for them. I’m fine, I promise.” You said. He nodded and pressed one more quick kiss to your cheeks before he grabbed his guitar and joined the others around the scout campfire. He was met by cheers from the others who were gathered around. 

You stood where you were, arms folded, and watched. He was so happy when he played his guitar. You loved listening to him play, and normally you’d be right there with the others, listening to his sweet melodies. But tonight you couldn’t seem to get your feet to move toward them. You felt heavy. 

Eventually you pulled your shawl tighter around your shoulders and turned away from the scout fire, walking toward the little lean-to you and Javier shared with Charles. Hosea was sitting around the main fire, chatting with Arthur about something or another. Charles was sitting on his bedroll, having just woken up for his guard duty shift after taking a little nap. 

You sat down on your own bedroll and hugged your knees to your chest, resting your head on your folded arms. You listened to Hosea and Arthur, not really picking up anything they were saying. You were lost in your own head. 

You felt so stupid. What were you even upset about? Nothing! Nothing had happened to make you upset. You hadn’t gotten into any fights with anyone, no one had died or gotten injured. Micah hadn’t even said anything today to piss you off or hurt your feelings. But you felt like all of that had happened and then some. You were growing angry with yourself for it too.

“Hey.” Charles said, touching your arm. That's when you realized he’d been trying to get your attention for a minute and you hadn’t noticed. Arthur and Hosea eyed you curiously from where they sat a few feet away. 

“Sorry. I must be off with the pixies.” You said, trying to laugh it off. “What did you say?”

“I asked why you weren’t over there singing with the rest of them? You’re usually one of the last to go to bed.” Charles asked quietly. 

“Just tired, I suppose.” You said, shrugging. “I think I’m going to call it a night.” You said, laying down on your side with your back to Charles. 

Charles was still for a moment, then finally he stood up and left, presumably to go relieve Bill from guard duty. 

As you lay there, all the confusing emotions from the day seemed to well up inside of you, and you felt a tear slip down your face. You willed it to be the one and only, but you felt others following it. The dam had burst, and it wasn’t going to stop. 

You curled up under your blanket, hopefully hiding your face. You sniffled quietly, and tried your best to stay quiet as you wept. You didn’t want anyone to see you crying for no reason. Arthur and Hosea seemed to have turned in for the night. You couldn’t hear anyone talking at the main campfire. Just the boisterous laughter from where everyone was gathered around the scout fire. 

You gasped in surprise when you felt an arm wrap around you. But you immediately knew who it was. Your lover smelled like chocolate and tobacco and campfire. His rough, calloused hands always touched you so tenderly. His body always fit against you perfectly, like the pieces of a puzzle coming together. The soft, slight rasp of his voice was unforgettable.

“ _Cariño_.” He said quietly. Slowly you turned and peered out from under the blanket. Javier was laying beside you, propped up on his elbow so he could lean over you. He peered down at you with concern. When he saw the tears on your cheeks, he looked almost wounded. “Oh _cariño_ I knew you weren’t okay. What’s wrong?” He asked gently. 

You opened your mouth to talk, but no words came out. You weren’t sure what to say anyway. You had no clue what was wrong. You sniffled and buried your head under the blanket once more, feeling silly and embarrassed. 

“Did I do something?” He asked gently. You shook your head. “Can I hold you?” He asked, his hand gently resting on your hip. You hesitated, then nodded. Honestly nothing sounded better than being in your lovers arms and crying yourself to sleep. 

Javier gently lifted the blanket and shifted under it. He slid one arm under you, bringing it up across your shoulders. His other went around your waist, securing you in a tight, comfortable hug and pulling you firmly against him. He gently brushed your hair aside and pressed sweet kisses around your neck and near your ear. He buried his face in your neck and sighed. 

He was being so sweet and somehow it made you more emotional. You covered your mouth to silence a sob. He pushed himself up slightly and peered down at you once more, concern written all over his face. He moved his arm slightly, like he was going to let you go, but you grabbed him tightly and held his arm in place. You met his gaze and shook your head. 

You knew he was completely confused and entirely concerned, but he also could sense that for now you just needed him to hold you, so he did just that. He settled against your back once more. His facial hair scratched against your neck slightly as he nuzzled against you, and his arms wrapped tighter around you, as if he could squeeze your pain away. He hummed your favorite song quietly. His chest rumbled against your back, and it was so soothing. 

You did your best to keep your sniffling quiet, so as not to attract any more attention. You were embarrassed enough that Javier had caught you crying for no reason. You’d be mortified if someone else noticed. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Javier asked quietly, his voice filled with worry. You rolled over slightly so you were lying on your back. He was propped up on his elbow, peering down at you once more. His gaze was so tender, so pure, your heart warmed some to see it. You reached a hand up and stroked his cheek for a moment. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against you yours.

“Just...” your voice was hoarse with tears, and no sound came out. You cleared your throat and tried again. “Just hold me. Please.” You begged quietly. 

“What happened, _querida_?” He asked, tightening his grip around you once more. He pressed a sweet kiss to your cheek, his lips picking up the trail of tears down your face and wiping them away. New ones only took their place, streaming from your eyes like a river. 

“Nothing.” You whispered. 

“Then why are you crying?” 

“I don’t know.” you said, your voice rising slightly as your tears picked back up again. Javier pulled you close so your face was buried against his chest, muffling your weeping. He stroked your hair gently.

“Alright. Alright, _mi amor_.” He soothed gently. “It’s alright. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere. Nothing will hurt you as long as I am here.” You nuzzled your face against his sternum, clinging to his jacket for dear life. He once again began humming a sweet tune in an attempt to sooth you. 

You weren’t sure how long you cried, but eventually you did fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning when you woke up, Javier wasn’t beside you. You sat up slowly and looked around. It was early morning, and most everyone was still asleep. You glanced around for your lover, but couldn’t spot him anywhere. You were beginning to worry that your drama from the previous night had scared him off, when you spotted him strolling across the camp with a bouquet of your favorite flowers. He smiled when he saw you, and bowed low when he reached you. 

“My lady,” He said dramatically. You giggled and took the bouquet, inhaling the sweet scent. 

“Javier, they’re beautiful. Thank you.” you said, pulling him down for a quick kiss. “About last night--” You began, hoping you could find the words to explain, but he shook his head and cut you off. 

“We can talk about it later.” He said. “For now, get dressed in your best skirt and blouse, okay?” he said. You blinked in confusion but nodded. You dug through your trunk until you found your favorite skirt and a nice clean blouse. Stepping behind a wagon, you quickly changed into it. Javier was waiting for you by your tent. He smiled when he saw you. 

“ _Hermosa_.” He said. He chewed his lip, and you knew that look all too well. Javier was not just the best dressed man in camp, he was the best dressed person in camp. He was very knowledgeable on fashion, but was always hesitant to give you fashion advice, for fear of offending you. 

“I think it’s missing something though, don’t you?” You said, looking down at yourself. You were giving him a polite segway into his fashion advice.

“How about a vest?” He said, grinning. He reached into his own trunk and pulled out a beautiful brocade vest that matched your skirt perfectly. 

“Yes. It’s perfect!” you said, allowing him to help you into it. He did up the buttons on the front for you, and pulled you in for a quick kiss. 

“Come on. Let's go.” He said, holding his arm out for you. 

“Where are we going?” You asked. 

“It’s a surprise.” He said. “But you and I are getting out of here for the day.”

“Well we’d better hurry before Grimshaw spots us.” You whispered. You both picked up the pace. 

Just outside of camp, Boaz waited for you both, hooked up to a buggy just big enough for the two of you. You gasped in surprise, and Javier led you over to the cart with an elegant sweep of his arm. Boaz snorted proudly and stomped, as if showing off his pretty new accessory. 

“What is... how... where did you get...” you paused, and Javier raised an eyebrow at you. “Right. Don’t ask stupid questions.” you chuckled. You knew damn well Javier didn’t buy this. He didn’t have nearly that much money. Rule number one of being in a relationship with an outlaw was don’t ask where something came from. 

“My lady,” He said, bowing low and extending a hand to help you into the buggy. You giggled and accepted his hand, lifting your skirt and climbing in. Once you were properly settled, Javier climbed in beside you and grabbed the reins. “Now let's get out of here before either of us get caught slacking.” He said. You giggled and nodded. 

Javier flicked the reins and Boaz picked up a brisk trot, moving down the dirt pathway and away from camp. You hugged Javier’s arm and snuggled up against him. You leaned up and kissed his cheek. He was grinning proudly. He knew he did good. You still weren’t sure where you were going, but you were just going to enjoy the ride. 

Boaz trotted along the road, head held high. The sweet little paint horse seemed so proud to be pulling the buggy with the two of you. You’d have to give him some sugar cubes later. People nodded in greeting as you passed, and for a moment you could pretend you owned this buggy, and Javier was your husband, and the two of you were going on a little trip. 

You watched the scenery pass by as you passed through The Heartlands. Pronghorn pranced across the hills. Jackrabbits darted from shrub to shrub. A herd of bison grunted and groaned as they moved across the land. 

“Where are we going?” You finally asked, looking over at Javier. 

“We’re going into the city.” He said. 

“What city? Rhodes?” you asked, puzzled. You couldn’t think of any other cities nearby, aside form Valentine, but you were riding in the wrong direction. 

“No.” Javier scoffed. “That’s not a city, it’s a town at best. No, we're going to Saint Denis.” He said. You couldn’t suppress a gasp. You’d never been to Saint Denis, or any city that big. Despite your general distaste for civilization, you couldn’t help but grow excited at the idea of spending a day there with Javier. 

“What are we going to do there?” You asked. 

“Whatever you’d like, _querida_.” he replied. “We can go see a show, stroll through the park, eat at a fancy restaurant or dance at a nice saloon. Whatever you’d like to do.” You giggled excitedly and pressed another kiss against his cheek. 

“You’re too good to me.” You said, resting your head against his shoulder. 

“I’ll do anything to see you smile, _amor_. You know that.” He said, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of your head. You sighed contently and rested against him as you watched the world pass by. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just after noon when you reached the outskirts of the bayou. The hissing of the alligators set your teeth on edge, and you held to Javier tighter. But the gators weren’t about to leap out of the water and attack a moving buggy. Staying on the road you were fine. 

Soon enough you reached the outskirts of the city. It wasn’t quite what you’d imagined. A thick black smoke covered the city as the factories spit out fumes. You and Javier exchanged a glance, but you’d come all this way, so you continued onward. 

Once you got away from the outskirts of the city, and deeper into where people lived, the air cleared some, and you could see what people said when they meant the city was beautiful. The buildings were a strange mix of modern and classic, taking working with the close quarters of the busy city, but still elegant looking. 

There were so many people around it did make you a little claustrophobic, and you worried someone was going to run into your buggy, but Javier navigated the busy streets with ease. Eventually he parked the buggy on the side of the road, hitching Boaz to a hitching post. You began to exit the carriage, and Javier raced around to your side, holding out a hand to help you down. You smiled and took his hand, carefully stepping from the buggy. 

“What would you like to do first?” he asked, holding out his arm. You linked your arm through his. 

“Let’s just wander for a while, see where the day takes us.” You said. Javier smiled and nodded in agreement. The two of you walked down the sidewalk, arm in arm, just taking in the city. It really was beautiful. You’d never want to live here, you were much more suited for the open country, but it was fun to visit. 

“Oh, lets look in here.” Javier said, gesturing to a small building that looked almost like a greenhouse. You nodded and the two of you entered. Inside the building was indeed filed with plants, but it was also filled with hats of all shapes and sizes. The hats were incredibly elegant looking, each with a variety of feathers. 

“Good afternoon,” An elegant voice caught your attention. You turned to find the owner of the shop, a very flamboyant, elegant man. “Algernon Wasp. How may I assist you this afternoon?” He said, studying you both. He gave a small nod of approval at your attire, apparently finding something satisfying in your fashion choices. 

“ _Mi amor_ you forgot your hat.” Javier said, as if just noticing. “We must get you a new one. Can’t have you out in this heat without one.” He said. Algernon hummed in agreement and began searching through his hats, glancing over at you occasionally as if deciding what would best suit you. 

“I’m fine, Javier. Really.” You insisted. These hats looked very expensive. You didn’t want him spending all his money on you. 

“I insist, _mi amor_.” Javier said firmly. “Pick out whatever hat takes your fancy.” 

“What about this beauty?” Algernon asked, removing a hat from its stand. The hat had a wide brim, wider than any you’d ever seen. The top was adorned with a mess of feathers and flowers. Algernon sat it on your head and directed you to look in the mirror. You looked absolutely ridiculous in it.

“It’s... It’s a little... extravagant for me.” You said, trying to find polite words. 

“Hmmm. Yes of course. The lady does seem to have much simpler taste.” Algernon said, as if it were obvious. He took the hat back and once again began looking through what he had. “Ah. What about this one.” He removed a simple straw hat from a hat stand. 

This hat was adorned with a ribbon that matched your dress perfectly. A few feathers and flowers were attached at the side, but this hat was much simpler and more your style. Algeron set the hat upon your head almost reverently. He clasped his hands together and gasped as if viewing a masterpiece. 

“It’s like I knew you were coming into my shop and made it especially for you. You know when I first made this hat I thought i must have been crazy. None of my clients would ever wear something so simple. But God told me it must be made and now I see why.” He said. You looked in the mirror. 

It was just a hat after all. It wasn’t like you had an entirely new look. But you did have to agree that this hat was much better suited for you. You smiled and nodded. 

“I love it.” You said, turning and looking between Javier and Algernon. Javier nodded his approval. 

“ _Perfecta._ ” He said. He pulled out his wallet and paid Algernon for the hat, and the two of you left, thanking Algernon as you walked out the door. 

“You really didn’t have to buy me anything, Javier.” You said, smiling up at him. He shook his head. 

“I wanted to. It’s not often that I get to give you gifts obtained the... ethical way.” He said, coughing slightly. You smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Ethical or not, I always love your gifts. Because it means you were thinking of me.” You said. 

“I’m always thinking of you, _amor_ ” He said, stopping and turning to face you. You stood on your tip toes and pressed your lips to his. Your hats bumped against each other, dangerously close to falling off your heads, but you didn’t care. 

“Let’s go see a show, _querida_.” Javier said when you broke the kiss. You nodded. The two of you began walking along a random street, not particularly knowing where you were going, just strolling along. You hoped eventually you’d come across a theater of some kind. 

“Look a photo studio.” You said as you approached the small little shop. You both stopped walking. 

“Would you like to get our photo taken?” He asked. 

“Oh could we please?” You asked, surprised at your own excitement. You didn’t know how much you wanted a picture with him until now, but you desperately wanted something to keep him close when he was out on jobs. 

“Lets go then.” He said, holding the door open for you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s beautiful.” You gasped, staring at the photo. You had both chosen an elegant background, with pillars and flowers. You posed together, holding each other close. Your faces were tilted toward the camera slightly so your features could be seen, but your eyes were locked in each other. 

“I think I like this one more.” Javier said, holding up the other photo. “Your smile is so bright, so happy.” You’d only planned on getting the one, but Javier had asked for a second photo to be taken, and at the last second had turned and pressed a kiss to your cheek. You’d never seen yourself so happy, the surprise and love evident on your face. Javier looked so happy just to be near you. 

“I like that one too.” You said. You’d gotten two copies of each, one for each of you. You handed your prints to Javier and he tucked them into his satchel for safe-keeping. 

“Are you hungry yet, _amor_?” He asked, holding out his arm for you. You linked your arm through his once more. 

“Not yet. Lets see a show first, then we’ll go find something to eat.” You suggested. Javier nodded at your plan. As the two of you continued along the street, Javier stopped someone walking the other direction. 

“Excuse me. Is there a theater nearby?” He asked. 

: _¿Que?_ ” The man asked. “ _No hablo ingles._ ”

“ _¿Hablas español?_ ”

“ _Si._ ” The man said excitedly. Javier and the man spoke to each other in Spanish, most of which went over your head. 

“He recommends the Fontana Theater, which plays those little moving picture shows.” He said. “It’s on the other side of the city. He said we could take the troll, but there’s also a really nice saloon not too far from there where we can eat and spend the night. The Bastille Saloon. So we could also get the buggy and ride over there.” 

“Sounds perfect.” You said. Javier nodded and the two of you turned back the way you came, to where you’d hitched Boaz. As the two of you walked, you chatted. Javier recounted your favorite story, of how he met Dutch while both were trying to steal some chickens. You told him about the pony you’d learned to ride on, and how stubborn and lazy the little grullo dun mustang was. 

When you reached Boaz, Javier helped you up into the buggy once more before climbing in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Javier and you exited the theater, arm in arm, talking excitedly. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” You said in wonder. “It was like it was really there, but I know it wasn’t.” You said. A wealthy looking couple looked down their nose at you, somehow offended by your country ignorance. You ignored them, just enjoying your time with your man. 

“I know. It was crazy.” He said, equally excited. “I wonder if it’ll just be a passing fad, or if it will stick around, like books.” He pondered. 

“I hope it sticks around. Imagine what stories could be told.” You said. He nodded in agreement. The two of you walked down the road toward the Bastille Saloon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was delicious, if more expensive than any other meal you’d had in your life. Javier just calmly handed over the money. You had no idea where he’d gotten it all, but you knew better than to ask. 

After you’d finished eating, the two of you danced your way across the dancefloor, moving in sync to the faster songs, and holding each other close for the slower ones.

Eventually, the two of you were tired, and retired to the room you had rented. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the saloon, and you felt like a princess in a castle. Javier shrugged off his jacket, draping it over the doorhandle, then kicked off his boots and took off his belts, keeping his guns near the bed just in case. 

Once he was down to just his vest, shirt, and trousers, you stepped toward him and wrapped your arms around his waist, holding him tightly. He seemed surprised, but his arms went around you and held you close. 

“Thank you, Javier. For everything. Today has been wonderful.” You said, looking up at him. 

“Anything to see you smile again, _amor_.” He said, pressing a sweet kiss to your nose. 

“You did all this to make me happy after yesterday when I was feeling so down?” You asked, genuinely surprised. You’d assumed he’d had this planned for a while, but it seems its was all impromptu. He nodded.

“When I saw you crying last night, I knew I had to do something special.” He said tenderly, his hand rubbing up and down your arm for a moment before linking with your hand. “I don’t know what was wrong, but I know I hate to see you cry.” He said. 

“To be honest, I don’t know what was wrong either. I just felt... so sad and hurt and upset, but for no reason whatsoever.” You said, looking down. You felt embarrassed, and you felt bad that he’d gone out of his way to make you happy when you had no reason to be sad. “I don’t deserve you.” You said quietly. 

“Hey now.” He said firmly, tilting your head back up so your eyes met his. “Sometimes life just gets us down. Sometimes people just feel sad. It’s okay. It happens. Do you feel better today?” He asked. You nodded. “Then it worked.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “You deserve so much more than I can give you, _dulzura_.” He sighed. “But for some reason you’ve still chosen me, and I’m so grateful. I’ll do everything I can to make you smile every day, but especially when the clouds hang low over your head.” 

You pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, and knocked his hat off his head. You heard yours hit the ground with a soft thunk. 

“How can I ever repay you?” You asked suggestively. Javier smiled at you sheepishly.

“Actually, _amor_ as much as I want to, I hardly slept last night, trying to find us a buggy.” He said. “Think we could just snuggle in bed and save that for morning?” He asked. You nodded and unbuttoned his shirt before leading him to bed. He unbuttoned your vest and blouse and removed your skirt and corset so that you were just in your chemise and bloomers. 

He lay down in the bed with a sigh, and you curled up next to him, arms wrapped around him, using his chest as a pillow. You gently traced patterns on his skin, soothing him to sleep.

“ _Te quiero_.” He murmured, his voice thick with sleep. You could feel his breathing slowing as he drifted off.

“ _Yo también te quiero._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Take care of yourself, yall. If you ever need to talk, you can reach me on tumblr or twitter under the username 12TimeTraveler. I'm always here if you need anything.


	29. Family Ties (Javier/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disbandment of the gang, you and Javier are left to pick up the remains of your lives, and your relationship. Eventually you settle in New Austin and are happy, but Javier longs to visit his home one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 12/12/20 THIS FIC HAS A [PART 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024572/chapters/68651856) SO GO AND CHECK THAT OUT
> 
> Please note most of this chapter the characters would be speaking Spanish, I wrote it in English but basically once they get to Mexico, they're speaking in Spanish.
> 
> This is an idea I've had swirling in my head for a LONG TIME and it took me forever to write. 
> 
> That is why this chapter is perfect for me right now. 
> 
> This past week I found out that one of my writing mentors passed away after a long battle with cancer. I was heartbroken. I'd always promised him he'd get the first copy of my novel when I published it. It is still only half-finished and sitting on my computer. He never got to see me make something of myself. 
> 
> I'm lucky that I was able to see him one last time a few months back, at his own book release (Titled "Wacko's City of Fun Carnival". it is definitely not based on real events that happened to him. The wild bastard.) We were able to chat briefly, and he told me he couldn't wait for my novel to be finished. I told him I'd had to step back from the novel, but I'd still been writing and he told me he was proud of me.
> 
> He always encouraged me to keep writing, even when I lost my motivation for whatever I was writing (which is the exact reason this took me so long to write). So this is the perfect chapter to dedicate to him, since I had to remember some of what he taught me and persist. So...
> 
> ~~~This chapter is dedicated to my Writing professor and mentor, Jeff Metcalf. Thanks for all the craziness. I hope your afterlife is just as wild as your life was. I know that one day, when I finally publish, you'll be watching, smiling down on me (or maybe up at me, depending on where you go.) ~~~
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

The disbandment of the gang had been rough for you both, but Javier especially.

You’d been worried that it may even end your relationship with him. You knew Dutch wasn’t thinking clearly, and you no longer trusted him to have everyone’s best interests in mind. To Javier, you may as well have committed treason, and you both fought about it constantly. When Tilly left with Jack, you went with her, knowing that if you didn’t you’d probably die.

John met you all at Copperhead Landing the next morning, clearly heartbroken. He told you what happened, about Arthur, about Susan. You asked about Javier, and you didn’t miss the flash of anger across his face.

“He made his choice.” John said simply, and you didn’t have to ask further. You knew exactly where he’d stood when it came down to it. John may as well have told you he’d died, for how it tore through your heart. You fell to your knees, holding yourself tightly as you wept. No one tried to tell you to stop, or comfort you. They knew there was nothing to say. Tilly eventually helped you to your feet and led you away. 

You didn’t stick with the others long. Seeing John and Abigail broke your heart, because you feared you’d never see your true love again. Once things died down, you’d bought yourself a beat-up little Nakota from the stables, and headed west toward Valentine. You did what work you could, nannying, sewing, stocking shelves, cleaning the doctors office. Any honest work you could. 

A month after everything went down in flames, you came across Javier in the saloon in Valentine. He was sitting in the corner nursing a bottle and looking depressed when you walked in. You froze and said his name. When he saw you, his face went pale. He stood up, like he was going to run to you, and promptly fainted, both from the shock and because he hadn’t eaten a meal in days.

With the help of a few of the men in town, you carried your lover back to your hotel room. They asked if they should fetch a doctor, fetch the sheriff, but you assured them you’d be fine, and that he was an old friend. You sat on the edge of the bed and studied him carefully. That face you were certain you’d never see again, the man who broke your heart.

His face was sunken in, and he was pale and sickly looking. He reeked of alcohol and you knew that he’d probably been living solely on liquor and saloon food. But he was still your one and only, the man you loved with all your heart.

You knew you should be furious with him. You should have left him on the floor of that saloon and walked out and never looked back. He’d chosen Dutch over you. Loyalty to that man and his ideals meant more to Javier than you did. But staring down at him, you just wanted to snuggle up against him and pretend none of it had happened. Pretend that Arthur was still alive, and the gang that made up your strange family was together once more.

You felt a tear slip down your cheek. You reached your hand up to wipe it away hastily, but another took its place. You stood from the bed to retrieve your handkerchief from your trunk, but a hand wrapped around your wrist and stopped you. You froze, almost afraid to look down at the man on the bed now that he was awake.

“Mi cilito.” He said hoarsely. You slowly turned to look at him. Javier was awake, staring up at you. His face was a mix of concern and awe and love. “You’re real.” He murmured, surprised. “It’s not an illusion this time. You’re real. You’re here. Why are you crying, mi amor?” He asked, sitting up in the bed. You grabbed the pitcher of water and poured him a glass before sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

Javier pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to you as you gave him the water. You couldn’t suppress a tearful laugh as you took it. God he’d never change. He always kept a clean handkerchief in his pocket, in case you needed it. You took the handkerchief and dabbed your eyes.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” You whispered, meeting his gaze for a moment, then looking away shyly. “I thought you’d run off to Tahiti with Dutch and whoever was left. I thought you’d left me behind.” You dabbed the handkerchief at your eyes again and sniffled, trying and failing to keep your emotions under control.

You studied Javier through your lashes and you realized just how skinny he was. God when was the last time he’d eaten? You stood and grabbed a piece of bread and some salted meat and handed it to him. He looked up at you like you were crazy.

“Booze ain’t food.” You huffed. “Eat something.”

“Mi amor—”

“Eat or I’ll walk out that door right now and never come back.” You growled, feeling some of that anger you’d been holding inside of you come to the surface. He knew you weren’t messing around, and he quickly took a bite of the bread. Satisfied, you sat back down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. It was silent while he ate, and the room was tense and somber.

“Mi amor,” Javier said, once he had finished the meal. You glanced over at him, and he winced when he saw the hurt that was no doubt written all over your face.

“You chose him.” You whispered, not trusting yourself to talk any louder without bursting into tears again. You stared at the floor once more “When it came down to it, you chose Dutch over me. How could you…”

“Mi amor, that was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my entire life.” Javier sat forward and took your hand in both of his. You didn’t look up. “The moment I realized you’d left with Tilly, I knew I’d made a huge mistake.” 

“You had plenty of time to come after me.” You hissed. ”John told me where you stood, in the end. He told me you raised your gun to him and Arthur.” You said. There was a venom in your voice, and an ache in your heart, but you wanted to hear what he had to say as well.

“I was too proud.” He spat out the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. But I never aimed for either of them. I couldn’t. I kept my gun pointed at the sky. The Pinkerton’s descended before I could do anything else, and it all went to hell. But if they hadn’t… I think I would have switched sides.” He said. “Little good that does now but…” He sighed. The two of you were silent for a moment.

“I wanted to be with you forever.” You choked out, fighting and failing to push down a sob. Javier shifted so that he was kneeling beside you.

“I still want that, amor.” He said desperately. “I know what I did was unforgivable, but I still love you with all my heart. You were right from the start; Dutch wasn’t the Dutch who I met stealing chickens. I should have listened to you. I’m so sorry, amor.” He rested his forehead against your shoulder. You felt tears hit your blouse as he wept. You were both quiet for a moment, tears flowing from both of you.

“Are you only saying that because your first choice failed?” You asked bitterly, not meeting his gaze. Javier slid off the bed so that he was kneeling in front of you, holding your hands in both of his and forcing you to meet his gaze. 

“You’re my first choice, amor, you always should have been. I was a blind fool before, but I see now that I should have been by your side through it. I should have listened to you. I’m sorry, mi amor. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I am so sorry.” He whispered, holding your face close. “Te amo, mi amor.” He whispered. You turned to face him then, and your eyes locked on his. You could see the pain he felt, and you knew he was being sincere.

“Te amo.” You responded, leaning forward and knocking your forehead against his. His shoulders dropped slightly, and he let out a sound that was close to a sob. His arms came around your waist and he held you tightly, crying against your stomach. You wrapped your arms around his as best as you could from the angle you sat at, and the two of you wept. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Together the two of you went further west to New Austin. It wasn’t all peaches and cream. You were still hurt by his decisions at Beaver Hollow. As much as you wanted to move past it and return to how you’d once been, you found yourself struggling to trust him. Though he’d never admit it, he sometimes struggled to trust you too. When the two of you had been fighting in camp, it had felt like your loyalty to him was gone. He saw now that it wasn’t, but it was still a hard feeling to shake. But as time went on and months turned into years, you were able to trust each other like you had before. Maybe even more so.

You both grieved for Arthur and Susan, and for the little family the gang had once been for you all. Knowing that John and his family made it out was some comfort. You knew Sadie, Tilly and Mary Beth were out there somewhere as well, along with some of the others who fled before it got bad. Not everyone had died that fateful night.

You'd both spent countless hours debating on where you would go. Do you flee north to Canada? Move west to some secluded little place where you both could just exist? Jump on the first boat you saw and hope it took you somewhere good? Mexico was out of the question, as much as it called to Javier from across the river. He was still wanted there. 

Eventually your indecisiveness made the decision for you. The two of you built yourself a fair life in New Austin. You took on aliases, claimed you were already married. (As far as you both were concerned you already were. At least there'd be no paper trail to track you both down this way). You were content. But you could see Javier growing restless about something. 

"I want to go to Mexico." He admitted one day a couple years after Beaver Hollow "just at least to... to make sure my sister is alright. To visit my mother's grave, if I can. Even if I can't stay, I want to at least visit." 

"When do we leave?" You asked simply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to Nuevo Paraíso was long. The main points of entry were closed, and the borders were still guarded, though not as heavily as they were back in ’99. The war that Javier had once fought so hard for that it cost him his home was finally coming to fruition it would seem. A part of you wondered if he’d return to Mexico to fight if it did happen.

Your hand instinctively went to your lower abdomen, gently patting the little secret you had there. You’d been wanting to tell Javier for a while, but the timing had never seemed right. You were now worried that you may once again end up testing his loyalties, this time between the life you and he had created, and the revolution he’d always been passionate about.

Since the borders were still technically guarded, the two of you would have to be careful moving across. The last thing you wanted was for Javier to be recognized by the army. At nightfall, the two of you crossed the San Luis River on horseback at one of the narrow points in the river. You then rode quietly along the shore until you could safely climb the banks.

The two of you rode at a quick trot across the desert, ever vigilant, ready to fight anyone, bandit or army, who may wish you both harm. Javier rode just a few paces ahead of you, carefully leading the way through the sand dunes and rocky crevasses and plateaus. You rode through the night, your only light coming from the full moon that hung overhead. As you rode, you made Javier test your Spanish. You wouldn’t call yourself fluent, but you were hoping that you were good enough to be able to communicate with people here.

As the sun began to rise, you came upon the town of Escalera. Javier had told you he was raised here, and spent his childhood playing in the streets. You couldn’t help but smile as you rode through the streets of the little town, watching kids play much as you imagined Javier had.

Javier brought Boaz to a stop on one of the quiet streets, hitching up. You pulled your horse up alongside him and dismounted. You could see the flurry of emotions on his face as he took in the sight of the familiar streets. You slid your hand into his gently and gave it a quick squeeze. He glanced over at you and gave you a reassuring smile, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing it, keeping your fingers interlocked.

“Come on, mi amor. I’ll show you where I grew up.” He said, leading you down the street. The buildings were small, you were clearly in the poorer part of the city. But there was a strange beauty in the buildings, as small and ramshackle as they may be. Javier led you through the streets, never having to pause to get his bearings. He knew this place like the back of his hand.

He slowed slightly as he approached a small house, and you knew right away this must have been his childhood home. It was small and simple, like the rest of the town. Javier froze, staring at the building that was once his home.

“Javier? Is that you?” You heard someone ask in Spanish. You and Javier both turned. A man stood a few feet away, staring at your husband as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Alejandro! My god!” Javier replied, slipping into his native tongue with ease. You hoped you’d be able to keep up, that your spanish was good enough. Javier raced over and embraced the man, slapping his back familiarly. The two men laughed as they embraced.

“Mi amor, this is my cousin, Alejandro.” Javier said, turning back to you for a moment. You stepped forward and extended your hand out to Alejandro. “Alejandro, this is my wife.” Javier said, introducing you proudly.

“Buenos dias.” You said, cringing internally at your accent.

“You married a gringa? Oh your mother is rolling in her grave.” Alejandro laughed. Yes that was exactly what you wanted to hear. Alejandro seemed to realize his faux paz just then and smiled. “But I’m sure she’d have warmed up to the idea.” He said sheepishly. Javier gave him a long-suffering look. Alejandro’s face dropped for a moment.

“What the hell are you doing here, huh?” He hissed, like he hadn’t just announced to the whole neighborhood that Javier was here. “You wanna get yourself killed, estupido? Get inside before someone sees you.” He said, gesturing for you both to follow him inside.

“You live here now?’ Javier asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Your mother gave it to me when she left with your sister.” Alejandro explained.

“She moved away with Ana did?” He asked.

“She didn’t have much to keep her here. When Ana married and moved to Chuparosa, she went with. She’s buried near there too.” Alejandro seemed to connect the dots. “Is that why you’re here? To see your sister and find your mother’s grave?” He asked. Javier nodded. “Idiota! Why risk your neck for that?! Even worse, you’re risking your wifes neck.”

“No one’s risking my neck but me.” You huffed. Alejandro sighed.

“You married someone as foolish and stubborn as you, huh?” Alejandro shot Javier a look, and Javier just chuckled.

“It’s good to see you too, cousin.” He laughed. Alejandro shook his head, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

“You two must be hungry.” Alejandro said, pulling out some salted beef and some fruit. “It’s not much. I’m sure you eat caviar and steak every day in America.” He said. You both chuckled and shook your head.

“You’d be surprised how similar our breakfasts usually are.” You said, gratefully taking the food Alejandro offered.

“What you aren’t wealthy American merchants? What the hell have you been doing over there, Javier?” Alejandro teased.

“Mostly getting shot at.” Javier replied.

“Oh so same as you did over here then.” He said. Alejandro glanced over at you. “How did a nice lady like you end up meeting this fool then?”

“Mostly getting shot at.” You replied simply, and Alejandro roared with laughter.

“I like you, senorita.” He said. “So you’re as bad as him then?” He asked.

“Oh she’s much worse.” Javier said. “She makes people think she’s all cute and innocent first.” He teased. You casually slipped one of your daggers from your boot and sliced into one of the fruits with ease. Alejandro laughed once more. 

“So, you’re married now?” Javier asked, nodding to a pair of ladies bloomers peeking out of a trunk in the house. Alejandro quickly tucked it the rest of the way in. 

“Yeah. I married Rosa.” He said. 

“Rosa? You’re kidding? How did you get her to fall for an ugly bastard like you?” Javier said. Alejandro shoved him slightly, laughing. 

“I’ve wondered the same often enough.” He chuckled. “She should be back soon. Her brother got himself arrested and she had to go and pay his bail. Again.” Alejandro rolled his eyes. 

It wasn’t long before you heard someone calling Alejandro’s name, and a short, beautiful woman walked into the house. She had a small baby bump, not yet huge and awkward, just big enough that you knew. She was followed by a grumpy, beat up looking man. looking like a scolded puppy. She noticed you immediately, and looked you up and down. 

“Who is this?” She asked Alejandro. 

“Come on, Rosa you don’t recognize me?” Javier asked, catching her attention. She studied Javier for a moment then let out a cry of joy and hugged him. 

“Javier Escuella what in God’s name are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Just showing my wife where I grew up.” He said, gesturing to you. Rosa turned once more to look at you. 

“Your wife, you say. A gringa?” She looked you up and down, and started speaking spanish slowly, as if you were dumb. “Its. Nice. To. Meet. You.” She said. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, senorita.” You said. She blinked, seeming a little shocked that you knew spanish. 

“I’m so sorry,” She said. “I just thought... Americans don’t typically know much spanish when they come here.” 

“It’s alright. I suppose Americans treat Mexicans the same when they cross the river.” You said, giving her a smile. 

“They really do.” Javier chuckled knowingly. 

“You came to check on Ana then?” Rosa asked knowingly. “Do you know about...” 

“Yes. I know my mother died. Alejandro and I exchanged letters for a while, before my bounty in America grew too large.” 

“You have a bounty in America too?” Rosa scolded. She looked over at you. “Why on earth did you marry such a scoundrel?” She asked. 

“Actually as I recall, my bounty was bigger than his.” You said, giving Javier a mischievous smile. “I think it still might be.” Rosa threw up her hands and sighed. 

“Well you two are perfectly matched then.” She huffed. “How long are you both staying? We don’t have much space but we can spread out some blankets on the ground.” 

“We aren’t staying long. We’ll probably leave after sunset. We just needed to know where Ana moved to.” Javier said. “If we could just hide here for the day...”

“You mean _you_ hide.” Rosa said. “She doesn’t have a price on her head here. Why should she be trapped here with you? I’m going to take her to the market with me.” She turned back to you. “If you want, that is. I’d like to show you the town while you are here. And since we are cousins, I’d like to get to know you.” She said. 

“Of course. I’d love to.” You said. 

“Ah, mi amor, you’re just going to leave me here?” Javier asked dramatically, pretending to be hurt. 

“Damn right I am.” You said. “I want to see the town while I’m here.” You said. Javier sighed sorrowfully, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You and Rosa chatted as you walked through the streets. Just small talk at first, but you couldn’t help but pry into Javier’s childhood. 

“What was Javier like as a kid?” You asked. Rosa chuckled. 

“Oh he was just as wild as he is now, I think. Maybe even more so.” Rosa said. “His mother, may she rest in peace, used to chase him all over the town. He would race across the buildings like a street urchin. That boy was always in trouble. But...” Rosa paused. “Do you know about his uncle? Alejandro’s father.”

“The one that was castrated and killed in front of him?” You nodded solemnly. 

“Yes him.” She said, crossing herself. “After that day, Javier was different. He was still wild, but he was wild with a purpose. It stuck with him, and from that day on he was a revolutionary.” She sighed. “First he was leading the other children around, pretending to overthrow the government. Usually that just meant scaring the chickens away.” She laughed. “As he got older, he got bolder. He began playing pranks on soldiers and on the wealthy men in town. Well, you know what happened after that, I think.” She said. You nodded. 

“The woman he fought over? What ever happened to her?” you asked quietly. Rosa looked at you, surprised. 

“She decided to serve god, and became a nun at Las Hermanas.” Rosa said. “I’m surprised you know about her. It’s certainly not the first thing I would have thought he’d tell his wife.”

“Javier and I have no secrets.” You said. “Well... we don’t keep them secret for long.” you said, hand resting on your belly. Rosa gave you a knowing look. 

“I was wondering.” She said. “You seem tired, and your bosom is straining against your blouse like it doesn’t fit the way it used to.” You couldn’t help but laugh. “How far along are you?”

“Not long. A month or two I think.” You said. “I only figured it out a couple weeks ago.”

“And you haven’t told Javier yet?” She asked curiously. 

“No. It... hasn’t felt like the right time.” You sighed. “Maybe I’m hoping after this trip he’ll be ready to settle. That may be a vain wish but...” You chewed your lip. “A gal can hope I guess.”

“I don’t think thats such a crazy wish.” Rosa said. “Javier may be a hot-headed fool, but he knows what matters when it comes down to it.” She said. You nodded. “If he’s even half the man he was before he left Mexico, well he’ll be thrilled.” She said, grabbing your arm and squeezing it reassuringly. “Tell him soon. You’ll see.” You nodded. 

The two of you spent the rest of the morning in the market, swapping stories, particularly humiliating ones about Javier and Alejandro. Rosa bought you a beautiful handwoven shawl. You tried to refuse, but she insisted that you have something from Mexico to take with you. You didn’t have much on you, but you insisted she take a beautiful bracelet you had stored away in your satchel (that you most definitely did not steal). Rosa was very grateful. 

The sun was high in the sky when you began the walk back to Rosa’s home. You checked on Boaz and your horse as you passed them, but they seemed content where they were. You and Rosa linked arms and began the final walk back to the house. 

“Oh I’ve got a story for you.” She said, giggling excitedly. “Oh Javier is going to kill me for telling you this. Let me think. I was about six or seven so Javier had to be around three for four.” She said, “Javier’s mother was giving him a bath, which he hated of course, like all little boys do. She turned her back for one minute, and he lept out of the little tub she was bathing him in and raced out the door, as naked as the day he was born.” You were both laughing. 

“I was outside helping my mama hang the laundry to dry, and I look up and see this naked little boy come streaking by.” Rosa laughed. “His little...” she wiggled her pointer finger, and you snorted a laugh. “Just flapping in the breeze as he ran. A few moments later his mother comes racing after him, yelling for him to stop. He knew he couldn’t outrun her, so he climbed the nearest house he could...” Rosa was laughing so hard she could barely get through the story. You had tears of laughter streaming down your face as you pictured it. 

“Oh god. That’s going to be me in a few years isn’t it.” You sighed between your giggles. 

“If the little one is anything like it’s father.” Rosa confirmed. “Anyway, he gets to the top of the house and stands on the edge, hands on his hip, still naked as can be, and glares down at his mother. He then shouts ‘no pants, no baths, freedom for all!’” You were practically doubled over with laughter at this point. “He gets the rest of the children all riled up about it too. Soon they’re all chanting it, some of them yanking their own trousers off.” 

“Ah my sweet revolutionary. I’m so proud.” You cackled. The two of you were approaching the house. 

“Ah. It took his mother hours to bring him back inside. Woo did he get it that evening. Guess he never learned his lesson though. He’s as wild as ever..” Rosa said, wiggling her eyebrows at Javier who was staring at you both questioningly as you walked into the house. Just looking at his sweet face, you burst out laughing once more, setting down your basket and kneeling on the floor. 

“Rosa what did you tell her?” Javier asked nervously. 

“Hoo. Nothing, mi amor.” You said, struggling to regain your composure. “I have to say though, I’m glad you don’t still hate baths and trousers.” You and Rosa both cackled. Javier took a minute to process your words, then he groaned. 

“Oh Rosa you didn’t tell her _that_ story!” He groaned. Rosa nodded. 

“Of course I did. It’s one of my favorites. I just hope for her sake that you’ve grown since then.” She said, wiggling her pinky finger. You and Alejandro roared with laughter. Javier looked like he was regretting bringing you to Mexico. 

You scooted across the floor and curled up next to him, hugging his arm and kissing his cheek, shoulders still shaking with laughter. 

“My revolutionary. Fighting for the peoples rights even back then.” You teased. He sighed and gave you a smile, pressing his lips to yours. 

“Well I’ve always been passionate.” He teased. You chuckled and nuzzled your face against his neck. “You should rest, mi corazon. You didn’t sleep last night, and you probably won't tonight either. We’ve got a long ride.” He murmured. You nodded and lay down so that your head was resting in his lap.It wasn’t long before you drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the sun set, you and Javier began preparing for your journey. Rosa and Alejandro insisted on giving you some food for the trip, despite your protests. You knew they didn’t have much, but they wouldn’t hear of it and stuffed your saddlebags full of homemade bread and salted meat. 

Rosa gave you a hug as you were preparing to mount up. You hugged her back, feeling sad that you were leaving. You hadn’t even known her for twenty-four hours, but you really liked her. You hugged her tightly. 

“It was great to meet you, Rosa.” you said. 

“You too.” she said, she leaned closer, whispering in your ear. “Tell him. He’ll be thrilled.” She pulled away and you nodded. 

“I will. Thank you, Rosa, for everything.” Alejandro pulled you into a quick hug while Javier and Rosa bid their farewells. “You too, Alejandro. It was great to meet you.” you said. 

“And you.” He said. “Take care of my cousin. I know he’s not an easy man to deal with, but he deserves something good.” He said. You nodded solemnly. 

“I’ll do my best.” You said. You looked over at Javier, who nodded. The two of you mounted up, ready to leave on your journey. 

“Safe travels.” Rosa called as Alejandro gently led her to take a step back. With a final farewell, you and Javier took off at a trot, riding down the path and out of the city. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Not even an hour after you left the city, it started raining, no, pouring. It got to the point where you could barely see Javier riding just a few feet ahead of you. The two of you trudged on, hoping it would stop. Just five more minutes and it would pass. Just ten more minutes. 

“Javier!” you called, hoping your voice could be heard over the wind. He didn’t respond. “Javi!” You called louder. He glanced back at you and slowed Boaz so you were riding side by side. “We have to stop soon.” You said. He nodded, chewing his lips. 

“I know. But we’re near Crooked Toes. There are a lot of wolves around. I don’t want to stop here.” He said. “Just a little bit further and we’ll stop and set up camp. I promise.” He said. You nodded and pushed on, patting your horse encouragingly. 

After what felt like an eternity, Javier pulled off the trail and headed toward the cliffs that towered nearby. You followed him as he and Boaz climbed the steep slope, following a narrow path. About half-way up there was a cave. It didn’t go back very far, but it would offer you some shelter. 

You dismounted, soaked through, and followed Javier inside. You lit your lanturn to provide some light. There was a small fire pit from some previous traveler who’d camped here, but it was old and obvious no one had been here in a long time. But some of the wood was still usable, and it was dry. 

Javier wasted no time in getting a fire started while you untacked the horses and dried them off as best as you could. As you were finishing rubbing down Boaz, Javier grabbed you and pulled you away. He immediately pushed off your jacket and began unbuttoning your blouse. 

“Javi,” you scolded, chuckling slightly. He gave you a wicked grin and shook his head. 

“You’re soaked through, amor,”

“How would you know, you haven’t touched me there.” You teased. Javier couldn’t suppress letting out a little moan. 

“I mean your clothes.” He said, unable to hide the amusement on his face. “You’ll catch a cold if you stay in these wet clothes. 

“Oh.” You said, flushing slightly. 

“But I don’t think this rain will let up for a while so if you’re also soaked down there...” He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. You chuckled and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. 

“Lets get settled first.” You said. He nodded and you continued pulling each other free of your wet clothes. Though you’d been teasing each other just moments before, there was nothing sexual about undressing each other. It was wonderfully intimate, but you knew that the two of you could just as easily curl up under a blanket and just talk or snuggle if that's what one of you wanted. 

Once you were both free of your wet clothes, standing naked in the cave, you lay them out on the ground to dry. Javier sat down on one of the bedrolls and pulled you down between his legs so your back was resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close, nuzzling his face into your neck. 

“Are you alright, mi amor? You seem... off lately.” He asked. “You’re growing tired quicker. Normally you could have kept going further than we did tonight.” 

You were tempted to tell him, to let him know about the little life growing in your stomach. To tell him he was going to be a father. But you knew him. He’d turn around and ride home with you. He’d go into overprotective mode immediately, and he’d never get to see his sister, or his mother's grave. You knew he needed that right now. So you kept your secret. 

“Guess I’m getting old.” You said. 

“You’re not old, amor.” Javier scoffed, jabbing his finger into your side. You squealed and squirmed in his grasp.

“Well maybe domestic life has made me soft and weak.” You said dramatically. 

“Now that’s not possible. You’ll be a warrior woman until the day you die.” He said. You chuckled. 

“I don’t know then.” you said, shrugging. 

“Well as long as you’re alright, mi amor.” He said, you turned in his grasp and pressed your lips against his. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” you whispered against his lips. You felt his hands slide down your hips, tracing your curves gently beneath his calloused hands, silently asking. You answered by moving your knees so they were on either side of his thighs, sitting yourself on his lap. He gasped when he felt your wet core rub against him. 

“You weren’t kidding about being wet there, mi amor.” He growled in your ear, rubbing his face against your neck so that his mustache tickled your skin. “How lewd.” He mumbled. You laughed and rubbed down against his hard cock. He groaned. 

“Don’t act all innocent with me, mister.” You huffed. “You’re just as ready as I am, it seems.” You purred in his ear. His hands spread over your ass, helping to lift you enough that you could lower yourself down onto him. 

“You’ve been thinking about this all day then?” He asked, moaning as your wet warmth wrapped around him. You tilted your head back, relishing in the feeling of him moving inside of you. 

“Yes.” You gasped. Javier leaned forward and pressed his face between your breasts, licking and kissing the overly sensitive skin. You gasped and twitched under his affections. He hummed, causing you to squirm. 

“Sensitive there, are we?” He asked. You just grumbled at him and squeezed tight around him. He gasped and growled in your ear. “Touche” He chuckled. You slowly began grinding your hips against his, moving him inside of you. You looked down at him. He was watching you, his eyes practically sparkling with affection. You felt almost proud at how much he loved you. But you loved him just as much.

You ran your fingers through his hair, tugging it loose from its ponytail. You combed his hair affectionately with your fingers, letting it flow freely over his shoulders. A strand of his hair brushed across your breast, and you shivered. God you were sensitive there now. Javier just chuckled and pressed more soft kisses to your breasts, keeping it soft and loving. 

Slowly his lips moved up your neck and to your chin. You tilted your head back, giving him better access. His teeth grazed against your skin, scratching but not hurting. Goosebumps ran along your arms at the feeling, and you felt him smile triumphantly against your skin. 

Neither of you were in any rush. Tonight was more about slow, sensual touches than rough wild sex. So you kept your movements lazy, though you picked up the pace a little. You held his head tightly to you, loving the feel of his lips on your skin. 

Javier whispered sweet pet names against you, praising you as you continued to move. His hips moved with yours in a sensual dance, and you groaned at the feeling. You gasped and jerked away slightly as Javier’s mustache rubbed against your nipple. Javier furrowed his brows in concern. 

“You’re very sensitive there, amor. You sure you’re okay?” He asked. You nodded, pressing your lips to his to stop him from asking again. He matched your kisses. His arms gently wrapped around you and he lifted you up and flipped you onto your back. 

His lips trailed down your body, carefully kissing down your cleavage so as not to hurt your sensitive breasts. He kissed down your stomach, making his way to your center. You sighed blissfully and spread your knees wider for him. 

“Beautiful.” He murmured as he stared lovingly at your center. His fingers gently spread you open so he had a better view, before he leaned forward and lapped at your pearl. You shuddered in pleasure. His lips latched on, sucking against you perfectly. 

“Tell me when you’re going to finish, amor.” Javier said, his lips vibrating against you as he spoke. “I want to be inside you when you cum.” He said before focusing once more on your center. Slowly he worked you up toward your peak. You felt that pressure building in your core, making your thigh muscles clench. Your breathing was growing shallow. 

“Javi,” you panted, tugging lightly on his hair. In one quick movement he moved up your body and pushed inside of you once more. You let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a sob, loving the full feeling of him inside of you. The way your core ached so good with his every move. 

He hovered over you, supporting his weight on his elbows, his body just inches over yours. You kissed him hungrily, and he matched your kiss, thrusting lazily into you, making sure to grind his hips against you perfectly. 

“Javi, Javi.” You groaned as your orgasm approached. “Papi!” You whimpered as your body shook with your orgasm. Javier groaned as he felt you tighten around him, and you felt the warmth spread through you as he spilled his seed inside of you. 

Javier snuggled up against you, his breathing ragged as he slowly came down from his high. Gently he rolled you over so that you were laying on top of him, his cock still inside of you. 

“I love you, Javier.” You murmured, pressing kisses to his chest. Your fingers twirled through his chest hair, loving the feel of the fine curls against the pads of your fingers.

“I love you too.” He sighed, gently scratching your back. You scooted up slightly so that your face could rest in the crook of his neck. He sighed once more and held you close. The two of you fell asleep like that, holding each other naked in the cave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The storm was still raging on the next morning, and the desert below you looked like a swamp as flash floods swept through the sand dunes. The two of you were thankfully high enough up that you wouldn’t get washed away by the floods, but you were stuck in the cave until the rain let up and the flooding went down. 

Once your clothes had dried you pulled on your chemise and bloomers, not liking being so vulnerable when anyone could come along seeking shelter in the same cave you were in. Javier wore his pants loose around his hips. 

The two of you spent the day snuggling in each other's arms, talking about random things. You reminisced about your time with the gang, told each other childhood stories, discussed politics and whatever else the conversation led to. Sometimes you were silent, just holding each other and enjoying spending time together. You weren’t sure when you’d been able to have a lazy day like this. It had been quite a while. 

As night fell, the rain stopped, and slowly the flooding receded. By about midnight, you both deemed it safe to continue your journey. You carefully picked your way down the hillside and back onto the trail. 

Javier led the way, knowing these roads like he’d only left Mexico yesterday. As the sun was beginning to rise, the city of Chuparosa came into view. The houses were similar to Escalera, though Chuparosa was smaller. The buildings were spread out more than Escalera, giving the town a more open feeling. 

“I should have asked Alejandro what house she lived in.” Javier grumbled cursing himself. The little town was beginning to wake, with shops opening and beginning to ready for the day. Along with that, army soldiers were beginning to patrol the street. Javier casually looked away, hiding his face. 

“Let me see what I can find out. You just... don’t look suspicious.” You said, dismounting. You hoped your spanish didn’t fail you now. You approached one of the shopkeepers.” 

“Excuse me, Señor.” You said, grabbing his attention. He turned around, surprised that you even spoke any spanish. “Could you help me? I am looking for an old friend of mine. Ana is her name. Escuella would have been her maiden name. I don’t know what her married name is.” You said. The man thought for a moment. 

“Well, I’m not sure if her maiden name is Escuella, but there’s a woman by the name of Ana who lives with her husband just down the way.” He said. He gave you some quick directions. You nodded your thanks. 

“Thank you, Señor.” you said, turning away.

“You’re welcome, Señorita.” He said. You walked back to where Javier was waiting, casually keeping his face covered, pretending to study a map.

“This way.” You said, taking your horse’s reins. Javier dismounted and the two of you walked side by side down the street, Javier walking between the two horses so he was more hidden. Soon a house that matched the description given to you by the shopkeeper came into view. 

Javier looked nervous. It had been ten years, maybe even more, since he had seen his sister. Of course he was nervous. What if something bad had happened to her? What if she didn’t recognize him? What if she hated him? You knew all these thoughts were spinning over and over in his head. You moved so you were walking between the horses as well and held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He gave you a smile, but you could see right through it. 

You hitched your horses down the way from the house before the two of you approached the front door. Javier took a deep breath, then knocked on the wooden door. You could hear someone shuffling inside, and the door opened. 

You knew immediately it was Ana. The family resemblance was uncanny. Her eyes were the same warm brown, her hair the same silky smooth black. Their faces were the same shape, though her features were softer, more feminine. When she opened the door she wore an annoyed look that was identical to the one Javier makes when disturbed. Her lips were a little fuller than his, but her mouth fell in the same line that Javier’s did. 

You watched as her expression shifted from annoyed to confused to shocked. She and Javier stared at each other a moment, not believing what they were seeing. It was silent, and you weren’t about to interrupt their moment. You stayed a step behind Javier, just waiting. 

“Javier?” She asked hesitantly, as if not even daring to hope. 

“Hello, Ana.” He said. You could practically hear the smile in his voice. The same smile that was currently pulling at Ana’s. She let out a squeal of joy and leapt at him, throwing her arms around him. Javier laughed and hugged her tightly. “Oh Ana. It’s so good to see you.” He said. 

“You too, brother.” She said. “I’ve missed you so much. I have so much I need to tell you. What...” She gasped and pulled away, looking around to see if anyone was watching. “Idioto!” She said, cuffing the back of his head, knocking his hat to the ground. “What the hell are you doing here, huh? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Whos this?” She paused, finally noticing you. 

“Ana, this is my--” 

“Nevermind. Just get in here, both of you, before you get yourselves killed. She said, pulling you both inside and shutting the door behind her quickly. She drew the open curtains and lit a lantern. 

“I knew you were stupid, brother, but I never thought you were stupid enough to come back to Nuevo Paraíso.” She grumbled as she lit the lantern. 

“I had to make sure you were safe, that you were happy.” Javier said. Ana rolled her eyes in annoyance. “I also wanted to introduce you to my wife.” He said, draping his arm around your waist. 

“Your wife...” She said, studying you closely. 

“Buenos días.” You said, introducing yourself. She eyed you carefully, shocked. 

“Mama, who is this?” A little voice caught your attention. A young boy, maybe 9, stood in the hallway, studying you both. He was dressed in a nightshirt, still wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“This is your Uncle Javier, mijito.” Ana said happily, reaching out a hand for him. The little boy took her hand and looked you both up and down. “And his wife.” She added, giving you a half smile. You couldn’t blame her for how she was acting. It must be very jarring to have your long lost brother and his american wife show up on your doorstep at the crack of dawn. “This is my son. He’s named Javier as well.” She looked up at your husband. “After you.” She had tears in her eyes. Javier looked like he was trying, and failing, to hold back tears of his own. 

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Javier said, crouching down so he was at eye level with the young boy. His nephew gave him a shy smile. 

“You too, sir.” He said. He glanced at you and shook himself, as if remembering his manners. “And you, Señora.” He said, sweeping in a low bow and taking the back of your hand, kissing it with all the flourish his uncle had. You did your best to suppress a laugh. Some things just ran in the family, you supposed. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” You said. Little Javier furrowed his brows at you. 

“What’s your accent?” He asked. You laughed. 

“I’m an American. Spanish isn’t my first language. I hope you can understand me, even if I don’t say things right.” You said. He chewed his lip. 

“I can understand you, it just sounds funny.” He said. 

“Sorry about that.” You said. 

“I guess its not your fault.” He shrugged. 

“Alright, mijito, go get dressed and ready for the day.” Ana said, pushing him gently back down the hall. She turned back to you. “I’m sorry about that. He’s never met a gringa before. Your Spanish is wonderful.” She assured you. You just shook your head. 

“It’s alright.” You assured her. “He’s a sweet boy.” Ana nodded in agreement. 

“Javier what in God's name are you doing here? It’s one thing to try to get yourself killed, but to drag your wife into it?!” Ana hissed. 

“I just had to see you, Ana. I had to make sure you were safe.” He said. “And as for my love here, she can take care of herself.” He said. You patted the gun holster strapped to your belt. “She nearly killed me the first time we met.” Javier said fondly. 

“She should have finished the job and spared the army the trouble.” Ana teased dryly. “I’m fine, Javier. You shouldn’t have come.” She sighed and hugged him tightly once more. “But I’m glad you’re here. How did you find me?” 

“Alejandro wrote to me some when I first left Mexico. He told me you’d moved away. And he told me about... about mama.” He said. Ana nodded sadly. “I went to Escalera looking for Alejandro. He and Rosa told us you were living here.” Ana nodded again and pulled away from him. 

“I’m fine, Javier.” She assured him. The three of you sat down in some simple wooden chairs, and began catching up. Ana told you about her life, how she’d met her husband when he was traveling to Escalera for business. He’d courted her every time he came to Escalera, which seemed to be more and more often as their love grew. Eventually he’d asked her to marry him and she’d said yes without even having to think on it. 

Their mother had loved her new son-in-law, and he was very kind to her. When Ana had decided to move to Chuparosa, it had been his idea that she bring her mother along. Her mother hadn’t wanted to go at first, always holding out some hope that Javier may be able to return someday and that she should be there waiting for him. But eventually Ana had convinced her to come with. 

It wasn’t long before little Javier jr. had been born, much to his grandmother's delight. She’d doted on her grandson every day until she’d died peacefully in her bed a few years later. 

Javier summarized what he’d been doing in America. How Dutch had found him, how he’d run with the gang for many years, until it fell apart. How the two of you had made a life for yourself just across the river. 

“I’m so glad you found some peace, Javier.” Ana said sincerely. “After being a wild boy your whole life, you’ve finally grown into the man mama always knew you’d be.” She said. She reached out and took one of Javier’s hands, and one of yours. “I’m very glad you both came, even if it was a stupid idea.”

“Mama! Mama!” You heard Javier jr. call, bursting in through the front door and shutting it behind him, bracing his little body up against it. You hadn’t even realized he’d gone outside. The three of you had been so caught up in swapping stories. “They’re looking for Uncle Javier!” He said, looking near tears but doing his best to keep a stoic face. 

“Who is, mijito?” Ana asked calmly. 

“The soldiers! Someone said they saw him riding around town, and saw a gringa asking for you.” He said. 

“You two need to get out of here, quickly.” Ana whispered. Javier nodded and took your hand. 

“Wait.” You said. “They saw me asking for Ana. What are they going to think if they find Ana here without me? They’ll know I was with you, and they’ll know we were here.” Javier furrowed his brow, confusion all over his face. “What will the do to Ana?” You asked. He seemed to understand. If the soldiers came searching for the gringa that was looking for Ana, who they suspected may be with a notorious revolutionary with a bounty on his head, and you weren’t here chatting with Ana, they’d do whatever they could to get information from her. 

“What then, we just sit here and let them find us?” Javier asked. 

“No. You go.” You said. 

“Mi amor--” He began

“She’s right, Javier.” Ana said. “If they find her here with me, they’ll know she wasn’t with you, and the pressure will slack some, guessing it was just a mistake.” Ana turned to you. “What did you tell people when you were asking after me?”

“I said we were old friends.” You said, thinking, coming up with some cover story. “My father was a diplomat. Mother and I used to travel with him when he came to Mexico. I was a lonely girl looking for a friend, and I met you when we were children. I was in the area and heard you were living here, so I came to visit.” You said. Ana nodded. 

“Perfect.” She turned back to Javier. “Go, Javier.” he hesitated, his eyes locked on yours. 

“I’ll leave after dark and come find you.” 

“Wait for her by Las Hermanas. She’ll meet you there. Go.” Ana hissed. 

“I’ll be fine, Javier. Just go.” You said. Javier grabbed you and pulled you close, smashing his lips against yours. 

“See you tonight, amor.” 

“See you tonight.” You said.

“Here, wear this. That way you’re less recognizable.” Ana said, grabbing a sombrero and handing it to Javier. He also yanked off his jacket and handed it to you. You tucked it into your satchel. 

“Thank you, Ana.” Javier said, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Take care of yourself, Javier.” She said. He bent down and gave his namesake a quick hug before he slipped out the back door. 

Not a moment too soon, it seemed. No sooner had the back door closed behind him than a pounding came from the front door. Ana quickly set down two glasses on the table, and you sat in front of one. Without looking, you took a sip of the drink. It was sweet and creamy. You’d have to ask Ana for the recipe.

Ana opened the door, and you did your best to look at the door curiously from where you sat. Three soldiers stood at the front door. 

“We’re looking for a gringa, someone said she was asking after you.” The man said bluntly.

“Yes, she’s here. My old friend came to visit me, isn’t she sweet.” Ana said. You stood, still holding your creamy drink, and came to the door. 

“Hello.” You said, smiling at the soldiers. “What can I do for you gentlemen?” You asked. 

“We received a tip this morning that a gringa was seen riding into town with a known bandito.” The first soldier said. 

“Well it’s true I arrived in town just this morning. But I wasn’t with any bandito as far as I know. Just my guide, Pedro.” You said, you looked over at Ana. “Goodness. Do you think he was really a bandit? I’m lucky to be alive.” 

“Very lucky, my dear.” Ana agreed. “Just think what could have happened.” 

“The bandito in question is believed to have been your brother, Señora.” The soldier said, eyeing Ana suspiciously. “Javier Escuella.” 

“Javier?” Ana said, looking shocked. She was quite the actress. “I haven’t heard from him in years. Last I heard he’d run off to Cuba or Guarma.” Ana turned to you. “You remember my brother, don’t you? Did your guide look anything like him?” She asked. You paused as if considering. 

“No, I don’t believe so. If he did, then Javier has changed quite a lot.” You said. 

“Where is this guide of yours now?” The soldier asked. 

“Oh he left the moment he got me to Ana’s door.” You said. “I believe he went back to Escalara.” You shrugged. 

“Do you mind if we search the house?” The guard asked. 

“Now really is that necessary?” Ana huffed. 

“If you have nothing to hide, then this should be quick and easy.” The guard shrugged. Ana sighed and turned to you. 

“I’m sorry, my dear. It seems I have no choice. I hope this wont spoil our afternoon together.” She said. 

“Not at all, dear. Come back and sit at the table. You can continue telling me about your son’s birth.” You said. The guards visibly flinched at the idea of ‘woman talk.’ Ana nodded and the two of you sat back at the table. Javier jr. sat on the floor at your feet, reading a book. 

“Where was I?” Ana asked. “Oh that’s right. So as I was pushing, apparently I tore something.” She said. You gasped, not an entirely fake gasp. God that sounded awful. But it did what you’d both been hoping. The soldiers made their search very quick, and left. The two of you waited a few minutes, continuing your discussion until you were certain they were gone. You and Ana exchanged smiles, and you couldn’t suppress a laugh. 

“Oh that was perfect. Their faces when you mentioned...” You paused. Ana looked at you knowingly. 

“How far along are you then?” she asked. You stared at her in shock. She took your hand. “I know how terrifying the whole process can be. Your face when I said it was almost as priceless at theirs.” She giggled. “It’s much scarier when the whole thing is looming in front of you.” You nodded.

“I’m not too far along. A month or two I think.” You said. She nodded. “I haven’t told him yet.” You admitted. 

“Why not?” She asked, frowning. 

“I guess I’m just... nervous about how he’ll react. We’ve never talked about it before, and things have been really hard on him the last few years.” 

“If you’re both participating in the act of making children, he should be prepared to have children.” Ana giggled. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.” she said. She paused for a moment and stood up. She began digging through a cabinet until she found what she was looking for. 

She returned to the table carrying a small handwoven blanket, and a silver spoon. She set them both in front of you. 

“I want you to have these.” She said. "My mother wove the blanket for Javier jr. when he was born. It was his first swaddle. I’m unable to bear any more children, but I think she’d be very happy if her second grandchild were wrapped in it as well.” You were close to tears, your damn hormones making you more emotional than normal. 

“And the spoon?” You asked, coughing slightly to cover your emotions. Ana raised an eyebrow at you. 

“You’ve never seen an apostle spoon before?” She asked. You shook your head sheepishly. 

“I’m, uh, not particularly religious.” You admitted. Ana tutted. 

“You were almost the perfect sister-in-law.” She teased. You both laughed. “It’s Saint Jude, the patron saint of Lost Causes.” She explained. “Mother gave this to Javier when he was born. While his life has certainly been... rocky, I think Saint Jude has certainly watched over him, especially now that he has you. The biggest lost cause has been to settle down, yet here he is, with a wife and a child on the way.” She said. “Give it to the child when they’re Baptized or... Christened or whatever you’re going to do.” She huffed. 

“It matters more to Javier than me. I’m sure it will be a Baptism in a Catholic church.” You assured her. She smiled. You carefully wrapped the spoon in the blanket and tucked both into your satchel. 

“Oh. Before I forget, Ana, where is your mother buried. Javier really wanted to visit her.” You asked. Ana smiled. 

“He’s already on his way there.” She said. “Mama wanted to be buried at Las Hermanas, an abbey nearby. She was a devout woman, and wanted to be buried somewhere nice.” you nodded, unable to hide your smile. Ana was just as crafty as her brother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once night fell, you stepped out of Ana’s house, giving her and Javier jr. more hugs than you could count. You’d spent the day with her, listening to stories about her childhood with Javier. She’d also written down a number of recipes for you, so you could make horchata, as you learned the creamy drink was called, as well as other traditional recipes. Make sure your child at least had a taste of their heritage, and give Javier a taste of home every now and then. 

“Follow the traintracks.” Ana instructed, pointing at the tracks as they left the station, heading south-east. “They’ll take you straight to Las Hermanas.” She hugged your tightly. “Ride fast, ride safe, and get my brother safely home to New Austin.” She whispered. 

“I’ll take care of him, I promise.” You slipped her a piece of paper. “Write to us here under that alias. We’ll get it. Could we also send you letters?” You asked. She nodded fiercely. 

“Be well, sister.” Ana said, hugging you again. You froze for a moment, not used to the idea of having a sister. But you liked it. 

“Take care.” You said, hugging her back. “I’m sorry we couldn’t stay to meet your husband.” Ana waved you off. 

“It is what it is. He won’t be back from his trip for at least another week. At least you both got to meet Javier jr.” She said, pulling her son close. 

“It was very nice to meet you, tía.” He said, hugging you tightly, burying his face into your skirt to hide the fact that he was near crying. You held him close. 

“I’m so glad I met you.” you said. When Javier jr. let go, you finally mounted your horse and rode off, following the tracks. You glanced behind you. Ana and her son were standing out on the street watching you ride away into the distance. Your heart ached. You could only imagine how Javier felt. 

The ride to Las Hermanas was easy. You didn’t pass a soul on the road, and the cool night air was nice after the hot summer days. Soon you saw the convent appearing in the distance, the clear church bell signaling that it was midnight. You slowed as you approached, glancing around. A low whistle grabbed your attention, and you saw a dark silhouette of a man and his horse leaning up against a tree not far from the abby. 

You hurried over, racing into your lovers arms. He held you tightly, lifting you off your feet slightly. You breathed in his scent, assuring yourself that it was him, and he was safe. 

“You got away okay?” He asked. You nodded. He hugged you tightly once more. “Come on. We’d better get going. If we ride hard, we may just cross the border tonight.” 

“Wait. There’s still one more person we need to visit.” You said. Javier studied you, confusion written all over his face. You took his hand, and led him away from the convent, East, like Ana had told you. The cemetery came into view. Most of the graves were old and decaying, overgrown with wild beauty. But one single grave was loyally polished and maintained. 

Javier let out a choked sob when he saw the name Maria Escuella carved carefully into the tombstone. He fell to his knees, bowing his head and crossing himself lovingly. You stood behind him, giving him a moment. When his shoulders began to shake with silent grief, you fell to your knees beside him and wrapped your arms around him. 

He’d been told years ago of her passing. But being so far away, he could never confirm it, could never get that closure he needed. There was always that little part of him that could hope that the information was wrong, and that his mother was alive and healthy. Seeing her grave crushed that last grain of hope. Suddenly the strong man in your arms was the wild little boy once more, desperate for his mother. 

You held him tightly against you and let him weep, let him grieve for the woman who raised him and loved him and tried to shape him into a good man. The woman he no doubt felt he let down. The woman who died with her son hundreds of miles away, in another country. 

Javier clung to your clothes tightly as he sobbed. You stroked his hair gently and hummed a simple tune to him, trying to offer whatever comfort you could, trying to ground him to you. Slowly his sobs quieted, though his tears never stopped. 

“Hola, Señora.” You began, staring down at the tombstone in front of you. “I am honored to meet you. Javier has told me so much about you.” Javier sniffled but didn’t pull away, listening to the words you were saying to his late mother. “I’m Javier’s wife. Well... er... I suppose we never made it official in front of god but... um...” You were nervous speaking to your mother-in-law, and she wasn’t even there in front of you. “I... I know I’m maybe not what you pictured for a daughter-in-law. I’m as wild as Javier and at least as stupid, if not more so.” You said, chuckling. “But I love him very much. I’ll take care of him for as long as he’ll let me, and I’ll love him for the rest of my life. I’m glad we were able to come and visit, if only for a short bit. And... and even if they aren’t here, yet, I wanted you to meet your grandbaby.” Javier was still for a moment, processing your words.

“Grandbaby?” He asked, looking up at you, then down at your stomach, then back up at you. “You’re… are you pregnant, mi amor?” he asked. You nodded. Javier sat up straight, arms wrapped around you, pulling you close as he covered your face in kisses. You couldn’t suppress your giggles.

“Did you hear that, mama.” Javier said, turning excitedly to look at her grave. “I’m going to be a papa.” He said excitedly. He let out a joyful grito, which you attempted to shush, laughing all the while. Javier combed his fingers through his hair, unbelieving. “I’m going to be a father.” He said, sitting back on his heels. 

“Yes. You are.” You said, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “And even if they aren’t born yet, they still got to come and meet your cousin, and your sister, and their cousin, and their abuelita.” You said. Tears began streaming down Javier’s cheeks once more. He cupped your face in his hands and peppered a thousand kisses over your face, until you were a giggling mess. 

“Oh mi amor, you’re so incredible.” He said. He paused for a moment, then turned back to look at his mother’s grave. “Did you hear that, mama? I’m going to be a father. I’ve finally found my place in the world, by this womans side.” He said, pulling you close. “I’m finally becoming the man you wanted me to be.” He sighed. You leaned your head against his shoulder, and the two of you stared down at the grave before you. “I love you, mama.” Javier said, kissing his fingers, then pressing them to the tombstone. You did the same, placing your fingers on the other side of the rounded stone. 

“Come on, amor.” Javier said finally, standing and offering you a hand to help you to your feet. “Lets get home and start living.” He said. You nodded and walked with him hand in hand back to where the horses were waiting. 

“Oh, watch out for that rock, mi amor.” Javier said, carefully guiding you around a small rock sticking up from the ground. “Oh careful, careful, don’t trip over that root.” He said, lifting you up by your waist and setting you safely on the other side of the small tree root. You groaned. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to be like this for the next 7 months.” You sighed. He just grinned at you and gave you a peck on the lips before guiding you toward the horses. 

“Of course I am, amor. You’re carrying precious cargo.” He said. He frowned and paused, looking at the horses. “What if your horse bucks you? Or your fall? What if your horse trips and you--” 

“Javi,” You groaned, irritated and amused. You glanced behind you at the grave, and for a moment you could practically feel the warm smile your late mother-in-law was giving you both as she watched you walk away. You blew one last kiss in her direction before you allowed Javier to help you onto the back of your horse, talking non-stop about all the dangers that might hurt you or take the baby from you. Yes he’d be a good father. He’d finally found his place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 12/12/20 THIS FIC HAS A [PART 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024572/chapters/68651856) SO GO AND CHECK THAT OUT


	30. The Little Life: Angst Ending (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Ending. 
> 
> Reader discovers she is pregnant. She and Charles have a lot to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Chapter 30 I thought I'd do something kind of special. So this fic has two endings. This chapter will be the sad, angsty ending. Next chapter will have the same beginning, but will have a sweet, happy ending to it. 
> 
> This is partly because I knew writing this was going to kill me, and I had to write something happy after to make sure I was okay. 
> 
> So, grab your tissues, this one is a tear jerker. 
> 
> Content warning: Lots of Stereotypical racism in this one. Violence. Complications in Pregnancy, description of birth
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You stood in the middle of camp, hands fidgeting nervously as you tried to work up the courage to approach Charles where he was chopping wood across camp. You knew it was irrational. You knew your husband would be thrilled with the news. But you were still horribly nervous.

Abigail had noticed it long before you did. You’d been restless but exhausted. You couldn’t stand to be anywhere near the stew pot, the smell making your stomach turn. You’d been snippy and irritable. What sealed it for her was when you told her you’d been feeling nauseous, even thrown up a few times recently.

You’d frozen when she took you aside and asked how long it had been since you’d bled. Two months. You knew immediately that her suspicions were correct. You were pregnant. You’d burst into tears, both happy and scared, your emotions made worse by your hormones. Abigail had just sat with you, laughing when you laughed and patting your back sweetly when you were panicking. 

Eventually you’d pulled yourself together and gotten on with your day. But you knew you needed to tell Charles. You’d spent three days warring with yourself over it. Charles had noticed you were out of sorts. Of course, he had. He knew you better than anyone. But he’d left it be. He knew you’d confide in him when you were ready.

He needed to know. You took a deep breath, steeling your nerves, and walked across the camp. He had just finished chopping the wood and was now leaning in the shade of a tree, cooling off. He smiled when he saw you and reached out his hand for you. You took it and he pulled you close so that you were leaning against his chest. You leaned against him, looking up at him. He was smiling affectionately at you. You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Ride with me?” You asked. He nodded.

“Always. Where are we going?

“I’m not sure yet. Just away from camp. I need to talk to you about something.” You said. Charles nodded. Hand-in-hand the two of you walked across camp to where your horses grazed side by side. You tightened your horses girth and swung the reins over his neck. Abigail gave you a knowing smile and waved as you mounted your horse.

“Why do I feel like I’m the last to know something?” Charles asked, having also caught the look Abigail had given you. He raised an eyebrow at you questioningly. You smiled innocently.

“Not last. You’re… you’ll be third to know. Abigail was first and I was second.” You said. He only looked more confused than before, but he didn’t comment further. The two of you rode out of camp. You let go of the reins and let your horses decide where you were going.

Taima was just a step ahead of your horse, and she decided to go out into the heartlands, up onto the hills to the east of Twin Stack Pass. You stopped at the highest point, looking out over the world around you.

Now that you were here, you weren’t sure how to start the conversation. You were silent for a minute, thinking it over. You dismounted and moved forward so you could stare out at the lake. Charles dismounted and came up beside you, his eyes studying you, brow furrowed with concern. But he didn’t press you. He just took your hand in his and stood next to you, staring out at the lake and letting you speak when you were ready.

“When you think about the future, what do you think of?” You asked finally. “Where do you picture us ten years down the road?” You turned to face him and took his other hand. He considered your question carefully, not one to take such a question lightly.

“Well… I like to imagine us in a little house. Maybe one near a lake. I like the idea of us both making an honest living, though I’m not sure what I’d do for work. Maybe hunting and selling pelts and meat. Just something…peaceful. I think we both deserve it after everything.” He let go of one of your hands and rubbed your arm gently, eyes searching yours.

“Is it just us in the little cabin by the lake?” you asked. Charles caught your meaning, and flushed slightly, a warm smile on his face.

“Well I wouldn’t mind if there were maybe a couple children.” He said. “If you’re up for it, I’d definitely like to start a family with you, one day.” He said. You took a deep breath.

“Well… One day might be sooner than you think.” You said. Charles studied you for a moment, keeping his face neutral as he processed that. “I… I’m pregnant.” You said, smiling up at him sheepishly. His eyes widened.

“I… You’re… Really?” He stammered. You nodded. Charles let out a whoop of excitement and swept you up into his arms, spinning you around as he hugged you. You held him tightly, laughed as he hollered and cheered, the loudest you’d heard him be in a long time. When he set you down on your feet, he pressed his lips to yours, pulling you in for a big kiss.

“Oh, Charles,” you whispered, cupping his face in your hands and resting your forehead against his. “You’re happy, then?” you asked.

“My love, you have made me the happiest man alive.” He murmured as he peppered your face with kisses, and you giggled slightly. “Is that why you were so nervous? You thought I’d be upset?”

“Well we aren’t exactly in the best living situation for raising a child.” You pointed out.

“We’ll leave. We’ll go find a little spot by the lake. I’ll build you the best damn cabin on the face of this earth.” He said, pulling you even closer. His hand slipped between the two of you, resting over your still-flat belly. “We’ll find our peace. Together.” He said. You could feel tears slipping down your cheeks, and you let out a happy laugh, pressing your lips to his once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles had hardly been able to take his eyes off you the whole ride home, sometimes staring at your belly as if looking for any sign of the life growing inside of you, sometimes just staring at you with the most tender expression, filled with love and admiration. Numerous times he stopped your horses and pulled yours closer so he could kiss you.

Eventually the two of you arrived back at camp. He helped you down off your horse, and wrapped his arm around your waist as the two of you strode across camp.

“Should we tell them?” Charles whispered in your ear excitedly.

“You want to tell everyone now? Like gather everyone and make an announcement?” You asked, shocked. You’d thought Charles would want to keep it a secret for a while. He wasn’t overly fond of the camp being in your business. It seemed his excitement was getting the best of him. He just nodded excitedly. “Alright.” You said, with a slight laugh.

The sun was just dipping below the mountains, so everyone was still up, mostly gathered around the fire. It looked like everyone was in camp for once, your whole extended family here. The two of you walked toward the main campfire. Charles cleared his throat.

“Could I have everyone’s attention for just a moment?” He called, his deep voice quickly drawing everyone’s focus. You suppressed a giggle, and just stared up at him. “Just for a quick moment. I… I have an announcement.” Dutch and Hosea emerged from Dutch’s tent, looking over at you both curiously. Hosea had a gleam in his eye, like he had some idea. Abigail had her hands clasped over her mouth, as if trying to force herself not to spill the beans. Grimshaw looked at you like a proud mother. She’d probably figured it out by now as well. Charles waited until everyone was gathered and listening.

“I just wanted to say…” He seemed a little nervous, not used to being the center of attention. “I… well…” He looked down at you. You were just smiling up at him. This was his idea, you weren’t going to help him out of it, even as the embarrassment hit him. “I’m going to be a father.” He said finally, looking back out at the gang.

“I’m pregnant.” You said. The gang erupted into cheers, whoops and hollers. The girls screamed in excitement and surrounded you in an instant asking questions faster than you could keep up with. Some of the men congratulated Charles whole-heartedly. Others joked that if marrying you hadn’t been bad enough, now Charles’ freedom was really gone.

“Friends,” Dutch called, silencing everyone. All eyes were on him now. “This is truly a night to celebrate.” He was grinning ear to ear. He raised his lit cigar in a sort of toast. “Congratulations, both of you. Mr. Pearson, break out the drinks.” The gang whooped once more, always excited to have a party.

“I was wondering.” Mrs. Grimshaw walked up behind you, hands on her hips and a teasing smile on her face. “Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“Abigail finally made me realize.” You said. Grimshaw laughed and, to your surprise, wrapped you in a tight hug.

“I’m happy for you, dear. You’ll be a good mama.” She said before letting you go. “Now this doesn’t mean you get to sit around on your ass for the next year or so.”

“No, ma’am.” You shook your head. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good girl.” She said. “You gonna go rescue your husband?” She asked, nodding over to where some of the men had dragged Charles away. Dutch had given him a large cigar to smoke. Uncle and Lenny were asking so many questions Charles’ head was spinning. Reverend was loudly singing something that sounded suspiciously like a hymn.

“Not yet.” You chuckled. “It was his idea to make it a big announcement. I’ll let him suffer a little bit first.” You said. Grimshaw laughed.

“Fair enough.”

“congratulations, dear girl.” Hosea came up behind you and rested a hand on your shoulder. He looked down at you like a proud father. Well he was practically everyones father. You hugged him tightly, and he chuckled as he hugged you back.

“Thank you, Hosea.” You said, releasing him from the hug.

“Of all the scoundrels in the gang… well there are worse ones to be the father of your child.” He said.

“Should I be offended?” You heard John’s voice and turned to see him giving Hosea a half hurt, half amused look.

“Not at all, dear boy. I was referring to Sean. Heaven help us if he gets Karen in the family way.” Hosea said with a wink. The three of you laughed. John gave you an awkward hug.

“Congratulations.” He said. “I’m sure Jack will be thrilled to have someone to play with.” John chuckled. “That is, if you’re planning on sticking around?” He and Hosea gave you curious looks.

“We’re not certain yet but… Probably not forever, no. We have to find somewhere to go, something to do first. But eventually we’ll be leaving.”

“Good.” Hosea said firmly. “This is no place to raise a child.”

“Now that I feel like was definitely as jab at me.” John said. Hosea said nothing, just giving him a look and patting you on your shoulder before walking away. John sighed. “I know, I know. I should get Abigail and Jack out of here.”

“I didn’t say anything.” You said innocently. He gave you a crooked smirk.

“Everyone’s thinking it. Have been since he was born. I just…” John shook his head. “I shouldn’t be bringing down your evening like this. Forgive me.” He said, turning to walk away. You put a hand on his arm.

“Just do everything you can to do right by them. It’ll show.” You said. John gave you one last nod and walked off. You moved to sit around the main campfire. Most of the gang were gathered there. You moved to sit on the ground, but Reverend scrambled up from his place on the log, slipping in the dirt and falling on his face.

“ssssssit here.” He slurred as he crawled away. You felt bad that he’d given up his seat for you, and that he’d hurt himself doing it, but he didn’t seem horribly upset or put out. He just sat in the dirt and smiled up at you.

“Thank you, Reverend.” You said, stepping around him to sit on the log next to Lenny. Everyone around the fire offered you their congratulations.

“Can ya make sure it’s a little boy?” Sean asked. “I got ten bucks riding on it.” He said. You laughed. Of course they were all putting money on if it would be a boy or a girl.

“Well I don’t really have any say, but I’ll do my best.” You laughed. Sean winked at you.

“t’anks, love.” He said, downing his bottle of whiskey.

“I’m just surprised the redskin had it in him.” Micah sneered from across the camp. “Kinda thought he’d be sterile, like a mule. You know what happens when two different kinds mix.” You felt your blood boil at his words. Without even thinking you snatched Lenny’s full bottle of beer and chucked it at Micah, hitting his forehead dead on.

“You say one more word and I’ll go find Bill’s gelding tongs. Then we’ll see who’s sterile in this gang!” you shouted angrily. Micah’s face turned red, and you knew he was ready to go off on you, but Hosea and John each grabbed an arm and dragged him away.

“First rule of talking to a pregnant lady: Don’t make her mad.” John chuckled as he and Hosea led him away.

“You’re lucky it was only a bottle she threw at you.” Arthur chuckled. You hadn’t even realized he was standing behind you until he spoke. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Charles standing behind you, Arthur just to his right. “I remember some of the things Abigail threw at John.” Arthur chuckled.

You felt yourself flush, realizing all eyes were on you. You sat back down on the log, fiddling with your skirt.

“Sorry about your beer, Lenny. I’ll get you another.” You said, moving to go get one. Lenny stopped you, shaking his head. You sat back down on the log.

“Don’t worry about it. It was great to know I helped put that snake in his place.” He chuckled.

Charles leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, then moved to sit in the dirt behind you, leaning against you slightly. His hand went to your stomach, rubbing it affectionately.

“You won’t be able to feel anything yet.” Karen scoffed.

“I can imagine that I do.” Charles said, seeming lost in a trance, his eyes locked on your stomach. He seemed to realize all eyes were on him, and he removed his hand, coughing embarrassed. Javier strummed on his guitar, pulling everyone’s attention away from you both, and he began singing a song. You leaned down and kissed to top of Charles’ head.

For the first time in your life, everything was right with the world. You felt warm and happy, goosebumps prickling at your arms as you just took in the moment.

“Are you cold, my love?” Charles asked, his hand rubbing your arm. His eyes met yours and you stared at him for a moment, holding a silent conversation. He stood and held out a hand to help you up.

“I’m feeling a little tired. Goodnight everyone.” You said as you stood. A chorus of goodnights met you as you and Charles walked hand-in-hand to your tent. All the stress from that morning, working up the courage to tell Charles the news, had left you exhausted. Or perhaps it was the task of growing a new life inside of you. Whatever the case, you were ready to fall asleep.

You sat down on the bison pelt that was spread out on the floor of your tent underneath your bedrolls. You kicked off your boots with a sigh. Charles’ arms wrapped around you and gently pulled you so that you were laying beside him on the bedrolls, your back against his chest. He draped a blanket over you, carefully tucking you in beside him.

“I love you.” You said, turning to face him. You pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“There is no way you love me more than I love you right now.” Charles whispered, his hand once again going down to rest on your middle. “Thank you. Truly.” He said. You giggled.

“It’s not like I did it alone you know.” You teased. “You had just as big a part to play in this as I did.” Charles chuckled, the deep sound rumbling through his chest and vibrating against your back. He kissed your neck slowly.

“You know what I mean.” He said. “Thank you.” He pulled you close, and you snuggled back against him.

“Anything for you, my love.” You sighed, just before you drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The months somehow seemed to creep by very slowly, while simultaneously flying by faster than they ever had. Slowly your stomach began to expand. You were roughly seven months gone, and while some things were getting harder for you to do, you couldn’t be happier. You couldn’t do laundry or wash the dishes, carrying the buckets of water wasn’t good for you. So you became the go-to seamstress, patching up anything that needed it. You worked hard, not wanting to be a burden to the camp. Micah had once tried to say that you should be kicked out of camp, that you were just dead weight. Mrs. Grimshaw tore into him faster than you’d seen her go after anyone before. So much so that he fled camp and didn’t return for a week.

Charles had become the biggest ray of sunshine, not that he wasn’t always for you, but now he was shining for everyone to see. Any time he saw you he lit up. Whenever you were in arms reach, he was pulling you in for a hug and a kiss, asking how you were, if there was anything you needed. He didn’t suffocate you, he let you do your own things, but he was always ready to do anything you asked of him, be it riding into town to get you pickles and olives, or rubbing your lower back in the evening to help ease the stress it was under. Whatever you needed, he was there for you.

Charles was working hard to find you both a place to settle down, but neither of you were exactly in a position to go real-estate shopping. You knew Charles was beating himself up about you still being in the gang. He wanted to get you out as soon as possible, somewhere safe with a roof over your head. But you weren’t upset. You knew it would take some time to find your little corner of the world.

“Hey Arthur,” you heard Hosea call. “I’m going into town on a supply run. You wanna come with?” He asked.

“Sure.” Arthur said. You set down your sewing and stood up, having to move slowly so as not to fall over.

“Can I come?” You asked, walking toward the men.

“I’m sure we can pick up anything you need.” Hosea said.

“I need to get out of camp for a minute.” You huffed slightly. “I’m losing my mind cooped up here.”

“Well… alright then.” Hosea relented.

“Mind if I come along too?” Charles asked, coming up alongside you. You smiled and grabbed his hand.

“Of course not. Climb in.” Hosea said.

“Let’s hurry before we’re taking the whole damn camp with us.” Arthur teased. Charles helped you climb into the back of the wagon and sit on the bench seat before climbing up and sitting beside you, an arm draped over your shoulder. Once you were both settled in, Arthur flicked the reins and the horses began moving.

“How are you feeling today?” Charles murmured in your ear, his face close to yours.

“I’m fine. We’re both fine.” You said.

“Good. Hi little one.” He said, bending over to place a kiss on your stomach. You felt the baby kick and grabbed Charles’ hand, quickly placing it over your stomach. The baby kicked twice more against his hand. He grinned.

“They know their papa’s voice.” You grinned. “They always move more when you’re around.” He chuckled, keeping his hand over your stomach.

“Maybe they just hate the sound of my voice.” He laughed as he felt the baby kick against his hand again. You laughed and swatted gently at his arm.

“Stop that. They’re excited when they hear you.” you assured him firmly. He leaned forward and kissed the top of your head.

“Do you mind if I feel?” Hosea asked, looking back at you.

“Not at all.” You scooted closer and grabbed his hand, placing it over your stomach. The baby was still. “Charles, say something.” You said. Charles chuckled and leaned forward so his lips were close to your stomach.

“I can’t wait to meet you.” He murmured quietly. The baby kicked against Hosea’s hand. Hosea grinned at the feeling.

“They really do like to hear your voice.” Hosea chuckled, withdrawing his hand and turning back to face the road.

“Do you want to feel, Arthur?” you asked.

“I’m driving. So unless you want us to crash—”

“Oh stop it.” Hosea huffed, taking the reins from Arthur. “Feel the damn baby kick already.” Arthur hesitantly reached over the back of the driver's seat and rested his hand on your belly. You looked at Charles expectantly. Charles sighed.

“Your mother is very silly.” He said. The baby responded once again by kicking. Arthur’s eyes widened at the feeling. He cracked a smile..

“That’s really somethin’.” He said, removing his hand and taking the reins back from Hosea. “They do that all day?” He asked.

“Yeah. More often recently. He or she is getting more active.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Not hurt so much as… it catches me off guard sometimes. Surprises me. Every now and then they kick something more sensitive and it kind of hurts but not often.” You explained. Arthur hummed and nodded. “Oof.” You gasped as the baby kicked up into your ribs. “Ugh like that.” You laughed.

“Be nice to your mama.” Charles said, rubbing your belly. The baby once again kicked upwards.

“Okay now you need to stop talking.” You said to Charles teasingly. He chuckled and kissed the side of your face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t—”

“No seriously.” You said. “Stop talking while they’re laying like this.” You grumbled, poking at your stomach slightly, trying to get the baby to move their feet away from your ribs. Charles stayed quiet, holding your hand and stroking it soothingly. Soon you could see the city of Rhodes coming into view.

“Hey, I met this man, a doctor driving through these parts. Last I knew he was setting up just on the other side of town. Maybe he’ll have something to… help you feel better… I don’t know.” Arthur said as he drove the wagon into the town, parking it near the general store.

“That would be great.” You said, smiling at him. “Thanks Arthur. We’ll go look for him.” You said. Charles climbed out of the wagon and carefully helped you down.

“Alright. We’ll meet you both back here when we’re all done.” Hosea nodded. You and Charles began walking down the street. Charles walked close beside you, ready to catch you if your center of gravity caused you to trip, as it so often did these days.

You could see the doctors wagon down the road a little. As you and Charles approached, the doctor came into view, a slender black man with a warm smile.

“Hello, hello.” He said as you reached him. “I’m guessing we’re looking for something for you.” He said, gently taking your hand and leading you toward the wagon.

“Yes please.” You said.

“Wonderful. How far along are you?” He asked.

“About seven months.”

“Oh, getting close to the finish line then.” He said with a knowing smile, he opened up the back of the wagon and began searching through his tonics. He glanced over at Charles. “Are you the father then?” He asked. Charles nodded. “Well congratulations to you both.” He said with a warm smile. Finding the tonic he wanted, he turned back to you. “Now, take some of this twice a day to help with the swelling in your feet.” He said, handing you the bottle. “And some of this as you get closer to your time, to help you keep your strength up.” He said.

“Thank you.” You said. Charles pulled out a few bills and paid the doctor.

“No, thank you. Good luck, and congratulations again.” He said. Charles took the tonics and tucked them into his satchel. You leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek. You wanted to kiss him fully, but the people of Rhodes were closed minded. With Charles being mixed race, people were ready to lynch him just for existing. You didn’t want to give them any sort of excuse. Charles patted your arm gently as the two of you began the walk back to the wagon.

“Is there anything you’d like to see while we’re in town?” He asked.

“Not particularly. I just wanted to see something other than camp.” You said. He chuckled.

“Soon enough we’ll be able to go riding together again. Just hang in there.” He soothed. You nodded. Arthur was walking back from the post office as you and Charles approached the wagon. He nodded at the both of you as you joined him.

“He have anything for you?” Arthur asked. You nodded. “Good.”

“We should go see if Hosea needs any help in the store.” Charles suggested.

“I’ll watch the wagon.” You said. Charles nodded and he and Arthur stepped into the general store. You walked around to the horses, stroking their soft noses. One nuzzled your satchel expectantly and you chuckled, pulling out a sugar cube for each of them.

You glanced behind you as you heard some horses ride by. You smiled and nodded a good morning. The riders, two men on Morgan horses, just stared at you as they rode past. They slowed to a walk, eyes locked on you. You didn’t like the way they looked at you. You turned back to your horse, subtly glancing around for somewhere to duck in cover if they meant trouble. You hand twitched at your side, ready to grab the revolver you had strapped to your thigh under your skirt.

The door to the general store opened and Arthur and Charles walked out, both carrying armfuls of provisions. The grocery boy carried out the last of it, with Hosea pleasantly calling out instructions.

The two strangers laid eyes on the men and they pushed their horses into a trot, quickly riding down the main street and out of town.

Charles glanced between them and you, his brow furrowed. When he saw the nervous expression on your face, he dumped everything he was carrying in the back of the wagon and was by your side in an instant.

“What did they want?” He asked.

“I ain’t sure. But I don’t like it.” You said, you turned slightly, shielding yourself between Charles and the wagon, and lifted your skirt, pulling out the revolver strapped to your thigh.

“So that bothered you as much as that bothered me?” Hosea asked, as he approached, seeing the pistol in your hand.

“You weren’t out here alone with them sneering at you.” You said. Hosea nodded in understanding.

“We’d better get back then.” He tossed a coin to the grocery boy and he and Arthur climbed into the drivers seat. Charles helped you once again into the back, settling in next to you. Once you were both seated, Hosea flicked the reins and drove the wagon out of Rhodes.

“Why don’t we take the scenic route.” Hosea suggested casually. “Really take in the country.” You knew why he really was taking the long way home. If you were being followed, or if they were planning on ambushing you on your way home, you’d want to take a different route. Charles pulled his shotgun out of its holster and checked that it was loaded. You checked the same with your revolver. Arthur was checking his weapons as well.

“If something goes down, you get for cover, understand. Don’t be a hero, you have more than just your life to think about.” Charles said evenly. You nodded.

“I know.” You leaned over and kissed him. He kissed you back, cupping your face gently in his hands.

“We’re going to be fine.” He assured you. You nodded.

“I know we are.” You said. “Cause my husband is the best fighter I know. And his friends ain’t pansies either.” You said. Hosea smirked back at you, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“No we are not.” Hosea agreed. “Don’t worry. Should anything happen, we’ll keep you safe.”

The ride was quiet, tense. Hosea drove the wagon out of town, heading away from camp. Carefully he drove along the roads, keeping the pace casual so as not to attract attention.

“Shit.” You heard Arthur murmur. You glanced ahead and saw a wagon blockading the road. You let out a breath you didn’t even realize you’d been holding. This wasn’t going to end well. You squeeze Charles’ hand, and he squeezed back. He placed himself between you and the blockade. You glanced behind and saw riders coming up behind the wagon. You were surrounded.

Carefully you slipped down onto the floor of the wagon so that the crates and barrels of supplies gave you some sort of cover at least, should a firefight start.

“What’s the hold up, gentlemen?” Hosea called breezily, keeping his cool.

“Just collecting a toll.” Someone replied casually. “This is Lemoyne air you’re breathin’. It ain’t free.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize.” Hosea said. Everyone knew it was bullshit, but they also knew that they couldn’t start a fight with you in the line of fire. You were kicking yourself for coming along. Hosea would have to give them whatever they asked to keep you safe. “Well what is the toll then?”

“Give us the mutt and his bitch, and that should about cover it.” You could feel Charles trembling with rage beside you.

“Excuse me?” Hosea said, sounding very offended.

“You heard me.” The man snarled. “We’re Lemoyne Raiders. We’re here to keep the people of the south safe and pure.”

“And how does this man and his wife threaten that?” Hosea growled, all charm gone.

“He’s clearly a half-breed. That ain’t pure. Who knows what the hell she is. But that child she’s carrying’ll be even more of an abomination than it’s parents.” Arthur glanced back at you. He and Charles exchanged a look.

“So you’d kill an innocent woman and her unborn child?” Hosea asked.

“If it’s to keep my home safe, in a heartbeat. Now hand them over, and you two can be on your way.”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that.” Hosea sighed, as if horribly put out by all of this. You heard him and Arthur cock their guns. Charles leapt over you, pressing you to the floor of the wagon and shielding your body with his. Then the gunshots started. The wagon rocked as Arthur and Hosea climbed down and began shooting whoever they could.

“There’s an opening, go!” Charles ordered, lifting himself off of you. You scrambled out of the wagon, landing ungracefully on your feet. Charles was right behind you to keep you steady. With a hand on your back, he began guiding you toward a large boulder to hide behind. You ran as quickly as you could alongside him.

Another hand wrapped around your wrist, jerking you backwards and out of Charles’ grip. You felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to your forehead, an arm wrapped around your chest, immobilizing you. They knocked your revolver out of your hand. Everything went quiet. Charles was staring at you, horrified.

Three raiders had their guns trained on Arthur, Charles, and Hosea. The other five had their guns pointed at you. No one could make a move without risking everyone’s lives. 

“There now. Ain’t that easier.” The man behind you laughed. You whimpered as his grip on your chest tightened, restricting your breathing some.

“I thought you Good Ole Boys believed in chivalry.” Arthur barked. “Shouldn’t that go against harming a lady and her unborn child?”

“A lady, sure.” The man shrugged. “But there ain’t no lady here. Just a whore who’s been soiled by this mutt.” You struggled and squirmed against the man’s grip, trying to stomp on his toes, kick him where it counts, anything. The gun against your head pressed harder against you, and the men with their guns pointed at you moved in closer. You stilled once more. “There.” The man soothed once you had stilled your movements.

You met Charles’ gaze, and you could see the panic you felt echoed in his eyes. There was no good way out of this. These men were intent on killing you all. You took a deep breath and held still, ever watching for a moment when you could make an escape.

“Sir,” Hosea said, his voice once again that soothing calm that only the conman could muster. “Please, we’re just trying to live our lives in peace. If you let us go now, we’ll leave, and never come back to Lemoyne.” Hosea said.

“Nah.” The man said simply. “Why let you all go when I can remove some mutts and yankees from this world once and for all?”

“Please, sir.” Charles begged. “Take me, do what you want to me. But my wife and child—”

“I’m done with this.” The man said. “Lets start with the little one. Boys.” Some of the men moved toward you. You squirmed against the man’s grip once more. He grabbed you tighter. You lashed out like an animal in a cage, trying desperately to escape.

One of the men hit your stomach with the butt of his rifle, knocking the wind from you. You doubled over in pain, as best as you could with the man restraining you. You felt a foot come into contact with your baby bump and you cried out in pain, despite your best efforts. You could hear Charles screaming your name. You glanced up and saw two men restraining him. A fist made contact with your stomach. Another foot, another gun.

A loud gunshot rang through the air, and for a moment you thought you were dead, with all the pain you felt. Then you grip on you lessened, and you felt the man holding you fall to the ground. Arthur had his gun raised, pointed just over your shoulder. 

You scrambled to get away, running, slipping, and crawling until you were safely behind a large rock as the firefight picked up once more. A bullet grazed your shoulder, but it was nothing compared to the pain you felt in your stomach. You clutched at the grass, doing your best not to make a sound and potentially give away your hiding spot.

You could feel the muscles in your stomach clenching and contracting. You whimpered and slammed your hand down on the grass, trying anything to distract or relieve the pain.

The sound of gunshots ceased, and it was quiet for a moment. You waited, holding your breath, praying to any being who was listening that your man and your friends were alive. You heard Charles call your name and you let out a sigh of relief.

“Here!” You called. You let out a cry as another wave of pain washed over you. Charles was by your side in an instant, looking you over for any injuries. You were sobbing at this point, trying to tell him something was wrong, but you were babbling incoherently. Charles lifted his hand from where it had been resting by your leg. It was covered in blood and other liquid.

“Hosea!” he cried out, the panic in his voice evident. Hose and Arthur raced over. Hosea knelt down next to you, and his eyes widened when he saw the pool of fluid around you.

“Her water broke. Who knows what damage those bastards did.” He said. “Arthur, take one of those horses and go find that doctor in town.” Arthur nodded and raced over to one of the horses left from the raiders. He vaulted onto its back and raced off toward Rhodes. You were a sobbing, mess, your cries only halted by your cries of pain.

“Look at me, dear girl, look at me.” Hosea said, grabbing your attention. “deep breaths, alright. Arthur has gone for help. We’re going to get you into the wagon and head back toward town to meet the doctor there, okay.” He said. You nodded. Charles’ arms came around you, lifting you as carefully as he could. You still whimpered in pain, but held onto him tightly as he carried you to the wagon.

Once you were settled in the back, laying down on the hard wood, Hosea began the process of turning the wagon around and began racing back toward Rhodes. He apologized every time he went over a bump and caused you to cry out.

“Hey. Hey, look at me,” Charles said gently, leaning over you. You met his gaze. “You are going to be fine, alright.” He said, looking more serious than he ever had. You nodded, whimpering as another wave of pain hit you. You reached out to grab something and found Charles’ hand. You clung to him desperately and squeezed. He gently brushed your hair out of your eyes, murmuring sweet nothings to you.

You felt something weird between your legs. You reached your hand down to your skirt, and screamed at what you felt on the other side of the fabric. Charles lifted your skirt and looked between your legs. His eyes widened.

“Hosea. I see the head.” He called. You heard Hosea curse and he glanced back at you. You let out another cry as a contraction wracked through your bruised body. Hosea stopped the wagon and climbed over the bench of the drivers seat to the bed of the wagon. He pulled off his vest and set it down between your legs.

“Alright, my dear. I’m sorry. I’m sure you never wanted me anywhere near here, but I’m going to help you deliver the baby, alright.” Hosea said, doing his best to inject some humor into the situation.

“They’re not old enough.” You whimpered. “they won’t survive.”

“I know, my dear, but it looks like they’re coming now. Okay?” He said. You nodded. “Okay. Now I want you to hold Charles’ hands and squeeze them as tightly as you need to. He’s a big man, he can take it.” Charles moved so your head was resting in his lap, and you clung to both of his hands desperately. “Perfect. Now the next time you feel a contraction hit, I want you to push, okay?” You nodded again. Hosea patted your knee. “Good girl.”

You felt another wave of pain wash over you, and you did as Hosea instructed, pushing as hard as you could. Your body ached, not just with the labor pains but from the beating it had taken. But you kept doing as Hosea instructed, squeezing the life out of Charles’ hands and pushing with each contraction.

It felt like you were getting nowhere, and you wanted nothing more than to just give up, but you knew you had to keep going, had to bring this baby into the world, even if it killed you. Charles whispered praises and encouragements in your ear, doing his best to keep your hair out of your face.

“That’s it, dear. One more push and I think we may be done.” Hosea said encouragingly after what felt like hours of pushing. You did as he said, and gave it your all one more time. The pain dulled, and Hosea lifted up a small baby wrapped in his vest. He rubbed it and gently slapped its behind, but it didn’t make a sound.

It was then that Arthur rode up on the borrowed morgan horse, the doctor riding behind him. The doctor dismounted quickly and climbed into the wagon. He glanced between you and the baby, debating which need his help more. He turned his attention to the baby, helping Hosea try to rouse it. 

“Charles...” you whimpered, straining to see what was happening. Charles stroked your hair soothingly. 

A small, weak cry pierced the air, and you breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor nodded his head and turned his attention to you. He was quiet as he lifted your blouse and examined your stomach, the bruises were already turning purple. He continued to examine you, but your eyes were locked on Hosea and the bundle in his arms. 

The doctor held a tonic to your lips, and you drank it without question. Immediately some of the pain you felt subsided. The doctor nodded in satisfaction. 

“I’m not certain, I’d like us all to just wait here a moment, but I think you’ll be alright.” He said soothingly. You nodded and held out your arms to Hosea. His eyes flickered to yours sadly, and you knew something was wrong. 

“Hosea, let me see.” You said, trying to sit up. The doctor gently pressed you back down against Charles’ lap. “Why won't you let me see my baby.” you said, eyes flicking between the two of them. 

“You don’t want to, my dear.” Hosea said, his voice hoarse, like he was holding back tears. 

“Don’t be silly, of course I do.” You huffed. 

“What’s wrong?” Charles asked, looking between Hosea and the doctor. The doctor sighed. 

“He’s too young.” He said, and you felt your heart sink to your stomach. “He’s too young, and with the trauma you suffered, I don’t think he’ll last more than an hour.” You felt hot tears run down your cheeks. 

“Give me my baby.” You repeated firmly. Hosea said your name sadly, but you just insisted. “Give him to me.” You said fiercely. Hosea moved toward you and gently handed you the tiny baby, still wrapped in his vest. 

He was so tiny, so light in your arms. It felt like you were holding nothing at all. He squirmed slightly in your arms, and you bounced him gently, shushing him. You could hear his labored breathing. His skin was mottled with bruises to match yours, and that broke your heart even more. 

“Hello, my sweet boy.” You whispered, smiling down at him through your tears. You had so much you wanted to say to your little boy, but you couldn’t force more words to come out. Your arms trembled slightly as tears threatened to overtake you. Charles’ arms came around you, supporting yours. You gently removed your arms, letting him hold the little bundle. He could practically hold the baby in one of his hands.

“Look, it’s your papa.” you whispered. “Say hello to your papa.” The baby squrimed once more. “Talk to him, Charles. He always loved to hear your voice.” you said. 

“Welcome to the world, little one.” Charles said, his voice cracking with emotion. “For however long you are here.” The little baby stilled, listening to his father’s voice. “We’re here, your mama and I. We aren’t going anywhere. We’ll stay with you for as long as you’ll stay with us.” He said, sniffling slightly as tears flowed freely down his face. “You’re safe.” 

The baby’s eyes fluttered open, staring up at you both. You gasped and did your best to smile. If the only sight he ever saw in this life was your face, you were going to make sure it was smiling. He looked between you and Charles. 

“Oh my baby boy.” You said, gently reaching out a finger and brushing it over his soft little forehead. He scrunched up his face, closing his eyes, and you heard a wheezing gasp escape his lungs. You put a hand over your mouth to muffle your sob. “It’s alright, baby, it’s alright. We’re still here.” You soothed. Your heart broke as you watched his little chest rise and fall unevenly. “I love you, baby. I love you so much.” you whispered, gently stroking his little body with your finger. 

“We love you so much.” Charles said. “I want you to stay with us forever. But...” His voice trembled slightly. “If its your time to go, go.” He said. As if the baby had been waiting for his fathers permission, he took one last shaky breath, then stilled. You and Charles watched for a moment, waiting for his chest to rise once more, but he didn’t move, didn’t make a sound. You covered your mouth, muffling the loud wail that left your body. Hosea and Arthur were openly crying, not caring about anyone seeing them. 

Charles handed the baby to the doctor, who tenderly wrapped his little body up in the vest. Charles' arms came around you, holding you close as the two of you wept freely, neither holding back. It was incredible to be so in love with something that only lived a few moments. But the loss of your son was crippling, threatening to rip you in half. 

You clung to Charles tightly, and he held you just as close, just as desperately. The two of you held each other, offering each other comfort while simultaneously grounding yourselves in each others presence. Charles’ body shook with sobs, the sound a low, wounded groan in your ear. You’d never heard him make such a noise, never heard him sob before. You clung to him tighter. 

You weren’t sure how long you sat there, releasing your sorrows. Eventually you heard the doctor say something about how at this point he was sure you’d be okay, since the bleeding was down to what was normal, but told Hosea to come and find him if anything changed. He left a few tonics, and left, looking exhausted and defeated. 

Eventually the pain you felt shifted to a numb sort of feeling. Tears still flowed freely down your face, but you and Charles were both silent. You’d both screamed yourself hoarse and this point, and were just lost in your tears. 

“Let’s get home.” Hosea said, carefully climbing into the driver's seat. Arthur climbed up next to him, quickly wiping his eyes. The wagon lurched as it slowly began to move. The ride was silent, bar the occasional sniffle from one of you four. Soon enough the familiar treeline of camp came into view. 

“Who’s there?” Javier’s familiar voice called. 

“Just us.” Hosea answered tiredly. 

“That was a long trip into town. Woah. What happened to the wagon? Is everyone...” He stopped talking when Arthur shook his head. You glanced over at him as the wagon moved passed. His eyes widened as he saw the blood in the back of the wagon, all over your skirt, and the tiny bundle wrapped carefully in Hosea’s vest. He crossed himself, his gaze meeting yours. You looked away, just buried your face in Charles’ shoulder. Javier jogged along after the wagon, guard duty forgotten. 

“Mrs. Grimshaw!” Javier called. Susan took one look at Hosea, covered in blood, and raced over. She began fussing over him, but he only shook his head and jerked his head back toward you, drawing her attention. She saw your stained skirt and your exhausted, tearstained face and knew immediately. 

“Miss Jackson, Miss Gaskill, warm up some water, quickly now.” Susan called. The two girls meandered over, curiously. “Now!” Grimshaw snapped, making both of them jump and scurry away. You’d have to apologize later for getting them in trouble. 

Once the wagon came to a stop, Charles carefully scooted out of the wagon and pulled you into his arms, carrying you. 

“Arthur.” He asked quietly. The man was by your side in a moment. “Would you carry him please?” Charles said. Arthur nodded and gently scooped up the little bundle. Charles carried you across camp toward your tent. All activity fell silent as everyone saw your state. It didn’t take a genius to know something horrible had happened. 

You buried your face in Charles’ shirt, trying to pretend they weren’t all staring at you. Trying to pretend you were dreaming, that none of this had happened. You heard Abigail gasp, and she opened the tent flap for Charles so he could carry you inside. He gently set you down on the bedroll. Susan entered the tent behind him. She pulled you into her arms and hugged you tightly. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, sounding close to tears herself. “We’re going to get you cleaned up and comfortable, alright?” She asked. You nodded. Susan looked up at Charles. “Go clean yourself up, Mr. Smith. We’ll take care of her.” Susan said gently and Tilly and Mary Beth peeked in the tent, Abigail right behind them. They gasped when they saw your state, and Mary Beth flung herself at you, hugging you tightly. 

“I’ll just be down at the lake, my love.” Charles said quietly. You nodded, and he stepped out of the tent to make room for the girls. They carefully helped you out of your clothes, all three of them gasping and weeping when they saw the bruises on your stomach, purple and angry. 

Abigail started crying so hard she had to leave the tent, apologizing to you the whole way. Karen peeked her head in and had to leave as well. 

“Didn’t realize I was that ugly.” You muttered, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Hush. None of that.” Susan lectured. “It’s just hard to see someone you love hurt like this.” You nodded in response. Some time later Abigail came back with a tonic Hosea had prepared for you, but couldn't force herself to stay long, leaving in tears once again. 

“Someone should find John to take care of her.” You remarked. 

“John would only make it worse.” Mary Beth joked. You chuckled dryly. 

Eventually the girls deemed you clean, and helped you into your nightgown and a fresh pair of bloomers. They gently tucked you into your bedroll, making sure you were comfortable. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Tilly asked. 

“Can you find Charles?”

“I’m right outside.” Charles’ voice came from outside the tent. The girls gathered your soiled clothes and the pails or water and left. Charles pushed his way inside the tent after they left. He stared down at you sadly, and you reached out a hand for him. He knelt down beside you. 

“Hold me?” You asked. He nodded and curled up behind you, holding you close. Your exhaustion was catching up with you, and soon you fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day Charles was up at the crack of dawn. You heard him and Arthur discussing something outside the tent. You were too numb to care what. You were left alone for most of the day, your friends occasionally popping their heads in to check on you. But everyone knew you just wanted to be alone. 

You dozed most of the day, your body feeling weak and tired. Late afternoon rolled around and Charles entered the tent. He knelt down next to you and stroked your cheek tenderly. 

“Arthur found a spot for him.” He said gently. “Its overlooking the Heartland Overflow, right on top of that hill where the bison herds roam.” You gave him a weak smile. 

“It sounds beautiful.” You said quietly. 

“Come on.” He said. 

“I can’t ride, Charles.” You said. “I’m in too much pain.” 

“I know. I’ve got it covered.” He said, pulling your nicest skirt and blouse out of your trunk. He helped you get dressed and picked you up, carrying you out of the tent. At the edge of camp, Taima was hooked up to a little buggy. You weren’t about to ask where it came from, you were just grateful he’d gotten it. 

Everyone in camp was dressed in their best clothes. They all stood somberly as you and Charles passed. Charles gently set you in the buggy and climbed in beside you. Everyone else in camp mounted up, only Micah and Bill staying behind to guard it. Charles led the way out of camp, and the rest of the gang followed in a solemn funeral processional.

The ride up toward Emerald Ranch was quiet, and peaceful. The sun was just beginning to dip behind the mountains when you arrived at the location. Arthur was already there, having dug a little hole at the foot of a tree. You felt a lump rise in your throat again. That was a horribly small grave. No grave should ever be that small. 

Charles stopped Taima a few feet away from the grave, and helped you out of the buggy. Slowly, tenderly, you walked with him toward the grave. He let go of you for a moment, and Arthur held out his arm for you to steady yourself. You watched as Charles walked over to John’s horse. Strapped to the back was the tiniest coffin you had ever seen. Your heart shattered all over again, and you clung to Arthur desperately, doing your best not to collapse. You felt a hand on your back and turned to see Hosea on your other side, gently holding you up. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to you. You took it gratefully, knowing you were a complete mess. 

You watched as Charles reverently hoisted the little coffin over his shoulder, the sole paulberrer needed for the tiny body, and walked toward the grave. Dutch and Javier carefully helped him lower the little coffin into the grave. Charles knelt down next to the grave, silent grief shaking his shoulders. 

You knelt down beside him and hugged his arm, weeping alongside him. It was silent for a moment, everyone giving you a chance to grieve and compose yourselves. Aside from the two left back at camp, everyone was here. Abigail held onto little Jack tightly, as if afraid he may follow your son. John was doing his best to stop his own tears, and was holding Abigail tightly. 

Reverend, for the first time since you’d met him, was sober, knowing he had to be for such an occasion. You knew he’d drink himself silly once you got back to camp, but it was nice to know he cared enough to abstain from the drink for a little while. 

There was not a dry eye in the circle around the little grave. Everyone was crying. Yes even Dutch. Yes even Karen. Yes even Sean. Jack looked confused, but he had tears in his eyes, knowing that whatever was going on, it was very sad. 

Finally you and Charles composed yourselves enough. You decided to stay kneeling by the grave. You looked up at Reverend and nodded at him to start the sermon. 

You weren’t really paying attention to what the Reverend had to say. You knew nothing he said would bring you comfort. Your eyes were locked on the little coffin in the ground. You made a futile attempt to wipe your eyes using Hosea’s handkerchief, but more tears took their place. 

When the sermon was over, Charles stood and shoveled a mound of dirt into the grave. You stood up and took the shovel from him, adding your own shovelful. Hosea gently took the shovel and added his own pile. Then Arthur, then Dutch. Slowly everyone added their own shovelful of dirt, until your baby was completely buried. 

You began covering the small mound with rocks, while Charles hammered a hand-carved grave marker into the ground. You recognized Charles’ handy work immediately. So that’s what he’d been doing all day. The wood was carved beautifully, with simple images of deer and bison running across the cross. The name you and Charles had chosen was carved into the wood. 

You and Charles stood back, finally satisfied with the little grave. It was dark now, all the mourners holding lanterns so you could see what you were doing. You pressed a kiss to Charles’ cheek and leaned against him, the two of you staring at the little grave sadly. 

Slowly everyone began returning to their horses and beginning the ride back to camp, until it was just you and Charles, with Arthur and Hosea standing vigil a few feet behind you, holding lanterns for you. 

You couldn’t help but feel you had buried a part of you that day, something that would never heal, and never grow back. You were completely heartbroken at the loss of your little boy. Charles squeezed your shoulder, and kissed the side of your head. Eventually the two of you turned and walked back to the buggy with heavy hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Go read the happy chapter!!!


	31. The Little Life: Fluff Ending (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fluff ending 
> 
> Reader discovers she is pregnant. She and Charles have a lot to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Happy ending! Yay! Please don't cry. I had to write that last one. 
> 
> Description of Birth
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You stood in the middle of camp, hands fidgeting nervously as you tried to work up the courage to approach Charles where he was chopping wood across camp. You knew it was irrational. You knew your husband would be thrilled with the news. But you were still horribly nervous.

Abigail had noticed it long before you did. You’d been restless but exhausted. You couldn’t stand to be anywhere near the stew pot, the smell making your stomach turn. You’d been snippy and irritable. What sealed it for her was when you told her you’d been feeling nauseous, even thrown up a few times recently.

You’d frozen when she took you aside and asked how long it had been since you’d bled. Two months. You knew immediately that her suspicions were correct. You were pregnant. You’d burst into tears, both happy and scared, your emotions made worse by your hormones. Abigail had just sat with you, laughing when you laughed and patting your back sweetly when you were panicking. 

Eventually you’d pulled yourself together and gotten on with your day. But you knew you needed to tell Charles. You’d spent three days warring with yourself over it. Charles had noticed you were out of sorts. Of course, he had. He knew you better than anyone. But he’d left it be. He knew you’d confide in him when you were ready.

He needed to know. You took a deep breath, steeling your nerves, and walked across the camp. He had just finished chopping the wood and was now leaning in the shade of a tree, cooling off. He smiled when he saw you and reached out his hand for you. You took it and he pulled you close so that you were leaning against his chest. You leaned against him, looking up at him. He was smiling affectionately at you. You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Ride with me?” You asked. He nodded.

“Always. Where are we going?

“I’m not sure yet. Just away from camp. I need to talk to you about something.” You said. Charles nodded. Hand-in-hand the two of you walked across camp to where your horses grazed side by side. You tightened your horses girth and swung the reins over his neck. Abigail gave you a knowing smile and waved as you mounted your horse.

“Why do I feel like I’m the last to know something?” Charles asked, having also caught the look Abigail had given you. He raised an eyebrow at you questioningly. You smiled innocently.

“Not last. You’re… you’ll be third to know. Abigail was first and I was second.” You said. He only looked more confused than before, but he didn’t comment further. The two of you rode out of camp. You let go of the reins and let your horses decide where you were going.

Taima was just a step ahead of your horse, and she decided to go out into the heartlands, up onto the hills to the east of Twin Stack Pass. You stopped at the highest point, looking out over the world around you.

Now that you were here, you weren’t sure how to start the conversation. You were silent for a minute, thinking it over. You dismounted and moved forward so you could stare out at the lake. Charles dismounted and came up beside you, his eyes studying you, brow furrowed with concern. But he didn’t press you. He just took your hand in his and stood next to you, staring out at the lake and letting you speak when you were ready.

“When you think about the future, what do you think of?” You asked finally. “Where do you picture us ten years down the road?” You turned to face him and took his other hand. He considered your question carefully, not one to take such a question lightly.

“Well… I like to imagine us in a little house. Maybe one near a lake. I like the idea of us both making an honest living, though I’m not sure what I’d do for work. Maybe hunting and selling pelts and meat. Just something…peaceful. I think we both deserve it after everything.” He let go of one of your hands and rubbed your arm gently, eyes searching yours.

“Is it just us in the little cabin by the lake?” you asked. Charles caught your meaning, and flushed slightly, a warm smile on his face.

“Well I wouldn’t mind if there were maybe a couple children.” He said. “If you’re up for it, I’d definitely like to start a family with you, one day.” He said. You took a deep breath.

“Well… One day might be sooner than you think.” You said. Charles studied you for a moment, keeping his face neutral as he processed that. “I… I’m pregnant.” You said, smiling up at him sheepishly. His eyes widened.

“I… You’re… Really?” He stammered. You nodded. Charles let out a whoop of excitement and swept you up into his arms, spinning you around as he hugged you. You held him tightly, laughed as he hollered and cheered, the loudest you’d heard him be in a long time. When he set you down on your feet, he pressed his lips to yours, pulling you in for a big kiss.

“Oh, Charles,” you whispered, cupping his face in your hands and resting your forehead against his. “You’re happy, then?” you asked.

“My love, you have made me the happiest man alive.” He murmured as he peppered your face with kisses, and you giggled slightly. “Is that why you were so nervous? You thought I’d be upset?”

“Well we aren’t exactly in the best living situation for raising a child.” You pointed out.

“We’ll leave. We’ll go find a little spot by the lake. I’ll build you the best damn cabin on the face of this earth.” He said, pulling you even closer. His hand slipped between the two of you, resting over your still-flat belly. “We’ll find our peace. Together.” He said. You could feel tears slipping down your cheeks, and you let out a happy laugh, pressing your lips to his once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles had hardly been able to take his eyes off you the whole ride home, sometimes staring at your belly as if looking for any sign of the life growing inside of you, sometimes just staring at you with the most tender expression, filled with love and admiration. Numerous times he stopped your horses and pulled yours closer so he could kiss you.

Eventually the two of you arrived back at camp. He helped you down off your horse, and wrapped his arm around your waist as the two of you strode across camp.

“Should we tell them?” Charles whispered in your ear excitedly.

“You want to tell everyone now? Like gather everyone and make an announcement?” You asked, shocked. You’d thought Charles would want to keep it a secret for a while. He wasn’t overly fond of the camp being in your business. It seemed his excitement was getting the best of him. He just nodded excitedly. “Alright.” You said, with a slight laugh.

The sun was just dipping below the mountains, so everyone was still up, mostly gathered around the fire. It looked like everyone was in camp for once, your whole extended family here. The two of you walked toward the main campfire. Charles cleared his throat.

“Could I have everyone’s attention for just a moment?” He called, his deep voice quickly drawing everyone’s focus. You suppressed a giggle, and just stared up at him. “Just for a quick moment. I… I have an announcement.” Dutch and Hosea emerged from Dutch’s tent, looking over at you both curiously. Hosea had a gleam in his eye, like he had some idea. Abigail had her hands clasped over her mouth, as if trying to force herself not to spill the beans. Grimshaw looked at you like a proud mother. She’d probably figured it out by now as well. Charles waited until everyone was gathered and listening.

“I just wanted to say…” He seemed a little nervous, not used to being the center of attention. “I… well…” He looked down at you. You were just smiling up at him. This was his idea, you weren’t going to help him out of it, even as the embarrassment hit him. “I’m going to be a father.” He said finally, looking back out at the gang.

“I’m pregnant.” You said. The gang erupted into cheers, whoops and hollers. The girls screamed in excitement and surrounded you in an instant asking questions faster than you could keep up with. Some of the men congratulated Charles whole-heartedly. Others joked that if marrying you hadn’t been bad enough, now Charles’ freedom was really gone.

“Friends,” Dutch called, silencing everyone. All eyes were on him now. “This is truly a night to celebrate.” He was grinning ear to ear. He raised his lit cigar in a sort of toast. “Congratulations, both of you. Mr. Pearson, break out the drinks.” The gang whooped once more, always excited to have a party.

“I was wondering.” Mrs. Grimshaw walked up behind you, hands on her hips and a teasing smile on her face. “Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“Abigail finally made me realize.” You said. Grimshaw laughed and, to your surprise, wrapped you in a tight hug.

“I’m happy for you, dear. You’ll be a good mama.” She said before letting you go. “Now this doesn’t mean you get to sit around on your ass for the next year or so.”

“No, ma’am.” You shook your head. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good girl.” She said. “You gonna go rescue your husband?” She asked, nodding over to where some of the men had dragged Charles away. Dutch had given him a large cigar to smoke. Uncle and Lenny were asking so many questions Charles’ head was spinning. Reverend was loudly singing something that sounded suspiciously like a hymn.

“Not yet.” You chuckled. “It was his idea to make it a big announcement. I’ll let him suffer a little bit first.” You said. Grimshaw laughed.

“Fair enough.”

“congratulations, dear girl.” Hosea came up behind you and rested a hand on your shoulder. He looked down at you like a proud father. Well he was practically everyones father. You hugged him tightly, and he chuckled as he hugged you back.

“Thank you, Hosea.” You said, releasing him from the hug.

“Of all the scoundrels in the gang… well there are worse ones to be the father of your child.” He said.

“Should I be offended?” You heard John’s voice and turned to see him giving Hosea a half hurt, half amused look.

“Not at all, dear boy. I was referring to Sean. Heaven help us if he gets Karen in the family way.” Hosea said with a wink. The three of you laughed. John gave you an awkward hug.

“Congratulations.” He said. “I’m sure Jack will be thrilled to have someone to play with.” John chuckled. “That is, if you’re planning on sticking around?” He and Hosea gave you curious looks.

“We’re not certain yet but… Probably not forever, no. We have to find somewhere to go, something to do first. But eventually we’ll be leaving.”

“Good.” Hosea said firmly. “This is no place to raise a child.”

“Now that I feel like was definitely as jab at me.” John said. Hosea said nothing, just giving him a look and patting you on your shoulder before walking away. John sighed. “I know, I know. I should get Abigail and Jack out of here.”

“I didn’t say anything.” You said innocently. He gave you a crooked smirk.

“Everyone’s thinking it. Have been since he was born. I just…” John shook his head. “I shouldn’t be bringing down your evening like this. Forgive me.” He said, turning to walk away. You put a hand on his arm.

“Just do everything you can to do right by them. It’ll show.” You said. John gave you one last nod and walked off. You moved to sit around the main campfire. Most of the gang were gathered there. You moved to sit on the ground, but Reverend scrambled up from his place on the log, slipping in the dirt and falling on his face.

“ssssssit here.” He slurred as he crawled away. You felt bad that he’d given up his seat for you, and that he’d hurt himself doing it, but he didn’t seem horribly upset or put out. He just sat in the dirt and smiled up at you.

“Thank you, Reverend.” You said, stepping around him to sit on the log next to Lenny. Everyone around the fire offered you their congratulations.

“Can ya make sure it’s a little boy?” Sean asked. “I got ten bucks riding on it.” He said. You laughed. Of course they were all putting money on if it would be a boy or a girl.

“Well I don’t really have any say, but I’ll do my best.” You laughed. Sean winked at you.

“t’anks, love.” He said, downing his bottle of whiskey.

“I’m just surprised the redskin had it in him.” Micah sneered from across the camp. “Kinda thought he’d be sterile, like a mule. You know what happens when two different kinds mix.” You felt your blood boil at his words. Without even thinking you snatched Lenny’s full bottle of beer and chucked it at Micah, hitting his forehead dead on.

“You say one more word and I’ll go find Bill’s gelding tongs. Then we’ll see who’s sterile in this gang!” you shouted angrily. Micah’s face turned red, and you knew he was ready to go off on you, but Hosea and John each grabbed an arm and dragged him away.

“First rule of talking to a pregnant lady: Don’t make her mad.” John chuckled as he and Hosea led him away.

“You’re lucky it was only a bottle she threw at you.” Arthur chuckled. You hadn’t even realized he was standing behind you until he spoke. You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Charles standing behind you, Arthur just to his right. “I remember some of the things Abigail threw at John.” Arthur chuckled.

You felt yourself flush, realizing all eyes were on you. You sat back down on the log, fiddling with your skirt.

“Sorry about your beer, Lenny. I’ll get you another.” You said, moving to go get one. Lenny stopped you, shaking his head. You sat back down on the log.

“Don’t worry about it. It was great to know I helped put that snake in his place.” He chuckled.

Charles leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, then moved to sit in the dirt behind you, leaning against you slightly. His hand went to your stomach, rubbing it affectionately.

“You won’t be able to feel anything yet.” Karen scoffed.

“I can imagine that I do.” Charles said, seeming lost in a trance, his eyes locked on your stomach. He seemed to realize all eyes were on him, and he removed his hand, coughing embarrassed. Javier strummed on his guitar, pulling everyone’s attention away from you both, and he began singing a song. You leaned down and kissed to top of Charles’ head.

For the first time in your life, everything was right with the world. You felt warm and happy, goosebumps prickling at your arms as you just took in the moment.

“Are you cold, my love?” Charles asked, his hand rubbing your arm. His eyes met yours and you stared at him for a moment, holding a silent conversation. He stood and held out a hand to help you up.

“I’m feeling a little tired. Goodnight everyone.” You said as you stood. A chorus of goodnights met you as you and Charles walked hand-in-hand to your tent. All the stress from that morning, working up the courage to tell Charles the news, had left you exhausted. Or perhaps it was the task of growing a new life inside of you. Whatever the case, you were ready to fall asleep.

You sat down on the bison pelt that was spread out on the floor of your tent underneath your bedrolls. You kicked off your boots with a sigh. Charles’ arms wrapped around you and gently pulled you so that you were laying beside him on the bedrolls, your back against his chest. He draped a blanket over you, carefully tucking you in beside him.

“I love you.” You said, turning to face him. You pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“There is no way you love me more than I love you right now.” Charles whispered, his hand once again going down to rest on your middle. “Thank you. Truly.” He said. You giggled.

“It’s not like I did it alone you know.” You teased. “You had just as big a part to play in this as I did.” Charles chuckled, the deep sound rumbling through his chest and vibrating against your back. He kissed your neck slowly.

“You know what I mean.” He said. “Thank you.” He pulled you close, and you snuggled back against him.

“Anything for you, my love.” You sighed, just before you drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As your time grew nearer, Charles hardly left the camp. You'd both agreed that you wanted him there holding your hand while you gave birth. So he stayed nearby, doing in camp chores so that he was still contributing, but hardly ever leaving the camp. 

So of course you went into labor the first time he'd left the camp in weeks. 

“Mr. Smith, please!” Mr Pearson begged. “I’m not asking you to go on a long hunting trip. Just go out and get us one deer.” 

“I’m not leaving camp.” Charles said firmly. 

“Oh just go.” You sighed. “He’ll just keep pestering until you do. We’ll be okay for an hour or two.” You said, stroking your swollen belly.

“You’re sure.” Charles said hesitantly. You nodded. 

“Go. Bring me back something delicious.” You said, pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled against your lips. 

“Only the best for the two most precious things in my life.” He whispered, stroking your belly softly. The baby kicked against his hand. They always seemed to know when their papa was near. They always kicked for him, and hardly anyone else. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised, straightening up. 

“Thank you, Mr. Smith!” Pearson called. Charles said nothing. “And thank you, Mrs. Smith, for convincing him.” You chuckled. 

“Yeah, well you’d better make something good with it then. I’m starving.” you said. 

“I’ll make you something extra special.” Pearson said with a wink. “Let the rest of them eat stew. You’ll be getting the best cuts.” 

“Mmmmm.” You said excitedly. You watched as Charles rode out of camp. 

You'd been feeling slight pains all morning, but then again you'd been feeling pains all week. False contractions Abigail had assured you. Another one hit you, making you squeeze your eyes shut in discomfort, but not big enough to have you worried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later your water broke. Most of the men in camp quickly retreated to the other side of camp, looking very much like spooked horses in a thunderstorm. But Mrs. Grimshaw and the other girls had gotten right down to business, prepping your tent and gathering the last of what they needed. Abigail walked you around camp in between your contractions, helping to ease the pain. 

"Where's Charles? He should be back by now." You huffed as a contraction passed. 

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Abigail soothed.

"Trust me dear it's better that he's out of the camp." Mrs. Grimshaw said. "He'd just be waiting outside the tent or over there with the other men anyway." 

"No. I'm not doing this without him." You said firmly. 

"It's really no place for a man..." Grimshaw tried to argue. You turned to Abigail and gave her your biggest sad eyes. 

"Arthur!" Abigail called. Arthur carefully crossed the camp to where you both were. "Go find Charles." She instructed. Arthur nodded and dashed off, leaping onto his horses back and quickly following Charles' tracks out or camp. 

"Thank you, Abigail." You said. She just nodded and continued helping you pace around the camp. 

You weren't sure how much time passed by. The contractions rocking through your body were the only things you could focus on. But eventually you heard two horses racing into camp. Charles dismounted before Taima even came to a stop. Sprinting over towards you. 

"Charles." You breathed a sigh of relief seeing his face. Abigail stepped aside and Charles took her place, gently supporting your weight as you continued walking. "How'd I know the moment you left camp is the moment it would all start." You teased. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your already sweaty forehead. 

"I should have known better than to leave now." He apologized. "But I'm here now, and I'm not leaving your side any time soon." He assured you. 

You groaned as another contraction ripped through your body. Charles wrapped his arms around your waist, gently massaging your lower back. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and rested your head on his chest, letting him support you. He gently swayed you side to side. 

Once the contraction passed, he continued helping you move around camp as you felt you needed to, both of you trusting your body to tell you what you needed. Right now, you couldn't sit still, so you paced. Charles did his best to keep you distracted, teasing and joking in the quiet, witty way only he could. He had a lot to say about the men, all huddled at the other side of camp looking terrified. You did your best to focus on his words, his deep rumbling voice, but as your contractions intensified, and moved closer together, you were struggling to focus on him. 

"Alright, Mama." Grimshaw said gently "those contractions are getting closer together. I think it's time we go into the tent and see about bringing the little one into the world." You nodded and, leaning on her and Charles, slowly made your way to the tent. You heard Hosea wish you luck, and a few of the men cheered and wished you well. You gave them what you hoped was a sincere smile. You weren't sure anymore. 

The moment the tent flaps closed, another contraction hit you. You fell to your knees. Charles kept his arms around you, gently lowering you to the ground and coming down to kneel in front of you. You leaned against him, your body trembling with the pain. You were trying not to scream, pressing your mouth against his shoulder to muffle your cries. He rubbed your back soothingly, putting pressure in all the right places. 

"Alright dear." Susan said as the contraction lessened. "Let's take a look and see where we're at." She said, lifting your skirt. Charles pressed sweet kisses across your face and head, whispering praises to you.

"Somebody is eager." She chuckled. "I can see the top of the little one's head. This is it my dear. Are you ready?" She asked. 

"Do I have a choice?" You whimpered. 

"Not really." Susan admitted. "How do you want to rest? Do you want to squat, lay down, be on your hands and knees?" She asked. You hesitated, once again listening to your body. 

"Charles, sit behind me." You instructed. He obeyed, immediately sitting down with his legs open for you. You half sat, half flopped backwards between his legs, lounging back against him. You locked your ankles around his legs, using them to help keep your legs spread wide. Mary Beth and Abigail sat on either side of you, hands resting on your knees to help. 

You tilted your head back to look up at your husband, the reason you were in this mess. He was watching you, eyes filled with love and adoration. You pressed a quick kiss against his lips and locked your hands in his. 

"I'm scared." You whispered. He rested his forehead against yours. 

"You're doing wonderfully." He assured you. "And soon enough our little baby is going to be here. It's almost over. If anyone can do this, it's you." He murmured in your ear. You tensed up as another contraction coursed through your body. 

"Push!" Grimshaw instructed. And you did. Bracing yourself against Charles, you pushed with everything you had. The pain was unbearable, and you couldn't stop yourself from crying out in pain. Charles whispered soothing praises in your ear, not that you heard any of the words he was saying. 

"Oh good girl!" Grimshaw praised as your contraction subsided and you collapsed against Charles. 

"Is it over?" You panted. Abigail chuckled. 

"Not quite. It'll take a little more work than that." Abigail soothed. 

"But a very good start." Susan encouraged. "keep it up and your little one will be in your arms in no time." 

"See. You're doing great." Charles whispered in your ear. "Deep breaths. Gather your strength for the next one." He soothed. You turned your head and rested your cheek on his chest. 

You whimpered as you felt another contraction building, and it started again. You screamed as the pain washed over you once more. You were sure you were squeezing the life out of Charles' poor hands, but you couldn't stop. He didn't seem to mind, just continued whispering soothingly in your ear. 

And so it continued. You weren't sure how long it went on. It could have been hours, could have been days. You wanted to give up, just roll over and quit, but you knew you couldn't. So you kept going, kept pushing. 

"The heads out." Abigail said excitedly. "That's the worst part. After the shoulders they just sort of slide out." She assured you. You were too tired to make any sort of witty remark, though a few sprang to mind. 

"I can't. I can't. I can't." You whispered despairingly, turning your head away and closing your eyes. You felt like you had no energy left to even hold your head up. 

"Yes you can, my love." Charles said firmly. "Just think, soon you'll have our child in your arms. Those tiny little toes and fat little cheeks." He said, quoting everything you'd been gushing about for the last few months. "You're almost there. Keep going." He encouraged. Reluctantly you nodded, and as you felt another contraction sweeping through you, you pushed with everything you had, tears streaming down your face. 

"One more push like that and I think they'll be here." Susan encouraged. 

"That wasn't it?!" You whimpered, panting. "That was everything I had." You cried. Mary Beth rubbed your knee soothingly as Charles brushed your wet hair out of your face.

"Deep breaths. It's alright." He soothed. 

"I don't want to do this anymore." You sobbed. "Can't you do it?" The women couldn't help but giggle slightly. But Charles kept his face serious. 

"If I could, I would in a heartbeat, rather than see your pain, my love." He said. "But right now only you can do this. So just keep squeezing my hands, even if you feel them break, and bring our baby into the world. Okay?" You nodded reluctantly. 

A moment later you felt the next contraction. You did as Charles asked and pushed with every ounce of strength you had left, squeezing his hands as hard as you needed. 

And suddenly the pressure was gone. You froze, not quite sure what was happening. You peered down at where Grimshaw and Abigail were working. Charles peered anxiously over your shoulder. 

A small wail cut through the silence of the tent, and with a cry of relief, you fell back against Charles. You looked up at him, and he was staring down at you with tears in his eyes. He pressed a thousand little kisses across your face. 

"Thank you, my love. Thank you." He whispered, his voice trembling with tears. "You have given me the greatest gift." He said, pressing your foreheads together. Abigail came up along your side, holding a small bundle in her arms. 

"I'll go tell the others." Mary Beth said, standing and stepping out of the tent. It was quiet for a moment, and then a loud chorus of cheers went up from the gang. 

"A little girl." She said, holding the bundle out to you. As badly as you wanted to take her, to hold your baby in your arms, you'd always known who you wanted to hold her first. 

"Give her to Charles." You said. Both Abigail and Charles looked at you like you were crazy. "I want her father to hold her first." You said, letting go of Charles' hands. "Unless I broke your fingers." You teased.

Now it was Charles' turn to look like a spooked horse. He scooted carefully out from behind you and gently took the baby from Abigail. Your daughter looked comically small in her father's arms. Or maybe she made his look even bigger. He stared down at her in awe, a huge smile slowly spreading across his face. 

"Hello little one." He whispered quietly, as if afraid to disturb the sacred moment. Slowly he reached a hand down and brushed his finger against the baby's cheek. Her hand came up and grabbed his finger, and he gasped. "My God. You weren't kidding about tiny fingers." He whispered. He looked over at you, grinning from ear to ear, then looked back at the baby. "She's probably hungry." He said, carefully passing her to you. Though you had the sneaking suspicion if he could feed her, he wouldn't have let her go any time soon. 

You gazed down at your daughter, taking in her sweet features. Her skin was dark, though not nearly as dark as her father's, and little tufts of raven-black hair lay against her head. She slowly opened her eyes, and you couldn't help but gasp when you saw eyes just like yours staring back at you. 

She whimpered and squirmed, pulling you out of your daze. You quickly unbuttoned your blouse and exposed your breast. It took her a moment of mouthing against you before she finally latched on. You winced and squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. 

"It gets easier." Abigail assured you. 

"We'll leave the three of you alone for now."Grimshaw said, patting your knee gently and draping a blanket over you. She'd already finished cleaning you up. She and Abigail stepped out of the tent, leaving you, Charles, and your daughter alone in the tent. 

You could hear whoops and hollers from outside as they spread the good news. But you were deaf to the world. As far as you were concerned, it was just you, Charles, and your daughter. Charles’ arm went around your waist, his head tilted against yours.

“She’s beautiful.” He whispered, carefully bringing a hand down to brush her hair back. She glanced up at her father, big eyes staring at him. He sucked in a breath, caught in her gaze. You could practically see the strings forming between his heart and hers. Yes she would be daddy’s little girl alright. Only a few minutes old and you could tell she already had him wrapped around her finger. 

She let go of your breast with a silly little pop, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the noise. You handed her back to Charles while you buttoned up your blouse once more. Charles held her up carefully, her little body fitting perfectly in his large hands. She looked around, dazed and confused, blinking in the light of the tent. She whimpered, and Charles drew her in close. She snuggled into his chest, little fists pinching at the fabric of his shirt. 

“I want to take her out to meet everyone.” You said. Charles looked at you nervously. 

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” He asked gently. 

“Just for a bit.” You said. “I just want to see them, and introduce them to her.” 

“If you’re sure.” He said. You nodded. Charles gently helped you into fresh clothes, and held the baby in one arm while he helped you stand. You were incredibly sore, and you moved slowly, but eventually you made it outside. 

Hosea and Arthur saw you first, and cheered. The rest of the camp noticed you soon after and joined in, cheering and congratulating you. You gave them a tired smile as Charles guided you over to one of the few chairs in camp. You sat down and Charles handed you the baby. 

Hosea and Dutch were the first to come over and meet the newest addition to the family. Hosea cooed and babbled at the baby, looking ridiculously adorable for a man his age. Dutch was able to control himself a bit better, but you could tell he was equally charmed by the sweet little girl. 

Arthur came next, sitting next to you and peering over at the baby curiously. She stared up at him with her piercing eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hi, gorgeous gal.” He cooed, peering down at the little bundle in your arms. “God shes...” You heard Arthur’s voice crack, just for a second. He coughed and stood up. “She’s really something. Congratulations.” He said, quickly hurrying away. 

Jack came up next, followed by his parents. He rested a hand on your knee and stood on his tippy toes. You lowered her down so he could see her better. 

“She’s so little. How’s she going to play with me?” He asked. 

“Oh. I’m sorry Jack, she won’t be old enough to play for a while yet.” You said. His face fell slightly, then a smile spread across his face once more. 

“That’s okay. That gives me more time to come up with some good games.” He said. You laughed and nodded in agreement. Abigail cooed over the baby, lamenting the fact that Jack was so big now, and hinting that she maybe wanted another baby. John was quick to steer her away. 

Javier came over at some point and plucked quietly at his guitar, playing soft, comforting music for you. The baby seemed incredibly interested in this, and you tilted her up so she could see what Javier was doing. Javier’s playing became more animated, attempting to entertain the wide-eyed newborn. She just stared at him with her owlish eyes, blinking on occasion. Everyone came over at one point or another to see the baby. You and Charles chatted with your friends. Eventually the baby drifted off to sleep, and you could feel yourself following her. 

Charles gently helped you back to your feet, and you slowly made your way back to your tent. Waiting inside was a tiny little cradle, hand carved to perfection. It was lined with what appeared to be a silver wolf pelt. You gasped and looked up at Charles, who was smiling down at you. 

“When did you...?”

“I’ve been working on it slowly over the months.” He admitted. “Hosea’s been helping me hide it. He snuck it in here while we were sitting out there.” 

“Charles,” You whimpered, tears rolling down your cheeks. “It’s beautiful.” You knelt beside the cradle and gently placed your daughter in it. She stirred slightly, but didn’t wake. Apparently being born was more work than giving birth. 

You looked up at Charles again. He came and sat down beside you, taking your hand and kissing it gently. You leaned against him, and he pulled you gently into his lap. 

“Only the best for my precious baby.” He said quietly. “And for my incredible wife.” He nuzzled his face against your cheek, pressing kisses along your jaw. He reached into his satchel and pulled out an envelope, handing it to you. You furrowed your brow and opened it, pulling out its contents. You gasped. 

“I found us a little cabin by a lake.” He whispered, his lips brushing against your skin as he spoke. “Well... It’s not a cabin yet. We only own the plot of land. But I’ll build you one soon. When it’s complete, we can find our peace, and raise our child to be better than us.” 

You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, sobbing with joy. Goddamn would your hormones just settle? Charles chuckled and held you close, rubbing your back softly. 

“Oh Charles, thank you.” You whimpered. 

“No. Thank you.” he said firmly. “Nothing I do will ever be able to repay you for what you have given me today.” He said, kissing you tenderly. “But I’m going to spend every day of my life showing you how much it means to me. Showing you both how much you mean to me.” He said fiercely. 

Charles held you carefully and lay you back down on your bedroll. He folded the deed back up and tucked it away before laying down next to you. The baby whimpered from her crib. It was time to feed her again. 

Charles sat up and scooped her up, carefully handing her to you. You lowered your blouse and fed her again, the strange sensation still making you jump slightly, but not as much as it had the first time. Charles just watched as your baby suckled against your breast, drinking as much as she needed. 

She fell asleep in your arms, and you lay back against the bedroll, letting her sleep on your chest.. You didn’t want to let her go. Charles lay back down alongside you, just watching you both. Your eyelids drooped, and you fought to keep them open. 

“Rest, my love.” Charles said quietly. “I’ll watch over you both.” He said. You relented, letting your eyelids close, drifting to sleep immediately. 

Charles was perfectly content to stay awake, watching you both, making sure his daughter didn’t roll over in her sleep and fall off of you. Fortunately you both slept peacefully. His girls. He rested his hand on the baby’s head, gently stroking her hair back. She stirred, but didn’t wake. Her head was small enough that it could fill the palm of his hand. 

He stroked your hair out of your face. Much like your daughter, you stirred, and hummed, but didn’t wake up. Charles smiled as he watched the both of you. Eventually he felt himself drifting off to sleep, and he carefully picked up the baby and set her in her little crib. He tucked her in carefully, then lay back down beside you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. 

“I love you.” He whispered. “Both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Good sweet happy ending! Please don't hurt me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my stories you guys. I wouldn't have had the motivation to continue if it wasn't for you all. <3 
> 
> Next chapter we should be back to our typical fluffy/smutty goodness.


	32. Family Matters (HC on their families) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall of the gang, Arthur (who does not have TB and kicked Micah's ass. Fight me) Javier, Charles, and John settle down near each other and start their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to sweet-hoe-vanellope on tumblr for helping with this one. We were just discussing things and all the sudden we were spitting out HCs left and right. 
> 
> A little different from my normal stuff. Not specifically a reader fic. But I did leave the women open-ended so you can pretend you're whichever woman you want to be lol.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

**Charles’ Kids**

Charles has a little boy and a little girl.

He makes sure they are well behaved and polite, and that they respect the world around them. 

They are always the first to ask to help, and not just because their dad has told them to, they genuinely like to help. 

They’re very curious children, always ready with questions. 

They want to get to know the world around them. 

Quiet and observant like their father

But they don’t require as much silence as Charles, because they didn’t grow up alone. 

They’re good influences on the other kids, doing their best to keep them out of trouble (Not always succeeding.)

They’re always there to help when their friends do get in trouble. 

They are very loyal and they always have their friends’ backs. 

**Arthur’s kids**

Arthur has five daughters. 

Yes five.

Yes daughters.

And he is completely wrapped around their fingers. 

He is fairly certain he is raising five little angels, come to earth in human bodies. 

They all look so much like him. Sandy blonde hair, sturdy build. 

But some of them have their mother’s eyes. 

At first Arthur wants to coddle them, treat them like the princesses they are. 

But he soon realizes that the best way to keep them safe is to teach them to protect themselves. 

So as beautiful and sweet as the Morgan girls are, they also could slit your throat before you knew what was happening. 

They’re not afraid to get their hands dirty, always ready to help dad skin a deer or tend to the horses. 

You can tell they’re spoiled, not because they’re bratty, or demand everything go their way, but because they all know their worth, and wont let anyone bring them down. 

Arthur made sure not to pass his self-deprecating attitude to them. 

**Javier’s Kids**

Javier has an older son, then twins, a boy and a girl. 

He loves all his children but he has a soft spot for his little princess. 

All are musical like their father and keep their appearance crisp and fashionable. 

Wild. Children. 

Javier is by no means an absent parent

But he’s not going to stifle his children just to make them fit into societies standards. 

He lets them do their own thing, unless it’s something seriously bad. 

They are opinionated as hell and not afraid to tell you off. 

Much to their mother’s dismay, their vocabulary is filled with curses. 

Javier swears he never taught those words to them, but we all know he did. 

Despite being blunt and passionate, they aren’t rude. 

Quite the contrary, they turn their passions on helping others, and are the first to defend their friends if someone is picking on them. 

**The family lines merge**  
One day Javier's eldest son invites Arthur's eldest daughter to go dancing (remember this would be in the roaring 20s) 

Arthur leaps into protective dad mode. 

He remembers how suave and flirtatious Javier was back in the day. 

He’s worried that the elder Escuella boy may just be playing with his daughters heart. 

He forbids her from going out with him (vaguely suggests she may never go out with anyone.)

One day Javier shows up on his porch with a bottle of the good stuff. 

“Let’s talk, amigo.” 

Javier tells that story on their wedding day, when the eldest Morgan daughter became an Escuella.

Charles tells himself he'll never be like that when his little girl starts dating. 

He. Is. Wrong.

The moment the younger Escuella boy comes sniffing around, suddenly he's just as bad as Arthur was. 

Maybe even worse. 

His wife tries to calm him down and convince him to give the boy a chance to prove himself.

Charles is too stubborn to listen.

Eventually his daughter confronts him, arms folded. 

She calmly asks him what he always taught her. 

Trust your instincts, listen to your heart, and keep a knife on your person at all times. 

Why did he bother teaching her to be independent if he wasn't going to let her use it. 

Foiled by his own logic he has to let her go out with the younger Escuella boy. 

He shows up at Charles’ dressed in his best suit, with a bouquet of flowers for her, and a bottle of whiskey for Charles. 

Soon enough he accepts the that the Escuella boy won't hurt his daughter.

He eventually admits to his wife that there are worse men who could be courting his little girl. 

The day they get married, his wife just has the biggest "told you so* smile on her face.

Next the Morgan and Smith lines finally come together. 

Charles’ son and the second eldest Morgan girl have been flirting their whole lives.

Only when he asks Arthur’s permission to take her on a date does it click for Arthur.

Arthur is a little calmer about it this time. 

He trusts Charles' parenting more, and now he knows his girls can take care of themselves.

The day his daughter comes home crying is the day a rift nearly tears the Smith and Morgan families apart. 

The two kids had a fight and had broken up. 

The two dads are pissed at each other, blaming their poor parenting. 

The moms try to work out what happened. 

Eventually the kids work it out themselves 

They're both human, they both have flaws.

Together they work through them and become the strongest couple anyone has ever seen. 

Arthur is grumpy about it for the rest of his life. 

He never letting the Smith boy forget the day he made her cry. 

But he actually does forgive him, if only for his daughters sake. 

He just feels the need to bring it up now and then.

Everyone is worried the damage is too much between Arthur and Charles.

Even after the kids are back together, the men don’t say a word to each other.

The day of the wedding, Arthur and Charles apologize to each other.

It's the best wedding present the kids could have asked for.

Javier is more than shocked when his daughter admits that she is in love with the second youngest Morgan girl.

He's a good Catholic boy. 

While he experimented in his youth, he had eventually settled with a woman. 

He wasn’t sure about his daughter actually choosing that life

But more importantly, he worried for her safety. 

People weren't kind to homosexuals. 

What if someone hurt his little girl? 

Arthur was a little shocked at first. 

But having also been attracted to an Escuella at one point, the father Escuella, he couldn't necessarily blame her. 

He too was worried about how others would treat them. 

The first night the girls went out dancing, Javier and Arthur sat down with glasses of whiskey and discussed what they'd do.

The both agreed that anyone who tried to stand in their girls' way would meet with a strange accident. 

Their wedding was smaller, just the family. 

They couldn’t be married by a priest. 

In fact the only people who knew about the wedding were the family.

The girls didn’t care. 

This was about their love. 

They vowed to always love each other, look out for each other.

Arthur swears their vows were more powerful than anything done by a priest.

Javier most certainly didn’t cry.

Arthur was concerned when Marston's boy started showing interest in his middle child. 

Jack was 10 years older than her and he found it inappropriate. 

Also, as much as he loved Jack, he couldn't help but think of what a shitty husband and father John had been. 

Would Jack be the same?

John, assuming the worst, stormed over to the Morgan ranch.

He was ready to talk, argue, even fight with Arthur I'd need be. 

Arthur, having already gone through this a few times, was relatively calm when John arrived. 

Arthur and Jack were sitting on the porch, discussing it like men. 

Jack was amused (and touched) to see his father ready to throw hands for him. 

Arthur just shook his head and said something about taking the man out of the wild and the wild out of the man. 

Arthur agreed to let Jack date his daughter, on the condition.

If things went well, Jack would wait until she was 21 to propose. 

(She is 18 at the time. Jack is 28) 

Arthur wants her to be a grown woman first and make sure she knows what she wants. 

Jack agrees to this, far less hot-headed than his father is. 

On her Twenty first birthday, Jack proposes. 

Arthur knew it was coming. 

It had been clear for a while that the middle Morgan daughter would become a Marston. 

On their wedding day, John and Arthur tease each other relentlessly. 

It's their way of covering their emotions.

The Youngest Morgan girl meets a handsome young man on a trip to Saint Denis.

The two of them correspond through letter for many months.

Arthur is rightly curious about the man. 

And a little suspicious.

Old habits die hard.

One day the man sends a letter that he and his mother will be taking a trip out that way. 

He wants to meet Arthur officially.

Arthur has never been more shocked than when Tilly Jackson stood behind her son on his doorstep.

Tilly's husband died recently and she decided to leave Saint Denis with her son. 

They bought a little cottage nearby.

Within a few months, the youngest Morgan daughter was engaged to the son of Tilly Jackson.

Arthur doesn't worry about this one. 

He knows any child of Tilly will be a good man. 

The only concern he has is how people will treat the two of them, being a mixed race couple.

The first time they go into town together, Tilly's son let's go of the Morgan girls hand

Arthur grabbed their hands and pressed them back together.

He told them not to be afraid of what others thought. 

The death glares people got from the intimidating old man have never been rivaled. 

He'd gladly kill anyone who dares try to stop those kids, or any of his kids, from loving who they love. 

This wedding has the town riled up. 

While it's true that none of Arthur's children married white people, this wedding drew more attention for some reason. 

The protesters didn't stay long

On the back row sat all the parents, guns casually draped over their laps

None of the families minded being outcast from the town. 

Just so long as all their kids were happy.

**Grandparents**

As the parents grow older, they all move into the Morgan Ranch and give their homes to their children. 

It’s easier to have all the grandparents in one place. 

And they can look out for each other, like old times.

The Marston’s stay at Beechers Hope

But that isn’t far from the Morgan Ranch anyway. 

The grandchildren call all of them grandpa and grandma. 

At this point the families are so intertwined its hard to figure out which child is actually who’s grandchild unless you sit down and write it out. 

It’s just easier to let them all be your grandchildren.

They all fervently deny that they were ever gunslingers, but their grandkids are very suspicious about it.

Arthur nearly lost count of all his blood grandbabies. 

Ask him how many he has, he’ll shrug his shoulders.

But he can name them all without missing a beat. 

And those that aren’t his to boot.

So if you really want the number, he’ll count it out for you. 

At first he’s a little upset that there’s no one to carry on the last name “Morgan.” 

But he shrugs it off and says that it weren’t that great a name anyway. 

Then his daughter and the Escuella girl come to him with news. 

They’re adopting a boy, or rather his daughter is. 

The little boy will have the last name Morgan. 

He didn’t realize how happy that would make him until they said it. 

He loves the little adopted baby just as much as any of his other grandbabies. 

Charles is almost mystical to the grandchildren. 

They always snap to attention when he speaks, entranced by his wisdom.

He teaches them all about nature and his heritage. 

Even those who aren’t descended from him. 

He’s the grandpa everyone comes to for advice.

He finds it amusing, but is happy to talk their problems out with them until they figure out a solution on their own. 

He also makes sure each and every one of them can use a bow and arrow.

Javier jokes that there are enough children to form a choir.

At least everyone thinks he’s joking. 

Until one day he lines them all up and they sing Oh Shenandoah in perfect 4-part harmony. 

He’d been teaching them on the side. 

Javier is just as proud of his adopted grandson as Arthur is. 

He makes sure the child learns Spanish and music. 

The best dressed of the grandchildren, thanks to Javier. 

Sometimes you forget the boy is adopted, he’s so much like his abuelito. 

John is terrible at keeping all the kids in order in his head. 

He can remember the two that belong to Jack, but that’s it. 

The other kids don’t mind. 

Arthur told them that a wolf ate part of Grandpa John’s brain so he can’t remember things well.

They all take it easy on Grandpa John. 

Abigail knows each and every one of them, and what they’re interests are. 

“Why do we have a book on Frogs?” John asks

“Oh I bought that for ____________ ‘s birthday.”

“Who?” 

“Oh you know. Javier and Charles’ granddaughter.” 

“… she likes frogs?”

One day Arthur sees a strange man watching the property. 

He’s aged drastically since Arthur last saw him, but he knows immediately who it is. 

He calls his children to herd the grandchildren inside. 

Javier, John and Charles come out and stand by his side, hands casually resting on their guns. 

They aren’t sure what he wants, but they aren’t taking any risks with their family. 

The man just stares, gives them a nod, then turns and rides away. 

It’s the last time anyone sees Dutch Van der Linde.


	33. Feliz (Javier/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has big plans for Javier's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet fluff and smut. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You woke up to something nudging your foot. You opened your eyes to see Hosea standing near your feet, his foot gently tapping against yours. You furrowed your brow, groggy and confused. Hosea put a finger to his lips and pointed to where Javier was asleep beside you. You looked at Javier, then back at Hosea. 

That's right. It was Javier's birthday. You'd asked Hosea to wake you up early so you could prepare everything for your plans for the day. You didn’t trust yourself to wake up on time, but Hosea was always up before the sun. You nodded to Hosea, and he quietly crept away. 

Carefully you disentangled yourself from your lovers arms, not wanting to wake him. He shifted slightly, and you froze. You waited, but he didn’t wake up. You slowly scooted forward on your bedroll, and out of the little lean-to you and Javier shared with Charles. Once you were out of the lean-to, you stood up and hurried across camp. 

It had been hard to convince Mrs. Grimshaw to let you take the day off to celebrate with Javier. You promised to work extra hard the days before and after. You said you’d do whatever she asked, anything she needed, but she still didn’t want to give you the day off. Finally, Hosea, who had overheard your begging, convinced Mrs. Grimshaw to let you take Javier out of camp for the day. He pointed out that if not, Javier would just be distracting you all day, pestering you for attention. You wouldn’t get much work done anyway, so you may as well get him out of camp.

Hosea had then helped you get everything ready. He’d helped you make one of your presents for Javier, given you some ideas on places to take him for the day. He hadn’t done any of the planning for you, just suggested things you could do. 

You started by brushing Boaz until his coat shone in the rising sun. The goofy little paint horse didn’t mind, just munched on the grass, occasionally turning his head as if to inspect your work. Once you were satisfied with that, you began packing a picnic lunch for the two of you, which you packed on your horse. 

You couldn’t help double checking that your gifts for Javier were packed in your saddle bag as well. As you flitted around getting ready, you kept returning to your saddle bags, checking a third time, and a fourth. 

Finally, you applied some lipstick and brushed any straw and leaves out of your hair before styling it half-up, half-down, just like Javier liked it. You pulled on your favorite dress, one that Javier had bought you a few months ago. You saved it for special occasions. It was by no means fancy, but it was nice, and you kept it clean. 

You poured a cup of coffee for Javier and returned to your little lean-to. You sat carefully down beside him, setting the cup of coffee near his head. He was still sleeping soundly, his face soft and peaceful. You couldn’t help but smile as you stared down at him. He looked so sweet when he was asleep. You hated to disturb him, but you had to get going if you were going to do everything you had planned for the day. 

You leaned over him and brushed a strand of hair off his cheek. He shifted slightly but didn’t wake. God he just looked so precious. You leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. He breathed in deeply, beginning to stir. 

“Happy Birthday, _mi amor_ ,” You murmured, brushing your nose against his cheek. The corners of his mouth turned upward into a smile, and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled up at you, blinking tiredly. You leaned forward once more and pressed your lips to his. He matched the kiss, slow and sweet. 

“Thank you, _dulzura_.” He sighed contently, stretching slightly. His arms came up around you, pulling you down on top of him. “You’re wearing lipstick.” He said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. You nodded. It wasn’t often you wore lipstick. It wasn’t really worth it when you were working all day. But today was special. “For me?” He asked. You nodded again. He hummed in approval and held you tighter. 

“We should get moving.” You said quietly. He groaned and grumbled, holding you even tighter. You chuckled. “Come on. I’ve got some special plans for us today.” you said, bracing your hands against the grass and pulling against his grip. He didn’t budge. 

“Lets just stay here.” He whined. 

“You wouldn’t rather go somewhere more private?” You asked suggestively. He blinked slowly at you, taking in the meaning of your words. “Somewhere you can do whatever you want to me,” You dropped your voice. “Make me scream as loud as you want to, and no one will interrupt?” You wiggled your hips, feeling his half-hard morning wood pressing against you. He growled slightly and you giggled, finally breaking free of his grip and sitting up. 

You handed him the cup of coffee as he sat up. He glanced between you and the coffee, as if trying to decide what needed his focus. He took a sip of the coffee, humming as it hit his tongue. He looked you up and down.

“You’re wearing that dress.” He commented. You nodded. “Do I need to dress up as well?” 

“You’re always dressed up.” you teased, fixing his hair slightly. “No. We’re not going anywhere fancy. I just thought I’d look...” You blushed slightly, unable to meet his gaze. “I thought I’d look pretty for you today.” You said. It sounded silly when you said it. You felt the familiar feeling of Javier’s soft lips against your cheek, the hairs on his lip and chin tickling against your skin.

“You’re always pretty, _mi amor_.” He murmured, before taking another sip of his coffee. You smiled at him. 

“Well then I wanted to look prettier than usual.” You said. He grinned at you. It was then that you noticed the lipstick stain on the corner of his mouth. You laughed and grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing it with your tongue and gently wiping the lipstick off him. He chuckled and finished the last of his coffee before folding the handkerchief back up and tucking it away. 

“Alright, then. Let’s get going.” He said, standing and helping you up. You linked your arm through his and pulled on a straw hat that you’d adorned with ribbon to match your dress. Aside from looking good, it would also protect you from the sun. 

“Did Grimshaw say you could leave camp today? Or do we need to sneak out?” Javier asked quietly. 

“Actually, she begged me to get you out of her hair for a day.” You teased. “Once I pointed out that you would be extra clingy today, she couldn’t say yes fast enough.”

“Well it’s true. All I want for my birthday is to be with you.” He said. He paused as the two of you approached your horses. “Did you brush Boaz?” Javier asked “Or is Kieran getting even better at the one thing he’s good at?” You smacked his bicep lightly. You’d been begging him to take it easy on the poor guy. He was doing his best. Javier chuckled. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble you know.” 

“I wanted to.” you said simply. Javier leaned down and pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

“What did I do to deserve you, huh?” He murmured. You leaned against him for a moment, arms wrapped around his middle. His hat bumped against yours slightly as you held each other.

“Come on. We should get going.” You said finally. Javier nodded and reluctantly let you go. He helped you up onto your horse before climbing up onto Boaz. 

“Where are we going?” Javier asked, following you out of camp. 

“Somewhere new.” You said simply. 

“Oh come on, _cariño_ ,” Javier whined. “Can’t you give me a hint?” He asked. You just smiled and shook your head. Once you were free of the trees, you pushed your horse into a canter. Javier followed, pushing Boaz up to ride alongside you. 

“You’ll see soon enough. It’s not far. Just a little past Valentine.” You said. 

Side by side you loped across down the road toward Valentine. You rode through the town, but instead of turning down the main street, you followed the main road right through, heading toward Cumberland Forest. 

“ _Cariño_ , where are we going?” He asked again. You could see him growing nervous. He reached over and grabbed your reins, pulling you to a stop. “ _Querida_ there’s an O’Driscoll hide out just up ahead.” He said quietly. 

“I know. Don’t worry, we’re turning off the road just up here.” You said, pointing to a narrow trail that led down into the canyon. You turned your horse to cut down the hillside and onto the trail, keeping away from the road that circled Six Point Cabin. It was narrow, not much more than a game trail, but you carefully picked your way down. 

Javier seemed to relax once more as you approached the bottom of the canyon, far enough away from Six-Point-Cabin for his comfort. The river rushed past as you reached the bottom. You could see the shadows of some big fish swimming in the deep part of the river, just like Hosea had told you. 

You stopped, staring across the river. Across the water was a large rock formation, almost looking like a pile of giant boulders. Various parts stuck out at different heights like shelves. Some grass and sparse plants grew where it could.

“Okay. We need to cross here. Careful, it’s pretty swift.” You said, urging your horse forward, Javier following. The current did it’s best to sweep you both away, but your horses made it to the other side. You rode around to the other side of the rock structure, halting your horse near some grass just off the trail.

“We’re here.” You said. 

“And where is here?” Javier asked, looking around. You smiled. 

“According to Hosea, the best location in the area to fish for Northern Pike.” You said. You reached into your saddle bag and pulled out a small little box tied with a ribbon. “Part one of your birthday surprise.” 

You handed him the box. He looked at you questioningly but took the box. You watched his expression change as he opened it. Inside the little box was a special lure to attract and catch large river fish. 

“Hosea helped me make it.” You explained. “He says it’s a sure-fire way to catch some real river giants.” You said. “And he says fishing from up there is the best way to catch them.” 

“But you hate fishing.” Javier said, looking between you and the lure. 

“But you love it. And I love you.” You said simply. “Besides I don’t hate it, I’m just not very good at it.” You reached out and took his hand. “Do you like it?” you asked. 

“ _Mi amor_ I love it!” Javier said, grinning from ear to ear. You smiled. 

“Well come on then. Catch me a big fish.” You said, dismounting. You ground-hitched your horse and began digging through your saddle bags, pulling out a blanket, your journal, and your picnic lunch. You felt arms slip around your waist, and soft lips press against your neck. You hummed and leaned back into Javier’s embrace. 

“Thank you.” He murmured against your skin. 

“Of course, my love.” You said simply, turning your head to press your lips to his. “Today is very special to me. If you hadn’t been born, then I wouldn’t have you in my life. I want to make sure we celebrate you.” You said. Javier held you close for another moment before finally letting you go. You finished gathering what you needed from your saddle bags. 

As you glanced up at the rocks before you, you began to regret your choice of clothing. Climbing up there would be a challenge in your dress. Without a word, Javier took some of the items you were carrying, and pulled himself up the first ledge. He reached a hand down and helped you scramble up after him. 

Carefully you picked your way up to the top, overlooking the river below. The view was incredible. The water was a soft teal color, flecked with white foam as the river rushed by. From where you were standing you could see around the bend of the canyon. The air was cool and clean, and the world seemed to glow. 

“Wow. It’s beautiful up here.” Javier said, also enjoying the view. You smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“ _Happy Birthday._ ” You said. 

“Thank you. Really.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. 

“Well go on, then.” You said, smiling. “Get to fishing.” You said. He grinned and pulled out his fishing rod and began attaching his new lure. 

You spread out a blanket on the ground and sat down on it, watching as Javier began expertly choosing the perfect spot to cast from. He ended up stepping down onto a ledge slightly below you. You watched as he cast out his line with a graceful flick of his wrist. It always surprised you how versatile the man was. Those hands that had beat people, killed people, were the same hands that were now carefully casting out a rod into the river. That could gently caress your body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

You shook yourself from your thoughts and pulled out your journal. You scribbled a quick entry before you began doodling. Your artwork certainly wasn’t worthy of hanging in a gallery, at least you didn’t think so. But you enjoyed drawing what you saw. A flip through your journal would show that your favorite subject was the man before you. 

You couldn’t help but smile as you watched the concentration on his face, waiting as he felt for a tug on the line, as well as the peace he felt. Quickly you began to sketch down what you saw. The firm set of his jaw, but the content smile on his face. The slight crease in his brows, but the smile lines pulling at the corners of his eyes. You never felt you captured his likeness quite right, but you loved drawing him anyway. 

You heard him grunt, and the reel began spinning. You glanced up and watched as he began fighting with the pole. He’d caught something. You set down your journal and watched excitedly.

“You caught something! Do you think it’s a pike?” You asked. 

“I don’t… no I don’t think so.” The fish stopped struggling and you watched as Javier reeled in with ease. “No. Far too light.” He reeled it in, revealing a small bluegill flopping at the end of the line. 

“Damn.” You said. Javier shrugged. 

“At least the fish are biting. It won’t be long before I get something big.” He said pleasantly, unhooking the fish and setting it aside. He glanced over at you. “Are you cold, _amor_.” Javier asked, frowning slightly. It was then that you realized you were shivering in the cool mountain air.

“A little.” You admitted. “I should have brought a jacket.” Javier reached into his satchel and pulled out his poncho, helping you into it. 

“There.” He said, satisfied. “Can’t have you getting sick now.” He leaned closer. “Not with everything I want to do to you tonight.” He growled. You couldn’t help the shiver that ran through you, not from cold this time but lust. He smiled, satisfied at your reaction. He turned to pick up his fishing rod, but you stopped him. 

“Come eat lunch first.” You said as you began pulling out some food. Javier sat down next to you on the blanket, nearly landing on top of you he was so close. He nuzzled his face in your neck while you tried to pull out the food you’d brought. You giggled as his mustache tickled the sensitive spot on your neck. 

“You really thought of everything, huh?” he murmured quietly.

“Of course. I want today to be perfect.” You said. 

“Every day with you is perfect.” He said. 

“You big softy.” You teased as you began slicing pieces of bread. You’d packed some meat and cheese and bread for lunch, and some peaches and cream for a snack. Javier glanced down at your journal, open to your drawing of him fishing. 

“You’re getting really good.” He remarked, turning your journal so he could see it better. You didn’t mind Javier looking at your journal. Besides he never read your entries, just admired your sketches. He studied the drawing for a moment longer, taking in the way you drew him, before he finally flipped it closed and turned back to you. You were waiting with a simple sandwich held out for him. 

“What else do you have planned for me today?” He asked, grinning at you as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

“Well it all depends on how quickly you catch us a monster fish.” You teased. Javier chuckled. The two of you ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company and the scenery around you. Once you’d finished your sandwich, you pulled a bowl out of your satchel and poured the canned peaches and the cream into it. Javier ate a spoonful of the peaches, his eyes locked on yours. 

It was like he held you in a trance. You were unable to look away, unable to think, you weren’t even sure if you were breathing. Slowly you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. His lips were sweet, and you could taste the peaches he’d just eaten. You scooted closer, and his hands came up to your waist, pulling you flush against him. He reclined back on his elbows so that you were laying over him. He slid one leg between yours so you could rub up against it. For a minute you forgot all your careful planning, desperate for him to take you then and then. 

Slowly you came to your senses, and you pulled away from the kiss with a knowing smile. His lips chased after yours. You sat back, watching as he pouted. You just smiled at him.

“You’ve got a little lipstick here.” You teased, rubbing your thumb along his lips. 

“I don’t care.” He pouted. “I want to be covered in kiss marks.” He said. You just grinned and leaned forward, brushing your nose against his. 

“Later. It’ll be worth the wait, I promise.” You cooed. Javier sighed but smiled at you. 

“It had better be.” He grumbled as you slid off his lap. You just smiled and lifted another spoonful of peaches and cream to his mouth. He ate them, his pout slowly dissolving. 

“Guess I’d better go catch us a big pike.” He said picking up his fishing rod and standing up. You grinned up at him. 

“Good luck.” You said. He met your grin and went back to his fishing spot, casting out once more. You watched for a while as he cast out, then reeled slowly back in, never catching anything. The sun moved across the sky, and you were getting a little bored and disheartened. 

“Hosea said this was a good spot.” You said. Javier glanced over at you with a smile. 

“This is. I can see the fish down there. It just takes patience to catch them.” He said, casting out once again. 

“Maybe that’s why I ain’t a good fisherman.” You sighed. Javier chuckled. 

“Patience certainly isn’t one of your virtues, _mi amor._ Fortunately you have many others.” He teased. You chuckled and lounged out on the blanket, letting the early afternoon sun warm you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sound of Javier’s triumphant laughter woke you from your nap. You hadn’t meant to fall asleep. But you’d been working so hard the last few days to make Grimshaw happy, you apparently hadn’t gotten much sleep. The warm sun and peaceful sounds had lulled you to sleep.

You sat up, looking over at Javier. The reel seemed to be bent almost in half, and he was struggling against a fish in the river, laughing all the while. The happy look on his face was enough to tell you you’d done well for his birthday. You stood up and hurried over to his side, peering down at the water below. You couldn’t see the fish clearly, but its shadow told you it was big. 

“You got one!” You cheered, jumping excitedly. 

“Yep.” Javier grunted, straining against the weight of the fish. “I told you… all about… patience.” He said. 

“What should I do? How can I help?” you asked, looking around. Javier chuckled and tilted his head so that his cheek was exposed to you. You smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“That’s all I need, a kiss from my lucky charm.” He said. He began reeling once more, pulling the fish slowly toward the rocks. It was grueling work, you could tell. But Javier just kept at it, he and the fish doing a strange dance of pulling and slacking. You knelt down near the edge, peering down at it as he pulled it into the shallows of the river. 

“Oh my god, Javier, it’s huge!” You gasped. Javier chuckled.

“As I recall, you’ve said that once to me before.” He teased, you looked back up at him, puffing your cheeks out in fake anger, then turned back to the fish. 

As Javier pulled the fish out of the water and up the side of the cliff, you reached down for it. Once you could reach the fish, you hooked your finger in its mouth and helped him pull it up onto the flat plateau where you both were. Javier fell backwards, sitting down hard and breathing heavily while you pulled the fish up away from the edge. 

“You alright there?” you asked. He grinned widely at you.

“I’m more than alright.” He laughed. “Just tired.” He said. You lifted the large fish and set it in his arms. 

“Congratulations. It’s a fish.” You said. He looked up at you with fake emotion in his eyes. 

“It’s beautiful.” He sighed. You laughed and plopped down next to him. 

“How big do you think it is?” you asked. He hummed and lifted it, trying to gauge its weight.

“I’d say 100 lbs. Maybe more.” He said. You both laughed. “Or maybe… 18 lbs. One or the other.” 

“Well, do you want to catch another, or should we get going?” You asked. 

“I think one river monster is enough for today.” He said. You nodded and the two of you got to work. You cleaned up your little picnic site, and Javier wrapped the fish up. Carefully you picked your way down to where your horses were waiting. 

“Wait,” Javier said as you went to mount your horse. “Ride with me?” He asked. You smiled and nodded. He loaded the fish onto the back of your horse, and you packed everything up in your saddle bags. Javier put his hands on your hips and lifted you up onto Boaz’s rump before mounting up in front of you. 

You wrapped your arms around him tightly, pressing your face against his back. You could pretend it was just to keep your balance. Riding sidesaddle was dangerous after all. But really you just liked being close to him. He gently patted your hands where the locked around his middle. 

“Where to now?” He asked. 

“Just follow the trail here. It crosses the river just upstream, and then again just around the bend.” You said. Javier nodded and pushed Boaz into a trot. You whistled and your horse followed. Just like the map had shown you, a bridge crossed the river just upstream. You carefully made your way across and picked your way along the narrow trail before crossing another bridge over the river again. 

“See that little cabin there?” you said, pointing out a small cabin tucked among the trees along the river. “That’s where we’re going. Arthur said it was called Dodd’s Bluff. He found it a couple weeks back. I asked him to clean it up for us.”

“That little shack?” Javier asked, glancing back at you. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I is it not up to your standards?” You giggled. “It’s not about the shack, but what we can use it for.” You murmured in his ear. “Have you seen anybody on these trails since we got here?” You asked. Javier shook his head. “An empty shelter with a bed inside and no one around for miles. Imagine everything we can do.” 

“It’s perfect! I love it!” Javier said excitedly, pushing Boaz into a canter toward the shack. You laughed and nuzzled your face against him. Javier rode up to the back of the house and dismounted, helping you down. Together you untacked the horses and hobbled them before you went inside the cabin, hand in hand. 

It was small, nothing fancy. But it was shelter, and it did have a bed and a furnace. Arthur had told you about the state he’d found the cabin in, but he’d cleaned it up well. You couldn’t even tell anyone had died here. Arthur had also removed anything belonging to the previous occupants that you wouldn’t need and had put a clean new blanket on the bed. 

“It’s not much,” You admitted, “But it’s all we need for the evenings activities.” You said, smiling over at him. He was grinning at you like you were the sweetest thing on this planet. You leaned up and pressed a kiss to him. “I do think we’ll need to create a firepit outside to cook the fish on though.” You said. Javier sighed as if the thought of eating was such a chore. 

“Couldn’t we just eat after?” He asked. 

“You’re planning on both of us having the energy to cook afterwards?” You said, cocking an eyebrow. “I must say, I’m rather disappointed. Your old age must be getting to you.” you teased. Javier grabbed your hips and slammed them against his, holding you tightly against him. 

“Careful, _amor_.” He growled playfully, his face inches from yours. You smiled up at him, and his expression matched yours. “Fine.” He relented. “We’ll eat supper first.” He reluctantly let you go.

“Oh but before I forget. Here’s part two of your birthday presents.” You said as you reached into your satchel and pulled out the bundle, wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. You handed it to Javier. He planted a kiss on your cheek before he began opening it. His jaw dropped as he saw the blanket.

It wasn’t just any blanket; it was from Mexico. Javier didn’t have much from home, and he missed it terribly, despite the brave face he often put on. You knew as soon as you saw it that he’d love it. His eyes widened as you gently took it from him and unfolded it, holding it up for him to see. He reached out and carefully fingered the colorful blanket, as it not believing it was real. 

“ _Mi amor_ where did you get this?” He asked. 

“I found it at a fence a few weeks back while I was selling some stuff I’d collected.” You said. “I knew I had to get it for you the moment I saw--” Before you could say anything more, you were swept into a tight embrace, the blanket pressed between you and Javier. He held you tightly against him, and you hugged him back “It’s from Mexico, isn’t it?” You asked. 

“Yes.” He whispered. “More than that.” He let you go and held up the blanket. “See this, it looks like a little fault in the design?” He asked, pointing to what you had assumed was a flaw or a repair job. “There’s a weaver from my hometown who does this on purpose so that you always know when a blanket comes from her.” He said, his eyes sparkling with tears. “This is from home.” 

“Oh Javi,” you whispered, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into your touch. You hadn’t realized just how much this blanket would mean to him. Not just from Mexico, but from his home. 

“Thank you, _amor_.” He whispered. You just leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth. He turned his face to yours and pressed his lips against yours. “This is the best thing you could have gotten me.” He whispered. You held him close for a moment before you pulled away.

“Maybe I should have saved it for last then.” You teased. 

“There’s more?” He asked, looking genuinely shocked. You nodded, biting your lip suggestively. He grinned “Oh. Well if it’s what I think it is, that may be even better than the blanket.” His hands wrapped around your waist, pulling your stomach flush against him. 

“Supper first.” You insisted, tapping his shoulders gently with the palm of your hands. He sighed and nodded, releasing you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You and Javier sat outside the cabin by the firepit, snuggling close as you finished eating your supper, the delicious pike Javier had caught. It had been easy to prepare the fish, rubbing some herbs and seasoning into the soft flesh before putting it over the fire. It had tasted delicious. 

“Why is this so much better than anything Charles or Arthur catch?” You’d asked, “You’re going to have to fish for me more often.” You said. Javier laughed. 

“It’s not who catches it, it’s how its prepared.” He murmured. “But I’ll catch more fish for you if you cook it for me.” 

“My mama used to cook fish like this. She showed me once. I’d always wanted to try it myself. I didn’t realize what a difference it would make. I’d forgotten food could taste so good.” 

“Pearson’s cooking will do that do you.” Javier teased. “Next time you help him, you should try sneaking some herbs in.” 

You were careful to clean up your supper, knowing there were predators nearby. Any scraps you had were carefully tossed in the river to be swept away. The meat you hadn’t used was carefully stored so that the scent wouldn’t attract any predators. As Javier fed the horses and made sure they were comfortable for the evening, you quickly reapplied your lipstick.

Just as you put away your tube of lipstick, Javier came and sat down behind you, and you curled up between his legs. He wrapped his arms around your middle, his fingers intertwining with yours and his thighs squeezing yours securely, locking you in place against him. You leaned back against him as he hummed a little melody, listening to his sweet voice next to your ear. His chest vibrated against your back. 

You loved the way he wrapped you up like a blanket. You felt safe and loved and cherished in his embrace. When you were in his arms, the rest of the world seemed to fall away. Nothing else mattered. Not bounty hunters or Pinkertons. Not dangerous jobs or coming back to camp with battel wounds. Not Micah pretending to gag at the sight of the two of you getting cozy, or Karen’s drunken teasing. Not the cold evening air or the fact that tomorrow you’d have to return to camp and do even more chores. Nothing ever mattered so long as you were in his embrace. 

He only let go of your hand to brush your hair off your neck and off to the side. You had a sneaking suspicion that he liked your hair half up like this just so he could sensually brush your hair out of the way, his fingers just ghosting over your skin making you shudder with pleasure, before pressing his lips to your neck. Not that you minded one bit. You loved the way his lips slowly moved their way over you, and the feeling of his facial hair tickling and scratching ever so lightly. Passionate kisses pressed lightly against your skin as he pulled you close to him. 

You tilted your head to the side, giving him better access. One hand came up behind him, your fingers tangling in his hair and holding him close to you. You couldn’t suppress the small sigh that escaped your lips as goosebumps prickled at your skin. Your heart felt heavy, but in a good way. Heavy with the love you felt from him, and the love you felt for him. 

You turned your head, your lips meeting his. It was like a fire had been kindled. The moment your lips touched, you felt heat spread over your body. You needed him desperately. Your lips never left his, as if he was your source of oxygen. You held onto him tightly, like you’d fall off the earth otherwise. He seemed to feel the same, pulling on your gently until you turned to face him, sitting on his lap. 

You knocked his hat off his head, letting it fall into the dirt. Your fingers tangled in his hair, easily pulling it out of it’s ponytail. You couldn’t resist giving it a light tug, and you felt Javier growl against you. Your lips parted, allowing him entry. His tongue bumped against yours. 

Javier’s hands moved down to your hips, pulling them against his and pushing them back. You took the hint and ground down on top of him, the friction sending shivers up both of your spines. You broke the kiss to let out a low moan. 

“We should take this inside.” Javier said, his voice deeper than normal. “I don’t want anyone else to see you.” He gently pushed against you and you stood up off his lap. He stood after you and took your hand, pulling you close once more. You couldn’t suppress a low giggle as his hands came around you and he carefully walked you backwards toward the cabin. His lips pressed against yours once more.

Javier gripped your ass, pulling you up slightly. You took the hint and jumped as he pulled you up, wrapping your legs around his hips, your arms folding around his neck. Without breaking a stride, he carried you into the cabin, your back bumping against the door and pushing it open. Javier turned and sat on the bed, holding you in his lap. 

You tangled your fingers in his hair once more, your lips locked on his. He pawed at your breasts, unable to get to them through your dress. Not wanting to break the kiss, he settled for cupping them through the fabric. His other hand slid down your leg, searching for the hem of your skirt. The callouses on his hands caught on your stocking slightly as he stroked your leg fondly. 

“You said…” He broke the kiss. You could tell his mind was malfunctioning already, as it often did in the heat of the moment. “You said there was a third present?” He asked. Looking up at you. You chuckled and slid off his lap, turning so your back was to him. 

“I supposed you’d better get unwrapping.” You teased. Javier was on his feet, standing behind you in an instant. But instead of going straight for the buttons at the back of your dress, his arms came around you. One arm went around your middle, pulling you against him. His other hand slid up your chest, resting on your collar bone. His hand wrapped lightly around your neck in a wonderfully intimate way. That subtle reminder that he could hurt anyone he chose, but he’d never hurt you. His lips came to your neck, kissing and sucking your skin once more. 

You closed your eyes and sighed as he lavished your neck with attention. He was covering you in marks, making sure anyone who saw you tomorrow would know who you belonged to. You didn’t mind at all. It turned you on in a way, the little possessive acts that claimed you but let you be your own person. 

Slowly his hands released you, working their way to the buttons at the back of your dress. His lips still gliding across your neck, he began undoing your dress. You kicked off your boots as he did.

“Are you my present then, _querida_?” He whispered against your skin as the last button came undone. 

“Yes and no.” you said, stepping forward. You turned and met his gaze, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. You stepped back so he could see all of you. You shrugged the dress off your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor around you. Javier stopped breathing when he saw you. 

You were dressed in brand new undergarments. A black corset with red boning casings supported your bosom and synched in your waist. Delicate black bloomers hung over your hips, accented with a beautiful black lace and red trim. They were shorter than traditional bloomers, only coming to about your mid-thigh. The chemise underneath your corset was also very thin, almost sheer, but white instead of black. A beautiful contrast to the rest of your outfit. Two red garters held your stockings up just below the bloomers. 

Javier sat on the bed staring, the only movement coming from the growing bulge in his trousers. Despite the sudden shyness you felt at having him staring at you unblinkingly, you stayed still, just smiling at his reaction. Slowly he seemed to regain his composure, sucking in a quick breath and standing. He stepped toward you, hand reaching for your waist as if afraid you might disappear. 

“Is this all for me?” He asked quietly. You nodded. 

“Do you like it?” You asked. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. 

“Oh, _mi amor_.” he whispered reverently. “This is the best gift by far.” You giggled slightly, reaching your hand up to stroke his cheek. 

“Happy Birthday, Javier Escuella.” You whispered, pressing your lips to his. He met your kiss hungrily. His teeth caught your lip, nipping lightly at you. Your hands went down to his belt, working the buckle while you kissed. Once his belt hit the floor with a thud, you began working on his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down just below his hips. 

You broke away from the kiss and slid down his body, holding his gaze until you were kneeling in front of him. He was breathing heavily, watching as you took his hot member between your hands. You broke eye contact to look at your prize. His cock was heavy in your hand, precum already leaking out the tip. You smiled up at him once more, then took his cock into your mouth. 

“ _Mierda._ ” He hissed as your lips wrapped around him. You slowly began bobbing your head, taking him in further and further, running your tongue over his cock as it moved. Javier watched you, never taking his eyes off of you as you sucked. 

You hollowed your cheeks for the added friction and bobbed your head faster, taking more and more of him. You relaxed your throat, trying to keep your gag reflex at bay as he moved deeper. He bumped the back of your throat, and your heard him murmur a string of curses. You slowed down once more, not taking him in as far. Javier’s hands went to your head, taking control and fucking your mouth. You looked up at him and held his gaze as he did. 

“My good girl.” He murmured. “ _Tan buena. Eres mio. Mi Buena chica._ ” He thrust into your mouth, his cock sliding down your throat slightly. You relaxed your throat as best as you could, but still choked a little. Javier pulled out, and you coughed slightly. “ _Eres tan Buena, mi amor._ You’re so good for me.” He reached down and stroked your cheek tenderly. 

You smiled up at him, grabbing his cock once more and licking along the thick vein underneath. You couldn’t help but bring your lips to his balls, sucking on one. He groaned and you released him, working your way back up to the tip of his cock. You pressed a kiss against the tip, leaving a red kiss mark. Javier kicked off his boots and his jeans. 

Javier reached down and offered you his hand to help you stand, pulling your body flush against his. His hands went down to your ass, cupping it firmly. His lips traced across your jaw and down your neck, then down to your cleavage, kissing as much of your breasts as he could with the corset and chemise in the way. Your fingers fiddled with his vest, trying to unbutton it and expose his chest to you. 

“Now I want a taste of the sweetest birthday cake ever.” He murmured, sweeping you up off your feet and laying you gently on the bed. He pressed another kiss to your lips before he slid down your body. He slowly tugged off your bloomers, appreciating the view revealed to him. He left your stockings and garters on, loving the way they looked on you. He lifted your chemise out of the way, admiring your center, glistening and wet for him. 

“So beautiful.” He murmured, staring down at your pussy lovingly. He glanced up at you and smiled, then shifted down so he was laying on his stomach. You spread your legs wider for him, and he grabbed your thighs, draping your legs over his shoulders and resting them on his back. 

You whimpered as you felt his mustache tickle the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, his breath ghosting over your center. His fingers came between your legs, gently spreading you open so he could get a better look. Your hips jolted slightly as his warm breath tickled over your sensitive clit. 

He began by pressing light kisses across your thighs and around your center, avoiding the place you wanted it the most. Finally, his lips wrapped around your pearl. You gasped as he sucked on you. 

“Javiiii,” you moaned as his tongue began flicking over you while he was sucking. He released you and began licking your center up and down, tasting your juices. He hummed, and the vibrations of his lips against you made you squirm. His finger circled around you center for a moment before pushing inside. He knew just how to make you fall apart. 

It didn’t take him long to find that perfect spot inside you, rubbing against it with a ‘come hither’ motion. You did your best to keep your legs still, not wanting to kick him, but you could already feel them beginning to tremble as Javier played you like his guitar. He added a second finger, and you clung to the bed. 

“Ngh. Javi.” You whimpered, your head tilting backward and your back arching as well as it could restricted in the corset. Your breathing was coming out in shallow pants as your orgasm built. Suddenly the world spun, and you realized you felt lightheaded, and not in a good way. Your sides ached from straining against the corset, and it was then that you realized you were struggling to breathe, having laced your corset far too tightly. You’d had sex in your corset before without issue, but with it laced so tightly, you were struggling to breathe. 

“Javi,” You gasped, panic in your voice. His head popped up from between your legs immediately, hearing your tone and knowing something was wrong. When he saw your expression, he stopped what he was doing and crawled up you, staring down at you concerned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, stroking your face tenderly.

“Help me out of this.” You whimpered, tugging at the corset. Javier gently flipped you over onto your stomach and began working on the laces at the back, loosening it as quickly as he could and pulling it off of you. You sucked in a deep breath as Javier lay down beside you, stroking your cheek with concern written all over his face. 

“Are you alright, _amor_? You’ve never had trouble with your corset before.” 

“You just take my breath away.” You teased, curling up against him. You shook your head. “I think I just laced it too tight.” You admitted. 

“Don’t do that.” Javier chided. “Don’t hurt yourself like that, huh?” He asked. You nodded and scooted toward him, pressing kisses along his chin. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, worry clearly written on his face. 

“I’m fine, I promise.” You assured him. “I just got a little lightheaded.” Javier studied you for a moment, searching for any sign you weren’t okay. Once he seemed satisfied, he began pressing kisses down your neck and chest, stopping at the neckline of your chemise. His hand slid up under the thin fabric, running along your stomach before coming up and cupping your breast in his hand. You gasped at the feeling as he held the heavy weight in his hand, watching your reaction. 

“Corsets get in the way, anyway.” He murmured, his nose inches from yours. “I can’t get my hand around these when you’re wearing one.” He helped you sit up and pulled the chemise off over your head before moving both hands to your breasts, holding them almost reverently. You loved the way it felt when his hand supported your breast like this. Just the soft, tender feeling of his hands on you.

You leaned in and kissed him, your hands once again coming to his vest and shirt to unbutton them both. You managed to get his vest undone and off his shoulders. You were working on unbuttoning his shirt when he broke away. 

“I need to taste more of you.” He said, sliding down so his head was between your legs once more. You leaned back on your elbows, wanting to watch him this time. He dove back into what he had been doing before, laving his tongue up and down your slit. 

He slipped his fingers inside you once more, crooking them in just the right place. He then began thrusting his fingers in and out, always rubbing against that perfect spot. 

“Ahh!” You cried out, covering your mouth habitually. 

“Let me hear you.” Javier whispered. It was then that you remembered you didn’t need to hold back, you could be as loud as you wanted. 

Javier began moving faster, and you moved your hands to grip the sheets below you, crying out with every thrust of his fingers. 

“Javi,” you whimpered. “Papi. I want you inside of me.” You pleaded. 

“Cum for me first, _amor_ ” he whispered, picking up speed once again, but still managing to rub that sweet spot inside of you perfectly. He moved up your body so that his face was hovering over yours, watching as you came undone underneath him. His thumb rubbed your pearl as his fingers moved in and out. 

“Javi!” You cried, clinging to him tightly as your climax washed over you. You clamped down on his fingers as your whole body tensed, but Javier just kept moving in and out of you slowly. His face was just inches from yours, watching the effect he had on you. 

Slowly you came back down to earth. You stared up at Javier, who was still watching you with a soft smile on his face. He pulled his fingers out of you and brought them to his mouth, licking your juices off. He hummed as if it was the sweetest taste in the world. You reached up and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and untied the tie from around his neck. Your fingers traced the faint scar on his neck before your hands traced down his body. You glanced down at his cock, swollen and dripping, the tip looking an angry shade. You looked back up at him innocently. 

“That looks painful.” You said sympathetically, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Shall we take care of it?” Javier wrapped his arms around you and rolled over so that you were laying on top of him. His lips pressed to yours, kissing you lovingly. His hips ground up against yours as you kissed him. You expected him to take you then and there, but he seemed content to kiss you for a while, his lips dancing with yours. 

“Javi?” you asked questioningly when he broke the kiss. All day he’d seemed excited to have you all to himself. Now that you were naked in front of him, you were surprised he only wanted to kiss. 

“Just deciding where I want you,” He whispered. “I’m going to take my time with you tonight, I want to do it right.” He said. After another moment of kissing, he sat up on the bed, opening his legs so that your ass fit right between his thighs. He grabbed your ankles, bringing them to res on either side of his hips, so your knees were almost resting against his chest. 

Javier’s cock dragged slowly along your wet lips, coating himself in your slick. Slowly he pushed into you, and your eyes rolled back in your head. The angle he was pushing into you, and the way you were very nearly bent in half meant that it felt like he was stretching you beyond anything you’d ever felt. You moaned and leaned back, holding on to his shoulders. Javier’s hand went to your back, supporting you as you moaned and whimpered. 

Mercifully, he gave you a moment to adjust to the feeling of him inside of you, and the new angle he was taking you at. You leaned forward, resting your head on his shoulder as best as you could, and you ground your hips forward, giving him to go ahead to move. Slowly he withdrew, and pushed back in. 

“Javi.” You whimpered. 

“Does it hurt, _querida_?” He asked. You hadn’t reacted like this since the first time you’d been with him. 

“God no!” you panted, moving your hips against his. You felt a light chuckle rumble through his chest and he picked up the pace slightly, moving in and out of you easily. You held on to him tightly, your hips moving to meet his with every thrust. Spread open like this, you clit was perfectly exposed, and Javier knew it. Every time he sheathed himself inside of you, he ground against you to rub you perfectly. 

You threw your head back and cried out as he began moving into you harder. You could practically feel his thrusts in your ribcage. With every thrust you let out a little cry of pleasure. Javier’s lips trailed down your chest, nipping occasionally at your skin. You could feel your orgasm creeping up on you once more. 

“Oh, fuck, Javier!” You cried as you came around him once again. He held you tightly as you seized and trembled on top of him, not letting you fall backwards off the bed. As the main shock passed, you leaned forward, resting your head against his. You held his face in your hands as aftershocks rumbled through you. Javier mumbled praises to you as you came down from your orgasm. 

Your legs were growing tired in this position. You pressed against Javier’s shoulders, pushing him onto his back so you were sitting on top of him. You ground your hips down against him, and he gasped. You walls still fluttered slightly with your previous orgasm. You could only imagine how that felt for him. 

You leaned over him, bracing your hands on his chest, and pressed a kiss to his lips. His hand came up to your hair, pulling it from it’s bun in quick, easy motions so that your hair fell over you both like a curtain. You pecked him on the nose and sat back up, shaking your hair loose so it flowed over you better. 

Javier reached forward and grabbed your hips. You began bouncing up and down on top of him, crying out each time your ass met his thighs as you took him all the way inside of you. You tossed your head back as you rode him, loving the way he filled you so completely, walking that tightrope between pleasure and pain. 

You opened your eyes and saw Javier watching you like you were a goddess. You grinned at him wickedly and leaned forward, so you were leaning over him, moving your hips up and down against his. He caught your lips and wrapped his arms around you, keeping you close. As you moved, your nipples brushed against his chest just so, sending trickles of pleasure down your body. He flipped you over once more so you were on your back

“Are you going to come for me again, _mi amor_.” He asked before he began picking up the pace, moving into you with his whole body, but now moving quickly, pounding into you. 

“Ahhh! Papi!” you wailed as his cock stimulated your overly sensitive center. “Hah! Hah! Javi!.” One hand tangled in the hair on the back of his head. The other hand clutched the mattress desperately as he railed you. 

“That’s it, amor.” He purred. “Who’s your papi.” 

“You, Javier!” you gasped, squirming against him. He pressed a hand down on your hip, pinning you to the bed. You knew it would bruise a little from him resting his weight on it, and you loved it. “Only you! You’re my Pa-papi and n-no one e-e-else.” Your words came out stuttered, his thrusts taking your breath away. “Ffffuuuuuuck Javi!” You wailed, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and holding him tightly as he continued to pound you. 

“Cum with me, _amor_.” He panted. You could hear the strain in his voice. “Cum with me.” He was almost begging now. You could feel your orgasm building inside of you, you relaxed and tried to let it go, but you weren’t quiet there. 

“Javi!” You wailed, and that was all it took for him to spill himself inside of you. His nose wrinkled and his mouth hung open as he came. You thought he never looked cuter. For a moment he didn’t even breath as he slowly moved his hips, filling you with his seed. As if remembering that he needed oxygen, he sucked in a deep breath and collapsed on top of you. You held him close as he took in shaky breaths, his body trembling on top of you. Your fingers danced lightly up and down his back, soothing him back down to earth. 

“ _Mierda_.” He panted as he came back to his body. Slowly he rolled off of you, pulling you with him so you were on your side, facing him. He nuzzled his face against you, breathing in deeply. You snuggled against him, loving the way he pulled your waist just a little tighter, the way his leg casually draped over yours. 

“Wait… Did you finish, _amor_?” Javier’s eyes flew open and he looked at you, concerned. 

“Many times.” You giggled. “Weren’t you paying attention?” 

“No… I mean yes… I mean that last time. Did you cum with me?” He asked, cupping your face in his hand. You were tempted to lie to him, but you could see he already knew the answer. 

“Not quite.” You admitted. “It’s okay though.” You assured him quickly. “I am thoroughly satisfied.” 

“No. It’s not okay.” He said, gently rolling you over so your back was against his chest, despite your protests. 

“Javi—ah!” you gasped as his hand found your center. You moaned, still sensitive from your previous orgasms. Javier kept his touches light, just enough to stimulate without hurting you. You whimpered, your orgasm building quickly. 

“Oh you must have been so close, _amor_ ” Javier lamented, recognizing the signs. “If only I could have held out just a little longer.” He lamented. He dipped two fingers inside of you, his thumb still brushing against your clit. 

“Ah. Javi!” you whimpered.

“That’s it. Cum for me, _amor_.” He whispered. As if on command, you felt your wall clench down around his fingers, and your body trembled with one last orgasm. It wasn’t a soul-shaking, out of body experience kind of orgasm. This was softer, sweeter, and much more intimate. Wrapped in Javier’s arms, his lips against your cheek as he watched you come undone once more. 

Slowly Javier withdrew his fingers. He eyed the slick juices covering them, a mix of him and you. Before he could bring them to his lips, you grabbed his wrist, stopping him. You propped yourself up, wrapping your lips around his fingers and sucking your combined juices off. Once you released him, he pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. Slowly you rolled over, burying your face in his chest. 

Javier’s fingers gently traced up and down your skin lovingly, causing goosebumps to prickle up whenever he grazed lightly over your breast. As your breathing steadied, you looked up at him. He was watching you adoringly. You leaned up and kissed him. 

“ _Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor_.” You whispered. He smiled and rested his cheek against yours. 

“Thank you. For everything.” He whispered tenderly. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you today?” You asked. Javier grinned down at you, and you knew exactly what he was asking. You rolled onto your back, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head between your breasts. 

“Nature’s best pillows.” He sighed, and you giggled. You gently ran your fingers through his hair, playing with the soft, damp strands of hair. 

“ _Te amo_ ” you murmured. Javier hummed and snuggled closer. 

“ _Te amo._ ” He replied. It was quiet for a moment, the two of you simply lost in each other’s presence. Everything just felt so right. You never felt more content than when you were laying with your lover, holding him tightly. Javier eventually broke the silence. 

“I’m going to have my work cut out for me topping this for your birthday.” He teased. You laughed and held him tightly against you, leaning your head down to press a kiss to the top of his head.


	34. Waterfall (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lemoyne heat and the close quarters at Clemens Point has Reader on edge, and when she finally snaps, Charles knows he needs to get her away from camp for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting for a chance to take Charles and Reader up to the waterfall near Willards Rest.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

Between the Lemoyn heat, your endless list of chores, and your campmates endless chatter and pestering, you were a powder keg ready to explode. You could feel it building inside of you. One match was all it would take to set you off. 

Some of your campmates could see this. Karen kept her voice at a normal pitch when she spoke. Javier played quietly nearby, plucking out a soothing melody. Hosea had retreated to the far side of the camp, knowing at this point, it was imminent. You weren’t the only one on edge. The heat was starting to get to everyone, but for some reason it was getting to you today more than anyone else.

Normally you were a very friendly, kind person, though no one would ever call you docile. You didn’t take anyone’s shit, and were quick to put people in their place, but you weren’t usually so tense. But for whatever reason you were just having a grumpy day, and the heat was only making it worse.

You kept quiet as you scrubbed Javier’s shirt. You were trying to sooth your own temper, keep yourself under control. You thought of sweet times spent in your lovers arms, trying to let those memories cool your head. It wasn’t really working. You could practically feel the sun boiling your blood, making you drip with sweat. 

You sighed and leaned over the bucket. What you wouldn’t give to be up in the snow again. It sounded preferable to being stuck down here in the southern heat. You gathered your energy and pulled yourself to your feet, lifting Javier’s shirt out of the water. You wrung it out then began hanging it to dry. 

“Ya missed a spot.” Sean teased as he strode by. 

You knew he was just teasing. You knew it was just Sean being Sean. He didn’t know when to shut up, or leave a person alone. You desperately tried to remind yourself of this as you felt yourself boiling over. 

“Did I, Sean?” You asked through gritted teeth. 

“Yeah, see. Right here.” He said, pressing his grubby finger to the shirt, staining it with the red dust that seemed to cover everything in Rhodes. Your hands clenched at your sides while Sean chuckled at his joke. Everyone seemed to freeze.

“God damnit Sean.” Karen sighed, knowing he was the match to set you off. Sean was just laughing. 

“Ah come on. Ahm only messin’ wit you.” He laughed. “T’wont take more than a minute for you to clean it up.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Javier said, attempting to diffuse the situation. “It’s going to get covered in dust anyway. It doesn’t matter if it's now or later.” 

You yanked the shirt down, making sure to swing it so the wet sleeve smacked Sean’s cheek. You stomped back over to the washing tub and began scrubbing the shirt once again, removing the new dirt. You were hoping Sean would take the hint and leave you be so that you didn’t get any angrier.

“Ah come on. Lighten up! I was only teasing.” You felt arms wrap around you and lift you up. “I think someone needs to cool off in the lake.” Sean cackled maniacally as he carried you toward the lake. 

“Sean don’t!” Karen called. 

“ _Idioto_ put her down!” 

You squirmed and thrashed in his grasp, fingers clawing at his hair in an attempt to get him to let you go. He seemed immune, just laughing jovially as he walked up the dock. 

“This ain’t funny, Sean.” You heard Tilly call. But he was beyond hearing, just having fun. 

He reached the end of the dock, and tossed you out into the lake. The water wasn’t very deep. You landed hard against the lake bottom, your butt taking the brunt of it. You scrambled to stand, waist deep in the water. Sean was standing on the dock laughing hysterically. 

You reached into the lake and scooped up a big handful of lake sludge, tossing it at Sean's head. Your aim was impeccable, and it shut the Irishman up faster than anything else. 

“What?” He sputtered. He ducked, narrowly avoiding the river rock you hurled at him. “Hey now, I was only messin wit you. Honest.” He said. You grabbed a stick that was floating by. Sean yelped and raced back to shore. You followed, waving the stick wildly. 

“Do I look like I enjoyed that!?” You hollered. The crowd of onlookers stepped aside to make room for you to chase after him. “I’ve been working since sunrise, and you have the absolute gaull to create more work for me, then toss me in the lake! Get back here you piece of shit!” Your wet skirt was slowing you down, and you tripped on occasion, but Sean couldn’t outrun you. 

“What the hell...?” You heard Dutch ask as Sean raced by where he and Hosea were talking at the other side of camp. You raced past as well. 

“Of course it was Sean.” Hosea sighed as he watched you race past. “Whatever he did, I’m sure he deserved it.” 

You managed to tackle Sean to the ground. He let out a little squawk as he hit the ground, and he wrapped his hands over his head. 

“Jesus christ woman, I’m sorry!” He yelped. “I thought it would be a laugh.” 

“Yeah well I ain’t laughing!” You yelled, dropping the stick and pressing his face into the dirt. “Learn when to stop.” 

“Oh come on.” You heard Pearson say as he and a few others approached you. “He was just trying to help you lighten up.” You rounded on Pearson, and he seemed to realize he’d said the wrong thing. 

“Oh shut up you fat waste of space!” You growled, rising to your feet. Sean, wisely, crawled away.

“I thought I’d be the one to kill Pearson.” Sadie chuckled. “She might beat me to it.” 

“What did you say to me?!” Pearson bellowed. 

“You heard me. Fat. Waste. Of. Space. You swagger around camp like you’re all that, but no one likes you, and your food is--” 

“Young Lady!” Mrs. Grimshaw scolded, cutting you off. You opened your mouth to say something, but felt large, warm arms wrap around you and lift you off your feet. You squirmed and struggled. 

“Easy, my love. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.” Charles’ warm voice soothed in your ear as he turned you away from the others, placing himself between you and everyone else. His arms stayed wrapped around you as he set you down on the ground. 

“Why don’t you two go on a hunting trip.” Hosea suggested gently as he approached, finally deciding he needed to get involved. “Take a few days. Bring us back some good game to eat.” Charles nodded and gently began leading you to the horses. 

“Alright everyone, about your business.” Hosea turned to everyone else, doing his best to diffuse the situation. “The heat is certainly getting to all of us. Where is Sean? He’ll be taking over Charles’ guard duty for the next couple of days.”

“I thought women were supposed to faint if the heat got to them. You sure that one is a girl?” You heard Micah joke. You let out a roar and turned, ready to tear his face off. Charles caught you, holding you back and gently dragging you away. 

“Deep breaths.” Charles said soothingly, though you didn’t miss the amusement in his voice. “Come on, let's get out of here. Ride with me on Taima for a bit?” He asked. You huffed and nodded, allowing him to lead you to the horses. He helped you climb into the saddle before climbing up behind you. You whistled for your horse to follow, and pushed Taima into a canter, riding out of camp. 

“Sorry.” You heard Sean call as you passed where he was hiding behind Enis. You looked over at him, but looked away. You could feel your anger dwindling, though you weren’t ready to be civil yet. 

Charles took the reins, his arms wrapped around you, and he steered Taima north-west along the main road, toward the horse fence. He turned off onto another road, heading north-east. You were silent as you passed Southfield Flatts and Mattock Pond before turning north, riding on a road along the Kamassa river. 

You let him decide where you were going, just holding on to Taima’s mane. You felt your shoulders droop as your anger made way for exhaustion. You hung your head slightly, feeling ashamed at your behavior. Charles held the reins in one hand, the other gently passing up and down your arm. He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck. It wasn’t until you were crossing through Pleasance that you found yourself able to speak again.

“I’m sorry.” You said quietly, your voice hoarse from shouting. You were ashamed and embarrassed. Those were your friends. Even Pearson, the silly fat drunk. You couldn’t believe you’d caused such a scene. You weren’t sure how you’d make it up to any of them. You fiddled with Taima’s mane, braiding it messily. Charles just chuckled and pressed another kiss to the back of your neck. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He said quietly. “Sean deserved it. So did Pearson and, honestly, so did Grimshaw. Sometimes anger gets the better of us.” You turned your head slightly to meet his gaze. “Are you alright?” He asked, concern written over his face. You nodded. 

“The heat is just getting to me, I guess.” You sighed. “I’m not built for it. That combined with everyone just being... well just being their crazy selves. It was just too much for me to handle I suppose. Camp gets so chaotic sometimes.” 

“Don’t worry, we’re getting out of the heat.” Charles assured you. “I know of a really pretty place up north a ways. We’re going to camp out for a few days, maybe do some hunting, whatever we need to. Just you and me. Away from all the chaos of camp.” he said. You nodded. “We’ll need to ride separately, and ride fast once we get a little further north. We’ll be crossing some not-so-friendly country. But for now do you want to keep riding with me?” He asked. You nodded again. Charles wrapped you in a tight hug, and you leaned back against him. 

You closed your eyes and let Charles’ calming presence wash over you. He didn’t say anything, just held you close, occasionally pressing kisses to the side of your face. You were beginning to feel marginally better, the heat and humidity starting to diminish some. Being with Charles, away from everyone else, was starting to improve your mood some. 

When you crossed the border out of Lemoyn and into the county of Roanoke Ridge, you came to a stop and dismounted. After a quick lunch of apples and cheese, you climbed onto your own horses. Charles pushed Taima into a brisk canter, and you matched his pace. You followed the road, keeping west of the river and avoiding Murphree country. You’d heard stories. Didn’t want to be anywhere near their land. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was late afternoon, the sun beginning to dip low in the sky, when Charles informed you that you were approaching your destination. You couldn’t suppress the gasp when you saw the large waterfall you were approaching. Rocks at the top parted the waterfall into three sections, and the water fell into a large, clear pool. The shore around the pool was stone, smoothed into flat layers by higher water levels from the past. 

The area seemed relatively untouched by humans, aside from a single cabin on the other side of the river. The sounds of wildlife joined into the rushing water to make a beautiful melody. Charles stopped Taima along the river, and you pulled up alongside him. The two of you were silent, just taking in the scenery around you. Fish lept from the water. You could hear elk calling to each other. It was breathtaking. 

“Lets set up camp over there.” Charles suggested, gesturing to the flat, rocky shore along the river. The two of you steered your horses that way, tying them to a tree nearby and setting up camp. You gathered firewood and kindling while Charles combined your two tents into one large tent. Before long you had a nice little camp set up. 

You stood in the shallows of the river, letting the cold mountain water lap at your feet as you watched the fish flit to and fro in the water. You felt warm arms wrap around you and you sighed, leaning back into your lovers embrace. 

“Better?” He murmured. You nodded. He pressed a kiss to the side of your face, gently swaying you side to side. 

“It’s beautiful up here, Charles.” you sighed. “How did you find it?” 

“I took the long way back to camp after visiting Rains Fall a few weeks back.” He said. “I’ve wanted to bring you up this way ever since.” 

“It’s perfect.” you said, turning in his grasp and wrapping your arms around his middle. He smiled down at you and leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss against your lips. You matched his kiss, melting into his embrace. He always knew what you needed. 

“We should hunt something to eat before it gets too dark.” He said when he finally broke the kiss. You nodded in agreement and the two of you separated, moving to your horses and grabbing your bows and arrows. 

“I think I saw some elk tracks near the road. Looked pretty fresh.” You commented. Charles nodded. 

“I saw them too.” Without another word the two of you turned back to the road. The large elk tracks were easy enough to find again. They were very fresh, the elk couldn’t have gone far. Crouching down, you and Charles slowly followed the tracks as they meandered for a bit before crossing the river. 

Here the tracks became all muddled. There were multiple sets of elk tracks, and it was hard to tell what direction they were going, and what elk they belonged to. You glanced over at Charles and nodded at each other, splitting up and following separate trails. 

The trail you followed let you up into the wooded area near the waterfall, while Charles followed tracks heading the opposite direction. You were laser focused on the tracks, looking for any other signs of the elk. The click of a rifle cocking brought you out of your focus. 

You glanced up to see a man and a woman staring you down, the barrel of a rifle pointed right at your head. It was obvious neither were quite accustomed to rough life. Both looked exhausted and worn out, and the man’s hold on the gun was a little shaky. But you knew beginners could be more dangerous with guns. Were more likely to be trigger happy. 

“Y...You’re going after the wrong people.” The man said, doing his best to look threatening. You dropped your bow and arrow, slowly raising your hands and standing. 

“I think you have me mistaken, mister. I’m just a hunter tracking some game.” You said, keeping your voice calm. 

“Yeah right. The only people who live up this way are those lunatics, the Murphrees.” The man grumbled. 

“I ain’t no Murphree, sir.” You said. “I don’t live up here. Just traveling, looking for some game to eat and sell.” 

“I think she’s telling the truth, Cal.” The woman said, grabbing her husband's arm. “Look at her. She’s far too... human to be one of those brutes.” The man, Cal, lowered his gun slowly, studying you closely. You knew you were probably dirty, but you did your best to look respectable and non-threatening. 

“My husband and I are just up here camping out and tracking game.” You assured them. “Our camp is just across the river, see.” You said, gesturing to the glowing campfire. Cal seemed to realize his mistake and let out huff of air, almost seeming embarrassed. 

“Do forgive me. Those Murphree animals have been hounding us constantly since we arrived.” He said, lowering his gun. 

“No need to apologize. This is some rough country.” You said, slowly lowering your hands. You crouched down and picked up your bow, slowly putting away the arrow and slinging your bow over your back. 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” the woman hissed, looking around nervously. 

“As I said, my husband is with me. He shouldn’t be far away. Charles!” You called. 

“Everything alright, my love?” Charles practically appeared beside you. You knew he had been nearby for quite some time, staying hidden so as not to startled the frightened homesteaders. Even with his presence being announced, the two couldn’t help but jump at the sudden appearance of your large, intimidating husband. 

“Oh.” Cal said, recovering quickly. “How do you do? I’m Cal Balfour, and this is my wife, Charlotte.” He said, reaching out to shake Charles’ hand. Charles nodded and introduced the two of you. 

“Our game wandered a little too close to their homestead.” You explained to Charles. 

“Is that your home we saw just up the hill?” Charles asked. 

“Yes. Or, well, we’re trying to make it so.” Charlotte said. “I must confess, country life is not as easy as I had imagined.” 

“Well you’re in some pretty rough country.” Charles said, glancing around. “But beautiful though.” 

“Yes we’re starting to gather that first part.” Cal said with a chuckle.

“Sorry for wandering so close to your property.” You said. “We’d best continue hunting if we want to catch and butcher something before we lose the sun.” 

“Have a good evening.” Charles said, nodding to the couple. “The tracks this way are fresh. I think the elk must have doubled back at some point. Likely it spooked when it saw the homestead.” He explained to you as the two of you turned away. 

“Wait... um...” Cal called after you. “Could we maybe go with you, watch how it's done? I must confess I find hunting much more difficult than I imagined.” Cal looked rather sheepish. You and Charles exchanged a look, then nodded. 

“Sure.” you said. The four of you went back to the river's edge, following Charles. You were finally able to make out the fresh tracks Charles had spotted. In unison you and Charles dropped into low crouches. “Just stay low, step where we step, and don’t make a sound.” You said. Cal and Charlotte nodded, dropping into a crouch next to you and looking like eager students ready to learn. 

“What are we hunting?” Cal whispered. 

“Elk. Big one. I’d guess it’s a bull by the size.” Charles said. You nodded in agreement. 

“Now no more talking. Stay a few paces behind us.” You said as you and Charles began creeping forward, following the tracks. You heard Cal and Charlotte follow. They weren’t particularly loud, but they had a long way to go before they were as stealthy and silent as you and Charles. 

The tracks meandered around the forest for a ways, moving down the river. Then you spotted it, about 30 feet ahead. You reached out a hand to stop Charles, but he’d already spotted it. He held up his hand signalling the Balfours to stop as well, which they did. You studied the elk, deciding the best course of action. You glanced over at Charles, and you knew he was thinking exactly what you were. 

You nodded and he began creeping off to the right. You turned to the Balfours and mouthed ‘stay,’ before you began slowly moving to the left. You could see Charles across the way, and you matched his pace. Slowly the two of you made your way on either side of the elk, lining up with it’s shoulders. 

You nodded to Charles and in perfect harmony you raised your bows and drew, both aiming for the head. Elk were tricky to down with a bow. But two arrows simultaneously to the head should give it a quick, clean death. 

You loosed your arrows in sync, and both flew true, hitting their mark perfectly. The elk let out a squeal, then fell to the ground, dead. You and Charles stood up and exchanged a smile. For you both there was only one thing more intimate than hunting in sync like this, and that was sex. The two of you stepped forward, meeting just behind the fallen elk. 

“Flawless as always, my love.” Charles said, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to your knuckles. 

“I had one hell of a teacher.” You said and he grinned. Your eyes were locked on his, and for a moment the world fell away. 

You were pulled from your trance by the sound of applause. You looked down the hill to where Cal and Charlotte were both applauding, looking as if they had just seen the greatest show of their lives. 

“Bravo!” Cal said, approaching. 

“That was incredible. You two moved so perfectly in sync.” Charlotte said. 

“I never would have thought you’d fell that beast with just your arrows. They’re so primitive, I didn’t think anyone really used them anymore.” Cal said. You and Charles exchanged quick glances. 

“Arrows are quiet.” You explained. “Use a gun and you’ll scare off everything else for miles. See. A bow...” You said, pointing toward a herd of deer across the river. “Verses a gun.” You said, drawing your pistol and firing into the air. The deer scattered. So did the squirrels, the birds, everything in the vicinity. 

“Now you can’t take down everything with a bow and arrow.” Charles explained. “Bears for example, need something much more powerful. And there is certainly no harm in using a gun for hunting even elk or deer. Just know you only get the one shot.” 

You knelt down next to the elk and drew your knife, expertly slicing through the pelt and working on skinning the elk. Charles and Cal continued discussing hunting tips, while Charlotte crouched next to you and watched what you were doing. She looked a little sick, but she put on a brave face, determined to learn what she could from you. 

“And what do you do with what’s left?” she asked. You glanced up at her. 

“We don’t leave anything behind.” You explained. “Everything can be used in some way. Bones can be boiled into a broth. The marrow is very tender and delicious. The bones can then be turned into tools, jewelry, decoration, anything really.” You explained. “The pelt can be sold, or you can turn it into a blanket, a bed roll, clothing, whatever you need. The meat can all be eaten, or sold. Intestines create sausage casing. Organs can be eaten as well, or used for bait to attract other things. We use every part of the animal.” 

“Really? I never would have thought...” Charlotte said, wide-eyed. “I suppose I never really saw the full animal back in Chicago, just what the butcher had prepared.” She said as you finished pulling off the skin and rolled it up. 

“Need help, love?” Charles asked, and you glanced up. He and Cal were standing over you both, watching. You nodded. 

“It’ll take me forever to get the antlers off, or cut through the bones.” You said. “It’s too big.” Charles nodded and knelt down next to you, pulling out his knife. The two of you began quartering the meat, wrapping it up in canvas. 

“I suppose we should head back. See if we can scrounge up some supper for ourselves.” Cal said. You glanced at them. They both looked thin, their clothes barely hanging on. You wondered when they last had a decent meal. One glance at Charles told you he had the same thought. 

“Would you like some of this?” You asked. “It’s more than either of us will eat. We’ll just end up selling it most likely.”

“Oh we couldn’t...” Charlotte began. You pulled off the hind leg of the elk, wrapped it in canvas, and handed it to her. 

“Sure you can. As long as all of it gets used, neither of us really care who uses it.” You said, handing her the hind leg. Charlotte gingerly took it from you as Charles held out a bundle of other cuts of meat to them. 

“Here, take this, please.” Cal said, holding out a billfold. You started to decline, but he shoved the money in your hand. “You said you’d sell it, yes? Well now you’re selling it to us.” He said. You smiled and tucked the billfold into your pocket. 

“Thank you.” You said. 

“No, thank you.” Charlotte said happily. “Have a good evening, you two.” She said as she and Cal turned and began walking back to their cabin. 

“Nice couple.” You remarked as you watched them go.

“A little naive.” Charles said. 

“Yes, maybe. But their hearts are in the right place.” You said. “With the world becoming more and more civilized, it’s nice to see people returning to their roots.” Charles hummed and the two of you returned to your work of butchering the rest of the elk. You wrapped the pieces in canvas and the two of you began lugging it all back to your camp.

Once you reached your camp, your exhaustion started to hit you. You set two cuts of elk over the fire to cook, seasoning with some herbs you had in your satchel, then stored the rest of it so that it wouldn’t attract predators. It took everything in you to keep your eyes open as you waited for the pieces of elk to finish cooking. Between your high emotions and mental breakdown earlier, and the long journey, you were tired. After you and Charles had eaten, you crawled into your tent and promptly fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

You woke before sunrise the next morning, chilled slightly. You scooted closer to Charles, hoping to soak up some of his warmth. You were met with empty space, and when you opened your eyes you discovered the bedroll next to you was empty. You sat up and glanced around. The sun was starting to rise, but there was no sign of Charles. 

You carefully crawled out of your tent. The campfire was going strong. Someone had recently tended to it. But you still didn’t see Charles anywhere. You stood up, immediately on high alert. Then you spotted him, chest deep in the river water, washing himself, facing away from you. You relaxed and watched him for a minute. He splashed his face, and water dripped down his neck. Droplets slowly ran down his shoulders and back. 

You saw his clothes laying in a pile on the shore. Perfect. You quietly stepped forward and shed your own clothes, piling them next to Charles’. Once you were naked, you carefully stepped into the river, doing your best to move quietly. Fortunately the roar of the waterfall covered most noise. You slowly snuck up behind him. 

“Morning!” You said loudly, careful not to touch him or do anything that might set off his fight instincts. Years of living rough left him jumpy to surprise touch and you didn’t want to accidentally provoke him into trying to fight you. Even without touching him, he still jumped, startled, and spun around to face you. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was only you. 

“Shit.” He laughed. “You scared me.” He pulled you close to him and nuzzled his face against your cheek. You giggled and wrapped your arms around him. “How are you feeling this morning?” He asked. 

“Refreshed.” you sighed. “Thank you. This is exactly what I needed. Away from the heat, from the chaos, just me and you.” You said. Charles pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“You weren’t the only one who needed it.” He said. “I was one more day away from a similar outburst.” He confessed. You smiled and pressed your lips to his, loving the taste of him, the feeling of his lips against yours. 

Charles gently turned you around so that your back was to him. He carefully tilted you backwards, wetting your hair in the river before lathering your hair with soap. You sighed, letting him dote on you. His large hands were gentle as he massaged the soap into your hair, working out any knots, or any twigs or leaves that were caught in your hair. He tilted you back once more and massaged the suds away. 

You turned to face him, ready to give him the same treatment, but he shook his head. He grabbed one of your arms and rubbed the soap over your skin, washing away the build up of grime and dirt that came from living in the elements. You held his gaze as he did, smiling while he tenderly cleaned your body. He gave your other arm the same treatment before turning you so your back was to him. He scrubbed your neck, back and shoulders before he moved to your chest. 

The way he respectfully cleaned your breasts was so wonderfully intimate. It was sensual, sure, but not in a demeaning or sexualizing way. There was no demand, he wasn’t asking for anything from you, simply cleaning you up. His large hands cupped your round mounds, gently massaging the dirt away. The soap made your soft skin extra slippery, and his hands glided over them. His chin rested near the top of your head. You leaned back against him and closed your eyes as he dutifully cleaned your skin. You couldn’t help but sigh, loving the feel of his large hands on your breasts. 

He took his time washing your chest, knowing you were loving it. But eventually his hands moved down to your waist and back, lathering soap against your mid-section. He tenderly picked you up and carried you over to a boulder in the river, setting you on the rock so he could clean your legs. He started with your feet, scrubbing away the red Rhodes dust that still coated them. He then moved up your legs, scrubbing your calves and thighs.

He stood between your legs, holding your thighs up against his hips. He smiled down at you and you pressed a kiss to his lips. He matched your kiss, setting the soap aside on the rock and reaching a hand to the back of your head, tilting your head up to meet his lips easier. 

“Thank you.” You whispered as you pulled away from the kiss. “Let me return the favor?” You asked, picking up the soap. 

“You don’t have to--”

“I want to.” You said firmly. Charles smiled and nodded. You scooted off the rock and patted it, signaling him to sit on it, and he did. 

You started with his feet, gently scrubbing the red dirt from his skin like he did for you. You slowly moved up his legs, tenderly cleaning him until you were standing between his legs. His cock twitched slightly, and you could see it growing hard at your touches. You moved over it, not wanting to irritate it with the harsh lye soap. You began scrubbing his abs, loving the way his muscles twitched slightly under your touch. 

Charles slid off the rock back into the water so you could more easily reach his chest and shoulders. You very carefully scrubbed his back, knowing that was where a lot of sweat gathered when he was working. Even with as many scars as he had, Charles’ skin was so soft against your hands. So smooth. Charles sighed in relief as you rubbed his shoulders, knowing the man carried so much stress. He knelt in front of you so you could more easily reach. 

“May I?” you asked, gently running your fingers through the tips of his hair. He’d never fully explained it to you, but you knew that in his culture, a person's hair was special, only meant to be touched by those held dear. During intercorse he let you card your fingers through his hair and grab it as much as you needed, but you always asked permission before you touched his hair any other time. 

He nodded, and you couldn’t help but feel warm knowing he was okay with you washing his hair. It felt like a dumb thing to get excited over. You were his wife after all. But still, it was nice to have that affirmation that he trusted you unconditionally. 

You lathered his hair with soap and gently began working the suds down to his scalp, fingernails scratching every so slightly. He sighed contently, and you smiled, loving that you were making him feel good. Being just as careful as he was with you, you combed through his hair, picking out any natural debris that may have gotten tangled into it. Once you were satisfied that you’d cleaned his hair, your hand moved under his chin and gently tilted his head back, letting the river wash away the soap. 

He smiled up at you, lids drooping slightly with relaxation. He looked so sweet and peaceful like this. It wasn’t often you got to look down at him either, nearly having to crane your neck to look up at your giant of a husband. You leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead as you gently massaged the suds away until his hair was clean. 

Charles pulled himself to his feet and pulled you into his arms, pressing his nose against your wet hair and sighing contently. You nuzzled your face into his chest and closed your eyes.

“I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” You murmured, opening your eyes and peering up at him. His eyes shone with love as he met your gaze. It was incredible how loved you could feel just from a look. But even surrounded by cold river water, you felt warmth spread through you as you felt all the love Charles had for you. You stood up on your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his. His hands went to your hips, lifting you so your feet were barely grazing the river bottom as he kissed you passionately. 

Eventually you broke the kiss and pulled away, flopping backwards into the river with a splash. Charles laughed and swam out into the river after you. The two of you began swimming upstream, toward the waterfall, letting the cool water rouse you, enjoying spending time together being unproductive. 

As you neared the waterfall, you couldn’t help but glance behind the sheet of water. You could see the rock curved backward slightly, creating a sort of cavern behind the waterfall. You ducked under the water, swimming under the pounding water of the waterfall and coming up on the other side. 

You gasped as you took in the area behind the waterfall. Much like the flat shelves that lined the riverbanks, the stone had been smoothed flat by previous higher water levels. The rock walls sloped upwards, covered in green moss, before jutting back out, creating a sort of stone ceiling. The whole cavern had a greenish tint, even in the grey early morning light, the sun having not risen yet. Mist floated around, giving the little cove an other-wordly feeling.

“Wow.” Charles said as he entered the little hiding spot. You nodded in agreement. You swam over to one of the shelves and pulled yourself up, sitting on it so that your legs hung in the water. Charles smiled and swam over as well, coming up alongside you and folding his arms on the stone ledge. He rested his head in his arms and stared up at you adoringly, treading water lightly 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, brushing one hand against your leg.

“You have to say that.” You mumbled in between kisses. “You’re married to me.” 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t mean it,” He replied. “Every time I say it, I mean it. Sometimes I look at you and I just... I can’t even believe how beautiful you are.” You weren’t sure how to respond, but Charles didn’t need you to say anything. He could see exactly how his words made you feel, just by meeting your gaze. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his once more. His hand slowly caressed your thigh, sliding in between your legs, then back around to the outside, then back again. 

“Spread your legs.” He whispered, breaking the kiss. You did exactly as he asked, moving your knees apart as he moved between them, his face level with your center. You scooted forward so that you were sitting on the edge. His arms gently wrapped around your thighs, holding him in place as he moved his face closer to your center. You could see his legs lazily treading water below the surface. 

His fingers gently spread your folds, and he sighed as he caught sight of your center, already slick for him. You gasped as his lips locked around your pearl, licking and sucking perfectly. You leaned back on your hands, tilting your head back and sinking into the feeling of Charles worshiping you. Every now and then a wave would splash you with water, making you jump and shudder. 

You gasped as you felt his fingers begin to tease your entrance, dipping in but never entering you fully. You did your best to keep still, but it was getting harder to do so. Charles was a master at his craft, able to play you better than Javier could play his guitar. It never took long before you were a squirming mess underneath him. 

He pushed two fingers inside of you, slowly moving them in and out. You whimpered as you felt him carefully stretching you out for the main event. He crooked his fingers inside of you, hitting that sweet spot perfectly and making you yelp. He chuckled against you, the vibrations driving you crazy. 

“Oh fuck,” You gasped, feeling that beautiful pressure building in your core. Your thighs tensed, clenching around Charles’ head. One hand rested on top of his head as your hips ground unconsciously against his face. “Oh god, Charles.” You gasped as your orgasm crashed over you. The hand on your thigh gently stroked you through your orgasm, the other slowly moving in and out of you. 

As you regained control of your muscles, you loosened your legs, freeing Charles’ head. He just smiled at you, looking as proud as he always did when he brought you pleasure. You leaned down once more and pressed your lips to his, tasting yourself on his tongue. 

“We should go back to the tent.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you into the water. You held onto the ledge, stopping him. 

“Why?” You asked. “Here’s as good as any.” Charles raised an eyebrow at you. “The waterfall covers us enough, and the noise from it blocks out any noise we’ll make.” 

“You really want to in here?” He asked. You nodded, biting your lip. 

“Don’t you think it's romantic? It’s so beautiful here.” You said, looking around at your secret little cove. Charles looked around as well. 

“You’re right.” He said, moving out from between your legs and pulling himself up onto the ledge next to you. You couldn’t suppress a giggle when you saw his cock. It was smaller than normal, even when flacid. All that time in the cold water had made it shrink up. 

“Awww. Poor little fella.” You cooed. Charles furrowed his brows at you, but he couldn’t suppress the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

“Hey now,” He said in mock offense. 

“Poor thing looks frozen.” You said, moving onto your knees and pushing Charles backwards so he was reclining on the stone. “Let me help warm you up.” 

You crawled between his legs and slowly wrapped your hand around his cock. He gasped, feeling the warmth of your hand against his cold skin. You slowly, gently began stroking it, not wanting to shock him too much with the change of temperature. 

You rested your cheek against the inside of his thigh, breathing a warm breath against his balls, which had also retreated from the cold. He moaned and you pressed your face closer. You licked his balls, and felt goosebumps prickle up on his thighs. You continued licking him as your hand stroked his cock. You could feel it growing in your hand as it warmed up. 

Once it had started hardening, you moved your face away from his balls and took him in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around him, helping to warm him even further before you began slowly bobbing your head. You felt Charles’ hands come to your hair, pulling it away from your face and holding it out of the way. You looked up at him. He was watching you intently. You sucked on him slightly and he moaned, eyes flicking closed for a second before opening once more. 

You slowly worked your way down his growing cock, taking him in as much as you could. You relaxed your throat and took him in as far as you could, proud of yourself when the dark curls at the base tickled your nose slightly. Charles gasped, watching you. You moaned against him and he tossed his head back.

“Damn.” He groaned. “Come here, my love. I need to feel you.” He said. You didn’t need to be told twice, moving to lay down on top of him. He pushed inside of you and you moaned loudly, burying your face against his chest. He grabbed your hips and slowly began rocking your hips against his. 

It had been so long since you could have him so deep. Weeks of quickies up against a tree hand left you needing to feel him like this. You swore you could feel him bumping against your spine as you moved. You loved the way he stretched you open and made you whole, filling something you hadn’t known you were missing until you met him. 

You bit his chest lightly and he groaned loudly, moving you faster against him. You clung to him tightly as he began thrusting up into you, making you whimper. Charles sat up, pulling you into his arms and holding you close as the two of you ground against each other. You pressed your lips to his and kissed him fiercely as the two of you moved in sync. 

“Ngh. Charles.” You whimpered, loving the feeling of him moving inside of you. God you’d missed this, being able to let go and just make love to him without worrying about your campmates seeing or hearing you. 

“Turn around.” Charles growled in your ear. You reluctantly climbed off of him and turned so that you were on his lap with your knees on either side of his thighs. You lowered yourself back onto his cock, his chest pressed against your back. One hand wrapped around your chest, gently fondling your breasts. The other snaked down between your legs and began teasing your clit. 

You bounced up and down on top of him, whimpering as that dull ache filled your center with every movement. God he felt so fucking good. Charles’ lips pressed against the back of your neck, dragging against your skin as you moved. 

“God I love how you fill me.” You moaned through gritted teeth, tossing your head back. Charles tangled one hand in your hair, moving it off of your neck so that he could continue kissing you there. Your thighs were beginning to cramp up from moving up and down. You whimpered. “Charles.” 

He grabbed your hips and held you still, taking over for you and thrusting up into you. You reached your hand down between your legs, stroking your clit as he thrust up into you. You could feel the pressure building once more. Your breathing was coming in gasps and your eyes had slid closed. 

“That’s it.” Charles growled against your neck. “I feel you tightening around me. Come for me, my love.” He said. As if on command, your second orgasm washed you away. You lost your balance and fell forward on your hands. Charles slid out from underneath you, still holding your hips, and shifted so that he was on his knees. He began pounding into you from behind, picking up an unrelenting pace. 

“Oh f-fuck Charles!” You wailed, overstimulated but loving it. “God yes!” You felt Charles’ hand on the back of your neck, he pulled you up slightly and you turned your head to meet his kiss. You broke the kiss, letting out another wail as he continued to pound you. 

“You are insatiable.” Charles teased, resting his hand on your lower back to help him move into you harder. 

“Charles!” You wailed again, unable to say anything else. You moved with him, loving the bruising pressure of his fingers on your hips, the way his cock reached every part of you. 

Charles slowed his thrusts, leaning over you and resting his head on your back. You tried to move your hips back against him, but he held you tightly, stopping you. 

“Do you want this to be over?” He grumbled, his voice tense. 

“I want you to fill me,” You whined. He chuckled and kissed your back. 

“Soon. But I don’t want this to be done yet.” He pulled out of you, despite your desperate whimpers. He gently guided you to lay on your back. For a moment he just knelt in front of you, staring down at you, eyes filled with love and desire. The mist shrouded him, making him look like an apparition. 

He leaned forward and pressed kisses along your legs and abdomen, showering you in love. You sighed, loving the attention, though it wasn’t what you wanted. You wanted him to pound you into the stone. You knew he wanted to do exactly that, which is why he’d stopped, so that he could build himself up to that. 

He moved so that he was laying on top of you, pinning you to the cool stone floor. He pressed his lips to yours, keeping the kisses sweet and soft, despite your attempts to heat things ups. He grabbed your hands and pinned them up above your head as you tried to move them down between the two of you. 

“If you’re a good girl and wait for me,” He said lowly, “I’ll give you exactly what you want. I just need you to be patient or I’ll finish before either of us want me to.” He said. You sighed dramatically but stopped squirming against him, relenting. “Good girl.” He hummed, nuzzling his face against your neck. 

After another minute of cuddling and sweet kisses, Charles pushed himself up. He grabbed your legs and rested them on his shoulders before leaning over you, bending you in half. You whimpered as you felt his cock drag against your center. 

“Please,” You begged. Charles grinned and pushed into you, making you groan. He leaned down closer to you so that your legs were almost by your ears. He started slowly at first, picking up speed gradually. 

“Please,” You whimpered. “Fuck me, take me, use me. Fill me up.” Charles growled at your words and planted his hands on either side of your head, bracing himself against the ground as he began pounding into you unrelentingly. You wailed and clung to his biceps. You felt your back scratching against the stone, and knew you’d regret that later, but in the moment it only added to the incredible pleasure you were feeling. 

“Look at me,” Charles growled, and it was then that you realized your eyes had practically rolled back in your head. Blearlily you met his gaze as he continued pounding into you. “I want to see you as you cum.” He said. “Keep your eyes on me.” 

You nodded as best as you could with the pace he was moving at. You could feel your orgasm building once more, and you whimpered at the tight feeling. Your fingers moved up to his shoulders and along his back, scratching lightly against his skin. 

The sun was rising, turning your little cove a beautiful golden color. With the mist around him, and the golden light reflecting off the waterdropletts on his skin, Charles almost looked like an angel. For a minute you wondered if he was heaven sent. But the way he was fucking you relentlessly made you rethink that thought. 

“Oh god, Charles!” you wailed, feeling you reaching your peak. “Come with me, please come with me!” you begged. “Fill me, make me yours!” 

“Come on then,” Charles panted. “Together.” 

You clung to him tightly as your orgasm once against took over your body. True to your word, you kept your eyes locked on his, even as your vision went blurry as bliss washed over you. You felt your walls milk Charles as he spilled inside of you. He let out a deep groan in your ear as he filled you, his thrusts slowing as he pumped his seed inside of you. 

Your legs ached, and you carefully slid them off his shoulders as he collapsed on top of you. You held him tightly, body still shivering with the aftershocks of your orgasm. Charles’ weight was crushing you slightly, but you didn’t really mind, loving being close to him. 

Slowly, as he began to regain himself, he rolled off of you, onto his side so that he could still hold you close. You nuzzled against his chest, curling up against him. He sighed and kissed your forehead, his arms tightening around you. He moved his hips back, pulling out of you, and you couldn’t suppress a gasp of pain. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, concerned immediately. You shook your head. 

“Just a little sore.” You assured him. “It’s a good kind of pain.” You said happily. “Reminds me how much my man loves me.” You said. 

“Funny expression of love.” Charles teased, but he didn’t press any further. It certainly wasn’t the first time you were sore after making love with him. You knew he’d never understand the strange pleasure-pain that came with being with him. “Can you walk?” He asked. 

“You wanna walk after that?!” You exclaimed. 

“I want to get you back to the tent where I can snuggle you under the warm blankets.” He said soothingly. “And where we won’t be spotted by anyone passing by.” 

You sighed and sat up reluctantly, a dull ache radiating over your body. Charles stood and offered you a hand up, but didn’t miss your grimace of pain. You definitely were sore. Like you weighed nothing, Charles scooped you up bridal style. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Seems I broke you.” He teased, an apologetic look on his face. “I suppose I’ll have to carry you.” He said as he began walking along the little ledge. Once you were out from behind the waterfall, he quickly took you to the tent, setting you down on the bedroll and closing the tent flaps behind you. 

You stretched out on the bedroll, soothing your joints. You smiled up at him, and he lay down next to you, holding his arms out to you. You immediately latched on to him, and he rolled over onto his back so that you were laying on his chest. 

You smiled down at him, fingers lazily trailing designs on his chest. He sighed contently as he rubbed your back. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, You looked up at him, confused. 

“Sorry for what?” 

“That I can’t give you what you deserve.” He said. You raised an eyebrow, inviting him to elaborate. “We’ve both been chained to camp for weeks, only leaving for quick jobs or hunts. I haven’t been able to love you like I want to. I just wish...” Charles sighed. “I wish I could get us out of the life, find us some nice place to settle down where there's no... No Sean tossing you into the lake, or Pearson driving you crazy. No Mrs. Grimshaw on your case, or any of the other chaos of our lives.” He reached a hand up and gently brushed your cheek with his knuckles. 

“You didn’t force me into this life Charles. I chose this long before I met you.” You reminded him. “We’ve both made our choices. And soon we’ll probably have to make another one.” You both knew this way of life was coming to an end. “This time, we’ll make the right choice. Find a little cabin somewhere and settle down.” 

“Soon. I promise.” Charles said. “Before this all gets any uglier.” You both knew it wasn’t as easy as just leaving, but you appreciated the sentiment anyway. You scooted forward and pressed a kiss to his lips before resting your head against his chest and closing your eyes, feeling pleasantly exhausted, and perfectly safe in your lovers arms.


	35. Arcadia for Amateurs (Albert Mason/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur introduces Reader to Albert Mason, and she can't help but feel some strange connection to the sweet, bumbling man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot for adorkable, sweet guys. What can I say. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“We got a pretty good haul here.” Arthur said, pawing through the bag of items you and he had collected from your most recent job. “That was a pretty good lead.” 

“Is that a compliment, Arthur Morgan?” You asked teasingly. 

“No. That would go to your head and make you even more smug.” He shot back, tucking the bag of loot into his saddle bag. Ever since you’d joined the gang, you’d been like a little sister to Arthur. He’d begrudgingly taken you on a few jobs on Hosea’s orders, since it was your skills as a thief and conwoman that had enticed Hosea to let you join the gang, but this was the first job you’d come up with on your own. 

“Well I’ll have to take what I can get I suppose.” You sighed dramatically. Arthur chuckled. 

“You did good, kid.” He assured you. “Keep bringing in leads like this and you’ll be Dutch’s new prize pony. Let Marston start running errands like me.” 

“Thanks Arthur.” you said, smiling. The two of you rode in silence for a while, before you spotted the giant herd on the hillside. “Wow. Look at all those bison. So beautiful.” You said, stopping your horse. Arthur stopped his horse alongside you. 

“Sure. Beautiful.” He nodded. His brow furrowed and he studied something for a minute. “That idiot.” He sighed. “I gotta go help a friend of mine. You can head back to camp if you want.” He sighed. 

“No, I’ll stick with you.” You said, following him as he turned off the road. Up the hillside a little ways you spotted a man in riding trousers and a green vest, hunched behind a camera. You weren’t sure how he got so close to the herd of bison, but you understood Arthur’s concern. 

“Mr. Mason.” Arthur said, dismounting his horse. The man jumped backwards, startled, and put a hand over his heart. He had a thick, well maintained beard and striking hazel eyes. His eyebrows turned up so that he always looked nervous, or maybe he always was nervous. He breathed out in relief when he spotted Arthur. 

“Mr. Morgan,” He said with a nervous chuckle. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing alright.” Arthur said. You slid off your horse and walked over toward the two men. 

“Oh, hello, miss.” Mr. Mason said, extending a hand out to you. “How do you do? Albert Mason.” You smiled and introduced yourself, shaking his hand. “Are you a friend of Mr. Morgan here?” He asked. 

“We work together.” You said vaguely. 

“Yes, quite right.” Albert said, glancing between the two of you. He may be a fool, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew Arthur wasn’t an accountant or a farmer. 

“What are you taking pictures of today?” Arthur asked. “Mr. Mason is a wildlife photographer. That or he’s got a death wish. I’m not quite sure yet.” Arthur teased dryly. 

“Yes. Mr. Morgan has saved my hide more than once. I seem to have a knack for photographing things that would like to taste me.” He said, turning back to his camera. “But fear not. No predators in front of my lens today. Only the majestic bison.” He gestured dramatically at the herd of bison that stood just a few feet away. 

“I’m starting to agree with Arthur about the death wish bit.” You joked. “You ever seen what happens to someone who meets the wrong end of an angry bison, Mr. Mason?” You asked, folding your arms. 

“Oh... no. I... Bison aren’t carnivorous are they?” He asked timidly, looking between you and the herd of bison. 

“No. They eat plants. But you make one mad, they won’t hesitate to smash you into the dirt.” You said. “My uncle was killed by a bison. Got drunk and wandered too close to the herd. The biggest bull in the herd took issue with him. You see those horns? They aren’t just for show. The bull charged my uncle, and tore a hole from his backside up his spine with that horn before trampling him.” you said plainly. Albert gulped. 

“M...my goodness.” He stuttered, looking back at the bison. “I...I...I’ve been here for an hour now and they’ve not done more than look sideways at me.” 

“For now. But one wrong move and they might charge.” You said. 

“You’re both just as close as me.” He squeaked. You swung your rifle down from your shoulder. Arthur patted his sidearm. “I see.” He said. “Well I suppose I’d better gather my things and hope some of the shots I took early were good enough.” He said as he began to take down his camera. 

“I think that would be wise, Mr. Mason.” Arthur said, helping him gather his things. 

“I can gather my equipment, Mr. Morgan.” Albert said as he picked up his camera and folded the tripod. As he turned, he tripped over a rock and slammed to the ground. One of the bison turned its attention to you and huffed angrily at the noise. The three of you froze, watching as the bison began walking toward you, eyeing you warily. . 

“Stay still.” You said, keeping your voice low and non-threatening. The bison groaned and charged toward you all. You aimed your gun over it’s head and fired, hoping to scare it away. The rest of the herd scattered, but the one charging at you didn’t even flinch. “Okay run!” You said. Albert scrambled to his feet, and he and Arthur sprinted over to their horses. But the bison wasn’t paying them any more attention. He was focused on you now. 

“Shit,” you said, sprinting to your horse and leaping onto its back. “Fine. This way you great beast!” You hollered, spurring your horse into a gallop, not that it needed much encouragement. You could hear Arthur and Albert calling your name, but you couldn’t stop now. You were leading the bison away, giving Arthur enough time to help Albert get to safety. 

You urged your horse up the hillside, leaping over rocks and racing through brambles and brushes. You could hear the bison behind you, huffing and groaning, but it seemed to be losing interest in you, having thoroughly chased you away from its herd. As you reached the top of the hillside, you slowed and looked behind you. 

The bison had turned as was trotting back to its herd, which had moved on from the hillside it had previously occupied. You could see Arthur and Albert racing on horseback away from the bison and toward Heartland Overflow. You made your way over to one of the narrow trails that crossed the hillside, and began picking your way down, patting your horse on the neck and praising it. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle over the events that had just transpired. Yes Albert Mason was certainly a fool. But you had to admire his determination. The man kept pursuing his project, even though he’d clearly had some near-death experiences while trying.

You made your way back to where you had left Arthur and Albert, having spotted some of Alberts things left behind in their haste to get away. A bag and Albert’s camera lay in the grass. You hung the bag from your saddlehorn and mounted your horse, holding the camera in your right hand and steering with your left. You urged your horse into a gentle lope and headed off toward the Overflow. 

Arthur and Albert were waiting for you under a tree on the other side of the overflow. You rode around the pool of water, conscious of the fact that Albert’s camera may not be waterproof. You slowed your horse as you approached. Albert seemed to be vibrating with nerves. 

“Just cause it ain’t a predator doesn’t mean it won’t kill you.” you said as you slowed to a stop. “The only herbivore you could have photographed that is more dangerous would have been a moose.” Arthur took the camera from you so you could dismount. “Is this photography project really worth risking yo--” You were cut off as Albert pulled you into a tight hug the moment your feet were on the ground. 

You glanced over at Arthur, who was watching the two of you, an amused smile on his face. But you hugged the excitable little photographer back. He was stammering something that sounded vaguely like an apology mixed with a swarm of thank yous. You gently pried yourself from his grip. 

“Why don’t we go sit down, Mr. Mason.” You said, attempting to calm the man down. 

“Oh, P...please call me Albert. After all you’ve done you deserve to call me by my first name.” He babbled as you led him to sit under the tree. You knelt next to him. 

“Alright, Albert.” You said. “Are you okay?” You reached out gently and touched a small wound on his cheek from when he’d fallen and scraped it against a rock. 

“I’m fine. Just... nerves.” He said, giving you a sweet, sideways smile. 

“Good.” You said. “I hope your camera is okay. I picked it up on my way here.” Arthur gingerly handed Albert the camera. Albert held the camera close like it was a baby. He looked it over. It was dirty, but seemed intact, at least on the outside. You didn’t know the inner workings of a camera, or how fragile it might be. 

“Right now I’m more concerned about you.” Albert said, looking up at you. He flushed bright red. “I.. uh... When I saw that beast chasing after you and thought about what you’d said... I was sure you were done for.” He said, looking away. 

“I’m fine. Not a scratch.” You said, putting a hand gently over Alberts. “It’ll take more than an angry old bull to end me.” you assured him. He smiled at you. 

“Yes... quite.” He said quietly. “You are without a doubt the most extraordinary woman. I’ve never met your equal.” He said quietly, almost reverently. His eyes met yours, and you found you couldn’t look away. 

There was something about the strange, jumpy man that had you intrigued. Even as soft as he seemed, as unused to the world outside of the city he was, he was still brave enough to follow his dream and come out into the wilderness to photograph the creatures here, despite the fact that most of them wanted him dead. 

“Well she ain’t your typical society lady, that’s for sure.” Arthur said, interrupting the strange moment you were both having. You both looked over at him, as if only just remembering that he was there. 

“Well,” Albert said, pulling himself to his feet and offering you a hand up as well. “Now not only am I indebted to Mr. Morgan here, but to you as well Miss --.” 

“Now if I get to use your first name, you certainly get to use mine.” you said. Albert smiled at you. 

“Of course.” He said, putting a hand to his chest and bowing his head ever so slightly. “Please, let me try to begin to repay you. Valentine isn’t far from here. Let me buy you both dinner and perhaps a drink?” He asked. You and Arthur exchanged glances. Arthur shrugged. 

“Alright.” You said, “Thank you, Albert. I won’t turn down a proper meal, cooked by someone who actually knows how to cook.” You laughed. 

“I... don’t follow?” Albert said uncertainly, sounding like he was asking a question. 

“She’s just making a jab at our friend who does the cooking for our little... family.” Arthur said, laughing slightly. 

“Oh. Right. Of course.” Albert said, sounding a little crestfallen. “So, erm, how long have you two been married?” He asked. 

“Pft. Married?” Arthur scoffed. “We ain’t married.” 

“You were talking about your family...” Albert said, looking over at you confused as he packed his things on his horse. 

“That’s just how we describe the strange group of friends we run with.” You said, giving Albert a pointed look. Albert’s mouth snapped shut. You pulled yourself into the saddle with a wistful sigh. “No, I haven’t found a man brave enough to put up with me yet.” 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Albert said, pulling himself up onto his own horse. “I’m sure someone will come along.” 

“The night’s still young.” You said, giving Albert a wink. He gaped at you before he visually shook himself off. “So, to Valentine?” You said innocently. Albert nodded, and the three of you pushed your horses into a brisk trot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had started raining by the time the three of you rode into Valentine. The muddy streets squelched beneath your horses’ hooves as you trotted up to Smithfield’s saloon. You lined your horse up in front of the hitching post. You patted your horse’s neck, praising him. 

You felt a hand on yours and turned to see Albert standing next to you, hands out to help you off your horse. You smiled widely at him and allowed him to help you down. 

“Thank you, Albert.” You said, genuinely surprised. “It’s good to see some men still remember their manners.” you said, giving Arthur a pointed look. He scoffed. 

“You wanna be treated like a lady, or do you wanna ride with the men?” He asked. 

“I don’t see why she can’t have both.” Albert said mildly. You smiled at him and bumped your hand against his in silent thanks. You hitched your horse to the post, and paused when you saw the scratches across it’s chest and legs. The branches from the bushes you’d raced through earlier had cut him. “Come, let’s get out of this rain.” Albert urged. 

“Just a minute. I need to take care of my horse.” You said, digging into your saddlebag and searching for the tin of salve you kept on hand. The rain above you stopped, and you glanced up to see an umbrella over your head. You glanced behind you to see Albert dutifully holding the umbrella, shielding you from the rain. You smiled at him in thanks and quickly applied the salve to your horse’s cuts. 

“There. That should help.” You said once you were satisfied. You glanced around. “Where’s Arthur?”

“He went to get us a table.” Albert explained. “Come on, let’s go find him.” He said, holding his arm out for you. You hesitated. You’d never been treated so finely. Never had a gentleman offered you his arm before. You weren’t sure how to respond exactly. You timidly slipped your arm through his and let him lead you inside. In his other hand he carried his bag with his camera equipment.

Albert folded the umbrella once you were inside. Arthur was waiting at one of the tables in the corner, three bottles of beer waiting for you. You made your way over, unbuttoning your coat carefully. As you went to shrug it off your shoulders, you felt Albert catch it. You smiled back at him. He flushed under your gaze and draped the coat over your chair, pushing your chair in once you sat down. 

He looked you over, then looked quickly away as he saw how you were dressed without your coat. You’d opted for something simple, a blouse with the top buttons undone, and a skirt. Your long coat had hidden your low neckline before, but now he couldn’t miss it. He swallowed and sat down in his chair, reaching for his drink. 

“Oh. Drinks were supposed to be on me.” Albert said, looking a little disappointed. Arthur chuckled. 

“You can get the next round.” He promised. “And there’s always dinner.” 

“Right. Of course. What would you both like to eat?” Albert asked, standing back up. You both gave him your order and he went to the bar to order the food from the bartender. 

“He’s going to drop our food.” Arthur chuckled. You paused, realizing the truth of the statement, especially with you flustering the man at every turn. You stood and went to the bar next to Albert just as the bartender set down three plates of food. You grabbed one before Albert could. He looked up at you and smiled when he saw you. You carried one plate of food, and he carried the other two as you made your way back to the table.

As the three of you ate, you made polite conversation. Albert told you about his life in the city. His brother was a big, successful lawyer, and had made a small fortune for himself very quickly. Albert was the family disappointment, choosing to follow something as froofy as photography. But he’d never wanted to do anything else with his life, and so had followed his dream.

You told Albert about your childhood, how your parents were farmers. How you’d been happy, running free through the fields, chasing chickens and riding horses.Then your father’s debts started climbing, and one day he’d been killed by a loan shark he couldn’t repay. You mother too. You’d been orphaned and had spent the rest of your childhood surviving on your own. 

“Well that explains it.” Albert said simply, as if it were obviously. 

“Explains what?” You asked, feeling a little self conscious. 

“How you came to be such a remarkable woman.” He said, resting his hand over yours. You felt yourself flushing slightly. 

“So, do you have any prints of your photos? I’d love to see one.” You said, quickly changing the subject. 

“I gave Arthur a copy of one last I saw him.” He said. Arthur reached into his satchel and pulled out a photograph of four wolves, ready to pounce. 

“Beautiful.” You said, studying the picture in awe. “Really it’s incredible. You captured their likeness and mannerisms so well.” 

“Well that’s because they were about to eat us.” Arthur chuckled. 

“Yes. I would have made them quite a nice meal if Mr. Morgan hadn’t been there.” Albert laughed. You studied the photo a moment longer then handed it back to Arthur, who tucked it away. “I’d love to photograph you some day though.” He said. 

“I thought you were tired of photographing people.” Arthur chuckled, clearly amused by the flirting that was obviously going on. 

“Stuffy rich folk and grumpy children, yes. But you, my dear,” He reached out and took your hand once more. “It would be an honor to photograph you some day.” Albert said. Arthur was biting his lip, suppressing his laughter. “Besides, I am photographing those that inhabit the wild. Wouldn’t you say both of you fit that bill? I already snapped a photo of Mr. Morgan when we first met.” 

“Sure. She’s certainly as wild as those wolves. Maybe even more so.” Arthur teased. 

“I’d be honored, Albert.” You said, ignoring Arthur. “So long as I didn’t break your camera,” you said, glancing down at the bag Albert had carried in, containing his equipment. 

“I looked it over as I put it away.” Albert assured you. “It’s fine. The body is a little scratched, but none of the internal mechanisms were damaged.” 

“Good. Well maybe once this rain lets up we’ll have to go out and take some pictures.” You said, your hand sliding up and down his arm.

“Well I should be getting home.” Arthur said, clearing his throat and pushing himself back from the table. “The others will be wondering where we got to.”

“Oh, of course.” Albert said, looking crestfallen. “I suppose it is getting rather late.” He said, standing. “I guess you’ll be needing to leave as well?” He asked. 

“I can stay a while longer.” You said casually. Alberts face lit up at this. 

“I can certainly escort you home.” He assured you. You chuckled. 

“I can get home just fine.” You reminded him, patting your gun. “But I appreciate the offer.” 

“Alright.” Arthur said, shrugging. “Can I talk to you outside really fast?” He asked. You nodded and stood. 

“Excuse me for a minute, Albert. I’ll be right back.” You said, smiling and following Arthur outside. 

“Let me take your bag of loot back to camp.” Arthur said quietly as the two of you left the saloon. “That way it aint sitting here while you flirt. Don’t want anyone stealing it.” He said. You nodded and pulled the bag from your saddle bag. Arthur casually slipped it into his own. You studied him for a moment. 

“Do you have a problem with me flirting with your friend?” You asked. He’d been acting a little funny.

“Hmm? No. Of course not. I just...” He sighed. “Be careful with getting close to honest, good people.” He warned. You knew he was speaking from experience, remembering the stories you’d heard about Mary. You nodded. 

“I know.” You said simply. 

“Unless of course he can get you out of the life. Then I’d say grab on and never let him go.” 

“Hey now, I think you’re moving a little too fast.” you laughed. “I’m just having a bit of fun with a kind man. Doesn’t necessarily mean it’s gonna lead to anything.” 

“Sure.” Arthur said, not believing you. You rolled your eyes. 

“Get out of here.” You huffed. “See you back at camp.” Arthur nodded and mounted up before riding off. 

You hesitated outside the saloon. Yes you were just having fun. Flirting with Albert didn’t necessarily mean anything serious, but there was a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach. Even though you’d only known him for less than a day, you found you cared for the shy photographer. You couldn’t deny that you were feeling sweet on the man. But your lifestyle was no place for gentle-folk. Getting close to him might put him at risk. Perhaps you should have left with Arthur and not looked back. Stopped whatever it was that you were feeling before it went any further and you got him hurt or killed. 

You took a deep breath and pushed your way back into the saloon, ready to make your excuses and part ways with Mr. Mason before you could hurt him. When you stepped through the swinging doors, your eyes met his and he smiled widely. Your resolve nearly broke then. Would it really be so bad to let yourself get close to Albert and worry about the rest later? After all, you weren’t talking about marriage or anything. Just flirting, maybe some sex, if he was willing. 

You began walking toward the table, still warring internally with what you should do. Someone grabbed your arm, stopping you in your tracks. You turned to see who it was. No one you knew, just some random patron of the saloon. 

“You’ve done your hour with scrawny there.” The man growled, “Why don’t you come spend some time with me. I’m sure I can pay you better than he is. It ain’t fair that he gets you all to himself.” 

“I think you’re mistaken, mister.” You said, yanking your arm out of his grasp. “I ain’t a working lady. Just a gal having fun with a friend.” You said. 

“Yeah right you ain’t no whore.” The man chuckled, grabbing your waist and pulling you close. “I know a whore when I see one.” His breath reeked of alcohol. 

“Let go of me.” You said, squirming in his grasp and trying not to make a scene. You could kill this man here and now, but that would spoil your evening. 

“Mmmm. I like em feisty.” 

“I believe the lady asked you to let her go.” Albert stood behind you, firmly removing you from the man’s hard grasp and taking you into his own gentle one. Albert’s voice had dropped an octave, and he sounded powerful and threatening. 

“And what if I don’t care what she say?” The man chuckled. “What are you gonna do, scrawny thing like you?” 

Before you could react, Albert let you go, drew back his fist, and punched the man square in the jaw, sending him staggering backward. All eyes in the saloon were on you. Albert held his fist gingerly, doing his best not to show how much it hurt. The drunk righted himself and glared at you both. He punched Albert across the face, sending him sprawling. 

Before anyone else could do anything, you grabbed the man's arm, spun him around, and slammed him against the wall. You heard a sickening crack as his nose connected with the wood, and he screamed in pain. Broken. 

“Listen here you piece of shit.” You growled in his ear. “I ain’t no whore, and I ain’t going anywhere with you. I’m just here for an evening with my friend. You bother us again, and I’ll cut your balls off and feed them to the pigs outside, got it?” You asked. The man whimpered, which you took as him accepting the terms. You let him go and turned to where Albert was reclined on the floor, rubbing his jaw tenderly. You knelt down beside him.

“Are you alright?” You asked, worriedly. You pulled his hand away and carefully began examining his face. Nothing seemed to be broken, though he may have a pretty good sized bruise on his jaw in the morning. 

“I’m f...fine.” He stuttered. You carefully helped him to his feet and guided him back to your table. 

“Uh-uh. You two out.” The bartender said, walking over to your table. 

“We didn’t start nothin’! He was just defending my honor.” You protested, glaring at the bartender. 

“I don’t care. All I know is whenever that guy who was with you earlier comes into my saloon, it ends in violence. Now you two are getting involved. Out.” He said. You sighed and stood. You were ready to say something more, but stopped when you felt Albert drape your jacket over your shoulders. 

“Alright, sir. We’re leaving.” He said simply, taking your hand and leading you out of the saloon. The hand that wasn’t locked in yours held the bag with his equipment, and he still managed to open up his umbrella as the two of you stepped out into the rain. The two of you were silent for a moment. You glanced over at Albert and saw blood running down his cheek. 

“You’re bleeding!” You exclaimed, stopping and gently pressing your fingers to his cheek, trying to examine the wound. You couldn’t see anything in the bad light. You glanced around and spotted the hotel across the way. “Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up.” before he could protest, you dragged him across the street into the hotel. 

“Good evening sir, ma’am. What can I do for you?” The hotel owner asked as you entered. 

“We need a room.” You said. You felt Albert stiffent slightly beside you, but he said nothing. 

“Sure. Rooms ready for you. Head on up.” The hotel owner said, handing you the key. You led Albert up the stairs and to the room. You shrugged off your coat and set it aside. 

“Come here. Sit down.” You said, guiding him to sit on the chest that rested at the foot of the bed. Albert did as you asked, saying nothing, only watching you. You reached into your satchel and pulled out the basic medical supplies you kept with you. You never knew when you might cut yourself on your knife or burn yourself, or something worse. 

You grabbed the pitcher of water that sat on the vanity and dabbed a clean cloth into it. You sat next to Albert and gently cleaned off his cheek. Albert winced slightly, but didn’t move otherwise. You could feel his eyes on you as you carefully cleaned his wound. 

“It looks like he just opened up your cut from earlier when he punched you.” You concluded. You grabbed one of your tonics and opened it, pressing the cloth to the mouth of the jar and tipping it so that the cloth soaked up some of the tonic. You carefully pressed it to his cheek, letting the tonic run over his wound. It should help him heal, and ease the pain. 

“There.” you said, satisfied. You set the tonic aside and went to stand up, but Albert grabbed your hands, stopping you. 

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Albert asked. “That brute, trying to force himself upon a lady. Even if you were a working woman, which you are not of course, he should have treated you with respect.” Albert was getting worked up just thinking about it. His brows were scrunched together, his jaw clenched tightly. He looked very fearsome, like Arthur or Charles when they were mad, but somehow he also looked adorable, maybe because you knew what he was really like. You couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Oh. I’m glad you think I’m funny.” Albert said, looking a little wounded. “I know I’m a fool. I just...” He sighed.

“I’m not laughing at you.” You said, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’m giggling because you’re so sweet.” You said quietly. Albert froze beside you. You watched as his soft, pale cheeks flushed red. 

He turned to face you, and you lifted one hand up to his chin, fingers playing idly with the short hairs of his beard. You tilted his chin down ever so slightly and leaned forward so that your lips were inches from his, stopping there to let him pull away or keep going as he chose. He closed the gap, pressing his lips to yours. You met the kiss hungrily, moving closer to him so you could hold him tighter. He melted into your embrace for a moment, kissing you back whole-heartedly. His body then tensed.

“My god,” He said, leaping to his feet. “I’m... look at me. Here I am sitting in a ladies room unchaperoned.” He said, stepping away quickly. “I really should be going.”

“Stay.” You said quietly. He stopped and turned back to look at you. You could see the internal struggle written on his face, between the gentleman who was raised modestly, and the man who wanted to embrace the wild. 

“Its... improper.” He said. “I can’t... I should go.” He said again, turning to face the door. He stopped when he heard your footsteps on the floor as you stepped toward him. You pressed your hand to his back gently, leaning against him and resting your forehead against his back. He sucked in a sharp breath. 

“It’s only improper if we say it is.” You said quietly. He turned to face you, one eyebrow raised in confusion. “I don’t think it’s improper for you to be here. I want you here.” You said gently, like you were talking to a spooked horse. In a way you were. The modest, puritin ideals of society were not easily pushed aside by those raised in it. But you hoped... “Do you think it’s improper?” You asked quietly. 

“No.” He whispered, so quietly you could almost mistake it for a breath of air. But his smile told you otherwise. You smiled back up at him, removing his hat and setting it on a table. You removed your own and set it next to his.

“Nothing has to happen that you don’t want to happen.” You soothed, taking his hand and walking backwards until you were sitting on the bed. He sat down next to you. Holding both of your hands in his. “We can just talk. We can kiss. We can go as far as you’d like. I won’t push you.” 

“That...” Albert coughed, clearing his throat. “That sounds more like something I should be saying to you.” He said, and you laughed. 

“Well, I have to admit, there isn’t much I don’t want to happen.” You said, biting your lip slightly. Albert sucked in a breath. 

“My my.” He said, straightening his vest. “You certainly have a way with words, my dear, and you don’t beat around the bush. Are you sure you’re not a working girl?” He asked. His smile dropped as he seemed to replay those words back. “Ah. I uh... I didn’t mean... Of course you’re not...” 

“Don’t worry,” You giggled. “I know what you meant. I’m not a working girl, just a girl who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to chase after it.” You said, bringing your hand up to caress his cheek, fingers carding through his hair. His hair was soft, it was obvious he kept himself clean and washed, unlike most men you knew. 

“I...” Albert seemed at a loss for words. “And you want... me?” He said, seeming confused. You nodded. “But... why? When you could have someone like Mr. Morgan. And no doubt the other men in your... family are just like him.” He said, letting go of your hands and looking down at where they rested on his lap. “Why would you want someone stupid enough to nearly get themselves eaten by wolves or trampled by bison?” He leaned forward, hanging his head “You are surrounded by brave, strong adonises every day. Why would you want me?” 

You were beginning to see the effect being the family disappointment had had on the man. His confidence was nearly nothing. He saw himself as a fool, an idiot, a failure. It broke your heart that he thought of himself that way. 

“You don’t think you’re brave?” You asked tenderly. Reaching down and locking your hand in one of his. He glanced up at you and raised an eyebrow. “Cause I think you are.” You said simply. 

“What about anything you’ve seen today would give you that impression?” He huffed. “I ran from a bison and let it chase you down. I let you fight off a man while he downed me with a single blow. I am a coward.” 

“A brave man isn’t necessarily the strongest.” you said simply. “Would a coward leave his soft, city life to photograph nature in all it’s beauty and majesty, at the risk of getting eaten or gored or trampled, because he loved nature so?” You asked. Albert said nothing. “Would a coward stand up to a man twice his size to defend the honor of a woman he met just that day?” You were quiet for a moment, letting him take in your words. 

“The people I run with... well I’m sure you’ve guessed we ain’t farmers or miners.” You said. Albert let out a small breath of a laugh. “They’re the epitome of strong, fearsome men. But some of them are the biggest cowards you will ever see. They’d sooner flee from a fight and leave a person to fend for themselves. They’d never step outside their comfort zone to follow their dreams.” You said. 

“And as for running,” you continued, “Only a fool would stand there and let a bison trample them.”

“What about you?” He asked quietly. “You’re maybe the bravest woman I’ve met, maybe even the bravest human, man or woman. You faced a bison head-on today. You took down that man single-handedly.” 

“If you’ll recall, I leapt on my horse and ran for my life when the bison turned its sights on me.” you said. “As for the man, well men like that are cowards. All they need is for someone to stand up to them and they’ll turn and run. But imagine if I went to New York, or some other big city.” you said, shuddering slightly. “I’d be terrified. So many people. Such tight spaces. Such crazy new inventions. I would turn tail faster than anything.” You said. Albert chuckled. 

“And all that aside, it’s not bravery I look for in people.” you said. “There are plenty of fools who would fit that bill. I’ve seen enough mean, tough bullies.” You reached up a hand and gently pet his hair. “What catches my eye is kindness. Passion.” you said. “Someone who will not give up no matter what.” 

“And I fit that description?” He asked incredulously. 

“To a T.” You replied. Albert’s lips smashed into yours, and you met his kiss hungrily. The kiss was messy and all over the place, but you didn’t care, just loving the taste of his lips, the way his beard rubbed against your skin, the way his hand held you close like you were the most precious thing he’d ever held.

You shifted so that your knees were draped out on the bed beside you, so that you were leaning against him. He just pulled you close and continued kissing you. As the two of you explored each other’s mouths, the kiss slowly settled into something more familiar and comfortable. Your fingers went up to his hair, loving the soft feel between your fingers. You scratched his scalp gently as you kissed. 

Albert’s lips trailed down your neck, softly kissing the sensitive skin there. You shifted once more so that you were on his lap, knees on either side of him. His lips came back to yours, kissing you hungrily. You parted your lips and ran your tongue along his bottom lip. He responded by matching the kiss, his tongue bumping yours. Eventually you broke the kiss, gasping for breath. You held his face tenderly, staring down at him as he caught his breath. 

“You are a goddess.” He gasped. “You must be, as perfect as you are. There is no other explanation. I don’t know that I’m worthy to be in your presence.” 

“I think that would be my call, wouldn’t you?” You asked. He nodded. “I say you are worthy.” Albert’s lips pressed against yours once more. You unbuckled your gun belt and set it aside so that it wasn’t in the way. He pressed kisses down your neck once more, moving down to your collarbone, which was exposed by the open buttons of your blouse.

“You said there wasn’t much you didn’t want to happen?” Albert said against your skin, his hands hovering at the hem of your shirt. You hummed. “Does that mean... Do you want...”

“Just take my damn blouse off already.” you growled. “Yes. I want you.” 

Albert didn’t need to be told twice, his fingers immediately going to the buttons of your blouse and working to get them undone. His fingers trembled slightly, but you let him take his time. He gasped as he pushed your blouse open and slid it off your shoulders, revealing your corset, camisole, and chemise. 

“Beautiful.” He gasped, staring at your bosom, which strained against your corset. “May I?” He asked, looking up at you. You giggled. 

“You may.” You whispered. “Touch me, Albert.” He brought one hand up to cup what he could of your breast. A few rough callouses scraped against your skin, but his hands were soft from his gentle upbringing, and you couldn’t help but sigh as his hands glided across your sensitive skin.You shivered as he pressed his lips to the other one, beard tickling deliciously. 

“I want to see more of you.” He said urgently, helping you to stand off his lap. He pulled your corset cover over your head and pulled you close, his arms going around you to the laces at your back. You kissed his neck, cuddling close to his chest as he undid the laces of your corset. Your fingers fiddled with the buttons of his vest, undoing them as best as you could while they were squished between the two of you. 

You felt your corset loosen, and you took a step back so Albert could work on undoing it in the front. You sighed as he let your corset drop to the floor. His vest followed, and you quickly began working on unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You ever done this before?” You asked quietly. He looked down at you, feigning offense. 

“I may be a soft city boy, but I’m not a monk. You wild folk didn’t invent the act of making love. Or... Perhaps wild folk did...” He paused in thought, and you laughed. He pulled himself out of his train of thought. “Whoever came up with it, I do in fact have some experience.” He said, pressing his lips to yours. “Not a lot I must admit but still...” He teased, and you both laughed. 

“I’m sorry. I just know some folk wait until marriage.” You said. 

“No my willpower is not that strong.” He joked. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his collarbone as you finished unbuttoning the last button on his shirt. 

“Good.” You said, tugging his shirt out from his trousers and tossing it aside. Your hands traced his chest and stomach. 

A light dusting of dark curly hairs covered his chest, narrowing as it trickled down his stomach to his hips. His muscles weren’t as defined as some of the men you had encountered, but he wasn’t weak by any means. Lugging his camera equipment around had certainly given him a work out. He was skinny, with just a little pudge to his stomach that made him look even cuter.

You smiled up at him and pressed your lips to his once more. He pulled you tight against him so that your breasts were pressed against his chest. He tugged your chemise from where it was tucked into your skirt and pulled it over your head, baring your top to him. 

You paused, feeling nervous all of the sudden. Your body was riddled with scars, a testament to your harsh life. The men you had been with in the past had been just as rough and tumble as you, and didn’t care. But Albert was from the soft, polished city life. He could likely choose any woman he wanted. One with soft, marble-like skin, untouched by bullets and fists. What would he think...

“Ravishing,” Albert murmured as he took in the sight of you. His hands tenderly caressed you, moving across your skin softly. “What happened here?” He asked, thumb brushing over a scar on your shoulder. 

“Bullet grazed me.” You responded, meeting his gaze. 

“And here?” He asked, finger brushing over your side. 

“Knife wound. The one below it is from a buck that I got too close to. Stay clear of them.” You warned. Albert chuckled and pressed his forehead to yours. 

“And this?” He asked quietly, tugging at your skirt waistband to get a better look at the burn marks on your waist and hip, which he’d spotted peeking out of your waistband. 

“Punishment for stealing.” You said. “They tried to burn me alive.” You weren’t going to sugar coat it. He deserved to know how rough your life was. His eyebrows came together, turning up even more. He looked sad, but there was no pity in his eyes. 

“Are any of those who hurt you still alive today?” He asked, pulling you close. 

“I don’t believe so, now that you mention it.” You replied. “I don’t tend to let those who hurt me live long.”

“Good.” He said simply. “You’re right about there being a lot of bad in this world. But you certainly aren’t, and I’d hate to think those who hurt you still walk this earth.” He leaned back, looking your torso up and down once more. “Magnificent. A work of art. And each mark with a story behind it. I’d love to know them all some day.” 

You smashed your lips against his. God he was so damn sweet. You pressed your body against his, hips grinding against him. You could feel the hard lump forming between you, though his loose riding trousers made it hard to see much of anything. Your hands went to the buttons, making quick work of undoing them. . 

You pushed down his trousers and drawers, and you felt his cock bump against your hand as it sprung free. You knelt down in front of him, pushing his trousers down to the floor. His cock was average in length, thin, but the head was large. You licked your lips excitedly and looked up at him. He was watching you nervously. 

“Ain’t this nice. All for me tonight?” you asked. He nodded. You grinned and wrapped your hand around him, stroking him. He moaned as you pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock before parting your lips and slowly taking him in. 

“My word.” He sighed blissfully. “No one has ever done that before.” He admitted. “I was beginning to wonder if it was just some fantasy men spouted.” You chuckled, letting the vibrations tickle him and effectively shutting him up. He squirmed slightly, doing his very best to hold still for you. You grabbed his hips, delightfully narrow you were pleased to discover. You hated the way those baggy pants hid a man's figure. 

Slowly you began bobbing your head, taking in more and more of him as you went. You hollowed your cheeks, tightening the suction around him. He moaned loudly, his hands rested on your head for a minute, then he pulled them away, not sure what to do with them. You reached up and took his hand, bringing it back down to the top of your head. His fingers massaged your scalp. 

He looked down at you, and you met his gaze. He groaned as you slid your mouth down to the base, nose resting in the dark curls at his base. You relaxed your throat, suppressing your gag reflex as you did. You held him there for a moment before you pulled back, gasping for air. Your hand continued to pump him as you caught your breath. 

“Oh my,” He panted, his voice going deep with lust. You smiled up at him proudly. “That was marvelous. Are you alright?” He asked, wiping away a tear that had formed at the corner of your eye. You smiled. 

“I’m fine.” You assured him. “You ready for some more?” You asked. 

“Oh you don’t have to...”

“But I want to.” You insisted. “I like giving you pleasure.” 

Albert moaned as your lips wrapped around his cock once more. Slowly you began bobbing your head once more, letting his moans of pleasure encourage you on. You swirled your tongue around his cock as you sucked on him. Albert’s fingers tangled in your hair, and he tilted his head back as he moaned. You took all of him once more and swallowed around him before letting him go with a satisfying pop. 

“Damn.” Albert panted, sitting down on the bed and kicking off his shoes and trousers. You giggled and sat down on his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders. His hard cock bumped against your leg “That felt wonderful. I was worried I may lose myself there for a minute. Wouldn’t that have been a shame, putting an end to a lovely evening so quickly.” He babbled, his lips wandering over your skin. You tilted his chin up and pressed your lips against his, kissing him hungrily for a moment. “Could I return the favor?” He asked. 

“If you’d like. You don’t have to, but I’d love if you did.” You said, caressing his face. Before you knew what was happening, you were on your back and Albert was leaning over you, pressing kisses across your chest. 

His fingers went to the buttons of your skirt, and he pulled it and your bloomers down, tossing them aside. He untied your boots and set them aside as well before he knelt between your knees, looking up at you. You smiled down at him, stretching your arms above you as you got comfortable on the bed. 

Albert’s fingers danced lightly up and down your legs as he took in the sight of you splayed out on the bed waiting for him. You opened your legs a little wider, giving him a better view of your center. He lay on his stomach, his face hovering near your wet pussy. 

“I... I must admit I’ve never done this part before.” He said. “You’ll tell me if I’m hurting you, or doing it wrong?” He asked. You nodded. 

“I’ll stop you if I don’t like what you’re doing. But if you’re doing it right, I wont be able to stop moaning.” You assured him. “Try using your fingers first. It might be easier.” you suggested. 

“Right. Geronimo.” He said, and you couldn’t suppress a laugh. He stopped and looked up at you sheepishly. “That was silly, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah. But if you can’t laugh with someone, even during the intimate moments, then what’s the point?” You giggled. He nodded and turned his attention back to your center. He gently spread your folds, taking in the view, and you couldn’t suppress a sigh at the feeling of his fingers against your most sensitive area. 

He found your entrance easily enough, and began rubbing his finger against the hole. You bit your lip to stop from laughing. He was trying.

“A little higher, Albert.” You whispered. “There’s a spot just above there. If you touch me there, I’ll be in heaven.” Slowly his fingers moved higher, and you let out a high-pitched gasp when they brushed over your clit. “There. Right there.” you encouraged. He began circling your clit with his fingers experimentally, trying to figure out what gave you the most pleasure. You clung to the pillow under your head as he began moving faster, rolling the little nub gently underneath his fingers. 

“God, Albert.” You moaned, your hips moving against him. He pushed a finger into you and you whimpered. “Yes.” You whispered, your fingers moving down and tangling in his hair. His fingers were big, and it felt so good when he added a second one, stretching you out.

He moved his fingers slowly in and out of you, always observing and learning from your reaction. Your hips jerked against his hand when his fingers brushed against your sweet spot inside, and he began actively seeking that spot out. You whimpered in protest when he removed his fingers, but you gasped in pleasure when his lips found your clit. 

“Shit. Albert.” you groaned, arching your back and pressing your hips up against his lips. He flicked his tongue out against you and you gasped. He released the suction and began lapping at your center, moving faster and faster. You could feel tension building in your core. Albert slowed down slightly, and began planting soft kisses around and on your clit. Slowing down your incoming orgasm, but keeping the pressure building. 

Once he returned to licking you, he pressed his fingers back inside of you, pulling a long groan from your chest. Your hips unconsciously ground up against him. He took the hint and began moving his fingers into you faster, always making sure to stroke the sweet spot. You had to admit, the man may have been a little awkward at first, but he was attentive, and a fast learner. You could feel your orgasm reaching its peak. 

“Ngh. Fuck. Albert...” You groaned as your orgasm washed over you. You clung to the bed with one hand, the other tangled in Albert’s hair, holding him in place. He continued licking you, working you down from your high. His fingers stopped moving, but he kept them deep inside of you, letting your walls clench around him. 

You twitched against him as he continued to lick your overstimulated clit, and you let go of his head. He looked up at you, gently resting his chin on your hip, grinning proudly. You smiled and reached out for him, wanting desperately to hold him and kiss him. He pressed a few sweet kisses to your thighs and abdomen as he worked his way back up until his face was hovering over yours. His wet beard brushed against your skin as he moved up your body.

“Beautiful.” He murmured. You pulled him down for a kiss, licking your slick off his face. His beard glistened with it, but he didn’t seem to mind, just smiling down at you. “Are you up for some more, or should I finish myself off?” He asked quietly. 

“I ain’t anywhere near done yet.” You said. “I could go all night. I want to feel you inside of me.” you whispered. He flushed slightly and nodded, pressing his lips to yours. You spread your legs, expecting him to enter you right away, but he didn’t. He just leaned over you, kissing you passionately and caressing your body. You could feel his hard cock nudging your center, and you ground your hips against him. 

He let out a groan and sat up, crossing his legs and holding his arms out for you. You pulled yourself up onto his lap, lips crashing against his. You ground down against him, his member rubbing against your wet center. You braced your hands on his shoulders, lifting yourself up so he could position his cock for you.

Slowly you lowered yourself down on him, pressing your lips to his. You let out a high pitched gasp and a whimper as the head of his cock pushed inside of you. His lips were inches from yours, parted and ready to lock with yours again, but giving you a moment as you slowly lowered yourself down onto him. The head of his cock was beautifully thick, and rubbed your walls perfectly. 

“Fuck, Albert.” You moaned as your hips met his. “God you feel so good.” You whimpered, nipping his shoulder lightly. 

“There’s no way it feels better than the way you wrap around me.” He murmured, grabbing your hips and pulling you tight against him. He gently lifted you up and brought you back down on him. You threw your head back, moaning and holding on to him. His cock just hit all the right places perfectly. After a few thrusts you slammed your lips against his, needing to connect with him in every way possible. 

The two of you slowly picked up a rhythm, moving as one against each other. Albert’s hips moved up to meet yours, and your hips moved up in response. You wrapped your arms around his head, holding him close as the two of you moved. His hands slid down to your ass, cupping your cheeks firmly and using them to help move you against him. 

You moved slowly at first, feeling each other out, finding what made the other feel good. Albert moved tantalizingly slow across your sweet spot, making sure the head of his cock stimulated it beautifully. When Albert was fully sheathed inside of you, you squeezed your walls around him and moaned in his ear. 

It wasn’t long before you could feel your orgasm beginning to grow once more. You reached between your legs and stroked your clit, pushing you closer to the edge. Albert watched as you began to lose yourself on top of him. 

“My god you’re so wet.” He murmured, his voice deep and smooth, a far cry from the nervous squeaks that seemed to find their way into his voice normally. He leaned down to press kisses against your breasts. “I can feel you getting wetter. Are you going to peak again?” He asked. 

“Oh god. F-fuck. Albert I... Ohhh.” You cried out as your orgasm washed over you once more. Your fingers tangled in Alberts hair as you rode out your orgasm. He groaned against your skin, as the tremors that ran through your body began to subside. He picked you up and lifted you so that you were laying on the mattress once more. 

You clung to his shoulders as he began thrusting into you hard and fast, low grunts rumbling through his chest as he did. You ran your nails across his back, leaving red scratch marks across his skin. 

His thrusts were becoming more erratic, and you knew he was close. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him in tight so he was thrusting deeper inside of you. He stopped moving, holding deathly still above you, jaw clenched in concentration. 

“You can cum, Albert.” you murmured in his ear. “Paint my stomach with your seed.” 

“Not yet,” He whimpered, pulling out of you and squeezing the base of his cock. “I don’t want this to be over yet.” He said. “You deserve to be ravished until you can hardly move.” 

“Sure, but that doesn’t have to be tonight.” You said, propping yourself up. “I’ve cum twice already. That's more than most of my previous partners were able to get out of me.” you said, gently guiding him to lay on his side next to you. “I bet you can still get one more out of me before you finish.” you whispered, pressing your hips against his and draping your leg over his body. You cupped his face between your hands. 

Albert studied you for a moment, searching your face for something. Disappointment maybe? But he found none, only tenderness and adoration. He pressed his lips to yours, pulling you into his arms as his cock slid into you one more time. You sighed blissfully as he stretched you out once more. 

He slid one hand down between the two of you, fingers quickly finding your clit and stroking it just like you’d showed him. Your eyes fluttered closed, mouth open in a small ‘o’ as he moved inside of you, bringing you closer to your pleasure once again. 

Albert pressed kisses across your face and neck. His beard brushed against your breast and you shivered at the sensation. His lips worked their way back up to yours, pulling you in for a wonderful kiss. His fingers began rubbing your clit faster, his thrusts staying slow and steady. You whimpered against his kiss, nipping his lip gently. 

“Cum for me once more then?” He asked quietly. You nodded, clinging to him tightly as you felt your core tighten. Albert’s thrusts faltered as you came hard around him, and he had to pull out quickly to stop himself coming inside of you. His seed spurted out across your stomach and side as you twitched through your final orgasm. 

The two of you lay there in eachothers arms, gasping like fish on land. You buried your face in the crook of Albert’s neck, and his arms tightened around you, holding you impossibly close. He was stronger than he looked. You pressed lazy kisses across his chest and clavicle. 

You felt his finger stroke your cheek gently, and you lifted your head to look at him. He was watching you through lidded eyes, looking perfectly content. You hummed in satisfaction and pressed your lips to his. He returned the sweet kiss, sighing and stretching out against you. 

“How do I compare to the women in the city?” You asked, smiling wickedly at him. He chuckled. 

“Like a lioness to a house cat.” He said, brushing some hair out of your face. You blushed and nuzzled your face against his chest once more. 

“Oh... let me clean you up, my dear.” He said, noticing the spurts of his seed that covered your stomach and side. You just smiled as he rolled out of bed and grabbed a handkerchief, soaking it in water from the pitcher on the nightstand before sitting on the bed next to you. You watched as he tenderly wiped his seed off your skin, making sure none was left behind before he wiped himself down. 

Once he was satisfied, he set the rag aside. But he paused, looking down at you laying on the bed. He paused, seeming at war with himself. You let him sort himself out, just watching him. 

“My dear...” He paused. “You look so beautiful right now. I want so much to take your picture. Would you let me?” He asked. You were hesitant at first. What if someone else found the picture, with you bared to the world. “If you’re not comfortable with it then I’ll never ask again. I just... I’m here photographing nature in all her beauty. And here is possibly gods most beautiful creation before me, just as he made her.” He sat down on the bed next to you. “That was horribly improper of me to ask. Forget I said anything.” 

You grabbed one of the sheets and draped it over your hips, covering your lower half but keeping your upper torso exposed. 

“Alright.” You said. Albert blinked at you, surprised. “But this is only for your eyes. Not part of your project.” 

“Of course.” He assured you. “I wouldn’t dream of showing it to another soul.” He said, quickly grabbing his camera equipment and setting up. You relaxed back against the bed, letting your hair splay out over the pillow. You turned slightly to where Albert was setting up. You positioned your arm so that your hand draped over your lips, obstructing part of your face. As much as you trusted Albert, paranoia was an occupational hazard. Hopefully your hand would do what your bandana usually did. Albert had finished setting up his camera, after doing a few tests with the lighting, he was finally ready. 

“Stunning.” He sighed, looking you up and down. “Hold still now.” He murmured. You did as he asked, and he snapped the photo. “Perfect.” He said, grinning at you. “Thank you for indulging me, my dear.” He said, quickly putting the camera away. “I know that was... well most would consider that incredibly improper but... when I see a masterpiece...” He was stammering again. You giggled and reached your arms out for him. 

He smiled and lay down beside you, pulling you into his arms. He pulled you up so that you were resting on his chest, smiling down at him. You lazily pressed kisses to his chest once more. His fingers danced over your back, softly tracing patterns over your skin. Albert’s breathing was beginning to slow, and you knew he was drifting off to sleep. You watched as he relaxed and let sleep take him. 

Staring down at him, you knew you’d never be able to let the sweet, clumsy photographer go now. You’d just have to protect him. From himself and the situations he got himself into, as well as from those who may try to hurt him to get to you. But that was alright by you, as long as you got to keep this sweet man in your life, in one way or another, you’d be happy. You sighed, and closed your eyes, allowing yourself to drift off to sleep after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tricky for me to write, I think because it was such a departure from my normal, confident alpha male that I've been writing for. But I love Albert and I hope I did him justice.


	36. Owanjila (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the happiest day of their lives, Charles and Reader take a trip to Owanjila for some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft, romantic fluff and smut. 
> 
> Okay there's a bit of teasing and roughness toward the end but it's still kind of soft. 
> 
> Also I have a new job. Which, yay I don't have to go on disability or unemployment. But it does mean that I have less time to write than I have the last few months. So there may be more of a gap between stories. I'm hoping not to go longer than a week without posting but we'll see. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

Of all the things you’d imagined in your life, every possible outcome, life event, this was something you’d always assumed you had forfeit when you joined a gang of outlaws. How many outlaws got to experience something so normal? Something so pure and lovely. If you had to guess, you’d say almost none. Life on the run didn’t leave much room for love. It was hard to court or be courted when bullets were whizzing past your heads. If by some miracle an outlaw did find some semblance of love, it didn’t last long. Either the hermit-like nature of the outlaw kicked in, or something terrible happened. Love didn’t last long. 

When you’d joined the Van der Linde gang, love was the last thing on your mind. You were searching for a freedom that life in polite society couldn’t give you. You wanted to be your own woman, not just a trinket on the arm of some dull man you didn’t love. When you joined the infamous gang, you’d left all notions of love and romance by the wayside. 

That was until Charles Smith had walked into your life. The man caught your eye instantly. How could he not? He was tall, handsome, built like an ox and best of all, he didn’t feel the need for constant chatter. As you got to know him more, you found yourself drawn to him. Despite his tough exterior, you found a gentle soul underneath the surface. A man forced into the hard life because there was no better option, sort of like you. Out of the chaos of your lives, your romance bloomed quickly, both of you knowing there was no one else you’d rather spend your life with.

Certainly when you joined the Van der Linde gang you never expected to be nervously standing in a white dress while the other gals in camp fussed over you, wanting to make sure your special day was perfect. Yet here you were, cleaner than you’d been in a long time, thanks to a bath in Valentine, white fabric cascading across your body, butterflies in your stomach making you nauseous. 

Mary Beth was working diligently on your hair, chittering non-stop like a little bird about how romantic it all was, how lucky you were, etc. Abigail was carefully stitching some final touches to your dress. Karen and Tilly were finishing up your make-up, laughing and chatting away. Normally all the noise would be a little annoying to you, but right now you welcomed their company. 

You’d never thought you’d be so nervous. This was Charles you were marrying. You’d never been more sure about anything than you were the day you said yes to him. Why did you feel so nervous you thought you were going to be sick? Sadie, who had been watching as you got ready with a mix of amusement and sadness, gave you a knowing look. 

“That’s normal.” She said simply. The other girls shut up, looking between you and Sadie. “The butterflies in your stomach. Don’t matter how much you love a feller, you’ll feel nervous on your wedding day.” 

“You felt like this on your day?” You asked. Sadie scoffed. 

“By this point in the day, I’d thrown up twice and already downed far more whiskey than a blushing bride should have.” Sadie chuckled, but you could see the sorrow in her eyes. “Jake practically had to hold me upright at the altar.” She cleared her throat. “It ain’t about your man, it's the event itself. Every little girl thinks about her wedding day growin’ up. It becomes such a huge, looming thing in front of you, when it’s finally here it’s terrifying.” She said. You nodded. 

“Thanks Sadie.” you said, giving her a small smile. You did feel a bit better knowing that Sadie, who loved her husband so dearly, felt the exact same way you were feeling now. 

“At least you won't have a bunch of stuffy city folk watchin’ you get married” Karen assured. “Just us chickens.” You laughed. 

“That’s true.” You agreed. 

“Alright, I think I’m done with the sewing.” Abigail said, standing up and putting her needle away. 

“I’m done with your hair.” Mary Beth said, stepping back. 

“I think you’re make-up’s just about done too.” Karen said, stepping back to admire her work. 

“You look beautiful, hun.” Tilly said, smiling at you gently. Sadie grabbed a small, portrait sized mirror that the gals used from time to time and held it up so you could see your reflection. 

Arthur and Javier had found the dress while working a job about a month ago, adding it to their loot and bringing it to you in camp with proud smiles on their faces. With a few alterations, you and the other girls had made it absolutely perfect. 

The dress was more form fitting than most dresses in the current style. No poofy sleeves or frumpy bodice. At your waist, the skirt of the dress spread out into a simple, natural-flowing a-line with a simple pleated train in the back. No petticoats or hoops underneath, just the soft, flowy fabric moving around you. You and Abigail had created some white lace flowers and tatted butterflies to attach to the simple white gown. You’d also gotten your hands on some pearlescent beads to adorn the bodice with. It was simple yet elegant. 

Mary Beth had pulled your hair into a half-up, half-down hairstyle, and had tucked small flowers into your hair, as well as a few of the little hand-made butterflies. Tilly and Karen had kept your make-up simple, more natural, but no less striking. You felt beautiful. 

You stood there, mouth agape, unable to find any words to describe how you felt. Fortunately the girls knew that your silence was a good thing. Mary Beth clapped her hands excitedly. Tilly and Abigail wrapped you into a big hug. 

“You girls almost done in here?” Grimshaws voice called as she parted the canvas curtains you had hung that morning to create a make-shift tent to get ready in. She stopped when she saw you, a smile spreading across her face. “Well don’t you look nice. I hardly realized you were so pretty under all the mud and grime usually caked to you.” She teased. You laughed.

“Not sure if I should be offended or not.” You replied, giving her a sideways grin. “Is Charles ready?” You asked. She nodded. 

“He’s gone up to the hill, along with most of the others.” She said. You frowned slightly. “Don’t you know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony? I kicked him out of camp the moment he had his suit on.” She said. “Now if you’re ready, let's get going. Everyone else is already up there, ‘cept for us and Hosea.” 

You glanced at the other girls who were quickly putting on their finishing touches, necklaces and lipstick and the like. Everyone was dressed in their very best clothes. You nodded at Mrs. Grimshaw. 

“I’m ready.” You said, smiling at her. She nodded and parted the canvas flap for you. You picked up your train so it wouldn’t drag in the dust from camp and stepped out. Camp was empty aside from Hosea, who was waiting by the horses, dressed in his best suit, and Bill and Micah, who were staying behind to guard the camp. They said they didn’t mind, so long as they got to partake in the celebrations later. You had admitted to Charles in private that you didn’t want them at the ceremony, Micah in particular, and Charles’d had a word with Hosea. 

“Well how ‘bout that, she can look like a lady if she wants to.” Micah teased. Even his obnoxious sneer couldn’t bring you down today. The nerves were gone, and you were just excited now. 

“You look real pretty.” Bill said, in one of his rare moments of decency. You smiled at him as you passed, walking across camp to the horses. Kieran had been up all night making sure every horse was groomed to perfection, having spent all day cleaning every piece of tack until he could see his reflection in it. 

Hosea was holding your horse steady for you, grinning at you like a proud father. Well he practically was your father. He was everyone's father. There had been no question in your mind when it came to who you wanted to walk you down the aisle, and there’d been no hesitation in his response. He’d be honored. 

“You look magnificent, dear girl.” He said, wrapping you in a fatherly hug. You hugged him back. 

“Thanks, Hosea.” 

“You nervous?” He asked. 

“I was earlier,” you confessed. “Now I’m just... horribly excited.” You said, grinning at him. He smiled. 

“Good.” He said as he and Susan helped you up into the saddle, carefully adjusting your skirt as you sat down. 

“Were you nervous on your wedding day?” you asked. 

“Terrified.” Hosea admitted. “I think everyone is. But then I saw Bessie and it all faded away.” He said, patting your knee and smiling up at you. “I’m happy for you. Of all the worthless bastards in this gang you could have chosen, Charles is certainly a good one.” He said before turning to help the other girls onto their horses, ever the gentleman. 

A feather fluttered in the breeze, catching your attention. It was a beautiful golden hawk feather, woven into your horse's mane. You couldn’t help but smile as you fingered the soft feather. You knew exactly who had put that there this morning. Your sweet, tender, soon-to-be-husband. 

“Are you ready?” Hosea asked you, drawing your attention away from the feather. You smiled up at him and nodded. Susan led the way out of camp, followed by the other girls. You followed them, with Hosea riding alongside you. 

“I mean it.” Hosea said. “Charles is a good man. You two are perfect for each other.” He said, You smiled over at him. “You remind me of Bessie and I.” He admitted sadly. Your heart filled with warmth at his words. “Make sure you take care of each other.” 

“We aren’t leaving the gang.” you reminded him. “This isn’t goodbye.” 

“I know, I know.” Hosea sighed. “Just something about young love that gets me all sentimental I guess.” He gave you a lopsided grin. “Feels like I need to give you all the advice I can today. I talked Charles’ ear off this morning.” He confessed. You laughed. 

Riding at a gentle trot, you made your way across the heartlands and up the ridge. You and Charles had settled on a spot up high, looking out over the lake and the heartlands so you could see the world around you. The girls hurried ahead of you so they could get settled before you arrived. You and Hosea kept up your gentle trot up the slope. Just down the hillside, you could see a herd of bison grazing. It seemed fitting somehow that they were there to witness, with how prominent they were in Charles’ heritage. 

You slowly crested the hill, and your nerves returned. This was it. The biggest day of your life. You took a deep breath to steady your nerves as your group of friends came into view. The gang stood in a sort of half circle, facing in towards where the ceremony would take place, chatting idly. All conversation ceased when they heard you and Hosea approaching. They turned to watch as the two of you rode up. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes, having primped and polished for the event. You gulped slightly as all eyes fell on you. You suddenly had the desire to turn and run in the other direction. 

That all fell away when you locked eyes with the groom. Charles stood next to Reverend Swanson at the center of the half-circle. He was dressed in a crisp black suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. It was strange to see him in a suit, and he would have looked awkward if it hadn’t been tailored so well. Under the suit jacket he wore a dark navy vest and a crisp white shirt with no neck tie. His hair shone in the sun, and an eagle feather fluttered against his shoulder. 

Charles met your gaze, and seemed to freeze, not even breathing as he took in the sight of you. A smile slowly spread across his face, and you knew that any nerves he may have felt blew away in the breeze at the same time yours did. You felt a smile as wide as his spreading across your own face as you saw him. You didn’t even realize your horse had stopped, or that Hosea had dismounted until he gently tapped your knee to get your attention. 

He gave you a knowing smile as he carefully helped you down off your horse. Silver Dollar and your horse joined the other horses in grazing a few feet away from the little ceremony. Hosea held out his arm for you, and you rested your arm in the crook of his elbow. The half-circle parted to create a little aisle for you to get to Charles. Your eyes locked in his once more, and you couldn’t look away. 

You didn’t remember walking. You weren’t sure your feet were even touching the ground as Hosea walked you down the aisle toward Charles. You felt weightless, like you were floating toward him. 

Charles held out his hand for you, and you took it gladly as you reached him. Hosea patted your arm and Charles’ shoulder as he let you go before joining the rest of the gang. Your other hand slipped into Charles’ automatically as you moved to stand across from him. You wanted to fall into his arms and hold him close, but you stopped yourself for the sake of ceremony. You and he still stood closer to each other than most couples did, clasped hands hanging down near your legs to allow you to be closer. 

You glanced over at Reverend Swanson, who was smiling at you both. He was blessedly sober for once, though you knew once the festivities began he’d fall back into the bottle. 

“Friends,” He began. “We are gathered here today to witness the blessed union between this man and this woman.” You bit the inside of your lip to stop yourself from giggling. Neither you nor Charles had really wanted a standard Christian ceremony, but you knew Swanson would have been hurt if you’d told him as much. You’d thought Charles would have wanted a ceremony following the traditions of his people, but he said since he didn’t know who his people really were, and that every tribe had different traditions, it would be hard to do. So long as he was married to you, he didn’t care how the ceremony went. 

Swanson continued to ramble through the ceremony, though you sort of tuned him out, focused only on Charles. Your eyes were locked in his, swimming in the soft brown pools. Without having to say a word between the two of you, you held a sort of ceremony of your own. Neither of you needed words. You knew exactly what the other was thinking without having to open your mouths, just by looking into each other's eyes. 

“I do.” Charles said, breaking you out of your trance. He lifted your hand and gently slid the simple wedding band onto your finger. He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed the ring before letting your joined hands fall back down to your side.

“And do you take Charles to be your lawfully wedded husband,” Swanson asked, looking to you. “To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” You replied. Swanson handed you Charles’ wedding band, and you lifted his hand and slid it onto his finger. Following his lead, you brought his hand to your lips and kissed his ring.

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss th--” Before Swanson could even finish you’d stepped forward into Charles’ arms and pressed your lips to his. He let go of your hands to hold you close, lifting you so that you were standing on the tips of your toes. You faintly heard the cheers of your friends, but you weren’t paying much attention, lost in the presence of your new husband. 

“I love you.” Charles murmured, his lips barely leaving yours. 

“I love you too.” You whispered back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the rest of the gang had hurried back to camp, eager to start the celebrations, you and Charles took your time, riding back at a leisurely pace. You rode with Charles on Taima as your horse followed. Your arms were wrapped around him tightly, your face resting against his back. He held the reins in one hand, the other resting over your hands, fingers interlocked. You couldn’t stop yourself from pressing kisses to his shoulder, back, anywhere you could reach. 

By the time you were back to camp, the celebrations were in full swing. Everyone had drinks in their hands, Javier was strumming on his guitar and singing. Swanson was already stumbling around camp, too drunk to see. 

Everyone stopped and cheered when the two of you rode into camp. Kieran held Taima steady so that Charles could dismount and help you down. The two of you walked hand-in-hand into camp. The girls tossed flower petals into the air so that they rained down on you both. Hands affectionately slapped you and Charles on the back. Voices rang in your ear as people chatted excitedly. You weren't sure what to focus on. You just smiled and laughed with the rest of them, too happy to let the incessant chatter bother you. 

“Friends,” Dutch called, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Today is a day of celebration the likes of which we haven’t seen in a very long time.” He turned to you and Charles. “Mr. and Mrs. Smith, we’re honored to share in your special day. With the chaos we’ve seen in recent months, you give us hope that life can still go on, even in the face of much hardship and many trials. Congratulations to the both of you.” He said, lifting his cigar in a sort of toast. The rest of the gang cheered. You looked up at Charles and he pressed a kiss to your lips. 

The gang cheered and went back to celebrating. You stayed locked in Charles’ embrace for a moment, just staring up into his eyes. He met your gaze and rested his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes and sucked in a deep breath, losing yourself in his embrace. Someone cleared their throat, drawing you out of your trance. Arthur stood there, smiling sheepishly.

I... erm....” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “I’ve got somethin’ for ya.” He said, handing you both a piece of paper. “It ain’t much. I just thought... well I don’t know what I thought. Just wanted you to have it I guess.” He rambled. You held up the paper so you and Charles could both see. You gasped when you saw what was on it. 

A drawing of you and Charles standing hand-in-hand was beautifully sketched on the paper. You were in your wedding dress, and Charles in his suit. The details were incredible. Every line of your dress had been carefully sketched out. The marks of your face were exquisite, down to the tears of joy in your eyes as the drawing of you met her husband's gaze. Charles had been drawn in intensive detail as well, his hair flowing down over his shoulders, feather fluttering in the breeze, eyes filled with love. 

“When on earth did you have time to draw this?” You asked, looking up at Arthur. He was blushing slightly. 

“Well I... I sat down and did it just after the ceremony.” Arthur admitted. “You both just looked so happy. I wanted to draw you. Ain’t much, I know, but--”

“Arthur, it’s incredible.” Charles cut him off. “Really, thank you.” 

“I’ll keep it forever.” You said, clinging to the drawing tightly. Arthur was practically shrinking with embarrassment. 

“Well... er... I’m glad you like it.” He said. “Congratulations, you two. I’ve never seen a couple more well-suited.” He said with a nod. 

“Come on, you two.” Mary Beth said, running up and interrupting any further conversation. “It’s time for your first dance.” She grabbed your wrist, dragging you away. Arthur quickly grabbed the drawing. 

“I’ll put this in your tent.” He assured you both as Mary Beth pulled you away and you pulled Charles after you. 

“Thanks Arthur,” You called over your shoulder. The gang cheered as you and Charles were dragged over toward where the rest of the gang were gathered. Javier began playing a soft, slow song on his guitar. Charles’ hand went around your waist, pulling you flush against him. You rested one hand on the back of his neck, the other hand locked in his. The two of you slowly began to dance.

You couldn’t resist resting your head on his chest as you danced. He pulled you closer, holding you securely. Others joined in dancing after a moment. Mary Beth and Kieran, Sean and Karen, Dutch and Molly, even John and Abigail, who rarely displayed any sort of affection toward each other. 

“You look stunning, my love.” Charles said quietly. You tilted your head back to look up at him. He smiled down at you and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You’re always beautiful, but today you look otherworldly.” 

“Thank you.” you said, standing up on your tiptoes to press your lips against his. “I have to say, you look better in a suit than I would have ever imagined.” You said. 

“What does that mean?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“It means that you look dashing no matter what you’re wearing. I thought you’d look out of place in a suit. It just isn’t... you. But you have never looked more handsome.” You said. He smiled and knocked his forehead against yours. 

“I love you so much.” He sighed contently. 

“I love you too.” you replied. Before you knew what was happening, Charles scooped you up in his arms bridal style and spun you in a circle. You laughed and held on to him, your nose brushing against his. You cupped his cheek in your hand. 

Javier ended the song, and the gang applauded. You and Charles were almost too lost in your own little world to notice. But he did eventually set you down, still holding you close, his face inches from yours.

“If I could interrupt for a moment,” Hosea called, and everyone quieted down. You and Charles turned to look at him. He was standing up on a log, smiling at the two of you. “Watching the two of you today has made this old fool feel incredibly nostalgic,” He began. “I hope you both have a long and happy life together. We couldn’t afford to get you much in the way of wedding presents, but we all got together to get you something.” He said.

“You didn’t have to--” Charles began, but Hosea cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

“Of course we got you something.” He gestured across camp. You and Charles had been so caught up in each other you hadn’t even noticed the new tent set up at the edge of camp. “We figured you two would want a little more privacy than your current lodgings offered.” You and Charles stared at the tent, stunned. It wasn’t anything fancy. But it was a canopy with four walls. Well four curtains. But it was more than your little lean-to you shared with Javier. 

“I... I don’t... thank you.” you stuttered. “It’s wonderful.” you said. Charles nodded in agreement. 

“Now I can get some peace,” Javier called. “I don’t have to listen to you two ‘cuddling’ under the blankets next to me.” He teased. You felt yourself flush slightly but you laughed all the same. 

“Thank you.” Charles said. “Really it’s more than we ever expected.” 

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating. You and Charles were never far from each other, always needing to be touching each other. Holding hands or sitting with arms wrapped around each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning, Mrs. Smith.” Charles’ deep, warm voice stirred you from your sleep. The name made you giddy. You were Mrs. Smith now. It would take some getting used to. You smiled and stretched, feeling Charles’ body pressed close to yours. Slowly you opened your eyes.. 

Charles was leaning over you, one hand on either side of your body, face inches from yours. His hair tickled your face slightly. You lifted your head, pressing your lips to his for a quick kiss, which he met gladly. 

“Good morning, dear husband.” You replied, lifting one hand to caress his face. You caught sight of your ring on your finger and peered at it. It was so strange to be wearing a ring, but it also felt so right. “We stayed up far too late last night.” You groaned groggily. 

“We did.” Charles agreed. “But if we want to get to Owanjila in time to set up camp, we need to get going soon.” He said. You nodded, but neither of you made any move to get up. On the contrary, Charles lay down once more, half on top of you, holding you close. You snuggled up against him, holding him. 

You’d both stayed up until nearly sunrise, celebrating with the others and falling asleep the moment you turned in for the night. You wanted nothing more than to roll over and fall back asleep in your husband’s embrace, but you knew he was right about waking up.

The two of you had decided to take a little trip to Owanjila for a honeymoon of sorts. You were excited to go. Just you and him, away from anyone who might disturb you. You could do whatever you wanted. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally mine.” you sighed. “And I’m yours.” 

“Do you really think that ceremony changed anything?” He asked curiously.

“No I suppose not. You were already mine, and I was already yours. But now the rest of the world knows it too.” You explained. “Maybe it’s just... I grew up being told that the wedding was so important, that it was the only way two people could be joined. Maybe that’s still stuck in my head. I don’t know.” You sighed. Charles pressed a kiss to your neck. 

“That makes sense.” He said. “But whether we belonged to each other starting yesterday, or some time ago, I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together.” He said. You hummed in agreement. 

After another moment in each others arms, Charles finally pushed himself off of you, sitting up and pulling on his tunic. You also sat up and pulled your blouse on over your chemise, then pulling on your skirt. 

It didn’t take long for the two of you to finish packing up what you would need. Most of the camp was still hungover and asleep when the two of you left. You weren’t sure Karen or Sean had even really gone to sleep yet though. Both were up chatting and laughing drunkenly by the campfire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late afternoon by the time you and Charles reached Strawberry. The little town was bustling with people, busier than the narrow streets could really handle. You slowed your horses to a walk and weaved through the streets, passing through the town and out toward Owanjila. 

It wasn’t long before the lake came into view, shimmering beautifully in the late afternoon sun. Muskie jumped out of the water, catching bugs or fish that swam along the surface. A small family of beavers rested on the shore, snacking on some food they had found. 

You and Charles made your way across the dam, cutting off the trail just on the other side of the lake. You rode along the shore until you found a nice flat spot to set up camp, right on the shore of the lake. Charles started setting up the tent while you cleared any large rocks out of the way and set up a simple campfire. 

Once you were done setting up your campfire, you kicked off your boots and waded out into the shallows of the lake, standing ankle-deep in the water. You stared out at the lake before you. The sun had dipped behind the mountains, and the lake shimmered a dark purple in the fading light. Fireflies blinked over the surface of the water, occasionally disappearing into the mouth of a fish. 

Warm arms slipped around your waist, a large solid body pressed up against your back. You sighed and leaned back into Charles’ embrace. He rested his chin on your shoulder, the scruff on his face scratching against your cheek. You rested your arms over his. 

“Aren’t you cold, my love?” he asked quietly in your ear. 

“Not quite yet.” You said. But he held you tighter still, keeping you warm. You couldn’t suppress a yawn. Staying up most of the night and then traveling all day left you exhausted. You’d been looking forward to letting him ravish you until you couldn’t walk, but you weren’t sure if you could even stay awake that long. 

Charles, who knew you better than you knew yourself most days, gently scooped you up into his arms and carried you toward your little campsite. Your tent was set up near the fire so that the warmth would also fill your tent, keeping you both comfortable in the cold mountain air. Charles ducked inside the tent, laying you gently on the bedrolls before laying behind you, pulling you into his arms so that your back was pressed against his chest. You yawned again. 

“I’m sorry.” You sighed. Charles raised an eyebrow at you. “I’ve been looking forward to being alone with you out here for weeks. But now I think I’m too tired to do anything.” You giggled. He chuckled and nuzzled his face against your neck. 

“It’s not like we don’t have the next few days to enjoy each other.” He pointed out. 

“I know. But I want you.” You whined. Ever since you’d ridden through Strawberry you’d been thinking of all the things you wanted him to do to you, growing wetter and wetter at every new thought. 

“It doesn’t have to be athletic you know,” He said, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. His hand slid down your body, caressing the swell of your hip before his fingers found the buttons of your skirt. His lips hovered inches from yours. “We can just go slow, take our time.”

You pressed your lips to his, and his hand slipped into your skirt. He pushed your bloomers down over your ass so they were out of the way. His large hand slowly caressed your firm cheeks, rough callouses against the soft skin of your rear. You ran your fingers through his hair as he kissed you. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He murmured, lips barely leaving yours. 

“No.” You whimpered, and you felt a chuckle rumble through his chest against your back. His hand slid around to your front, stroking your thighs for a moment before slipping between them. You lifted one leg automatically, giving him more room. 

His hand moved against the outside of your sensitive lips a few times, teasing before his fingers slipped between them. His finger lightly brushed over your clit, making you jump slightly against him. He hummed, lips trailing kisses across your face as he began to explore. 

“You really did want this, hmm?” He asked, feeling how wet you were. You nodded, whimpering as one finger slipped inside of you, then slipped back out, continuing its exploration of your sensitive folds. “How long have you been thinking about this, hmmm? Since we left camp?”

“Since Strawberry.” You whimpered. Charles sucked in a breath. 

“You got this wet between Strawberry and now?” He murmured. You nodded, clinging to him as his fingers began rubbing your pearl expertly. He knew how to make you fall apart under his touch. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll take good care of you.” He said, and you keened underneath him. 

He withdrew his fingers and pushed your skirt down. You wiggled out of it, kicking it and your bloomers off to the side. You caressed his cheek with one hand, keeping his face close to yours. You desperately needed to be close to him. 

Charles propped himself up slightly so he was leaning over you as his hand slid down between your legs once more. He dipped two fingers inside of you, his thumb brushing your clit lightly. The ghosting feeling of the pad of his thumb over you was driving you crazy. You clung to him, whimpering and keening at his touch. His lips hovered just inches from yours, brushing against you sometimes, but not kissing you. He wanted to watch you fall apart underneath him. 

It wasn’t going to take you long. The chaos of the last week, planning and prepping for everything, you hadn’t had a moment together for a number of days. You’d missed him terribly, and these wonderfully intimate moments with just the two of you. Your legs trembled slightly as your pleasure approached its peak. 

You could feel Charles’ hard member pressing against your leg through his pants. You rubbed your leg against him, trying to give him some semblance of the pleasure he was giving you. A low groan in your ear told you it was working. You let out a little cry as he began moving his fingers faster. 

“That's it, my love.” Charles murmured, pressing sweet kisses across your face. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held onto him tightly as your body trembled with release. It wasn’t a blinding, soul shaking orgasm. But it was wonderfully intimate, holding on to him as your body twitched and trembled. 

“I want you inside of me.” You panted. Your hands slid down to his trousers, fumbling to get them undone. He unbuckled his belt and set it aside before helping you remove his trousers and drawers. Your fingers trailed under his shirt, pulling it up over his head. His fingers went to your blouse, deftly undoing the buttons before pulling it and your chemise off. You were both desperate for that skin-to-skin contact. 

Charles pulled your hips back against his, and you hooked your leg over his hip to keep you open for him.. He ground his hips against you, moving his cock against your wet center and slicking him up. One arm went under you, wrapping across your chest and pulling you back against him. The other went back to your center, gently stroking your folds. 

You let out a shaky sigh as his cock pushed into you. Your head lolled back against his shoulder and you gripped his arm tightly as he began moving slowly in and out. It was like having him inside of you offered relief for pain you didn’t even know you’d been feeling. That missing part of you finally back where it should be. Charles let out a breathy moan that suggested he felt the same. 

“Ffffffuck Charles.” you whimpered, reaching an arm back to try and pull him closer. He buried his face in the crook of your neck. The hand that was hugging your across your chest slipped upwards, resting at the base of your throat. His hips moved against yours slowly, dragging out your pleasure. 

“God damn.” He growled in your ear. “I needed you more than I thought.” you nodded in agreement. You squeezed around him and he let out a loud moan, picking up the pace. He began rubbing your center faster, pushing you toward your peak. He was grunting and groaning in your ear and it was so fucking sexy. You cried out as a second orgasm washed over you, surprising you slightly. Charles followed you soon after, spilling inside of you. 

You lay in his arms, panting and trembling. Your leg slid off his thigh and rested on your other leg, trapping him inside of you. He nuzzled his face against the back of your neck as you both slowly regained your breathing. You felt him shift slightly, and a warm blanket draped over you both. 

Your exhaustion only furthered by your recent love-making, you felt yourself drifting off to sleep. Charles’ breathing was slowing as well, signaling that he was also slipping into sleep. His cock was softening inside of you, but didn’t quite slip out, keeping that feeling of being whole as you drifted off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up shivering slightly some time in the early hours of the morning. At some point Charles had rolled over, preferring to sleep on his back, and had accidentally taken most of the blanket with him, leaving you cold, your naked skin exposed to the cool mountain air. You tugged on the blanket, and he released it unconsciously. You burrowed deep under the warm blanket, rolling over so you could snuggle up against your husband's side, arms slipping around him. 

He was so solid and warm against you, you never wanted to let go. He wrapped an arm around you, not really waking up but conscious enough to know he wanted you closer. But his breathing stayed even and his eyes stayed closed. 

As you nuzzled against him, draping one leg around his hips, you felt something solid and heavy bump against your thigh. You bit your lip, rubbing your leg against his morning wood. He stirred slightly, but didn’t wake. 

Moving slowly, you disentangled yourself from his embrace, sliding down his body under the blanket. His morning wood stood to attention, twitching slightly as your hot breath ghosted over it. Yes this would be fun. 

You straddled his leg, your center resting against his shin as you leaned over him. Your mouth hovered over his member, breathing hot breath over him. It twitched against and you smiled, pressing your lips to the tip. 

Slowly you lowered your mouth over him. You didn’t suck, just licked, wanting to see how long you could go before he woke up. You could taste the remnants of your slick from the previous night's events on his skin, salty and sweet. 

You took more and more of him, slowly bobbing your head up and down, licking him as you went. You saw his abs flex, but he didn’t quite wake up. You took him in further, swirling your tongue slowly around him. You couldn’t help but rub your center against his leg, still wet with a mix of his cum and yours. 

You heard him suck in a deep breath and knew he was starting to wake up. You kept going, adding suction to your work, taking more and more of him into your mouth. He shifted under you, and the blanket lifted off of you. 

Charles stared down at you blearily, propped up on his elbows. You gave him a smile and continued your work, bobbing your head slowly up and down, sucking on him like he was a lollipop. 

“What are you do-- ah!” He tossed his head back and clung to the blanket as you took him all the way in and swallowed around him. “Fuck.” He panted, and you slowly worked your way back up until only the tip was in your mouth, and you sucked him again. “You are dangerous, Mrs. Smith.” He chuckled, lifting his head to look at you once more. You wiggled your eyebrows and ground your hips down on his leg once more, moaning slightly.

He groaned and held out his arms for you. You bobbed your head one last time, sucking against him before you let him go with a satisfying pop. You crawled up his body, straddling his hips. You rested your hands on his abs, pushing him gently down so he lay flat on his back, you ground your hips against his pelvis, moaning at the friction. 

Charles grabbed your hands and pulled you down against him so that you were chest to chest. You continued to grind against him, your nipples brushing against his chest. You bit your lip, grinning at him wickedly. His head fell back. 

“Fuck. You can be quite the little vixen, you know that?” He asked. You let out a little sound, similar to a pur, and stretched out lazily over him. His cock bumped against your wet center, and you both gasped. 

You slid down him slightly, trying to push him into you. Charles reached down and grabbed his cock, steadying himself for you to lower yourself onto him. You gasped as his cock slid inside you, walls still wet from your last love-making session. You rolled your head slightly, groaning as he sheathed himself inside of you. 

You moved to sit upright, but Charles’ arms wrapped around you, keeping your chest pressed against his. You slowly began moving your hips up and down, whimpering at the dull ache he caused inside of you. It felt so good, so right. 

“Oh god.” You whimpered, picking up the pace and taking him faster. Soon the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the tent as you moved hard against him. Charles’ hands rested on your hips, gripping you tightly and helping you move. 

You held yourself down on him and ground against him, your legs growing tired. His hips moved with yours, making sure he stayed deep inside of you as you moved. You whimpered, feeling your core tensing as your orgasm began to build. 

“Are you gonna cum soon?” Charles murmured in your ear. You nodded, clinging to him tightly, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Right as your orgasm was about to wash you away, Charles stopped moving, holding your hips tightly against his so you couldn’t move. 

You wailed and squirmed, desperate to get any friction you could, wanting so badly to finish. But Charles wouldn’t let you. He pulled out of you, and before you knew what was happening, you were flat on your stomach and he was laying on top of you, supporting some of his weight on his elbows but letting his body pin you to your bedroll. 

“Charles,” You wailed. He just pressed kisses to your neck. 

“Weren’t you the woman who was too tired last night?” He growled in your ear. “But you decided to wake me up? That’s rude.” He teased. You whimpered and squirmed, trying to get some friction where you needed it. Charles straddled your legs, keeping them pinned firmly together so they couldn’t move. You whimpered and relented, going limp against the bedroll underneath you. “There we go.” He said, stroking your side gently. “If you’re going to wake me up like that, you’re playing by my rules.” He cooed in your ear. 

“Charles, please.” you panted. But he just lay on top of you, pressing kisses to your back and shoulders until your breathing steadied. 

“Alright, my love.” He finally said, moving one leg between yours so you could spread your legs open. He slotted his hips against your ass, rubbing his cock against your center before he slipped in. “So good for me. You feel so damn good.” He murmured against your skin as he began picking up a steady pace. You clung to the bedroll underneath you. His cock brushed up against your g-spot perfectly, and as he picked up his pace he was quickly pushing you back toward your orgasm. 

“Fuck, Charles, yes. Just like that.” You panted, tensing around him. So of course he slowed down, teasing you. You growled, pounding a fist against the ground in frustration. Charles rested his hands on your hips, keeping you pressed down so you couldn’t move. 

He moved horribly slowly inside of you, postponing your orgasm and dragging out your pleasure. You whimpered under him, but he just hummed and pressed his lips to your sweaty skin once more, kissing you as he moved lazily in and out. 

“Please, please please,” You whimpered. But this time he didn’t relent immediately, continuing his slow pace. You slowly began to relax once more, your building orgasm having long-since faded.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he snapped his hips against yours, a loud clap echoing around you as his hips made contact with your ass. He picked up a hard, fast, unrelenting pace, and you wailed, arching your back against him. You turned your head and pressed your lips to his, though you couldn't keep them there long as he drew another wail from you. 

“Fuck, Charles,” you panted. “Yes, yes. I love you. Yes. Please don’t stop. Please. I’m gonna...” Before you could finish what you were saying, Charles pulled out of you and flipped you over on your back, laying so that his stomach rested against your hips, once again pinning you to the ground and stopping your orgasm in its tracks. 

You wailed and tugged on his hair, babbling incoherantly, begging him to fuck you into the dirt and let you cum. He just chuckled and nuzzled his face against your neck, relishing in the way he so easily drove you mad. Frustrated, you let your head flop back against the bedroll underneath you, slamming your hand down against the ground again. 

“I love you.” Charles teased. You glared up at him, pouting. He chuckled and slid up your body so that his cock rested near your center, but not near enough. He peppered your face with kisses, smothering you in affection as you pouted. You couldn’t keep it up though. Eventually your face cracked into a smile, and you pressed your lips to his. 

Charles hummed triumphantly and pushed himself up. He grabbed your legs and braced them on his shoulders, leaning over you so that you were nearly bent in half. 

“Please, my love,” You whimpered. “Please let me cum this time.” You begged. Charles chuckled and pressed a kiss to your nose. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” He said, his hips moving forward, cock sliding inside of you. You groaned, grabbing on to his forearms as he pushed inside of you. When he was sheathed fully inside of you, he ground his hips against yours, drawing a loud moan out of you both. His face scrunched up in pleasure, lips pulled into what would have looked like a snarl if his eyes weren’t shining with love.

“My god, Charles,” You panted. “You feel so damn good. So hard and hot inside of me.” He growled and leaned forward, nipping at your chest lightly. Your legs slid off of his shoulders, bracing against his arms and spreading you open wider for him. He leaned forward even more so that his face was hovering just over yours. “Pound me, please pound me.” You whispered. He nodded and braced his hands on either side of you. 

He snapped his hips forward, making you gasp, and began pumping in and out of you relentlessly. You tossed your head back, wailing and keening underneath him as he slammed into you. Your arms went up around his back, holding you close to him. You buried your face into the crook of his shoulder as he continued to move. 

He grabbed your hips to steady you, thrusting into you faster and harder. Your fingernails dug into his skin, scratching him as you scrambled to hold on to him. His voice was a low growl, mixing with your high wail as he drove you both wild. 

“Fuck, Charles.” you groaned. “I’m gonna... Please let me... don’t stop... I’m gonna...” You couldn’t complete a sentence, too far gone in your pleasure. You screamed as your orgasm washed over you, and everything went white with bliss. 

When you came back to your body, your back was pressed against the ground, Charles’ face buried against the side of your head with one arm wrapped around your head to keep you close. He was breathing heavily, hips slowly moving inside of you, milking every last ounce of pleasure out of you both. Your walls fluttered against his cock.

His body lay on you, nearly his whole weight pressing you into the ground. You didn’t mind one bit, desperate to stay close to him and prolong this moment as long as possible. You unclenched your hand from where it was gripping the back of Charles’ neck, strands of his hair tangled in it. You gently combed your fingers through his hair and trailed your fingers across his hot, sweaty back, soothing the scratches you no-doubt left on his back. 

With a groan, Charles rolled over, taking you with him so that you were laying on top of him. You lifted your head, staring down at him. He was gazing up at you with half-lidded eyes, pupils still blown with lust. You gently pushed sweaty strands of hair out of his face, caressing his cheek tenderly. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to your palm. 

You sighed and flopped against him, resting your head on his chest. One hand gently came up to your head, fingers gently combing through your hair and moving it to one side. 

“I love you.” you sighed. “I love you so much sometimes I can hardly breathe.” 

“It’s the same for me.” He replied. “For so long I thought my life was only meant for pain and suffering and loneliness. But now I see that I get love and tenderness too.” you lifted your head and met his gaze. It almost looked like he had tears forming in his eyes. If he did, he was quick to push them away. “Thank you.” He said, “For being the one good thing to happen to me.” 

“It’s the same for me.” You replied with a grin, pressing a kiss to his chin. “I never thought love would come my way, especially when I joined a gang of outlaws. With you, I’ve never been happier.” His arms wrapped around you, holding you securely against him. You rested your head once more, sighing constantly as you took in his presence. He let out a similar sigh.

Outlaws weren’t supposed to find love. At least that’s what the stories said. But here you were, lying in your husband's arms, feeling thoroughly ravished and entirely loved. You weren’t sure what the future would hold for either of you. Neither of you were naive enough to believe the gang would survive the turn of the century. But you knew whatever would come, you would face it together, as husband and wife.


	37. Four is Pleasure (Arthur/Charles/Javier/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, Javier and Reader have been in a happy relationship with each other for some time now. Recently, with your blessing, Charles began seeing Arthur as well. The four of you spend a night in a cabin and, well, take a guess what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry for how long it's taken me to post a new chapter. Life is giving me less and less time to write. So it's going to be longer betwee chapters I think. 
> 
> But this chapter is a good one. A long one. I hope it makes up for it. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“Well that was a waste of time.” Javier huffed. You were riding back to camp with him, Arthur and Charles after following a lead that turned out to be a dud. 

“Well that’s just how it goes, sometimes.” Arthur shrugged. “Not every lead is going to work out.” 

“It just seemed so promising, though.” you sighed, feeling defeated. It had been your lead after all. Some old coot that was living on his own in a little shack in the forest, sitting on a huge fortune. You’d done some digging into it and it seemed anyone who’d heard of this man believed he was sitting on a lot of money. But when the three of you had gotten to his house, the man was dead, likely dead in his sleep, and there was no money to be found anywhere. You’d practically torn the place up and nothing. 

“It’s not your fault,” Charles tried to reassure you. 

“It did seem like a pretty solid lead.” Javier piped in. You nodded absentmindedly. You were still upset with how this had all gone down. Nothing to show for all your work. Nothing to contribute to the box. You’d put all your time and energy into this one lead, only for it to be a failure. Grimshaw would be on your case for sure. If you didn’t bring in any money soon, you’d be back to doing laundry and sewing with the other women. 

You felt a hand brush against yours and looked up to see Charles riding alongside you. He gave you a reassuring smile, and you did your best to smile back. You felt a foot bump against yours and turned to see Javier riding on your other side, wearing a huge, goofy grin. They did make you feel a little better. Your two men.

Your two lovers were always there for you, and you tried to always be there for them. Ever since you’d found this lead, they’d supported you, offering advice on how to follow it up and what to watch for. When you’d finally said you were going to put your plan into action, you hadn’t even had to ask if they’d help you out. Charles had suggested Arthur come along as well, knowing he was without a doubt the most reliable man in camp. Once you’d told Arthur your plan, he’d agreed to come along. 

You’d of course tease Charles about wanting Arthur to come along. A few weeks back Charles had confessed to you both that he was sweet on Arthur, and wanted to try to see where things would go. You and Javier gave him your blessing, so long as he be up front with Arthur about your unorthodox relationship. You’d always thought he and Arthur had something more. But you couldn’t help but tease him about it now and then. 

“Sometimes even a solid lead don’t work out,” Arthur added, glancing over his shoulder at you. He was riding ahead of you, leading the way back to camp. “Don’t mean it wasn’t good work on your part.” He said. You nodded reluctantly, still a little blue. 

“Arthur’s right. Don’t get discouraged. Something else will come along.” Charles reassured you in that soft, rumbling voice of his. You did feel a little better knowing that none of them blamed you at the very least. 

“We should find somewhere to stop for the night.” Charles said. “It’s getting dark. I don’t like crossing through the mountains so late if I can help it. Too many predators.” 

“Yeah, not all of us like riding into camp at 3 in the morning, Arthur.” Javier teased. You giggled slightly. Arthur glanced back at the three of you, then up at the sky. 

“Got any suggestions?” He asked. 

“There’s a cabin nearby. Empty. Charles and I found it last time we were hunting up this way.” You said. “It’s not far, and it’ll give us some shelter until morning.” 

“Lead on then.” Arthur said, slowing his horse so you could pass him. You flashed him a smile as you passed. At least he still seemed to trust your judgement, even if your job had been a complete failure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though the cabin wasn’t far, it was still dark by the time you reached it. Fortunately the four of you were able to quickly prepare your arrangements for the evening. Arthur and Charles made sure no one was in the cabin while you and Javier settled the horses into a small shed around the back of the house. 

A stack of firewood sat outside the barn, and the two of you lugged it inside. Arthur and Charles were looting the place, looking for anything valuable. You began setting up the fire in the fireplace while the others looked around.

“I’ll go catch us something to eat. Javier, will you come with me? I’d feel better if I had a second set of eyes with me.” Charles asked. Javier nodded and the two stepped out of the house. Things were quiet for a moment. You could feel Arthur staring at you, but you knew the man was strangely shy. You wanted him to say whatever was on his mind on his own terms. 

He stepped towards you and you felt something bump your arm. Arthur held out his matchbook to you, so you could light the fire. 

“Thanks.” You said, taking a match and striking it against the stone fireplace before lighting your kindling. 

“Sure,” He said simply, that accent of his making the word sound a little funny. You loved it. He stood there for a moment, leaning against the wall. Finally he spoke again. “I need to tell you something.” He said reluctantly. “Charles and I have been seeing each other for a couple weeks.” He said, cringing like he was waiting for you to yell at him. 

“I know, he told me.” you said simply.

“And… you’re fine with it?” He asked. 

“Charles said he explained our… relationship to you.” you said, tilting your head. 

“I… he did. I just… it don’t make sense to me.” Arthur said, looking thoroughly puzzled. 

“You really think Charles is the unfaithful kind?” you asked. 

“No. I… I don’t know what I thought.” He said, scuffing his boot on the floor. “Just… wanted to make sure you were aware, I guess… you’re really okay with it?”

“Of course I am. I think you and Charles are great for each other.” you said, standing up. “You know I’m with Javier as well as Charles, right?”

“I don’t listen to camp gossip much.” Arthur said quickly. 

“But you’ve seen us. The way we all sleep curled up together.”

“I figured it wasn’t really my place to ask.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Charles did say... but again, none of it really made any sense to me.”

“Well now it is your place to ask, because you’re with Charles.” you said. You sighed. “How about this. When those two get back with food, and after we eat, we can all discuss it together. They might be better at explaining it all than I am.” You said. Arthur nodded in agreement. “But, for the record, I encouraged Charles to finally act on his feelings toward you.” You said. 

“Really?” Arthur asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Charles and Javier returned soon, carrying a couple skinned rabbits to eat. Arthur cooked them for you all. You subtly pulled Javier aside, wanting to let him know what was happening with Arthur. 

“I thought Charles said he explained it.” Javier frowned. 

“He did. But I guess it didn’t quite sink in for Arthur. We’re going to talk about it later, all of us. We have to make sure Arthur understands. It’s only fair.” you said. Javier nodded. 

“Alright. Have you told Charles?”

“Not yet, but…” You glanced over to the fireplace where Charles and Arthur were talking in hushed voices. “I think Arthur’s got that covered.” Judging by Charles’ expression, Arthur was telling him right now. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, for the most part. Eventually you and Javier had picked up a light conversation to fill the tense atmosphere. But it died down as everyone took their last bite of food. It was quiet and awkward once more. 

“So,” Javier said, getting straight to the point. “You think Charles is cheating on us?” He asked. Arthur froze, looking very much like a startled deer. 

“No I… well I... “ Arthur sighed and looked at Charles. “I was just… worried. I didn’t want to come between whatever this is.” He admitted. 

“I understand,” Charles said. 

“You aren’t mad?” 

“You were concerned for these two, for their feelings. How can I be mad when I know you’re always looking out for two people I love very much?” He asked. Arthur chuckled. 

“Well when you put it like that…” He said, rubbing his neck bashfully. “So… how does this work then? She with Charles on even days and Javier on odd ones?” He asked with a nervous laugh. He seemed to realize his joke wasn’t very funny. “Not… I didn’t mean…” 

“Arthur,” Charles said, taking Arthur’s hand. “Like I explained, I’m with both of them. Sometimes it’s the three of us together, sometimes we go for more… one-on-one time. Sometimes they run off and spend time together without me.” 

“It’s very… open.” you said. “We all love each other equally.” 

“Okay,” Arthur said slowly. “So where… where do I fit in?” He asked. 

“You know I care for you dearly,” Charles said. “You can fit in however you feel. If you only want to spend time with me, that's fine. If you also want to spend time with others, or with other people, that’s fine too. If you can’t handle this, I understand.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Arthur, but I’ve seen you staring at Javier just as much as Charles.” You said, remembering that all-too familiar look you’d seen on his face. The one you’d worn for weeks before you’d finally gotten together with Charles and Javier. “I get the feeling it isn’t just Charles you’re sweet on. You like Javier too.” Arthur blushed. Javier flashed him a cocky grin.

“I… uh… you’re not wrong.” Arthur admitted sheepishly. “Weren’t just them who caught my eye though.” He said, giving you a meaningful look. That took you by surprise. You hadn’t noticed him watching you ever. 

“I thought I’d caught you staring at her a few times.” Javier teased. “You’re sweet on all three of us, aren’t you!” Javier said delightedly. 

“Yes. I s’ppose I am.” Arthur admitted, staring down at his lap shyly. Charles took his hand, pulling his attention back. 

“Then if you’d like, you can spend time with all three of us.” He said. 

“Spend time like…” He glanced over at you and Javier. 

“Intimately.” You confirmed. Javier nodded his head. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Charles assured him. “And if you find it’s not right for you, that’s fine too. But… I’d love if you joined us one evening.“

“I think... I’d like that,” Arthur said quietly. Charles leaned over and kissed his cheek affectionately. 

“We don’t have to do anything now if you don’t want to,” Charles murmured. 

“Well... seems a shame to waste such a fine opportunity. Seein’ as we’re all here together, away from... prying ears.” Arthur mumbled shyly. You knew it was as close as the shy man could come to outright saying he wanted it. But you had noticed the slight tightness in his pants. “If y’all want, that is.” Arthur looked up at you and Javier.

“I’d love it,” Javier chirped happily. 

“What, spend time alone in a cabin with three handsome cowboys to take care of me?” You said sarcastically, winking at Arthur. “There’s nothing I want more.” 

“How do I even...” Arthur looked around nervously. “Where do we start?” 

“Wherever you’re comfortable.” you said gently. Arthur chewed his lip. 

“Here,” Charles said, reaching a hand out for him. Arthur took it, allowing Charles to pull him close. Charles pushed Arthur’s hat off his head, letting it fall to the floor. Tenderly he caressed his cheek, pushing his hair out of his face. Arthur surged forward, capturing Charles’ lips in his own. Charles’ hands went down to Arthur’s waist, pulling him close. 

You watched, entranced and instantly turned on. They were so gentle with each other, testing the waters, but so passionate as months of built up sexual tension was finally released. Arthur’s lips began to move more hungrily as his confidence grew. You knew you should probably look away, so as not to make Arthur uncomfortable, but it was hard to do. 

“ _Amor,_ ” Javier said, gently tapping you on your shoulder. You looked up at him and smiled when you saw him standing over you, bowing low, holding out one hand to you. You took his hand and allowed him to pull you to your feet and into his arms. One hand grabbed your waist while the other held your hand. Your free hand went automatically to his shoulder. Javier began humming some soft, slow tune, dancing with you. You leaned against him, letting him lead you in a dance for a moment, just you and him.

Your eyes were drawn to Javier’s neckerchief, worn as it always was to hide the scar on his neck. The hand that rested on his shoulder slid to his neck. You looked up at him, asking for permission. He nodded, and you slowly began undoing the knot and unwrapping the scarf, letting it fall to the floor. 

You always felt such a mixture of emotions when you saw his scar. Anxiety at the thought that someone had once been so close to taking him from this earth. Gratitude that they hadn’t succeeded. A burning desire to shower the scar in affection. A fierce need to have him close. 

You tilted your head, resting your lips on his clavicle. He hummed, quietly giving you permission to kiss him. You always waited for his okay, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Your lips trailed up his neck, tilting his chin backwards to give you better access. You started leaving slow, sensual kisses along his scar, showering him in your love. You loved the taste of his skin, salty but otherwise clean. After you were satisfied you’d given his scar enough attention, you moved up to his jaw, accenting your kisses with little nips. 

Javier gasped, and you felt his biceps tense under your touch. Your dancing now all but forgotten aside from the occasional sway side-to-side, you focused on smothering Javier in affection. You latched on to his throat, just below his jaw, and sucked, making sure everyone who saw him would know he was taken. Javier’s grip on you tightened, and a quiet moan rumbled in his throat. 

You felt a hand come up between the two of you, fingers pulling the buttons on your blouse free. You sighed as the cool air came in contact with your bare skin. You pressed kisses over the love bite that was forming on Javier’s neck as he began pulling your shirt open. He tugged it free of your skirt and slipped it off your shoulders. He helped you slip your arms free of your chemise, so that the top was hanging down from your corset. His hands immediately came up to your breasts, cupping what he could through your corset. You ground your hips against him, covering his neck and jaw with kisses.

“Jesus...” Arthur murmured from across the room, drawing you out of your moment. You looked over at him and Charles. Arthur was wrapped securely in Charles’ arms, leaning on him slightly with their foreheads knocked together, watching you. Arthur stared at you and Javier with a mixture of arousal and awe. Charles was studying Arthur’s reaction tenderly. He gave you and Javier a proud look. 

“Watching is fun, isn’t it?” Charles asked. Arthur nodded. His face was flushed red, but you had a feeling it was more lust than embarrassment now. 

“I never would have thought... they just look so good.” Arthur murmured. 

“Would you like some attention?” You asked, smiling at him seductively, but leaving the choice completely up to him. 

“Actually,” Arthur said, clearing his throat, “I was wondering if I could do to you what you’re doin’ to him?” He asked. You grinned, glad he was coming out of his shell some. You nodded. Javier held on to your hips, following you as you stepped toward Arthur. You pressed up against Arthur, and he sucked in a breath as he got a good view of your cleavage. Javier’s hips were pressed up against your ass, grinding slowly as you stood there, letting Arthur get a good look at you. 

“Come here, you menace.” Charles grumbled, pulling Javier away from you and into his own arms. Javier just grinned up at Charles and ground his hips against Charles’ thick thigh. He leaned up and whispered something in Charles’ ear. 

Arthur’s hands rested on your hips and he tilted you back slightly, leaning over you. You tipped your head back, giving him better access to your neck. You sighed as you felt Arthur’s lips find your pulse point. They were soft, a little chapped (though you all had that in common) and surprisingly plush against your skin. He moved slowly at first, getting used to you, figuring out what you liked. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders for balance and he tipped you back further, his lips trailing down your neck. 

He lavished your neck with attention, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin. You closed your eyes, just taking in the feeling of him kissing you. Arthur’s lips locked on a part of your neck, and he began sucking. You sighed contently as he sucked on your skin. You knew it would leave a mark, and you were completely okay with that. You’d wear marks from all of them proudly. Arthur tipped you back further, and his lips explored your chest. 

You sighed as the scruff of his beard tickled the sensitive skin of your breast. His tongue flicked out, lapping at your cleavage and making you shiver with delight. You leaned back further, nearly bent in half, letting Arthur support you and keep you balanced. Arthur’s hand slipped into the cup of your corset, carefully pulling one of your breasts free of its confines. You let out breathy moans as his lips ghosted over your sensitive skin, teasing your nipple lightly until it peaked. 

You glanced over and saw Javier and Charles watching you both. They would look away occasionally to lock their lips together, but would turn back when you made particularly lovely noises. Arthur was taking his time, lavishing your chest in affection. Slowly you felt him pulling you back up so you were upright, his lips sliding up your neck until they met yours. His hand cupped your freed breast, massaging the heavy flesh in his hand. 

Eventually he released your lips, looking between you and Charles happily. You frowned as the top of your corset pushed against your exposed breast uncomfortably. You moved to tuck it back in, but stopped when Charles moved behind you, unbuttoning your skirt and expertly untying the laces on your corset. Once they were loose, you unclasped the front, letting it all fall to the floor so you were standing there in your bloomers and stockings. 

“Sorry,” Arthur said sheepishly. “I couldn’t help it.” his hand came up to your ribs once more, lifting your breast for another moment, then letting go. You just shook your head. 

“It’s fine,” You assured him. You glanced at the three men, and frowned. “What’s not fine is that I’m standing here in my bloomers while you three gentlemen are fully clothed.” you huffed, hands on your hips. Charles chuckled. 

“We can take care of that no problem.” Javier said, stepping toward Arthur. He paused for a moment, meeting Arthur’s gaze before reaching up and sliding Arthur’s tan jacket off his shoulders. Arthurs hands came to Javier’s vest, hesitant at first as they started working on the buttons, but moving more confidently with each button. He was becoming more confident, seemingly put at ease.

You felt a large hand on your hip and looked over your shoulder at Charles. He leaned down and kissed you softly as you turned in his grip. You undid his belt first, letting it drop to the floor with a thud. He stared down at you, his eyes blown with lust. Your fingers slipped under his shirt, quickly finding the buttons of his trousers and undoing them. You pushed them down his hips, and he kicked off his boots and stepped out of the fabric that pooled at his ankles. 

You reached your hand up to the collar of his shirt, ready to pull it over his head, but his hand snapped up and grabbed your wrist, stopping you. You stood still, waiting for him to tell you what to do. He slowly knelt down in front of you, hooking his fingers in the waistband of your bloomers and pulling them slowly down your thighs. You shivered as his breath ghosted over your skin. 

You braced yourself on Charles’ shoulder as you carefully stepped out of your bloomers. His lips ghosted over your thigh, sending goosebumps across your body. You heard a pair of gasps behind you and turned to see Javier and Arthur watching. 

Javier had his trousers half-way down his thighs. Arthur’s shirt was open revealing his beautifully toned chest. Javier’s fingers were frozen on Arthur’s waistband, having paused in the middle of working the buttons open. You bit your lip and kept your eyes on both of them as Charles pressed kisses against your legs You gasped as his tongue flicked out, licking your inner thigh. You had to suppress a whine as Charles stood up. In one swift movement he pulled his shirt off over his head. 

“You two just gonna stand there?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Arthur and Javier. Like two children caught slacking off, Javier and Arthur quickly resumed disrobing each other. Charles wrapped his arm around your waist as the two of you watched. 

You angled your body toward Charles, unable to resist pressing kisses across his pecs. His hand slid down from your waist to your ass, lifting you up onto your tip toes. He squeezed the firm, round flesh in his hand before turning his attention to the other cheek. You continued to kiss his chest while you watched Arthur and Javier.

Arthur pushed Javier’s trousers to the floor, exposing his tight ass and sweet, narrow hips. You chewed your lip at the sight. Javier pulled Arthur’s trousers down, kneeling in front of him to drag them all the way to the floor, giving you full view of Arthur’s cock. He was above average length, not quite as thick as Charles. You couldn’t wait to get your hands on it. 

You met Arthur’s gaze and licked your lips. Arthur gave you a shy, proud grin as he kicked off his boots and stepped out of his trousers. Javier, the eager little slut, wasted no time in pushing Arthur’s shirt off his shoulders, revealing his naked form to the rest of you. 

“Get Javier away from Arthur before he scares him.” Charles murmured in your ear. “Do whatever you want, but he’s not allowed inside of you yet.” You nodded. With a quick slap to your bare ass, Charles let you go. You walked up behind Javier and wrapped your arms around his middle, hand coming to rest over his manhood, fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin. You nipped his shoulder gently, rubbing your breasts against Javier’s back. You grinned at Arthur, who was watching you intently. 

“Come here, Javi,” you purred, tugging his arm gently and leading him to the bed. “Charles says you can’t be in me yet, but you’ve gotta do something about this ache.” You pouted. Javier grinned as you pushed him so he was sitting down on the bed. You climbed onto his lap, letting your center brush against his hard cock. 

“And I mean it,” Charles said firmly as he led Arthur toward the bed as well. He and Arthur lay down across the bed, wrapped in each other’s embrace. “Don’t enter her.” Charles said. Javier nodded reluctantly. Satisfied that he’d be obeyed, Charles turned his attention to Arthur. He caressed his face tenderly, murmuring something too quiet for you to hear. 

Javier ground his hips up against yours, pulling a gasp from you as he rubbed against you perfectly. You held onto his shoulders tightly and ground down against him, pulling a loud groan out of both of you. Javier’s lips went to your neck, near the place Arthur had left a mark, and he began sucking, leaving one of his own. 

“Ride me, _vaquera_ ,” Javier purred when he let go of your neck, holding your waist to help you keep your balance. You obliged, grinding down against him, swirling your hips to keep up the friction. Javier’s hands slid down to your ass, pulling you tightly against him with every move of your hips. His face fell forward, burrowing between your breasts. You held his head to you carefully as you continued to grind against him. 

You glanced over at Arthur and Charles, who were still laying close together, lost in their own little world. Charles had Arthur wrapped tightly in his embrace, and was kissing him fiercely. Every now and then he’d grind his hips against Arthur, causing both of them to gasp and pant. Charles broke the kiss for air, and his eyes locked on yours. Arthur followed his gaze, both of them watching you. 

You tossed your head back, moaning as Javier took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the hard peak. Your hips moved faster against him, loving the feeling of his cock sliding between your folds. You desperately wanted Javier inside of you, wanted that feeling of being filled and whole. But Charles had said no, and you found yourself powerless to disobey. 

Javier let out a little noise, and you slowed your movements, rolling your hips lazily to stave off your orgasms. His warm breath ghosted over your breasts as he regained his composure. He lifted his head and met your gaze. You smiled widely at him, and he chuckled. You stopped moving, ready to climb off his lap, but he grabbed your waist and held you in place. 

“Not yet,” He purred, hand slipping between you both. You moaned as his fingers found your pearl and began rubbing it in just the perfect way. He knew exactly how to make you fall apart, and it wasn’t long before your legs were trembling on either side of him and pressure was building in your core. 

You clung to his shoulders and leaned your head against his. His lips pressed against your neck, planting soft kisses there as he rubbed you closer and closer to your peak. You cried out his name as your orgasm washed over you. 

“So beautiful, _querida_. Watching you fall apart on top of me is my favorite thing.” He murmured sweetly as you came down from your orgasm. You held onto Javier as he slid backwards on the bed and pulled you so that you were laying sideways on his lap. He cradled you close as your body twitched with aftershocks. You looked over at Charles and Arthur, who were watching you. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Charles asked Arthur, turning to him and gently stroking his face. Arthur nodded his head, and Charles smiled. He looked over at you. “Do you want to come warm Arthur up?” He asked. You nodded and pulled yourself off of Javier’s lap. Arthur rolled so he was laying on his back, and you slid up between his legs. You rested on head on his thigh, smiling up at him for a moment before you got to work 

You wrapped your hand around his cock, giving it a few languid strokes. It wasn’t fully hard yet, still growing in your grasp. You locked eyes with Arthur as you slowly took him into your mouth. You locked your lips around his head, tongue slowly swirling around the tip. 

Charles lay alongside Arthur, trailing his fingers through Arthur’s chest hair. He and Arthur shared in sweet, slow kisses. You swirled your tongue around the head of Arthur’s cock and slowly began sucking, taking more and more of him into your mouth, hand wrapped around the rest of him. 

Arthur let out a moan and broke his lips from Charles to stare down at you. You met his gaze for a moment and kept going, taking more and more of him in. Charles pressed kisses across Arthur’s neck and shoulder. 

Something moved between your legs, rubbing your sweet spot, and you let out a gasp of surprise, followed by a moan of pleasure. Arthur groaned as your moan vibrated around his cock. You glanced behind you to see Javier kneeling next to you, rubbing your center expertly. 

“I want to taste you,” Javier murmured. You and he both looked up at Charles for approval. Charles nodded and Javier grinned. You released Arthur’s cock for a moment and grabbed his thighs, ready to shift onto your hands and knees. 

You yelped and clung to Arthur’s thighs as Javier grabbed your calves and yanked you down so that your legs hung off the bed, feet on the floor. You shot him a look over your shoulder, but he was too busy kneeling between your legs, admiring your pussy. He spread your folds gently, staring like it was the most beautiful sight in the world. 

Arthur chuckled, pulling your attention back toward him. He pushed himself up and scooted toward the edge of the bed, so that your mouth could reach his cock once more. He reached down and stroked your hair out of your face. 

“He really is a menace,” Arthur joked. You nodded and gently ran your fingers over his thighs. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” You asked. Your fingers had dug into his thighs when Javier had pulled you.

“Nothing I didn’t like,” Arthur assured you. You grinned and wrapped your arms around his hips, pulling him a little closer. Arthur lay back down on the bed. 

You took Arthur’s cock into your mouth once more, bobbing your head up and down. You let out a moan as Javier’s lips found your clit, rollinging it expertly between his lips before he began sucking and licking. 

You felt another hand on the back of your head and glanced up to see Charles leaning over you, smiling proudly down at you. You sighed blissfully and continued taking Arthur’s cock in deeper and deeper, slowly working him down your throat.

Arthur gasped as he felt his cock bump against the back of your throat. You pushed your gag reflex aside and took him all the way in, pressing your nose into the curls on his pelvis. You moaned as Javier’s licking picked up speed, driving you crazy. 

“Charles,” Arthur murmured, tugging the man closer. Charles leaned over Arthur, noses brushing against each other. Arthur reached out and grabbed Charles’ thick, heavy cock and began stroking it. You heard a deep, low groan echo from Charles’ chest. You were so entranced by them, you forgot for a moment that you couldn’t breathe. 

You pulled your head off of Arthur’s cock, gasping for air. You stroked him with one hand as you caught your breath. Arthur’s hand that rested on your head moved down to your cheek, gently brushing the tears from the corner of your eye. 

“Yeah, that’s my girl,” Arthur praised. You were certain you’d heard him say that to his horse before, but you didn’t take any offense. You just smiled up at him and continued to stroke him. You let out a high pitched whine as Javier pushed two fingers inside of you.

Javier crooked his finger in just the perfect way, so that he was rubbing that sweet spot inside of you. You whimpered and buried your face in the bed between Arthur’s legs, unable to focus on anything aside from Javier’s slender, calloused fingers playing you better than you could play the guitar. 

You felt Arthur’s thighs tense as he sat up, and you felt a large, warm hand on your back, rubbing you gently while Javier drove you wild. Your legs began to tremble, and you clung to Arthur’s thighs tightly as you felt your body beginning to tense up. Your orgasm was building and building until...

“Wait,” Charles said, stopping Javier’s movements. You wailed as he pulled his fingers out of you, and you squirmed against his grip, searching for any friction you could find. You felt Charles’s arms scoop you up and gently flip you over so that you were lying on your back. 

“Charles,” You whined desperately, “Please.” 

“I want to be inside of you next time you cum.” Charles murmured, slotting himself between your legs. He grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and slid it under your ass, angling your hips upward for a better angle. Arthur gently grabbed your head and shifted so that it was resting in his lap. Javier came to sit alongside Arthur, eagerly pressing his lips to the man’s throat and kissing him. 

Charles rubbed his cock against your center, wetting himself on your cum and drawing your attention back to him. He leaned over you and pressed his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, breathing deeply in through your nose as he pushed inside of you. 

You were familiar with the stretch that came with taking Charles inside of you, but there was still that dull ache as he stretched you open. You moaned against his lips, legs coming up around his waist to pull him closer. His body pressed against yours as he kissed you fiercely. He began moving in and out of you, quickly picking up a pace to help push you back toward your orgasm. 

You broke the kiss from him and let out a wail of pleasure as his thick cock dragged along your walls perfectly. You clung to Charles desperately, as if afraid you’d fall off the planet if you let go. Your fingers scratched down his back. You could feel the muscles of his back flexing as he continued to move. 

Charles pressed his lips to your neck, finding the sensitive area where Javier and Arthur had already left their marks. Now it was his turn. His lips locked on to your neck, sucking on your skin while he continued to move into you. 

Above you, Javier and Arthur were making out, lips hungrily moving against each other, teeth clashing slightly in their eagerness. Arthur tugged Javier’s hair free from where it was tied up, letting the feathery strands fall down around his face. He tangled his fingers in Javier’s hair, tilting his head up so he could deepen the kiss. 

Charles gave your neck a little nip, then let go. You closed your eyes as Charles began moving faster and harder and deeper, his thrusts walking that delicious line between pain and pleasure. It wasn’t long before your legs were trembling once more, and you were squirming against him as the pressure continued to build. 

“That’s it,” Charles murmured, face inches from yours. “My girl. Cum for me.” He began pounding into you harder, and that was it. You fell over the edge of your pleasure, body shaking and trembling as your orgasm took over. You buried your face into Charles’ neck, holding onto him tightly as your body spasmed. His thrusts began to slow, gently easing you down from your high. You sighed as you returned to your body, still holding onto Charles tightly. 

“ _Amor,_ I want you in me tonight,” Javier begged. You opened your eyes to see him looking at Charles desperately. Charles paused, considering this. You felt his arms come around you and flip you over so you were on top of him. 

“Think you can help open him up?” Charles asked you. You nodded. “Arthur, I’ve got a tin of balm in my satchel. Could you grab it?” Charles asked. Arthur nodded and moved off the bed to get the balm.”Okay Javi, come here.” He said. Javier moved so that his knees rested on either side of Charles’ face. Arthur handed you the tin of balm and you opened it, coating your fingers. 

“Arthur. If you come stand here, I can have a taste of you.” Javier suggested. Arthur nodded and moved so he was standing next to the bed, in front of Javier. Javier leaned forward on his hands and knees, reaching up to stroke Arthur a few times before taking him into his mouth. 

You ground your hips slowly against Charles, taking your time and dragging your pleasures out. You spread Javier’s asscheeks and slowly began rubbing the balm around his hole. You heard him moan around Arthur’s cock as you pressed against him, testing to see how tight he was. It wasn’t long before you slipped a finger in. 

Beneath you, Charles began sucking on Javier’s cock, giving it some much-needed attention. Javier hissed the moment Charles’ lips touched his cock, and moaned as he took more and more of him. Javier moved back against you, silently asking for more. You still took your time, making sure not to hurt him, but you gave him what he asked for, moving your finger in and out faster, going deeper. 

Charles bucked up against you and you gasped. Bracing one hand on Javier’s hips for balance, you began moving up and down, giving Charles what he was asking for. It was hard to focus on two things like this, but you did your best, stretching Javier open. It wasn’t long before you were able to fit in a second finger. 

“Too much...” Javier mumbled, barely audible. You felt him tense around you, then he rolled off of Charles, accidentally kicking you in the stomach as he rolled away. “Too much.” He whimpered, squeezing the base of his cock. 

You leaned forward on Charles and began riding him hard. Charles moaned and tilted his head back. You tangled your fingers in his hair and pressed kisses along his jaw as you fucked him. Charles grabbed your hips and helped you move up and down on him. You picked up speed, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. You felt Charles tensing underneath him and slowed down, resting your head in the crook of his neck. 

“Did I kick you, _amor_?” Javier asked, rubbing your arm gently. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m fine,” You assured him, kissing his hand. 

“How loose did she get you before you had to stop?” Charles asked. 

“Loose enough,” Javier said. “Please, _amor. Por favor._ I’m ready.” Javier whimpered. Charles grabbed the tin of balm from where you’d set it. He tapped your thighs twice, and you rolled off of him. Javier rolled onto his back, and Charles grabbed his legs and gently pulled him closer. You sat on the bed, legs draped out to one side, and watched as Charles coated his cock in salve. 

Charles brushed Javier’s hair out of his face, pressing sweet kisses across his face, before he pushed his hips forward. Javier’s face scrunched up in pleasure as Charles slid into him. Javier’s whole body tensed with pain and pleasure. Charles stopped moving. 

“Breathe, honey.” Charles whispered, pressing kisses to Javier’s cheek. Javier took in a few deep breaths, and you saw his body visibly relax. Slowly Charles began moving once more. 

You glanced to the side of the bed and locked eyes with Arthur. He gave you a charming grin and held out a hand for you, ever the gentleman. You smiled and took his hand, allowing him to help you up off the bed. You were a little sore and stiff, but you didn’t care. 

“Can I have you inside of me?” You asked as he pulled you closer to him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, kissing you for a minute before responding. 

“Well how could I say no to as beautiful a lady as yourself.” He replied, voice a low rumble. He gently walked you backwards until you felt the round bedpost against your back. He pressed up against you, kissing you. His tongue bumped against your lips and you allowed him entry, tongues tangling and fighting for control. 

His leg slid between yours, and you ground your hips against his thigh. You sighed against his kiss as his hand came up under your breast, gently massaging the large mound. He rubbed your nipple lightly between his fingers, making the already hard peak even harder. He gave the other the same attention.

Arthur gently grabbed your knee, lifting your leg up to hook around his hips. He then slid his hand under your knee and lifted it up higher, stretching your legs and exposing your center. Your leg hooked over the crook of his elbow.

“You okay?” Arthur asked, making sure he wasn’t hurting you. You nodded and pressed your lips to his again, wrapping your arms around his neck to help keep your balance. He grabbed his cock in his free hand, rubbing against your center for a moment before slowly pushing in. 

Your head rolled back against the bedpost. He felt so good, not as large as Charles but still so big. Between his size and the way he was holding your leg up, you felt filled and stretched. You sighed as pleasure filled you. Arthur began moving in and out, rocking his whole body slowly against yours. 

“Shit,” You gasped. 

“ _Mierda_ ” you Javier gasp at the same time. You lolled your head to the side, looking over your shoulder at him. Charles was bent over him, moving slowly in and out. Javier glanced over at you and grinned. You grinned back. There was something wonderfully intimate about the fact that you were both being fucked at the same time. Javier seemed to feel it too, his eyes locked on yours. 

At the same time, Charles and Arthur began picking up the pace, pulling you and Javier out of your trance and bringing your focus back to them. Simultaneously you and Javier groaned loudly. 

Arthur’s face was inches from yours, watching your reaction to what he was doing. His nose brushed against yours as he moved faster. Your lips surged forward to kiss him, but stopped to let out a shaky gasp as he pushed all the way inside of you and held you tight against him for a moment. His lips pecked yours as he pulled back then thrust in again. 

The room was filled with a symphony of your groans and Javier’s moans, punctuated by grunts and gasps from Arthur and Charles. You reached up with one hand and held onto the bedpost above your head, clinging to it desperately as Arthur began moving harder and harder. 

“Fuck, Arthur,” You murmured. “You feel so good.”

“Ah... Charles... _Si. Joderme. Me encanta. Me--_ ” Javier’s babbling was cut off by Charles’ lips capturing his own. 

“He always break into Spanish in the moment?” Arthur murmured in your ear, causing you to laugh, even as your pleasure was threatening to sweep you away. 

“Yes,” you replied breathlessly. “All the time.” Arthur chuckled and shifted your leg on his arm, opening you up wider. You keened against him as he leaned down and began sucking on your neck. “God DAMN.” You panted as he continued to thrust inside of you. 

You could feel your orgasm building. But something was stopping it from coming. You were too focused on the burning stretch in your leg, the worry that you might fall over, to let your orgasm sweep you away. 

“Arthur,” You murmured. He looked up at you, humming. “It hurts.” You whimpered, bouncing slightly on your leg. He understood immediately. His other arm swept under your leg and scooped you up so that your other leg was draped over his other arm. You gasped and clung to him. 

“I ain’t gonna drop ya,” He cooed, hands coming under your ass. He began lifting you up and down on his cock. He was able to get even deeper at this angle, and you felt like he was about to split you in half. You moaned loudly as he bounced you up and down onto him

Your orgasm slammed into you, catching you off guard, causing you to scream out Arthur’s name. You clung to Arthur tightly as your soul left your body. Your pleasure consumed you, taking over every nerve ending. For a minute there was nothing but the tremors running through your body.

You felt Arthur lay you gently on the bed, felt arms wrap around you and three bodies press against you, holding your trembling body as you slowly came down from your high. Slowly you opened your eyes. Arthur lay on one side of you, his body pressed against yours. Javeri lay on your other side, Charles still on top of him. The three smiled at you as you blearily looked at them. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Arthur purred, nuzzling against you. 

“You should,” you murmured hoarsely. “Fuck that was good.” You stretched slightly, easing your sore muscles. You glanced over at Arthur. “Did you...?” 

“Not yet. I’m not ready for this to end.” He chuckled. You grinned and pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

“Good, neither am I.” you replied. 

“Even after that?” Arthur asked incredulously. 

“Oh she could go all night.” Javier teased. You flicked his nipple, causing him to squirm under Charles. He groaned as he felt Charles move inside him slightly. Slowly Charles pulled out of him. He moved so he was straddling one of Javier’s legs. The four of you were quiet for a moment, all recouping for whatever came next. 

“Charles...” Arthur asked quietly. You could hear some vulnerability in his voice. You glanced over at him, but his eyes were locked on Charles. He licked his lips, trying to find the words he wanted to say. Charles waited patiently for Arthur to find his voice, gently reaching over and caressing his thigh. “Will you... Will you take me? I want to feel you inside me.” He asked quietly.

“You ever done that before?” Charles asked gently. Arthur nodded. 

“Couple times, over the years. Felt... good. I guess. But...” He paused. 

You turned away and nuzzled against Javier, so that Arthur didn’t have to deal with you staring at him. Javier was laying there with his eyes closed, squeezing the base of his cock. You both gave him some privacy, well as much privacy as you could, given the situation. You could tell this was a struggle for him. 

“I want you, Charles.” Arthur finally said. “I want to feel you.” You felt Charles climb over you so that he could move closer to Arthur. You kept your eyes shut. 

“I’d be honored.” Charles said sincerely, a sweet tenderness in his voice you knew well. It was quiet for a moment, then you felt a hand on your hair. 

"And you, my little vixen" Charles said, petting your hair tenderly. You opened your eyes and turned to look at them. Charles lay next to Arthur, arm draped over him to pet you "Where do you want to finish tonight?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "Do you want to be on your back? On your knees?" 

"I want to ride Javi." You said, grinning at Javier. He grinned back, wiggling his hips invitingly and tugging at you. You giggled. 

"Alright," Charles agreed. He paused, considering something. "Do you think you can take Arthur too?" He asked, his hand slipping down to rub the swell of your ass. You glanced down at Arthur’s cock and nodded,biting your lip. "Alright then. Climb on your _vaquero_." Charles murmured. 

You rolled on top of Javier, grinding down against him. He groaned, feeling how wet you’d become since his hands had last touched you. Javier slid underneath you as Charles grabbed his leg and pulled him to the edge of the bed. You scooted backward until your hips met his, and leaned forward, kissing him. 

“Javier, start working her open.” Charles instructed. You mewled at the thought. You’d done this a few times with them now, and you loved every second of it, but you always felt a little nervous right before they started loosening your tight hole. Javier gently pulled you down so that you lay on his chest, and kissed your forehead. 

Arthur was on his hands and knees next to you. He smiled and leaned over, giving you a deep kiss. Charles set his tin of balm between the two of you so Javier could reach it. Javier caressed the swell of your ass with one hand, dipping his fingers down to your center then swirling around your asshole, letting your natural juices start the lubrication process. 

He brought his other hand up, slick with the balm and switched hands, using the other to keep your cheeks open. You closed your eyes and took deep breaths as his finger pressed against you. There was a burning sensation as he slipped one finger in. He slowly began swirling his finger, loosening you up and slicking you. You let out a breathy moan, relaxing against him.

You heard a deep grunt next to you and glanced over. Arthur’s face was scrunched up as Charles gave him the same treatment Javier was giving you. You watched as his face melted into relaxation. 

You kissed Javier’s chest as he slowly worked you open, finger moving in and out, swirling around until he met with no resistance. You felt a second finger press against you and pushed back against him, taking his second finger in. Javier glanced over at Arthur, looking at his thick cock hanging down.

“Hmmm. This may take a while.” Javier joked. You chuckled and nuzzled against him.

It did take some time, for both you and Arthur. Javier and Charles went slow, making sure to do it properly so neither of you would be in pain. You lazily ground your hips against Javier as he worked you open. Once he had two fingers moving easily in and out, he added a third, and started the process over, moving his fingers in and out, spreading them to help loosen you up. 

“I’m ready.” Arthur said next to you you. Charles stopped and leaned over him, kissing his shoulders. 

“You sure?” He asked. Arthur nodded. The two looked over at you. 

“Me too.” You said. Javier removed his fingers and you lifted yourself up. Javier held his cock up for you, and you lowered yourself down onto him. You sighed blissfully as his cock filled you. His hands came up to your hips, holding onto you tightly. You bounced a couple times before leaning forward. 

Your lips locked onto Javier’s, tongue immediately slipping into his mouth. You moved your hips on his, taking him in at your own pace while you still had control. Javier was happy to give it, knowing in a moment you’d be powerless between him and Arthur. 

You felt a hand on your back and turned to see Arthur standing behind you. He was stroking his cock, liberally spreading the balm over it to make sure he was fully lubricated. Charles was doing the same to his own cock. 

“You’ll tell me if I hurt you?” Arthur asked. You nodded, and he leaned over you and pressed kisses to your back and shoulders. You felt his hand move to your ass, spreading your cheeks so he could get a better look at your hole. He rubbed his cock against you, picking up some of your own natural lubricant to make sure he was extra slick for you. 

You felt that familiar pressure against your ass, and buried your face against Javier. Arthur stopped, and you pressed back against him, silently giving him the okay to keep going. Javier stroked your back soothingly as Arthur slowly pressed into you. You gasped as he slipped inside of you. 

You moaned and your body trembled at the feeling of the two of them inside of you. A mini-orgasm shook you unexpectedly. Arthur and Javier held very still as you regained your composure. 

“Did you just cum?” Javier asked quietly. You nodded against his neck and he chuckled. 

“Feels so damn good.” You whimpered, voice hoarse with tears. You could feel tiny tears of pleasure-pain slipping down your face. 

“You need me to stop?” Arthur asked. You shook your head. 

“No. Keep going.” You said. Arthur slowly moved further into you and you clung to Javier tightly, moaning. “Fuck yes,” You whispered. 

Encouraged, Arthur pushed further into you, then pulled back, still moving slowly to help you adjust. Every movement in and out became easier, until he was thrusting into you like it was nothing at all. 

Arthur leaned over you, resting his chest against your back, one arm wrapping around your middle, the other linking with one of Javier’s hands and pinning it to the bed. You heard Charles step forward. Arthur sighed as Charles gently rubbed his hip. 

“Pull part-way out of her.” Charles whispered. Arthur nodded and pulled back so that just the tip of him was in. He pressed his face against your back, breathing in deeply. His breathing hitched as Charles pushed inside of him slowly. As Charles pushed into Arthur, Arthur pushed back into you. You and Arthur groaned simultaneously, and you squeezed around Javier, pulling a sharp breath from him as well. 

“Shit.” Arthur murmured. Everything was still for a moment while Arthur adjusted. You tried to grind down against Javier, but Arthur grabbed your hips and stopped you, mumbling something you didn’t quite understand. You held still for him. 

Slowly Charles began moving in and out of him. Arthur moved with him, slowly moving inside of you. Every thrust was a little faster, until you were all moving fluidly, without resistance. 

Javier bucked his hips up against you, and you let out a wail, clinging to him tightly. You tried to move back against him and Arthur, but Javier held you still. 

“Don’t worry, _amor_. Just let us take care of you.” He soothed. You nodded and buried your face in his neck once more, pressing kisses against his skin when you could. 

Javier timed his thrusts so that just as Arthur was pulling out, Javier was pushing in. you were never empty, and sometimes you felt so full you could hardly stand it. But that fine line between pleasure and pain was so delicious. Tears were streaming down your face now, and every movement had you crying out, but it felt so damn good. 

“She okay?” You heard Charles’ voice ask. Everyone slowed their movements, but no one stopped. You nodded, trying and failing to find any words. Javier tilted your head up to look at him. 

“Yeah. She’s alright.” He replied, smoothing your hair back. You collapsed against his chest once more as they picked up speed. 

Before long Arthur and Javier were pounding into you, picking up a relentless pace. You couldn’t do anything more than cling to Javi desperately and let them destroy your insides. Fuck did you love every second of it. You were all close to cumming again, and they were all abandoning self control, seeking their own pleasures and doing their best to give it too. 

Your orgasm washed over you once more. You were sputtering gibberish at this point, trying to cry out all three of their names at once, and failing. Javier began thrusting up into you without abandon, chasing his own impending orgasm. You whimpered as he overstimulated you, loving and hating the feeling. 

Javier gave a few more shallow, uneven thrusts, then pulled out, finishing all over his stomach. You collapsed on top of him, body trembling with overstimulation as Arthur continued thrusting into you. 

“Are you going to cum for us, Arthur?” Charles growled, thrusting into Arthur harder. Arthur cried out in pleasure, moving into you more erratically, no longer timing his thrusts with Charles’. A moment later he pulled out and came all over your back. 

He collapsed against you, pressing you firmly against Javier. Charles surveyed the three of you, making sure you were all thoroughly satisfied before he chased his own pleasure. With a few more thrusts into Arthur, Charles came with a loud groan. 

Everything was still as you all came down from your highs. You focused on your breathing, trying to steady it. 

After a moment, Charles pulled out of Arthur with a sigh. You heard soft splashes as his cum leaked out from Arthur and hit the floor. Charles stepped away and grabbed a clean rag and a canteen of water to clean you all up. 

“Hey Arthur,” Javier gasped. It was then that you and Arthur realized you were crushing him. Arthur cursed and rolled off of you, collapsing on the bed. You moved to roll off of Javier as well, but he grabbed you tightly, nuzzling his face into your neck and making you squeal as his mustache tickled you. He rolled over so you were on your side. 

“Snuggle her. I’ll help Charles clean up.” He said. You felt Arthur’s arms wrap around you, and Javier let you go and stood up. Arthur spooned you, wrapping his body around you, encompassing you in his embrace. You snuggled back against him, and he nuzzled his face against your neck, pressing slowly lazy kisses to your neck. 

“Thank you,” He murmured. You chuckled. You’d never had anyone thank you for sex. It was sweet. 

“Any time,” you replied. “I mean it. If you ever want, you’re part of our strange little relationship now. I’d love to spend more time with you.” You said. Arthur hummed, and his grip around you tightened slightly, but he said nothing. 

You shivered, your sweaty body cooling too quickly in the mountain air that filled the cabin. The fire in the fireplace was dying down. You’d need to stoke it. You gently disentangled yourself from Arthurs grasp. 

“Where’re you going?” He asked, looking up at you. 

“Yes, where are you going?” Charles said, sitting down in front of you. He handed you a canteen of water, and you drank, knowing he wouldn’t let you do anything else until you’d had some water.

“The fire’s dyin’. I was just gonna go add some more wood.” You said. 

“I can do that,” Arthur scoffed, rolling out of bed. Charles tenderly took you into his arms and moved you so you were laying at the head of the bed. 

“You should rest,” He soothed, carefully wiping sweat and cum off your body. “You took a lot tonight. I’m sure you’re sore.” He said. 

“A bit.” you admitted, clinging to him. He hummed and settled in next to you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“My good girl,” He sighed. The bed creaked as Arthur sat on the bed. 

“Javier’s making us all a little bed by the fire,” Arthur explained. “Ain’t no way we’re all fitting in this bed. I thought maybe we could take the mattress and lay on it long-ways. Give us some sort of cushion. Then only our feet have to be on the hard floor.” He explained. Charles nodded and scooted off the bed. 

“Would you hold her for a moment?” Charles asked. 

“I can stand,” You huffed, unable to hide the amusement in your voice. 

“Not on my watch,” Charles teased, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. “Not after all that.” He said. He stepped back and you allowed Arthur to scoop you up in his arms. He stepped back and Charles grabbed the mattress on his own and carried it over to where Javier was clearing a spot for you all for the night. Charles set the mattress down, and Javier spread out blankets and bedrolls and pillows. 

Once Arthur was satisfied they were done, he stepped forward and set you down on the mattress. Charles lay down next to you, and Arthur next to him. Javier flopped on Arthur’s other side, snuggling up against his big warm body. 

Now that you were all settled, you began to feel drowsy. You curled up against Charles’ side. He held you close, rubbing his fingers up and down your body. 

“So, are you always in charge?” Arthur asked, looking over at Charles. Charles chuckled and began to shake his head. 

“Yes.” You and Javier said in unison. Charles gaped in shock. 

“We’re his completely.” Javier said. 

“Charles takes care of us, and we do what we can for him in return.” You said, snuggling in closer. 

“Makes sense.” Arthur said. 

“Hang on, now!” Charles exclaimed. You laughed and kissed his chest. 

“Don’t pretend it’s not true.” You said. 

“You know you like it.” Javier agreed. 

“You did seem to have a handle on it.” Arthur added, chuckling slightly and pulling Javier close to his side. 

“You make it sound like I have a harem or something.” Charles huffed. 

“Aren’t we?” You asked. 

“I’m okay with that.” Javier piped in. 

“Me too.” Arthur added. Charles looked between the three of you, giving you all a long-suffering look. 

“Well… I wouldn’t call it that but…” He sighed. “I can’t deny I like the idea that you’re all mine.” He admitted, a light tinge of color coming to his cheeks. You felt his grip around you tighten. You nuzzled your face into his side. 

“It’s exactly where I want to be.” You assured him. “Though, I believe a harem suggests that we only love you, and that’s certainly not the case.” You pointed out. “I love Javier too. And Arthur.”

“What are we then?” Javier asked. “She’s right, a harem would just be people who love you. We’re more complicated than that.” 

“Some sort of strange family, I reckon.” Arthur said. You all nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t think there’s a word for what we are.” Charles sighed sleepily. “Maybe someday someone will come up with it. But for now, family sounds pretty good to me.” You all hummed in agreement. 

“Y’all...” Arthur paused. “Y’all love me?” He asked quietly. You pushed yourself up on your elbows so you could look at him. 

“Yes.” You said. 

“Of course we do.” Javier said. “Wouldn’t have done all that if we didn’t.” 

“I know I certainly love you,” Charles said, leaning over and kissing Arthur. Arthur’s face flushed red, embarrassed like the four of you hadn’t just debauched each other. 

“Well... good. Cause I love you all too.” He said simply. You grinned and lay back down, this time on your stomach, hugging Charles’ arm tightly. 

As if your relationship wasn’t strange enough, Arthur made it even more complicated. You’d never expected him to want to join you all. You didn’t think he’d be into that. But you were so happy that he had. You knew tomorrow you’d all have to go back to camp. You’d have to explain your failed job, do camp chores, find a new lead. But for now, you could pretend there was no world outside this little cabin with three men you loved very much.


	38. Beautiful Dreamer (Javier/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier admits his secret fantasy to reader. She agrees, despite the fact that they may be caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapters. I have many chapters in the works, just nothing else quite ready to publish. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into posting more often soon. Thanks for hanging with me. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“It was so romantic,” Mary Beth sighed dreamily as she squeezed the water out of the shirt she was washing. “I hope the story I’m working on turns out that good.” Mary Beth had just spent the better part of the last hour recounting the book she just finished reading, not sparing any details. You weren’t prudish by any means, but you knew your face was flushed red at her descriptions. 

“I’m sure your story will be even better.” You assured her. “How hard can writing be, really?”

“It’s more difficult than you think,” She assured you, handing you the freshly washed shirt so you could hang it up to dry. “I know what I want to say, but every time I sit down to write it, it’s like I’m a child. The words just... stop.” She explained. You hummed in sympathy.  
‘

“ _Buenas tardes, mi amor,_ ” a familiar voice caught your attention. You felt hands rest on your hips and you sighed, leaning back into your lover's embrace. Javier’s lips found the side of your face, giving you a few quick kisses across your cheek.

“Maybe I should just watch you both for inspiration,” Mary Beth sighed wistfully. “You’re both so perfect for each other. Don’t be surprised if you appear in one of my books.” She said. Javier raised an eyebrow at you. You shook your head, letting him know not to worry about it. 

“Are you done with your chores, _querida_?” Javier asked. You nodded. “Will you go for a walk with me?”

“‘Course,” You replied, turning your head and meeting his lips for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later, Mary Beth,” You said. 

“Have a nice stroll,” She replied. You didn’t miss the longing in her voice, wanting someone to love her the way Javier loved you. You felt kind of bad for flaunting your romance, but you and Javier could hardly keep your hands off each other most days. 

You and Javier were quiet as the two of you strode out of camp through the trees. Javier took your hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing your fingers for a moment before letting your joined hands drop down between you. You leaned against Javier slightly as the two of you walked. 

“What were you and Mary Beth talking about earlier?” Javier asked after a little bit. “You were giggling and blushing a lot.” 

“She was just telling me about this book she just finished reading,” You giggled. “In... extreme detail.” 

“Oh?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It's the kind of book a... neglected wife may read.” You said delicately. Javier took a moment to process this. 

“Oh.” He finally said, as understanding washed over him. “The book was about romance?” He asked. You nodded. 

“And everything that comes with it.” you replied. “It was about a pirate captain who rescued a woman who was shipwrecked. He agrees to help her get back to her husband, but along the way he falls in love with her, and she him. He decides to keep her for himself instead of returning her to her loveless marriage. Then they consummate their relationship in every nook and cranny of the pirate ship they can find.” You laughed. “I mean... there’s more to it than that but... that just about sums it up.”

“How does someone come up with a story like that?” Javier chuckled. 

“I’d assume it comes from one’s fantasies.” you shrugged. “Mary Beth says she’s working on writing a similar book.” You added.

“Mary Beth fantasizes a lot. I’m sure she’ll make a great writer.” 

“Don’t you fantasize about anything?” You asked, leaning in close. “Something wild you want to do to me.” 

“I…” Javier froze, brain malfunctioning for a moment. The two of you stopped walking, and you pushed yourself on your tiptoes, lips inches from his ear.

“Go on,” you urged. “There must be something.” 

“There is, I just… it seems kind of embarrassing.” Javier said. The confident outlaw blushed. 

“I won’t laugh,” you promised. “Tell me. I want to know. I want to know what would make you feel good.” you kept your voice light and innocent enough, like you were just having a normal conversation, but there was a slight husky tone to it that told him all he needed to know. 

“I just... sometimes I just want to be inside of you but not move,” He finally admitted. “Just to have your warmth wrapped around me. Maybe we’d fall asleep like that. Or maybe we’d just... cuddle.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Javi,” You whispered, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck. “That sounds so wonderfully intimate.” You sighed. “I’d love to do that some time.” you encouraged. 

“There’s more to it then just that” Javier took a deep breath. “I want to be inside of you in front of everyone.” Javier admitted “Not… not that they’d know. Just, holding you close buried inside of you while… sitting around the table or something like that.” He admitted. You were caught a little off guard. The thought had honestly never crossed your mind. 

“H...how would they not know?” you asked, confused, and admittedly a little aroused. 

“We wouldn’t be moving or anything. Just… warming myself inside of you…” He paused. “It’s stupid I… forget I said anything.” He tried to shrug it off, but you stopped him, grabbing your hand. 

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” You said. “It would be… thrilling.” 

“You think so?” He asked. 

“Yeah. The idea of you inside me and no one else having a clue. Thats… I’d never thought of it before but that sounds exciting.” You chewed your bottom lip. “Too bad we could never…”

“No. Never,” Javier agreed. “Imagine if we were caught…” 

“Though I suppose if we were really careful.”

“Really, really careful…” 

The two of you were quiet for a moment, thinking it over. You were incredibly aroused by the idea. But you weren’t sure how it could ever work. You and Javier exchanged glances. 

“Well,” You finally said. “Maybe it’s something we try one day. If the opportunity arises. But as for the first part, I’ll do that any time,” You said. Javier smiled and pressed a kiss to your nose. The two of you locked hands once more, and continued your walk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The opportunity arose a couple weeks later. Or maybe you and Javier just decided enough was enough. You couldn’t stop thinking about the idea ever since Javier told you. It seemed ridiculous, trying to warm Javier’s cock in the middle of camp and pretend nothing was going on. The thought of being discovered had your face flushing hot with embarrassment. 

But at the same time, the potential to be caught was sort of what made it so hot to you. Even more hot was the idea of getting away with it without anyone knowing. Sitting at the poker table while Javier plays, and no one having any clue he was inside of you. The thought could make you wet instantly. 

You knew Javier was thinking about it as much as you were. Sometimes you’d catch his eye from across camp and you knew he was imagining it. The two of you would exchange shy, knowing smiles, then return to your work. 

Finally, one evening, the two of you seemed to have had enough. You were crossing camp, pulling a shawl around your shoulders to protect against the evening chill. You glanced around looking for Javier. You spotted him, sitting at one of the scout fires. He met your gaze and held it as you approached. He grabbed your hand gently and kissed it.

“Come sit on my lap, _amor_.” Javier murmured, tugging on your hand gently. “Keep me warm,” For a moment, logic and fear tried to stop you. You couldn’t. Not with everyone around! And yet something about the idea had you intrigued. What would it be like to have him inside of you while the two of you just sat here, talking with the others?

You cast a subtle glance around. No one was really watching. Most were gathered around the stew pot, waiting for their turn to grab supper, or milling around the main campfire. No one was paying you any attention. 

You met Javier’s gaze once more, and nodded. He smiled widely at you and adjusted his seat on the stool he sat on. You sat down carefully across his lap, legs hanging off of one side. You sat so that the skirt of your dress covered both of your legs, keeping you both well hidden from the waist down. Fortunately for you, you weren’t wearing and bloomers, as all your underthings had needed washing. 

You leaned forward, resting your nose next to Javiers, snuggling into him like you so often did after a long day. Carefully your hand went between the two of you and you slowly began undoing the buttons on his trousers. Your skirt helped to cover what you were doing, but you still kept your movements subtle, not wanting to alert anyone to the sinful act the two of you were committing. 

You felt the velvety smooth skin of his cock brush against your hand as you undid the last button. He was hard, mostly hard at least. Javier’s hands went to your hips, lifting you subtly under the pretense of adjusting you both so it was more comfortable. You kept one hand on his cock, angling it so that it pushed inside of you as he lowered you back down onto his lap. 

It certainly wasn’t the deepest he’d ever been inside of you, but it still felt incredible when he pushed inside of you. You always loved that first push, the way your body stretched at the intrusion, and you felt full and complete where you didn’t even know you were empty. You buried your face in the side of his neck to hide your face, which you could feel heating up. 

Javier calmly stroked your hair, humming to you softly like he often did when the two of you would snuggle. You adjusted your long skirt, ensuring that any evidence of your deed would be covered. To anyone else in camp, you were simply sitting on Javier’s lap, snuggling him. It wasn’t that uncommon of a sight actually. The two of you could hardly keep your hands off each other, always needing to hold hands, link arms, even just sit near each other so that your knees were touching. Cuddling in the middle of camp was not out of the ordinary. 

Once the initial feeling of him pushing into you faded, you were able to regain some composure. You lifted your head and smiled at Javier, who was watching you tenderly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead, then nuzzled his cheek up against yours, keeping you as close as possible. 

“You feel so damn good.” He whispered in your ear. You hummed and shifted on his lap. He sucked in a breath and grabbed your hips, holding you still. “Careful now,” He growled. “This is only going to work if you hold still.” 

“You mean like this?” you asked, holding your body entirely still but squeezing around him. He let out a low sound, somewhere between a moan and a growl, and pulled your face close to his, lips just inches from yours. 

“...Am I interrupting something?” Lenny’s voice pulled you out of your moment. You glanced up. Lenny, Sean and Hosea were all coming over to sit around the campfire with you, plates of stew in hand. 

“Of course not.” you said innocently, squeezing around Javier once more. Javier cleared his throat and just smiled at them. 

“Nothing at all. Just talking.” He said. Lenny didn’t look like he believed you. Hosea narrowed his eyes at you both. For a second you thought you might be caught. You nuzzled your face into Javier’s neck, cuddling closer with him. His arms came around your waist to hold you close. Whether or not Hosea and Lenny believed that you were just cuddling like normal, they did seem to drop it. 

“Ugh. It’s barely edible.” Sean scoffed as he took a bite of his stew. 

“What else is new.” Lenny asked dryly. 

“The man could at least add some seasoning.” Sean whined. “Some parsley. Sage. Maybe Rosemary or thyme.” 

“Remember me to one who lived there,” you sang, recalling an old english song your gran used to sing. “He once was a true love of mine.” 

“Ha ha,” Sean chuckled dryly, knowing the exact song you were referencing. “I’m serious. Has the man never heard of adding some spices?” 

“I could throw in some spices from home,” Javier offered. “But I doubt you’d be able to stand the heat.” 

“I bet I could,” Sean scoffed. “How hot could it be?” 

“Go get my satchel from my bedroll and find out,” Javier countered. 

“You go get it!” Sean argued. You nuzzled up against Javier, making it clear that you weren’t getting off his lap any time soon. You shifted your hips once more, moving around Javier’s cock. He squeezed your hip tightly in warning with one hand.

“I’m a little stuck here.” Javier said, gesturing to you. You looked over at Sean and stuck your tongue out teasingly, then nuzzled against Javier once more. Sean huffed and set his stew aside, standing up and walking across camp to where Javier’s satchel was. 

“You make a good excuse, _mi amor_ ,” Javier chuckled. “You stay there all night and I won't have to do anything.” He said. Lenny and Hosea chuckled from across the campfire. You shifted your hips under the pretense of getting more comfortable. Really you were trying to drive Javier crazy. 

“Stop that,” Javier whispered in your ear. 

“This was your idea,” You purred, just as quietly.

“You’re gonna get it later,” Javier warned. You just giggled. 

“Alright here’s your damn bag.” Sean said, tossing the bag at you both. The satchel hit your head before dropping to the ground behind you. You winced and rubbed your head. “Oops, sorry there, doll.” Sean said sheepishly. 

“Pick it up, _cabrón_ ” Javier grumbled, shooting Sean a death glare. 

“I got it.” you said, grabbing onto Javier’s arm and bending backwards. Thank god you were flexible. Your hips lifted slightly, so that only the tip of Javier’s cock was still inside of you, hidden under your skirt. You grabbed the bag and picked it up before sitting upright once more, taking Javier in once more. He kept his face neutral, but you could see the hard set of his jaw that told you you were driving him crazy. You just grinned and handed him the bag, snuggling up against him once more. 

Javier dug through his bag until he found a small box he kept, which you knew contained some dried peppers and other spices from his home. You’d tried them before and they were much spicier than anything you’d ever eaten. You watched as Javier sprinkled a finely ground red powder over Sean’s plate. 

“Ah come on,” Sean scowled. “That may be enough seasoning for someone with a weak constitution, but I can handle anything.” He said. Javier sprinkled a little more on. “It ain’t pixy dust. Give me a healthy serving!” 

“If you’re sure.” Javier said, scooping up the spice with two fingers and dusting Sean’s food with it. 

“Ah. That’ll have to do I suppose. Since you’re gonna be stingy with it.” Sean huffed, returning to his seat. He stirred his stew, mixing in the spice. You covered your mouth with one hand, trying to suppress your laughter. The poor Irishman wouldn’t know what hit him. 

Sean scooped up a large spoonful of stew and shoved it in his mouth, staring at Javier smugly. Javier just stared back, waiting. Hosea and Lenny were watching curiously. 

You watched as Sean’s face fell slightly, though he did his best to keep his face neutral. His cheeks were turning red, and you could see a bead of sweat running down his face. 

“That enough flavor for you, _idiota_?” Javier asked innocently. 

“What flavor?” Sean managed to gasp out. “I can barely taste a ting.”

“You sure? Cause you’re sweatin’ like a man on the gallows.” Lenny teased. 

“Maybe you should listen to Javier when he says something’s too spicy.” Hosea lectured, almost sounding bored. 

“Oh come on you big baby, it’s not that hot. Give it to me, if you can’t handle the heat.” You said, reaching out for it. Sean fell right into your trap, scarfing down the rest of his stew before you could do anything. 

“Too late,” He mumbled. “S’all gone.” He set the stew plate down. “I need… ta take a walk er… something.” Sean panted, standing up and making a hasty retreat before his pride could be wounded. 

“ _Mi amor_ you’re terrible,” Javier chuckled as Sean scurried away. 

“How’d you know he’d eat the whole thing?” Lenny asked. 

“Not the first time I’ve seen a man’s pride get him into tight spots.” You said, squeezing around Javier once more. You braced yourself on his shoulders and shifted yourself on his lap, again pretending to be getting more comfortable, when in reality you were moving Javier inside of you every so subtly. Javier shot you a look, but you just smiled innocently and nuzzled your face into the side of his neck once more, sighing contently. 

“Sean isn’t exactly known for making the smartest decisions,” Hosea chuckled. 

“Indeed not,” You laughed. 

“Hey, Javier!” You heard Uncle call from across the camp. You glanced behind you to see Uncle and Karen waving you and Javier over to the main campfire. “Come play us something.” He said.

You and Javier froze for a minute. You exchanged a glance, not sure what to do. If he stood up, everyone would see his member hanging out. You’d gotten into this position easy enough, but you hadn’t considered how to get out of it. For now, you couldn’t move from this spot. Once again, you snuggled up against him.

“I’m a little busy, here,” Javier replied, wrapping his arms tighter around you and pressing his lips to yours for a moment. 

“You two can get all cozy over here.” Karen scoffed. 

“No, I’m too comfortable.” You said, maybe a little too quickly. “I’m not moving.” You said. Karen let out an exasperated huff. 

“Come on, Javier.” Uncle whined. “You and your lady love can get just as cozy over here.” 

“Sorry,” Javier said. Uncle and Karen sighed. “But if you bring me my guitar, I’ll play for you over here,” Javier suggested. 

“You can play with her on your lap?” Lenny asked in wonder. 

“More or less,” Javier replied. He turned back to you. “ _Mi reina_ , do you remember how to strum that song I was teaching you the other day?” He asked. In your free time, Javier had been teaching you to use the guitar. You weren’t very good yet, having trouble keeping up with changing the chords while strumming. You nodded. “Perfect. You strum, and I’ll do the chords.”

Karen, Uncle, and a few of the others gathered around the fire. Javier’s guitar was handed to him, and he carefully positioned it and you on his lap. You draped your arm over the guitar, giving it a few cursory strums. Javier pressed his fingers to the neck of the guitar, fingers hitting specific spots on the strings as you strummed. The two of you played randomly like this for a while, getting used to the strange way of playing. 

As more and more of the gang settled around the scout fire to listen to him play, you felt heat rushing to your face. Javier was still inside of you. You squeezed around him once, and felt his cock twitch slightly in response. This is what Javier had wanted, to be able to sit inside of you around everyone without them having a clue. You had to admit, it was quite... sensual, sitting here, connected with Javier, without anyone knowing. 

“Ready, _querida_?” Javier asked. You nodded and began strumming the rhythm Javier had taught you. His fingers danced across the neck of the guitar as you strummed, keeping time with you perfectly. In sync, the two of you took in a deep breath and began singing. 

_Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee _

Karen began singing with you, and soon everyone gathered around joined in on your rendition of Beautiful Dreamer. But you and Javier stood out amongst the others, leading the group. Nearly all the gang had meandered over, and were joining in singing. The usual boisterous atmosphere was gone, and everyone was peaceful.

_Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all passed away_

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

You made a few mistakes with the strumming, but all-in-all you and Javier were doing a good job of playing together. Charles pulled out his harmonica and began playing as well, adding to the soft atmosphere. 

_Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chanting the wild Lorelei;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn. _

You closed your eyes, trusting your sense of rhythm. You were hyper aware of where you and Javier were connected. His warm member twitched inside of you every now and then. This moment was paradise. Connected with your beloved, playing the guitar in tandem with him, singing a beautiful song with your friends, not a care in the world. As perverse as it may be to have your lover inside of you while all your friends were gathered around, you couldn’t feel shame about it. Everything in that moment felt right with the world. You’d never felt so at peace, and so in love. What your friends didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

_Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,  
E'en as the morn on the stream let and sea;  
Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

You strummed one last time, slowly, letting the hum of the guitar echo around everyone. It was quiet for a moment as everyone clung to the last tendrils of peace brought on by that song. As the still moment was finally broken, and everyone began applauding you, themselves, and each other, you turned to face Javier. 

One look into his eyes told you he’d experienced the same moment you had. That moment of total peace and intimacy. Your noses brushed, and you surged forward, pressing your lips to his. It wasn’t a hungry kiss, like you’d shared so many nights when you were needy for each other. This was something soft and tender and filled with love. 

You broke the kiss reluctantly, knocking your head against his. 

“I love you,” He whispered. 

“I love you too,” you whispered back. 

“Impressive,” Dutch’s loud voice rang out, bringing you both out of your moment and back to the present, Dutch stood over you, a wide smile on his face. “Quite a talent, that you can play together like that. A testament to your love.” Dutch said. You and Javier both smiled. 

“Thanks, Dutch,” You said. 

“Yes, thank you.” Javier replied, setting the guitar aside and pulling you tighter onto his lap, resting his chin on your shoulder. 

“Were you trying to show off, or was that all spontaneous?” Dutch queried. 

“No, I’m just in a cuddly mood, we’d never tried anything like that before” You replied. Dutch chuckled. 

“Well it was quite impressive. But I’ll leave you to your evening,” He said, patting Javier once on the shoulder before returning to his tent. 

Slowly the rest of the gang dispersed. Some retiring to their tents for the evening, some going to take up guard duty from those presently guarding the camp. Karen and Uncle continued singing, seemingly trying to get Javier to play for them more. But he refused. 

The two of you were lost in your own little world. You stayed right where you were, faces inches apart, quietly speaking sweet nothings to each other. Your hand would come up now and then to caress his cheek. He’d gently brush your hair from your face. You seemed unable to part from each other, just needing to stay close, as if having Javier inside of you wasn’t close enough. Every now and then Javier’s cock would begin to soften, only to stiffen back up a few moments later.

Eventually Karen and Uncle seemed to give up, and they went to bed. Slowly everyone in camp retired for the evening. You glanced around. Arthur was sitting on his cot, scribbling in his journal. Bill was half-asleep, resting on one of the tables. You could see Charles patrolling the treeline. Everyone else was asleep on their bedrolls, and no one was paying you any mind.

“We should get to bed,” Javier murmured, reading your thoughts. You nodded and shifted off of him, sliding off of his member, but staying on his lap to cover him so he could discreetly tuck himself away. Javier shivered slightly as he left your warmth and was met with the cool evening air. You leaned forward and kissed his forehead as he quickly stuffed himself into his trousers and buttoned them back up. 

You stood up off his lap, stretching slightly. Your joints popped as they were allowed to move into a new position. Javier stood with a slight groan, even stiffer than you were. He hopped from foot to foot, giving you a silly grin.

“I’ve got pins and needles in my legs.” He explained. 

“I’m sorry,” You cooed. “Are you alright?” 

“I’ll be fine, _querida_ ,” He replied, grabbing your hand and pulling you close. He wrapped one arm around your waist, holding your hand in the other. Slowly he began swaying side to side, a private dance for just the two of you. “That was wonderful,” He murmured quietly in your ear. “I felt so warm, so safe, so... loved.” He admitted. You didn’t miss the way his neck flushed red slightly. 

“Good.” You replied. “I’ll always keep you warm, if I can. And as safe as I can. And you’re always loved with me,” You said. Javier let out a small sound, something between a hum and a whimper. “ _Te quiero,_ you murmured. 

“I love you too,” He replied, leaning down and kissing the side of your face. The two of you were quiet once more, and he began humming Beautiful Dreamer. You joined in, the two of you dancing to the harmony of your humming. 

Even when you finished the song, the two of you continued to sway, listening to the chorus of crickets and the crackling of the campfire. Eventually, without having to say another word, the two of you pulled away, keeping your hands locked together, and went towards your tent. 

Javier held your hand, holding you steady as you sat down on your bedroll, before joining you. You grabbed a large bear pelt the two of you often used as a blanket, and pulled it over the two of you as you settled in. You pressed your face into his chest, snuggling in against him. 

“ _Amor..._ ” Javier asked hesitantly. You glanced up at him and knew exactly what he was thinking. You pressed a soft kiss underneath his chin. 

“Alright,” You murmured with fake annoyance, tugging your dress up out of the way before you hooked your knee over his. He fumbled with the buttons of his trousers for a moment, then pulled out his cock once more. He gave it a few languid strokes, returning it to its aroused state, before pushing inside of you with a sigh. 

“So warm,” He mumbled. “So soft. I love it. I love you.” He said. You chuckled and nuzzled against him. You couldn’t deny you loved it as much as he did. You always felt complete when he was inside of you. As you felt yourself drifting towards sleep, your abdomen filled with a warmth, not unlike an orgasm, but much more mild. Something soft and tender. 

Javier’s breathing evened out, and you knew he’d fallen asleep. You glanced up at your handsome revolutionary, and a wave of tenderness washed over your body, sending goosebumps across your body. Carefully you brushed a strand of hair from his face, and planted a quick kiss to the side of his lips before settling in to sleep, wrapped in your vaquero’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, in the near future, I will be changing up how I post things a little bit.  
> I feel like this work is getting a little cluttered and long. Some of the stories I have coming up are already over 15k words, and not even at the smut. So I will be creating a "Campfire Stories" Series, where I will continue to post my longer fics as individual works. Shorter fics will still be coming in here, but I feel like a lot of pieces I have coming up need their own work. But they'll all still be connected to this through the series. I'll let you know when I post something in the series, so that you can subscribe to the series and continue to get updates. I'm not sure when this will be happening, but soon I believe. Follow my tumblr for updates on this. 
> 
> Thanks! <3  
> Take care of yourself and stay safe.


	39. La Lobita (Flaco Hernandez/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being handed the bounty poster you always feared, you find yourself hunting down an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mallr4ts
> 
> "hmmm what about the reader is a bounty hunter who attempts to capture Flaco since he's got such a high price on his head, only for Flaco to over power them and... well... you can decide what he does with them? >:)"

As much as you tried to avoid it, tried to hope and pray it would never happen, as much as you had avoided it, grabbing any other bounty you could, anyone but him, you were finally handed the poster you never wanted to see. Because of course you should work this bounty. You were one of the most esteemed bounty hunters out there. You were one of the few who actually stood a chance against him.

Flaco Hernández.

You considered tearing it up, burning it, tossing it aside. Maybe spend a few days up in the mountains, take a tumble down one of the rocky inclines to give yourself some bruises and say you couldn’t get him, say he’d escaped. Maybe even protect him some and say he’d fled north to Canada. But what kind of bounty hunter would you be if you let emotion get in the way? A pretty lousy one. 

When you’d first been busted out of Sisika, and had been desperate for work, you’d followed a tip deep into the Grizzlies. They said there were two people up that mountain who might have some jobs for you to do. A young couple named the Adlers, and a gruff old outlaw, Flaco Hernández. 

So, half frozen, you found yourself stepping into Flaco’s little cabin, only to have a pistol raised to you. He’d threatened you, he’d laughed, he’d shot holes in the floor at your feet. Then he’d send you out on a simple job to get rid of a rival gang who’d set up too close, like the madman he was. It was easy enough for you, even weak and half-starved as you were, having just broken out of prison. And Flaco paid well, well enough that you decided to make the trip up the mountain again. 

At least once a week you found yourself making the journey into the mountains to see if Flaco had any work for you. He always did, and you always got the job done (sometimes by the skin of your teeth, but you got it done all the same). In fact, you found yourself working more jobs for the older gunslinger than you did anyone else. 

Slowly, the two of you grew closer. It seems wrong to say you were friends with the legendary gunslinger, but you were certainly closer than acquaintances. His most trusted employee he called you, but it was shifting into something more. Sometimes after a job, Flaco would let you stay in his cabin for a few hours, warming up by his little fire while the two of you swapped stories. 

Once you’d gotten your bounty hunting badge, wanting to find more legal work, you’d thrown your all into it. You went up the mountain less and less as you earned more notoriety as a bounty hunter. It felt wrong and awkward to do jobs for a man with such a high bounty, now that your job was to bring them in. You’d never managed to bring yourself to tell Flaco. You knew he wouldn’t like it, maybe he’d even feel betrayed. You were afraid of how he’d react. 

No. It was more than that. You needed to be honest with yourself here, or you might very well end up dead. You weren’t just avoiding Flaco out of fear of what he’d think. You were avoiding him out of fear that you may be more loyal to him than your new-found role in life. How could a bounty hunter continue any sort of acquaintanceship with someone so infamous? You always knew one day you’d likely be handed his bounty poster, and you needed to make sure you could do your job.

You also had to admit that, at least for you, it was more than a business relationship. Somewhere between hunting down bears in the snow and delivering loot bags to the tops of the mountains, you’d fallen in love with him. It made no sense, but you couldn’t deny your feelings. Especially not if you were going to do this job right. You still had a few hours riding to do. You needed to come to terms with it before you reached Flaco’s cabin. 

Riding through the snow, dread filling your stomach, you had to wonder what would have happened if you’d gotten up the courage to act on your feelings. If he had reciprocated. Would you still have become a bounty hunter? Or would you be working jobs for Flaco, living up in that snowy little cabin with him. As ramshackle as the cabin may have been, and as cold as the mountains were, you didn’t think you’d mind, so long as you were with him. 

“Shit,” You muttered, shaking your head, as if trying to shake off your feelings. You were deep in the shit. 

You’d spent many nights imagining what could have been. A bed of pelts. Soft fur on your bare skin. A warm man on top of you, worshiping you, drawing screams from your throat with every thrust. Burying himself deep inside of him. Oh yes, you’d gasped Flaco’s name many nights while taking care of yourself. 

But who were you kidding? He was the Terror of the Grizzlies. You were just some vagrant, hardly of any notoriety, except for one arrest that hadn’t even been for a crime you’d committed. He would never have felt the same. You were just a lackey. Someone to do jobs for him and nothing more. 

Consumed by your thoughts, you hadn’t even realized how much progress you’d made, until you came over the little hill and were staring down at Cairn Lake. You stopped your horse for a moment. This was it. If you went down that hill now, you’d be turning your back on Flaco for good. You could still turn around. Every part of your body was screaming at you to turn around. But you steeled your nerves and nudged your horse forward down the slopes. 

You didn’t bother trying to sneak up on the cabin. Flaco would have heard you coming the moment you started down that hill towards the lake. You’d have to take a more direct approach. You hooked your lasso to your belt as you dismounted. Your horse huffed and pawed at the snow, as if asking why in the hell you were stopping here. 

You took a deep breath and strode toward the cabin, boots crunching in the snow. Slowly you approached the cabin, much like the first time you ever came here. You pushed the door open, expecting to see Flaco sitting in his chair by the fire, like he always was. You were more than surprised when he wasn’t there. 

Click

Your hands slowly raised as you turned to face him. Flaco stood in the corner of his cabin, much like he had on your first meeting, gun cocked and aimed at your head. He narrowed his eyes when he saw you, looking you up and down. You waited, letting him decide your fate. He could kill you here and now. You probably deserved it for turning against him. Did he even know?

“ _Mi Lobita_ ,” He finally said, lowering his gun and releasing the hammer. “It’s been some time,” He remarked. His voice was surprisingly neutral, all things considered. Perhaps he didn’t know. 

“I’ve been... busy.” You replied finally. He just nodded. 

“Got a new horse,” he noted, strolling over to his chair and sitting down. “I didn’t recognize the sound of his hoofs.” 

“I needed something sturdier than my little nakota,” You explained. He nodded in understanding. 

“Well, alright,” He said. “You ready to work? I could really use your help.”

You paused for a moment. Should you work the job for him? Maybe it would help him let his guard down. Or maybe you were just stalling. 

“Sure. What’ve you got for me?” You asked automatically, before you’d really decided. 

“I’ll explain on the way. _Vamanos_.” He said, holstering his pistol and leading the way out of the cabin. 

“Wait, you’re coming along on this one?” You asked, surprised. 

“I’m getting bored in that cabin,” He sighed. “As much as I despise being out here in the cold, I need to get out.” He whistled, and a beefy-looking brenton emerged from the trees. His coat was shaggy to keep warm, and some snow dusted his rump, but he actually looked quite at home in the mountains.

“When’d you get a horse?” You asked. Flaco froze for a moment. 

“When I no longer had my best employee running jobs.” He said darkly.

Without another word, he saddled up his horse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Flaco loped side-by-side across the snowy hillsides, headed toward Lake Isabella. Flaco explained that there was a caravan of wealthy merchants moving through the mountains. He predicted they’d stop at Lake Isabella to camp. 

As you neared the lake, Flaco’s prediction was confirmed. A small caravan of wagons created a circle around a small camp. The people were slowly gathering their things, tearing down the camp to continue their journey. You’d made it just in time. 

“Ladies first,” Flaco murmured, nodding to you to take the lead.

You took a deep breath and pulled your bandana up over your nose before you carefully krept through the trees toward the caravan. You stepped out into the road, and fired your pistols into the air. 

“Gentlemen!” You called, as if your guns hadn’t already caught their attention. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to hand over your valuables.” 

The men took one look at you and burst out laughing. You were used to it at this point. No one took you seriously. You didn’t exactly cut an intimidating figure. It’s actually what made you so dangerous. 

“Run along, deary, before you freeze to death,” One of the merchants called. 

“You should think about doing what the lady says, _amigo_.” Flaco appeared on the other side of camp, bandana pulled over his nose, pistol aimed at the men. 

“What the hel-” The merchant wasn’t able to finish his sentence as your bullet pierced through his skull, killing him instantly. 

“I said now!” You hollered. But the men weren't ready to give up just yet. 

You and Flaco dove for cover as the men began firing their own weapons back at you. But they were no match for you and Flaco. You were nearly as good as he was, and hiding out in his cabin had not dulled his aim any. The two of you were unstoppable, moving in sync as you quickly eliminated the merchants. 

You sat behind the rock you were using for cover, listening for any sign of life. Slowly you peered around the rock. No one left alive. You holstered your pistols and stood from behind the rock. Flaco emerged from behind the tree he’d ducked behind. You quickly began looting the bodies while Flaco began searching the lock boxes. 

“Very nice,” Flaco murmured, examining a stack of money. 

“This was a good tip,” You commented. 

“I always have good tips,” Flaco said, flashing you a charming smile. You laughed. 

“Yeah. You always do.” You said. You met his gaze, and neither of you looked away. You were hypnotized, unable to move, unable to do anything but stare. You saw a flurry of emotions cross Flaco’s face. Hurt, pain, sorrow. For a moment you thought you saw affection cross as well, but you must have been mistaken. He looked like he was about to speak, then he turned his head and continued looting. 

“We’d better get going.” You said, a little disappointed that he’d looked away. “Gunshots echo. Even all the way out here, won't be long before the law show up.” You said, quickly looting the last of the bodies. 

You and Flaco jogged back into the trees where your horses were waiting, neither having so much as flinched from the spot you left them, even with the firefight going on. The two of you quickly took off, taking the long way back to Cairn lake, riding in the river for a while to keep your tracks hidden before turning back toward the cabin. 

It was a quiet ride back to the cabin, neither of you saying a word. What would you even say? It was obvious he was upset with you. Just saying sorry wouldn’t suffice, you knew. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched Flaco. He had his head ducked under his sombrero, so you couldn’t see much of his face, but his mouth turned downward, mouth silently forming words, like he was arguing with himself. 

Soon Cairn Lodge came into view. You’d stalled long enough. You’d have to bring him in. 

“You want to come in and warm up by the fire before you go out there again?” He asked quietly, not meeting your gaze. You nodded. 

“Yes please.” You replied. He grunted in response, and the two of you headed down toward the cabin. Flaco unsaddled his horse and gave the brenton a light slap on the rump. It casually trotted off into the trees once more. You hitched your horse up to the tree and followed Flaco inside. 

You took your usual place on the floor by the fire, while Flaco made himself comfortable in his chair. 

“So, _mi lobita_ ,” He said, leaning back in his chair. “What have you been up to these last few months, huh? What’s got you so busy you can’t come up and see Flaco?” 

“Oh, this and that,” you said vaguely, not meeting his gaze. Goddamnit just get it done. He hummed and stared off into space for a minute. 

“It’s alright,” He said quietly, “Everyone forgets about old Flaco eventually.” His gaze flicked back to you, and he gave you a sad smile. “They’re happy to come visit when they’re desperate for work, but once they find something better, they move on.”

“No, Flaco its not...” You hesitated. Because isn’t that exactly what you’d done? 

“It’s alright,” he said simply. “I’m sure that new work of yours is keeping you busy.” He said. 

You stared down at your hands resting in your lap. You lasso still hung from your belt. You should grab it, use it, bring him in. But you couldn’t you just... couldn’t. Maybe you always knew that. 

“I should go.” You said quietly, standing up. Flaco nodded. 

“Stay warm, _chiquita_ , and don’t let that new job change you,” he said simply. You nodded and turned to leave. As you pushed the door open, Flaco spoke once more. 

“ _Mi lobita_ , I’m disappointed.” He said, his voice patronizing, “You came all this way carrying my bounty poster, and you’re just gonna leave?” He asked. You froze, letting the door swing shut. Shit. Of course he’d known. He knew what you were doing here the moment you stepped into his cabin. Probably one of his informants got wind of it and let him know. Had all of this been a trap for you? Trying to get you to let down your guard so he could kill you. 

“God. Damnit,” You growled, whirling to face him. “You know, you really had me there for a second. But of course it was all an act. The Terror of the Grizzlies could never be bothered to actually care about those who work for him.” Flaco pushed himself to his feet, striding toward you and towering over you. But you didn’t back down, glaring up at him. 

"I was trying to see if there was any of _la lobita_ I know in there. Or if working for the government had ruined you."

"And?" You asked after a moment. "What did you find."

"I think she's still in there. But I guess that's gonna depend on you, eh? What you do next." 

You hesitated. What were you going to do next? Flaco stood there patiently in his chair, waiting for you to decide, letting you work through this on your own. If you turned and left now, you could pretend this never happened. You could leave Flaco Hernández behind and say you couldn’t find him. Hell you could even protect him by saying the cabin was abandoned. 

But could you ever take a bounty again if you did that? You weren’t sure. Bounty hunting required you to never try to play judge or jury, just to bring them in and walk away. Could you trust yourself to do that, if you couldn’t even bring in one man. 

You closed your eyes.

Sighed.

And grabbed your lasso from where it was strapped to your hip. 

“ _Lobita_ ” Flaco said, sounding hurt and a little surprised. You opened your eyes and met his gaze, shutting off any emotion and focusing on the task at hand. 

“Flaco Hernández, I am taking you in.” you said quietly. Flaco stared at you in surprise. He shook his head sadly. He pressed his wrists together and held them out for you. You waited, waited for him to fight, or plead. But he just stood there, waiting for you to tie his wrists. 

Slowly you closed the gap between the two of you, still not trusting him to go quietly. But he didn’t move, didn’t meet your gaze. He looked utterly defeated. You looped your rope around his wrists and circled it around a few times before tying it tightly. 

“I... I’m sorry Flaco...” you said quietly. “I... I have to.” You said, Flaco grabbed your hand gently in his bound hands, pulling you close. 

“Oh, _lobita_ ,” He sighed. “You might want to find a new career path.” 

Before you could ask what he meant, a knife sliced through the ropes around his hands. You idiot. You hadn’t checked him for weapons. You just trusted him, even when you were taking him in. 

In a flash, Flaco was free from his bounds, and his arm swung toward you, knife at the ready. You scrambled backwards, narrowly missing being sliced. You landed hard on the ground, and you stared up at Flaco, blinking in shock. 

“Flaco...” you said, sounding as surprised and hurt as he had earlier. You knew you had no right to be shocked or hurt at his attack. He was fighting for his life after all. 

“I knew you were a bounty hunter, _lobita_. I knew since you started.” He said, staring down at you. “I never thought you’d go so far as to betray me. Me! Flaco! The Terror of the Grizzlies. The man who gave you work when you were starving.” He raised his voice. “I’ve watched as you climbed through the ranks, making such a name for yourself. I knew the moment you stepped through that door, looking like a pretty little thing who’d done something very naughty, that you were here to take me in.” He said. 

Snapping out of your trance, you kicked out at him, attempting to throw his balance off. But he was ready for you, grabbing your leg and yanking you toward him. You struggled and kicked, trying desperately to escape, fearing what he might do with that knife. 

“ _Lobita_ stop!” he called. You kicked him hard, managing to break free. He clutched his arm as you scrambled away. “Hey, listen to me for a minute, eh?” He asked, but you were beyond listening, stuck in fight or flight mode. 

You lunged at him, barreling into him with all your might. You nearly succeeded in taking him down. Nearly. He staggered, and fell to one knee. You scrambled onto his back, arm wrapped around his neck. You knocked the knife from his hand and kicked it away. 

Flaco grabbed your arms and pulled you over his head, throwing you down on you back against the floor, though not as hard as he could have. Was he going easy on you?

Before you could scramble to your feet, Flaco loomed over you, pinning your hands next to your head and kneeling on your shins to keep you from kicking him. 

“Why did you do it? Huh?” He barked, face inches from yours. You struggled under his grasp, trying desperately to break free. But he had you pinned to the floor with his whole weight. You’d never feared Flaco, not once, but now? After your betrayal? You were terrified.

“Go to hell,” You spat, trying to keep your voice even and threatening.

“Oh I’m sure I’ll be there one day. But I don’t think it will be today.” He growled. “Why did you betray me, huh? You come here to take me to jail after all I did for you? Why did you stop working for Flaco?!” you squirmed, trying to make him lose his balance, but he was as solid as a rock. “Answer me!” He roared. 

“Because I love you goddamnit!” You yelled back, not caring about hiding it any longer. If he was going to kill you, he should know. He blinked at you in shock for a moment, then pressed his lips against yours. You matched his kiss unconsciously, lips fighting his for dominance. You kissed each other hungrily, adrenaline still racing through your veins, bodies still primed to fight each other, even as the mood shifted. 

As suddenly as it started, Flaco pulled his lips away and sat up, releasing you from his grip and scooting away. You scooted backwards, and the two of you eyed each other carefully. 

“Because.. you love me...” He panted, as if not believing his ears. You nodded, ashamed. Flaco reached a hand out toward you, and you scooted backwards, still wary. Flaco pulled back his hand immediately and pitched the bridge of his nose. “Because you love me?” He repeated.

“I have for a while,” you admitted, voice shaking with emotion and adrenaline. 

“Aye, woman,” Flaco huffed. “Why so complicated?” He shook his head and slowly shifted so he was sitting on the floor, one leg bent underneath him and one leg bent up. He took off his sombrero and rested it on his knee as he brushed his hair out of his face. “I knew you had feelings for me. I always knew. I’m not stupid.” He said. He looked almost bashful. “But I... _ay dios mio_. When you stopped coming to see me I thought I must have done something to hurt you or scared you off.” 

“S... scared... no.” you stammered, still shocked at the sudden turn of events. “No I... I was still looking for work. I wanted to try something more steady.” You brushed your skirt down slightly, attempting some form of modesty, and avoiding meeting Flaco’s intense gaze. “There ain’t much work for a gal with my skill set, other than... laying on my back and spreading my legs, or working as a bounty hunter.” you risked glancing up at Flaco. His face had softened slightly as he listened to you. 

“I didn’t think I’d be any good at it. But I figured I’d give it a try. See if I could make something of myself.” you sighed, removing your hat and running your fingers through your hair, damp with melted snow. “But I actually enjoyed it. It was a job I could do that would let me have my freedom while working steadily.” You held Flaco’s gaze. “At first it was supposed to just be something to do on the side. But as I became more distinguished, I knew I couldn’t keep coming up to see you. I knew one day I’d be forced to make a choice, and that’s if I didn’t accidentally lead someone up here to you.” 

“You... you stopped coming to protect me?” He asked incredulously. 

“Protect you,” you sighed. “Protect myself.” 

“ _Mi lobita,_ ,” Flaco said, a little laughter in his voice. “You don’t have to worry about protecting me.” He said. You couldn’t help but smile. It did seem kind of silly, the idea of trying to protect the big, hulking outlaw. 

“No, I guess I don’t,” you chuckled. 

“What made you decide to come after me?” He asked. 

“Felt like I didn’t have a choice. Had a sheriff ask me personally.” You sighed and shook your head. It sounded so ridiculous. “Aside from that, I guess I thought maybe it would be more dignified for you somehow if I were the one to bring you in.” You chuckled and shook your head. “Pretty stupid, huh?” He asked. 

“What was stupid was to take up bounty hunting in the first place.” Flaco replied. “It was stupid to let yourself climb the ranks when you ran with wanted criminals. It was stupid...” Flaco took in a deep breath. Now it was his turn to look nervous. “It was stupid to stop coming just before I worked up the nerve to tell you... that I feel the same about you.” He finally said. 

You sucked in a breath. Your eyes met, and you held his gaze. Neither of you moved, neither of you dared to breath. Flaco scooted closer, and this time you didn’t move away. Slowly, as if approaching a spooked horse, he reached out for you, gently resting one hand on your arm.

“I’ve had my eye on you since that first day when you stepped in my cabin.” He admitted slowly. 

“Why didn’t you ever say...” You whispered. Flaco scoffed. 

“You’re so young and beautiful,” He sighed. “Why would you ever want an old worn down gunslinger like myself?” He said, shaking his head. “But even still I... I had to tell you. I was planning on it, and then you started coming less and less. You seemed... afraid.” He slowly met your gaze once more. “I thought I’d scared you off. Maybe I’d been too rude or... or maybe you just didn’t need me for work anymore. I was a coward”

“No.” you whispered, pulling yourself up onto your knees. You cupped Flaco’s face in your hands. “I was the coward. I was afraid you’d hate me for becoming a bounty hunter.” 

“I could never hate you, _lobita_.” He murmured, resting one large hand over yours as you held his face gently. 

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his once more. You kept the kiss tender at first, just exploring him, letting him feel how you felt for him. His hands came to your waist, hesitantly wrapping around you, before pulling you into a strong hug. His lips tasted of whiskey and tobacco and, for some reason, mint. One of his hands slid up your back, coming up to tangle lightly in your hair, cradling your head as he kissed you.

Like a bolt of lightning striking you both, adrenaline and longing shifted the mood. Tenderness became hunger. Timidness became need. Without another word, you both knew what was about to happen. It was about damn time, too.

Your fingers began working on the buckles of his bandoliers, letting them drop to the floor. You turned your attention to Flaco’s coat, while his fingers unclasped your own. You were hindered by his belt, which wrapped securely around his waist over the top of his coat. You fumbled with the buckle, finally undoing it and setting it aside. You shrugged off your coat before helping Flaco shed his own. 

It occurred to you that you’d never seen him without his coat on. He wore a dark green wild-rag around his neck, just like on his cigarette card, and a dark grey shirt underneath, with black trousers. You quickly untied the knot on his neckerchief while he undid the buttons of your blouse, pushing it down off your shoulders. 

He sighed when he caught sight of your corset and thin chemise, like he’d just seen the most beautiful thing in the world. You gave him a bashful grin as you unbuckled your gun belt and set it aside. 

“ _Mi lobita_ , you’re more beautiful than I ever could have imagined,” He sighed, gently caressing your bare shoulders with the back of his hand. 

“What does that mean?” You asked, tilting your head. “You’ve always called me that. Lobita. What does it mean?” Flaco grinned, and his hand moved under your chin, tilting your face upwards slightly as he leaned forward. 

“Little wolf,” he said quietly, almost reverently. “Because you may be small, but you’re strong and fierce and graceful, like a she-wolf.” He murmured. 

“Thank you,” you replied, voice barely above a whisper. You gave him a teasing smile. “You sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you like to call yourself The Wolf from time to time?” You asked. He chuckled. 

“Well... maybe a little.” He admitted. “Maybe, I always hoped you’d become my little she-wolf. _Mi reina_ to rule the mountains with me.” 

You closed the gap between the two of you, pressing your lips to his once more. Your fingers slid up the back of his head to tangle in his hair. You felt his hands trail down your hips to the buttons on your skirt. 

You pressed kisses along his neck and jaw while he worked open your skirt. You felt a low groan rumble through his chest, and you continued kissing and sucking on his skin there. Finally he got the buttons undone and slid your skirt down your hips, along with your bloomers. You gasped as the cool air hit your bare skin. You clung to Flaco for warmth, and he chuckled. 

“Should I warm you up, _amor_?” He asked innocently. You nodded, pressing your lips to his. Flaco stood, pulling you to your feet after him. You kicked off your skirt and bloomers, wrapping your arms around his neck as you kissed him passionately. He pulled off his gloves, tossing them aside before his hands began trailing down your side.

His rough, calloused hands rubbed against the soft skin of your ass as he fondled the round flesh. He pulled you up so you were on the very tips of your toes. Holding you there with one hand, his other slipped around to your front, slipping between your thighs. You automatically lifted one, hooking it over his hip to open up for him. 

“ _Bueno_ ,” He murmured against your lips. “So good for me. You know what you need. You know Flaco can make you feel good.” His chest rumbled as he spoke, so you felt his words as much as you heard them. You looked up at him and nodded. He gave you the sweetest smile and pressed his lips to yours. 

His fingers slipped between your folds, caressing the soft flesh between your legs. They were dry from the cold, and calloused from years of gun slinging, but he was so attentive. If you so much as whimpered, he touched you lighter, not wanting to hurt you. When you needed him to move harder, all you had to do was grind down on his fingers and he’d add pressure. 

“That’s it, _lobita_. Let Flaco take care of you,” He cooed. You let out a small whimper as his fingers began lightly circling that little bud of nerves. You tilted your head backward, and Flaco immediately took advantage of this, lips exploring your neck while his finger worked your core. 

“Shit, Flaco,” You groaned. Flaco’s fingers made a soft wet noise as they rubbed your center, which was rapidly growing wetter and wetter. 

“Mmmm. So wet already,” Flaco hummed against your skin. 

“Flaco,” you whined. 

“ _Si, amor_?” He asked innocently. “Tell Flaco what you need.” You let out a small growl.

“I need you to fuck me,” you groaned. “Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit in the saddle, and I’ll be stuck up here for days,”

Flaco groaned and lifted you off your feet, spinning you around and pinning you against the wooden post in the middle of the shack. 

“Be careful what you wish for, _lobita_ ” He murmured in your ear, hips grinding against your ass. “I might just do as you ask.” The two of you rutted against each other for a moment. You turned your head and pressed your lips to his, kissing him fiercely. 

“Come on then, _Lobo_ ” You said, hoping you’d gotten the pronunciation right. You didn’t know much Spanish, but you did know lobo was wolf. “Show me what you’ve got,” Flaco let out a noise as if he’d just been punched in the gut. His lips came down to your shoulder, pushing the sleeve of your chemise out of the way and nipping lightly at your skin. 

“I need you out of this. Now” He mumbled, hands going to the back of your corset where your laces were. 

Flaco huffed and grunted as he fumbled with the laces of your corset. You let out a small giggle, looking over your shoulder at him. He gave you a playful growl and grabbed your shoulder, pushing you forward and holding you firmly against the post. You let out something between a laugh and a sigh as his hands slid down your legs.

His foot slipped between your feet, nudging them apart. You stepped a few steps back, bending over and holding on to the post. You bent over slightly, arching your back and giving him a wonderful view of your darier. You grinned when you heard him curse behind you. 

“Alright, _puta_ ,” He growled. “Since you’re so eager.” You heard him working loose the belt on his trousers and pulling out his cock. He tapped his cock against your wet pussy a few times, and you gasped in pleasure. “Actually,” He said, letting go. You felt him lean over you resting his hands on your lower back before growling in your ear.“I think maybe you don’t deserve to get what you want right away.”

“Flaco,” You whimpered. You were thoroughly convinced that you would die if he didn’t get inside of you right now. His fingers slid down your thigh before dipping between your legs. He brushed his thumb lightly against your clit as he caressed your thighs for a moment. 

“What do you want, _mi corazon_?” He cooed. 

“I want you inside me. I want to feel your cock moving inside of me,” you panted. “Please,”

“In time,” He hummed. His fingers finally brushed over your center, lightly playing with your folds for a moment, humming at how wet you already were. 

You gasped as he pressed one long, thick finger inside of you, slowly exploring your insides. His finger was a little rough, dry from the cold air. But beyond that, a hard callous rubbed against you perfectly, scratching an itch you didn’t realize you had. Your hips jerked against him involuntarily. As his trigger finger explored, he made sure to rub the trigger callous against the spots where you were most sensitive. 

“Ah... Flaco,” You whimpered as a shiver rolled across your body. Flaco hummed proudly as he heard the pleasure and desperation in your voice. 

“Does that feel good, _mi lobita_?” He purred, his voice going deeper and deeper. 

“Yes. _Si_ ,” You whimpered. “Don’t stop.” Flaco pressed a soft kiss to your lower back when he heard you speaking his mother tongue. The scruff on his chin scratched beautifully at the sensitive skin of your behind. 

“You think you can take another?” He asked, middle finger prodding carefully at your center. You nodded desperately, letting out a wail as he slowly pushed the second finger in. 

Slowly he moved in and out of you, twisting his fingers carefully inside of you, occasionally brushing against that perfect spot inside of you. You could feel your muscles relaxing, your pussy stretching for him. You moaned and rested your forehead against the post, hips automatically rocking back against him. 

“That’s it, _mi reina_. Take your pleasure,” He cooed, watching intently as you slowly moved back and forth on his thick fingers. You clung to the pole for balance as you thrust backwards. His thumb brushed against your clit with every thrust, sending shivers down your spine. 

“F-Flaco,” you moaned, hanging your head as you moved back against him. 

“ _Bueno_. So good for Flaco,” He purred, you let out a desperate moan as his words wrapped around you, sending pleasure straight to your core. “Are you close, _amor_?” He whispered. You nodded. “Tell me when you’re going to cum. Tell Flaco when you can’t hold back any more.” You could only nod again, moving back harder on his fingers. 

He crooked his fingers inside of you, brushing them against that sweet spot inside of you. You were a trembling, cursing mess. You weren’t even sure what you were saying anymore, you were just talking. 

“Flaco, ngh...” You whimpered. “M... ‘m close.”

“Cum for me, _hermosa_. Cum for Flaco.” He purred, deep voice rolling over you like thunder. 

Your walls began tightening as your peak approached. Flaco could feel it, and pulled his fingers roughly out of you. You let out a wail of disappointment, tears of frustration pooling at the corners of your eyes. You looked over your shoulder, ready to yell at him, beg him, whatever it took. Just so long as you got what you needed. 

Flaco grinned at you, holding his thick cock in one hand, bracing his other against your lower back. You gasped as he pushed inside of you, hips snapping against yours as he sheathed himself completely inside of you. 

He was thick. Thicker than anyone you’d ever been with. He stretched your walls, almost to the point of pain. Almost. You squeezed him tightly as he began thrusting his hips against you. He couldn’t move very far one direction or the other, your pussy holding him firmly in place. He chuckled and ground his hips against yours. 

Your legs trembled as you found yourself once again hurtling toward your peak. You clung to the post desperately, doing everything you could to keep yourself upright. An arm came around your middle, surprisingly gentle as he pulled you up slightly, pressing your back against his chest as he bent over you.

“Flaco,” You wailed as your orgasm swept you away. You clung to him desperately as he continued moving in and out of you, milking your orgasm. He buried his face against your shoulder, letting out a rough groan as you clenched around him. 

“ _Mierda_ ,” He panted. 

“Shhhit,” you gasped, falling limp against him. He held you close, swaying you gently side to side as the two of you caught your breath.

“ _Mi amor_ ,” He sighed contently, pulling his still-hard cock out of you slowly. You felt him straighten up against you, and it was then that you realized just how much he’d had to bend his legs in order to line up with your center. You tilted your head back and stood on your tip toes, pressing a kiss to his jaw. He sighed and brushed your hair out of your face. 

“I need to see you,” He murmured, fingers coming once again to the laces of your corset. This time he managed to pull the knot free and quickly loosened it, reaching around the front to undo it, before chucking it aside. You turned in his embrace, pulling your chemise over your head and dropping it to the floor. 

You stood before him, wearing nothing but your boots, tall black lace up boots that came half way up your calf. Flaco sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of you. His hand rested on your waist for a moment before it slowly began moving up your body.

“ _Eres tan hermosa_ ” He whispered almost reverently. You raised an eyebrow, not sure what he said. “So beautiful,” He murmured as his hand came up to cup your breast. He leaned down, pressing kisses along the sensitive skin before taking your tender bud in his mouth. You lolled your head back, hands running gently through his hair as he sucked at your skin. 

He pulled back suddenly, making you whimper with loss. He grabbed a large bear pelt off his bed and spread it out on the floor carefully. Once he seemed satisfied, he reached a hand out for you. You took it, and he gently pulled you toward him, 

“On your back, _mi lobita,_ ” He ordered, holding your hand as you gently moved down to your knees. “It is time I did what I should have done all those months ago.” He said. 

“I don’t get to see you?” You asked, pouting slightly. Flaco was still wearing his shirt and trousers, though his fly was undone and his cock was hanging out. 

“Why would you want to see this old greaser?” He asked quietly, a hint of sorrow on his face. “When I was younger, sure. But now--”

“None of that,” You said fiercely, placing a kiss on his hand, which was still holding yours. “I want to see you,” You said again, letting go of his hand to tug at the waistband of his trousers. You looked up at him, waiting for his permission. He blinked at you in surprise for a moment, then nodded, letting you tug his trousers and drawers to the floor. 

His thighs were muscular, covered in short, soft hairs. A few scars crossed his legs, a testament to his exciting life. Between his legs hung his cock, a little shorter than average, but thick, hard, and dripping precum. You leaned forward, gently gripping his cock. You pressed small kisses across the tip, pleased at the deep growl it drew from him. 

“Beautiful,” You said, looking up at him sincerely. He scoffed, but didn’t protest. You tugged at his shirt. “This too, please,” You said politely. 

He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside with the rest of his clothes. He was fit, muscles pressing against his skin. He had a slight pudge around his tummy, just enough to keep him warm. But he was still a towering mountain of muscle hidden underneath the softer skin of age. His chest was broad and solid-looking, with another layer of soft hairs trailing down his stomach. Just like his legs, scars streaked across his body. Oh the stories they told. You hoped you’d get the chance to learn every one.

“God damn,” You sighed, sitting back on your heels. “If this is you as an ugly old bastard, you must have been a god in your younger days.” He barked out a laugh of surprise, and you saw his chest flush red with embarrassment. 

“Well I don’t know about that, but...” He paused and kicked off his boots and trousers before kneeling on the bear pelt in front of you. “I suppose if someone as lovely as you thinks it, it must be true,” He replied. 

“It is,” You assured him, leaning forward and pressing your lips to his. Your hands slowly explored his body as you kissed, mapping out every inch of him. Every hard round muscle, every scar. Every imperfection that made him entirely perfect. Your hand brushed against his cock, and he automatically thrust his hips against you. 

“On your back,” he panted, lips barely leaving yours as he repeated his earlier command. Reluctantly you broke the kiss to do as he said, untucking your legs from underneath you and laying back on the soft pelt. 

Flaco caressed your legs for a moment, and you spread them automatically. His hips slotted perfectly between your thighs as he crawled over you until his face was just inches above yours. He tenderly brushed the hair out of your face before pressing his lips to yours once more. You kissed him passionately as he ground his hips against yours, reigniting the spark in your core instantly. 

“Ah!” You cried out as he pushed himself inside of you without warning. Your hands scrambled across his shoulders, searching for something to grab on to. Flaco withdrew his hips, so that only the tip remained inside of you, before slamming back into you, causing you to cry out again. 

“Am I hurting you?” He asked, voice cracking with lust as he stopped moving, holding himself back. You shook your head fervently. 

“No,” you whispered, as if the breath had been knocked out of you. Maybe it had. “Feels good. Keep going. Please,” You begged, wrapping your legs around his hips. 

He began thrusting into you once more, his whole body moving with every thrust, putting his weight behind every move. You clung to his shoulders, unable to do much more than hold on and enjoy the ride. Your hips moved up to meet his each time, angling perfectly so he could move deeply inside of you. 

“Give me your leg,” He said, lifting one arm from where it rested by your shoulder. You lifted your leg and he hooked his arm around the crook of your knee, spreading you open wider as he continued his unrelenting pace. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” You moaned as his thrusts moved even deeper. You swore you could feel each thrust in your lungs. “F-F-Flaco,” 

“That’s right, _lobita._ Who’s making you feel so good?” he groaned, face hovering inches from yours. 

“F-Flaco Hern-nandez,” you moaned, every thrust breaking up your words. “Flaco th-the Terror o-of the-the-the Grizzlies,” You gasped out. “My Flaco. Mine and m-mine alone.” 

“Damn right,” He groaned, burying his face against your neck as he picked up his pace. 

“Oh god, Flaco,” you wailed, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. He moved one hand behind your back, holding you against him as he continued to drive you wild. 

“You gonna cum, _chiquita_?” He asked. You nodded vigorously. “W-wait for me, okay?” He asked. You nodded again. You could feel his thrusts beginning to grow erratic. You knew he was close. 

“Let me hear you, _amor_ ,” He growled in your ear. “Let go,” 

As if on command, your orgasm took you away. Your body tingled as bliss blocked out all other sensations. Your muscles twitched as your climax took over. 

“ _Mierda_ ” you heard Flaco groan, his voice strained. You felt him pull out, and warm spurts of his seed splattered across your hip and stomach. 

When you opened your eyes, Flaco was kneeling over you, slowly stroking his cock as the last of his spend spurted out. He looked heavenly. A layer of sweat covered his body, and the glow from the fire made his skin shimmer a beautiful amber-auburn color. His face was scrunched up in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut. You watched in awe as he took shaky breaths. 

When his eyes opened, they immediately locked on yours. You smiled up at him and stretched slightly, working out any cramps in your muscles. His eyes wandered over your body, taking in the sight of you disheveled and satisfied below him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He murmured reverently. You smiled and held your arms out for him. 

“Come here. I’m getting cold,” You pouted. He chuckled and lay down beside you. He grabbed his bandanna and gently wiped you down before tossing it aside. His arms wrapped firmly around you as he spooned you from behind. You could feel his softening cock brushing against your thigh, growing cold as the cabin air cooled the fluids that coated it. 

You parted your legs slightly, pressing your ass back against him. He took the hint immediately, pressing his hips forward and pushing his cock as far as he could inside of you. You both sighed in unison. He wasn’t as deep as he had been, and his cock was growing softer and softer. But it felt nice to hold him inside of you and keep him warm. 

“So, you still gonna drag me down the mountain and turn me in?” He murmured against your shoulder. You sighed. 

“No. I suppose not,” You replied, “No one’s ever made me feel so satisfied before. It’d be a shame to let such talent swing at the end of a rope.” you teased. He roared with laughter and pulled you even tighter against him, resting his chin on top of your head so that you were thoroughly enveloped in his embrace, like a warm blanket. You were surprised that the grizzled old outlaw was so cuddly, but he had you locked in his embrace, and you knew you weren’t moving anytime soon. Not that you wanted to. 

“Good,” He said, his voice sounding a little drowsy. “Just make sure you come up to visit old Flaco between bounty jobs.” 

“You’re okay with me taking bounties?” You asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Of course. It’s good money, and means there’s less competition out there for me.” He chuckled. “Just don’t come after me again.” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Coming up here with the intention of taking you in seems to have worked out pretty well for me this time,” You teased. He chuckled. 

“I suppose it did.” He said. It was quiet for a moment. “You were never going to turn me in.” he said. It wasn’t a question, it was a fact. You sighed and clung to his arm. 

“No. Probably not. You’re lucky I like you,” You replied. Flaco chuckled. You could tell he was starting to drift off. His arms were still wrapped tightly around you, but his breathing was slowing. 

“Flaco?” You asked quietly after a minute. 

“Hmm?” He replied. 

“I was thinking... maybe you need someone here in this shack to keep you warm.” you said quietly. 

“You want to live up here, in this frozen hellscape?” He murmured, surprise lacing his sleepy voice. 

“Well... I don’t like the idea of you up here all on your own. And... I could still work bounties but make this my base camp... I...” you hesitated. “Nevermind. That was rude of me to assume--”

“You talk too much, _lobita_.” Flaco chuckled. “I’d love for you to stay up here with me.” 

“Really?” you asked, squirming in his grasp so you could look up at him. He was staring down at you with lidded eyes, looking half asleep and perfectly content. 

“Really,” He replied, kissing your nose. “Now would you stop fretting and just relax with me?” He asked. You giggled and nodded, letting him pull you tightly against his chest once more. 

His breathing slowed, and he drifted off to sleep soon after. You lay awake a bit longer, thinking over everything that had happened. But wrapped in your lovers warm, strong embrace, sleep was inevitable. You snuggled back against him, making sure you were as close as possible, then closed your eyes.


	40. The Forgotten Stallion (Hosea/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Hosea's dominant side in camp, Reader is desperate for some alone time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hosea Fucks Friday, y'all! 
> 
> I've been working on this for a minute. Thought I'd post it today. 
> 
> Also, you may have noticed that this work is now part of a Series. I have created a Campfire Stories series, to keep all my Red Dead fics gathered together and organized, but I'm going to start posting longer fics as their own works. So make sure to subscribe to the series to get those notifications! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

It was a hot, sticky Lemoyne day, but the sun was finally setting, and hopefully the evening would bring a cooler temperature. Or maybe you could jump in the lake to cool off if you got desperate enough. Though any time you did that, you found yourself covered in the red dust that made up Clemens Point. The wind always seemed to know when to blow so that you were covered in red grime. 

You tied the last stitch on the hole you were repairing in someone’s trousers, and sighed. That final stitch marked the last thing in your list of chores for the day. You could finally take a moment for yourself. Maybe read a book, or curl up with your lover and spend a quiet evening in each other's arms, talking, laughing, or just holding each other close. 

You spotted him immediately, sitting at the table across camp, scribbling in his journal. As much as you disliked the Lemoyne heat, it was doing some good for Hosea. His cough was easing some, and he seemed to have more strength in his shoulders. And by god did you love the fact that he’d shed his big bulky coat. 

He cut such a handsome figure, light blue sleeves rolled up to the middle of his forearms, blue and tan vest hugging his body, accentuated by the red tie around his neck. Even as age and illness had taken its toll, he was still as strong as any of them. Skinny and slender, but every inch of him toned with muscles. 

Yes, you’d spend your evening with your love. 

You folded the trousers in your hand and set them with the rest of the clean laundry before standing up with a stretch. The joints in your shoulders popped, relieved to no longer be bent over your stitching. 

As you began walking over to the table where Hosea sat, Bill also staggered toward him, already drunk, even though the sun hadn’t set yet. You narrowed your eyes as he leaned on the table, towering over Hosea, attempting to look intimidating. 

“S’what’s wrong with you, ya old fool?” Bill growled casually, as if asking about the weather. Hosea hardly glanced up from his writing, as if he had been expecting Bill to bother him today. 

“Go sleep it off, you drunken buffoon.” Hosea sighed, sounding almost bored. 

Well Bill didn't like that answer. He leaned over the table, face scrunched and body tense with anger. You watched his hand curl around the neck of the bottle, and you knew this was going to be trouble. He bent over, catching Hosea’s gaze and glaring at him.

“Excuse me,” Bill drawled, like a man lecturing a disrespectful teenager. You took a step forward, ready to intervene, but stopped when you saw something in Hosea snap. In one smooth, swift movement, he tossed his pen into his book, reached to his hip, and drew his gun, pointing it straight at Bill.

“I’ve excused you quite enough,” He snapped, stepping toward Bill as he stumbled backwards. “Go sleep it off, you drunk, is that clear?” Hosea ordered. 

You stood there, awe-struck as you watched. Hosea’s stance was so strong, so commanding. Even with his gun drawn, staring Bill down, his body was natural, as if the situation hardly phased him. He stood in a perfect dueling stance, almost looking smug as Bill immediately began to back down. You couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped your lungs as you watched. 

“Okay!” Bill hollered, sounding very much like a scolded teenager. He turned and began staggering off, before glancing over his shoulder and dropping his tone to something more polite. “Okay.” 

Hosea dropped his stance, twirling his gun before tucking it back into its holster. You chewed your lip as you watched him. He hardly looked phased, just mildly irritated. You were reminded of the fact that he was in fact a legendary gunslinger in his own right. Just because he spent most of his time behind the scenes now, planning and plotting instead of fighting and firing, didn’t mean he wasn’t still a powerful, dangerous man. 

Heat pooled between your legs as you watched him settle back down to his writing. You stood glued to the spot. You were torn between leaving Hosea to do his work, not wanting to bother him more than what Bill had already done, and dragging him off into the trees so that you could ravish and be ravished. You stood there, staring at him like an idiot while you warred with yourself. 

Hosea, feeling eyes on him, glanced up. He smiled when he saw you, and scooted his chair out slightly, reaching a hand towards you. You smiled and, as if freed from a spell, stepped forward, taking his hand and allowing him to pull you into his lap. 

"I’ve not got enough time for fools,” Hosea grumbled as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“Oh stop that,” You huffed, hitting his shoulder lightly. You hated when he talked about his own death so casually, though you both knew he didn’t exactly have years left. The two of you had sat and had some very real, very serious conversations, and you’d come to accept that you wouldn’t have him by your side much longer, but you still hated when he talked about it so casually. Hosea just chuckled and pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

“Hello, my love," he cooed quietly, bringing a hand down to rest on your hip, keeping you firmly on his lap. You kissed the side of his face gently. He smiled up at you, giving you his undivided attention. "What's on your mind?" He asked. He knew you’d been staring. 

"Take a walk with me?" You asked, glancing behind you towards the lake. "We could walk along the beach. Feel the sand between our toes." 

"Sounds wonderful." Hosea chirped. "Let me just finish what I was writing here." You nuzzled up against him, head coming to rest on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around you and turned back to his journal. 

The others in camp were giving you some looks. You always got looks when you were affectionate with Hosea. People wondered why someone as young as you would be with him. Let them look. You didn't care. You'd love Hosea no matter what. Age 20 or 60 or 100 you wouldn't care. Until the day you released him back into Bessie’s arms, he was yours, and you weren’t wasting a moment of it pretending that he wasn’t.

With a satisfied hum, Hosea set his pen in his book and closed it, turning his attention to you. You lifted your head and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His smile widened, eyes nearly disappearing as his cheeks rose. 

“Alright, my dear. Let’s go get our things and go for that stroll.” He said, tapping your hip lightly. You climbed off of his lap, taking one of his hands in yours. He pulled himself to his feet, and the two of you walked hand-in-hand to your shared tent. 

Hosea set down his book, and you removed your apron, which you had donned this morning to help Pearson with the cooking. Hosea handed you your nice hat, a wide brimmed straw hat with some simple ribbon and flowers attached. You pulled your hair from the messy bun you’d pulled it in when the heat became too much, shaking it out so it flowed down your back, then settled your hat on your head. He tugged you close, leaning down to plant a quick kiss to your lips. 

“Ready?” he asked. You nodded and linked your arm through his, letting him guide you through camp toward the beach. 

“Where are you two going?” Dutch asked as you passed by. 

“Just on an evening stroll,” Hosea said. “Thought we’d feel the sand in our toes for a while.” Hosea glanced over at you, then put a hand to the side of his mouth, adopting a stage whisper. “And maybe if I beg enough, she’ll let me do some fishing.” He said, winking at you. Dutch chuckled. 

“Alright. Well have fun you two,” He said, waving his cigar in farewell. 

“How come we don’t ever go for walks anymore,” Molly’s voice cut in as she whirled around the corner of the tent. 

“Oh, here we go,” Dutch huffed.

Hosea tugged on your arm, quickly pulling you away from the fight that was about to begin. 

“Hurry, before Dutch asks to join us as a means to escape.” Hosea whispered. You laughed, and the two of you quickly hurried your way down the beach. John nodded at you both as you passed him standing on guard duty. 

After you were a little ways away from camp, you stopped and knelt down, untying the laces on your boots before kicking them off. Hosea, ever the gentleman, kept a hand on your elbow, ready to help should you lose your balance. You pulled off your stockings, tucking them into your boots, and set them neatly near the bank so you could pick them up on your way back to camp. 

Your toes sank into the sand, and you grinned happily at Hosea. He chuckled and began unlacing his boots, kicking them off and setting them next to yours. There was something nice about that sight, his large work boots next to your smaller homestead boots. Like a proper couple. 

Hosea rolled up the cuffs of his pants, and you tied your skirt up so it wouldn’t get too wet. Finally ready, you linked arms once more, and the two of you began walking through the shallows, enjoying the cool lap of water against your ankles. You kept up a leisurely pace, just enjoying the sunset, enjoying the scenery, enjoying each other’s company. You found yourself sighing contently every few steps you took. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning your head against Hosea’s bicep as the two of you walked along the shore. The water of Flat Iron lake glittered orange with the setting sun. The water rippled as fish snapped bugs from the surface. 

You glanced up at Hosea, taking in his features. Backlit by the setting sun, he seemed otherworldly. A strong jaw and sharp cheekbones stood out, casting shadows across his narrow face. His silver hair seemed alight with the orange glow. So many people looked at Hosea and saw a weak old man, someone to coddle and care for. But you saw the warrior he was.

Taking in his features, you were reminded of what had brought you out here in the first place. You were once again painfully aware of the heat between your legs. You recalled the way his shirt had pulled across his chest as he aimed his gun at Bill, and couldn’t stop thinking about the broad muscles underneath. You shivered slightly. 

“Are you cold, my dear?” He asked, glancing down at you. You met his gaze, and you both stopped walking. You glanced around. No one in sight.

“Alright, I’d say we’re far enough from camp...” You muttered, flinging your arms around Hosea’s neck and kissing him fiercely. He grunted in surprise, though his lips molded to yours perfectly, meeting your kiss move for move, hands coming down around your waist. The force of your kiss knocked your hat to the ground. Your hands slid up to the back of his head, carding your fingers through his hair. Your hips ground against his thigh, leaving no doubt what you wanted.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Hosea chuckled when you broke the kiss for air. Your lips trailed down his neck for a moment, stopping only when his shirt got in the way. “Not that I’m complaining. You just usually aren’t so forward.”

“They way you handled Bill back there,” You admitted, voice airy. “The way you told him off, raised your gun to him.” Goosebumps went up your spine once more at the mere thought. A small part of you was ashamed and embarrassed at how needy you were, but you weren’t going to lie, or beat around the bush. 

"Wha... Seeing me threaten that buffoon got you all hot and bothered?" Hosea asked disbelievingly, stroking your cheek with the back of his finger. You chewed your lip and nodded innocently. You slid one hand down his arm, gently grabbing his hand and guiding it between the two of you, pressing his hand between your legs. It didn't take long for the light cotton dress to grow wet.

"My my," Hosea said, a hint of wonder in his voice. "I yell at Bill nearly every day. Does it always have this effect on you?" He hummed, fingers rubbing ever so slightly against your center. 

"No," you replied "It's... How strong you looked. How naturally in charge you were, commanding respect with so little effort." Your hands slid up his chest to his slender shoulders, resting on the crook of his neck. Your fingers played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "You just looked so... powerful."

You didn't miss the shiver that went up Hosea's body. His hand slid to the back of your neck, tugging you close and pressing his lips to yours. You combed your fingers up through his hair, making some strands stand on end. Hosea's fingers pressed against your center, giving you a few rubs. 

"Well, now," Hosea sighed, breaking the kiss but keeping his nose next to yours "How can I deny my lady anything. Especially when her requests come with such high praise." He purred, stroking your hair back out of your face. "Does it hurt here, my dear?" He asked, giving your center a meaningful rub. "As wet as you are, I can only imagine how unbearable the ache must be." He cooed lovingly. You whimpered and nodded. 

Hosea glanced around for a moment, taking in the area around you. Checking for anyone who might come upon you, if he were to try to relive the ache in your core. You tugged at his wild rag, loosening it enough to expose his Adam's apple. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his pulse point, kissing and sucking the salty skin of his neck. 

“Alright. Come here, my little minx,” Hosea huffed with laughter. His hands came down to your hips, tugging the skirt of your dress up out of your way before his hands gripped your ass. He pulled you up, and you jumped, wrapping your legs around his slender waist, just above his gunbelt. You moaned as you felt the muscles in his shoulders tensing and flexing under your touch as he carried you up the bank and into the trees. Damn he was strong for a man in his twilight years. 

“Hosea,” You moaned as he set you back down on your feet. He chuckled and nuzzled his face against your neck, lips exploring your skin. He knew you loved it when he manhandled you like that. He pressed forward, urging you to step back, until you felt the bark of a tree against your back. 

Hosea pressed his arm against the tree above your head. The other wrapped around your waist, rubbing your side slowly. You arched your back, grinding your hips against his. You could feel him growing hard through his trousers, your wanton display having the exact effect on him that his display earlier had had on you. 

“The way you handled that gun,” you purred, “The way you twirled it so easily before holstering it once more. Makes a gal wonder what else you can do with those fingers.” You cooed. 

“My dear, you know full well what I can do with my fingers,” He chuckled, pressing kisses along your neck. 

“Remind me?” 

“As you wish,” He murmured against your neck. He tugged at the skirt of your dress, pulling it up until he could get his hand underneath, his other arm still leaning against the tree above your head. “Be a good girl and hold your skirt up for me.” He cooed. You grabbed your skirt and hoisted it up out of his way. 

You sighed as his fingers ghosted over your skin, creeping up the inside of your drawers until the fabric wouldn’t let him go further. He slipped his fingers out of your drawers and pulled at the ribbon at the top, undoing the knot and letting them fall to the grass in one easy move. 

You sighed and leaned your head back against the tree as he rested his hand on your abdomen, just above your center. He brushed his thumb across your skin, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin and sending a shiver up your body. 

“Hosea,” you sighed. Hosea’s lips found yours, kissing you deeply as his hand slowly crept from your abdomen to your center. He swallowed your moan as his fingers began to explore. His fingers worked your pleasure up just as easily as he’d twirled his pistol. 

Hosea leaned his weight on the arm that rested across the tree, leaning over you casually, like he wasn’t driving you crazy. You held your skirt up with one hand, the other flying above your head to grab his hand. He intertwined your fingers, pressing your hand against the bark of the tree, holding you in place with ease. 

“My my,” He purred. “Aren’t we eager today.” His face inched closer to you, until his lips rested by your ear. “Oh how I want to make you unwind, bring you to the brink over and over again and again, until you’re weeping for me.” He murmured. You moaned in his ear. “I wish we had the time for that. We’ll have to make a trip into town soon, rent a hotel room so I can drive you wild.”

A whimper escaped you as he slowly withdrew his fingers. He shushed you gently, pressing his chest up against you, pinning you to the tree as his hands came down to undo his gun belt, dropping it to the ground. Your lips trailed over his jaw and neck, unable to keep off of him as he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down just enough to free his cock. 

“That’s my good girl,” He cooed as your hand came down to stroke him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. You whined when he pulled back. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” He murmured. 

Hosea placed his hands on your hips, stepping backwards away from the tree and moving you with him. After a couple steps, he stopped and whirled you around so that your back was pressed against his. One hand snaked up your chest to your neck, fingers resting just over your pulse, not squeezing, just holding. The other hand tangled in your skirt and pulled your hips tight against him. 

“Look at you,” He sighed. “I point my gun at one lazy idiot, and you fall apart. You know how to make an old man feel young and strong.” You lifted one hand up behind you, resting it on the back of his head and carding your fingers through his soft silver locks. You turned your head so your lips could lock on his, kissing him weakly. Your legs felt like jello, barely able to support you as the ache in your core intensified. 

“Hosea,” You whimpered desperately. 

“Alright, my dearest.” He murmured, nipping your earlobe slightly. “I’ll make it all better. Don't you worry.” The arm across your chest slid away, though the one holding your hips only tightened its grip. Hosea pressed his free hand against your shoulder blades gently, pushing you forward. You grabbed onto the tree in front of you, shifting your stance so your legs were spread for him. 

“Good girl. So ready,” He murmured, pulling your skirts up so they rested on your lower back, exposing your ass to the cooling evening air. “My smart girl knows what’s good for her.” He caressed the curve of your asscheeks for a moment before you felt him line himself up. 

Your hips moved back against him of their own accord, begging him to move into you. Fortunately Hosea was in no mood to tease you, now just as worked up at you were. In one swift movement, he sheathed his long member inside of you, filling you completely. 

A moan slipped from your lips, and you turned your head into your arm slightly to help keep quiet. Though you had gone pretty far from camp, the last thing you wanted was for John to hear you and come investigating. Seeing his father-figure like this would likely scar him for life. 

Hosea brushed your hair to one side, lips coming down to the exposed skin at the back of your neck. He took his time, lips carefully moving across your skin. Once he had found the perfect spot, he latched on, sucking on your skin, making sure all of camp would know you were his. He rolled his hips lazily against yours, pulling another moan from you. He released your neck, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his face against your back as he rolled his hips again and again. 

“Shit. Hosea,” you whimpered, clinging to the tree. You shifted your feet a little wider, spreading yourself out more for him. He adjusted his footing and continued moving into you. One hand snaked around your middle and pulled your skirts out of the way so he could find your clit. You moaned and thrust back against him.

“That’s it, my dearest,” He murmured. “My beautiful girl. You know exactly what you need, don't you?” He asked. You whimpered and nodded vigorously. 

You clung to the tree for dear life as Hosea thrust into you, one hand snaking up to cup your breast while the other played with your clit. He began picking up the pace, the sound of his hips slapping against your ass drowning out all other sounds around you. 

You whimpered, needing to touch him, hold his hand or his shoulder, something to ground you. You let go of the tree with one hand, reaching back for him. Hosea’s hand found yours and he interlocked your fingers. He took a few steps forward, pulling you upright and pressing your body up against the tree. 

He pinned you hand to the tree, keeping his fingers intertwined with yours and his body pressed you to the tree. You let out a small giggle, loving the way his body wrapped around you. You stood on your tiptoes as he thrust into you. You tilted your head back, resting it back on his shoulder as he moved up into you. 

“You know what drives me wild?” He growled in your ear, nipping at your earlobe. You hummed in response, eyes closed and mouth parted in pleasure. “Watching you hold your own against those fools. You’ll never let anyone walk over you. Like the other day, when you dumped fish guts all over Micah when he tried to woo you.” you both chuckled slightly. “God I love watching you sass those boys into behaving.” 

“Seems we both like a little order in things,” You mused. Hosea chuckled. 

“Seems so,” He remarked. He began picking up the pace, the force of his thrusts rubbing you against the tree. You were glad you were still clothed. You moaned, clinging to him. 

“God, Hosea,” You panted, feeling your core beginning to tighten. Hosea could feel it too, the way you clenched around him. His free hand snaked between your legs, fingers finding your pleasure with ease and circling it perfectly. You could feel your legs trembling with pleasure. 

“That’s it, my girl. Show me exactly what I do to you,” He hummed. With a loud, feral groan, you came. You hung your head panting heavily as you came through your high. Hosea pressed soft kisses across your back, fingers slowly swirling your clit, dragging out your orgasm. 

You whimpered when he pulled out of you. You turned around, wondering what he had planned for you. Hosea wrapped his arms around you, picking you up and laying you carefully on the grass, slotting his hips between yours and bending over you. He sighed as he looked down at you, hair splayed out around your head, smiling up at him wickedly. 

“What have I ever done to deserve someone so pure and beautiful?” He murmured. 

“I don’t know, but you’ve done it twice now,” You teased. “Once to get Bessie, then once to get me.” Hosea chuckled and nuzzled his face against your neck. 

“I must be doing something right then.” One hand slid down your leg, slipping under your skirt and pushing it up as his hand slowly slipped up your leg, bunching the fabric around your hips. “I’d better make sure I take care of you, then.” He murmured, pushing his long cock deep inside of you once more. You gasped, legs automatically coming up, knees squeezing his hips slightly. 

“Damn,” you gasped as he began moving once more. You lifted your head, locking his lips in yours. He met your kiss hungrily, the two of you fighting for control. Hosea shifted down on his elbows so that he was closer, pressing you into the grass and pinning you underneath him. Your hips canted upward to meet his thrusts, drawing a low moan from him. 

“Christ,” He mumbled, resting his head in the crook of your neck. You could feel his thrusts growing more erratic, more wild as his pleasure began to peak. You clung to him tightly as he began to lose control, thrusting into you with wild abandon. You always loved when he neared his peak. Most of the time during sex every move was calculated, doing what he knew would bring you pleasure, and it always worked. But it was nice to feel him let go, to take care of himself. 

You squeezed around him, and he let out a strangled groan. With a few more thrusts, you felt him spill inside of you. You stroked his back gently as he gave a few short thrusts, milking his orgasm as best as he could. He sighed, and his body collapsed against you slightly, taking deep, shaky breaths. You held him close, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck and kissing him.

After a moment, he rolled off of you, lounging in the grass beside you. You moved to roll onto your side, but he stopped you, keeping you flat on your back as his hand snaked down to your center once more. 

“You’ve got one more for me, don’t you, my dear?” He cooed. You whimpered, powerless to resist him. You sighed as his fingers once again began expertly circling your center. He propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over you. His face hovered inches from yours, brows pinched in tenderness as he watched you fall apart underneath him. You lips moved toward his, searching for a kiss, only to stop and let out a high pitched gasp as you felt the coil in your core building once more

You weren’t far off from your pleasure as it was. It only took a minute of him teasing you before your pleasure washed over you once more. Your body felt warm and tingly, almost refreshed as each nerve responded. Hosea pressed soft kisses across your face as you moved through your orgasm. 

Hosea pulled his hand back, licking a mixture of your juices and his seed off of his fingers. You nuzzled up against him as he pulled your skirt down to cover you, and tucked himself back into his trousers. He rolled onto his back, and you tucked your head against his ribs, using his arm as a pillow. 

You couldn’t resist undoing the top few buttons of his shirt and slipping your hand inside, resting it on the curly hairs on his chest. He sighed happily at your touch, pulling you closer to him. You draped one leg over his, curling your body around the tall, slender man as much as you could. Your fingers idly moved across his chest, twirling in his chest hair or lightly scratching over his sternum. 

The sun had dipped below the lake, and stars were beginning to blink into existence overhead. Fireflies began to dance over your head, glowing amongst the dark blue sky. Down at the lakeshore you could hear fish leaping out of the water to catch a meal as bugs flew by. 

“I love you,” Hosea sighed, pulling you even closer. You kissed his side, the easiest part of him to reach from where you were. 

“I love you too.” You replied. His fingers slipped into your hair, scratching lightly at your scalp. He sighed contently. 

“You have a way making this old man feel so young and virile.” He complimented. “A feeling I never thought I’d have again. I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Guess I’ve just awakened some slumbering beast within you,” You teased. Hosea laughed. 

“A beast huh?” He chuckled. “Well I don’t know that I’d go that far. I’ve never quite been big and beastly, like some of the others.” He hummed, playing with your hair for a moment. “It’s more like... I’m an old stallion that gave up his band to a younger, spryer horse. Forgotten and discounted. Sent to live on the outskirts of the band, watching over everyone, but never...” Hosea sighed. “But then some pretty young mare came along and noticed him, loved him.” Hosea was quiet. “I’m not sure where I’m going with this, but... Thank you.” He finally said. You curled against him tighter, hugging him firmly. 

“At the risk of sounding like someone from Mary Beth’s books, I’ve never felt love is a choice.” You said. “There’s nothing to thank me for, because all I did was follow my heart.” 

“Oh my dearest,” Hosea sighed, “There’s everything to thank you for.” 

You weren’t sure how to respond to that, so you stayed silent, simply curling up against him once more. He deserved some peace. To have a moment without Dutch talking his ear off, or having to break up some camp fight, or having someone come to him for counsel. He really did so much for the gang. You were glad to be able to give him some quiet, away from all the stress. 

“We should get back to camp soon,” he mused after some time. “Before they send out a search party.” 

“Five more minutes?” You begged. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. 

“Anything for you, my dearest.”


	41. In The Cards (Hosea/chubby!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an incident at the Blackwater Saloon, Hosea and Reader have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from anarchist-lolita on Tumblr:   
> "Hi! I understand you have a bunch of WIP but I'm going to add to the pile 😅 I was wondering if you could write Hosea/Chubby!F!Reader? SFW or NSFW I don't really mind. I was thinking it could be like Insecure reader goes to Hosea for advice but then BAM feelings~ Thank you for considering this! Love your work!!"
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“Alright, Ladies,” Hosea said, “Blackwater’s just up ahead here. Work your magic.” you peered around Karen from where you were, sat on the back of her horse. The town of Blackwater appeared in the distance, glowing yellow in the late afternoon sun. Arthur and Hosea were taking you and some of the other ladies into town for an evening in the saloon, where you would all find leads, play some unsuspecting men, do what you all did best. Tilly rode with Arthur on his horse, and Mary Beth had borrowed one of the other camp horses.

You were relatively new to the gang, having been found by Hosea just outside of Tall Trees a little over a month ago, beaten within an inch of your life for trying to steal pelts from a group of poachers. The gang had nursed you back to health, and given you two options: Arthur could drop you off at the nearest town, and you never speak of the gang again. Or you could stay, run with the gang. You’d chosen the latter, not exactly having anywhere else to go. 

This was your first time out with the other girls. You knew the other girls would be using their charm to distract the patrons while weaseling information or cash from them. You weren’t sure your charms would quite have the right affect. You weren’t very good at flirting, and while you could pick a pocket easily enough, you couldn’t get people to drop their guard very well. But you knew exactly how you were going to earn your keep. 

You were a poker goddess. This week alone you’d won $5 from Lenny, $15 from Strauss, and $25 from Arthur, who was too stubborn to admit defeat. That was playing against people who knew you were good. You couldn’t wait to relieve some unsuspecting saloon patrons of their hard-earned cash. 

There was a hitching post around the back of the Saloon. Arthur and Hosea were already hitching up their horses, with Mary Beth and Karen following right behind. As Karen pulled Old Belle up to the hitching post, Hosea was at your side, holding out his hands to help you down. You smiled and accepted his assistance, his hands resting on your hips as he helped you safely to the ground.

Despite the age gap, you’d found yourself growing sweet on the old gunslinger. He was always so kind, so long as you earned his respect. You’d seen him scream at the Callendar boys more than once, and he even tossed Bill out of camp the other day when he stepped too far out of line. But he’d always been incredibly kind to you, from the moment he found you, discarded on the bank of the Lower Montana River. 

You didn’t remember much of what happened. You’d snuck into a camp of poachers to steal some of their pelts, and had been caught. You’d fought against your captors, fought so hard that your clothes tore where the men held onto you. But you were outnumbered 10 to 1, and with one hard blow to the head, you lost consciousness. 

The next thing you’d known, you woke up on the bank of the river in little more than your undergarments, clothes torn to rags. A kindly looking man stared down at you, gently tapping your cheek to try to bring you around. 

“That’s it, dear girl. You’re still with us.” He’d said pleasantly. “Can you move?” You’d carefully wiggled your fingers, wiggled your toes. You were bruised to hell, and everything hurt, but nothing seemed to be broken. “Come on.” He said, carefully scooping you up, surprisingly strong for a man his age. “I’ve got a camp near here. You can recoup there until you’re strong enough to go home.” you’d blacked out again before he even had you settled on his horse. 

“You ready?” Karen asked, drawing you out of your reminiscing. You grinned and nodded. 

“Of course. A night in the big city. Drinking, gambling, what more could a girl want?” You grinned. She laughed, and your little group began walking around the corner to the saloon entrance. 

“Now don’t you girls get into any trouble now,” Hosea said. “We’re here for a respectable evening.” He was being vague in his warning. Don’t take any risks that could get you hurt, or cause trouble for the gang. 

“Of course not, uncle,” Mary Beth said cheerfully, calling him Uncle as part of your cover. 

“What trouble could us sweet ladies get into?” Tilly joked, her face the picture of innocence. 

“Yeah, what indeed?” Arthur scoffed. Karen flashed him a grin as Arthur opened the door, holding it for the rest of you to pile in. The place was lively, the crowd having just gathered for a drink after work. It’s not so full that it’s uncomfortable, but busy enough that you and your friends won't stand out. Arthur and Hosea wandered up to the bar while the girls dispersed. They wouldn’t need to buy their own drinks; those would be bought for them. 

You followed Hosea and Arthur to the bar and ordered a beer, sliding the bartender a handful of coins. He passed you a beer, then turned down the bar to serve the other patrons. You looked over at the poker table. It was full, a game already in session. 

“How do you plan to spend your evening?” Hosea asked, giving you a smile. 

“I’m going to try my hand at a game of poker.” You said, nodding toward the table. Arthur scoffed. 

“Won’t know what hit ‘em,” He chuckled bitterly. 

“Oh don’t be such a sore loser, Mr. Morgan,” You teased. Arthur shook his head, unable to hide his amused smile. 

“You aren’t going to flirt your way into men’s pockets?’ Hosea asked, sounding surprised. You looked down at the bottle between your hands. 

“That ain’t really my area of expertise,” you said vaguely. Truth was, you’d never tried to charm anything off of a man. You didn’t think it would work. The other girls were so skinny, and pretty. Even Karen, who was bigger than the others, was still thinner than you were. You were certain no one would be tempted by you like they were the others. It was a bit of a sore spot for you.

You’d always been built bigger than others. No matter how tight your mother laced your corsets, how little you’d eaten, every miracle tonic that would magically bring your weight down, you never fit into what was considered pretty. Your mother and the other ladies of high society made sure you knew it too. Made sure you knew no man would ever want you with your body so round. You shook yourself from your self-deprecating thoughts. 

“I wouldn’t know where to start, doing what Karen and the others are doing.” you laughed. “The poker table is where I shine. Just gotta wait for a seat to open up.” you said, glancing over at the poker table once more. It looked like the current hand was just about to finish up. The players began setting down their hands, some looking frustrated, some looking pleased. 

“Now the question is, do I play drunk, or naive?” you hummed, studying the table. The men were well dressed. Not wealthy, but not starving either. They looked respectable, not horribly distracted by the working girls who wandered by. You weren’t certain they’d let a drunk lady play with them. 

“I think naivety may be your better option,” Hosea remarked, studying the table. You nodded in agreement. 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” You said, downing the last of your beer. You smoothed out your dress, making sure you looked presentable. One of the men at the table was leaving, looking angry. He’d probably bust out. You pushed away from the bar, heading towards the poker table. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” you said, gently as you approached, doing your best to remember how to walk gracefully and look meek, like your mother had taught you. “Is this seat taken?” you asked. 

“This is a poker game, sweetheart,” One of the men said, looking amused. 

“I… I know,” you said. “I was hoping to join you. I admit I don’t have much experience with the game, except from what I’ve seen my father and brother play. But it’s always seemed so interesting. I’d like to try it.” 

“Miss, this isn’t some fun little game. We’re playing with real money, and we ain’t got time to teach you how to play.” One of the men huffed, exasperated. 

“Oh I know the rules, and I have money,” You said, pulling a wad of cash out of your handbag. Your collective winnings from the others in camp, totalling nearly $75. The men eyed your stack of cash for a moment. 

“Well… If you’re sure you want to play,” One man said, shrugging his shoulders as he shuffled the cards. You sat at the table, passing $25 in to exchange for chips. 

“Such pretty little things,” You remarked, admiring the chips. 

“Whatever you say, Miss” the man replied, giving you a funny look. 

You worked very carefully, making stupid mistakes at the beginning so the other players would let their guard down. You would gasp excitedly when the community hand had good cards for you. You’d huff in irritation when you were close to folding. You would chew your lip when you were bluffing. You lost half your money in the first few rounds. But that was exactly what you wanted. 

As late afternoon turned into early evening on, you slowly became better and better. The first time you won a pot, you made sure to lose the next two, so as not to attract suspicion. But as the evening went on, you began playing more seriously. You used your fake tells less and less, started using your poker face. You made sure never to win more than two hands in a row, but slowly you had won back all your money, and were beginning to earn some as well. 

By the time you were playing honestly, you had the men at the table on the hook. Their pride wouldn’t let them lose against you, not after you’d played so poorly in the beginning, and even now that you were wiping the floor with them, they couldn’t stop. Couldn’t admit that you were winning. 

“Damn, Miss,” One of them grumbled, tossing his cards on the table angrily. “You’ve got some mighty beginners luck.” 

“It seems I do,” you said, giving him an excited, childish grin as you raked in the chips. You’d more than doubled your money by now. “Or maybe I’m finally learning. You’ve all been such great teachers,” The men around the table grumbled at your words. A couple of them gathered their remaining chips and left. 

At some point Hosea and Arthur had come to sit at the table behind you. They were mostly here to help you ladies out if something went wrong. So the two of them were just casually sitting at a table, chatting away while subtly keeping an eye on you and the other girls. 

The man who sat across from you was glaring you down. You weren’t sure if it was wounded masculinity or if he figured out he was being hustled. You’d have to watch him, though. 

The man to your right was the dealer this round. He shuffled the cards and passed them out while the rest of you settled in. You lifted your cards. 7 of Diamonds and 4 of Hearts. Not great cards. But you weren’t one to fold immediately. The man across from you raised 50 cents. You called. One of the men folded, angrily tossing his cards aside. The dealer called. 

The first three Community cards were dealt, and flipped over. 4 of Spades, King of Clubs, Ace of Hearts. You paused, looking over the cards. You did have a pair. Pair of 4s. But if someone else had a King or an Ace, you’d be done for. The man sitting across from you gave a smug laugh and raised the pot $5. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline, or his smug little face, but you knew you couldn’t just hand him the pot. The dealer folded, and you could tell the man expected you to as well, but you didn’t. You called his bluff, tossing your own $5 in the pot. It was just down to you and him now. 

The dealer lay down the next card. A 7 of hearts. You had two pairs. Neither of them were high cards, but you had two pairs. You glanced across the table at your opponent. What were the odds that he had two pairs as well? Not high. But still… if he did, you’d lose. It was a risk, but…

“All in,” you said simply, pushing all your chips to the center. The spectators’ eyes widened. They all turned to your opponent, waiting for him to make a move. He narrowed his eyes at you, sizing you up. He glanced down at his cards, up at the community cards, then back at you. He pushed all his chips to the center, and tossed in his billfold into the mix to make up the difference (you’d had more chips than he did). 

You could feel Hosea and Arthur’s eyes on you, watching. The whole saloon seemed to be watching, holding its breath. No one moved, no one spoke as the dealer flipped over the final card. 10 of clubs. Nothing too special. 

The man across from you set down his two cards smugly on the table. King of Diamonds, 3 of hearts. The spectators who were gathered nodded, assuming he had won. They began patting his back. Your opponent leaned back in his seat, arms folded, looking victorious. 

Everyone stopped when they saw your smile. You lay down your cards, revealing your two pairs. The saloon went wild, realizing you’d beat him. The man stared in shock and horror as you leaned across the table and gathered the spoils of your victory. 

The men around you were congratulating you on a good game, patting your back. A couple offered to buy you drinks, a feat that had never happened before. You were grinning from ear to ear as you daintily began stacking up your chips, counting them out. Another $150 on top of your original $75. Half for the gang, but half still for you. 

“You worthless, fat cow!!” The man yelled, jumping to his feet and leaning across the table and grabbing your arm, yanking you toward him so that his face was inches from yours. You saw red. “You played me! Or you cheated! You’ll be sorry, you cow…” Before he could say another word, you leapt over the table, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him to the floor, landing on top of him. 

“I won fair and square you bastard,” you growled. The man tried to shake you off him, and you punched him square in the face. “What, can’t handle that the ‘fat cow’ beat you? Can’t face the fact that someone like me could be good at anything?! Huh?!” Before you could say another word, you felt two large arms wrap around you and lift you off the man. “Let go of me, Arthur,” you growled, squirming against his grip. 

“Calm down, miss,” Arthur said, holding you tighter as he dragged you away from the mess. He passed you off to Hosea, who held onto your arms firmly to stop you from pouncing on the man once more. He didn’t manhandle you like Arthur did, but you found you couldn’t escape from his grip either. Arthur had turned to face the group of spectators, making sure none of them were about to go after you too. 

“Could we cash in her chips, please,” Hosea called to the bartender. “I think she’s done playing for the evening.” The bartender nodded and gathered the scattered chips, which had fallen to the floor when you leaped over the table. You were still boiling with rage, ready to tear that man limb from limb. Hosea guided you out of the bar, grabbing your winnings from the bartender on the way out. The other girls followed, with Arthur bringing up the rear. 

The group was silent as Hosea gently but firmly led you around the building to where the horses were hitched. You struggled against Hosea’s grip some, but the white-hot rage you’d felt was beginning to dim, and you allowed Hosea to guide you toward his horse. 

“You all head back to camp,” Hosea said. “We’re going to take the scenic route.” He helped you up onto Silver Dollars rump before climbing on in front of you. You rested your hands respectfully on his waist, using him for balance as he turned Silver Dollar down the road opposite the others. 

“Sure,” Arthur said, sounding very unsure, and more than a little confused at the evening’s turn of events. 

“See you back at camp?” Karen called after you, though there was a question hanging at the end of that sentence. You didn’t respond, rage fading to numbness. You couldn’t resist resting your forehead against the center of Hosea’s back, playing the scene over and over in your mind. 

What the hell had even happened? You’d just snapped. You’d never done anything like that before. What in God's name had set you off? It wasn’t him accusing you of cheating. Arthur had said the same thing the first time you cleaned him out, it didn’t bother you then. 

_You worthless, fat cow!_

His words echoed throughout your body, wrapping around your heart and squeezing until you couldn’t breath. That was it. He’d hit you where it hurt. The wound that would never heal. That one mark on your soul that would likely always hurt. Your weight. 

You suddenly felt like a little girl again, 6 or 7 year old, being refused a sweet because ‘you’re looking a little rotund, darling. Mustn't let yourself grow too stout.’ The young lady age 11 being refused supper, and forced into corsets that were much too tight, much too small, in an attempt to curb your figure. The 15-year-old woman who’s own mother had given up on finding her a husband, and was preparing to send her off to become a seamstress. 

Your breathing hitched in your throat as tears threatened to spill out over your eyes. You sniffled and tried to push them down as best as you could, unconsciously clinging tighter to Hosea. Hosea reached back and patted your knee soothingly, but he didn’t say a word. 

God what must he think of you? Getting so worked up that you bruised your knuckles against a man's face and acted like a feral woman. He must think you were a fool, a hysterical woman. Maybe you were. Rational women didn’t let insults get to them like that. Rational women didn’t attack someone over simple words.

You bit your lip to suppress a sob, but it still came out, shaky and breathy and horrible sounding. Hosea glanced at you over his shoulder for a moment, though you didn’t dare look up to meet his gaze. A moment later his hand brushed over one of yours where you held on to his waist. 

“Here, dear girl,” He said gently, handing you a handkerchief. You took it gratefully, dabbing at your eyes, however futile the effort may have been. 

Hosea steered his horse off the trail, coming to a stop on a hillside overlooking the Lower Montanna river. He dismounted and held out his arms for you. You let him help you down off the horse once more. He grabbed a blanket from his saddlebag and wrapped it around you, gently guiding you to come and sit on a rock overlooking the river. 

“Sit here and take a moment,” He soothed as he gently pushed you to sit. You nodded, sniffing and wiping your eyes with his handkerchief. “How’s your hand?” He asked, gently taking your hand to inspect. You’d split the skin on a couple of your knuckles, and you could tell they’d bruise, but for now your hand looked alright. Nothing seemed broken.

Hosea gingerly poured some water from a canteen over your hand. The cool water felt good on your throbbing knuckles. You watched as the water dripped off your fingers and plopped in the grass underneath you. 

“There,” He said, dabbing the water off your skin before letting your hand go. “I daresay you’ll be fine,” He moved to sit on the rock next to you, letting out a little groan as he did. “Fit to hustle another unsuspecting fool out of his money another day.” He teased. You let out a sound between a laugh and a sob, burying your face in your hands to hide your shame. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Hosea soothed, rubbing your back gently. “We can sit out here as long as you need.” your elbows rested on your knees, holding your head in your hands as your tears escaped, flowing freely down your face. Hosea rubbed your back softly as you cried. 

His presence was comforting. As ashamed as you were, there was no judgement coming from the kind gunslinger. Your sobs slowly faded to soft weeping. Once you’d calmed some, Hosea stopped rubbing your back, letting you compose yourself.

Hosea said nothing, just sat there, waiting for you to gather your thoughts, for you to say anything that needed to be said. You knew that he would probably let you get away with not saying anything, if that’s what you needed. But here you were, with the man everyone in camp went to for advice. Arguably the man you trusted the most out of everyone. You weren’t sure where to begin, what even should be said, but you knew you needed to speak, just as much as Hosea deserved an answer. 

“Say…” you finally began, voice hoarse, “Say a person were told their whole life that they were something bad. From a very young age they were told to fix themselves, or they would be worth nothing.” you explained. “How would they escape that way of thinking? How would they change their own perception of themselves?” You asked, hazarding a glance over at Hosea. His hands were clasped together, elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his hands as he pondered your words. 

“Well,” He said. “In the simplest terms, one would need to stop seeing themselves as that bad thing, or stop seeing that thing as bad.” He gave you a sideways grin. “Though it certainly isn’t that simple, and anyone who says otherwise is a fool.” You let out a small laugh. 

“I’m the youngest of five daughters,” you explained. “All my older sisters are… rare beauties. The talk of society, the most admired women.” you laughed bitterly, “Then there’s me,” You shook your head. “Mother made it clear from a young age that I had a lot of catching up to do.”

“Why?” Hosea asked, sounding genuinely confused. You looked over at him. He was watching you, searching for something, though you weren’t sure what. 

“Why?” you scoffed, looking away. “Because I’m… plain and… and…” you couldn’t even bring yourself to say it. You wrapped your arms around your stomach, willing it to shrink, to disappear.

“You were shamed because of your body?” Hosea asked gently, surprise in his voice. You nodded. 

“All my sisters are so… beautiful. Built like goddesses. But no matter what I did... what my mother tried, I was always built differently. Plump and round and...” you took a shaky breath, pushing down the hurt that bubbled up in your chest when you thought about it all. “More like a cow than a goddess.” You said bitterly. Hosea hummed, seeming to understand now what had set you off in the saloon. 

“My sisters all found husbands easily. Wonderful matches that raised my family through the ranks of society considerably. By the time I was 15 or 16, my mother had given up all hope for me ever fixing myself and finding a husband.” your voice trembled at the memory, and you wrapped the blanket tighter around yourself. 

It was so many, many years ago, felt like another lifetime, but the memory still pierced your heart. You could still hear the words echoing in your head, the way she told you that you’d never find someone, never be worthy of love. “She was going to send me away to learn how to be a seamstress, work in a shop of some kind. Be a spinster for the rest of my days.”

“Those are some mighty old ideas your mother had,” Hosea grunted. You glanced over at him, trying to read his expression. Anger flicked across his face, sadness as well, along with a flurry of other emotions you couldn’t quite place. 

“That’s when I started running on my own,” you continued. “Taught myself to hunt and steal. Been living my own life for years and years now.” you sighed, scrubbing your face with your hands. “I shouldn’t still let it get to me. I should have moved past it by now. But sometimes it just hits me just as hard as it did back then.” 

“Things like that rarely go away,” Hosea mused. “Wounds like that run deep.” you glanced up at him. He gave you a sad smile. “I’m sorry that society has failed you like that.” He said. It was so sincere, so heartfelt, for a moment it warmed your very soul. You could tell he meant it from the very fibre of his being. 

“For what it’s worth,” He said, giving you a nervous grin, “I think you’re absolutely radiant.” He said. You shook your head. 

“You don’t have to lie,” You said quietly, avoiding his gaze. “I know I’m nothing special.” 

“No, you are,” Hosea said fiercely, taking one of your hands in both of his. “You are without a doubt one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen, and you do it without even trying. Your smile is like...” He paused, looking down at the river. “Like moonglade; the moonlight on the water. Bright and calm and beautiful.” You watched him, awed at his words. You believed him too. For just a moment, you believed that he found you beautiful, and that feeling was incredible. 

“I could go on,” Hosea chuckled, “But I doubt you want some old fool like me complimenting the curve of your bosom or the swell of your hips, or--” Before he could say another word, you found your lips pressed against his, kissing him fiercely. You hadn’t made the conscious decision to do so. Your body had moved of its own accord, grabbing the collar of his shirt and turning him to face you so that you could kiss him. 

The moment you did it, a pit formed in your stomach. You were terrified you had overstepped your bounds. But his lips molded to yours, matching you move for move. His hand came to the back of your head, cupping it gently as he kissed you. There was a fire there behind his lips that you weren’t expecting. One you’d never experienced before. But you wanted more. You leaned forward, pressing up against him as your lips hungrily devoured his. 

The kiss was sloppy, desperate and needy. When you finally broke the kiss, you were nervous. Was he going to be upset? 

“I...I’m sorry.” You stammered. “That was out of line. I just... hearing you say something so wonderful when I’m already sweet on you...” you trailed off. Hosea was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Thank god," Hosea sighed. "I was beginning to think I'd turned into a perverted old man, imagining a connection with a beautiful young woman." you couldn’t help but giggle at his words. 

“Nah. I’ve been sweet on you for a while now,” You said. 

“Well... I’m not sure why you’d be sweet on a grumpy old man like me, but I’m glad you are.” He said, lifting his hand to brush a finger over your cheek. 

“Old ain’t bad,” You said, frowning slightly. 

“Neither is a curvy body.” He replied. 

The two of you sat there a moment, staring at each other. You knew his words wouldn’t heal your wounds. You knew it would take a lot more than that, a lot of personal work to even become close to okay with yourself. But for a moment, you let his words wash over you, let them wrap around you and lift you up. Hosea wouldn’t fix you, but for a moment, you could let his kind words bandage your wounds and make you feel better. 

You gave Hosea a small smile, and he returned one in kind. His hand came under your chin, guiding you toward him as he leaned in. You closed your eyes as your lips met his once more. This kiss was softer, sweeter. Your lips explored each other tenderly. The very short stubble on Hosea’s face brushed against your skin, the hairs thin and soft. 

Hosea’s arms snaked around your waist, pulling your body flush against his. You could have wept at the tender contact. You hadn’t realized how much you’d been longing for touch until his arms came around you. You leaned into him, body begging for more, touch-starved and needy. Fortunately he was happy to give.

His hands slowly slid up and down your body, tracing your figure tenderly. You sighed into the kiss, scooting closer to him. His hands rubbed along your ribcage, just under your breasts, and you couldn’t suppress a moan at his touch. 

The kiss slowly evolved into something more, something needy and hungry. You felt a heat pooling in your abdomen, desire coursing through your veins. How long had it been since Hosea had been with a woman? You knew about Bessie, and you got the feeling he’d been without touch since he lost her. God, for that matter how long had it been since you’d been with a man? Quick encounters with drunken saloon patrons some years back defined the extent of your sexual experience. You knew this would be very different. 

Hosea’s fingers fiddled with the buttons of your blouse, unwilling to break the kiss to ask, but waiting for your signal. You popped the top one, silently giving him permission. Quick, skilled fingers quickly undid the buttons of your blouse. Hosea’s lips began trailing down your neck to your clavicle.

You knocked his hat off his head, carding your fingers through his silky silver locks. His lips on your skin felt so good, soft and warm, with just the slightest scratch of stubble on his lips. You tilted your head back, letting out another moan, letting the blanket around your shoulders fall to the ground.

Hosea’s lips met yours once more, and you began eagerly undoing the knot on his wild rag, tossing it aside before you began on the top few buttons on his shirt, exposing the top of his chest. Thin grey hairs peeked out from the top of his shirt. You dipped your head down and began kissing and nipping lightly at the skin of his neck and chest. He let out a sigh, utterly content as your lips trailed across his skin. Hazel eyes fluttered closed. 

Hosea pushed your blouse off your shoulders, and you shrugged it off as you began undoing the buttons on his vest. It soon joined your blouse, splayed half-hazardly on the boulder. You began working the buttons on Hosea’s shirt open as your lips crashed into his once more. Hosea’s hands slipped down your body, tracing over the satin of your corset and resting on your waist for a moment before moving to the laces on your back. 

You froze with a gasp, breaking away from the kiss and sitting back. It was going to take more than a few pretty words from Hosea to make you feel comfortable in your body. You felt sick at the idea of Hosea undoing the laces on your corset and freeing the rolls and curves of your stomach that weren’t readily visible with it on. 

Hosea stopped immediately, sitting back and studying you carefully. You couldn’t meet his gaze, ashamed at your lack of confidence, ashamed of your body. Hosea gently grabbed the blanket from where it had fallen and draped it over your shoulders, letting you cover yourself. 

“I... I’m sorry. I...” You stammered, staring at your feet. Hosea patted your hand gently and reclined back slightly, looking up at the sky, now speckled with stars. 

“I’ve told you about my Bessie, haven’t I?” He asked after a moment. You nodded. “Have I ever shown you her picture?” He asked. You shook your head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wallet picture of himself and a beautiful woman. She wore a black dress and had light colored curls that framed her face. She looked so kind, so beautiful. 

“She’s lovely,” You said, handing him back his picture. He smiled fondly and nodded. 

“I think so too.” He said, “But she didn’t.” You raised your eyebrows and looked over at him. “Much like you, she was convinced that her figure made her worth less than other women.” You grabbed his hand, looking at the picture once again. 

“Shes not...” You paused. She was so beautiful. Her face was maybe a little round, her shoulders a little broad, but you would never call her heavy or fat. 

“No. But she felt she was.” Hosea said softly. “Couldn’t even bear for me to touch her the first little while we were courting. Our wedding night she made me blow out all the candles before she was comfortable with me undressing her.” He explained, a fond nostalgia in his voice. “Slowly she was able to build her self-confidence. I helped her where I could, but it was really up to her. By the end though,” He smiled. “By the end, she knew who she was, knew that her worth didn’t come from her body size.” 

Hosea tucked the picture back in his pocket. He didn’t say anything more, just let his story hang in the air while you pondered his words. Bessie was beautiful. You envied her. But she’d had the same thoughts you had. The same fears and insecurities. You could picture her now, torn the same way you were. You desperately wanted Hosea, wanted to feel him against you, inside of you. 

“It seems you have a type, Mr. Matthews,” You finally said. Hosea laughed at this, a deep, hearty laugh. 

“Perhaps I do.” He agreed, linking his hand in yours and interlocking your fingers. It was quiet for a moment, and you let the blanket slipp from your shoulders. 

“You know,” you said after a moment. “It probably isn’t wise to undress fully out here in the open, where anyone could wander by and see us.” You said, fiddling with your skirt. “But it’s not a hard and fast rule that you have to undress fully,” You said. Hosea chuckled. 

“Indeed not,” He agreed. You met his gaze then, unable to hide a crooked smile. 

“So long as I haven’t ruined the mood,” You said. Hosea shook his head, leaning in slightly. 

“You’ve ruined nothing,” He assured you, lips stopping inches from yours. You surged forward, closing the gap and meeting him the rest of the way. The kiss picked up right where it had left off: hungry, needy and passionate. 

Hosea’s hand slipped up to cup your cheek, tilting you back slightly to lean over you, and you cup your hands around the back of his neck, letting him gently bend you back over the boulder as he kissed you. His other hand slipped down to your hip, caressing gently, asking a silent question. You broke the kiss for just a moment and nodded. 

Slowly Hosea tugged your skirt up so he could get his hand underneath. He softly rubbed up and down your leg for a moment, smoothing down the goosebumps that prickled along your thighs at his touch. You sighed against his lips, letting your hands slip under the collar of his shirt to scratch lightly at his back. A small moan rumbled from his chest. 

His fingers casually made their way up to the waistband of your drawers, tugging loose the ribbon that held them up. Your body twitched and flinched slightly under his touch, ticklish and unaccustomed to touch on your bare stomach and hips. No one had ever caressed you so tenderly before. 

Your kisses grew more urgent at his touches, encouraging him onward despite the strange reaction of your skin to his touch. You trailed kisses along his jaw and down his throat as he gently tugged your drawers down your thighs, giving his nimble fingers access to your damp sex.

You sucked lightly over the pulse point on his neck, drawing a moan from him. His elbow rested near your head, supporting his weight as his other hand stroked your thighs for a moment. You opened your legs a little wider for him, giving him further access to your center. 

As Hosea found your wet center, he let out a satisfied huff of air. You whimpered as his fingers slowly explored your folds, nerves sparking to life with pleasure as he did. He dipped his fingers right at your entrance, slicking them up before continuing his exploration. 

“So soft and warm,” He sighed, almost to himself. His fingers brushed over your clit, pulling a high pitched gasp from your chest. His lips spread into a sly grin as he rubbed it again, causing a light shiver to ripple up your spine. 

Hosea’s lips came down to meet yours once again, tongue slipping past your lips. His fingers danced across your sex, learning what you liked, what you didn’t like. The man missed nothing. The subtle undulation of your hips, the way your breath hitched when he rubbed just to the left of your clit, the way you nipped his lips when he teased too much. It didn’t take long for him to have you unraveling underneath him. 

“I want you,” You panted, voice barely audible. Hosea hummed in pleasure and sat back, offering you a hand. You allowed him to pull you to your feet, and he grabbed the blanket, laying it out on the grass. 

“This will be much more comfortable,” He chuckled, tugging you gently down with him as he sat on the blanket. You then noticed the bulge in his trousers as his erection strained to be free. You leaned forward and captured his lips in yours, one hand coming down to palm at his trousers. He moaned against the kiss, welcoming the attention. 

Slowly you undid the buttons on his trousers, freeing his hard cock. It wasn’t particularly thick, but it was long, longer than any you’d ever seen. You ached just seeing it, ready to feel him inside you. 

“Damn,” You gasped, giving him a few strokes. Hosea chuckled. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He said, leaning forward and capturing your lips in another kiss. 

“You should,” You said between kisses. You moved to lay on your back, but Hosea snagged your waist, stopping you. He sat with his back against the boulder, knees bent upward slightly. He patted his thigh, urging you to sit on his lap. 

“You sure?” you asked hesitantly. The last thing you wanted to do was crush him. He gave you a slightly exasperated look. 

“Oh stop that. I’m a grown man,” He tutted. “I can damn well hold you on my lap. Come here,” He said, patting his thigh again and holding out his hand for you. You took his hand and slowly moved over his lap, holding your skirts up out of the way as you settled across his thighs. You supported most of your weight on your knees, still hesitant. Hosea raised an eyebrow at you, silently daring you to keep that up. 

Slowly you sank down on his lap, letting him support more and more of your weight. He just waited for you to settle in, not going to give you anything until you relaxed. Finally you settled down onto his lap, silently loving the feeling of his strong thighs against your ass. 

“There,” Hosea cooed, brushing his finger over your cheek. “See? I’m a big boy. I can take it.” He said gently. 

“You certainly are a big boy,” You teased, grinding against his cock, drawing a hiss from him. 

“I like it this way, because we get to be closer to each other,” He explained, pulling your body flush against his. You had to agree, it was nice to be cradled in his lap like this, pressed against each other. 

He pulled you in for another kiss, hands resting on your hips and guiding you up slightly so you could position yourself over him. You rested one hand on his shoulder, the other coming down between the two of you to hold his cock steady for you. 

Slowly you lowered yourself down on him. You gasped as his head pushed its way inside of you, clinging to Hosea as the sensation overwhelmed you. He let out a small groan as your warmth enveloped him. You stopped, letting your body adjust to the feeling of him inside of you. He may not be the thickest, but he stretched you plenty.

You lowered yourself down as far as you could, until a slight twinge inside of you made you stop. You’d have to work up to taking him in all the way. You lifted yourself up some, then lowered yourself down again, slowly. Hosea pressed slow, soft kisses across your cheek, jaw, neck, anywhere he could reach as you slowly moved up and down on him, easing yourself open for him. Finally, your ass rested against his thighs once more, his cock sheathed entirely inside of you. 

“Good girl,” Hosea cooed in your ear. “Look at that, takin’ me so well.” 

You swirled your hips slowly, grinding your clit down on his pelvis. The two of you moaned in unison, and you rested your forehead against his shoulder, clinging to him tightly. Never in your life had you felt so full. You swore you could feel him poking your ribcage he was so deep inside of you. 

“Shit,” You panted, lifting your hips slightly and bringing them back down, then up again. God it felt so good the way his cock rubbed your walls. Hosea nipped at your jaw lightly as his hips began moving with yours. You whimpered, loving every second. 

Hosea’s hands slid up your back and heck, tangling in your hair. The pace was slow and sensual as he you ground against him, moving back and forth in a sort of dance. His long cock reached everything inside of you, almost painfully so. Almost. That fine line between pain and pleasure had your muscles trembling with excitement and need. 

Part of you never wanted it to end, wanted to keep up this slow dance the two of you had, and yet part of you wanted him to fuck you until you couldn’t walk straight. Hosea seemed to feel the same, slowly picking up the pace. Every time your hips met, he snapped his hips up against yours, making you gasp like the air was knocked from your lungs every time. 

The two of you began moving faster and faster, rocking back and forth against each other. You ground down against his pelvis, rubbing your clit against him perfectly. You wrapped your arms around Hosea, lifting yourself up slightly, and he wasted no time in thrusting up into you. You whimpered, nipping his ear slightly as he did. 

You could hardly catch your breath, each thrust seeming to push the air out of your lungs with a gasp and a whimper. Hosea snaked one hand between the two of you, rubbing your clit perfectly as he slowly rutted up into you. 

“Hosea,” You gasped, head lolling backward in pleasure. His lips came to your chest, kissing the exposed skin above your corset, tongue flicking down your cleavage slightly, making you shudder in pleasure. He hummed at the taste of your skin. 

“That’s it, my girl,” Hosea murmured as you clenched around him. You could feel your orgasm approaching, heat pooling in your core as your muscles tightened. “Let go. I’ve got you,” He whispered against your skin. 

Between his sharp thrusts up into you, his tongue tickling the sensitive skin of your sternum, and his fingers rubbing where you and her were joined, it didn’t take long for your orgasm to sweep over you, nerves tingling with pleasure, legs shaking slightly, walls pulsing around Hosea’s long cock. 

“Beautiful,” Hosea murmured reverently. You opened your eyes to find him looking up at you tenderly. You tilted your head down and kissed his brow. 

“God you feel so good,” You whispered. Hosea chuckled, jerking his hips up into you once, causing you to shudder with overstimulation. 

“So do you,” He said, his voice deep, nearly a growl. “I just want to hold you tight and make you mine.” 

“Do it,” you panted.

Hosea wrapped his arms around you carefully and rolled over, flipping you onto your back. You gasped in surprise, not expecting him to be able to manhandle you like that. Hosea nuzzled his face against your neck for a moment, rolling his hips up against yours. He picked up the pace, hips snapping against yours again and again with a fervor you’d expect from a man half his age.

“Oh shit,” You gasped, clinging to him tightly as he began picking up the pace. Your breasts bounced as Hosea began thrusting into you, and one slipped free from the cup of the corset. Hosea was on it in a second, lips wrapping hungrily around your nipple. His tongue laved around the sensitive peak as he continued thrusting up against you. 

Your knees came up around him, grasping his waist. You trailed one hand up and down his exposed chest, loving the feeling of the soft grey hairs and the hard, well used muscles. He hid it well in his petite frame, but he was actually solid muscle, years of the hard life leaving him toned. 

“Damn,” Hosea huffed, “You feel so goddamn good,” He murmured, giving you an extra sharp thrust. You cried out in pleasure, your hands scrabbling against his body until they wrapped around his shoulders, holding yourself to him. 

Your whole body moved with his every thrust, mussing your hair up against the blanket. He was groaning and grunting in your ear, the sexiest sound you had ever heard. You felt your walls clenching around him once again, felt the heat pooling in your core once again. 

“You have another one for me?” Hosea grunted. You nodded vigorously. “Ladies first,” He groaned, shifting the angle of his thrusts so that he hit your insides just so. You wailed and clung to him as you fell towards your orgasm once more. 

“Hosea,” You wailed as your body trembled. Hosea let out a strangled moan as he felt your walls clench around him. With a few more thrusts, he pulled out, his seed spurting all over your corset. He sat back on his heels, slowly pumping himself until his spend was no more than a little dribble on his hands. 

You lay beneath him, panting. You body trembled with the aftershocks of your orgasm. You closed your eyes, trying to bring you breathing under control. Hosea let out a content sigh and lay down on the blanket next to you, wiping his hand off on the grass. 

You automatically turned toward him, scooting closer and snuggling up against him. He wrapped an arm around you gladly, pulling you close. The two of you lay there for a moment, wrapped in each others arms. Hosea’s hand lightly traced up and down your arms, sending goosebumps across your body.

“What... Oh damn,” Hosea grumbled, pulling back slightly. You opened your eyes. Some of Hosea’s spend was smeared on his chest. “I got it all over your skirt and corset. I’m sorry,” He said. You glanced down. The white cum was hard to see on your white corset, but did create an obvious stain on your skirt. Hosea had smeared it all over both of you when he’d pulled you close. “Hang on. Allow me,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. 

He tucked himself back into his trousers and buttoned them up, though he left his shirt open as he strode over to Silver Dollar, who was grazing lazily a few feet away. He pulled a clean bandana from his saddle bag, and grabbed a canteen. Wetting the bandana, he knelt down next to you and gently began wiping what he could from your skirt and corset before cleaning himself off. You sighed and flopped back on the blanket. 

“Are you alright?” he asked gently. You giggled and nodded, feeling utterly satisfied. Hosea grinned and lounged beside you once more, laying on his side, propped up on his elbow. You nuzzled up against his chest, loving the way his chest hairs tickled your cheeks. 

“That was wonderful,” You sighed happily. Hosea chuckled. 

“Indeed. We must do it again sometime.” He said. You glanced up at him. 

“You want to?” You asked quietly. Some part of you had assumed this was a one-time thing, though you’d hoped you were wrong. 

“Of course,” Hosea murmured, brushing your cheek with the back of his knuckle. “Don’t you?” He asked. You nodded. “Good.” He smiled, leaning down. You tilted your head up and met his lips, kissing him sweetly. 

The two of you lay there for a moment, taking in each other’s presence. You idly twirled some of his chest hair around your finger. He gently stroked your hair. 

“I suppose we need to return to camp soon,” You sighed reluctantly. “I hate to think how the rumor mill has turned.” Everyone in camp likely knew about your outburst in the saloon by now. “God they all must think I’m such a fool,” You sighed, burying your face into Hosea’s shoulder. 

“No, I think the narrative will play highly in your favor,” Hosea soothed. “Leaping over a table to fight a man who accused you of cheating? I think the others will have a newfound respect for you.” He said. You chuckled. 

“Yeah. Maybe. And I suppose Dutch won’t mind, seeing as I brought in $75 for the gang.” Hosea huffed lightly. 

“You’ll be Dutch’s new favorite,” He remarked. You laughed. Slowly the two of you sat up. Hosea began buttoning up his shirt while you felt around in the dark for your blouse and his vest, the only light coming from the moon above. 

You handed him his vest and shrugged on your blouse, doing up the buttons and tucking it into your skirt. You pulled yourself to your knees, and felt something brush against your hand. It was Hosea’s wild rag, discarded in the grass. 

You knelt in front of Hosea and tucked the rag around his collar. He sat still as you carefully tied it for him, patting it slightly against his chest once you were done. He pulled you in for a quick kiss before he grabbed his hat and stood up. He offered you his hand, and the two of you walked back to Silver Dollar. 

Hosea packed the blanket back into his saddle bag and checked his saddle before he climbed on, pulling you up behind him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, more confident this time, and rested your head on his back as he urged Silver Dollar back to the road and began the ride back to camp.


	42. Jealous of the Moon (Hosea/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching people flirt with Reader all day, Hosea has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jmvalhalla1998 said:  
> "I was wondering if you might be available to do a jealous Hosea or "territorial" Charles? Maybe Micah is the villain?"
> 
> Another piece just in time for Hosea Fucks Friday (or the end of Friday anyway.) 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

Hosea watched with narrowed eyes as Dutch swaggered across the camp toward where you sat, cleaning your saddle. He knew Dutch far too long to be able to think his intentions innocent. No, the way Dutch moved oozed charm and flirtatiousness. Even the way he held his cigar was seductive, if that were possible. He wasn’t approaching you for idle chit chat.

“Good morning, dear girl,” Dutch said politely, catching your attention. You hadn’t even noticed Dutch approaching, too invested in cleaning your tack. 

“Oh. Good morning, Dutch,” You said, giving him a polite smile and setting aside your work, obviously expecting him to tell you about some job he needed worked. Your surprise was obvious when Dutch sat down next to you. Hosea tried to ignore it, tried to return to reading his newspaper, but he couldn’t resist watching you over the top. He trusted you completely, but he knew Dutch far too well. 

“You look lovely this morning,” Dutch said. You blinked in surprise. 

“Oh... um... thank you,” You said. Hosea saw your eyes flick toward him. 

Hosea had no right to be angry at his best friend for flirting with you. After all, it was Hosea’s own idea to keep your relationship a secret from the rest of the gang, for the time being. Dutch would never try to charm you if he knew. Hosea grit his teeth and turned the page of his newspaper, trying to force himself to read. 

“You’re very welcome,” Dutch said, scooting a little closer. “Why are you wasting your time on cleaning your saddle, my dear?” He asked. “That’s what our resident O’Driscoll is here for.” 

“While I don’t doubt Kieran’s ability to clean tack, I prefer doing things myself. Plus, I believe that cleaning your tack and your horse is part of owning one. If your horse can’t trust you to clean your tack, how can they trust you to guide them safely? And if they don’t trust you, how can you trust them to carry you.” 

Hosea was unable to resist a little snort of amusement at your not-so-subtle jab at the fact that, since Kieran had joined the gang, Dutch hadn’t lifted a finger to take care of The Count. Your wit was one of the things Hosea loved about you. 

“Interesting thought,” Dutch said, not missing your little jab, but not letting it get in the way of his goal. “Would you care to join me in my tent and discuss the philosophy of it further?” He asked. You grabbed your saddle and stood up. 

“Sorry, Mr. Van der Linde,” You said, being sure to uphold any and all formalities, politely turning him down for any ulterior motives he may have. “I’m running a job with Micah and Sean in a little bit here. I need to go meet them outside of town soon.” You said, draping your saddle over the hitching post before turning and striding across camp. 

Hosea once again pretended to be horribly invested in what he was reading in the newspaper, but you knew he’d been watching. You gave his shoulder a friendly pat as you passed him. 

“Morning, Hosea. How’re you?” You asked casually, doing your best to reassure him without attracting attention. 

“Oh, just fine, my dear. Just fine.” He said cheerfully. “And you?”

“I’m about to work a job with Micah and Sean. What do you think?” You asked blandly. Hosea chuckled. 

“Well, I trust you to keep them in line,” 

“I’ll do my best,” You called over your shoulder as you went to gather what you needed from your tent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early that afternoon, you came trotting back into camp with Micah and Sean following behind you. You looked like a drowned rat, dripping wet from head to toe. You had a lily pad stuck in your hair that neither man had been polite enough to tell you about. Sean and Micah were laughing amongst themselves. You looked ready for murder. Hosea set down his book, ready to interfere if it came to it, though he’d certainly let you get a few blows in. 

“Ah, come on, love,” Sean chirped at you, “It weren’t that bad. The job was a success. You even managed to bring home supper.” Sean gestured to a deer strapped to the back of your horse. 

“Come on, doll,” Micah sneered. “Little water never killed nobody.” The three of you dismounted, and you loosened your girth. You didn’t notice Sean sneaking up behind you. 

“Come on then, give us a kiss. Let old Sean warm ya up.” He said, arms snaking around you. Good god was he drunk? Hosea grit his teeth, ready to feed the Irish idiot to the wolves. Fortunately you beat him to it. 

“Go kiss someone who actually likes you,” You snapped, elbowing Sean in the stomach, causing him to double over. “Karen’s over by the campfire.” 

“I don't want him!” She called as you slung the deer over your shoulder to take over to Pearson. You stared blandly down at Sean, who was doubled over, clutching his stomach. You shot Micah a look before turning and walking over to Pearson’s table.

Since you were walking away, you didn’t notice it, but Hosea carefully noted the way Micah’s eyes watched your backside as you walked away, biting his lip slightly as he watched your hips sway, accentuated by the wet fabric in your dress. 

When you reached Pearson’s wagon, you slung the deer down off your shoulder and onto his table. Pearson whistled as he looked over the deer. 

“Very nice. How’d you go out on a robbery and come back with a deer?” Pearson asked. 

“Got caught in the crossfire.” You said, looking down at the deer apologetically. “Clean kill though. Figured it shouldn’t go to waste.” 

“A woman after my own heart,” Pearson sighed, lifting up the deer and arranging it on the table so he could begin skinning and butchering it. Hosea narrowed his eyes at Pearson. Maybe he was being paranoid, but was the camp cook flirting with you? 

“By the way,” Pearson asked, “How’d you get all wet?” He asked. 

“I went for a swim,” You said sarcastically, turning away. “Sean and Micah messed up, and I ended up in a pond,” You called over your shoulder. Pearson tilted his head, watching you, subtly taking in the way your wet clothes clung to your body. Hosea was about ready to kill someone. 

You walked across camp toward your tent, ready to grab something dry to change into, when Sadie stopped you.

“You’ve got a little somethin...” She stepped toward you, reaching up and gently removing the lily pad from your hair. She plucked the flower off the lily pad and handed it back. “For you, M’lady.” She teased as you took the flower from her and she tossed aside the lily pad. 

“God were people just gonna let me walk around with that in my hair the rest of the day?” You huffed. “Thanks Sadie,” You said, giving her a soft smile. She bobbed her head once, and you turned to continue on your way to your tent. Hosea couldn’t see Sadies face, but he was certain her eyes lingered on you just a second too long. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You crouched next to your trunk, pulling out a clean, dry dress and undergarments, tucking the latter carefully between the fabric of your dress. 

“Grab something nicer,” Hosea’s soft voice caught your attention. You glanced up to see your lover standing a few feet away, looking down at you. He looked tense, irritated. You’d have to ask him about it later. “We’re going out to do some... ‘reconnaissance’” You smiled up at him. Reconnaissance had become both your excuse and your codeword for getting out of camp to spend time together. You nodded and fished around your trunk for your nicer dress.

Armed with your clean dress and some fresh undergarments, you stood up and began walking toward the treeline. Footsteps behind you caused you to turn around. You saw Hosea following and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m going to keep guard,” He explained, flashing you a sweet smile. “Make sure no one bothers you while you’re changing.” 

“If someone did, they’d eat a bullet,” You scoffed. Hosea gave you a tired smile. 

“I know, my love, I just...” He hesitated, struggling to find the words. For some reason this seemed really important to him. 

“Alright. Well I appreciate you looking out for my honor.” you said. You glanced around. The two of you were deep enough into the trees that surrounded your camp that no one could see you. You stepped toward Hosea and grabbed his tie, pulling him down for a quick kiss. Well it was supposed to be quick. Hosea grabbed you tightly, his fingers clutching your arms with almost bruising force as he pulled you close and kissed you. 

When you finally broke the kiss, his lips tried to chase after you, and you could have sworn you heard a small whimper at the back of his throat. You reached a hand up to his cheek, searching his face with concern. What was wrong? Clearly something was bothering him. He met your gaze, but didn’t say a word, leaving your unspoken question unanswered. Finally, you relented. 

“I’ll be right through those bushes,” you said, planting a quick kiss to his soft cheek before you turned to walk toward the bushes. Hosea respectfully turned his back, though the bushes hid you well enough, and it wasn’t like he’d never seen your naked form before. 

You quickly shucked your wet clothes off, letting them drop into the red dust. They’d have to be washed anyway. You pulled on your drawers and chemise, wonderfully clean and dry. You then began working on your corset, loosening it in the back before hooking it in the front. You then began fiddling with the laces behind your back, years of running alone having taught you how to lace your own corset up. 

“Damn” you muttered as you felt the laces tangle and knot. You fiddled blindly with the soft ropes for a minute before surrendering. You began to undo it in the front, ready to take it off so you could get the knot undone, but then you realized you had a perfectly willing helper standing just on the other side of the trees. 

“Hosea?” You called softly. 

“Yes, dear?” He responded. 

“Could you... I need some help,” You replied. You heard the rustle of bushes as he stepped into your little clearing. “I got the laces all tangled.” You huffed, turning your back to him so he could see. You didn’t miss the deep breath he took as he stepped toward you, taking in the sight of you in your undergarments. 

“You most certainly did,” Hosea chuckled as he began examining the mess of knots. His fingers carefully begin undoing the knotted laces. “Want me to help lace you up?” He asked as you felt the laces slip free. You nodded and he began expertly tightening the laces, not doing them up too tightly, but still pulling them securely so the boning of the corset wouldn’t poke you. A few times he tugged a little too hard, pulling you off balance and back into him. The two of you would just chuckle and you’d plant your feet firmer on the ground.

There was something so wonderfully intimate about it. It was such a mundane task, and yet Hosea took such care as he laced you into your corset. Not all of your previous lovers had been so considerate, even if it was supposed to be a lover’s job to help you back into your undergarments. But Hosea helped you every time you were together, never even hesitated. It was just a soft, peaceful moment between the two of you. You loved every second of it. 

“Is that good?” Hosea asked. You shifted slightly in the corset, feeling it out. 

“Little tighter up top,” you asked, plucking at the loose garment near your breasts. Hosea dutifully tightened the laces at the top, bringing the cups of the corset in closer to support your bosom. “Better,” You confirmed. After evening out the laces, Hosea tied it into a nice, easy bow before patting the laces down against your back. 

You sighed as his hands slipped around your waist to the front of your stomach, pulling you back against him. You tilted your head to the side as his lips brushed against the skin of your neck. You could feel your breathing quicken and for a moment you thought he was going to take you then and there. And you were prepared to let him. 

A loud laugh from Karen jolted you both out of the moment, reminding you that you were still and Clemens point, still very close to camp. Hosea reluctantly let you go. You had to suppress the whimper that bubbled up in your throat at the loss of contact. You turned and gave Hosea a small smile. He gave you a quick kiss. 

“I’d better go and get ready myself if I plan on matching you in that,” He said, glancing over at the dress draped over the bushes. “Meet you by the horses?” He asked. You nodded. 

“I’ll be there soon,” You promised. He kissed the back of your hand for a moment, then pushed his way back through the bushes and toward camp. You watched him walk away, hip holsters swaying with each step. God. Something about the way he walked. 

You shook yourself out of it and returned to dressing yourself, pulling on your beautiful fancy satin dress. Gathering your things, you began the walk back to camp. You dumped your dirty clothes in a pile, vowing to deal with them later, and sat down on a crate to switch your shoes to something more appropriate than your typical cowboy boots. 

“Why’re you all dressed up?” Karen asked, as she, Tilly, and Mary Beth walked over. 

“Hosea and I are going out looking for leads. He told me to dress up.” You shrugged. “I’m not sure where we’re going yet but it must be somewhere fancy.” You said, pulling on your stockings. 

“Why does he only ever take you out searching for leads?” Tilly asked suspiciously. You shrugged. 

“Not sure,” You said. “He’s a pro though. Maybe he sees something in me he can use to his advantage while looking for leads.” Tilly hummed, sounding unconvinced. 

Once you pulled on your shoes, you quickly ran a brush through your hair, pulling it up into a quick bun before placing a hat on your head. You didn’t have the time or patience to do all your makeup, but you did put on some lipstick and a little blush. Just enough so that you didn’t look like some hick from the swamps. 

“Wish he’d take me out of camp sometime. I’m dying of boredom.” Mary Beth sighed. You shook your head. Across camp you saw Hosea, dressed in a dark blue suit walking across toward your horses. He approached your dapple buckskin and gave him a quick pat before he began checking your girth, making sure you were all set. 

“I’ve got to go.” you said, standing up. “See you later,” You called over your shoulder as you strode toward Hosea. He smiled when he saw you. 

“Beautiful as always,” He said, flashing you a dashing smile. 

“You clean up nicely yourself, Mr. Matthews.” You teased, looking him up and down. Under the blue suit he wore his light-blue vest, and red neck tie over a white shirt. He grinned under your gaze, doing his best not to preen as you looked him over. 

“Ready to go?” He asked. You nodded. Hosea held your horse steady as you pulled yourself into the saddle, shifting so that your skirt lay modestly over you. 

“Where are you two off to?” Dutch asked, walking toward you both. Hosea glanced over at Dutch, then glanced away, suddenly very fascinated with the noseband of your horse’s bridle. 

“Just doing some reconnaissance.” He said simply. 

“Where?” Dutch asked, looking at the both of you. “Rhodes is hardly peak society,” He said. 

“No, we’re going to Saint Denis, actually,” Hosea said, patting your horse's cheek then turning and mounting his own horse. “We’re going to see if there are any scams we can run on the upper class. We may end up getting a couple hotel rooms in the city though. Don’t wait up for us.” He said. 

“Well alright,” Dutch said, looking a little puzzled at his friend’s behaviour. “Bring us back some good leads, and stay safe you two.” He said. 

“Course we will,” You assured Dutch, giving him a small smile. Hosea turned Silver Dollar, spurring him into a trot. You pushed your horse to follow. Hosea led the way out of Clemens Point, turning down the road toward Saint Denis.

You pushed forward so that you were riding alongside him as you both pushed your horses into a canter. You were both quiet for a moment as you rode away from camp. Once you were far enough away that you didn’t feel you needed to worry about anyone else being around, you glanced over at Hosea. 

“So what are we really doing in Saint Denis?” You asked. Hosea flashed you a grin. 

“Oh, I just thought a beautiful girl like you deserved a night on the town. Dinner at a nice restaurant, maybe a nice bath and a warm bed.” 

“Not to mention privacy from our nosey friends,” You grinned. Hosea chuckled. 

“That too.” He said. 

“Sounds lovely.” You sighed. “Just the two of us together.” 

You didn’t really like keeping your relationship with Hosea a secret. But the two of you agreed it was for the best, especially while it was still new. You were a grown woman, and had been for some years now. But there was still a distinct age gap between you and Hosea. You knew not everyone would understand it. It was best if you kept it secret for the time being, as much as you both longed to be able to hold each other and be affectionate with each other whenever the mood struck. You doubted it would be a secret much longer. But for now, you had to keep your hands to yourself and sneak out of camp like this. 

Aside from a nice outing with your love, you knew the ulterior motive for bringing you into the city was that at a hotel, you had privacy. You could make love all night long if you wanted. Four walls kept you secluded from the rest of the world, a sharp difference from camp, where you both slept under canopies without any real privacy, Hosea having given John his tent when Jack was born, not that Jack really got to use it much. 

You glanced over at Hosea, who seemed lost in thought. You knew something was bothering him still. But you weren’t sure what it was exactly. He was moodier than normal. And needier. 

“Are you alright?” you asked gently. “You seem... upset.” You said. Hosea sighed and gave you a reassuring smile. 

“I’m fine,” He said. “Just... sick of babysitting those fools back at camp.” He said. You chuckled. You could tell that wasn’t the whole truth, but you assumed he’d tell you when he was ready. 

“Understandable.” you replied. “Jack’s easier to look after than any of the others,” You joked. Hosea laughed a loud, real laugh. 

“Indeed,” He chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hosea took you for dinner at a very nice restaurant in Saint Denis. A few people glanced your way, but honestly a man with a woman quite a bit younger than himself was not that out of place in high society. You didn’t feel as shy about your relationship when the two of you were just faces in the crowd.

The meal was absolutely delicious, and you and Hosea sat and chatted as you ate. Talking with him was so easy, so natural. You could be debating philosophy, planning a job, commenting on the weather or politics, discussing your gang members. Anything. The conversation flowed easily, and before you knew it hours had flown by. 

After paying for your dinner, (you weren’t sure how Hosea had so much money, but you knew better than to ask), the two of you stepped outside. The sun had set, but the streets of Saint Denis were far from dark. A mix of flame and electric lit the city. You did notice that there were less stars in the sky. Good god, how could stars be different in the big city? It almost felt like you were on another planet. 

The hotel you were going to stay at was just down the street, so the two of you decided to walk, leading your horses behind you, your free arm linked through Hosea’s. You took in the sight of the big city. It was beautiful, but felt alien and strange. Good for a visit, but you couldn’t ever live here. You hitched your horses out front, making sure they had plenty of food and water in the troughs and loosening their girths before heading inside. 

The lobby of the hotel was very elegant looking, clean and fresh and new. A few patrons milled about in the lobby, some coming, some going. But the place was quiet and peaceful. 

“Good evening sir, ma’am,” the man at the front desk said, nodding his head in greeting. “How can I help you this evening?”

“We’d like a room for the night.” Hosea said, pulling out his billfold and counting out enough for the night. 

“Sure thing. Room’s ready for you.” He said, handing Hosea the key. The two of you headed for the stairs, arm in arm. 

You caught one of the patrons eyeing you. He could have just been idly looking at you, maybe staring off into space, but you did feel a bit like a prized horse being sized up. 

Hosea’s face fell into a scowl, and he tugged you up the stairs to your room. It was elegant, all deep maroons and golds and blacks. A large bed on one side of the room, a vanity and dresser on the other. A small writing table near the window. Once you were inside, he locked the door and draped his jacket over the handle. 

“Hosea?” You asked carefully, still not sure what was wrong but knowing that he was not acting like normal. Before you could say another word, his hands came down to cup your face, and his lips slammed against yours. 

You were caught off guard by the kiss, but melted into it immediately. You held onto his biceps to keep yourself balanced, the fierceness of the kiss nearly knocking you off your feet. Hosea kissed you hungrily, full of need and desire. You pressed your body against his, and you felt him groan into the kiss. 

“Hosea,” You asked again, pulling away from the kiss. You met his hazel gaze, and you could see emotion swirling behind them, though you weren’t sure what emotion. Hosea knocked your forehead together, his nose resting next to yours. 

“I just...” He said, his voice shaking with emotion. “I just need you. Need to know that you’re mine.” He said. Like a puzzle piece falling into place, suddenly you understood. He was jealous. He’d seen Dutch flirting with you. Seen Sean try to kiss you. Who knows what else he’d noticed, real or not, that made him insecure?

You reached up your hands to cup his face, eyes flicking across his face. Hosea was the last man you would have expected to get jealous. But standing before you, eyes locked on yours, you could see how vulnerable he was in this moment. 

“I’m yours, Hosea,” you said softly, closing your eyes and melting against him. “Only yours. Others may look at me, but I’ll never look at anyone else and feel the way I do when I look at you.” You vowed.

Hosea let out a soft whimper as his lips smashed against yours once more. His hands slid down to your hips, and he carefully began walking you backwards into the room. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons on his vest, pushing it off his shoulders and to the floor. 

The back of your knees hit the bed. You thought he was going to lay you backwards, and were surprised when he grabbed your hips and spun you around, pressing you face-first against the mattress. You heard the rustle of fabric as Hosea gathered your skirt and petticoat and lifted it up, bunching it over your hips and across your back. 

Hosea moved down onto his knees and tugged your drawers down to the floor. You awkwardly lifted your legs so he could tug them all the way off and toss them aside. He grabbed your thighs and spread your legs, letting out a moan as he caught sight of your womanhood. 

“Hose...ooh,” you were about to ask what he was doing, but were cut off when his tongue began lapping against your center. You moaned and grabbed the blanket underneath you, shifting your legs so they could support you better. 

Hosea’s silver tongue was good for more than just talking people out of their money. He knew exactly how to bring you apart underneath him, how to make you sing out his name and tremble under his attention. He brought one finger up and began playing with your folds, still eating you out like he was a starving man. 

“Shit, shit,” You panted, clinging to the mattress. You whimpered slightly as your corset began digging into your hips. Corsets didn’t really like when you were bent in half like this. You turned your head to look over your shoulder “Hosea, wait,” You gasped. He stopped immediately, his head popping up from between your legs. You pushed yourself up slightly. “Help me out of this,” You asked. “My corset’s starting to dig into my thighs.” Hosea sighed, seeming relieved that he wasn’t hurting you. 

Like the true gentleman he was, he offered you a hand up and immediately began disrobing you. Before you could blink, your dress and petticoat were on the floor at your feet. He tugged at the knot he tied earlier in your corset and began loosening the laces, tugging it open at the front and tossing it to the side. You pulled your chemise over your head and tossed it aside as well, stepping out of the pile of fabric at your feet and kicking it aside. 

You grabbed Hosea’s shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss before you turned around and bent back over the bed, like he’d had you before. You glanced over your shoulder at him and wiggled your hips. He didn’t need any further invitation, dropping back to his knees and picking up where he let off. 

You moaned and whimpered, making sure he knew just how good he was making you feel. His hands held your thighs, each gripping a handful of flesh as he gently spread you open for him. His tongue danced over your center, lapping at your juices and flicking his tongue over your clit. Your legs jerked and trembled as he made you feel good. 

“Damn. Hosea,” You panted, struggling to even keep still. “Yes. Put that silver tongue of yours to good use,” you whimpered. He chuckled against you, the vibrations driving you wild. You arched your back, your ass lifting slightly. Hosea chased after it, his tongue never leaving your sensitive area. 

While still holding your thighs open, Hosea’s thumb began lightly flicking against your folds, dipping in near your entrance on occasion. Your toes curled at the sensation, and you whined and ground your hips backward against Hosea’s face. Sensing you were close, he began working faster, bringing you closer and closer to the edge until...

“Hosea!” You cried, burying your face into the quilt underneath you as your body trembled against him. He held your thighs firmly as his tongue softly lapped at your center, licking up your wetness and gently easing you through your orgasm. 

The moment you regained control of your limbs, Hosea pulled himself to his feet, grabbing your hips and pulling you up right against him. You sighed, lightheaded, and ground your ass against his crotch. You could feel him through his trousers, as well as a small damp spot where his pre-cum was seeping through. 

Hosea held you against him with one hand splayed flat over your lower stomach. The other hand slowly caressed up and down your naked body, fingers occasionally dipping down your thigh until he was met by your garters and stockings, then he’d start back up your body. 

His touch had you writhing and moaning, calloused trigger fingers so gentle and tender against your skin. Your head lolled back, resting against his shoulder. His hand came up to your hair, pulling it free from it’s bun and letting it cascade down over your shoulders. He brushed it off to one side as his lips grazed over your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt him latch on, sucking and nipping at your skin, marking you in a spot everyone would see. If anyone was staring after tonight, it would be at the hickey on your neck that screamed taken. 

“Hosea,” you sighed softly, bringing one hand up to tangle in his silver locks. He moaned as your fingers scratched his scalp lightly. He hummed against your skin, tongue lightly brushing over the tender skin left behind from his hickey. 

“God you are so beautiful,” He whispered. Before you could say another word. He was guiding you away from the bed and pressing your hips against the vanity. Your hands rested on the edge of the vanity, arching your back slightly for Hosea and letting you bend over slightly, but stay upright so you could see him. You met his gaze in the mirror. You saw a lust and hunger there that you’d never seen before from the normally in-control gunslinger. Jealousy didn’t suit him, but it was kind of hot all the same. 

You couldn’t suppress a moan as you heard the clink of his belt buckle as he undid it, letting his belt drop to the floor. His hands dropped to his trousers, quickly unbuttoning them and shoving them down to the floor, along with his drawers, leaving him only in his shirt. You wanted that shirt gone, wanted to see him.

“Hosea...” But before you could say another word, he’d lined his long cock up and pushed himself in, drawing a loud moan from you as he buried himself to the hilt inside of you. His hands rested on your hips, and he bent over you, resting his chest against your back. He rolled his hips slowly, drawing another moan for you. 

“What were you going to say, dearest?” He asked, but you mind had drawn a blank, consumed by the feeling of him inside you, slowly rolling his hips against you. You met his eyes in the mirror. His eyebrows were furrowed together, so that he almost looked angry, except that the rest of his face showed absolute bliss. Your own eyebrows were pinched upward, your mouth open in a silent cry as he snapped his hips against you. Your hands scrambled against the vanity, looking for something to hold on to. 

“Oh fuck,” you whimpered, hanging your head as he began setting a punishing pace. The room was filled with a symphony of wet sounds, moans, the slap of skin, and the creak of the vanity. Every thrust seemed to knock the air from your lungs, and any thought that tried to enter you mind flew out the window. “Hosea,” You whined, bracing one arm against the wall behind the vanity. You let out a wail as Hosea began thrusting into your harder. 

The force of his thrusts pushed you against the edge of the vanity, bruising your hips slightly. You couldn’t find it in you to care as you looked up at the mirror and watched Hosea as he fucked you, watched your own face morph into various faces of pleasure. You met Hosea’s gaze in the mirror and held it for a moment. It was then that you remembered what you’d been about to say earlier. 

“Off,” you whimpered, reaching back and brushing your fingers against his shirt. Hosea stopped thrusting, and you let out a cry of despair. You really hadn’t thought that through. You began moving your hips backward against his, fucking yourself on his cock as he swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt. He groaned at the feeling, tossing his shirt aside before grabbing your hips once more and snapping his hips against yours. 

“Good girl,” He cooed, surprisingly gentle in comparison to the way he was absolutely destroying you. Hosea shifted his stance, changing the angle slightly. You cried out as his cock began bumping against your sweet spot, drawing even more pleasure from you. You could feel heat pooling in your core once more. Ever studious, Hosea always knew exactly what you needed to make you fall apart. 

“That’s it,” He cooed. “I feel you getting wetter and tighter. Cum for me, my girl,” He murmured against your skin. You reached a hand back, searching for something of him to hold. He quickly interlocked your fingers, bringing both your hands to rest on your waist, his pressed over yours. You held his gaze in the mirror as your orgasm washed over you.

The whole hotel certainly knew what was happening here, with all the noise you were making. But you couldn’t stop yourself, couldn’t keep quiet. You screamed his name as he pulled another orgasm from you, this one nearly blinding with pleasure. You felt your cum dripping down your legs. Did you squirt or were you that wet? You couldn’t be sure. 

You slumped over the vanity, panting and trembling. You thought Hosea would give you a moment to catch your breath, but before you knew what was happening, he was sweeping his arm to the side, sending a vase of flowers crashing to the floor, before he spun you around and lifted you up. He sat you on the vanity, back pressed against the cool of the mirror, and hooked his arms under your knees, tilting you back slightly and spreading you open before pushing into your again.

You squirmed and writhed against him, overstimulated almost to the point where it hurt. But Hosea didn’t let up, once again picking up an unrelenting pace as he thrust into you. You knocked your head back against the wall, wailing as that strange pleasure-pain washed over you. Hosea leaned over you, his lips brushing across your sternum in sharp contrast the wild way he was thrusting into you. 

“Hosea! Hosea!” You whimpered, grabbing onto him tightly. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” He murmured gently. His eyes met yours. “You okay?” He asked. You panted and whimpered, struggling to find yourself through the haze of pleasure and overstimulation. Hosea shifted his stance slightly, once again finding that perfect spot inside of you. You let out a feral groan. 

“Yes. Oh god. Please don’t stop.” you growled, nails digging into his shoulders. Hosea continued pounding into you so hard it was a wonder the mirror of the vanity didn’t break as it bumped against the wall. You tangled your hands in his hair, keeping his face pressed between your breasts as he continued humping you relentlessly. Your toes curled in pleasure, though you weren’t sure you’d be able to have another full orgasm, a little too overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Your hand came up behind your head, slamming against the wall and you let out another rough moan. 

“Yes, Hosea. Yes. Shit. Yes. Hosea,” The words tumbled from your mouth. Hosea let out a little growl of his own and continued his punishing pace, his hands gripping your thighs tightly and spreading your legs wider for him. 

After a time, Hosea’s thrusts slowed, his breathing heavy. You didn’t miss the slight wheeze in his breath. He’d overexerted himself. You held him close as he rolled his hips slowly against yours. 

“You alright, dearest?” You asked gently, your own breaths coming in pants. He nodded. 

“Seems my stamina doesn’t quite match my libido anymore.” He huffed angrily. He looked up at you. “You wanna be a cowgirl for a little bit?” He asked. You grinned and nodded, always up for riding him. 

Hosea wrapped your legs around his hips and carried you over to the bed, sitting down on the plush mattress with you on his lap. You pressed your hand against his shoulders and pushed him gently up the bed until he was resting against the pillows. Once you were certain he was comfortable, you sunk back down onto him. 

The two of you let out matching sighs of pleasure as he filled you once more. Slowly you ground your hips down on him, dragging your clit against his pelvis. He reached up and stroked your sides, and you picked up the pace, lifting yourself up and rolling your hips down onto him.

The wheezing in Hosea’s chest had settled for the moment, and you could tell he was recovering some of his stamina as his hips began bucking up to meet yours move for move. You tossed your head back, loving the feeling of him moving inside of you as you rode him. He let out an appreciative moan as he took in the sight of your body writhing above him. 

You snaked one hand down between the two of you and rubbed at where you were joined, giving you both pleasure as your fingers brushed your clit and stimulated his cock. Your lips fell open in a soft ‘oh’ as a small orgasm snuck up on you. You bounced up and down on him a couple times, extending the mini-orgasm. 

Hosea let out a growl and sat up, wrapping his arms around your waist and flipping you onto your back. It seemed his stamina was back, and he was bound and determined to fuck you into the mattress, not that you were complaining in the slightest. 

Hosea came down on his arms on either side of your head, his face hovering over yours. Your lips tilted up, catching his in a quick kiss, before letting go to gasp in pleasure as he hit your insides just right. Hosea’s lips chased after yours, but let go to let out a groan as your body squeezed around him. The two of you continued like this, lips searching for each other and brushing, but then letting go to moan or cry out in pleasure. 

You wrapped your arms around his back, scratching him as your hands scrabbled across his skin. His thrusts picked up a punishing pace once more, thrusting with his whole body. The bed hit the wall with every thrust, and you would feel bad for anyone in the neighboring room if you didn’t feel like your body was floating. 

Your legs came up around him, heels bumping against his ass, urging him to keep going. You could feel one last orgasm starting to build, and judging how hard Hosea was inside of you, you could guess he wasn’t far off either. 

You lifted yourself off the bed slightly, wrapping your arms around him and pressing open-mouth kisses across his jaw and neck, drawing low, growling moans from his chest. His thrusts were growing erratic, and you knew he was about to lose it. 

“Come on, Hosea,” You whispered in his ear. “Give it to me,” 

With a shout and a yelp, Hosea’s cock began to twitch inside of you, filling you with his spend. That sent you over the edge of your last orgasm with a scream, your body twitching and spasming underneath Hosea, whos body was pinning you down to the bed. Your body wrapped around him, clinging to him with everything you had as your insides pulsed and tingled. 

When your soul returned to your body, you became aware of Hosea muttering something in your ear. You were still having a hard time focusing, so it took you a minute to hone in on what he was whispering. His voice was soft and vulnerable as he chanted one word over and over quietly. 

“Mine,” He murmured. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” He said, almost sounding like he was trying to convince himself. Your fingers gently played with his hair. 

“Yours. I’m yours Hosea.” You soothed. Hosea sighed against your skin and rolled over so that you were laying on top of him, your legs intertwined as he held you close to him. “Am I right that this was all because of Dutch’s behavior this morning? And Sean this afternoon?” You asked. Hosea nodded. 

“And Micah. And Pearson. And Mrs. Adler.” He admitted, shame tinging his voice. 

“Mrs. Adler?” You asked, surprised. But... well something about her, you wouldn’t be surprised to be honest if she was flirting with you. 

“I’m sorry,” Hosea sighed. “I know its awful to get so jealous. It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just...” Hosea met your eyes shyly. “I’m an old man. There are so many young, attractive men in your life that you could have. Sometimes I’m not sure why you ever looked at me twice.” 

“You really think I’d choose someone like Sean or Micah over you?” You asked, eyebrow raised. Hosea chuckled. 

“Well, I suppose they’re a little immature for you,” He replied. “But... Arthur. Charles. Dutch. There are plenty of attractive men that could catch your eye. And maybe a few women as well. I just wonder why on earth you didn’t choose them.” 

“Because I want you,” you said, finger playing with his silver chest hair. “I love you, Hosea. I don’t care how much older than me you may be. It’s not your age that I love, its your smile, your eyes, your mind.” You said, resting your chin on your hands over his chest and peering up at him. He smiled. 

“Thank you,” He said quietly. You hummed in response and snuggled up against him, needing to have every part of you pressed against him. Fortunately he felt the same, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tightly down on top of him. You trailed soft kisses across his chest. 

“Maybe it’s time we tell everyone,” you said after a moment. “I know you don’t want everyone in our business, but maybe we need to tell them we’re sweet on each other so they stop.” 

“You think that’ll stop them?” He asked doubtfully. 

“Well maybe not Sean. But it may stop the others. They all respect you, Hosea. It would take them a moment, but they’d get used to it eventually, and maybe you wouldn’t have to worry so much.” You said quietly. 

“Perhaps you’re right,” Hosea sighed. “Though that mark on your neck might say all that needs to be said,” you both chuckled. You could feel the love bite forming on your neck. 

You eventually rolled off of him, though you stayed snuggled up against his side, breathing in his clean, warm scent as the two of you began to drift off. 

“Hosea,” you murmured after a moment. He responded with a tired hum. “Do I have to get you jealous to get you to fuck me like that, or...” You trailed off. Hosea reached over and slapped your hip lightly, grumbling grumpily. You laughed and snuggled even closer if that were possible. 

“I’ll probably always be a little jealous when people look at you,” He said after a moment. “Hell, I’m even jealous that the moon gets to see you as often as it does.” He paused. “I’m just normally able to push it aside, use logic to chase it away.” You propped yourself up on your elbow, looking down at him. His eyes fluttered open and he met your gaze. 

“I seem to have become embarrassingly possessive of you,” he admitted. “Not in that I want to control you,” He added, though you already knew that Hosea loved and respected you for who you were. “Just that... I don’t like the idea of others thinking about you.” He sighed. You leaned down and placed a soft kiss against his lips. 

“I am yours,” You assured him, “And you are mine. And no mortal soul will ever break that.” You said. Hosea nodded, pulling you back down so that you were resting your head on his shoulder. A satiated silence fell between the two of you, and you found yourself drifting off to sleep.

“I love you,” You murmured quietly.

“I love you too,” Hosea replied as you drifted off to sleep.


	43. In my time of dying (Hosea/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to angsty hurty pain town! 
> 
> TW: blood, death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was just a little thought I had that I figured I'd write down but um... I kind of like it as a little story.

"Hosea!" Arthur's yell pierced through the trees as soon as he was in earshot of the camp. You whimpered as he turned his horse too fast, his hand pressing hard against your wound. He murmured apologies as he rode into camp. 

Hosea took one look at you, covered in blood, a bullet wound in your stomach, and his face went pale. Your lover was a smart man. He knew as well as you did that where the bullet entered, you weren't going to survive. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try to save you.

"Susan, I need clean water and bandages now!" Hosea ordered as Arthur carefully passed you down to Charles, who was waiting to carry you to your tent. You couldn't help but cry out in pain as the movement jostled your wound. 

"It hurts," you whimpered, stating the obvious. 

"We're back at camp now. Hosea'll fix you up." Charles said as he carried you to your tent, setting you down on your cot. Hosea was by your side the moment Charles moved out or the way, brushing your hair back and meeting your gaze. You could see the emotion swimming in those hazel eyes. The emotion he was trying to push down. 

"What happened?" He barked, glaring up at Dutch, Arthur and Charles who had all been on the job as well. You could hear others gathered outside, trying to glimpse what was going on. 

"We don't know," Arthur admitted, ashamed. "We had the camp surrounded, took out all their men. But she never showed once the firing stopped. We found her laying in the bushes bleeding." 

"Was Colm," you gasped, voice raspy and hoarse. "Shot me... 'fore I could... Shoot him." You grunted in pain. "I got him in... The shoulder but... Doubt I did... Real damage." 

"I saw him and a few survivors riding away. I was gonna track them down, but then we found her," Charles added. 

"Hosea," you whined as the pain in your side washed over you once more. It was everything you could do just to hold still. Hosea grabbed one of your hands in both of his. 

"It's alright dearest. I've got you." He soothed "Susan!" He called over his shoulder. Mrs. Grimshaw appeared carrying an armful of medical supplies. 

He lifted your shirt and the makeshift bandages Arthur had applied. He began to examine the wound, and winced when he got a good look at it. There was absolutely no way it had missed your vital organs. It had to have punctured something. Hosea could try to patch you up, but you'd be dead from sepsis in days. A slow and painful death. 

Hosea grabbed a rag and tried to wipe the blood off your skin to get a better look, but more blood took its place. If he didn't stop the bleeding, you'd die. But even if he did, you'd still die. 

"Hosea," Mrs. Grimshaw said carefully. She could tell too. Anyone who knew wounds knew this was fatal. Hosea shook his head. 

"Give me that bottle of alcohol, and the needle so I can get her stitched up."

"Hosea," Mrs. Grimshaw said again, glancing up at you. You nodded your head at her. 

"Hosea, don't," you said quietly.

"No!" He snapped, glaring at you. He turned towards Susan and grabbed some of the rags. "We just... Need to slow the bleeding first..." He grumbled, pressing the bandages to your wound. You groaned in pain and your body began to thrash in reflex. Charles gently pinned your shoulders to the cot, though you were pretty sure it was only to ensure you didn't hurt yourself further, not because he agreed with Hosea. 

"Hosea," you whined, trying to get his attention, get him to look at you. 

"I'm sorry, my love. Just a little more." He soothed. 

"Old girl I think you should listen to her," Dutch said hesitantly. 

"It's just the pain talking" Hosea snapped. 

"Hosea. Stop." You said, resting your hands over his. He stopped moving, his head hanging low in defeat. "My love" you said softly. Slowly he turned his head up to look at you. 

"My dearest you can't just give up." His voice was almost pleading. 

"I don't want... To die slow." You said, pausing to gasp for air. "If I have... To... I'd rather... Go quick than... Slow and...painful." you said. You could see the tears in Hosea's eyes. 

"I don't want you to go at all." He whimpered, doing his best not to cry. He sounded so young, his voice choked with tears. 

"I don't... Wanna go but... I don't think... I get to... Make that... Call." You said. You took Hosea's hands and gently lifted them off your wound, taking the bandages with them. The blood started flowing from your wound once again. 

"You gotta... Promise me... You won't... Won't... Won't..." You stopped to take a deep breath "won't turn into Swanson." You said. Hosea chuckled, despite his tears. 

"I promise. I won't go to the drink again like I did when Bessie passed." He vowed.

"We'll make sure of it," Dutch assured you. You nodded in thanks then turned back to Hosea. He held your hands clasped tightly in his. 

"It wasn't supposed to go like this," he murmured. "I was supposed to go first, and you... You were supposed to go on and find yourself a nice young buck to love you for me." He said. You smiled. 

"Guess you'll... just have to find... another young... doe... to take... care of you." You teased. Hosea sucked in a quick, sloppy laugh and shook his head, sniffing. 

"No love. I don't think so. You were my second chance at love and I doubt God will give me a third." He said, kissing the hand that was clasped between his. 

You felt cold, and the pain was starting to lessen. As much as you were grateful for that, you knew it wasn't a good sign. 

"I love you," Hosea whispered. 

"I love you too," you replied. 

The world was starting to go black. But a soft voice caught your attention, one you didn't recognize. But right away you knew who it was. 

"Thank you for taking care of him for me." The soft voice said. Bessie. Had she come to take you to... Whatever was next?

You opened your mouth to say something to Hosea, but you couldn't find the energy for words. Just soft gasps. Well maybe that was for the best. I love you were some pretty good last words. 

Your eyes slipped closed, and you heard Hosea's wail of despair as you took your final breath.


	44. Only Natural (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little soft piece about being taken care of while on your period. This one is Charles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Period Sex. I said it last time but some of y'all chose to ignore it then came at me. If period sex ain't your thing. You probably wont like this. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You felt yourself drifting awake, and snuggled closer to the warm being next to you, stubbornly trying to fall back into your blissful, cozy slumber. Charles’ arm pulled you closer, still asleep but happy to hold you tight against him. You nuzzled your face against him, breathing in his scent, and tried your best to drift back off. A familiar ache in your center and sticky feeling between your legs made your eyes shoot open. 

Mother nature’s monthly curse. You made a low, irritated, rumbling noise in your throat. Why did it have to wake you up? Couldn’t it wait until morning? You were half-tempted to just fall back asleep. The first day wasn’t too bad. A small stain would be easy enough to wash out. It was a problem for a more decent time of day.

You were suddenly aware of just how sticky you felt between your legs. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. 

You carefully disentangled yourself from Charles’ grasp. He rolled over onto his back, still deep asleep. Sometimes he was the lightest sleeper in the world, and sometimes he was impossible to wake. You looked down between your legs nervously. From the light of the campfire you could see a large, dark red bloodstain on your white bloomers. You glanced around, making sure no one was sitting at the campfire just a few feet away. Fortunately everyone seemed to be sleeping.

You closed your eyes and sighed, irritated. Since when did you let this catch you off guard? You hadn’t bled through your clothes in years. Living with a bunch of men, you’d learned to put a lister’s towel in your bloomers a couple days before you were set to start, to avoid anything like this. You’d been so busy of late you’d clearly lost track of the days. At least you weren’t pregnant. As much as you loved Charles, you weren’t in any sort of position to take on a responsibility like that. Though you wished nature had a more pleasant way of letting you know.

You rolled off your bedroll, which had a deep red stain to match your bloomers. You grumbled once more. Something else you had to take care of at 2 in the morning. Great. Just great. You tugged on the bedroll, but it didn’t budge. Charles was partly laying on it, pinning the bedroll to the ground. You gave another tug, but it didn’t give. Normally you loved your giant sweetheart, but right now you wished he was a little lighter. 

Digging your heels into the ground, you yanked with all your might, finally freeing your bedroll, sending you sprawling backwards. You huffed and rolled up the bedroll before you began searching through your things for something clean to wear, and a lister’s towel. 

"Is everything alright, my love?" You heard a familiar voice rumble. You glanced over to see Charles sitting up on his bedroll watching you, concerned. God you’d really wanted to avoid waking him. You knew men could be... well men could be dramatic as hell about this kind of thing. Abigail told you once she asked John to pick up an order of lister’s towels for her, and he’d acted like he was bringing her a box of dirty diapers, holding it at arms length. Men couldn’t handle this kind of thing for whatever reason. 

You and Charles had been together for a few months now, and so far you’d been able to be discreet about your monthly. At least you thought you had. Charles was observant enough you wouldn’t be surprised if he were mentally keeping track of your moods, or the weeks you refused to sleep with him. But at least you'd never made it as obvious as this. 

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you. Just had a little visit from mother nature." You could feel yourself blushing slightly, avoiding his gaze. "Go back to sleep. Everything is fine." You assured him.

He glanced down at you and the bedroll, then back at you, quickly observing the matching red stains. You finished rolling up the bedroll and began grabbing a clean change of sleeping clothes. 

"How can I help?" He asked, sitting up.

"Don't worry about it." You assured him, looking at him long enough to give him a small smile before turning away once more. "I'm just going to soak these in some water before it sets in." you said. 

“Let's go down the lakeshore.” Charles said after a moment. 

“It’s alright, Charles. I can take care of it.” You said quickly, wrapping a blanket around you to hide the stain before standing up. You couldn’t meet Charles’ gaze. “Go back to sleep. I won’t be long.” you said, turning and hurrying away, crossing camp toward the lakeshore. Just as you passed Dutch's tent, you felt a hand grasp your wrist gently, and stopped. 

You turned and forced yourself to look up at Charles, afraid of what you’d see in his face. Would he be disgusted? Would he laugh at you? You held Charles’ gaze for a moment. His deep brown eyes pierced you, studying you for a moment, seeing into your very soul in the way that only he could. He leaned forward and knocked his head against yours.

“This isn’t something to be embarrassed by, my love.” He whispered, so quietly that only you could hear. "It's only natural. It’s something that happens to you every month. Getting to be intimate with you comes with more than just the beautiful sounds you make, and the touch of your skin. This is part of the package. Let me take care of you, hmm?” He asked. 

You nodded slowly, relenting. You couldn't suppress a small smile. Of course he'd react like this. You felt silly for ever doubting him. Charles wasn’t one to be disgusted by natural things. 

Charles leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, interlocking your free hand in his as he gently led you down the lake shore. The two of you were quiet, not wanting to wake anyone else up. You walked north along the shore.

"What the hell are you two doing up?" Sadie's voice caught your attention. She stood up on the bank, looking down at you two. She must have been on guard duty. You were glad it was her, and not Bill, who saw you like this.

"Got caught a little unprepared." You said giving her a pointed look. She blinked in confusion then caught sight of the stained bedroll under your arm.

"Got everything you need, sweety?" She asked, switching to older sister mode. You nodded. "Alright." She said, nodding. "I'll make sure no one else comes along this way." You gave her a grateful smile as you and Charles continued down the shore hand-in-hand. 

The two of you stopped a little ways down the lakeshore, far enough away that you wouldn’t be disturbed. You dropped your bedroll then looked around for a moment, pressing a hand to your abdomen as your cramps began to pick up. You glanced over at Charles, still feeling a little shy. He brushed his finger against your cheek and you leaned into his touch, shyness forgotten immediately. 

“Lets get you cleaned up first, then we’ll worry about cleaning everything else.” He suggested. You nodded and dropped the blanket from your shoulders, draping it across a boulder along with your change of clothes. Charles pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the blanket before kicking off his boots and working out of his trousers. 

“I... I can clean myself up,” You said, nerves coming back once more. Charles paused where he was, trousers low on his hips, and looked up at you. 

“I thought we agreed I could take care of you,” He said gently, pulling his trousers back up over his hips. “If you’re not comfortable with it, that's fine. But I’d like to help, however I can.” He said. He frowned as you winced in pain at a cramp in your stomach. “I hate seeing you in pain and not being able to do anything.” You stared up at him, chewing your lip for a moment before nodding. Charles smiled and shucked his trouses. You pulled your chemise over your head and set it aside as well. You stayed in your bloomers though. They’d need to be washed anyway. 

Charles reached out his hand, and you took it, allowing him to guide you into the water. It was cool, though not cold, with how far south you were. The two of you walked out into the lake until it came up to your waist, and Charles’ hips. 

Charles’ arms came around you, pulling you close to him. You leaned into him, letting out a content little sigh. The two of you held each other for a moment, listening to the fish splashing and owls hooting and crickets chirping. It was peaceful, until your stomach clenched as a cramp hit you hard. 

You groaned, leaning against Charles as the pain rendered you immobile for a minute. Charles held you close, hand running soothingly down your back and side. His hand rested on your waist, giving you a squeeze, and you let out a small sound of relief as the pressure and warmth from his hands helped to ease your pain. Charles immediately moved his hand between the two of you, gently massaging your abdomen

“You know,” Charles murmured, kissing the top of your head. “I heard once that there’s something a man can do to help his woman during this time,” He said. You leaned back and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. You knew from his suggestive tone exactly what he was talking about. 

“You... you want to... I mean you’d be willing to...” You stammered, caught off-guard. Charles was the complete opposite of any man you’d ever been with, who never wanted the subject to even come up. 

“If it’ll help,” He murmured, a twinkle in his eye. “It isn’t exactly a chore to me,” He chuckled. Your shoulders shook in a quiet laugh. He brushed your hair out of your face, meeting your gaze in silent question. You held his gaze and nodded. 

Charles leaned forward and captured your lips in a soft kiss. His hands came down to your ass, lifting you onto your tip toes so he could reach you easier. You sighed into the kiss, cupping his face and holding him close. His fingers hooked over your waistband and he tugged your bloomers down over your hips. He broke the kiss to lean down so he could help you out of them. You held onto his shoulder for balance as he pulled the wet fabric from your ankles and tossed it back to shore. 

Charles grabbed your hips, gently guiding you deeper into the water. He lifted you up once you were chest deep, so that your thighs rested on either side of his as he carried you out deeper, until the water was up to his chest. You rested your arms around his neck, hooking your ankles around the back of his knees to keep you up close to him. 

His large hands gently moved up and down your body, rubbing out any tension or soreness you may be feeling anywhere. You let out a soft moan as his hands found your lower back, which always ached a bit from your cramping. He focused his attention there for a moment, rubbing your muscles while you buried your face into his neck and sighed. 

Slowly his hands trailed down to your ass, kneading the soft flesh in his hands for a moment. Leaving one hand on your ass, his other swept across your thigh and dipped down between your legs. You gasped and squirmed as his fingers slipped between your folds, skin oversensitive. Charles quickly adjusted his touches, keeping his fingers light against your skin to compensate. 

The cool water felt good, soothing your center, which always felt a little raw this time of the month. Charles’ fingers gently played with your folds, letting the water wash away the blood as he lovingly stroked you. 

You let out a high noise, something between a sigh and a whimper. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, holding onto him tightly as his touches lit something inside of you, a pleasant warmth that chased away the cold pain of your cramps. 

Charles knew your body better than you did. Knew how to tease you and make you a whimpering mess, or knew how to pull a fast, hard orgasm from you. Tonight was not the night for teasing, nor for anything rough. Tonight was a night for peaceful pleasure, and he brought it perfectly. 

Your breaths were shortening into gasps as he brought you closer to your orgasm. Your hand clutched at the back of his neck and you pressed your lips to the side of his head, burying your whimpers in his soft, silky hair. His lips gently trailed across your skin, leaving hot kisses in their wake. 

“Charles,” You whispered, head falling backwards as your orgasm washed over you, soft and warm. Charles tilted his head down to press soft kisses to your sternum and breasts as you leaned back and trembled. You flinched when his teeth brushed your sensitive breast, and he quickly replaced teeth with lips, soothing them. 

As your orgasm passed, you lifted your head, meeting his gaze. He smiled and pressed kisses along your jaw before he met your lips. You let out a small noise, meeting his kiss move for move. 

You let out a little yelp as Charles’ fingers began moving against your sensitive pearl once more, gently circling it and flicking his thumb across it. 

“Charles, what are you... oohhh,” you moaned, shuddering with pleasure as his thick middle finger slipped inside of you. Your head fell forward into his shoulder, and you groaned into the crook of his neck. 

“Who said I only had to make you cum once?” He chuckled, pressing kisses along your neck and shoulder as his finger moved in and out of you. He crooked his finger inside of you, quickly finding that perfect spot inside of you. You could feel him smile against your neck when he heard you moan louder. He slipped another finger inside of you easily. Your hips ground down on his hand automatically.

“Charles,” You whimpered. 

“That’s it, my love,” He murmured into your neck. “I’ve got you.” His deep, warm voice echoed through your core, only adding to the pleasure he was bringing you. You were sure you could get off to his voice alone, fortunately you’d never had to try. Charles always made sure you were satisfied. 

“Charles,” You squeaked as your second orgasm washed over you, stronger than the first. Charles’ other arm wrapped around you tightly, holding you close as you came once more. You kept your face pressed against his neck, afraid that the sounds you made might carry back to camp. 

You slumped against him as your orgasm subsided to little twitches inside of you. Charles withdrew his fingers, moving his hand back and forth in the water to wash off any blood while he held you close. His hands came back under your ass and lifted you up to his hips, and you wrapped your legs around him automatically. 

Instead of pushing into you like you thought he would, he just turned and began carrying you back to shore. You lifted your head and met his gaze for a moment, questioningly. He said nothing, just brought you back to shore and set you on the blanket, which was still draped over a boulder. 

“Do you want me to...” Your hand brushed over his hip bone as you looked up at him. His cock was growing hard, twitching slightly. But he just shook his head and leaned down, stealing a kiss from you. 

“Not tonight,” He murmured. “You need some rest. We should get these cleaned up and go back to sleep,” He said. You nodded and reached for your clean chemise and bloomers, and began puling them on. “But,” Charles added, “I was thinking maybe tomorrow after we finish our chores we head into town for a few days. Rent a hotel room. We could take a real bath, relax on a soft bed,” He leaned forward and stole another kiss. “And you can ride me for as long as you want,” He teased. You smiled and nodded. 

“I’d like that.” you said. Charles smiled and nodded, turning to pull his trousers back on. You began pulling on your bloomers and tucking the lister’s towel into it before pulling it up around your hips. 

The two of you worked in comfortable silence, scrubbing your bloomers and the bedroll against the rocks to wash out as much of the bloodstains as you could. After scrubbing for a little while, Charles stood and stretched. 

“Come on. Lets get back to sleep. There’s a few hours left before sunup.” he said. You nodded and stood, wringing the water out of your bloomers. Charles pulled on his shirt once more and draped the blanket over his shoulder before he took your hand, carrying the wet bedroll in his other hand. 

Sadie gave you a knowing look as you passed her, but didn’t say a word. In fact there was a soft sadness in her eyes, one she often got when she thought about Jake. You wondered if Jake had taken care of her the way Charles took care of you. You gave her a friendly smile as you passed. She nodded once then turned and began patrolling the perimeter once more.

Charles hung your bedroll and your bloomers to dry with the rest of the gang’s laundry. With a hand on your back, he gently guided you across camp to your little lean-to. Javier was still fast asleep, snoring into his elbow as he lay on his stomach. 

Charles grabbed a blanket that was draped over the big log near the fire. You hadn’t seen him lay it out before you left, but he must have spread it there to warm it up. He held the blanket open for you and wrapped you up in its toasty warmth. 

Charles lay back on his bedroll, then tugged you down on top of him. It seemed since you were without a bedroll, you’d be sleeping ontop of Charles for the rest of the night. You shifted, tugging the blanket free, and tucked the edges underneath Charles, trapping you both under the warm blanket. 

Charles smiled up at you drowsily and gave you a quick kiss before pulling your head down to nestle under his chin. You settled against him and sighed happily. His hands slid down your back and gently began stroking your back, doing what he could to keep your pain at bay. 

“I love you,” You murmured sleepily. 

“I love you too,” He mumbled back. It couldn’t have been a minute later that he began to snore lightly. You smiled and nuzzled in closer (as if laying on top of him wasn’t close enough) and felt yourself beginning to drift off too, warm and loved in his arms.


	45. Overworked (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going days without sleep, working non-stop, Reader is in need of some goddamn sleep. Fortunately, her lover Charles is ready to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you. Yes you. The one who's been working their ass off this year, especially now that the holidays are coming. This one is for you. Sit back and relax with Charles. You've fucking earned it. 
> 
> This fic is for you, all of you, who've had one crazy year, and who are working overtime, working harder than you have in years, to keep up with everything that's happening. I see you. I'm with you. We saw triple the average numbers this fall at my work, meaning we were three-times as busy. The worlds gone crazy, everyone's working their asses off (even those who were furloughed. I see you working too.). This one is for my exhausted, overworked darlings. Let Charles' big strong hands rub you down and relax your muscles. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

36 hours. That’s how long it had been since you’d last slept. And even then, it had only been a quick, two hour nap. You hadn’t actually had a full nights sleep in about a week. 

Dutch had sent a number of the gang members off on missions. John, Javier, and Arthur all off doing various jobs. They’d all been gone about a week. Charles had been sent off on a job as well, and had come back briefly, only to be sent out again to help Arthur if needed, and bring back some game to eat. 

That left you, Sadie, Sean, Lenny, and Bill to cover guard duty. Well... you, Sadie, Lenny and Bill. Sean had gone into town for a pint and came home with a cold, because of course he had.

“No! This ain’t a cold,” he’d protest any time anyone tried to tell him to buck up. “I got the plague, the pox, somethin’. It’s horrible. I can’t move. Should stay in bed.” No one could get him to do any work for two or three days. 

Micah was in camp of course, but he never did guard duty. If you were honest, you wouldn’t be able to rest with him protecting the camp anyway. You couldn’t trust the creepy little snake. Dutch was in camp too, but he was too important to do guard duty. Hosea didn’t have the stamina anymore. Uncle and Swanson, well... you didn’t trust them to guard the camp either. 

Karen could take guard shifts on occasion. She was more than willing, but Susan would whine the entire time that it meant chores weren’t getting done. Because sewing was far more important than watching for Pinkertons, Bounty Hunters, Lawmen, O’Driscolls, the list goes on and on. It was less work to just take more shifts.

And so you found yourself taking three guard shifts in a row. You were dead on your feet, ready to pass out. Bill had relieved Lenny after his shift ended. Then Sadie relieved Bill. Sean had come over to you begging you not to make him work. 

“I’m dead on my feet! I’ll be no good to us passed out. I’m feeling dizzy just standing here. I need to go lie down.” He’d said. And so you’d been stuck working yet another shift. Lenny came over to relieve Sadie. Bill was supposed to come take over for Sean, now you, but he was passed out drunk and you couldn’t rouse him. That’s how you got stuck working a third round of guard duty. 

“My dear, how long have you been guarding the camp?” Hosea asked you the next morning as you grabbed your 5th cup of coffee. 

“Nearly 24 hours.” You admitted, downing the scalding hot coffee without another thought. You were so damn tired. “Sean was too sick to take over, and Bill was too drunk.” You said. “Even if someone does come relieve me, it’s my shift again in a few hours.” 

“It most certainly is not.” Hosea said, standing up and setting down his newspaper. “You’re no good to us dead on your feet.” He strode across camp and grabbed Sean by his shirt, pulling him to his feet. 

“Oy! I’m tryin’a sleep here.” Sean yelped. 

“You’ve slept for the last two days. Meanwhile she’s been awake nearly as long.” Hosea snapped, pushing Sean away from his bed and gesturing to you. “Now get yourself a cup of coffee, man up, and take a round of guard duty.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Sean said to you as he took the rifle from your hand. “I didn’t realize you’d been up so long.” You just shrugged him off, handing him a fresh cup of coffee. 

“And Bill can cover your next shift.” Hosea said. “Now for god's sake, go get some rest.” He said, a hand on your back to gently guide you toward your bedroll. 

“Thanks, Hosea.” You sighed, relieved and ready to get off your feet. 

“Of course. You’ve done more than your fair share for camp the last few days.” He said, walking you over toward the little lean-to that you and Charles shared with Javier. He held your arm as you plopped down on your bedroll. “You’re no good to us if you can’t even keep your eyes open. Rest up now.” You nodded and lay down on your bedroll, letting your hat cover your eyes. 

You heard Hosea walk away, heard him wake Bill and inform him that he’d be taking your guard duty shift in a few hours. Finally you felt like you could get some sleep. You sighed, breathing in the faint scent of your lover, which clung to the bedroll next to yours. Hopefully Charles would be back soon. You could almost feel his arms around you, holding you close. Just as you were finally drifting off, happy in thoughts of your lover...

“Well I’m glad someone has time to sleep!” Mrs. Grimshaw’s voice shrieked over you, pulling you back to reality. You groaned and lifted your hat. 

“Mrs. Grimshaw, please. I haven’t...”

“No excuses. You know how few hands we have in camp right now. If you’ve got time to nap, you’ve got time to work. Now get to it.” 

“Hosea said...” 

“Mr. Matthews has gone into town to run some errands. I don’t care what he told you, I’m telling you to get your lazy ass up and do some goddamn work.” You were tempted to ignore her, tempted to roll back over and do your best to get some sleep. Not that she’d let you. You could get on your horse and ride out of camp, find a nice cave to sleep in or set up camp under some trees. 

As appealing as that was, you knew you were needed. She was right, there was a lot of work to be done. You sighed and straightened your hat on your head and stood up.

“That’s better. Now, you can start with chopping wood. Then you can take the hay to the horses and help Mr. Pearson unload his wagon. The men are either on guard duty or just got off guard duty, so you’ll have to do it.” Mrs. Grimshaw instructed. You blinked at her, waiting for the punchline. But she wasn’t joking. Not having the energy to fight her on that, you just nodded. 

“Yes, Mrs. Grimshaw.” You sighed. “Let me just get a cup of coffee.” You dragged yourself across camp to the campfire and poured yourself a cup, once again downing it despite how hot it was. Maybe scalding your insides would wake you up some. 

So you spent the morning doing as Mrs. Grimshaw asked. You chopped wood, carried hay across camp for all the horses to eat, then began helping Mr. Pearson with the heavy lifting of arranging the supplies in his wagon. 

“Hey, who’s supposed to take over for me?” You heard Sadie call across camp. 

“It’s Bill’s turn.” You replied. 

“It most certainly ain’t!” Bill huffed from where he was sitting at the table, hat tipped over his head and feet kicked up. “It’s your shift.” 

“You must be joking. I heard Hosea tell you that you were taking over my guard duty shift so I could rest.” You huffed. 

“But you ain’t restin’ are ya?” Bill snickered. “If you’re well rested enough to do that, you’re rested enough to patrol the outskirts of camp.” He said. 

“Quit whining and do your job, miss.” Grimshaw barked, taking the crate you were holding and dumping it back on Pearson’s wagon. “We all have to do our share. Now go.” You felt dizzy, like your head was spinning, but you just nodded. You made your way over to Sadie and took the gun from her.

You stumbled out of camp toward the entrance and leaned against a tree. You knew you were supposed to walk around the perimeter, but you could barely keep your head up at this point, let alone walk. You leaned against the tree for support, gun gripped tightly in your hands. 

As much as you wanted to fall asleep, you couldn’t let yourself. You did puzzles in your mind to keep yourself occupied. Kieran, bless him, brought you cups of coffee throughout the day. He knew how long you’d been up, but he didn’t exactly have any credibility with camp to vouch for you. 

“Thanks Kieran,” You said, accepting yet another cup of coffee from him. 

“Careful. That cup’s really strong. I... I made it myself.” He said. You smiled and downed it in one gulp. It was horribly bitter, and tasted terrible, but he was right, it was strong. Maybe just strong enough to keep you on your feet. 

“Thanks.” you said again. 

“Mr. Matthews should be back soon.” Kieran commented. “He’ll make sure you get some rest.” You just gave Kieran a weak smile and handed the cup back to him. He took it and nodded nervously at you before he scurried away. He was a good guy. You’d have to remember to do something for him in return. 

Hoofbeats came down the path. Just one set, if you heard right. You straightened up and gripped the gun tighter in your hand. 

“Who’s there?” You called, hoping you sounded threatening. 

“Just me,” Hosea called. He frowned and slowed to a stop, looking down at you. “What in god's name are you doing back out here? It should be Bill’s turn.” 

“Grimshaw didn’t believe...” you stammered. “And Bill lied...”

“Did you get any rest at all?” Hosea asked gently. You shook your head. You saw Hosea’s expression darken, his jaw hardened and his brow furrowed. The kind, fatherly man was gone. He was out for blood. You were only glad you weren’t on the receiving end. He dismounted Silver Dollar, shooing the beautiful stallion off to join the others.

“Come with me, dear girl. You need to sit down before you collapse on us.” Hosea said, carefully linking your arm through his. He took the gun from you and slung it over his shoulder. “Bill you useless waste of space!” He hollered as he stormed into camp, half-carrying you with him. You struggled to keep up, feet dragging in the dirt.

“Oh shit,” You heard Bill say as you and Hosea came into view. He scrambled to get up from where he was still lounging at one of the tables. He fell backwards into the dirt. Hosea kindly but firmly pushed you to sit in one of the chairs at the table, patting your shoulder reassuringly before turning his wrath on Bill. He then grabbed Bill by his collar and yanked him to his feet. 

“I distinctly remember you and I having a conversation this morning about you taking over her round of guard duty, since you were too drunk to take your own shift last night. Do you recall?” Hosea growled. 

“No... I mean... yes... I mean... Grimshaw said...” Bill stammered. 

“You said it was her shift!” Grimshaw shrieked, standing behind you. Now that she realized her error, she was fully on your side. Little good it did now, but it did feel validating knowing she was now on your side.

“Well, since you’ve gotten to laze about for the last 24 hours or so, doing nothing while she’s covered your guard shift as well as Seans,” Hosea growled, face inches from Bills, “You get to work guard duty the rest of the night. I’m sure you’ve gotten enough sleep.” Hosea said, shoving the gun into Bill’s grip before pushing him away. Bill nodded and scurried off with his tail between his legs. 

An opened can of peaches was set down in front of you. Kieran gave you a small smile. You smiled back and slurped down the peaches, not caring that the juice was getting everywhere. Having been on guard duty all last night, and all today, you were starving.

“How long has it been since you last slept, dear girl?” Hosea asked, patting your hand gently. Mrs. Grimshaw stared down at you, concern written all over her face as she took in your appearance. You glanced around, trying to figure out what time it was. The sun had just dipped behind the mountains. You grabbed Hosea’s pocket watch and opened it, looking at the time. You weren’t even sure what year it was at this point. 

“Umm...” you mumbled, trying to do the math. “I got about two hours of sleep just before I took up guard duty. Then I was on guard duty for about 24 hours. Then I did camp chores. Then more guard duty. I think it’s been about 40 hours since I took a nap. Maybe a little less. 36?” you concluded. 

“And how long since you got more than 5 hours of sleep?” Hosea prodded gently.

“Days? I’m not sure.” you sighed. “There’s so much to do, it doesn’t feel like anyone can spare me.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t take care of yourself.” Hosea said. 

“I should have listened to you this morning.” Mrs. Grimshaw cooed. It was as close as you’d get to an apology from her. 

“What’s going on?” You heard a familiar, deep voice rumble. You turned to see Charles dismounting from Taima and hitching her to the hitching post. A large deer carcass was slung over her rump.

“Charles,” You gasped, overjoyed to see your sweetheart home. You leaped to your feet and hurried over toward him. He smiled widely when he saw you, but his brows furrowed as he took in your state. You barreled into his chest, hugging him. He held you tightly to him, lifting you gently off your feet as he held you close. You nuzzled your face against his shoulder.

“Are you alright, my love?” He asked, setting you down lightly on your feet, but keeping you pressed close to him. “You look exhausted.” 

“Gee thanks.” You huffed playfully. 

“It seems we’ve been overworking her.” Hosea said apologetically. “She’s been awake the last two days, and hardly slept any before that.” You felt Charles’ hand come up under your chin and tilt your head up to look at him. You met his gaze and held it, letting him look you over. His shoulders slumped slightly when he saw how exhausted you were. He leaned forward and knocked his forehead against yours lightly. 

“I told you to take care of yourself,” He scolded gently. He looked tired too. It was clear he’d been riding through the night more than once, and had likely followed the deer for hours. He’d probably gotten a few hours of sleep here and there, but not a good night's sleep.

“I know.” you replied, closing your eyes and leaning into him.

“It was our fault. Some of the gang took advantage of her hard-working attitude,” Hosea side-eyed Sean, who, now being glared down by Grimshaw, Hosea, and Charles, jumped up from the log he was sitting on and scurried away into the trees. “You both go get some rest. No one will bother you.” Hosea continued, turning back to you. “We’ll get this to Pearson.” You felt Charles nod and he scooped you up in his arms and carried you across camp to your little lean-to. You nuzzled your face against him, glad to have him nearby once more. 

You don't remember falling asleep, or even being laid down on the bedroll or tucked in for the night. You did remember that Charles’ arms never left you, always keeping you close as the two of you slept through what was left of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You began to stir groggily early the next morning when you heard hushed voices talking nearby. 

“I really am sorry Charles,” It was Hosea. “I tried to make sure she got some sleep. But things got away from me.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Charles replied. “She’s loyal, and hard working. I’m not really surprised Bill and Sean took advantage of that.” 

“You are too.” Hosea replied. “The pair of you are more than the rest of us deserve. You should get out of camp for a few days. Spend some time away and just rest.” Charles just hummed at the suggestion. 

The rest of the day you dozed, though you couldn’t really sleep. Camp wasn’t exactly quiet, and you were used to jumping in to help wherever needed. 

Molly and Karen started screeching at each other. Swanson wandered by numerous times throughout the day, drunkenly singing or getting up on his pedestal. Bill tried to start drinking at one point and had the bottle promptly taken away, Hosea telling him off. You would just barely drift off and something would come along to wake you up. 

Habit had you rolling over every time, ready to get up and help, but Charles was there to stop you, wrapping an arm tightly around you and keeping you pinned to the bed.bFinally, late in the afternoon, Charles had enough. 

“You awake?” He asked quietly, leaning over you.

“Unfortunately.” you grumbled, unable to block out Swanson drunkenly lecturing Javier on his Catholicism just a few feet away, despite Javier trying to keep him quiet for your sake. 

“Come on, my love,” He murmured quietly as he began pulling some clothes from your trunk and his and shoving them into his saddlebag. “I know you’re tired. I promise you can sleep soon.” You tried to obey, tried to pull yourself out of your exhausted haze, to no avail. 

The next thing you were aware of, you were in Charles’ arms, and he was carrying you across camp. 

“...get there hopefully we can both get some peace, and get some rest.” Charles was saying. 

“It’s a quiet little town. The hotel there is decent. You should be able to rest.” You heard Hosea’s voice reply. 

“Where are we going?” You mumbled, trying to rouse yourself. 

“We’re going to Valentine, love.” Charles murmured. “Then you and I can rest for as long as we need.” He said. You nodded. “Can you stand?” He asked. 

“‘M not an invalid. Just sleepy,” You grumbled. Gently Charles set you on your feet. You rubbed your eyes, trying to force yourself to wake up. You leaned against something soft and fuzzy. It nickered and you realized it was Taima. You patted her softly, sighing. She was so warm and cozy. Maybe you could just... 

“Alright, lets go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can both sleep.” Charles pulled himself up into the saddle and reached a hand out for you. You grabbed his hand and jumped, letting him pull you up behind him. You settled yourself on Taima’s rump and wrapped your arms around Charles’ waist. 

You rested your head on Charles’ back, blearily watching the trees blur as Charles pushed Taima into a canter. You forced yourself to stay awake, though your head did start to dip once or twice, even on the quick ride to Valentine. 

Once you reached the hotel Charles hitched Taima to the hitching post outside while you slid off, holding onto Taima to avoid slipping in the muck. You were drunk with exhaustion. Charles slung his saddle bag over his shoulder and held your hand, gently leading you inside. 

“Hi there, folks,” the hotel owner said cheerfully. “What can I do for you?” He asked. 

“We need a room for a couple nights,” Charles said, pulling out a billfold and handing the hotel owner the money. You blinked, unsure where Charles had gotten that much money from. 

“Long journey?” The hotel owner asked sympathetically, looking over your worn expressions. 

“Something like that,” you yawned, barely remembering your manners enough to cover your mouth.

“Well, room’s ready for you,” He said, handing Charles a key. 

“Thank you.” Charles said. “Any chance we could get some food sent up as well?” He asked. The hotel owner hesitated. 

“Well... normally we don’t offer that service but...” He hummed. “I could send someone over to Smithfields to get you some food. You two look like you need it.” He said. Charles smiled and passed him a few more dollars, more than enough to cover the cost of the food. 

“Thank you,” Charles said gratefully. 

“Come on ladies! This pork’ll put a smile on your man's face gar-an-teed.” A loud voice echoed from outside. Charles heaved a sigh. 

“Is the butcher outside always that loud?” He asked. The hotel owner scowled. 

“Unfortunately. Your room’s the furthest away from him but his voice does carry.” The hotel owner admitted. 

“Wait here, my love,” Charles said, turning to the door. 

“Charles it’s fine.” you tried to protest, but he’d already stalked out of the hotel. You heard low voices talking outside for a minute, then Charles came back in. 

“Alright. He’s taking the rest of today and tomorrow off.” Charles said. 

“How’d you convince him to do that?” The hotel owner asked in awe. “I been trying to get him to shut up for years now.” 

“Paid him,” Charles said. “He agreed it was better to have guaranteed money in his hand than the chance of earning some money.” 

“Whatever you did, I’m grateful.” The hotel owner said. “I’ll make sure everyone else around here keeps it quiet. And I’ll get that food sent up as soon as I can.” 

“Thank you.” Charles said again. “Come on, love. You look dead on your feet.” He cooed, taking your hand and gently guiding you up the stairs. You sat down tiredly on the bed the moment you were in the room, kicking off your boots. 

“Where’d you get all that money?” You asked curiously once Charles had shut the door. 

“Hosea said the two of us had more than earned our keep. Pulled some cash from the donation box for us.” Charles explained. You smiled. 

“That was kind of him,” You said, yawning once more. 

“Think you can stay awake long enough to eat?” Charles asked. You nodded. As tired as you were, you were also very hungry. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Charles opened it to reveal one of the bath girls holding two plates of food. 

“Thank you very much,” Charles said, taking the food and passing the woman a dollar in tip. She grinned and bobbed her head. 

“Sure thing. Have a good one,” She said. Charles shut the door and brought you your plate. You ate it without hesitation, not really caring what it was. Charles ate with a similar vigor. 

Charles set your plates aside when you were done, then kicked off his boots and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. You smiled appreciatively as you watched him. He chuckled, catching your gaze, and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss.

“Wish I weren’t so tired,” You mumbled. “I’d love to take some time and appreciate you better,” You said. It had been weeks since you and Charles had been able to do anything more than secret moments behind a tree. Months since you’d had a proper bed to worship each other in. 

“There’ll be plenty of time for that,” Charles soothed, finger under your chin tilting your head up slightly. He pressed a couple loving kisses along your jaw and neck. “Hosea said we could take a few days. A week even, if we brought back some money. I figure we spend a few days lounging about, then see if we can’t pick up a lead.” He suggested. 

“Sounds wonderful,” You sighed, trying to lay back on the bed. Charles caught you. 

“Hang on. Let’s get you out of your dusty clothes,” He said. You reluctantly let him pull you back up into a sitting position. Charles began tenderly undressing you until you were naked. 

“Lay down on your stomach.” Charles instructed. You turned and flopped onto the bed. “I can see the tension in your muscles easier than tracks in the snow.” The bed creaked as he knelt down on the bed next to you. 

Charles gently pulled himself on top of you, so that his thick, firm thighs were hugging your hips. He’d taken his trousers off without you noticing and you felt his cock rub against you, soft and flaccid. Only Charles could have you like this, exhausted and completely at his mercy, naked underneath him, and not be at all concerned with seeking pleasure for himself. Ever the carer, he was only worried about you. 

You felt his large hands come up to the back of your neck and begin rubbing gently, not massaging, just warming you up. You winced, muscles tense and sore. 

“I’m sorry, my love. It’ll stop hurting soon, I promise.” Charles soothed. “We need to loosen these muscles first.” You lay underneath him, doing your best to relax your muscles and let him slowly rub you down. Eventually his firm touches stopped hurting, and you became pliable under his touch, and he began rubbing your muscles harder.

Strong hands and large fingers dug into your body, pushing the air from your lungs as they slowly rubbed your muscles, loosening them up and working out the knots. His hands were so big, so strong, it almost hurt, but it hurt so damn good. Calloused fingers scratched your skin lightly, helping dull the ache that came from working the tension from your body.

You let out a loud moan, turning your head into the pillow to muffle the erotic sound. Charles just chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to the back of your neck before he returned to kneading your muscles into relaxation, taking his time.

Large calloused hands slowly massaged your tense flesh beneath him, carefully working out the knots in your back and shoulders. Your body felt warm, and you felt yourself relaxing. Breathing became easier, moving became easier, just existing became easier. 

You didn’t remember falling asleep, but the next thing you knew, Charles was rolling off of your back and laying down next to you. 

“Thank you.” You murmured, nuzzling against him. His arms went around you, pulling you close. 

“Of course, my love. Now get some rest.” He pressed a soft kiss to your head. You mentally vowed to return the favor later, and work some of the tension out of his muscles, but you knew he wouldn’t let you right now, and honestly you were too tired and relaxed to be able to do a good job. Once you got some rest then. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up around noon the next day, having slept for more than 12 hours. You stretched, letting your joints pop and your muscles change position. Charles lay on his side next to you. He was awake, watching you tenderly. He looked more well rested than he had in a long time, and though he hadn’t been as sleep-deprived as you, he’d needed this just as much. You smiled at him and curled your body into him, legs tangling with his as you pressed every inch of you along his body. 

“Sleep well?” He asked. You hummed in response, lips tracing lazy kisses across his chest. He let out a content little moan, fingers coming up to gently comb your hair out of your face as your lips circled one of his nipples for a moment before you slowly worked your way up to his jaw. You wrapped one arm over his body, fingers gently pressing across his muscles. He winced as your fingers found a particularly sore spot, and you hummed knowingly. 

“Looks like you’re just as tense as I was,” You mused, scooting back. “On your stomach, mister,” You ordered. Charles chuckled and rolled onto his stomach, folding his arms under a pillow and resting his head in his arms. 

You straddled his waist and slowly began rubbing at his back muscles, much like he had done for you. He carried his stress differently from you. Whereas your tension was more along the muscles around your spine, all down your back, his was concentrated almost entirely in his shoulders and upper back.

Once his skin felt warm and soft beneath your hands, you carefully began working the muscles in his neck and shoulders. He let out a low moan as you put your weight into it and slowly kneaded his muscles. You weren’t as strong as him, and you found yourself having to lean into it more, using your weight to help work out his knots. You weren’t sure how much time passed as you slowly worked your way over his shoulders until every muscle felt loose and relaxed under your touch. 

“Thank you, my love,” He murmured as you leaned forward and pressed a few kisses across his broad back. You lay down on top of him, your head resting between his shoulder blades as your fingers trailed up and down his ribs, just holding him, blanketing his as much as you could. Your breasts squished up against his ribs as your body molded to his. 

The two of you lay there for a while, skin against skin, just taking in each other’s presence. Occasionally you pressed lazy kisses across his back, wherever you could reach. Now that you’d rested, you could finally enjoy having him back in your arms. You certainly couldn’t wrap around him the way he could wrap around you, but that wasn’t going to stop you from holding him as close as you could. 

After some time, Charles let out a small noise of discomfort and tapped your thigh twice, signalling you to get off of him. You obliged, sitting back on your heels as he rolled over, head tilted in question. You grinned as you saw the source of his discomfort. At some point with you laying on top of him, he’d grown hard, an erection pressing uncomfortably into the mattress. 

“Mmm. Looks like someone else needs a massage.” you teased, climbing back on top of him, sliding back and forth over his length for a moment. Charles grabbed your thighs and guided you up his body. You grinned, knowing exactly what he was thinking. You carefully positioned yourself over his face, legs slipping under his arms, which he lifted to grab your hips and bring you down onto him. 

His tongue immediately began lapping at your clit, sending a shiver up your spine. You gasped and fell forward, bracing yourself against the headboard. Charles’ large hands kneaded your ass as his tongue continued to dance over your clit perfectly. It was incredible how quickly he could have you trembling above him. 

Uncle called him stupid, but you knew Charles was likely the smartest person in camp. He didn’t say much, but he observed everything. And if there was one thing Charles knew best, it was you. Your moods, your tics, your quirks. Hell, he knew when your period was coming two days before you did. He picked up on every little movement, every little sound, and acted on it. 

It only took a few minutes before you were gasping and moaning above him, legs trembling as they squeezed his head slightly, hips grinding against his face. Right where he wanted you. You whimpered and moaned as his lips locked around your pearl, sucking it while his tongue continued to flick against it, and that was all you needed. 

“Charles,” You whimpered, knuckles going white on the headboard as you clung to it, trying desperately to avoid falling on top of him as your orgasm washed over you. Charles’ hands gently stroked your thighs as he worked you through your high, soothing you while his tongue drove you wild in contrast, until you were jerking your hips away from him, oversensitive. 

You crawled slowly down his body until you were straddling his lower waist, lips locking on his immediately. He moaned and kissed you fiercely, hand coming up to tangle in your hair as you ground down on him. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue as you kissed him hungrily. You scooted down until you felt his cock bump against you. 

Charles scooted out from under you and made his way up the bed until his back was resting against the headboard. His legs spread out, arms open and inviting. You furrowed your brow for a moment. He wants to hold you and snuggle you right now? When you were ready for him to fuck you into the mattress? You were puzzled, but you could never deny him anything, so you crawled up the bed and turned so you were sitting in front of him, your back to his chest.

His arms folded around you immediately. His head nudged yours, urging you to tilt to one side so he had better access to your neck. His lips locked onto your neck, kissing and sucking and nipping at your skin there. You sighed and lolled your head back against his shoulder as he began marking up your neck. 

Charles held you like this for some time, hands slowly moving up and down your body, dipping precariously close to your center, then pulling back and working back up your body. Large hands cupped your breasts, the soft mounds filling his hands. He sighed into your neck, just happy to hold you close, to be able to touch you and feel you uninhibited. 

Charles’ lips found yours, dragging you in for a deep kiss. Once he determined he'd caressed you enough, he dipped one arm underneath your knees, picking you up like you weighed nothing and cradling you against his body, back still pressed to his chest. He brought his legs in so they were nearly crossed underneath you. He lifted you ever so slightly, then lowered you down onto his cock like you weighed nothing. 

You broke the kiss, moaning as he filled you up. You’d never get used to that first stretch, and you didn’t want to. The feeling alone was enough to stir that pleasurable heat in your core. He brought one arm down around your upper thighs, the other still tucked under your knees. You rested one arm over his, the other reaching back to tangle in his hair.

He moaned low in your ear as your thighs met his, his cock sheathed in you entirely. He held you there for a moment, letting you adjust to the feeling of him. He slowly rolled his hips up into you, moving just enough to make you wriggle in pleasure, squirming in his firm grip.

You let out a small wail as he lifted you up, and brought you down on his cock. This position was something new, and the angle he was at hit that perfect spot inside you perfectly. Your body shivered slightly, loving it. You tilted your head back against his shoulder, turning your head to press soft, lazy kisses against his cheek as he cradled you, slowly bringing you up and down on his cock. 

“How does that feel, my love?” He asked gently. You could only moan in response, grabbing onto his arm tightly, the other hand clinging to the back of his neck for dear life. He hummed and kissed the side of your face, lifting you up once more and bringing you back down on him. You could feel his muscles flexing against you as he held you entirely, moving you as he wished while you lay cradled in his arms, unable to move. 

You’d always known Charles was strong, and he’d never shied away from manhandling you, especially in the moment, when he knew what would make you feel good. But this was impressive, the way he was just cradling you like you weighed nothing, lifting you up and down with ease. You bit your lip, feeling yourself growing even wetter at this show of strength. 

Charles slowly began picking up the pace, moving you on him faster and faster, his hips rolling up to meet you each time. He let out small grunts now and then from the effort of lifting you up and down like this, but he showed no sign of slowing down or tiring. 

“Ah, Charles, god, yes,” you panted as he began moving you down on him harder and harder. “God you’re so strong,” You whimpered. You could feel Charles’ lips pulling into a proud little smile against your neck, where he was still pressing kisses when he could. 

“Think you can cum like this?” He murmured in your ear. You whimpered and nodded. It was inevitable at this point, the way he was hitting your insides just perfectly. That combined with how long you’d gone without him? You couldn’t last long if you wanted to. 

“Charles,” You mewled, eyes squeezing shut, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Your walls were trembling around him, and you were so close to the edge. Charles brought you down on him one last time, and the hand that was around your upper thighs slipped between your legs, brushing over your clit and sending you over the edge. 

Charles held you down on his lap, keeping himself buried as deeply as possible as you trembled on top of him. His lips rested on your neck, just to the side of your jugular, feeling every moan he ripped from your throat. Toes curled, hands grabbed onto Charles for dear life, every muscle seemed to twitch as your pleasure washed over you. 

As your tremors died down, Charles pressed one final kiss to the back of your neck before lifting you off his lap. He set you on top of one of the pillows and gently pushed you back so you were reclining against the headboard. He moved between your legs, urging you to open them wider. Your knees naturally hugged his hips, slotting him perfectly against your body. You grinned up at him as he hovered over at you, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on his chin.

Charles leaned forward, bracing once arm on the headboard above your head, the other coming down under your chin to tip your head up to meet his lips. He kissed you for a moment, tongues tangling, thumb stroking your cheek tenderly. He swallowed your loud moan as he pushed himself back inside, quickly picking up an unrelenting pace. 

The way you were reclined, body at an angle instead of flat on your back, his cock rubbed at you perfectly, stroking your insides with each thrust. You clung to Charles tightly, one arm wrapped around the back of his neck, the other hooked around the arm that was braced against the headboard. His other arm came behind you, pulling you close to him. All you could do was cling to him as he continued thrusting into you. 

You turned your head and did your best to mark his neck the way he’d marked yours, though it was hard to focus with the way he was thrusting into you. Each movement made the bed bump back against the wall, notifying anyone in the building what was happening in your room. Not that your cries weren’t doing that already. Beyond the point of caring who heard you, you cried out with each thrust, singing a song that only Charles could make you sing. 

The angle he was thrusting at also brought his pelvis against your clit perfectly, quickly pushing you toward another orgasm. Charles leaned his head down, knocking his forehead against yours as he continued his unrelenting pace. He could tell you were close, and he wanted to watch as you fall apart underneath him. 

You held his gaze as your brows furrowed in pleasure, and your breathing came in short, high-pitched gasps. You cupped his face in one hand, thumb lightly tracing the scar on his jaw. Occasionally your lips would brush against his, but you couldn’t lock your lips on his, not with the way he was pushing every breath quickly out of your body. 

“Charles,” you whispered, feeling your walls starting to tense once more. 

“Cum for me, my love. I’ve got you,” He whispered back, equally breathless. 

“Shit,” You gasped, resisting the urge to toss your head back, knowing Charles wanted to hold your gaze. “Charles. Fuck. I love you so much,” Your whispered words grew in volume as the pressure you your core built, and you sang his name out as it released. You kept your face pressed against his, unable to hold his gaze the way your eyes rolled back in your head, but keeping close to him all the same, sharing the same air. 

Charles kept thrusting through your orgasm, chasing his own pleasure while dragging out yours. Once you regained control of your limbs, you reached your arm up around his shoulders, holding yourself to him. When he felt your grip on him tighten, supporting yourself, the arm that was around your back let go, slamming into the headboard on the other side of your head. You could hear the wood creaking under his grip as he clutched the headboard tightly. Could feel the way every muscle flexed and curved and moved against you

“Damn,” He grunted in your ear. “You feel so good, my love. So damn good. It takes so much restraint sometimes to not just lose myself,” His teeth were clenched, voice rough with pleasure. “Damn. I love you so much, my little songbird,” He murmured. With a few more erratic thrusts, he spilled himself inside of you, letting out a low noise between a groan and a whimper as he thrust a few more times, letting your walls milk every last drop. 

The arms on either side of your head were trembling with pleasure and exertion, barely holding him up. You let go of him, settling down onto the pillows. Once you were comfortable, you gently tugged on his arm, inviting him into your embrace.

He did his best not to collapse on you, he really did, but he still landed on top of you harder than he meant to, the air leaving your lungs in a huff as he did. He mumbled an apology against your skin, sliding down your body so that his face was buried between your breasts, resting comfortably on nature’s pillows as he caught his breath. 

You tenderly brushed his hair out of his face before you began gently trailing your fingers up and down his shoulders as far as you could reach. His breaths began evening out as he melted into your embrace, letting you hold him in a moment of intimacy he’d never show at camp. Moments like these were special, for the two of you only. No one else was allowed to witness it. 

Slowly he seemed to regain some energy, gently pressing kisses along your breasts and sternum. You let out a little squeak as his hair brushed against your nipple, tickling it. He chuckled and swept his hair back out of the way before laying his head down on you once more, tilting it to the side so he could look up at you. 

You fumbled for his hand, interlocking your fingers and bringing it up to your lips, planting kiss after kiss on his rough knuckles. He took in a deep breath, his other arm wrapping around your waist as he nuzzled his face against your chest, settling even closer to you. You rested your head back against the headboard and closed your eyes, feeling more relaxed than you had in a very long time. 

“How about we go take a bath?” Charles asked against your skin. 

“Mmmm. Maybe in a little bit,” You sighed. “I just want to stay like this for a little longer.” 

“Me too,” he murmured. “Later then.” 

“Later,” You agreed, feeling sleepy once again. Not exhausted, like you had the last couple of days. Sleepy with love and relaxation, mind drifting in and out of a post-orgasm haze. You knew you didn’t need any more sleep, but your body was too tingly and warm for anything else. 

Charles’ breathing deepened as he drifted off into an after-sex nap. You smiled and lightly brushed your fingers against his face. You’d never get tired of the way he looked when he slept, face slack, brows relaxed, so peaceful and happy. You settled deeper into the pillows at your back, ready to follow his lead.

You were perfectly content to fall asleep like this, holding your man against your chest as he rested between your legs. Not a care in the world, just enjoying the feel of his skin against yours at last.


	46. Firsts (Flaco/virgin!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader shelters with Flaco from a blizzard. The two begin talking about this and that. Flaco discovers that reader is a virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me, being a desperate, thirsty, touch-starved virgin fanaticizing about giving my first time to my favorite outlaws. We're starting with Flaco but I definitely have plans for more virgin reader stuff.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“I can’t believe The Terror of The Grizzlies sent me to take care of a bear,” You chuckled to yourself as you tossed the pelt on the back of your horse. It _had_ been a particularly angry grizzly, judging by the trail of carnage you’d followed to find it. But surely it wasn’t something a famous gunslinger couldn’t handle?

You giggled to yourself as you swung your leg over your horse, settling in the saddle. He’d looked so damn cute when he’d asked you to hunt the bear. Huffing and puffing as he fought to push down his pride, grumpily pointing his knife at you when you failed to keep a straight face. Though you weren’t really laughing at his troubles with the bear, rather at how adorable he’d looked, all flustered and pouting. 

“Fucking bears.” you chuckled, recalling his final words as you’d left the cabin. You urged your horse into a canter, following the barely-visible road back to Cairn Lodge. The wind was beginning to pick up, and the snow was starting to fall once again. If you weren’t careful, you’d end up stranded in one of the abandoned cabins up here. Again. 

Flaco was lucky you were sweet on him. Otherwise you wouldn’t make the journey up here nearly as often as you did. Most of your trips up here resulted in you stuck in a blizzard, either barely making it off the mountain, or finding refuge in an abandoned hut. Your horse huffed and whinnied angrily as you pushed it deeper into the mountains, no doubt wishing you’d picked an easier man to be the center of your affections. 

You couldn’t quite pinpoint when exactly you’d developed your feelings. Somewhere between him calling you pretty while pointing a gun at your head, and gently telling you to stay warm as you went out on another job. You found yourself making the journey up into the snow more and more. You instructed Cripps to set up your camp near Cattail pond, so you were right near a road that led up to him. You spent weeks hunting down a pristine grizzly bear pelt so that you could have Gus make you a coat just like Flacos. Yes you were a lovestruck idiot. But you’d shoot anyone who said so to your face. 

As you neared Colter, you turned up the hill, cutting across the snow to save you a few extra minutes. The snow was already falling harder, so you could only see a few feet in front of you. At this point you’d resigned yourself to a night at Colter. At least there was some firewood in the main cabin where you always took shelter. 

You trotted down the hill, stopping just in front of the cabin. With a grunt, you swung the heavy pelt over your shoulder and gently kicked the door open with the toe of your boot. Flaco glanced up from the piece of wood he was sharpening. Was he actually carving something, or just idly whittling away? You’d always wondered but for the sake of his pride you never asked. 

“There you are, _chiquita_. I was starting to worry the bear had gotten you.” He mused as you tossed the pelt down in the corner. 

“What, me? Nah,” You grinned. “It’ll take more than a big ol’ teddy bear to bring me down,” You teased. Flaco huffed and gumbled, but didn’t say anything more. You rubbed your hands together for a moment, letting the fire warm them. You really did not want to go back out there in that storm, but you’d have to go soon if you were going to make it to Colter. 

“I’d better get going,” you relented, more to yourself than to Flaco. 

“In this?” He asked, pulling back the large hide over the window to peer outside. A white curtain of snow met his gaze. He couldn’t even see the outhouse a few feet away from the cabin. “You’ll die if you go out in this.” He scoffed. 

“Eh. I’m only going to Colter. Ain’t that far. I’ll be fine. I’ll hunker down there for the night before I head back down to my own camp.” You shrugged. 

“Stay for a bit, _chiquita_. Get some feeling back in your toes before you go back out there.” He said, gesturing toward the fire. “I know you’re eager to get back to your exciting life, and away from old Flaco, but wait until the snow dies down some.” He said You nodded gratefully, sitting on a mat near the fire. 

“Thanks,” You said. “And I ain’t trying to get away from you.” You said, narrowing your eyes at him and daring him to argue. “I just figured you wouldn’t want me hanging around too long, in case anyone else came lookin’ for work. Wouldn’t want them thinkin’ you’d gone soft, spending your time with a lady.” You stage whispered. He roared out a laugh. 

“ _Lobita_ you know it doesn’t matter to me if you’re in a dress or trousers,” He scoffed. “Some men out there, they think women can’t handle the life. We both know you’re one of my most trusted employees. I’ve met women who could kick my ass in a fight, and I’ll admit it gladly.” He said. 

“Really? Like who?” you asked, settling back against the wall, ready to hear an exciting story of the old days. 

“Ever hear of Black Belle?” He asked. You raised an eyebrow, nodding. 

“Course I have.” you said. “I actually work some jobs for her on occasion too. I didn’t know you two knew each other.” 

“Yeah. We ran together for a little while. Worked some impressive jobs.” He chuckled nostalgically. “But we’re two stubborn mules. Especially back then. Eventually we went our separate ways. We work much better as _amigos_ than as _amantes_.” He said. 

“Amantes…” You paused, putting your limited knowledge of Spanish to work. “What, you two were lovers?” you asked. 

“Briefly,” He said. “Like I said, we were both too strong willed. We ran together as partners in crime first. Then we tried the romantic bit. Didn’t last very long, and we left on good terms.” He chuckled. “It’s good to know the old cougar is still out running. Send her my regards when you see her next.” 

“Oh I think when I get off this mountain I’ll be going straight to visit her,” You chuckled. “I’ve gotta hear this from her.”

“What, you don’t believe me?” He asked with fake hurt. 

“No, I just have some… questions for her.” you giggled. Flaco wiggled his eyebrows at you. 

“Questions I couldn’t answer?” He asked. 

“Mmmhmm.” You said. “Just woman’s talk,” You said innocently. In all honesty, you’d never be able to get up the courage to ask her the questions on your mind. How did Flaco’s lips feel? Was he romantic or distant? Was he good in bed? How big was his…

“Alright, _chiquita_ be mysterious if you want.” He huffed, pulling you from your thoughts. “But I think you owe me something.” 

“What for?” you scoffed. 

“I told you about one of my deep, personal relationships,” He said dramatically. “I think it’s only fair you tell me about one of yours.” He said. You were quiet for a moment, panicking. “Do you have a fella? Some secret man hidden back at home, keeping your bed warm until you return? Or do you prefer the one-night stands with mysterious men you meet in saloons?” He asked. 

What the hell were you going to say? How could you tell him you were a virgin? He’d never believe that you of all people were innocent. Not the way you acted and carried yourself. The way you were always lightly flirting with him. 

Worse, what if he did believe you? What if he laughed at you, or looked down at you? Patronized you for being so naive about such things? What if he took advantage of you, forced himself on you… no Flaco wouldn’t do that. He may be an outlaw, but he had a moral compass of some kind. He wouldn’t force himself onto you. 

“ _Chiquita_ ” Flaco asked gently, pulling you out of your panicking. You met his gaze. His brows were furrowed in concern. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think… did you lose someone then?” He asked. You couldn’t help but smile. He was so damn sweet, behind the prickly exterior he’d created for himself. 

“No,” you said finally. “I… uh… well I’ve never really been with someone.” You said. 

“Oh. Never had a grand romance,” He said, nodding in understanding. “Maybe for the best. This lifestyle isn’t always kind to romance. Tell me about your favorite barfly then? Some poor fool you bewitched in your travels.” He said. 

“No… I...erm…” you coughed and looked down. “I ain’t ever actually… been with anyone at all.” You said. You could feel your cheeks warm. 

“What you’ve never…” Flaco paused. “You’re a virgin?” He asked. You nodded, suddenly very interested in a rock buried in the dirt floor of the cabin. 

“Yeah,” You said finally. “Mama was a God-fearing woman. Never left me alone with a feller. When I set off on my own… well maybe some of that stuck with me.” You sighed. “I don’t think I’m gonna wait for marriage. Doubt I’ll ever find a fool crazy enough to wed me. But I guess…” You sighed. “Guess I want to be with someone I… maybe hoping for love is too much but… trust… you know?” you asked, finally glancing up at Flaco. 

Flaco was resting his elbows on his knees, his focus solely on you. He nodded in understanding when you met his gaze. The two of you sat like that, eyes locked on each other, just thinking. 

“It’s silly,” you scoffed. “I oughta just pick the prettiest boy in the next saloon and get it over with,” You said. 

“No.” Flaco said quietly. “It’s not silly, _dulzura_. Sleeping with any scruffy barfly… that’ll get you the physical aspect out of the way, sure. But that connection, that trust, that’s what makes it wonderful.” He said seriously. You were surprised Flaco was speaking so candidly. You always knew he was a secret romantic, but you wouldn’t have expected something so… poetic. 

“Yeah,” you murmured. “That's what I was hoping, anway.” 

“Good.” He said, nodding. “Make sure you find you a fool who cares for you. You’ll have a much better time.”

“Why Flaco I didn’t know you cared so much about my romantic life,” you teased. 

“Bah,” Flaco huffed, “I try to be encouraging and you tease me. Why do I bother?” He grumbled, waving you away before leaning back in his chair. He picked up his knife and began whittling once more. You leaned your head back against the side of the cabin, lost in thought. It was quite for a time, nothing but the howling wind to fill the space. Flaco eventually broke the silence. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” He asked. You looked up to find Flaco watching you with curious eyes. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he studied you. 

“No,” you replied. “Guess I’ve been saving that too. Plus, there ain’t exactly a lot of men who’d kiss me without expecting the rest too.” Flaco hummed and nodded, returning to his whittling. You watched him a moment before leaning your head back once more, closing your eyes. It was quiet again for some time, and you nearly drifted off, when Flaco spoke again. 

“You could kiss me, if you wanted,” He said quietly. Your eyes flew open and you sat up straight, staring at him. You weren’t sure if you’d heard him right. He was staring at the piece of wood in his hand, still carving away. “If you wanted,” He repeated, not meeting your gaze. 

“You mean it?” You asked, before you could even think. Flaco looked up at you, blinking for a moment, then nodded. 

“Yeah.” He said softly. “I mean… if you wanted to… I thought maybe I’d be better than some drunken _cabrón_ at a bar stealing it without your permission.” He continued to ramble as you slowly pushed yourself to your feet. “If you want to. I won’t be offended if you say no. I know I’m not the handsome young man on the card anymore. But I… I…” 

He trailed off as you slowly came to sit down on his thigh. His arm automatically came around your waist, politely holding you there. You gently took the knife and the block of wood from his hand and set them aside before resting your hands on his shoulders. You met his gaze, his warm brown eyes searching yours as you settled yourself on his lap. 

“I’d like that,” you said softly. He blinked at you in surprise, as if just now realizing that you were sitting on his lap, face inches from his. A slow smile spread across his face. 

“Haha. Of course you would,” he chuckled, pride replacing his nerves. “You know Flaco will take care of you, make your first kiss memorable. Much better than any of those young dogs in the towns. No, you know what’s good for... you…” His rambling trailed off as your hand came up to his cheek, thumb stroking his face. His skin was surprisingly soft. 

“Do it then,” You murmured, leaning forward, a challenge and a plea. Your stomach was doing flips, nerves starting to creep up your throat. God were you finally going to get to kiss someone? Not just anyone, the man you’d been pining over for nearly a year now? Your face moved closer, so your nose was just barely brushing against his. His hat bumped against your forehead, tipping back slightly but not falling off his head.

“I don’t know what to do,” You admitted quietly. Somehow you’d found the confidence to get you this far, but you’d never be able to make that final move. You needed Flaco to take the lead. “Flaco, kiss me. Please.” you whispered. 

He surged forward, lips smashing against yours. It was rough at first, the two of you desperately feeling each other out. Flaco’s hat slipped off his head, landing on the floor with a soft thunk. His teeth scraped against your bottom lip as his lips grabbed hungrily at yours. His mustache tickled your nose, and you almost thought you were going to sneeze. How awful would that be, to sneeze on the man when he was trying to kiss you?

But then Flaco seemed to settle into the kiss, lips gently guiding yours to move against him. The kiss shifted from rough and sloppy to soft and sweet. You sighed into the kiss, relaxing against Flaco as you kissed him. Your hand automatically slipped up to the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair. His mustache gently rubbed against your skin, but was no longer tickling your nose. 

Flaco slowly pulled back, breaking this kiss. Your lips chased him for a moment before you caught yourself and leaned back. Flaco smiled and caressed your cheek for a moment, smiling at you tenderly while you caught your breath. 

“How was that, _querida_?” He asked, a smug little smile on his face. He knew the damn answer. He knew you liked it. 

“Can… can we do it again?” you asked hesitantly. You felt your cheeks heat up. You felt like some proper society girl, all flustered and polite about such things, as if you weren’t constantly in saloons, listening to men brag about their conquests and watching working women take their Johns up to their rooms. You sure weren’t acting like an outlaw with a bounty on your head.

Fortunately, Flaco didn’t seem to think any less of you for this moment of vulnerability. He just chuckled and nodded, letting you lean in and test the waters yourself this time. Your lips met his, hesitantly at first, just giving him small little pecks, which he returned in kind, waiting for you to take the lead this time. 

Slowly your confidence grew, and chaste little pecks became longer, slower kisses. You pressed your body close to him, leaning over him slightly. One hand cupped his cheek while the other cradled the back of his head. He held on to your waist, helping you keep your balance as he followed your lead. 

His tongue brushed against your lips, gently parting them. The moment you granted him access, he began exploring your mouth. Shivers went up your spine when his tongue touched yours, and soon you were wrestling for dominance, your nerves gone as you were lost in the kiss. 

Flaco grabbed your hips and with surprising strength, lifted you and turned you so that you were chest to chest, your legs on either side of his hips. He moaned softly into your mouth when your ass settled on his thighs and your breasts pressed up against him. You let out a soft whimper of need as his strong arms pulled you tight against him. 

You weren’t sure how long the two of you sat there like that, making out in his cabin. Sometimes Flaco would sit back and let you explore the sensation at your leisure. Sometimes he’d take control, leading you through the strange new territory. 

Slowly you became aware of something poking your thigh. You briefly wondered if maybe you were sitting on his gun. But no, he wore his gun belt around his waist, not his hips. You could feel the holster bumping the top of your thigh. So what was this you felt underneath you? You ground your hips down against it, trying to identify it, and Flaco let out a little grunt, grabbing your hips tightly and holding you still. 

“Oh shit, sorry,” You panted, breaking the kiss when you realized what it was. Your make-out session had given him an erection. Well, you didn’t blame him. You were in a similar state, feeling your slick starting to seep into your drawers. Flaco just chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, _querida_ you didn’t hurt me,” He murmured. “We’d better stop though. Keep going like this, I won't be able to stop myself from going further.” He said. You sat there for a moment, not moving off his lap, eyes focused on the wall behind him, trying to work up your courage once more. 

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” You asked quietly. Flaco sighed and stroked your cheek tenderly. 

“Oh _dulzura_ you don’t mean that. I can’t steal your special moment,” Flaco said, frowning sadly. “A first kiss is one thing. But your first time with a man? That should be with some handsome young man who’s stolen your heart.” 

“But I don’t want some cocky young bastard. Someone else already has a firm grip on my heart.” you said firmly. Flaco raised an eyebrow at you, looking up at you with surprise. “I trust you, Flaco. I… I want it to be you. I have for a while.” you admitted. “Been sweet on you for some time now. Just… just felt like a foolish schoolgirl.” you said. You gathered your legs underneath you and pushed yourself off his lap. “You don’t have to, though. I get it if you don’t want to.” 

A hand snaked around your waist, pulling you back down onto his lap. Flaco’s lips smashed against yours, and you eagerly matched his kiss, holding onto him tightly as you kissed him passionately. One hand slipped to your lower back, pressing your stomach up against his while the other hand came up to the back of your head, fingers lightly playing with the soft hairs at the base of your neck. You cupped his face in your hands, kissing him back. 

You rolled your hips down against Flaco’s lap, drawing a low growl from his chest. His kisses became more hungry, more forceful, and you were living for it. You just clung to him tightly, letting him take over. 

Flaco’s fingers quickly began unfastening your coat, fingers working surprisingly quickly. His hands stopped at your gun belt, and he broke the kiss, despite the whimper of protest from you. You tilted your head in silent question. Flaco tugged at your gunbelt, but didn’t move to take it off. You understood immediately. 

Paranoia was the basic personality trait of every outlaw and gunslinger. As such, gunslingers didn’t easily part with their gun belt. Flaco was letting you remove the belt for yourself, making sure he wasn’t stealing your protection from you, making you feel at all uncomfortable. You did hesitate for a moment. Flaco was twice your size. Without your gunbelt you were completely at his mercy. Did you trust him enough to put yourself into that situation? 

Yes. You did. With a small smile, your hands went to your belt, and you unbuckled it before tossing it into the middle of the room, so you had easy access. Just because you trusted Flaco didn’t mean you were going to leave yourself defenseless against any law or rivals that may come sniffing. 

You lightly tugged at Flaco’s belt, asking him the same silent question. He nodded once, and unbuckled his belt, lightly tossing it next to yours in the middle of the room. You glanced over your shoulder to where the two belts lay in a heap together. You turned back to Flaco, and the two of you flashed each other wide, dazzling smiles. You felt all warm and fuzzy. 

You dove forward, capturing Flaco’s lips once more, and he met your kiss move for move. His fingers returned to your coat, undoing the last fastenings before pushing it off your shoulders. You began working on getting him out of his coat as well, quickly undoing the clasps. It should have been cold in this floorless cabin in dire need of repair in the middle of a blizzard. But every inch of you was warm, and where your body touched Flaco, you were on fire. 

The way Flaco was sitting, you weren’t able to remove his coat entirely. But you did open it up enough that you could see his grey shirt and green bandana, just like what he wore on his cigarette card. Thank god he’d stopped wearing those fuzzy chaps though. 

Your fingers began tugging at the buttons of his shirt, desperately wanting to feel his skin against your hands. You undid the top few buttons before you gently began scratching your fingers through the wiry hairs on his chest. His skin was so soft, marred by the occasional scar, and the muscles underneath were so firm. Sitting in this cabin hadn’t reduced his strength any. He was toned and strong. 

Flaco was enjoying a similar moment, having undone the top few buttons of your blouse, slipping his fingers into your shirt. His calloused fingers were surprisingly gentle as they ghosted over the tops of your breasts. Oh god you wanted out of this corset now, so that he could cup them fully. Flaco’s hand came up to rest over your collar bone, thumb and fingers resting on either side of your neck, right where it met your shoulders. Not squeezing, or trying to choke you, just resting there over your clavicle, feeling your pulse underneath his fingertips. Something about the sensation was both comforting and thrilling. 

You let out a soft moan of pleasure, letting Flaco know you were enjoying his touches. He gave you a smug little grin before one hand came up under your chin, gently tilting your head back. His lips came to your neck, trailing kisses across your skin for a moment before he found the perfect spot and began sucking, making sure you’d have a mark to show. You’d wear it proudly. 

You were already a sighing, whimpering mess, soaking in every touch. You hadn’t realized how much you needed to feel another person’s skin against yours. Hadn’t realized how much your body ached for touch. But you felt every place that Flaco touched, as if your nerves were feeling for the first time. As if his touches were making you human for the first time. 

Flaco seemed to be enjoying it just as much as your hands wandered his body. You felt goosebumps raise on his skin when you gently carded your fingers up through his hair. Didn’t miss the way his breathing hitched when you brushed your hand across his chest, just over his nipple. Clung to the little moans he made as your lips pressed kisses across his face, wherever you could reach while he was marking up your neck. 

You let out a little squeak in surprise when you felt Flaco’s hands come under your ass and he stood up, lifting you with him. You wrapped your arms and legs around him, holding onto him as he carried you the last few paces across the room to his cot, where he very gently lay you down. 

He smiled down at you as he shrugged his coat and shirt off, quickly untying his wild rag and tossing it aside as well. He gave you a dashing smile as he looked down at you, one knee resting on the cot for balance as he leaned over you. 

You let out a shaky sigh as you took in the sight of his bare chest. He may be older, but damn if his body wasn’t still beautifully carved. You could see the muscles in his arms flex with every move. Big, firm pecs sat wide on his chest, and you found yourself pushing down the desire to bite them (a desire you never would have guessed of yourself). He had a bit of a tummy, like many men got when they were older. Just a little pudge to keep him warm. His chest was covered in curly black hairs, peppered with the occasional flecks of grey. You licked your lips unconsciously, and Flaco let out a big booming laugh. 

“Like what you see, _querida_?” He chuckled, coming down to kneel between your legs and lean over you. You bit your lip and nodded, reaching up to touch him. Flaco held still, letting you rest your palms on his shoulders for a moment. Slowly you trailed your hands down his chest, feeling the muscles twitch underneath your touch. He didn’t move as you carefully explored his body.

You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning upward and pressing kisses to his chest, feeling the firm muscle under your lips and tongue. You resisted the urge to nip or suck at his chest like you wanted to. You weren’t sure if it was normal to want to do that, and you didn’t want to embarrass yourself by doing something strange.

Once you’d showered his chest in affection, you flopped back on the cot. Flaco was staring down at you with lust in his eyes, mouth parted slightly and cheeks flushed. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips to yours, kissing you hungrily. 

Flaco tugged at your shirt, and you lifted yourself up enough that he could pull it off of you. His lips were immediately on your skin, tracing the curves of your bosom, tongue dipping into the cups of your corset to reach as much as he could. You shivered as his tongue brushed over your nipple for just a moment. You moaned and tossed your head back, loving the feel of him. 

“I need to taste you,” He murmured. Before you could ask what the hell he meant by that, he was scooting off the end of the cot so he was kneeling at the foot of it. He grabbed your ankles and pulled you down the bed so that your legs were hanging off the end on either side of him, and your skirt was bunched up over your hips, revealing your drawers. 

He untied your boots and set them aside, along with your stockings before he turned to your drawers. You lifted your hips as he yanked them down off of you, tossing them aside. You shivered as the cool air of the cabin hit your wet center, but you felt yourself heat up as Flaco let out the most delicious sound you had ever heard. 

“Beautiful,” He murmured, fingers lightly playing with your folds. “Such a pretty little thing. All for Flaco?” He asked, grinning up at you. You nodded. 

“What are you doing?” You asked curiously, propping yourself up on your elbows to get a better look at him.. Flaco just grinned. 

“I think you’ll enjoy it. Just lay back.” He murmured. His head disappeared between your legs, and before you could say anything more, you felt him lick a long strip up your core. You let out a high-pitched, shuddering gasp, caught off guard at just how damn good that felt, and you flopped back against the pillows. Yeah you’d touched yourself with your fingers before, but this was a whole new ball game. 

“Flaco,” you panted. Flaco just hummed, sending another shiver up your spine as his lips locked around your pearl. You clung to the cot as Flaco continued to eat you out, letting out the occasional hum in appreciation. It did not take long at all for him to have you hurtling towards the edge. 

“You gonna come for me, _chiquita_?” He murmured in between licks. “You gonna show Flaco how much you love it?” you could only whimper in response. A minute later, an orgasm unlike anything you’d ever given yourself washed over you, leaving you a trembling mess. Flaco’s arms wrapped around your hips, holding you in place as he continued licking you. 

“Ow,” you mewled as his licks became too much for your now oversensitive core. With a few more kisses over your thigh, Flaco released you, rising from his knees with a groan. You scooted back up the cot to make room for Flaco as he began crawling up the cot so he was laying over you, supporting his weight on his elbows. 

He kissed you, and you tasted your slick on his lips. Salty and strange, but not unpleasant. Your arms came around his neck, holding him close as he kissed you. As the aftershocks of your orgasm faded, you began to feel an empty ache in your core. 

“Flaco,” you whispered in between kisses. “I want you inside of me,” 

“Not yet, _querida_ ,” He murmured, placing a small kiss on your nose. “I’m gonna make sure you’re good and ready for me. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said, brushing your hair back out of your face. You were surprised when your eyes met his and saw how tenderly he was staring down at you. The Terror of the Grizzlies, taking care of you for your first time.

You nodded, relenting. As much as you felt like you’d die if you didn’t get his cock soon, you definitely didn’t want it to hurt, though everyone always said it would your first time, so you were sort of expecting pain.

“Lets get you out of this, hmm?” He murmured, finger slipping between your breasts to tug at your corset. “Make sure you’re nice and comfortable,” he cooed, lips trailing down your neck to your chest. His hands slid down to your skirt and fumbled with the buttons for a moment before he managed to get it unfastened and pull it off of you, leaving you in just your corset and chemise. 

Flaco sighed as he stared down at you for a moment, taking in the sight of you. His rough hands gently caressed your thighs as he looked at you. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” He murmured, seeming almost in awe. You grinned and sat up, face just inches from his. 

“You haven’t even seen all of it yet,” You teased, plucking at your corset. Flaco obediently reached his arms around you and began working on undoing the corset laces. You pulled him in for a kiss while he worked, needing to be close to him. You felt him fumble for a minute with the knot. 

“ _Mierda_ ” He growled in frustration before he finally reached under his pillow and pulled out a small hunting knife. You heard the tear of fabric as he sliced through the cord, cutting it to pieces. 

“Hey,” You laughed as he stuck the blade into the wall and began tugging at the scraps of your corset lace and tossing the pieces aside. 

“I’ll give you money for a new rope,” He grumbled. Without the cord in the back lacing it together, the back opened up, and he pulled it off you, tossing it aside before pulling your chemise off of you. He sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of you. 

“Besides, _hermosa_ you don’t need it,” He murmured, one hand coming to rest on your waist. He gently palmed at your stomach, smoothing away the fabric wrinkles creased into your skin from your chemise wrinkling and pressing against you. “So beautiful. Like a goddess,” He sighed, dipping his head for a kiss, which you happily gave. 

You flopped back down on the cot, and he chased you, lips never quite leaving yours. Your hands came up to rest on his ribcage for a moment before sliding down to start on his high-waisted trousers. The buttons popped out of their holes easily, worn from years of use. 

You push his trousers down as far as you could reach with him pinning you to the bed. He shimmied out of them without breaking your kiss. You felt something hot and hard bump against your thigh, and Flaco couldn’t resist grinding his hips down on you for a moment before he pulled back. 

You looked down between you, trying to get a glimpse of it in the dim light of the cabin. You weren’t sure you’d ever really… seen one before. You somehow knew what a penis looked like, but you weren’t exactly sure how. You were curious to say the least. Flaco caught your gaze and sat back on his heels. You slowly sat up after him, bringing your legs underneath you so you could sit up easier. 

“Can I…” you paused, not sure exactly what you wanted to say. Could you take a closer look? Could you touch it? Fortunately Flaco seemed to understand your curiosity, and didn’t make you finish your sentence. 

“Of course, _querida_.” He said, leaning to rest his back against the wall of the cabin, relaxing as you carefully shifted forward to get a better look. 

His cock seemed to be a reasonable length, nothing that made you nervous, but he was thick around, especially nearer to the base. Without thinking, you reached out a hand to touch it. He was surprisingly smooth, like velvet. You wrapped your fingers around him, your thumb and middle finger just barely unable to touch. At the very tip, a little bead of pre-cum sat precariously, threatening to dribble down onto the mattress. 

Without thinking, you leaned forward and lapped it up. It was salty, like your own slick had been. Again, not an unpleasant flavor, but not exactly peaches and cream. Flaco sucked in a breath as your tongue brushed against the head. You glanced up to see him watching you, eyes blown with lust. 

You remembered hearing something a working girl said about using their mouth on a man. You glanced down at his dick once more, and leaned forward, ready to try it, knowing men were supposed to like it. Flaco brought a hand under your chin, stopping you. 

“Not this time, _chiquita_.” He murmured, pulling you in for a sweet kiss. “You don’t need to do all the firsts at once. I’ll teach you that some other time. But tonight, I want to focus on making you feel good,” He cooed. You nodded, unable to suppress a wicked grin. 

“So there’ll be a ‘next time’?” You teased. Flaco chuckled darkly, leaning over you until you were laying back on the cot and he was hovering over you once more. 

“I guess that will depend on you,” He replied, “But if I’m as good as I used to be, I’m sure you’ll be back for Flaco,” He chuckled. You barked out a laugh, caught a little off guard by his blunt confidence, but loving it all the same. Flaco silenced you with his lips pressed to yours once more. 

You felt his hand slowly stroking down your body, caressing your curves for a moment before dipping in between your legs. His fingers rubbed across your folds for a moment, slicking themselves up, before his middle finger slowly slipped inside your hole. 

You clung to his shoulders for a moment, unused to the sensation. Slowly he moved in and out, running his calloused finger along your walls. You let out a soft moan at the feeling. Flaco watched your expression, drinking in your looks of pleasure. 

“How does that feel, _querida_?” He cooed.

“Good,” You whimpered, nodding. Flaco leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss as he continued fucking his finger in and out of you, going deeper and deeper, slowly stretching you out. Every now and then, his finger would brush against a spot inside of you that had you practically singing his name. His thumb gently flicked over your clit as he moved, sending ripples of pleasure across your body. 

He began moving his finger in and out of you faster and faster as you relaxed around him. Once his finger was slipping easily in and out of you, he slowed down and carefully pressed a second finger against you. 

You let out a little yelp as it slipped inside of you, a strange pinching sensation accompanying the intrusion. Flaco murmured praises in your ear as he slowly twisted his fingers and gently began moving them in and out, only to the first knuckle at first. Slowly your body seemed to relax, and he was able to move his fingers deeper and deeper into you, his thumb rubbing your clit all the while. 

“You’re doing so well,” He murmured when his fingers bottomed out inside of you, reaching as deep as they could go. But he wasn’t done there. He continued moving them in and out of you, slowly scissoring you open even more. You were so damn glad he knew what he was doing. You were starting to understand why girls said it hurt the first time, if men were trying to push those things somewhere that could just about fit one finger. 

“Flaco,” you whimpered, all thoughts going from your mind as you felt your orgasm building once more. “Shit,” You panted, hips canting up against his hand. He grinned and pressed kisses across your face and chest. Your arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly to you as your pleasure hit you once more, stronger this time. You cried out in pleasure as your walls pulsed around his fingers. 

“Good girl,” Flaco’s deep voice purred in your ear, sending shivers down your spine and sending another small wave of pleasure to your core. You were certainly learning a lot about yourself today. Flaco continued working his fingers inside of you, continuing to stretch you out as your walls trembled and pulsed with the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

“Goddamn,” you sighed as your body began to relax underneath him once more. Flaco chuckled and continued kissing along your collarbone as he slowly withdrew his fingers. You whimpered at the loss of him inside of you, but the disappointment was replaced by excitement as you realized that this meant he might be inside of you soon. 

“Do you want to keep going, _dulzura_?” Flaco asked softly. “Or was that enough for one day?” He asked. 

“No,” You whined, “Keep going. I want you,” You murmured, pulling him up so that you could nip and suck along his jaw, trying to encourage him. The idea of stopping now, when you were so close to something glorious was enough to make you want to cry. 

“Alright, _querida_ ,” Flaco chuckled, pushing himself up so that he could meet your gaze. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t want to stop before we went too far,” He said. He gave you a smug grin, but you could see insecurity flash behind his eyes. He was worried that you’d regret giving him your first time, that you didn’t want this. You reached up and cupped his face in your hands. 

“I want you, Flaco,” You murmured, unable to suppress a desperate whine from creeping into your voice. “I want you so damn bad. Please,” You begged. Flaco chuckled, confidence returning, and nodded. He dipped his head down once more to kiss you passionately. Your fingers carded through his hair, tugging it free from where it was tied back. 

You gasped, and your body instinctively flinched away as his cock bumped against you, caught off guard by the feeling. But you quickly settled in, opening your legs wider for him to slot between them better. He ground his hips against yours as he continued to kiss you, slowly slicking himself up between your folds. You moaned into the kiss as he rubbed over your clit. 

“Deep breaths, _querida_ ” Flaco cooed, one thumb caressing your cheek. “Stay nice and relaxed for Flaco, hmm?” He murmured. You nodded, taking a few deep breaths in and out. Flaco continued kissing your face as he pressed himself against your entrance. 

There was a horribly uncomfortable pressure, and you were certain there was no way he’d ever fit. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on Flaco’s tender kisses instead of the burning, pinching sensation between your legs. With a sharp stretching feeling between your legs, suddenly you felt the tip slip in. You let out a little cry as the pinching burn increased slightly, and you clung to Flaco tightly as he slowly pushed further in, until his cock was buried half-way inside of you. 

“Oh _querida_ ,” Flaco sighed into your neck. “So tight for me, so warm,” He lifted his head just enough to meet your gaze. His thumb stroked your cheek softly. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?” He asked, taking in your uncomfortable expression. 

“I…” you weren’t sure what to say exactly, how to describe it. “It's not painful, just… strange.” You finally whispered. Flaco kissed the corner of your eye, and you realized a small tear was trickling down your cheek. “I’m okay, I’m okay. Just… getting used to it.” you assured him. He nodded and leaned down so that he was propped up on his elbows, resting over you. 

“You just tell me when, _amor_. I won’t move until you’re ready,” He vowed. You nodded and took deep breaths, taking stock of what exactly you were feeling. Aside from the strange pinching sensation, there was also a pressure that wasn’t at all unpleasant. A fullness that you definitely liked. You squeezed around him, then released. This seemed to loosen up your muscles some, and help you adjust to the feeling of him inside of you. 

Flaco let out a wonderful moan as he felt you squeezing him. Oh you definitely wanted to hear him make that noise again. You began kissing his chest and neck as you slowly ground your hips against him experimentally. Slowly the burning sensation was fading, and it was starting to feel good. Flaco sighed and moaned above you, making the most sinful noises as he felt you grow bolder. 

“Okay,” You said after a few minutes of moving up against him. Flaco smiled tenderly down at you and pressed his lips to yours, sucking all the air from your lungs as he kissed you. Your lips molded to his, following his lead. For a minute you forgot everything else, just focused on his kisses. 

You gasped and whimpered as he slowly withdrew his hips. You let out a small hiss as the pinching sensation returned. Flaco kept his movements careful and smooth. Slowly in, slowly out, all the while his lips trailed over your face and neck. 

“Do you need me to stop?” He asked, frowning down at you. You shook your head. 

“No,” you said, letting out a little grunt as he pushed back into you. “No it… it feels good, I think,” you said, not entirely sure. Yes there was that burning, pinching sensation, but it was quickly being overtaken by the pleasure of his cock dragging along your insides. You could tell that in a moment the unpleasant feelings would be gone, replaced by bliss. You didn’t want him to stop. “Keep going.” 

You pulled him down for another kiss, and he continued moving in and out of you slowly. Soon your muscles seemed to relax, and he began slipping in and out of you easier. But he continued his leisurely pace, rolling his hips against yours. Flaco was in no rush. He was going to make sure you enjoyed this, even if it took all night. 

Fortunately, you weren’t going to need that long. Your soft grunts were slowly evolving into low moans as the burning sensation was fading and only pleasure took its place. Flaco was moving in and out of you with little resistance, your core growing even more wet as you felt his cock dragging against your walls perfectly. 

Flaco let out a little grunt, and his head fell forward in pleasure. It was then that you realized he’d been slowly pushing deeper and deeper into you, until his pelvis was pressed against yours, his cock buried to the hilt inside of you. 

You canted your hips up against his experimentally, and the two of you let out matching groans at the sensation. Your head lolled back against the pillow, and Flaco immediately attacked your neck with kisses. His hips withdrew, and pushed back all the way in, faster this time. Then again, and again, a little faster and harder each time. 

“Hah,” you whimpered as the feeling pushed all the air from your lungs, but fuck if it didn’t feel good. Your hips began moving up to meet his with every thrust. Flaco grabbed one of your knees and gently guided it up so that your leg was hugging him tighter and your hips were tilting into his thrusts at a better angle. 

You let out a loud moan as his thrusts began hitting that perfect spot inside of you. Your other knee automatically came up to hug his body the same way as your body began welcoming him in with each thrust. The pinching sensation was gone, replaced only by a pleasant pressure as his cock filled your core over and over with each thrust. 

“Oh god, Flaco,” You cried out, clinging to him. 

“That’s it,” He murmured, “Tell Flaco how much you like it,” 

“Fuck. Flaco its... you’re incredible,” you moaned. Flaco’s hips unconsciously bucked against yours harder, drawing a long cry from you. “Oh f-fuck. Do that again,” You whimpered. Flaco blinked at you in surprise for a moment, then let out a sly grin, pressing his cheek against yours as he began picking up the speed, thrusting into you harder and harder, drawing out a little cry from your lips with every thrust. 

“Should have known Flaco’s cock would have turned you into a _puta_ ,” He growled into your ear. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, punctuated by your moans and Flaco’s grunts and groans. “You like Flaco’s cock?” He asked. 

“Ye-yes,” You wailed as he continued picking up speed, his balls slapping against your ass as he moved faster and faster. “Fuck. I love it. Ah! Flaco!” You cried out. You could feel your fingers scratching down his back, no doubt leaving red welts in their wake. Fortunately Flaco seemed to love this, hips moving against yours even harder, so that you’d scratch him more. 

His pelvis was rubbing against your center perfectly, and without warning your orgasm washed over you. You came hard, screaming out his name, and latched onto his body tightly. His hips slowly rolled against yours, moving as much as he could with your legs locked around him, holding him in place. A large hand came up to your back, holding you carefully to him as your body trembled against him. Flaco chuckled proudly as he sat back on his heels, holding you close. 

“I feel you pulsing around me,” He murmured into your ear, gently stroking your hair back as you clung to him, trembling. “Was that better than when Flaco used his fingers?” He asked. You whimpered and nodded against his shoulder. Your insides still pulsed and twitched with aftershocks as you slowly came down from your high. 

With a happy sigh, Flaco shifted so he was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, settling you down into his lap. His hand gently stroked up and down your back, soothing you back into this plane of existence. Slowly your grip around him loosened, and you leaned back, blinking at him blearily. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against your cheek for a moment. 

“You sure know how to make an old fool feel good about himself,” He teased. You let out a soft laugh, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. You shifted against him, bringing your legs into a more comfortable position, and gasped when you felt the sharp poke of his cock against your pelvis, still hard inside of you. 

“You up for a little more?” Flaco asked tenderly. You nodded and Flaco settled back. “Go at your own pace then.” He said. 

You rolled your hips experimentally, drawing a long moan out of the both of you. Your body twitched with oversensitivity, but you rolled your hips down on him again, watching Flaco’s face. His eyes were closed, lips parted slightly as you continued to roll your hips against his. 

You placed your hands on his shoulders, using him as leverage to lift yourself up and drop yourself back down on him. You both moaned loudly, and you tossed your head back. You continued experimenting, rolling your hips down on him, side to side, up and down, trying to figure out what felt best for both of you. 

Flaco’s gaze locked on you, watching you as if you were a goddess dancing before him. Hell, you felt like a goddess, the way his touch was transporting you elsewhere. The way the feeling of his cock inside of you had you seeing stars. 

Occasionally Flaco’s hips would roll up against yours, drawing a long moan from your lips. The two of you soon had a rhythm going. You slammed one hand against the wall to your right, clinging to it desperately for balance as you felt another orgasm fast approaching. 

Flaco grasped your hips tightly in his large hands, holding you above him. You let out a wail of pleasure as he began thrusting up into you, hips snapping against yours with loud slaps. You cried out his name, grabbing a fistfull of his hair as you felt yourself hurtling towards the edge once more. You threw your head back as your orgasm left you trembling above him. 

Flaco fell back on the cot, pulling you with him. You felt him thrust into you once, twice, then pull himself out, spilling himself between the two of you. You could feel his cock pulsing between your bodies as you lay on him. Your body shuddered with an aftershock of your orgasm, and Flaco hissed in overstimulation. 

Very gently, Flaco scooped you up into his arms and shifted so that his head was laying on the pillow, and you were laying on top of him. His spend was smeared between the two of you, making you feel sticky. But you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your body felt fuzzy and tingly as you nuzzled against Flaco’s chest, his chest hair tickling your face. 

Flaco sighed contently, his fingers gently combing your hair back. You looked up at him with drowsy eyes. He was smiling down at you proudly, tenderly. His hair was mussed up, especially where you’d been grabbing it. You frowned and reached up, gently combing your fingers through his scalp. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” You asked, thinking back to how hard you’d been tugging on his hair at the end. Flaco let out a big, booming laugh. 

“No, _querida_ you didn’t hurt me.” He pulled you up so your face was closer to his, and he pressed a quick little kiss to your lips. “Actually, I like when you tug at my hair.” He admitted. You smiled, happy you could make him feel good. “What about you, _chiquita_?” He cooed, hand coming down your back and cupping your ass intimately. “How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere?” He asked. 

You paused to take stock, having to physically think about what you were feeling in each limb, as you were still mostly warm tingles of pleasure. There was a bit of soreness between your legs. You were sure after the post-orgasm glow wore off, you’d be more than a little sore there. But nothing you weren’t prepared to handle. 

“I’m okay,” You finally answered, settling your head just under his chin. 

“Well, you’ll stay here with Flaco a few days,” He said, rubbing your back. “Let me take care of you, eh?” He cooed. You nodded against his chest, sighing and snuggling in against him. 

“Thank you,” You sighed. “For taking care of me. Making my first time good.” You elaborated. “I get the feeling that most men wouldn’t have been so... attentive.” you said. 

“Most men are pigs,” Flaco scoffed, and you couldn’t suppress a laugh. 

“I’ve gathered that,” You giggled. 

“If a lady loves and trusts them enough to want to be with them, any man worth his shit would make sure she had a good time.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, well, most men ain’t worth that. So thank you.” You said. 

“You... you enjoyed it then?” Flaco asked, slight vulnerability in his voice. You lifted your head and met his gaze. 

“I did,” You sighed, stretching your sore muscles out against him. “Very much.” you didn’t miss the way Flaco blushed slightly, but he quickly covered himself with a loud laugh. 

“Well of course you did,” Flaco crowed loudly. “Back in the day, Flaco was known to be a very good lover. Just because I’ve been trapped up here in this damned shack, doesn’t mean I’ve lost my touch.” 

“Of course,” You cooed, resting your head on his chest once more. “Flaco knows how to treat a lady,” You said, stroking his ego gently. The way he was flipping between confidence and vulnerability made you sad. He’d clearly lost his self-confidence, being stuck up here. “I can’t wait for my next trip up here.” 

“See!” Flaco laughed. “I told you that once you got a taste you’d be back for more.” You chuckled and nodded, feeling a little sleepy. You shivered as a cool draft washed over your bare skin. “Are you cold, _amor_? Hang on. Let me get you warm.” He said, carefully sitting up with you in his lap. He hesitated, clearly not wanting to let you go. Carefully he grabbed a large pelt off the floor and pulled it over your laps. 

He shifted so that you weren’t laying completely on top of him anymore, but still resting on him, and pulled the pelt up over your bodies. You sighed and nuzzled against him, snuggling close. Flaco’s arms came around you tightly, holding you close to his body. He sure was a snuggly man, for a big prickly outlaw. Not that you were complaining in the slightest. There was nothing you wanted more than to tuck your head into the crook of his neck and fall asleep breathing in his pine-scented musk.

Flaco’s hand gently smoothed down your hair, and you could feel his eyes on you. You just snuggled in closer, wrapping your arms around his middle and pulling him tightly against you. 

“ _Mi lobita_ ,” he murmured, stroking your face softly. “ _Mi pequeña asesina._ ” His voice was so soft. You realized he thought you were asleep, so you didn’t move. “ _Te quiero_ ,” He sighed before settling in. His arms came around you once more, holding you tightly against his body. You felt his lips press against the top of your head for a moment before you drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in Flaco’s arms.


	47. To Protect and To Hold (Kieran/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has been with the gang since she was 14. She's the little sister of just about everyone in the gang, and they are protective as hell over her. She was practically raised on the idea that O'Driscoll=bad. So what happens when one of them joins the gang, and she starts to have feelings for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been staring at this fic too long. I can't tell if it actually sucks or if my brain is just being an ass. 
> 
> Also I got about 90% into writing this when I was playing story mode and noticed that Branwen is actually a stallion. I've always heard that name as feminine so I didn't even think to check. Instead of re-writing all the horse interactions and changing things, I just decided to keep it. So AU where Kieran's Horse is a mare. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You’d been with the gang since you were 14 years old. Hosea found you starving on the streets after running away from your abusive family. You were a decent thief. He’d watched you work a crowd, stealing from every single person without being noticed. When he found you in the gutter that evening, beat within an inch of your life by some other street urchins who had stolen everything you had, he knew he couldn’t just leave you. 

You grew up in the gang, alongside John and Arthur. The three of you were Dutch’s favorite children. Together you were unstoppable. As the gang grew, you became everyone’s sister, not just John and Arthur’s. They were all very protective of you, not that you needed protecting. You could shoot better than half the gang and con your way into just about anywhere. But they all saw you as their sister and were all very protective of you all the same. 

Javier had tried to court you once. Arthur nearly broke his nose. Sean nearly lost his balls when he wouldn’t leave you alone. They both learned quickly that you weren’t just another gal to be used and discarded, and they quickly joined Arthur and John in their protective feelings toward you. 

It was nice, you supposed, when some drunken bar fly wouldn’t leave you alone. You didn’t even have to lift a finger to scare the man off, one of the others would scare them away for you. But it was annoying when you were actually flirting with someone, actively looking for a connection or a romp in the hay. 

“Another perfect score, my lady,” John teased, drawing you out of your thoughts. You turned to look at him, riding Old Boy alongside you, pawing through his bag of loot.

“Of course it was. It was my idea.” You scoffed. “And what the hell is with this ‘my lady’ stuff? I ain’t no lady, you know that.” 

“I thought you’d appreciate being treated like a normal girl. My mistake.” John huffed. 

“Save it for Abigail,” You laughed. “When you say it to me it’s just weird.” 

“He ain’t wrong about the score though.” Arthur said. You turned your head toward him, riding along your other side. “It’s nice to have a job go right for once. Feels like it’s been a while.”

“That’s cause you boys lack subtlety.” you replied proudly. “All guns, no showmanship.”

“Can’t decide if you sound like Hosea or Trelawny.” John laughed. 

“Little bit of both, I’d say.” Arthur chuckled. You rolled your eyes. 

“I’m just sayin’ the less noise we make, the better. ‘Specially now.” You said. 

“You ain’t wrong there,” Arthur sighed. 

The three of you turned down the road that led toward Horseshoe Overlook before cutting through the trees. 

“Who’s there?” Javier called.

“Only us.” you replied. 

“Ah, the three amigos back from their heist. How’d it go?” He asked. 

“Pretty good. Not enough to spirit us away just yet but pretty damn close.” you replied as you trotted past. The three of you rode into camp, hitching your horses side by side. 

“Thanks, boy.” You said, patting your Gypsy Cobb horse, Jasper, on the neck. You always felt the need to thank him for carrying you everywhere and putting up with all the crazy stuff you did. You pulled out a carrot, which he snuffled up happily, nickering at you. 

You set to work undoing the girth and removing his saddle. Arthur liked to leave his horse saddled, but you tried to give Jasper a break when you could. You pulled the heavy saddle off his back and draped it over the hitching post. You gave Jasper one more pat, then turned to go report to Dutch, but stopped. Jasper was leaning to one side, keeping all his weight off his front left hoof. 

“Aw, buddy you okay?” you cooed, frowning. You slid your hand down his leg and grabbed his hoof, lifting it. “Shit. You should have told me.” you sighed when you saw the loose horseshoe. “How long’s it been like this, huh?” You grabbed a pick and were able to pry the shoe off with ease. It really was about to fall off. How had you not felt it while riding? “I’m sorry boy. I’ll get you set with a new one in just a second.” you cooed, picking up the discarded horse shoe and walking toward your tent, twirling the old shoe around your finger. 

“Your horse throw his shoe?” you heard a squeaky voice ask. You glanced over to see that O’Driscoll boy watching you meekly. 

“Not your concern, O’Driscoll.” you said simply. You didn’t trust him. Not one bit. You weren’t sure why he was even still alive. Arthur had said something about him saving his life but you still couldn’t trust the little weasel. 

“Well… Hosea left me to take care of the horses. So… so maybe it is… my… concern.” He said timidly, slowing down as you glared at him. 

“Listen here,” you growled, stalking toward him, pointing the old horse shoe and its sharp nails at him. “I hardly even trust you enough to let you brush my horse. If you think I’m lettin’ you anywhere near his shoes, you got another think comin’, O’Driscoll.” 

“I keep sayin’ I ain’t an--”

“You can say it all you want. But you ran with ‘em, that makes you one of ‘em. Ain’t nothin’ gonna change that.” You warned. “Don’t worry about Jasper’s shoe. I’ll take care of it.” You said, pushing him aside and stalking off across camp toward your tent. 

You set the shoe down on the little barrel that served as a table, and began digging through your trunk. Jasper’s hooves were huge. He needed special shoes. You always kept some around just in case something like this happened. It was hard to find a farrier sometimes while on the run from the law. 

You tucked your bag of loot into your trunk, only taking out the gang’s share, and locked up your trunk. You strode to the center of camp, holding the horseshoe in one hand and the camp donation in the other. You quickly scrawled your donation in the ledger, and put your donation in the box. 

“Arthur and John say the job went well,” You glanced up to see Dutch and Hosea standing just inside Dutch’s tent. Dutch gestured for you to enter, and you ducked under the tent flap. 

“Sure. Went off without a hitch.” you said, smiling and leaning against the tent post. “Got a few hundred dollars for us. Nothing major, but not chicken feed either.” 

“That’s my girl.” Dutch said, clapping a hand on your shoulder jovially. 

“Jasper throw a shoe?” Hosea asked, nodding to the horseshoe in your hand. 

“Just about. It was about to fall off. I pulled it off with just a hoof pick.” you sighed. “Gonna go get a new one put on. Can I borrow your tools, Hosea?” 

“That Kieran fella just came and asked to borrow them. I’m sure he’ll let you take them when he’s done.” Hosea said. You clenched your jaw. That slimy O’Driscoll. If he did anything to Jasper... you just nodded your head and strode out of Dutch’s tent toward your horse. 

Jasper was standing where you left him, slurping water from a pail and munching some hay that someone had left for him. Next to him, waiting for you, were Hosea’s farrier tools. You narrowed your eyes and glanced around. You caught a glimpse of the O’Driscoll across camp, purposefully brushing the same spot on Maggie over and over, avoiding your gaze. 

You approached Jasper, patting his shoulder before running your hand down his leg. He picked up his hoof obediently. As far as you could tell, The O’Driscoll hadn’t done more than leave the tools out for you. At least he was a useful weasel. 

You lifted Jasper’s giant hoof onto the block you used to keep his hoof up, and got to work trimming his hoof for the new shoe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

You stretched your arms over your head as you stepped out of your tent. It was still dark out, the morning sun having not quite peaked over the mountains. You wanted to go back to sleep, but a nightmare had woken you up, and you knew there was no coming back from that. You were awake now, for better or worse. 

You poured yourself a cup of coffee and walked over to where you knew Jasper would be. Sure enough, he was laying down like the weird horse he was, curled up in the bushes. He lifted his head and nickered at you when he saw you. You smiled and sat down next to him, resting your back against his side. He rested his head in your lap, and you set your coffee aside and began stroking his head idly. 

Jasper always seemed to know how you were feeling, and knew just what you needed. You stroked his soft pink nose and brown and white face. He stared up at you with his piercing blue eyes. You leaned forward and knocked your forehead against his. 

“Just another nightmare, boy. I’m alright.” You assured him quietly. He nickered quietly. “Yeah. ‘bout them again.” you sighed. You knew he wasn’t really talking to you, but somehow it always felt like he was. “I don’t know why I can’t just move on. It’s been years since I ran away from home. I just keep imagining... What if they find me. Drag me back...” you looked down at Jasper. “I know. Dutch and the others would never allow it. But it still haunts my dreams sometimes.” You sighed. 

You leaned over until you were laying on your side next to Jasper. The horse watched you for a moment before laying his head back down and closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before deep snores were rumbling from the giant horse. You chuckled and pet his forelock softly. 

“My good boy.” you sighed. 

“Good morning, girl.” A familiar squeaky voice said nearby. You froze, thinking the O’Driscoll had seen you. “How are you this morning, Branwen.” He continued. Branwen? You propped yourself up on your elbow and peered over Jasper’s back. 

The O’Driscoll was affectionately patting a beautiful mare, feeding her some treats out of his pocket. You’d seen the mare before. Figured Arthur had brought back another stray or something. It had never occurred to you that the O’Driscoll had a horse. The mare snuffled at his pockets, searching for more treats. 

“I’m sorry girl. That’s all I have. And I stole that out of Mr. Morgan’s satchel.” He said sadly, patting her neck. His face scrunched up, for a second you thought he was about to cry. He buried his face in Branwen’s neck and hugged her. 

“I’m sorry girl. You deserve better than me.” He said, his voice muffled against her neck but still audible. “I can’t even give you any carrots or sugar cubes. Just stolen berries.” He sighed. “I have got to be the unluckiest man in the world.” He sighed. “Seems no matter what I do, I’m destined for sufferin’.” his voice grew quiet, and you could barely hear, but you did catch the words “Wish the cholera’d taken me when it took mammy and pappy.” He muttered. 

Your heart sank as you listened to him. A heavy guilt settled on your heart for the way you’d treated him. He wasn’t any kind of tough, murderous O’Driscoll. He was just a man, beat around by life at every turn. And here you’d been only adding to his torment. 

Jasper chose that very moment to stand up, and you let out a squawk of surprise as you rolled off of where you were leaning on his back. You hit the dirt with a thud, as Jasper pulled himself to his feet, knocking your cup of coffee into you and covering you in the hot liquid.

“Wha... who... who’s there?” Kieran called, drawing his gun. Jumpy little thing. Though not without reason. No doubt Colm would have his hide if he could. Not to mention Bill and Sadie were always whispering in his ear about what they’d do to him if he let his guard down. 

“Jasper,” you huffed, pulling yourself to your feet and brushing off the dirt. “Just me. No need to get all worked up.” you assured him. Kieran seemed to relax some, and holstered his gun. 

“What’re you spyin’ on me now?” He asked blandly

“No, you interrupted my peaceful morning with your moaning.” you snapped back. Oopse. Hadn’t you just decided to be nice to him? Old habits die hard. 

“Oh... sorry...” He said quietly. You just shook your head and stepped toward him. He stepped back, and you slowed your pace, slowly approaching Branwen while doing your best not to spook her jumpy owner. 

“Branwen you said her name was?” you asked, letting her sniff your hand. She huffed out a breath in your hand, and you reached out to pet her, your other hand digging in your pocket for a sugar cube. You offered it to her, and she took it gratefully, crunching on it happily. You studied the beautiful mare.”What is she, a walker?” You asked. Kieran nodded. 

“Flaxen Roan.” He said. You nodded and patted her nose. 

“Nice to meet you, gorgeous girl.” You said. She nudged your hand with her nose, snuffling for another treat. 

You felt another big nose bump your back and turned to see Jasper behind you. He snuffled your pockets for a moment, but when he found them empty, he turned his attention to Branwen. Practically pushing you aside, he bumped his nose against Branwen, huffing so she could smell him. The two stood there for a moment, sniffing each other. 

“Don’t you go gettin’ any ideas, Mister.” Kieran lectured Jasper, teasingly. “You’d crush her, you’re so big.” 

Branwen let out a high pitched squeal, stomped her hoof, and bit Jasper on the neck. Jasper scrambled back and trotted away, flowy tail feathering out behind him as he retreated to a safe distance. You and Kieran laughed. 

“Yeah you tell him, girl.” You said, patting Branwens neck to calm her down. “Stallions ain’t worth the pain they’ll cause you.” you said, patting her flank. Branwen huffed and lowered her head, nibbling at the grass at her feet. You and Kieran met each other’s gaze over her back. 

“She’s a real beauty, O’Driscoll. You got yourself a fine hor--” 

“How many times do I have to say,” Kieren interrupted, face scrunching up with anger. “I ain’t no god damn O’Driscoll!!” He yelled. His voice cracked, and you could hear the hurt and anguish in it.You blinked in surprise. You’d never heard him raise his voice, except when he was begging for water. But you remembered what you’d just heard him saying to Branwen a moment ago. You stepped around the hitching post toward him.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” you said, sincerely. “You said it was Duffy right?” You asked. Kieran blinked in surprise, looking very much like an owl. He nodded slowly. 

“Yes,” He said, his voice dropping back to normal. His face flushed slightly. “Kieran Duffy.” 

“Well, Mister Duffy, I’m sorry. Old habits... sometimes they’re really hard to break when you haven’t known anything else.” You said quietly. 

“Just... call me Kieran. Please.” He said, calming back down. 

“Everything alright over here?” you heard Sean’s voice. You turned to see him approaching through the trees. Must have been on guard duty and heard Kieran shouting.

“Just fine,” You said quickly. “Duffy and I are just having a conversation.” You said. Sean narrowed his eyes at Kieran. 

“You better watch it, O’Driscoll.” 

“Or you’ll cut off my balls, yes I know.” Kieran said, sounding defeated. 

“No. She will. And she’ll do a far nastier job of it than I would.” He said, grinning. He tipped his hat and returned to guard duty. You turned back to Kieran. 

“I am sorry, Kieran. You don’t deserve the shit we’ve all been putting you through.” you said quietly, giving him a small smile. Kieran was blinking at you like a confused owl. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment, stunned. 

“I... thank you.” He finally stammered. You flashed him your friendliest smile. 

“Don’t worry about the others. They ain’t really gonna cut your balls off. Stop acting like a spooked lamb and they’ll stop treatin’ you like one.” You said. “And I’ll make sure to hide Bills tongs just to be safe.” you said, winking at him. 

The sun was rising, and you’d promised Javier you’d help him with a job. You’d better change out of your coffee-soaked clothes and get ready to start the day. 

“See you later, Kieran.” You said. Kieran nodded, still staring at you in shock. As you turned to walk away, you could feel his eyes on you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, you seen my gelding tongs anywhere?” Bill asked you a couple days later. He lowered his voice, snickering. “I wanna see if I can get that O’Driscoll to squeal again.” You sighed and set down your gun, which you were attempting to clean.

“I ain’t your mother. I don’t know where all your things are.” You sighed, rolling your eyes and trying not to snicker yourself. You’d sold them to the fence after you’d told Kieran you’d hide them. “Leave Duffy alone, Bill.” You said. 

“Duffy? Since when you callin’ him that?” Bill scoffed. 

“It’s his name, ain’t it?” you huffed. 

“So he says. But he was runnin’ with those O’Driscolls. He’d lie and tell you the sky was green if he thought he’d get away with it.” Bill said, leaning on the table so his face was close to yours, like he was telling you a deep secret. “If he says his name is Duffy, then so is mine.” 

“Good to know, Bill. I’ll start callin’ you that.” You said, standing up from the table. 

“I mean it,” Bill said, stopping you. “Don’t trust a word he says. We don’t know if he’s playing a long game yet.” 

“Ain’t you got something better to do than talk conspiracy theories, Bill?” you sighed. Bill huffed and turned away, leaving you alone. You holstered your freshly-cleaned gun and strode over to Jasper. You pulled your bow down from where it was tucked into the saddle, and grabbed your quiver of arrows. 

You walked just outside of camp, far enough away that no one would disturb you, but close enough that you could be found easily if needed. You just wanted a few minutes alone to think everything over. Your world was crumbling around you, civilization creeping up on you and Pinkertons breathing down your neck, and you weren’t sure what to do. 

Down in a grove of trees just outside of Horseshoe Overlook, you began practicing your archery. A knot in a tree made for a fair target. You spent the afternoon shooting arrow after arrow, mindlessly thinking things over. But your mind just kept spinning in circles, unable to find any way out of the sticky situation you and your family found yourself in. You let your mind drift to a much easier topic to comprehend. 

It was true what you’d said to Kieran, it was hard to push aside things you’d been taught for more than a decade. All O’Driscolls were murderous scum, and deserved whatever they got. Sometimes you forgot there were actual people in the sights of your target. It was probably easier that way. When you start humanizing the enemy, it’s hard to do what had to be done. 

But then there was Kieran. Was he really even an O’Driscoll? He clearly didn’t want to be. Just joined out of desperation. But how many other O’Driscolls were the same? How many that you’d killed were just like Kieran. 

“Oh, It’s just you, Miss.” A familiar voice broke you out of your thoughts.”

“Kieran?” You asked, turning automatically toward the sound of his voice, not realizing your arrow was knocked and ready to fire until it was too late. 

You watched in horror as your arrow flew toward him, as red droplets flew through the air, as Kieran fell backwards. 

“Kieran!” You tossed your bow aside and raced to where he was laying in the grass, eyes staring widely up at the trees above him. “Kieran? Talk to me. Where did I get you?” You asked. 

“I... I’m not dead?” He asked. 

“I don’t think so. Shit, I’m so sorry, Kieran. I was off with the pixies, wasn’t paying attention. Oh god please don’t be too badly hurt.” You said, panicking slightly. You saw some blood on his cheek and gently turned his head to one side. It looked like you’d grazed his cheek and sliced through part of his ear. Nothing serious. The force of it probably hadn’t been what sent him falling backwards. He’d just slipped while trying to duck out of the way.

“How bad is it?” He whimpered. You sighed. 

“Just a scratch.” You said, sitting backwards and gently helping Kieran up. “Kieran I am so, so sorry.” You said. “I was lost in my own head, didn’t realize what was happening.” 

“Not your fault,” He squeaked, still trying to give you a reassuring smile even though he was a nervous, shaking mess. “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that. I just h-heard someone out here and thought maybe someone was trying to attack the camp.” 

“You came out here to protect us?” You asked. He nodded. You pulled yourself to your feet and offered him a hand. “Come on. Lets go get you patched up. Can’t have that leaving a big scar and ruining your pretty face.” You teased. 

“Pretty?” Kieran scoffed, his voice unbelieving and embarrassed. And maybe just a little offended. You laughed and grabbed his wrist, leading him into camp. 

“What happened to him?” Susan asked as you passed. 

“He startled me.” You said simply. Susan chuckled and continued about her work. 

You reached your tent and pushed Kieran so he was sitting on a crate just outside your tent. You stepped inside and grabbed your little first aid kit. It didn’t take much to patch him up. The bleeding on his cheek had stopped on its own. His ear needed a stitch or two just to help hold it together. 

Kieran was tense as you stitched his ear, but didn’t move, didn’t whimper or whine. Just sat like a statue on the crate and let you do what you had to. You did your best to work quickly, keep his torture short. 

“That should do it,” You said, stepping back. Kieran let out a big sigh, his body relaxing some. Sweat beaded his forehead, but he seemed okay.

“Thank you, Miss,” he said, standing up. 

“Figured it’s the least I could do, considering i’m the one who nearly shot you through the eye.” You said. Kieran chuckled nervously and gave you a quick parting nod before he set his hat back on his head and strode across camp. 

You watched him walk away, something stirring in your heart. You pushed the feeling away. No. No way. But you couldn’t help but stare as Kieran walked away. You needed to get out of camp. 

“I’m goin’ out,” You said to Hosea as you passed him, walking to where Jasper was hitched up. “Gonna see if I can’t find us another golden lead.” 

“You do that, golden girl.” Hosea teased. You chuckled and grabbed Jasper’s saddle. You stopped for a moment when you saw him. His coat was practically shining, the white of his coat gleaming like a pearl and the browns looking like a deep red. Someone had brushed him until his coat was spotless. 

You paused as you realized who that someone had to be. Kieran. He must have done it while you were out practicing your archery. You smiled slightly to yourself before placing the saddle over his back, mounting up and riding out of camp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you returned to camp that evening, most of the gang was still up, chatting by the campfire. You dismounted and removed Jasper’s saddle and bridle, letting him loose to graze with the others. 

He trotted straight toward Branwen, whinnying in greeting. She looked up at him and flicked her ears back. Jasper slowed to a stop a few feet from Branwen and began grazing casually. Branwen eyed him suspiciously before returning to her grazing. 

You chuckled and slung his saddle over the hitching post before walking into camp. You tossed a quick donation in the box and wrote it down in the ledger. Not much. You’d managed to pick a few pockets. Had a couple new leads to follow. But nothing big yet. 

You glanced around camp, not even really knowing who you were looking for until your eyes landed on Kieran, sitting alone at one of the scout fires, scrubbing absentmindedly at a saddle. You moved to walk toward him then stopped yourself. You turned and went in the opposite direction, toward the stew pot. 

“Evening, Miss,” Pearson said cheerfully. 

“Mr. Pearson,” you nodded in greeting, scooping yourself a plate full of food. “Hey, has Duffy come over for any supper yet?” you asked. 

“Who?” Pearson asked, confused. 

“Mr. Duffy? You know, Kieran.” You explained. Pearson looked at you blankly. You pointed. 

“The O’Driscoll?” Pearson asked. You nodded. “Uh, no. I don’t think he has.” You grabbed a second plate and filled it with stew. “Since when do you care about him?” Pearson asked. 

“Good evening, Mr. Pearson,” You called over your shoulder as you walked away, ignoring his question. You crossed the camp toward Kieran. He didn’t even hear you approaching until you bumped his shoulder with the plate of stew. 

“Oh, g-good evening, Miss.” Kieran said, jumping up and knocking the saddle to the ground, dirt immediately sticking to the saddle. “Oh darn it.” He huffed. You just chuckled and handed him the plate of stew, sitting down next to where he’d been sitting. Kieran looked between you and the stew nervously. 

“D-did you want this spot? I can go find another if you...” 

“No, Kieran, I want to sit over here with you.” you said simply. He looked at you as if waiting for the punchline. “I mean, hey if you don’t want your supper, I can take it back to Pearson and let him know you turned it down...” Kieran quickly sat down and took a bite of the stew. He opened and closed his mouth as the hot chunk of meat burned his mouth. He huffed and puffed, trying to cool it down. You giggled. 

“Sorry. Shoulda warned you it was fresh from the pot.” You said. Kieran swallowed and chased it down with some water. He laughed. 

“It’s alright.” He said. This time he blew on his bite of stew before eating it. You watched his face fall slightly as he tasted it. You took a bite of the stew yourself, and frowned. Ugh it was disgusting. 

“Another one of Chef Pearson’s masterpieces.” You joked. 

“It’s almost inedible.” Kieran said. “N-not that I’m ungrateful or...” you chuckled and shook your head. 

“I ain’t offended. I didn’t cook it. Just the delivery girl.” You laughed, forcing down another bite of stew. 

“Well... maybe burning off my taste buds would be preferable to tasting this.” He joked. You laughed again. Kieran seemed encouraged by this, giving you a shy smile before returning to his stew. 

It was quiet for a moment, and Kieran’s smile slowly slipped into a frown as he began overthinking something.

“Why’re you bein’ nice to me?” He asked finally, looking over at you with hurt and confusion on his face. “Is it cause you heard my sob story and felt sorry for me. Is that it, you pity me?” He asked defensively. 

“No, Kieran.” you said. “I heard you talking to Branwen and realized what a bitch I’ve been.” You said. Kieran blinked at you. 

“Ah... well I wouldn’t have used that... particular word.” He stammered. You gave him a sideways grin. 

“But you did think I was something nasty, huh?” You asked. He looked nervously between you and the ground. 

“Yeah.” He finally admitted. 

“Well I’m sorry for that.” You said. “I’ve been taught since I was 14 years old that O’Driscolls are to be hated. It’s kind of hard to see past that. But now I do see. There’s no way you’re an O’Driscoll.” you said. Kieran sighed, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“I... thank you. That... The way everyone treats me... that means a lot.” He said. You just nodded. 

“Thanks for taking such good care of Jasper.” You said. 

“What do you...” 

“I’ve never seen his coat shine like that.” You said, smiling. “You did a fantastic job grooming him.” 

“Honestly I... I thought he was gonna kick me the first time I tried to groom him.” Kieran said. You chuckled. 

“Yeah he can be kind of grumpy sometimes. He’s a big boy. Ain’t afraid to throw his weight around.” You glanced over to where the horses were grazing. Boaz was sniffing around Branwen. Jasper let out an angry squeal and stomped his hoof before quickly chasing Boaz off. 

“I can see that.” He chuckled. “He’s kinda like his rider in that way.” you glanced over at Kieran, not sure if he was trying to compliment you or not. He just gave you a big smile. “But once you earn his trust, he comes around. Big ole softy really.” He said. You felt some heat rush to your cheeks. 

You turned back to look at the horses when you heard Branwen let out an angry squeal and kick at Jasper. Jasper looked like he was grinning as he continued to sniff at her and try to cozy up to her. Big idiot. 

“I’ve never seen Branwen hold her own like that though. She’s usually so... soft spoken and gentle. But she’s really telling him off.” Kieran commented. 

“Maybe she just needed to find her voice.” You said. “She’s like her owner like that.” You shot back, teasing Kieran with his own analogy. He chuckled and turned back to his food. 

“Yeah, maybe.” He said, seeming to get lost in thought. Branwen let out another angry squeal. 

“I can get him away from her if you’d like,” you said, glancing back at the two horses. 

“Nah. It’s good for her to learn to assert herself. Besides I don’t think she hates him, she’s just... settin’ boundaries.” 

“Well, Jasper ain’t too good at boundaries. There’s a reason Taima always grazes separate from him.” The two of you chuckled once more and continued eating your stew. 

Once Kieran finished, he picked up the saddle he’d been cleaning and returned to his task. You examined the saddle for a moment. It was filthy, even before being dropped in the dirt. You frowned, unhappy at seeing tack so poorly cared for. 

“Who’s saddle is that? It’s disgusting.” You asked. 

“Bills.” Kierian said, voice cracking slightly. You scrunched your nose up. 

“Eugh. Any man who lets his saddle get like that ought never ride.” You huffed. “Poor Brown Jack having to carry that disgusting thing around.” You said. Kieran chuckled. 

“Well, maybe I can save him from that,” Kieran said, scrubbing. You chewed your lip. It would take him all night to clean that damn saddle. You grabbed the bridle and another rag. The bridle was in just as bad a shape. Disgusting. You began scrubbing at the leather with the saddle oil. “I can take care of that.” Kieran protested. 

“I don’t mind. Anything to save poor Brown Jack.” You said. Kieran smiled and nodded. 

The two of you spent the rest of the evening sitting around the scout fire, chatting and cleaning Bills tack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, O’Driscoll,” Dutch’s voice hollering across camp woke you up. You felt yourself immediately start to panic. Dutch is probably the one person you couldn’t protect Kieran from. “O’Driscoll you lazy bastard, get up.” You peered out of your tent to see Dutch kicking Kieran’s foot, startling him awake. You and Kieran had been up until about 2 am cleaning Bill’s tack. If you were tired, poor Kieran, who didn’t have a bedroll, must be exhausted. 

“S...Sorry sir. What did you need?” Kieran asked, scrambling to his feet. You caught the way a small smile tugged at Dutch’s mouth for just a second. He did love having people trembling at his feet. 

“My horse needs to be groomed, and my tack cleaned.” Dutch stated. 

“Y-yessir. Right away, sir.” Kieran said, slinking away from Dutch. Dutch’s shoulders shook with mirth. 

You yawned and stretched, and stepped out of your tent. You were up. Might as well get started on the day. You walked over to the cooking fire and poured yourself a cup of coffee, surveying the camp as you sipped at the warm liquid. 

Jack was still asleep. Abigail was just rising for the day, as was much of the rest of the camp. Bill was passing guard duty on to Lenny. Javier was sharpening his knives. It was a nice, peaceful morning at Horseshoe Overlook. 

“Good morning, dear girl,” Hosea’s familiar, warm voice pulled you out of your trance. You smiled at him. 

“Morning, Hosea.” You replied, sipping at your coffee. 

“Any grand plans for the day?” He asked. 

“None so far. Might run into town on a supply run. I’m running low on a few things. If I decide to go, need me to pick anything up for you?” you asked. Hosea hummed. 

“Actually, yes. I’ll make you a list.” He replied. You nodded and turned back to surveying the camp. Hosea stood alongside you, sipping his own coffee. The two of you stood in comfortable silence for a little while, before Hosea broke the quiet. 

“So, what’s going on with that Kieran boy?” He asked bluntly, nearly making you choke on your coffee.

“What do you mean?” You asked. 

“Well, a couple weeks ago you were shoving him around camp with the rest of them. Now you’ve become quite friendly. I saw you helping him with his chores last night.” 

“He’s one of us now, ain’t he?” You said vaguely. “Figure I oughta start talkin’ to him if he’s gonna be sticking around.” You said. Hosea hummed for a moment, that all-knowing, paternal hum he was all too good at. You said nothing. 

“What do you think of him?” Hosea asked. “You think we can trust him?” 

“I think so,” You replied. “I mean, look at him,” You gestured to the way Kieran was struggling to carry the saddle, the bridle, the grooming brush, the saddle cleaner, and lead The Count. “He ain’t exactly a tough, murderous bastard.” 

“No. He really isn’t,” Hosea agreed. “I thought maybe he was putting on a show for us at first. But now I think I agree with you. He’s been telling the truth.” Hosea sipped at his coffee. “It’s good that you’re starting to trust him. Might make it easier for everyone else to warm up to him.” you hummed in agreement. 

You finished your coffee and began working on some camp chores. You distributed hay among the horses, skinned a deer for Pearson, helped Javier and Charles repair their tent, which was falling over. Just basic camp chores. 

Before you knew it, the sun was high in the sky. You glanced around camp, looking for Kieran. He was still working on grooming The Count, beautifully polished tack draped over the hitching post next to him. Kieran stepped back and studied his work, searching for any more dirt on The Count’s shiny white coat. Not finding any he sighed in relief.

You walked across camp to where Branwen was grazing. She nickered when she saw you, and you patted her neck affectionately. She nudged your chest with her nose and snuffled at your pockets, looking for a treat. 

“Aw, I’m sorry girl.” You sighed. “I’m fresh out. Gonna have to go into town and get some more treats.” Kieran approached, a soft smile on his face as he watched you with Branwen. “Need me to get anything while I’m in town?” You asked. 

"Oh. You don't need to get me anything."

"Why, someone else gonna do it?" You asked. Kieran paused. "why don't you come with me then. Get out of camp for a bit. Run into town with me."

"You'd trust me alone with you?" He asked. 

"Shouldn't I?"

"Th..that's not what I meant. But... The others don't trust me alone with anyone." He said. You just grinned. 

"Hey Dutch!" You hollered. Kieran flinched and scrambled away from you. "I'm takin' Duffy here into town to help me with a supply run. That okay?" 

"I suppose. Though I'm sure one of the others would be glad to go into town with you." Dutch said, frowning slightly. Javier was watching Kieran with narrowed eyes. 

"What if he tries to escape?" Javier asked. "Runs off to tell them where we're at?" 

"I think I can manage him." You huffed. "He's so starved it wouldn't take more than a breeze to topple him."

"Very well." Dutch said. You nodded and mounted Jasper. Kieran scrambled up onto Branwens back. "And O'Driscoll," he called to Kieran. Kieran shrank under his gaze "She comes back with so much as a scratch, it's on your head." He said darkly. Kieran gulped and followed you out of camp. 

The two of you were quiet as you rode through the trees away from Horseshoe Overlook. You rode your horses at a steady trot. You felt your shoulders relax some as you followed the road toward Valentine. It was always nice to get out of camp. You glanced over at Kieran who was looking at you nervously. 

“Why’d you want me to come with you?” He asked. 

“Figured you’d want out of that camp.” You said. “Valentine ain’t exactly far away, but at least you won’t be under Bills gaze for a little while.”

“V-valentine?” Kieran stammered, pulling Branwen to a stop. You pulled Jasper to a stop a few feet ahead of him, turning to face him. 

“Yeah. It’s the nearest town. Got a great stable where we can get supplies for the horses, and for us.”

“I can’t go into Valentine.” Kieran said. He was practically trembling. Branwen pawed nervously at the ground, picking up on her rider’s nerves. 

“Why not?” You asked, confused and a little irritated. 

“O-O’Driscolls.” He murmured. Realization hit you. The O’Driscolls had a mean hold on that town. There were always a few about, calling out insults and trying to start something. The moment they laid eyes on Kieran, he’d be dead. You nodded and pushed Jasper into a walk toward him, so Jasper stood alongside Kieran, facing the other direction. You rested a hand on his arm. 

“Okay. We won’t go into Valentine then.” You assured him. You paused, trying to think of the next closest town with everything you need. “How ‘bout this. If we go just to the other side of The Heartlands, there’s a little town called Rhodes. There’s a stable on the way, a good one too, with everything we need for the horses. We stop at the stable, then head into Rhodes and get anything else we need.”

“That’s so out of your way. I don’t want.... I should just go back to camp.” Kieran stammered. 

“If you want to,” You said gently, like you were soothing a spooked horse. “But it’s not out of my way. Nothing’s out of my way. I can go wherever I want. And while you’re ridin’ with me, so can you.” You explained. “If you want to go back to camp, that’s fine. We’ll go back. But I just thought you’d want a bit of freedom, at least for a little while.” you said. Kieran hesitated, fiddling with his reins before he met your gaze and nodded. 

“I... I’d like that very much.” He admitted. You smiled. 

“Then lets get going.” You said, pushing Jasper into a trot. Kieran turned around and pushed Branwen to match your pace. You followed the road, but Kieran grabbed your reins and stopped you.

“Wait. We shouldn’t go through the pass. The O’Driscolls set an ambush there a lot.” He said. You looked at the pass. It was a good place for an ambush. Lots of traffic too. The main road heading west from Emerald Ranch

“We’ll cut across the hills then, avoid roads altogether,” You said, turning off the trail and heading into the brush. “Should we ride a little faster? I’m sure Branwen would like to stretch her legs some.” You suggested. A big smile spread across Kieran’s face, and he nodded, patting Branwen’s neck. 

“I bet she’d love that,” He said, gathering the reins in his hands. Branwen came alive immediately, her whole body tense, ready to run. Yes she was certainly feeling the strain of being cooped up. You pulled Jasper’s reins tight and shifted in the saddle. 

“Well come on, then,” You said, squeezing Jasper’s sides. He leapt forward into a gallop, responsive as ever. He took off across the sage brush, dodging rocks with ease. He was used to racing across rocky terrain.

You heard Branwen let out a squeal, angry that Jasper was running faster than her, and heard her hoofbeats following. Jasper seemed to put an extra prance in his step, showing off as Branwen caught up. The two matched each other’s pace, stride for stride. 

Branwen threw her head up in the air and whinnied. It almost sounded like she was cheering, happy to be able to run and run and not stop. Her feet hardly seemed to touch the ground as she raced across the plateau. 

You weren’t expecting the happy cheer that came out of her rider. You glanced over at Kieran to see him spreading his arms out wide, eyes closed, just enjoying the ride. You’d never seen him look so happy. His smile was so sweet. A small dimple pulled at the corner of his mouth, right at the edge of his beard. His face, permanently creased with worry, seemed to relax, and for once his face matched his age. 

The wind tried to steal Kieran’s hat, but he caught it just in time. He glanced over at you and chuckled at his own antics. You laughed and met his gaze. The two horses slowed into a graceful canter. Now that you could hear over the horses hoofbeats, you picked up a conversation. 

“You looked like you needed that.” you said. 

“I-I really did.” Kieran admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. His face flushed red. 

“Well, you can come ridin’ with me anytime. Just let me know, and we can do this again.” You said. 

“Thanks,” Kieran said. The two of you fell into silence as you made your way down the hill toward Dewberry Creek. You could see the stable peeking through the trees on the other side of the creek. You slowed to a walk as you crossed the dry creek toward the stable. 

The horses drank gratefully from the trough next to the hitching post. Branwen stood closer to Jasper than she ever willingly had before. She seemed to be warming up to him. 

“Aside from treats, what do we need?” You asked as the two of you walked toward the stable. 

“Well... we technically have everything... but...” Kieran hesitated. 

“Spit it out, Kieran. If we need something for the horses, we’ll get it.” You said. 

“Well... The leather oil is grimy and old. And the brush is losing its bristles. And... Some scissors to trim their hair might be nice.” He said. The stable owner looked up as the two of you walked into the barn.

“Alright. What else?” You asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end you bought two new brushes, leather oil, some spare horse shoes in varying sizes, as much horse medicine and reviver as you could find, two tins of salve to treat any injuries the horses might receive, a new farrier kit for Kieran so he didn’t have to bother Hosea, and some leather working tools in case Kieran needed to repair any of the tack. 

Kieran began loading everything into the saddle bags. You paused, studying Branwen. Her bridle was wearing thin, and had been repaired in more than one spot. Kieran had clearly had it a long time, and it wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Hey,” you said quietly to the stable owner. “You have a bridle like that one? He’s in need of something new.” 

A few minutes later you were walking out of the stable with a new bridle behind your back. While Kieran was busy packing stuff into your saddle bags, you removed Branwen’s old bridle and slipped the new one on over her head. She chomped on the bit for a minute, getting used to the new metal. But in general she seemed happy with the nice new bridle. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was the same style she was used to, and would last many years. 

“What’s that?” Kieran asked, walking up beside you. You handed him his old bridle. 

“We can’t have our horse master riding around with this broken old thing,” You said quickly. “You needed a new one.” Kieran gasped and stepped forward, examining the new bridle on Branwen’s face. She threw her head proudly, showing it off. 

“Th-thank you,” He stammered. You felt your cheeks heat up, and looked away. 

“Like I said, can’t have your horse running around with broken tack.” You mumbled. Soft, curly hair brushed against your face as Kieran ducked under your hat and pressed a quick kiss to your cheek, his scraggly beard tickling your skin.

You stared up at him in shock. He blinked at you, seeming equally surprised by his actions. Neither of you moved for a moment, just staring at each other. You only broke out of your spell when Jasper nibbled at Kieran’s hat, trying to steal it off his head. Kieran jerked away, and you quickly looked away. 

“Well... thank you... again,” Kieran said. 

“Don’t mention it.” You replied, swinging the reins over Jasper’s head and mounting up. “Come on. Let’s get into town and get the rest of what we need.” You said. Kieran nodded and mounted Branwen beside you, and the two of you trotted off down the road toward Rhodes. 

“You... you didn’t have to buy me all that stuff, you know.” Kieran said nervously. 

“The money for all that came out of the camp funds,” You scoffed. “Only thing I paid for was your bridle. And like I said, that was just because you needed a new one.” You said defensively. You seemed to be fighting some internal battle between keeping up your tough exterior and letting your soft interior, which grew softer every moment you spent with Kieran, show through. “I bought all that for the horses, not you. They take care of us, carry us away from the law, they deserve to be well looked after.” 

“Right. Of course.” Kieran replied, nodding. 

It wasn’t long before the town of Rhodes came into view. Red dust covered everything, yet they insisted on painting all their buildings white. It was a nice little town, full of southern hospitality and pride (though those two things didn’t always go hand-in-hand).

You and Kieran hitched your horses next to the general store and walked inside. You glanced through the catalogue while Kieran browsed the shelves. Hosea and Pearson had both given you lists of things they needed. Just a few things, they’d said. You were regretting not bringing a wagon, but you’d just have to manage to fit what you could inside the saddle bags. 

Finally you’d gathered everything you needed. As you were paying for your things, you noticed Kieran slip something inside his pockets. You just hoped the shopkeeper didn’t notice. The last thing you needed was to try to protect him from a town of trigger happy hicks.

“Thank you,” You said to the shopkeeper as he handed you your items. 

“Come again,” He replied. Thank god he hadn’t noticed. 

Kieran carefully took some of the items from you, trying to help you carry it all, and clumsily tried to hold the door open for you, ever the gentleman. You walked around to the side of the building, back to your horses, and began rearranging everything to try to make it all fit. 

“Damn.” You muttered. Try as you might, it wouldn’t all fit in the saddle bags no matter what. You sighed, trying to think of a solution. 

“What about this?” Kieran asked, grabbing an empty potato sack that was leaning up against the shop. He filled the bag with everything that didn’t fit in the saddle bags and expertly strapped it to his saddle so that it rested on Branwen’s rump. “There.” He said, satisfied. “It’s not perfect, but Branwen’s got a smooth gait. As long as we ride slow, this should stay on no problem.” 

“Perfect.” You said, turning and closing the saddlebags on Jasper. You felt a hand at your satchel, and felt something slip into your bag. “Why mister Duffy I didn’t know you were such a little thief,” you teased quietly, reaching into your bag. “I saw you in there, stuffing this into your... pocket.” You paused, confused, when you pulled the item out of your bag. 

It was a chocolate bar. Just a simple chocolate bar. Kieran was grinning at you sheepishly, looking very much like a child who’d taken a cookie from the cookie jar, not a man who’d stolen you a chocolate bar. 

“Why’d you choose this?” You asked. “And why for me?”

“Well I... I wanted t-t-to repay you,” He said bashfully. “F-for the bridle and... and for bein’ so kind to me.” He said, digging his boot into the dust. “It ain’t much. Ain’t nearly enough. But I... I had to do something. My mammy raised me with manners, you see.” He said.

Oh god what was happening to you? Looking at Kieran, standing there, face red with embarrassment, you just wanted to wrap him in your arms and never let go. You didn’t of course. That would be too vulnerable, too emotional.

“I owe you more than just candy, but... I don’t got any money. But one day I... I wanna repay you proper.” he said. “For now, well I hope the chocolate can be a start.” 

“You really don’t have to...” You began, but you stopped. “But thank you,” You said, tucking the chocolate back in your bag. “I love chocolate. It’s been forever since I’ve had any. I usually give any I find to little Jack. But I’ll make sure to keep this one for myself.” Kieran smiled that bright, ear-to-ear smile you’d seen earlier. “Come on, let’s go this way. Might as well chase some leads while we’re here.” you said, grabbing Jasper’s reins and leading him through town. Kieran walked alongside you quietly, leading Branwen behind. When you reached the Parlor House, you hitched your horses.

“Come on. Best place to find a lead is at a Saloon. Or in this case, ‘Parlor House,’” you said, dramatically emphasizing the words Parlor House. Kieran chuckled and followed you inside. 

“Hungry?” you asked, looking his thin frame up and down. Kieran nodded, unable to even pretend he wasn’t. He was practically drooling at the sight of food. The two of you approached the counter, and you ordered the Catfish meal. 

The two of you sat at a booth near the door, where you could listen in on conversation and hopefully find a lead. Kieran dug into his meal with gusto while you slowly picked at the tender, tasty catfish meal. 

For the first time, you studied Kieran up close. Really studied him. It was hard to tell what was him and what was grime. Poor man hadn't been allowed to clean himself up in weeks. His face may be covered in freckles, but it also could just be dirt. His beard was patchy and uneven. He wasn't quite able to grow a full one yet. His hair was thin and greasy looking. 

"Have I got somethin' on my face?" Kieran asked, and you realized you'd been staring. 

"You’ve got plenty on your face. When was the last time you took a bath?" You asked. Kieran let out a huff of fake offense. 

"You sayin’ I stink?" 

"I wasn't sayin’ it, but..." You teased. He laughed. You handed him some coins "Go on. Go order yourself a bath. Take advantage of it while you can.”

"I couldn't..."

"Just go take a bath." You huffed, shoving the coins into his hands. Kieran shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth and returned his plate to the counter. He talked with the barkeeper for a second before he turned and headed up the stairs. 

You sat quietly at your table, slowly eating your food while observing the crowd inside the Parlor House. It was a much more polite group than most saloons you had been in. Seems only the wealthy drank in social settings here. There was a pair of drunks leaning against the bar, far too wasted for the time of day. But even they seemed well off, clothes clean and finely made. They’d make easy targets

You slowly finished your food, giving them time to down even more liquor and hopefully drop their guard even further. You glanced around the room, formulating your plan. It wouldn't take much to charm the men into a false sense of security. From there it should be easy to relieve them of their money. 

You finished your last bite of food, and were about to put your plan into action, when Kieran came down the stairs. Instead of walking toward you like you thought he would, he turned to the bar and ordered two beers. Carrying one in each hand, he turned to you with a smile. 

He took one step away from the bar and appeared to slip, tipping the beers over the targets you’d been eyeing as he crashed into them. You watched as he spluttered and stammered, apologizing profusely while trying to regain his balance and help straighten the two men out. 

“D’you know how much this suit cost mister?” One of them howled drunkenly, grabbing Kieran by the collar and lifting him off his feet, only to fall backwards and pull Kieran down on top of him. 

“I-I-I-I I am so sorry, sir.” Kieran stammered, scrambling backwards. 

“Sssomeone oughta teach you not to mess with the Raiders.” The other man slurred, pulling Kieran up by the back of his neck. 

“Sirs, please,” you ran over, putting on your best scared woman act. “That’s my brother! I’m so sorry. He’s had one too many tonight,” you said. “I’m sure two fine, clean men such as yourselves can forgive one drunken fool's mistake.” You said, batting your eyelashes at them. The two drunks exchanged glances and nodded, dropping Kieran on his feet. 

“Alright, Missy. Just get ‘im home.” The one mumbled. You nodded and linked your arm through Kieran’s leading him out of there. 

“Nice cover,” Kieran whispered as you dragged him out of the saloon. 

“Are you really that clumsy?” You hissed, leading him toward Branwen. 

“No. I was playin’ ‘em.” He said, slipping his hand out of his pocket to reveal a thick wad of cash. You gasped. 

“You did all that to steal from them?!” You asked incredulously. “You nearly got your teeth knocked out.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” He said, grinning at you to show a chipped front tooth. “But usually if I cower and squirm enough, people’ll let me go with a quick beating.” 

“Jesus,” you muttered, looking at Kieran like you were looking at a new man. You’d never have expected him to be a thief, let alone a good one. “Come on. We better get out of here before they sober up.” You said, vaulting onto Jasper’s back. The two of you rode casually out of town, heading west back toward Horseshoe overlook. 

You glanced over at Kieran as you rode. He was clean now, having taken full advantage of his bath. He did have some freckles on his face, though fewer than it had looked like before. The wrinkles on his face were less noticeable without dirt caked onto his skin. He’d trimmed his beard a little, so that it was all the same length. It looked much less patchy this way. And his hair looked so soft now that it wasn’t weighed down with dirt and sweat and grease. You wanted to reach your hand out and run your fingers through it. Your hand even twitched slightly with the urge to do so, but you stopped yourself. 

The two of you rode along the train tracks back toward Horseshoe Overlook. The sun was beginning to dip behind the trees, bathing the world in a beautiful orange glow. 

“Thank you, for today,” Kieran said after a little while. “I really, really needed that.” He sighed. “Just... it’s hard, you know? To live every day of your life being kicked like a street dog. No one trusts you, no one likes you. It... it wears on you after a while.” He sighed. You nodded. 

“Of course,” you said. “Any time you need to get out of camp again, just... let me know. I’ll see what I can do.” You said. You could see the pillar of smoke from camp spiraling into the air, and the glow of the campfire through the trees as you approached. You dismounted, and Kieran followed suit. The two of you continued on foot, leading your horses the rest of the way to camp. 

“Here,” He said, holding out his hand to you. He held two money clips and two fancy pocket watches. His take from looting the men. 

“No. It’s your score. You keep it.” you said. “You gotta donate to camp though. The camp gets its share.” you reminded him. 

“No, you deserve it, after everything you--”

“Kieran,” you said gently, cutting him off and coming to a stop, he stopped next to you. “You want Dutch to start trusting you? Want to start feeling like you’re part of this gang?” you asked. Kieran nodded vigorously. “Donate to the box. Best way to get Dutch’s attention. Trust me.” you said. 

You paused, scuffing your foot in the dirt for a moment as Kieran shoved his loot back into his pocket. You warred with yourself over if you should say anything, what you should say. But it felt like you had to acknowledge what you felt. 

“I had fun today,” You admitted after a moment. “You can ride with me any time.” You glanced up at Kieran. His face was scrunched up like he was in pain. “What? Did I say something wrong?” you asked nervously. He shook his head vigorously. 

“N-not at all. Just the opposite. I... I want... very much... to... to kiss you right now.” He stammered, casting his eyes from side to side as if worried he was about to be caught. 

“You should.” you said quietly. He stared at you in shock and shook his head. 

“I-i-i-i couldn’t. Th-the others would skin me and turn me into a t-table cloth or... or...” He stammered nervously. 

“For gods sake Kieran, just...” You dropped Jasper’s reins, stepped forward, cupped Kieran’s face in your hands, and pressed your lips against his. 

You were relieved when he melted into the kiss, lips eagerly matching yours move for move, confirming that he wanted this just as much as you did. He dropped Branwen’s reins and placed one hand on your waist, one on your lower back, lifting you up onto your toes so you could kiss him easier. Your hands went up to his hair, knocking his hat off his head and sliding your fingers through his freshly cleaned hair. It was just as soft as you’d imagined, black silk sliding between your fingers. 

Eventually you had to break the kiss for air, though you kept your forehead pressed against his. His grey-blue eyes sparkled in the faint glow from the distant campfire. He sighed and looked down, closing his eyes and scrunching his face up in worry. 

“I shouldn’t have... they’ll kill me for sure, now.” He whimpered, ducking his head. You felt his arms tremble slightly under your grasp, and it was then you realized just how deep his fear of the others went. He was scared to his very core. You gently tilted his chin up to look at you. His eyes met yours, scared and searching. You gave him a quick peck on the lips, which he matched. 

“I won’t let them harm another hair on your head.” You vowed. “Any of them try anything, and I mean anything, and I’ll break their nose.” you said. “They’re over protective of me, sure. But they also respect me and my choices. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Kieran chuckled, a warm, comforting sound, light but thick, like honey. 

“Well, I suppose if you’re there, it’ll be okay,” He said. You were a bit taken aback by his reaction. 

“You ain’t upset that you gotta be protected by some girl?” You asked. 

“You ain’t some girl. You’re tougher than any of them.” He said, “If you say you’ll protect me, I know I’ll be safe.” He cleared his throat. “Besides it’s... it’s kind of... fetching.” 

“Fetching?” You asked. 

“Well... I guess I like the idea of you protecting me. As weird as that may sound,” He chuckled shyly. “I think it's... kind of a-attractive.” he couldn’t meet your gaze, but he was smiling. This was far from the reaction you expected, but his words warmed your core. 

“Well alright then,” you said, giving him another quick, chaste kiss. “Come on. Let's get into camp so you can show off your take to Dutch.” you said. 

You grabbed Jasper’s reins, and Kieran grabbed Branwens. The two of you turned to start down the path toward camp, and froze when you saw Charles standing there, watching you both. 

“Have a good ride, you two?” Charles asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“No. I mean... yes... I mean...” Kieran stammered. Charles just chuckled and shook his head. 

“I don’t care about any of that,” Charles said, referring to what he’d just witnessed. He stepped aside so you and Kieran could make your way into camp. Kieran shied away from Charles, but followed you carefully into camp. 

A few of the gang called greetings to you as you hitched Jasper up and removed his saddle. You slung your heavy saddlebag over your shoulder so you could deliver your purchases to Hosea and Pearson. Kieran nervously followed you across camp toward Dutch’s tent. 

You opened the ledger and wrote down your spending, taking out a few bills to pay yourself back for what you spent for the camp.

“You were gone a long time.” Dutch noted, setting his book aside and standing next to the box with his arms folded. “Valentine ain’t that far away you know.” 

“We didn’t go to Valentine. Didn’t feel like tangling with O’Driscolls today, especially with their number one most wanted tagging along. We went down to a little town called Rhodes.” 

“Get anything good?” Dutch asked, watching you write in the book. 

“Just supplies. Nothing fancy. Kieran said some of the horse tools were getting old and useless so we got some new ones.” You said, setting down the pen. Dutch turned his eye on Kieran, who was standing behind you. 

“What’re you standing around for, boy?” Dutch growled. Kieran jumped back and tried to stammer out an answer, but he shrank under Dutch’s gaze. The calm, happy man you’d just ridden with was gone, and the nervous, squeaky man was back. 

“Actually he’s got a donation for the box.” You said, Kieran nodded vigorously and stepped forward. He paused, and you realized he might not know how to read or write. You slid in beside him, carefully taking the pen. “Quite the little thief. Managed to con two wealthy patrons at the saloon. What did you want to donate, Kieran? I’ll write it down.” You said. 

“Th-the pocket watches, and...” Kieran opened one of the money clips and counted out the money. “$75.” 

“That’s two gold pocket watches, and $75 in cash.” you said, scribbling it down quickly. “Okay. Put it in the box.” Kieran lifted the lid of the box and plopped his donation inside. 

“Thank you, Miss,” He said. “Good evening, both of you.” He said before scurrying off. 

“So, you robbed a couple bastards and gave him the score to put in the box?” Dutch asked, watching Kieran, then looking back at you. You scoffed. 

“Does that sound like something I’d do?” You asked. “No, honest to god he robbed them all himself. I was just as surprised as you.” you said. “He used his demeanor to his advantage. Acted like a nervous buffoon and managed to relieve two wealthy bar rats of their belongings without attracting suspicion.” you said. “It was really somethin’.”

Dutch hummed, but said nothing more, opening the box and examining the two pocket watches. His eyebrows raised, impressed by the take. 

“Good night, Dutch.” you said, shifting the heavy saddle bag on your shoulder and walking away. It didn’t take long to distribute your purchases between Pearson and Hosea, and then you headed to your tent, travel-weary and ready for bed.

On your pillow lay a small white daisy. It was a little crushed, but still pretty. You didn’t have to even think about it to know who it was from. You had no idea where he’d gotten the daisy, or when he’d placed it on your pillow, but you knew it was from Kieran. 

You held the daisy close and lay back on your cot, grinning like a schoolgirl. Good god when had you become such a softie? Damn that Kieran Duffy. It had only taken about a week for him to turn you soft. You fell asleep thinking about him. His laugh, his smile, the feeling of his lips against yours, and his hair slipping through your fingers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few days later when the time came to follow through on your promise to protect Kieran. 

You’d been spending more and more time with him. He’d come and drink coffee with you every morning. In the evening you’d sit with him and eat supper together. On more than one occasion you’d caught him watching you work. You didn’t mind at all. In fact, when you did catch him staring, you’d sometimes put on a little show for him, making a point of bending over to pick up the next log you were chopping, or popping open a couple more buttons on your blouse on a hot day. It always had the desired result of turning him bright red. 

Others had noticed him watching too, unfortunately. 

“Oh. Hey fellers. What’s going on?” You heard Kieran’s cheerful voice across camp. You looked behind you to see what was happening. 

John, Arthur and Jaiver were circling Kieran, dark expressions on their faces. John grabbed Kieran by the collar and picked him up with ease, slamming him back against the wagon.

“Shit,” you muttered, jumping to your feet. Hosea, who’d been reading his newspaper beside you, looked over at you, then at the scene across camp. Everyone in camp was watching at this point. Sadie even let out a little cheer. You strode across camp quickly. 

“We’ve seen you watching her, O’Driscoll.” John growled. 

“Seen what it does to you too,” Javier said, using his knife to gesture to Kieran’s crotch. Kieran was white as a sheet, stammering out nonsense, unable to string two words together.

“You follow her around like a lost puppy, always by her side.” Arthur growled. 

"What business you got with her, O'Driscoll?" John demanded. “You pestering her? Having fantasies above your station?” 

“N-n-no sir. I... we...” 

You grabbed the back of John's shirt and yanked him off of Kieran. John whirled around to face you, and you punched him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling. You shoved Javier away, and swung at Arthur, only missing him because he stepped back before you could make contact. John stared up at you, wide-eyed, confusion and hurt written all over his face as he rubbed his jaw. You stood between your three brothers and Kieran.

"You touch him again, any of you, and I’ll do to you what Bill threatened to do to him.” you shouted. Everyone in camp stood gaping at you. "And that goes for the rest of you, you hear?! Touch one hair on his head and you’ll have me to answer to.” You warned.

Everyone was silent, staring at you in disbelief, except for Charles and Hosea, who both had known in one way or another. Slowly all heads turned to Dutch, waiting for him to intervene, to say something, anything. He just chuckled, highly amused by the situation. 

"Well, looks like she's claimed Kieran as her pet." He replied. You shot him a look. Grabbing Kieran’s hand, you pushed past Arthur and strode across camp toward the horses. Jasper and Branwen were clearly agitated by everything that just happened, prancing nervously.

“Come on,” You said, simply, mounting up on Jasper’s back. Kieran pulled himself into Branwen’s saddle and the two of you rode out of camp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

You were both silent as you rode, heading down toward the lake. Kieran didn’t try to press you, didn’t say a word. He just followed you loyally as you cut off the path and through the trees. You stopped above a short cliff overlooking the beach and the lake. You stared out at the lake for a minute before you dismounted. 

You began setting up your tent, deciding to make camp there, and Kieran began creating a small firepit. You caught him looking over at you now and then, clearly anxious to ask if you were okay, but knowing better than to do so. 

“I’m... I’m gonna go catch us some dinner.” He said quietly. You nodded and continued setting up camp. You felt... strange. A flurry of emotions swirled inside of you, things you’d never felt before. You wanted to laugh, cry, scream, fight anyone who stood in your way, and most importantly, you wanted to pin Kieran to the ground and ride him through the night.

Once the tent was set up, you sat on the little ledge, looking down at Kieran, who was fishing from the shore. You watched as he expertly hooked a steelhead trout. He turned around, saw you watching, and held up his prize proudly. You gave him the biggest smile you could muster. He turned and began making his way back up to your little camp. 

You heard him walk into camp, but didn’t turn around. He stopped for a moment, and you could feel his eyes watching you. You felt his warm, soft presence approach you, and after a moment he sat down beside you. His shoulder brushed against yours, and you instinctively leaned into him. His arm rested on the ground behind you, not quite wrapping around you, but pressing against you to let you know he was there.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly. You sighed slowly. 

“Yeah,” you said. “I’m just... I’m not used to this.” 

“Used to what?” 

“To... this...” You said, gesturing between the two of you. “To... caring about someone so much. Kieran, I’ve been running with the gang since I was a teenager. I haven’t exactly lived a normal life. Any time I’ve tried to get close to anyone, those blockheads get in the way. I’m not used to feeling this way. I’m... i’m kind of scared.”

“You’re scared... of me?” Kieran asked quietly. 

“Not of you... not exactly. Of how you make me feel.” you said quietly. “Somehow you’ve found your way through that hard shell I’ve built and got me feeling things I ain’t ever felt before.” It was silent for a moment, and Kieran let out a small chuckle. He pressed his lips to the side of your head for a moment before he pulled away. 

“Is that all?” He asked, sounding relieved. “For a second I thought you regretted kissing me. Or at the very least were mad at me for what happened back at camp. But you... you care for me?”

“I... I think so. I don’t know. I just... you make me feel all soft and warm.” you said, blushing. 

“I care for you too.” Kieran said quietly, taking your hand. His hand was surprisingly big, fingers long and skinny. A few callouses scraped against your hand as his thumb stroked it gently. “Even as emotionally stunted as you may be.”

“Emotionally stunted?” you squealed with fake offense. 

“Yeah, you heard me.” Kieran teased. “What kinda woman doesn’t know how to deal with her emotions?” He grinned wickedly at you. You huffed and slapped his arm lightly. Kieran laughed, a big laugh that shook his entire body. He took your hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of your hand tenderly. 

You reached a hand up to cup his face, turning your body slightly so you could face him. You scratched your fingers lightly through his beard, loving the feeling of the soft hairs against your fingers. He sighed and leaned into your hand, just as touch starved as you. He scooted closer and leaned in. Your hats fell into the dirt as you pressed your foreheads together. 

You closed the gap between the two of you, lips locking on his. He sighed into the kiss and pulled you close. You leaned into him, pressing your body up against him. He leaned back, resting his weight on one hand as you leaned over him. Your hands rested on his ribcage for a moment before slowly trailing them down his body to his belt, resting on his belt buckle for a moment. 

“You want...” Kieran broke the kiss, looking up at you in wonder. “You really want to... with me?” He asked, his eyes searching yours. You nodded. 

“Yes,” You said. “Only if you want to of course.” you added. Kieran nodded vigorously. 

“I-i-i-i’ve never wanted someone so much.” He stammered. “I just never... I just can’t believe you’d want...want--” You cut him off with another long kiss. He moaned into your mouth, and you undid his belt buckle. 

“What if someone spots us?” Kieran asked, looking around nervously, but not stopping your hands. Your lips trailed down his neck, and he let out a little squeak.

“Move into the tent if you’re worried about that,” you mumbled against his skin. Kieran scooted backwards, backing up into the tent. You crawled in after him, kneeling next to him as he settled inside the tent. You tugged at his wild rag until it was loose enough that you could pull it over his head before you pressed your lips to his neck. 

You kissed along his neck before locking your lips on a spot just below his beard. When you went back to camp, you were going to make sure everyone knew who Kieran belonged to. Kieran moaned and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close as you marked him. Once you were satisfied that the hickey would be visible, you let him go. 

“Won’t be any doubt in camp tomorrow that you're mine.” You murmured. Kieran let out another groan, and you once again began working on his belt, undoing the buckle and tossing his belt aside. You slid his blue denim jacket off his shoulders, followed by his suspenders, letting them hang down around his hips.

“Wait...” He said as you began working on the buttons of his trousers. You stopped immediately looking up at him, concerned. “I... uh... that is... I...” He sat up and rested his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you closer. “Can I have a turn?” He asked. 

“A turn?” You asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah. T-taking your clothes off?” He asked. “Don’t seem fair that you’re still wearing all those layers and you’ve nearly got me down to my drawers.” he said. You smiled and nodded, sitting back on your heels. 

Kieran pulled himself up onto his knees and began kissing you once again. His hands went to your gunbelt, undoing the buckle and setting it next to his. He slid your jacket off your shoulders, then began working the buttons of your vest before pushing it off you as well, so that you were in your blouse and skirt. He studied you a minute, breathing heavily. 

“So beautiful...” He murmured, running a hand up and down your arm for a moment. You plucked at the first button on your blouse, undoing it and silently giving him permission to take it off. His fingers fumbled at the buttons of your shirt for a moment, struggling to undo them in his flustered state. 

He gasped as he caught sight of the tops of your breasts. His hand slowly slipped into your blouse, resting over your heart, thumb gently rubbing over your clavicle. You sighed, tilting your head back slightly. As skinny as he was, he was surprisingly warm. His hand felt comforting pressed against your chest. He tugged your blouse out of where it was tucked into your skirt and pulled it over your head, leaving you in your skirt and camisole. 

“Better?” you asked, a little breathless. Kieran nodded, and you smashed your lips against his once more, fingers working on his shirt, undoing the top few buttons until you could pull it over his head and toss it aside. Kieran’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on your skirt, until he finally managed to get them undone. You slipped your skirt down below your hips then sat on the ground, sliding your skirt the rest of the way off, and taking your bloomers with it for good measure. 

Kieran sucked in a breath as he caught sight of your center. You moved back up on your knees and kissed him once more, breaking away so that he could pull your camisole over your head. Your fingers went to his trousers once more and began working on the buttons. You hooked a finger over his trousers and drawers, pushing them down below his hips. 

You glanced down at his half-hard cock. It was small. You remembered catching sight of it accidentally when Bill threatened to geld him and it had looked even smaller then, flacid and scared. You wrapped your hand around it and began stroking, smiling up at Kieran.

“I-i-it gets bigger,” He stuttered. You pressed your lips to his. 

“I know how they work, darlin’.” you said, and he let out a strangled laugh, which turned into a moan as you began stroking him faster. “Lie on your back for me, sugar. I’m gonna make you feel good, and we’ll see just how much it grows.” You teased, letting him go. He obeyed, kicking off his boots, followed by his pants and drawers. 

Kieran leaned backward, propping himself up on his elbows. You knelt in front of him, taking in the sight of him splayed out, waiting for you. He was so skinny, just this side of underweight. You made a quick mental note to make sure he ate more. But, scrawny as he was, he was still muscular, years of working with horses having toned his body. Short, dark curls trailed down his chest, narrowing at his abdomen. He watched you nervously as you studied him. You met his gaze and smiled seductively. 

“God you are handsome,” you said, watching as his face flushed twenty different shades of red. You slid down on your stomach so that your cheek was resting against his thighs. You casually blew out a breath of air against his cock, making his whole body twitch. You wrapped your hand around him. He already felt bigger than he had before. 

You scooted up his body so that your mouth hovered just over his cock. You lowered your mouth over him, closing your lips around him. You bobbed your head slowly at first, taking your time. You could actually feel his cock slowly growing in your mouth as you began taking more and more of him in, sucking and licking. Kieran flopped down on his back with a whimper, clutching at the bedroll underneath him. 

You watched as he began to lose himself, doing his best to stay still, but failing miserably as your lips drove him wild. He was a whimpering mess already, and you’d hardly touched him. You stroked his thigh gently as you continued bobbing your head before letting him go. 

“How long’s it been?” You asked, stroking him lazily. 

“Far too long,” He whined as you ghosted kisses over the tip of him. “Shoot... careful. You’ll make me...” you slowed down what you were doing, keeping up his pleasure, but also keeping his orgasm at bay. He groaned and whined, warring internally between wanting release and wanting to drag this out. 

“My my, Mr. Duffy,” you remarked, studying his cock, which had grown much larger than you would have expected. He was average length, with a thick base. A far cry from the small thing you’d pulled out of his trousers. “You weren’t kidding about it growing.” You teased. Kieran let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Told you,” he panted. He sat up, and you let him go, pulling him up for a kiss, which he gladly met. You tugged lightly at his feathery hair as you kissed him, drawing another moan from him. His hand rested on your waist for a moment before it began dipping lower, resting on your thigh. You spread your knees slightly, giving him access. 

“C-can I return the favor?” He asked, fingers drumming lightly against your thigh, waiting for permission. You nodded and he surged forward, pressing kisses along your jaw as his fingers dipped down into your center. He hummed as he felt how wet you were. 

Kieran scooted backward, dragging kisses down your neck and chest, stopping to shower your breasts in affection for a moment before he continued down. Still kneeling, you leaned back on your hands and parted your knees further as his face neared your core. 

He flicked his tongue out against your center, causing you to jump slightly. A low chuckled rumbled in his throat, and the vibrations tickled your sensitive skin. 

“I’m guessing it’s been some time for you too?” He asked innocently, peering up at you as his thumb came between your legs to gently rub. You sighed and nodded, rolling your head back slightly. 

“You’re the first person those idiots ain’t scared off in some time,” you admitted. Kieran pressed kisses along your thigh. “Been taking care of myself for far too long.” You didn’t miss the way Kieran’s cheeks flushed red, and his eyes flashed with lust at your confession. 

“Well we’ll just have to change that,” He murmured against your skin before bringing his lips between yours. His tongue flicked out against your clit, lapping slowly to help work you up to it. 

“Mmmph. Kieran,” You sighed blissfully, one hand coming down to tangle in his hair. He flicked his tongue across your clit, making your body twitch slightly. “Yes. There.” You encouraged him. 

Kieran continued his ministrations, alternating between flicking his tongue over your bud and licking long strips up your core. His short, wiry beard tickled your thighs gently, and his fingers gripped your hips tightly, the two sensations contrasting beautifully. 

You were surprised at how quickly he had you unraveling underneath him, chanting his name like a song as he continued showering you with affection. You sighed and moaned with his every touch, encouraging him on as he flicked his tongue against your clit. 

“Tell me when you’re comin’?” He asked. You chuckled. 

“You’ll be the first to know,” you teased. Kieran just grinned and returned to his ministrations. He lapped at your clit and you let out another loud moan. He wouldn’t be waiting long if he kept it up like that. You could feel your orgasm fast approaching. 

Your hands came down to tangle in his hair, tugging lightly at his feathery locks as he continued sucking and licking. He moaned against your clit as your fingers clutched his hair, and the vibrations were nearly enough to send you over. 

“I’m,” you panted, lips not quite wanting to form words. “Shit. Kieran I’m... oooh.” You moaned as your orgasm washed over you. Kieran slowed his tongue, easing you through your orgasm as your leg tightened around his head. 

You carefully released his hair, worried you’d tugged too hard. Slowly as the aftershocks of your pleasure subsided, you were able to loosen the vice grip your thighs had on Kieran’s head. He popped up, grinning proudly and wiping some of your fluids from his beard before leaning forward and kissing you

You pushed Kieran onto his back and climbed on top of him, calves squeezing his hips. You ground down on top of him a few times, letting him slide between your folds. He groaned and clung to the blanket underneath him. You lifted yourself up. 

“Hold your cock up for me, darlin’,” You cooed. Kieran did as you asked, gripping his member and holding it up so you could slowly lower yourself down onto it. You sighed as he parted your lips, that beautiful pressure and stretch combining into a complete, full feeling. “Good,” you praised as you made contact with his hips. Kieran squirmed underneath you, doing his best to stay still. 

Slowly you moved yourself up and down on top of him, taking him in again and again. You tilted back slightly, changing the angle. You propped your hands on Kieran’s knees, supporting yourself as you continued to thrust against Kieran. The extra leverage allowed you to pick up the pace, drawing a long moan from Kieran. He covered his mouth. 

“Don’t,” you whispered. “It’s so much better if you make noise.” You assured him, “Then I know you’re likin’ it. I hate when men are quiet about it.” Kieran hesitated at first, clearly not ready to make a ton of noise. You sheathed him completely inside of you, and squeezed around him while grinding down. This pulled a low groan from him. “Perfect.” you cooed. 

“C-c-can I touch you?” Kieran asked quietly. 

“Of course you can,” You whispered. Kieran sat up, wrapping his arms around your lower back, pulling your hips down against his as the two of you moved together. He leaned forward and nipped at your chest as your hips began to move in sync.

You leaned forward and pulled his face up to meet yours. He whimpered and moaned as your lips moved against his. You lightly took his bottom lip between your teeth, not enough to hurt, just enough that he could feel it. 

“Damn, girl,” Kieran panted when you broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of your shoulder. “Feel so good. God damn.” He murmured, voice sounding hoarse with lust. 

“Yeah?” You asked. 

“Yeah,” he panted. “Best feeling in the world.” you bounced on top of him and he let out a low growl. You were surprised at the sound. It was deep, animalistic. Not a noise you would have expected to hear from the nervous little puppy dog underneath you. Perhaps there was a wolf inside him that just needed the right motivation to come out. 

“Touch me, Kieran,” You whispered, tilting your head back as your bounced up and down on his lap. Kieran didn’t need any further encouragement. His lips immediately latched on to your breast, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. One arm remained wrapped around your waist, but the other came to rest on your lower abdomen, thumb dipping between your folds and finding your pearl once more. 

You let out a moan and ground against his thumb as he began rubbing. He was a fast learner, and it didn’t take him long to find a rhythm that had you coming undone above him again. You moaned his name as you continued to bounce and grind on him. 

You felt Kieran let go of your breasts, and you could feel his eyes on you. You forced your eyes open and glanced down at him. He was watching you move, his eyes practically sparkling with awe and wonder. You reached forward and cupped his face, leaning down to rest your head on his. 

“You are a goddess,” He mumbled, voice hoarse with lust. “You gotta be. Ain’t no way any other woman looks like you do right now,” He murmured. You chuckled. 

“However I look now, you’ve made me this way,” You reminded him, pressing your lips to his. His thumb began working faster, and you moaned into the kiss. You tore your lips away, crying out in pleasure. “Oh, God, Kieran yes.” You wailed, feeling your core tightening once more.

Kieran’s lips returned to your chest, nipping and kissing at your breasts and clavicle as you tossed your head back once more, rolling your hips against his as he pulled another orgasm from you. 

“Kieran,” You sighed blissfully, hips stuttering against his as you rode out another wave of pleasure. Another low growl rumbled from Kieran’s chest, louder this time, as your walls squeezed and fluttered around him. 

Before you could even react, you were on your back, Kieran leaning over you. You blinked in surprise as Kieran leaned down and began kissing your neck, more confident than you’d ever seen him. You whimpered when he withdrew his hips. 

“Roll over, darlin’,” Kieran whispered in your ear. “Hands and knees,” 

There he was. The man who’d been beaten into submission by life and everyone he’d met, yet still stayed strong. He’d allowed himself to be the bottom of the dog pile. He’d had to in order to survive. But there was the wolf behind the kicked puppy. You met his gaze for a moment, watching the strength and confidence fill his face as he stared down at you.

You slowly sat up, and Kieran moved back so you could do as he asked, rolling over onto your hands and knees. You felt his hands come to rest on your hips, felt his legs settle in between yours as he lined himself up and pushed back in. 

“Good girl,” He murmured as your hips automatically rolled back against him. “Damn, darlin’ you feel so good,” He murmured as his hips began rolling into yours, quickly picking up a fast pace. 

“Kieran,” You panted, your head lolling from side to side in pleasure. He was so deep. Deeper than before. 

Kieran’s hands pressed down on your hips, urging you to spread your legs more and lower your hips closer to the ground. He lay across your back, wrapping one arm around your middle while the other held himself up. He pressed kisses along your back and neck as his hips rolled with yours. He slowed his thrusts, his body rolling with yours like a wave, back and forth. 

You whimpered as his cock dragged long that sweet spot inside of you, hitting it perfectly with each roll back and forth. Kieran moaned in your ear as the two of you moved. His legs moved to either side of yours, pressing your down as he continued rolling into you You reached back with one hand, grabbing his thigh and clinging to him. 

Kieran wrapped an arm around your chest, hand resting on your shoulder, and he pulled you up against him. He sat back on his heels, bringing you back to rest on his thighs, and he continued to roll up into you for a moment. His hands snaked around your body, stroking you as your head rolled back in pleasure. 

The two of you fell forward once more, and Kieran once again picked up an unrelenting pace, humping you wildly. The sound of his hips snapping against your ass filled the tent and echoed amongst the trees. 

You could feel his thrusts starting to lose their rhythm, feel the heavy slap of his balls against you as he thrust. Kieran slowed his thrusts, his head resting on your back. You held still for him, letting him compose himself. You could feel his tense jaw against your back, teeth clenched in effort. After a moment he sighed. 

“I ain't sure I’m gonna last much longer.” He admitted, pressing kisses against your back. You carefully detangled yourself from his grip, pulling away from him and rolling over so you could meet his gaze. You brought a hand up to cup his cheek, pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

“Make it good,” You whispered encouragingly. He grinned and leaned over you, guiding you onto your back. His lips locked on yours as he grabbed one of your legs, hooking it up over his arm. Your other leg lay straight out between his legs. He ground back and forth against your thigh for a moment before sliding in once more. 

He swallowed your cries as he began pounding into you, not holding back and giving you what you asked for. You clung to him for dear life, fingernails digging into his back. You let out a wail as his lips left yours. Kieran kept his lips close to your ear, grunting and groaning as he continued to drive you wild. 

You could feel your climax coming once more, a tidal wave ready to wash you away. You arched your back, stomach pressing against Kieran. 

“L-ladies first,” Kieran murmured, voice tense with concentration as he held himself back. 

“K-Kieran,” You cried out as your orgasm swept you away, wall clenching around Kieran. You clung to him tightly, no doubt leaving bruises where you clutched him. Kieran didn’t seem to care, moaning and groaning into your ear as he thrust through your orgasm. 

He let out a yelp and pulled out of you, spilling himself in the grass next to your bedroll. You watched as he stroked himself, eyes closed, lips parted, panting until his release dribbled out over his hand. 

Kieran leaned forward, resting his body over you, though trying to support his own weight as he caught his breath. You gently eased him down so his head was resting just below your rib cage. His arms wrapped around you tightly, holding you close as he nuzzled against your stomach. Your fingers gently twirled his hair and scratched his scalp as the two of you brought your breathing back under control. 

“Damn,” Kieran sighed after a minute, tightening his grip on you and snuggling in closer. You hummed in agreement. His fingers lightly trailed up and down your sides. Slowly your breathing began to return to normal, wrapped in the arms of your lover. You crossed your legs lightly against Kieran’s back, wrapping him in a hug where he lay. 

“You sure are somethin’,” Kieran murmured. 

“Somethin’ good?”

“Somethin’ incredible.” Kieran sighed. You chuckled. 

“I must say, Mr. Duffy, you are full of surprises.” You teased. Kieran glanced up at you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I didn’t expect you to take charge like that.” You sighed. 

“Was that... okay?” He asked nervously. You smiled and nodded. 

“It was wonderful,” you said, stretching your body, letting your joints pop before relaxing once more. Kieran relaxed against your stomach once more. 

“I could sleep for a week,” He sighed, and you chuckled. 

“Me too,” You sighed. The two of you were quiet for a moment, slowly drifting off, when something caught your eye.

“Hey Kieran,” you asked, glancing outside the tent. 

“Hmmm?”

“Where did you put that fish you caught?” 

“Set it on a rock near the fire. Why?”

“Racoon just ran off with it.” You said. Kieran sat up just in time to see the tail of the racoon disappearing behind the rock. You could hear the laughing chitters of the racoon as it raced off. Kieran cursed, but you just laughed and pulled him back into your arms. 

“I’m sure you can catch us another one. For now just stay with me?” You asked. Kieran scooted up your body so he was resting next to you. You curled up against him, using his arm as a pillow. 

“Of course, darlin’. Anything for you,”


	48. Safe in His Arms (Hosea/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a job gone wrong, reader needs some time to heal emotionally and physically. Hosea is there to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Animal Death
> 
> So a horse does die in this fic. I don't focus on the details much but... Yeah. That does happen. 
> 
> So life's been... Interesting lately and I just needed some sweet Hosea comfort. There's no smut in this, but there is nudity so I didn't mark it as safe for work. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You sat among the trees at the edge of camp, crying quietly into your arm, hoping to muffle your sniffles. After everything that had happened, you just needed a minute. A minute to process, and a minute to grieve. 

~~~~~~~~

You’d gone with Arthur and Charles to work a job. It was supposed to be easy, but nothing ever was these days. There had been more guards than you’d planned on, and the law came very quickly. You’d fled with what little you’d gathered, racing on horseback into the trees. Just as you hit the treeline, your horse, Aspen, had been shot. 

One minute you’d been racing after Arthur and Charles, the next you were flying into the mud and rocks in front of you, landing hard on your right side. You’d scrambled to your feet to check on Aspen, but the light was already fading from her eyes. Forcing aside the grief you felt, you pushed forward through the trees. You could hear the lawmen following. 

Limping slightly, you hurried through the woods. But, well you were on foot, and your pursuers were on horseback. You could hear them getting closer. You needed to hide until the heat died off. With little other option, you’d climbed a tree, going up as high as you dared until the branches became too flimsy.

You held your breath as the lawmen passed underneath you. But thankfully, no one seemed to see you. The forest grew still. The sounds of lawmen shouting and horses galloping slowly faded, and slowly the sounds of racoons and possums and other night creatures picked up. 

You spent the night in the tree, hiding out, making sure no one was nearby. You didn’t sleep, too afraid you’d fall, or that someone would see you. You spent the entire night clinging to a branch.

The next morning you carefully dropped out of the tree. The world went on, as if nothing had happened. 

You were a long way from your camp outside of Blackwater. It would likely take all day for you to walk there. But you’d had no other choice. You couldn’t risk asking for a ride, lest your scratched, bruised and muddy appearance attracted any law. 

Slowly you’d trudged on, avoiding main roads and cutting through forest and field. A little after noon, you came across the river. Hot and tired, you’d stopped to get a drink from the clean spring, and to dribble some of the cool water over your neck. You sighed, sitting in the dirt to rest your feet. God what a day. You just wanted to be back in camp, in your sweetheart’s arms, reading a book with him while Silver Dollar and Aspen grazed nearby. 

You pinched the bridge of your nose. Aspen. Poor Aspen. You’d had that horse since she was a foal. The sweet little mustang had carried you across half the country by now. And you couldn’t even bury her. You’d had to just leave her there to rot. 

You pushed down your tears as the sound of two horses approaching caught your attention. You crouched casually by the spring, hand hovering near your pistol, but keeping calm. Hopefully it was just some traveler passing by. 

You sighed in relief when your beloved’s familiar voice called your name, and two familiar horses crested the hillside. Hosea and Charles trotted down the hillside. You stood and stepped forward to meet them. 

Hosea lept from Silver Dollar’s saddle before the horse had even come to a stop, hurrying over toward you with surprising swiftness. You crashed into his arms, letting him pull you into his safe, warm embrace. 

“You’re alright, dear girl, I’ve got you,” He murmured, stroking your hair softly as he held you, not caring that you were covering his clothes in dirt and mud. His hands cupped your cheeks, forcing you to tilt your head up to look at him. He looked you over, observant eyes taking in your state and assessing your wounds. You just closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. 

“We found Aspen,” Charles said reverently. You opened your eyes and glanced over to him. Strapped on Taima’s rump sat your saddle, muddy but intact. You nodded appreciatively.

When Charles and Arthur had returned to camp without you, and you didn’t return by morning, Charles must have led Hosea back to where they’d last seen you. Charles was an excellent tracker. It likely didn’t take him long to pick up your trail.

“Come on, darling,” Hosea said gently, steering you toward Silver Dollar. “Let's get you home.” 

You said nothing, too tired. You just nodded and allowed Hosea to pull you up behind him on Silver Dollar. You buried your face in Hosea’s back and kept it there the whole ride back. 

Susan had, of course, fussed over you when you returned. She checked all your cuts and washed your face with a rag. Finally she deemed you sound, and instructed you to gather some fresh clothes and go down the river a ways to bathe. 

Numbly you’d obeyed, pulling some fresh clothes and a towel from your trunk and tucking them into your satchel before walking through the trees. Once you were outside of camp, far enough away that no one would disturb you, you’d sat down with your back to a tree and began crying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So here you were, stifling your sniffles in your sleeve. You knew not everyone would understand. Aspen was just a horse after all. But you were heartbroken at her loss. You sat there, curled in on yourself, and just wept. She was dead, your oldest friend, your trusty steed. Shot and killed while carrying you to safety.

You’d been there the day she was born. Her mother had rejected her, so you spent day and night bottle feeding the little foal. She followed you all around the yard when you did your chores, would have slept in your bed had your parents allowed it. She trusted you completely, and had never given you any trouble with taking a bit or wearing a saddle or letting you ride her. When you had decided to run away from home, she’d carried you safely away, and every step since. 

“Sweetheart,” a soft, warm voice pulled you from your misery. You looked up to see Hosea standing over you, watching you with sorrow on his face. You hadn’t even heard him approach. You quickly wiped your eyes and glanced away, unable to meet his gaze. 

Hosea sighed and sat down beside you. He didn’t say another word, just sat beside you. His presence was so strong, so calming, you couldn’t help but curl up against him and cry into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around you instantly, folding you into his warm embrace. 

“I’m s-sorry,” you stammered, clutching at his shirt as your tears drenched his shoulder. “I-I know she was just a h-horse but--”

“Shhh.” Hosea hushed you gently, pulling you into his lap so he could hold you tighter. “She wasn’t just a horse. She was your horse.” He said. You nodded and clung to him tighter, crying into his neck. His arms wrapped around you tightly, squeezing you to him. “I’m so sorry,” He murmured. 

Hosea held you as you wept, unjudging, unhurried. Just held you and rubbed your back and pet your hair. The wordsmith with the silver tongue knew there was nothing he could say to ease your pain. But he didn’t need to. Just holding you while you cried was all he needed to do. 

As your sobs slowly diminished to whimpers, Hosea continued to rub your back. He traced little patterns with his fingers, and hummed little tunes every now and then. But he never made a move to get up, or to push you to sit up straight. He wasn’t going to move until you were ready to, if it took all night. 

At some point your ass began to feel numb, and you could only imagine how Hosea’s poor legs felt. You shifted off his lap and wiped your eyes, determined to stop crying and woman up. You gave him a weak smile, which he returned. But instead of getting up like you thought he would, he gently pulled you to lay with your head in his lap. 

Emotions sparked anew by his sweet gesture, you continued to cry against his thigh. Hosea wrapped one arm around your chest, pulling you close against him. His other hand gently played with your hair. 

Hosea was a wise man. He knew what you needed. Sure, you could push aside your emotions and just carry on. But you needed a safe space to grieve your dear friend, and process everything that had happened. And so that is what he gave you.

By the time your pain had eased, and your tears had stopped on their own accord, the sun was dipping low in the sky. When you were ready, you slowly sat up. You met Hosea’s gaze with a small, bashful smile. He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. 

“Feeling a little better?” He asked. You nodded. 

“A little,” you said, taking his hand. “Thank you, Hosea,” You said. He just shook his head. 

“Of course, my dear.” He murmured, pulling you in for a quick, chaste kiss. You rested a hand on his cheek and leaned into it until he broke the kiss.

“Now,” He said, all business, “I recall hearing Mrs. Grimshaw telling you to go take a bath.” He said. “But I think after everything, you need something better than a bath in the river. Would you accompany me into town? We can get a bath and rent a room.” He suggested. You smiled and nodded, allowing Hosea to pull you to your feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instead of going to Blackwater like you expected, Hosea took you up North to a little town called Strawberry. To be fair, there was every chance your face was plastered all over Blackwater, after everything that happened. But Strawberry was small and out of the way. 

The sun had just set when you rode into town sitting on Silver Dollar’s rump with your arms around Hosea. Hosea stopped outside the Welcome Center, which doubled as a hotel, hitching up before leading you inside. 

“Good evening! How can I help you?” The man behind the desk asked with a friendly smile. 

“A room and a bath,” Hosea said with a charming smile, setting down the money. 

“Sure. Just had a girl draw up a bath a few minutes ago. Should be ready for you. And your room’ll be right next door."

Holding your hand in his, Hosea led you up the stairs. The welcome center was beautiful, clearly new refurbished. It was crisp and clean. Hosea led you into the Bath room, closing the door behind you before turning to face you.

“May I take care of you?” Hosea asked gently, resting his hands on your arms. 

“You don’t have to…” you started, but you trailed off. “Yes,” You said, relaxing into Hosea’s embrace. While it was true you could take care of yourself, nothing sounded nicer than letting Hosea just pamper you. Hosea leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss just in front of your ear, pulling you close. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” He sighed against your neck. His arms rested on your waist. You knew he worried for you every time you went out. While he trusted you, there were so many things that weren’t in your control, and no matter how careful you may be, how skilled with a gun you were, there was always the chance something could go wrong You knew how much you must have worried him when you didn’t come back with Arthur and Charles. 

“I’m here,” you murmured. You clung to him, one hand holding the back of his head while the other wrapped around his shoulders. The two of you stood there for a moment, just breathing each other in. You listened to his steady heartbeat against your chest, so strong, even with his health issues. 

Eventually you let each other go, though you stayed near each other. Hosea gave you a suave, crooked smile as he began undoing the buttons on your vest. The dried mud that coated yoru buttons crumbled under his fingers as he carefully slipped them through the button holes. 

He tossed the vest aside. You glanced at where it fell on the floor. It would maybe be salvageable after it was cleaned. A few tears but nothing too bad. Your blouse was another story. As Hosea began working on the buttons of your blouse, you realized just how torn and tattered it was. The sleeves in particular had taken a lot of damage when you’d scrambled up the tree. It may be a lost cause. 

Hosea’s fingers were gentle as he helped you out of your blouse. He could tell you were starting to feel the ache of the huge bruises that were likely forming on your body from being thrown from a galloping horse. He very carefully helped you out of your shirt before tossing it to sit with your vest. 

Your skirt quickly followed, torn and battered, though maybe not beyond repair. Your corset and chemise were the last to go, dirty but mostly undamaged. Hosea gently turned you so he could get a better look at your back. He hissed when he saw it. 

You could feel how bruised your right side was, having been the side that took the brunt of your initial fall. That didn’t mean the rest of your body wasn’t cut and bruised from the way your momentum had sent you rolling. You could only imagine how you looked, skin mottling purple as bruises formed. Carefully Hosea circled you, inspecting your wounds. 

“Well, nothing life threatening, I’d say,” He finally concluded, coming to stand in front of you once more, he cupped your chin tenderly, giving you a sympathetic smile. “But I can only imagine you’re sore as hell.” He cooed. You nodded. Now that you were safe, the adrenaline was wearing off, and you were becoming aware of just how much your body ached. 

Hosea took your hand and guided you to the bathtub. He pushed you to lean up against the tub before he crouched down and removed your stockings, then he helped you into the tub. The warm water felt incredible against your aching muscles. You watched appreciatively as Hosea shed his vest and rolled up his sleeves. He gave you a knowing grin when he caught your gaze. 

“Would you like some help in here?” He asked in his most chipper service voice, mimicking the bath girls. You giggled and nodded. Hosea grabbed one of the little bottles of scented oil sitting on a shelf near the tub and dripped a few drops into the warm water. The whole room immediately smelled of lavender, and you sighed as you leaned back. Hosea settled on the little stool next to the tub, ready to get to work. 

He gently tipped you back, helping you wet your hair. Long, careful fingers massaged your scalp, freeing you from any knots or tangles, and removing any debris that had gotten caught there. You closed your eyes as he rubbed your temples. 

His hands cradled your head, slowly sliding down your face. His thumbs were soft as they rubbed against your face, cleaning off any remaining dirt. You instinctively flinched when his thumb brushed over a cut on your cheek. He whispered soft apologies as he continued, fingers even more careful than before.

Once he deemed your face cleaned, he helped you sit up, leaning forward. Dipping the rag in water, Hosea began washing your back. It inevitably hurt when he touched your bruises, but any time you winced, Hosea leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss over your bruise in apology. The warm love you felt made the pain seem insignificant. 

Hosea was diligent as he cleaned your cuts and inspected your bruises, gently dragging the rag across your back. Once he was satisfied with the state of your back, he guided you to lean against the back of the tub as much as you could bare it. 

Hosea began cleaning your chest with the same care. One cut over your shoulder was particularly sore when the rag touched it. Hosea leaned forward, squinting in the dim light, and plucked out a small rock that was embedded in your skin. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to your forehead before he continued. 

“It’s a wonder you didn’t break anything,” Hosea mused, more to himself than to you. You hummed in response. 

“Can’t guarantee my ribs aren’t cracked,” you admitted. 

“I’d imagine so,” Hosea scoffed. “Judging by that giant bruise on your back. But it looks like that’s the worst of it. Everything else is just superficial scratches and road rash.” He assured you. You just nodded, settling into the warm water and letting Hosea take care of you. 

There was a wonderful, sensual intimacy about the way Hosea cleaned you up. His hands moved slowly, tenderly as he took care of you. But as he moved across your breasts, down your chest, he never pressed for anything from you. There was no expectation, no trying to get you worked up. Just taking care of you. 

Warm hands carefully lifted one leg to rest on the side of the tub so he could wash it. You were beginning to drift, exhaustion and comfort making your eyelids feel heavy. Your leg was set back in the tub, and the other was lifted out for the same treatment. 

“Alright, my girl,” Hosea finally said, snapping you out of your daze. You blinked up at Hosea, who was pushing himself to his feet with a groan. “All clean. Now let's get you settled in a nice soft bed where you can recover.” He said, holding out his hand to you. 

Gathering your legs underneath you, you accepted his outstretched hand and let him help you to your feet and out of the tub. Hosea grabbed the clean dress you had brought, something loose and comfortable that hopefully wouldn’t press against your bruises too badly, and helped you into it before guiding you next door to your hotel room. 

The room was surprisingly elegant, a large plush bed sitting diagonally to the door, a beautiful vanity and mirror against the wall, and other beautiful furniture. There was a door on the other side of the room that likely led out to the balcony. 

You set down your bag and walked toward the door, opening it and stepping out onto the balcony. The sun had set completely, and the sky was filled with stars. Locals went about their evenings, gathering last-minute things from the shop before heading home for the night. A cool mountain breeze washed over you.

“Darling?” Hosea’s voice grabbed your attention as he stepped out on the balcony beside you. You smiled up at him and leaned against him. “You need to eat something.” He said, handing you an open can of peaches, as well as some bread and cheese. You complied, taking a bit of the bread, knowing that if you didn’t, he’d likely pin you down and spoon feed you himself. 

Hosea leaned on the balcony rail, looking out over the little town as he munched on his own dinner. The two of you ate quietly, just watching the world around you. The moon was a small sliver in the sky, leaving room for the milky way galaxy to appear overhead, a river of twinkling stars. 

“Come on. You should lay down and get some rest,” Hosea urged gently, taking your hand. But you shook your head. 

“Not yet,” you murmured, pulling his arm around you. “I just want to stand out here for a bit longer,” You said, leaning into Hosea’s careful embrace. His arms snaked around you, mindful of your bruised body, but still holding you close against him. You sighed and folded your arms over his, leaning into his embrace as the two of you stared up at the sky. 

There was nowhere else you wanted to be right now than in your beloved’s arms, just letting him hold you while you nuzzled back against him as much as you could. You never felt safer, never felt more right than in his embrace. 

You intertwined your fingers with his and brought his hand up to your face, pressing a tender kiss against his palm. Hosea responded by pressing soft, loving kisses to the top of your head or side of your face, wherever he could reach. 

You listened as a couple of tom cats yowled at each other, as the mill turned loyally, as the river rushed by. As crickets chirped and coyotes yapped in the surrounding forests. As your lover breathed softly in your ear, and his heartbeat drummed strongly against your back. A soft peace seemed to wash over you in that moment.

Hosea’s hands came up to your arms, slowly rubbing up and down to help keep you warm against the cool evening air. You felt warm and loved and tired. 

“Okay,” you murmured. “Let’s turn in,” You turned your head to look at Hosea, and he leaned forward to give you a quick kiss.

“Alright,” He said, taking your hand and leading you back inside. You let go of his hand as he closed and locked the door behind you, and you turned to the bed, flopping down face-first on the soft mattress. 

“Ow,” You grumbled as your body hit the mattress, voice muffled by the pillow. Your ribs ached in protest as you landed on your stomach. Hosea chuckled, and you heard the tell-tale thump of him kicking off his boots. 

“I’d imagine,” He said, laying down next to you. You felt his hand on your back, softly petting you. “Where does it hurt worse?” He asked as you propped yourself up. You gestured to your right side. 

“All of it,” You said. Hosea nodded sympathetically. You scooted closer, laying on your left side and curling up against Hosea. He lay on his back, snaking one arm under your head so he could pet your hair and stroke your side. The two of you settled in, you getting as comfortable as possible and Hosea offering his warm body to snuggle up into. 

Finally, you settled in. The two of you were quiet for a moment, thinking over the events of the last day. You felt tears prickle at your eyes once more at the memory of Aspen laying in the mud during her final moments. You snuffled, and Hosea leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of your head.

"Aspen was there for me when no one else was." You finally said. "When my parents disowned me. Refused to accept that I'd never be the perfect daughter. Aspen was always there to keep me company." Hosea hummed in understanding. “I just can’t believe she’s gone.” You sighed. “I suppose I’ll need to stop at the stable soon and... find a new horse.” 

“Not until you’re ready,” Hosea said simply. “You can ride Silver Dollar until then. He likes you, he’ll listen to you and take you anywhere you need to go. He's still young enough to keep up with you and bring you back safely."

"Well... I'm not sure I want to go on another job like that any time soon." You admitted. 

"And that's fine too." Hosea assured you. "Whatever you need, I'll support you."

The two of you were quiet for a moment before Hosea spoke again.

"And as for someone to talk to, well, you know I'm always here." Hosea said. You glanced up at him. His cheeks were tinged pink, but he kept a stoic face. "If you want to." He added. "I'm not saying I can replace your oldest friend," Hosea said "but I'm here for you now. You won't be alone like you were back then." 

"Yes." You said smiling, "I suppose you are." You nuzzled.in closer, breathing in his scent. The two of you were quiet for a moment. 

"Does that mean I get to ride you whenever I want?" You asked. Hosea laughed a deep, loud laugh. 

"Well, I may not have the stamina for that," he chuckled. "But I'll be here for you all the same."

"Okay," you said, failing to suppress a yawn. 

"Sleep now," Hosea cooed. "I'm not going anywhere. Just rest." He pressed a kiss to your forehead. You closed you eyes, sighing contently, and fell asleep almost immediately, safe in your sweethearts arms.


	49. Wounded (Flaco/GN!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is ambushed and seriously injured. Flaco takes care of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past few days in online I've been facing some relentless griefers and I got super frustrated so I just had to write this little blurb about Flaco taking care of reader after facing a posse of murderous assholes. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

You held your side tightly, despite the burning pain that it caused. Eyes narrowed against the blizzard before you, other hand held out to try to shield you from the snow, you stumbled and limped to the top of the hill. God you hoped you really were where you thought you were. If Cairn Lodge wasn’t just over this hill, you were dead. If you didn’t bleed out, you’d freeze to death. You’d likely already have been mauled by wolves who followed your bloody tracks through the snow, if the blizzard hadn’t pushed them into their dens. 

You could cry with joy when you crested the hill and saw the faint outline of Cairn Lodge across the frozen lake. Maybe, just maybe, your boss would let you shelter here and nurse your wounds while the storm blew over. Flaco put up a tough, angry exterior, but as you’d come to know him, you’d found he was actually... sweet. You doubted he’d kick you out in this storm. 

You staggered down the hill, moving as quickly as your frozen feet and injured knee would let you. You let out a squawk as your foot came in contact with a rock, while the other one lost its grip in the slippery snow. You did the splits for a moment, before you went tumbling down the hill. What was a couple more bruises at this point? You were already covered head to toe. 

You lay face down in the snow for a minute, gathering the strength to pull yourself up to your feet once more. It would be so easy to just... not. The cold snow was numbing your side, numbing all your injuries. It would be quite easy to just slip away. 

No. You’d never been one to give up before, and you were so close to shelter. With an agonized groan, you pushed yourself up out of the snow and shakily to your feet. A pool of blood stained the snow where you’d been laying, coming from the wound in your side. You stumbled toward the cabin, nearly losing your footing, but by some luck managing to keep it. You weren’t sure you’d be able to force yourself to your feet again. 

Finally you reached the cabin. You fell against the door, feet not wanting to pick themselves up anymore, and fell face-first into the cabin, letting out a little cry of pain as you hit the floor. Your side screamed in agony, and you clutched at your wound. 

You heard Flaco gasp out your name, and heard the thunk of his boots as he moved to your side. You let out another cry of pain as Flaco rolled you over onto your back. He took in your state in one glance, brows furrowing, all business. 

“Who did this?” He growled. “What happened?”

“Posse of men,” you managed, speaking through clenched teeth and barely suppressed groans of pain. “Ambushed me... little north of Lake Isabella.” You tried to explain. “Shot me. Beat me. Outnumbered. Blizzard hit. Stole my horse. Left me to die.” You grabbed Flaco’s arm, pulling yourself up. “I’ll be okay I just... need some shelter... ah!” You cried out in pain as your movements jostled your wound once more. You would have fallen back to the floor if Flaco hadn’t caught you. 

“Don’t move, you fool,” Flaco growled, pulling you into his arms and carrying you to lie down on his cot. You cried out once more when he set you down, your side wound screaming in pain. “Sorry, sorry,” Flaco mumbled, grabbing his bottle of whiskey. “Here. It’l help with the pain.” He said, helping you sit up just enough to drink some. The whiskey warmed you instantly. But it also made you drowsy. Or maybe that was the blood loss.

“‘M not...” You mumbled, the world becoming fuzzy. “‘M not weak.” You said. 

“What?” Flaco said. You didn’t miss the concern that passed over his face as your eye went in and out of focus. 

“‘M not weak. “M not. ‘M no...” You trailed off as you fell into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were restless, even if you spent most of it unconscious. You were hot, always trying to throw the big warm pelts off of you. You remembered strong hands pinning you down, bundling you up, making sure you couldn’t get out of them. 

A voice, familiar yet strange, near but distant, firm yet gentle talked to you, though you had no idea what it had said. Eventually the restless, fitful sleeps shifted into peaceful, whole sleeps. 

When you finally did wake up, well and truly wake up, you were immediately aware of the pain in your side. You let out a little whimper, squirming in bed, trying to get away from whatever was hurting you. As you senses came back, you remembered the wound in your side. 

“Can you hear me?” A warm voice asked. Slowly you opened your eyes, brows pinched in pain. Flaco leaned over you, eyes soft with worry. You groaned, but nodded. “How do you feel?” 

“Like I was hit by a train.” You mumbled, voice hoarse with disuse. You pushed yourself up against the pillow so you were reclining, not quite sitting up, but up enough that you could meet Flaco’s gaze without him leaning over you. 

“No offense, but you look like it.” Flaco chuckled. His shoulders visibly dropped, and you could practically see the stress melt away. “Here, drink this.” He said, uncorking a bottle of tonic and handing it to you. You brought the bottle to your lips and tossed your head back, downing the bitter liquid without letting it touch your tongue, then handed him back the bottle. 

“How long...” You asked after a moment. 

“Four days.” Flaco answered. Your eyes widened. “That wound in your side was bad. Real bad. You were nearly frozen to death when you stumbled in here. I was pretty sure you were gonna die there,” Flaco admitted, gesturing to the bed where you lay. “You had a fever. Lost a lot of blood. It wasn’t good. But after the storm passed, another of my employees came up here looking for work. I sent them for the nearest doctor. He stitched you up and gave you something that brought your fever down.” Flaco explained. 

“Thank you,” You said. Flaco waved you off. 

“Bah. Of course. I help my amigos.” He huffed. The two of you were quiet for a minute. “What do you remember?” He asked. 

“I was on my way up here to work a couple jobs, do some treasure hunting and regular hunting. Just the usual.” You explained. “I came across a posse on my way up here. They ambushed me, shot me, chased me up around Lake Isabella. They lassoed me off my horse. I think they would have kidnaped me, but I fought back. That only made them angry though. So they beat me.” You were quiet for a moment. “I think they would have killed me, had the storm not rolled in. They stole my horse and left me there to die.” 

“Don’t worry, those bastardos won’t find you here.” Flaco assured you. You hummed and nodded. 

The cabin was quiet a moment, before Flaco spoke again. 

“Before you passed out, you said something about not being weak.” Flaco said. “What did you mean.” You sighed and looked away. 

“I didn’t want you to think I was weak or incapable, just because I was hurt and asking for help,” you said. 

“Hey, I’d never think that,” Flaco assured you, patting your hand. “You’re my most trusted employee. You’ve never let me down.” He said. You just hummed in response. "Don't worry. I don't think any less of you. We all can get caught off guard sometimes. Happens to the best of us." Flaco assured you. "For now just take it easy. You can stay here until you're ready to head back out there. And don't worry about the bastards that did this. They've been taken care of."

“Thank you, Flaco,” You said. You reached up and grabbed his coat, pulling him towards you, pulling yourself up as much as you could to meet him. You planted a small kiss on his cheek. You weren’t sure what possessed you to do it. You’d been sweet on the old gunslinger forever, but you’d never acted on it. Maybe it was the near death experience, or the waning fever that gave you the confidence to kiss his cheek. 

Flaco blinked at you as you let him go and flopped back down on the pillow. Slowly his face morphed into a shy smile, unable to meet your gaze as he pushed himself to his feet. 

“I’ll, uh... I’ve got some beans. I’ll cook us up something to eat.” He said, ducking his head under his sombrero and walking across the room. You just watched him, a small smile on your face as he busied himself making you some food.

Who would have thought the Terror of the Grizzlies would be so cute?


	50. Sloppy kiss (Flaco/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaco/reader sloppy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mallr4ts asked:  
> i am asking politely for '3. Drunk/sloppy kiss' with our big man Flaco please?? :0)
> 
> A drabble I did a while back that I am posting here as well. 
> 
> This was super rushed and definitely not my best work but I like it all the same.

Of course a blizzard would hit while you were up in the Grizzlies, tracking down some mountain men for Flaco Harnandez. That was just your luck. You pushed onward, finishing off the last of them. Fortunately the blizzard caught him off guard too, and he was easy to kill. The wind was picking up, snow covering your tracks. You could hardly see more than a few feet in front of you. 

You tilted your head down, bracing against the wind, and urged your horse forward. There was no way you'd make it down the mountain in this. Your best bet would be going back to Cairn Lodge and hope that Flaco would let you shelter there until the storm passed. 

It was slow going, the window pushing against you, but finally you made it back to Cairn lake. The little valley provided some shelter from the wind. Some. You tied your horse to the trees, near where Flaco kept his own mount. It was sheltered, and the two could huddle for warmth. You stumbled your way towards Cairn Lodge. 

You burst through the door, stumbling inside and shoving the door closed behind you before kneeling next to the fire. You glanced up at Flaco, who was staring at you open-mouthed, knife in hand. Apparently the wind had covered your sounds, and you'd snuck up on him. 

"Chiquita," he said, relaxing when he realized it was just you. "I thought you'd have the sense to get off this wretched mountain before the storm hit."

"I was tracking the men when it hit," you said, trying not to shiver as you scooter closer to the fire. "The storm was too much by the time I finished." You looked up at him, hoping you were giving him your best puppy-dog eyes. "Can I wait out the storm here?" You asked. 

"Of course," he said "Can't have my most trusted employee freezing to death. Here." He passed you his bottle of whiskey. "Drink. Warm yourself." You were surprised at how kind he was being, but you didn't protest, taking a big swig. 

And that's how you found yourself in a rickety little cabin drinking with your boss. Neither of you had enough to get completely drunk. Just enough to warm your cheeks and loosen your tongues. 

"Did you really mean it?" You asked before you could stop yourself. 

"Mean what?"

"That I... You called me pretty, when we first met." You said. 

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "Of course I meant it. Have you seen yourself?" 

You stepped towards him, leaning down over him and cupping his face in your hands, pressing your lips to his in a sloppy, messy kiss. Teeth clacked together, tongues danced, all at once the sexual tension between the two of you came crashing down, sweeping you off your feet.

Speaking of being swept off your feet, Flaco wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you off your feet, down onto his large lap. 

Your chin was cold as a little bit of drool dribbled down your face, but you were beyond caring, just desperate to finally have Flaco where you wanted him.

"On the bed, chiquita." Flaco growled. "I think I know how we can keep each other warm through this blizzard."


	51. Comfort kiss (Arthur/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to help Arthur break through his self doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> 74 for the prompt thingies with arthur x f!reader please? Thank you 🥺🧡
> 
> The prompt was something like self deprecating kiss.

"Arthur," you said gently, trying to coax him out of his mood. 

The two of you had headed out for a night in the bar at Valentine, just the two of you. The evening had started out fine, until a drunken barfly had begun flirting with you. Arthur tried to politely shoo him off (if practically growling could be considered polite) but he persisted, pretending Arthur didn't exist. Eventually Arthur had punched him and, well, now you were camped out on the other side of the gorge, hiding from the lawmen. 

"I'm sorry, Darlin'" he sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. 

"Arthur I'm not mad at you." You said. 

"You should be." You sighed. You knew what he was trying to do. It was a half-hearted attempt to push you away, some attempt at saving you from him. He was trying to start a fight. Fortunately you'd been together long enough that you knew how to counteract his moods. 

"Well I ain't," you pushed back. "I just want to be with you. Don't matter where we are. I just want you."

"I don't know why you put up with me. I'm just some mean old ugly outlaw." Arthur grumbled. 

"Arthur Morgan," you snapped, shocking him out of his self hate and bringing him back to the present. He looked up at you like a scolded puppy, and you melted some.

You sighed and sat back against the log you'd been previously using as a chair. You spread your legs out straight in front of you and patted your thigh. 

"C'mere" you said. Arthur blinked at you, confusion written all over his face. You just patted your thighs again and held out your arms. 

"...what?" 

"Come here." You said firmly. His brow furrowed. 

"You want me to sit on your lap?" He asked. You nodded. "Darlin' I don't wanna squish you."

"You won't squish me. Just... Come here." You said, patting your thighs once more. Slowly Arthur stood up and walked around the campfire toward you. 

He half-squatted, half bent over, brows pinched together in confusion. You unbuckled the spurs on his boots and set them aside so he could be more comfortable, then pulled him down toward you. 

You guided him so that his knees rested on either side of your thighs. He hovered over you for a moment still obviously nervous about hurting you. You grabbed his suspenders and tugged him close, until his hips pressed up against your waist. 

Arthur already towered over you. Like this you had to tilt your head back to look into his eyes. You flicked his hat off his head, letting it bounce in the dirt beside you. 

You bent your knees up so that they were up against Arthur's back, cradling him between your chest and your legs. Very slowly he was letting you take more of his weight, coming down to sit on your lap. You waited, holding his suspenders and looking up at him with your head tilted. Finally he rested in your lap fully. 

You smiled up at him, and he gave you a little half-smile back, still looking confused as hell but appreciating it. Gently your fingers released his suspenders and began undoing the top few buttons of his shirt, exposing the curly chest hairs over his sternum. You lightly scratched his chest for a moment, watching as his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. 

You brought your hands up to his hair, tangling your fingers in his soft feathery locks, then tugging. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough that he hunched over so his face was near yours. 

"Arthur Morgan, you are perfect to me in every way." You said firmly. You watched his pupils dilate. Two of his favorite things were when you tugged his hair, and the fact that he was so much taller than him. Like this, you had him wrapped around your finger. 

"I know you've been told your whole life that you're worthless, but you ain't, you hear?" You said. He nodded, letting out a quiet noise that was almost a moan. "You're not allowed to badmouth yourself anymore." You continued. "When you feel down, I want you to tell me, but no more of this casual self-deprication. Got it?" You asked. 

"Yes'm" he replied, practically drooling in front of you. You smiled and patted his head gently. 

"Good boy" you said, not missing the way goosebumps ran up his arms, or the way his trousers were getting too tight. "Now kiss me"

His lips were on you instantly, hands coming up to cup your face. You held him as close as possible, bending your knees even more to bring him closer to you, arms wrapping around his neck to bring him down to you. Arthur's hips slowly rolled against your stomach, and you had to smile into the kiss, knowing that you had him exactly where you wanted him.


	52. Never Meant to Hurt You (Charles/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sex injury leaves Charles hesitant to be with Reader, she must find a way to assure him that she's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! Would you be willing to write something about Charles accidentally hurting the reader during sex? (Up to you how serious it is.) Either way, thank you and love your writing!! :-) 
> 
> I've been working on this one for a while. The moment you requested it I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. It was just about getting around to doing it. 
> 
> Remember kids, lube is your friend, always make sure your partner is ready, and listen to them when they tell you something is wrong (or right) 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Please follow my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/12timetraveler) @12timetraveler to make requests, see teasers, and just generally geek out with me. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome  
> Kudos bring me joy  
> Comments feed my soul

“We need to be quick, songbird” Charles murmured in between kisses. “Javier only said he’d cover guard duty for me for a little while.” You hummed in agreement, already undoing the top few buttons on Charles’ shirt so you could run your hands across his broad chest. He tugged up your skirt, quickly pulling at the drawstring on your drawers so they fell to the forest floor. 

You and Charles had been teasing each other all day. You’d undone an extra button on your blouse to flash him your chest when you bent over. He’d retaliated by taking his shirt off to chop wood. Dumb little things like that. Finally Charles had had enough when you’d sat nearby, suggestively cleaning his bow for him while he was on guard duty. He’d begged Javier to cover for him, and had promptly dragged you out into the thick trees, away from camp. 

Charles walked you backwards until your back pressed against a tree. He pulled your blouse open, popping off a button or two, and dipped his head down to kiss your breasts. You held his head to your chest as he nibbled the sensitive skin. Soft kisses were punctuated by light nips as he explored your chest. 

One hand trailed down your leg, tugging your skirt up once more and slipping his hand between your legs. He hummed against your skin as his thumb rubbed your clit, feeling how wet you already were. 

“Been thinking about you all day,” You sighed in explanation, fingers coming down to his trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling out his rock hard cock and giving him a few strokes. “I wanna feel you inside me, and don’t be gentle.” 

Charles groaned and straightened up, spinning you around so your front was pressed against the tree. You giggled as he ground his crotch against your ass, proud of the effect you had on him. Charles kissed and nipped along your neck as he lifted your skirt up over your hips and out of his way. 

“You asked for it, little songbird,” He growled in your ear before slamming his cock into you. 

You clung tightly to the tree, the force of his thrust knocking the air from your lungs. There was a slight burn as he stretched you out. You weren’t as wet and ready as you usually were. Charles liked to take his time, worship you before he entered you. But there just wasn’t time today.

“Are you alright?” Charles’ deep voice rumbled in your ear. His hips rolled against your ass slowly, unable to quite hold still but knowing you needed a second. You nodded, gasping as his fingers slipped around your front to circle your clit.

“Yeah,” You panted as the burn began to fade and your core continued to slick itself up. Charles bent over you, his lips latching on to your neck as his hips began picking up speed. You let out a strangled wail, and Charles’ hand came over your mouth, muffling your cries. 

“Shhhh. We aren’t that far from camp,” He chuckled as he continued his unrelenting pace. Not that the tell-tale slapping of skin against skin wouldn’t tell anyone nearby what you were doing. You brought one hand up to his arm, holding onto him tightly while your other hand steadied you against the tree. 

“You feel so good,” Charles growled in your ear, voice low and quiet, but hoarse with lust. “So tight,” You felt shivers run over your body as his deep voice warmed your core. Charles chuckled, knowing exactly how his voice affected you. “My girl,” he groaned, shifting your legs further apart and adjusting his stance so he was hitting you at a different angle. 

You groaned, head rolling back as he began hitting deeper inside of you, nearly pounding you into the tree as he moved. Your nails dug into his arm where you were holding him, and it took everything in you just to keep your legs from giving out underneath you. God Charles knew exactly what to do to bring you apart. 

There was a slight pinching sensation between your legs, kind of like the first time you’d been with Charles, and he’d stretched you out more than ever before. The pinching faded to an awful burn. This was new. Even your first time with him, sex with Charles never hurt. But this HURT.

You tried to say his name, to let him know you needed to stop, but with his hand over your mouth, he didn’t hear you. You tapped his arm three times, hoping he got the message. Fortunately, he understood, and pulled his hand away from your mouth. 

“W-wait,” you stammered. “Hang on,” You said. Charles stopped where he was, didn’t move another muscle, buried about two thirds of the way inside of you. He picked up on the urgency in your voice. 

“What’s wrong?” He murmured, wrapping you in his arms, nuzzling his face against the back of your shoulder. 

“It hurts,” you whimpered. “I don’t know if it’s the position or… just… pull out for a second?” you asked. Charles did as you asked, slowly pulling out of you. You couldn’t suppress a hiss of pain as he did. You could feel Charles frown against your back as he heard you. 

“I’m sorry,” He murmured. 

“I asked for it rough,” you replied. “I think maybe the position was just too--”

“You’re bleeding,” Charles cut you off, voice a little shocked. You peered over your shoulder. Charles was staring down at his cock, which had a streak of blood running along the side. You paused for a second, doing the math. But… no your monthly had ended a week ago. No blood since. “Sweetheart,” Charles said, voice full of concern. 

He crouched down behind you, lifting your skirt out of the way once more so he could see. It felt… weird having Charles examine your privates like this. Not that he hadn’t seen them a hundred times, but this was different somehow. You pushed down the slight embarrassment. You winced and hissed in pain as his fingers brushed over what felt like a little cut on your vulva. 

“My love,” Charles murmured apologetically as he stood up. You turned to face him, trying to ignore the twinge in your most private area as you moved. You didn’t miss the little drop of blood on his fingertips before he wiped it off on his dark trousers. “I’m so sorry. I think I tore you,” He said.

“H-how bad?” You asked. You’d never had anything like this happen before. Was it dangerous? Did you need stitches? 

“It looks small,” Charles assured you, hands rubbing up and down your arms. “It’s… It was bleeding a fair bit. But I think it’ll stop soon.” He said. He seemed just as lost as you felt. Well and of course he was. He’d probably never dealt with this either. 

“Okay,” You said dumbly. 

“My love, I am so sorry,” He murmured, pulling you in for a hug. You wrapped your arms around his middle, hugging him back tightly. Your center was still stinging slightly, and all you wanted was for him to hold you, as overdramatic as that might be. Fortunately Charles was happy to comply, covering the top of your head in kisses. 

“I’m okay,” you murmured. “Just… surprised me.” you explained. 

“I’m sure,” Charles replied, not laughing but with a touch of humor in his voice. “I’m sorry. I can’t believe I--”

“Hey,” You cut him off, leaning back to look up at him, meeting his sad gaze. You could tell already he was beating himself up over it. “I’m the one who said to take me now and don’t be gentle.” you reminded him. “It was a dual effort.” Charles hummed in half-hearted agreement. You could already tell this was going to be a thing with him now. 

You pulled back just enough to slip your fingers between the two of you. You began doing up the buttons of your blouse (the ones that remained. You were missing two, though fortunately in places you could hide), knowing you weren’t going to be able to continue. Charles tucked his now-soft member back into his trousers, buttoning them up with the same resignation. Your little moment in the trees together had not ended like you’d both hoped. 

“Here,” Charles said, picking up your drawers from where they lay in the dirt. You hesitated, furrowing your brow slightly at the thought of that fabric rubbing against the tender, exposed nerves. 

“I think I’m going to go without the rest of the evening,” you said. Charles nodded in understanding and folded them up before handing them back to you. 

“I’ll walk with you back to Javier,” you said as Charles began buttoning up his shirt. You wiped some lipstick from the side of his mouth. You knew he’d wear it proudly, but you didn’t want the others teasing him. Charles smiled, taking your hand and walking with you back toward camp. 

You did your best to walk normally, but each step emphasized the sting of your tear. Charles took slightly smaller steps, allowing you to walk at a more comfortable pace. You flashed him a grateful smile. 

“There you are,” Javier called as the two of you approached, a sly grin on his face. “You two have fun?” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes, but didn’t say anything. Charles simply took the rifle back from Javier. 

“Hey,” you said, grabbing Charles’ attention. He turned back to face you, and you grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down for a quick kiss. He smiled when you pulled away, and you pulled him down for another quick kiss. “See you later,” You murmured. 

“I’ll be done by midnight,” He replied. You just nodded and turned to walk into camp. You felt… off. Upset that you’d had to stop. Worried for what this would mean for future activities. Not to mention a little embarrassed that it had happened. You were lost in thought as you strode into camp. 

“There she is, doing the walk of shame,” Karen called out when you passed the girls tent. “She’s even carrying her knickers.” You rolled your eyes and walked over toward them. Abigail tilted her head slightly as you approached. 

“You alright honey?” She asked. “You’re limpin’.” 

“Charles must have been on it tonight. I’ve never seen you limping afterwards,” Mary Beth giggled. You chewed your lip and glanced around. All the men were elsewhere in camp. It was just the ladies. If anyone knew what to do...

“Actually… um…” you mumbled, sitting down gingerly on one of the crates. 

“You okay?” Tilly asked. 

“I… Charles said I tore,” You said, voice quiet. 

“Charles said?” Karen asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I couldn’t get a good look,” you huffed, “But… it hurt real bad. And there was some blood. And Charles said he’d ripped me a little. 

Karen and Abigail hissed in sympathy. Mary Beth patted your hand, and Karen passed you her whiskey. You took a swig before handing it back. 

“Had that happen to me once.” Karen said. “Feller was goin’ like a jack rabbit. Hurt like hell but healed up pretty easy.” 

“I tore twice. Once when Jack was born. And once… some time after.” Abigail said vaguely. “Scares the hell out of the man, and hurts for a little while. But it’ll heal up just fine,” She assured you, motherly voice calming you right down. 

“Yeah, you’ll be sore for a little bit. But you’ll be back to it in a week or two.” Karen said with a chuckle.

You felt the pit in your stomach lighten some, knowing that it had happened to others, and they were just fine. You felt less foolish, less embarrassed. A little stinging wouldn’t be so bad, so long as you’d be okay eventually. Knowing that you weren’t alone helped some.

“Right,” You sighed. “Okay. Thanks. I’m… I think I’m gonna go lie down,” you said, met by sympathetic chuckles from the girls. 

“Take it easy,” Abigail called after you. You just waved over your shoulder in response, walking toward the tent you shared with Charles. Thank god he’d gotten you both an enclosed tent when you got together. 

You flopped down on your plush bed of pelts and bedrolls, letting out a little whimper of pain as it sent a jolt of electricity over your tear and up to your very soul. You buried your face in your pillow, muffling your mewls of pain. 

Once it dulled to a little throbbing ache, you rolled over. Kicking your skirt up and gingerly parting your knees, you slipped your hand between your legs to feel it. You let out a very small yelp as your finger accidentally touched the wound too hard. You lightened your touch, fingers ghosting over the tender flesh on your labia. 

As the body does, it was already beginning to scab over, starting the healing process. The tear was maybe as long as the tip of your pinky finger was wide, if that. The rip pointed diagonally toward your thigh. You pulled back your fingers. No blood. It had stopped itself, like Charles predicted. 

You sighed and flipped your skirt back down over your legs, laying back against the pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn’t remember falling asleep, but you must have, because the next thing you knew, Charles was gingerly laying down beside you, doing his best not to wake you. 

“Hey,” you murmured, rolling over to curl up against him. He pulled you into his arms instantly, settling in with you. 

“Hey,” He replied, kissing your forehead. “I didn’t mean to wake you. How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Little sore,” you admitted. That was a lie. You were pretty damn sore between your legs. Every movement brushed against the wound, making it sting. You were dreading having to go pee. 

“Can I do anything?” Charles asked, lips still pressed to your forehead. 

“Nah. I’ll heal. In a few days I won’t even remember it happened.” You assured him. 

“I’m so sorry my love,” He murmured. You hushed him gently. 

“Charles, it’s not your fault. It happens.” you said. “I’ll be fine, I promise,” Charles was quite a moment before he let out a little hum of acknowledgement. You knew he wasn’t going to let this go, but you hoped he wouldn’t be too hard on himself. The two of you settled in, and you quickly fell back asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Charles of course did not let it go, and he did not go easy on himself. 

Charles hovered a little bit the first day. You could see him flinch every time you winced in pain. He did what he could to make your life easier, which you appreciated tremendously. He did what he could to make it so that you didn’t have to move in a way that hurt. Brought you clean water to do the laundry. Bent to pick up a shirt you dropped. Just little things.

The others in camp noticed his hovering. A few of them teased him about being your lap dog. Mrs. Grimshaw tried to shoo him off, but he kept coming back. Eventually Abigail pulled her aside to have a word, and she stopped trying to chase Charles off after that. 

You weren’t completely invalid though, and after the first day of being tended to, it got a little annoying. You weren’t seriously hurt. You could still do things for yourself. But Charles didn’t even want you walking if you could help it. Eventually you had to pull him aside and assure him that you were fine, and that you could still work. 

As days went on, you felt the sting between your legs less and less, until it was forgotten. You were ready to move on, ready to return to your relationship with Charles as it always had been. But Charles didn’t forget quite as easily as you did. 

One night, a couple weeks later, you were longing for some love making with your sweetheart. When he came to the tent that night, you’d pulled him down to lay alongside you, and had began kissing him intently. He matched your kisses at first, but stopped you when you grew more heated. 

“Charles, I’m fine,” you assured him, trying to pull him back into the kiss, hands trailing down his stomach. 

“Not tonight, my love,” He’d said. You’d reluctantly given up, not wanting to push him into something he didn’t want, and the two of you had fallen asleep together like you always did. 

Any time you tried to initiate sexy times, he’d turned you down. The first few times you could pretend he was tired, or just wasn’t in the mood. And you could accept that. You’d never push him to make love if he truly didn’t want to. 

But after a few times, you knew that wasn’t it. Honestly you knew all along that it wasn’t that he didn’t want to. But when he kept turning you down, you were forced to admit it was because of what had happened. He was scared he was going to hurt you again. 

You tried bringing it up a few times. You’d go on a walk with him and gently broach the subject, but he seemed unwilling to talk about it. You knew he was still beating himself up over it.

Days without him turned into weeks, but Charles refused to make love to you. You never pushed too hard, not wanting to coerce him into something if he genuinely didn't want to do it. But you did make it known that you wanted him. 

There were a few times that you caught him watching you with hungry eyes. Before the incident, the two of you would have made a hasty retreat out of camp under the guise of going hunting or scouting a job. You would find a place to camp or go to the nearest hotel and keep each other up all night.

"I... My love I can't," he murmured when you suggested getting out of camp for a while. You wrapped your arms around him and tilted your head back to meet his gaze. 

"You're not going to hurt me, Charles." You assured him. He just looked at you sadly and shook his head. And that's where the conversation ended. 

You knew you didn't have to have sex. You loved Charles no matter what, sex or no. But you also knew that it wasn't about the sex, and you worried he might start to pull away further. It was Charles being afraid of hurting you, not just in bed. He's a big guy, capable of violence when needed. When the two of you first got together he'd been very careful with you, slowly trusting himself to hug you tightly, man handle you a little, love you freely. Hurting you had brought all his walls back up. You needed to remind him you weren't paper or glass. That you were a big girl and that he wouldn't inherently hurt you just by being with you. 

After about a month of this, you'd had enough. You'd taken Karen and Mary Beth into town with you to help you set your plan in motion, both of them experienced temptresses when they needed to be. They help you get everything you needed, and in perfect timing too. Your anniversary with Charles was coming up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You took a deep breath, eyes locked on where Charles sat across camp, cleaning his bow. You hoped this worked. 

You strode across the camp and sat down next to him. He flashed you a warm smile and ducked his head down to snag a quick kiss, which you returned in kind. You wrapped your hands around his arm, nuzzling against his shoulder. 

"Ride with me?" You asked after a moment. 

"Always." Charles murmured, wiping his hands off on the rag he was cleaning his bow with. "Where to?" He asked. 

"It's our anniversary tomorrow," you replied. "I was thinking we could spend a night or two in town, just the two of us. I could use some time away from everyone else, just the two of us together." You said. Charles hummed. 

"Okay. Sounds great." He said. "Now?" He asked. You nodded and let go of his arm so the two of you could stand. Without another word the two of you began gathering what you'd need and saddling up. Half-an-hour later, the two of you were trotting into the nearest town. 

The hotel was nice. Simple but clean and comfortable. Behind the front desk stood an older gentleman, who looked tired but gave you both a friendly smile when you walked in. 

"Howdy, folks. How can I help you?" 

"We need a room," you began, pulling out a few bucks. 

"I've got it," Charles said, pulling out some cash of his own. The two of you had a small staredown over who was paying.

"I can get it, Charles. This was my idea," you argued. Charles said nothing, just leaned down and kissed your nose. With an exaggerated huff, you relented, letting him pay for the room. 

"Just the one room?" The hotel owner asked, an amused smile on his face. You gave Charles a smug grin.

"And two baths." You said, handing the hotel owner enough for the baths. Charles rolled his eyes in fake irritation, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. The hotel owner just chuckled. 

"You kids are cute," he commented, handing you a room key. "Rooms ready for you upstairs. Bath will be across the hall. Give us about 10 minutes to get that first bath ready." He said. 

"Thank you," Charles said, his arm sliding around your waist as the two of you headed for the stairs. 

The room matched the rest of the hotel. Simple and homy, but clean and comfortable. A large bed occupied most of the room, with a small dresser on one side, and a vanity with a wash basin on the other. You set your saddle bags on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"I'll take the first bath," you said, pulling your hair down from your normal hair do and shaking it loose. "I feel disgusting." You said. Charles wrapped his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck. 

"You smell fine to me," he said, blowing a raspberry against your neck and making you squeal and struggle against his grip. 

"Then you need your nose checked, we both smell awful." You laughed, trying to push his head away. 

"Hey don't bring me into this. I smell wonderful." He laughed. 

"You smell like campfire and..." You took a sniff. "Taima." 

"And that's a bad thing?" He teased, finally letting you go. 

"Go sleep in the stables then." You laughed, grabbing a clean dress from your saddle bag. "I'm taking a bath." You said. 

"If you insist." Charles shrugged. He grinned, voice filled with mirth. "I'll see if I can't get us something more for supper than canned corned beef." He offered. You nodded in agreement, and stepped out of the room. 

Across the hall a bath girl was just stepping out of the warm room. She smiled when she saw you. 

"Baths ready for you, miss. Need any help?" She asked. You shook your head. 

"I'm fine, thank you," you said, tipping her anyway. She bobbed her head in appreciation and hurried down the hall as you stepped inside the bath room. 

The room was warm and smelled so clean. On the mantle of the fireplace sat an array of herbal oils to add to the water. You picked out a couple of the sweet scents to add to the bath, knowing you'd come out smelling just as wonderful. 

You took your time, scrubbing from head to toe, making sure every inch of grime was gone. You lathered your hair and washed it carefully until your hair was soft and smooth. 

The water was almost cold when you finally stepped out and toweled off. Once you were dry, you slipped into your clean dress, not worrying about your undergarments. Not yet anyway. 

Charles was lounging on the bed when you returned to the room. He looked up and smiled when he saw you. 

"I thought you might have drowned you took so long," he teased. You huffed in fake annoyance. 

"Forgive me for enjoying a nice warm bath after months in the river." You replied. You both chuckled. "Bath girl said give her five minutes to change the water." You said, dumping your dirty clothes on the floor next to the chest. 

Two warm, strong arms slid around your waist, and you leaned back against Charles with a content sigh. His hands slid up your arms, and he carefully brushed your wet hair to one side of your neck. 

Something cool and hard bumped against your clavicle, and you felt Charles' hands fastening a delicate chain behind your neck. You glanced down to see a beautiful silver locket sitting around your neck. The locket was a simple oval shape, and the front was decorated with a small songbird sitting on her nest. Songbird. His pet name for you. 

"What's this?" You asked, turning your head to meet Charles' gaze. 

"Anniversary present." He hummed simply. "You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" He asked. You fingered the cool metal locket between your hands. Sliding your fingernail through the crack, you carefully pried the locket open. 

A picture of Charles filled one side of the locket, warm smile on his face. The other side of the locket held a small piece of paper with words scrawled in Charles' familiar handwriting. 

I love you, my songbird.

"Charles," you murmured, looking up at him. He was watching you with tender eyes. You turned in his embrace, cupping his face in your hands and kissing him. "I love you too." You whispered before kissing him again. 

Charles held you close as he continued to kiss you, lifting you up so the tips of your toes barely brushed the floor. Even when the two of you broke the kiss, you didn't let go of each other. You held on, just taking in the moment.

"I lied." Charles murmured, nose pressed against your hair. "You did stink before. But now you smell heavenly." He said. You laughed and pushed back, meeting his gaze. He brushed his nose against yours. "Happy Anniversary, my love." He whispered. 

"Happy Anniversary." You replied. Slowly he set you back down on your feet, and you released him, patting his chest. "Your turn. Go take a bath." You instructed. Charles nodded and with one last quick kiss, he went across the hall. 

You waited for a moment, making sure he didn't return having forgotten something. Once you were sure he was taking his bath, you got to work on his surprise. 

From your saddle bag you pulled a parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. Inside was a black satin slip with lace trim, a black brocade corset, and black sheer stockings. If blowing your hard earned cash on this just to get Charles' attention didn't prove to him how desperately you wanted him, and how much you trusted him not to hurt you, then you didn't know what would. 

You removed your dress and pulled on the slip, which only went to your mid thigh. You then pulled on the stockings, which came just over your knee, before lacing yourself into the corset. 

The soft satin fabric felt nice against your skin. If only you could wear it more often. But you were worried it would tear too easily in your line of work. Better keep it for special occasions.

You quickly applied Charles' favorite shade of your lipstick, hoping he'd let you cover him with kiss marks tonight. 

You studied yourself in the mirror. If only your hair could have dried properly. But it couldn't be helped. You fingered the locket around your neck for a moment. Yes that would stay on. You never wanted to take it off again. 

Satisfied, you lay down with your head at the foot of the bed, waiting. You couldn't help but slip your fingers down between your legs, rubbing at your center. You were so worked up just thinking, hoping that he'd come to bed with you. It wasn't long before you heard the room across the hall open, and a moment later the doorknob turned. You rolled into your stomach. 

Charles entered the room, dressed only in his trousers, hair still damp and hanging over his bare shoulders. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was trying to seduce you, not the other way around. 

Charles froze in the doorway when he caught sight of you, perched on the bed, your ass maybe a little higher than it needed to be, letting the satin fabric begin to slip up over your ass to expose your skin. You gave him what you hoped was a seductive smile and pushed yourself up so he could see your bosom, pressed up and together by the corset. Your new locket hung down between your breasts. 

It seemed to have the desired effect. Charles stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of you on the bed like a wildcat ready to pounce. He didn't even have his wits about him enough to realize the door was wide open. 

"Unless you want the other hotel patrons to see me," you purred, trying to push down your laughter. "You might want to close the door." 

Breaking out of his trance, Charles quickly turned and closed the door firmly, locking it and draping his dirty shirt over the door handle to cover the keyhole. He turned back to you, lust and bemusement written all over his face. 

“Sweetheart,” Charles groaned as he took in the sight of you. “You make it so hard…” He trailed off, and you giggled. 

“Well, that was the idea,” you teased. You crawled off the bed and walked over to Charles, taking his hands and holding them, letting them hang at your side. “I know why you’ve been avoiding this, Charles,” you said. “You know better than anyone, I'm not a porcelain doll. You won't break me."

“I already did,” he replied guiltily. 

“That wasn’t broken,” you said calmly. “That was a minor accident. No lasting damage, no permanent wound.” 

“What if I hurt you again?”

“You won't,” You said as easily as stating a fact. “It happened because we hadn’t done enough prep beforehand. There was too much… friction.” you said. “It never happened before, when we took our time, made sure I was nice and ready for you,” you cooed, grinding just a little against his thigh. You weren’t going to touch him too much, in case he well and truly didn’t want it, but you were going to make sure he knew how much you wanted it. 

“Okay, my love,” Charles said, pulling you tight against him, burying his nose in your hair. You grinned, feeling a hard bulge pressing against your thigh. “If you're sure,” He said, grinding against your thigh just a bit. He pulled back, meeting your gaze. “But you’re in charge. You call the shots. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said. You smiled and nodded. 

“I can do that.” you said. Charles chuckled and grabbed your ass, lifting you up and carrying you toward the bed, letting you fall back against the plush mattress. You giggled as he climbed on top of you. 

“Where on earth did you get this?" Charles groaned, fingering the soft black satin of your slip, his hand sliding down along your armpit and doing his best to slip under the corset to cup your breast. You sighed blissfully, reveling in his touch. 

"I had to order it in," you replied. "From a ladies lingerie store in Saint Denis." You explained. "The local tailor had a catalog,"

"You really wanted my attention, didn't you?" Charles cooed. You whimpered and nodded. He pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose. "Well you got it," he chuckled. "But the moment anything feels even the slightest bit uncomfortable, you have to tell me, agreed?" He murmured. 

"Agreed. I'll tell you if something hurts. But it won't." You assured him. Charles just hummed and began kissing along your neck, grinding his crotch against your thigh for a moment. You were already a sighing, whimpering mess. How simple it was to miss his weight on top of you, the feeling of his crotch grinding against you. Things you'd never have thought you'd miss already had you unwinding underneath him. 

"It's been so hard not to do this," Charles groaned in your ear. "I've missed feeling you, hearing you. I was just scared." He said. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him so he slotted between your hips, where he continued to grind down against you. The fabric of his trousers rubbed against your wet center, causing your hips to roll up against him. 

"I trust you, Charles," you panted in his ear. "You won't hurt me. Please. I want you so bad." You assured him. He let out something between a groan and a growl. His hands came up under you and he lifted you up and moved you up the bed so you were reclined against the pillows. He slid down your body, hands grabbing your thighs and pulling them open as he positioned his head between your legs. He lapped at your center and let out a moan. 

"My god. So wet." He moaned, burying his face between your thighs once more. You reached up and clung to the headboard as he began his ministrations. He ate you out like a starving man. Well after over a month without you, maybe he was, in a way. But so were you. 

Charles' hands slid under the satin slip, holding your hips tightly to the bed. Only then did you realize your hips had been canting up against his face. You whined and squirmed against him, breathing coming faster as your orgasm built up more and more. 

Charles' lips wrapped around your clit at just the right time, sucking the little nub and sending you hurtling to your orgasm. 

"Charles!" You groaned as your orgasm swept over you, leaving you a trembling mess on top of the bed. The hand that was gripping the headboard flew down to rest on Charles’ head, tugging on his still-damp hair as he continued to suck on your pearl, tongue flicking over it on occasion until you were an oversensitive mess. 

"Charles," you whimpered, pushing yourself up on your elbows and squirming away from him. You let out a little yelp as he grabbed your legs and pulled you back down to him, your upper body flopping back against the pillows. 

You let out a loud moan as he pushed his middle finger inside you, your wet walls easily taking it all the way in. His finger expertly rubbed your g-spot, forcing a high pitched gasp from your lungs. 

"Not yet, my songbird," Charles murmured, lips only leaving your pearl for a moment. "Gonna make sure you're nice and ready for me first." He said. 

You couldn't protest even if you wanted to, as he began pumping his finger in and out of you, lewed wet noises filling the room. Your body took his first finger without issue, your core already soaked for him. 

"Please, Charles. More." You whimpered, squirming against him, hips canting up to meet his finger. He splayed his free hand in your abdomen, holding you down as he slid a second finger in. 

You shuddered in pleasure at the stretch two fingers gave you, though his fingers still went in to the top knuckles without issue on the first push. 

Charles continued licking and sucking at your clit as he fingered you. He began scissoring his fingers inside of you, stretching your muscles open for him thoroughly. You whimpered as you felt another orgasm building. 

Feeling your walls tightening around his fingers, Charles began pumping them into you faster and faster, lifting his head from your clit but flicking his thumb over it. You met his gaze for a moment as he watched you fall apart under his touches once more. 

You threw your head back and arched your hips up against his fingers as you came once more, crying out his name. Charles rested his head on your hip, pinning you down while he continued to pump his fingers into you until you whimpered with oversensitivity and tried to wriggle away. Only then did he slow his fingers and give you a moment to recover. 

You lay there breathing heavily for a moment, watching Charles as he watched you. His head tilted to one side, ear pressed against your stomach as he stared up at you tenderly, watching you catch your breath. 

"Charles," you sighed as the tremors in your core subsided, leaving you with a burning desire for more. For him. "Please. I want you inside me. I'm ready." 

Charles slowly removed his fingers from you and lifted them up to examine them. They were coated in your juices, shining in the light of the lanterns. 

"I think you are." He agreed, watching as strands of slick stretched between his fingers when he scissored them. He grinned at you and crawled up your body, flopping down on the bed next to you.

You pulled him in for a fierce kiss, holding him tight against you as your tongues wrestled for a moment. In contrast to his powerful kisses, his hand ran lightly up and down your body, caressing your bare thigh before trailing up over the satin slip and stiff corset.

Eventually his hand slipped behind you, loosing the knot of your corset in one easy move. He gently tugged at the lacings, loosening it enough that he could undo the clasps in the front. 

"Come on then, cowgirl," he whispered against your lips. "Take me for a ride." 

Not needing further invitation, you hooked your leg over Charles' hips and rolled on top of him, pushing him flat on his back beneath you. Your hand immediately went to his trousers, unbuttoning them and pushing them down his legs. You lifted off of him enough that he could kick his legs free of his trousers before you settled back on top of him. 

You slid back and forth over him a moment, cock resting between your legs so that you coated it in your juices. The delicate fabric of your black slip slid lightly over Charles' skin, and you didn't miss the slight shiver that went up his body. 

After a moment of teasing him, you reached between your legs and took his hot, velvety member in your hand, holding it upright so you could slid down on it. 

You let out a sigh of pure pleasure as his cock pushed inside of you. That wonderful pressure, that full, whole feeling as he slowly filled you up. 

"God I've missed this," you moaned as your ass came down to rest on his thighs and your pelvis met his. Charles let out a low moan as he watched himself dissapear inside you with one fell swoop. You didn't even have to work up to him today. 

You tilted your head back, rolling your hips a few times, loving the feeling of his cock gently prodding your insides. 

Charles swiftly sat up, pulling your slip over your head in one movement, leaving you wearing only your stockings and your new locket. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as his lips collided with yours, hungrily moving against yours. 

Leveraging yourself with your knees, you pushed yourself up. Charles' hips chased you, not letting you go too far away. The two of you set an easy pace, moving up and down, rocking into each other with each move. 

Small tears prickled at the corners of your eyes, not from any pain, but at the overwhelming feeling of being whole, of having your other half with you. Fortunately Charles, who knew you better than anyone, didn't mistake your tears. His lips began to pepper your cheek, catching the thin tears that escaped the corner of your eyes. 

"I've missed you," you whispered. "I've missed you. I've missed you," you chanted. Though Charles hadn't gone anywhere, there had been something missing for you. That deep connection you got when the two of you were joined like this. You'd needed it desperately. 

"Me too," Charles sighed, bucking his hips up into you and pulling a shuddering gasp from your lungs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my fear get in the way."

"It's okay." You panted. "You were looking out for me. That's all that matters. You're here now." 

"I'm here," he assured you. You dipped your head down and began covering him in kisses, reveling in the lipstick marks you left across his skin. He nibbled and sucked at your neck, leaving marks of his own, though his would last far longer. 

Charles grabbed your legs and pulled them out from under you, so they were wrapped around him and you were cradled in his lap. He began thrusting up into you more and more, the silver locked bouncing between you as you moved. 

"Oh God. Charles please. Please please please," you begged, holding him tightly. You couldn't manage any other words than that. Couldn't beg him to fuck you into the mattress like you needed him to. Fortunately, Charles didn't need you to speak. He knew what you were asking for. 

He held your waist tightly and flipped you both over so that you were on your back underneath him. He thrust hard into you as he came down onto the bed on top of you, pulling a loud cried from you as he set a desperate, unrelenting pace sending you once again toward your orgasm. 

"Ohhh goddddd Chaaaarlessss yesssss!" You wailed as he pounded you into the bed. You had enough wherewithall to remember you were in a hotel, and other guests might not love your volume. You buried your face into his neck, sucking on a spot near his jaw as you came hard around him, trying not to scream. 

Charles continued to pound you as you trembled underneath him, grunting and groaning as your walls pulsed around him. His thrusts grew more erratic, and with one last deep thrust that had your eyes rolling back in your head, he collapsed on top of you, spilling himself inside of you. 

You were still whimpering and squirming underneath him as the aftershocks of your orgasm slowly faded. Charles had a bruising grip on your waist. His hips gave a few small thrusts, milking both of your orgasms as much as he could.

You were both sticky with sweat, but you clung to him tightly, not wanting the moment to end. Charles wrapped his arms around you and rolled the two of you over so that you were laying on top of him, his cock still inside of you. 

You were both breathing heavily, eyes closed as you held each other. You could feel Charles softening inside of you, and to didn't dare move for fear that it would slip right out. You weren't ready to lose this full feeling just yet. 

Charles lazily began stroking his hand up and down your back, sighing contently. You slowly lifted your head to meet his gaze. He was watching you with lidded, satisfied eye. 

"You okay?" He murmured. You nodded. 

"Better than okay," you sighed, folding your hands over his chest and bringing your chin to rest on top of them. He smiled contently. 

"Good," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you more..." He trailed off as you shook your head. 

"You have nothing to apologise for." You said firmly. "How can I be mad that you wanted to make sure I was safe and comfortable?" You asked, pressing kisses along his jaw. He hummed in agreement. 

"I still could have listened better when you said you were alright." He said. 

"Maybe," you mused. "But you had your reasons." You held his gaze. "But it's over now, yes?" You asked. He nodded. "Good." You said, nuzzling against him once more. 

After a moment Charles hissed and pushed on your shoulder. You lifted yourself up, and Charles reached between you.

Your locket lay pressed against his chest, and when he pulled it away, the songbird design was pressed into his skin as your weight had sandwiched it between you. You leaned down and smothered him in kisses to apologise, the remnants of your lipstick covering his chest. 

Charles gently pulled you up so that your head rested in the crook of his neck. You could hear his breathing slowing as he began to drift off, and it began soothing you to sleep as well.

"I love you," you sighed. 

"I love you too, my songbird,"


End file.
